The Wedding, the Tournament, and the New Teacher
by godessisis
Summary: After the events during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries the Pharaoh's Court has a plan for the summer and the next school year. Will everything go according to plan? Of course not. This is the sequel to "Wizards, Witches, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My!" Rated M for language and sexual comments. Story doesn't contain Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to reader: This is a sequel to my fic titled Wizards, Witches, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My! If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do so that you aren't lost. For those who have read it thanks for checking out the sequel. I hope you all enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight as Draco was standing on the roof overlooking the city of London. He had to admit Kaiba sure knew how to build a tower, from this height Draco felt he could rule the world. He had texted Krista earlier that evening asking for access to the roof. Draco had taken the knight bus to London and waited for his cousin to show up with the access key to the roof.

It had been only two days since Hogwarts started their summer vacation. Draco had returned home to Malfoy Manor to find the Dark Lord in a terrible mood. Voldemort spent the first day torturing his Death Eaters for failing to retrieve the prophecy. He then threatened to kill both Pettigrew and Lucius for the blunder however Draco convinced the Dark Lord he had a better plan and asked the Dark Lord to meet him with his father on the top of the KC building at midnight on Tuesday.

Voldemort had agreed to meet Draco mostly because he was curious what his youngest Death Eater had planned. The Dark Lord decided he would just torture Lucius some more instead of killing him the first night back. Draco had taken great pleasure in watching his father being tortured. He inwardly was hoping the Dark Lord would ask him to do it, but that didn't happen.

Draco looked at his watch it read a quarter to twelve. He knew in just fifteen minutes Voldemort and his father would be joining him on the roof of the KC tower. Draco decided to pass the time by browsing the articles in _The Daily Prophet_.

The first article made him laugh since it was a reprint of the interview Potter gave in February for _The Quibbler_. The second article was about the newly appointed Minster of Magic. The man's name was Rufus Scimgeour and Draco couldn't help but laugh at how this guy looked a bit like a lion. Malfoy made a mental note to place a bet with Krista on how long this guy would be in office. He personally thought if this guy lasts a year he'll be lucky. Draco was busy reading a bunch of new rules for safety when he heard a loud popping noise.

Draco put his paper in the pocket of his robe. "You are on time my Lord." He said.

"Tell me, Draco, why did you want us to meet you here?" Voldemort asked.

"All your questions will be answered shortly, my Lord. But something tells me my father has something to say to me since I know he tried to go to Gringotts today and got a rather nasty shock." Draco sneered.

Draco was staring right into his father's eyes he could tell Lucius Malfoy was really pissed. "How could you spend the entire family fortune? I need my money now. You are a worthless excuse for a son!" Lucius yelled.

Draco walked up to his father. "I have a confession father, I didn't so much spend it as I stole it right from under your nose and you can't have it. I have legally put the entire Malfoy wealth in my name. Tomorrow mum will get a key by owl to a vault at Gringotts with money in it for her." Voldemort smiled at the devious nature of his youngest Death Eater as he was certain he had just figured out what Draco had planned and Voldemort wasn't going to interfere but enjoy the show.

Lucius drew his wand he was ready to kill his son. As he pointed his wand Draco he heard his son say "Expelliarmus!" Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and into his son's hand.

"Father that wasn't nice, but then you are about as nice as you are competent." Draco taunted. "However I did ask you and the Dark Lord here for a reason."

"Yes you did." Voldemort sneered.

Draco walked to the edge of the tower. He was glad that this tower was without a guard rail it made his plan so much easier to carry out. "I wanted to show the two of you the view. But to really get a good look you have to stand about five meters from the edge." He explained.

Voldemort walked to the edge standing next to Draco however Lucius stayed back. Noticing Lucius' reluctance to comply, Voldemort said. "Lucius prove you are loyal to me and follow Draco's instructions." Lucius was starting to have fear running down his spine. He wasn't sure what to expect but knew if he didn't comply the Dark Lord would kill him.

Draco inwardly smirked to himself, his plan was going perfectly. "Look my Lord." Draco said while pointing towards the horizon. "When we are successful all this will be yours. We wizards will rule over the muggles and all the world will be yours."

"It is impressive." Voldemort said.

"Isn't it?" Draco asked.

Lucius was looking around as he spoke. "Why am I here?"

"Because I have a score to settle with you, I don't like having my job now ten times more difficult. You are a disgrace as a Death Eater. You had only two things to do retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord and don't kill an exchange student. You were in charge so the death of the exchange student named Rebecca is your blunder as much as Wormtail's!" Draco yelled.

The Dark Lord smiled as he spoke. "You are correct, Draco, your father shouldn't be a Death Eater. I believe he has out lived his usefulness. He no longer has any money to bribe the officials and he can't follow the simplest of instructions."

"Are you going to kill me, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Oh no father, the Dark Lord won't be killing you tonight." Draco sneered as Lucius let out a sigh of relief. "I am!"

Lucius got a deer caught in the headlights look as he looked at his son pointing his wand at him. Lucius knew since he was without his wand he was at his son's mercy. "You don't have the stomach to kill, you are worthless." Lucius somehow managed to say.

Draco walked up to his father so that he was directly facing him as he took a step forward Lucius took a step back. Draco continued this until he had Lucius right on the edge of the building where he needed him. "You think I won't kill you?" Draco taunted.

"No, you wouldn't risk casting a Killing Curse while you still have the trace on you. You aren't that dumb." Lucius said.

"I would cast the Killing Curse on you and not think twice about it, but if I did then I wouldn't be able to do this." Draco sneered. "Stupefy!" A red beam shot Lucius with such force he was thrown backwards off the top of the KC tower.

As Lucius' stunned body fell down the tower it hit the pavement with a loud crash. "Isn't gravity a bitch." Draco said as he threw his father's wand off the side of the building.

"I must say I'm impressed Draco, you just killed your father." Voldemort said.

"I didn't think you would mind if I did it." Draco stated.

"I don't he was worthless. But tell me why stun him so that he fell, why not just cast a Killing Curse you had Lucius' wand you could have used it." The Dark Lord inquired.

"Because I wanted my father to feel the pain of the impact of the pavement when he hit it, and also a stunning spell made it look like suicide he just found out today he was penniless and couldn't handle the stress. The magical cleanup crew won't suspect murder if they think it was suicide." Draco explained.

"You are a very valuable Death Eater." Voldemort said.

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco said.

"Now you have a job to do, and because of Lucius' blunder it has gotten more difficult." Voldemort said.

"I will be successful at bring the exchange students to our side my Lord." Draco stated.

"I don't doubt it. I do have a question for you." Voldemort said.

"I will answer truthfully, my Lord." Draco said.

"Do you know what happened to Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

Draco smiled inwardly he was glad he thought to ask Krista for the details of his Aunt's condition so he could come up with a convincing story for the Dark Lord. "The Queen of the Underground cast a dark spell that she created herself. The spell is designed to torture Aunt Bella with physical beatings for the next year, which makes the Curious Curse feel like a pat on the back. After the year is up Aunt Bella's soul will be extracted, leaving her body completely soulless."

"I can't believe I lost one of my best Death Eaters, but then to lose her to such power is great. I must add the witch responsible to my ranks, with that kind of power I'll be unstoppable." Voldemort said.

"She will join us, but first I need to clean up the mess my father created at the Ministry the death of the Hopkins girl will make it more difficult to win them over quickly." Draco said.

"Time isn't a problem. Now I want you to spend the summer with them as planned." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my Lord. I suspected as much, that is why I sent an owl to the Queen of the Underground earlier today to meet me here to take me to where they are staying this week." Draco explained.

"I'm going to head out now. Expect to have me summon you throughout the summer." Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord." Draco said just before Voldemort apparated out. Once the Dark Lord was gone Draco took his little bag out of his pocket and removed his duel disk and his cell phone. He quickly sent a text to Krista. While he was waiting for Krista to show up he took off his robe and put on his duel disk. He was just finishing putting his robe and phone away when a shadow portal opened next to him.

"I got your text are you ready to go to America?" Krista asked.

"Yes, let's go before the magical cleanup crew gets here. I don't need to be seen here when they find my father's body." Draco said as he followed Krista though the shadow portal to Professor Hopkins house.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yugioh of Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco and Krista exit the shadow portal in front of Professor Hawkins house. "Welcome to California, where it is warm most of the summer."

"The sun looks too high in the sky; I thought America was only about five hours behind London. I've been trading stocks on their market."

"The stock market is in New York we are in California. There is a three hour time difference between New York and California. It is currently six in the evening here. You might want to set your watch accordingly." Krista explained.

Draco was resetting his watch as he spoke. "All ready on it. I really hate time changes. Where can I crash, I'm exhausted."

"Professor Hopkins has several guest quarters arranged for us since he wanted Rebecca to have her funeral in his home, which is scheduled to start in about an hour. So you'll need to crash later unless you want to miss the funeral." Krista said.

"Is Ginny here yet?" Draco said.

Krista smirked. She had already picked up Ginny earlier in the day. However she wanted to tease her cousin so she said. "A little over anxious aren't you?"

"I figured if I have an hour to kill, I might as well be doing something pleasurable. Got a problem with that?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I said I had a problem with wanting sex." Krista remarked.

"You do realize that have corrupted both Hermione's and Ginny's minds with yours. Not that I'm complaining and I'm sure Atem isn't complaining either." Draco sneered.

"I prefer to think of it as opening their minds to the pleasures of life. And all I did was give them a few pointers when they asked." Krista stated.

"You still haven't answered my question." Draco said

Krista saw Ginny come running out of the Hopkins house through the corner of her eye. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Krista asked.

Ginny came running up to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Moments later she broke the kiss and thrust a paper in his hand. "It looks like you were successful, that just arrived." She said.

Krista and Draco both looked down to notice it was a copy of _the Daily Prophet._ "Wow the press is working fast, we just left London. You don't think I was spotted do you?"

"From the bottom of the tower you can't see people on the top of the roof. Seto designed it that way so when he wants to sneak a cigarette after a bad meeting he can. That way the press doesn't find out about his one guilty pleasure." Krista explained.

"What about you?" Ginny teased. "Aren't you a guilty pleasure?"

"Seto only considers me a guilty pleasure when I dig out the handcuffs." Krista smirked.

"Let me guess you do Mimi's lawn chair handcuff dance for Kaiba." Ginny teased.

"Not exactly." Krista said.

"Then what do you do with them." Ginny asked.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. This caused her to blush so hard her cheeks were matching her hair. Draco couldn't help but notice the flushing of Ginny's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and said. "So Hot Cheeks, we got about an hour to kill. Why don't you take me to your sleeping quarters and we can give them a try." Ginny took Draco's hand and led him out of sight.

Krista entered the professor's house to find most of her friends were sitting around crying. It was not going to be an easy evening. "I'm going to go change for the funeral." She said.

Kaiba walked up to Krista and put his arm around her waist. "Where is your cousin?"

"Oh he and Ginny went off to experiment with handcuffs." Krista stated nonchalantly.

"Right on, getting a little kinky is always fun. I should know I have you." Kaiba said.

Yugi turned bright red from the innuendoes. "You guys are embarrassing me. Can't we just leave the embarrassing comments out until after we say our goodbyes to Rebecca?"

Tears started to form in Krista's eyes. Not from what Yugi had said but because she knew in less than an hour she would be attending another funeral for a friend who died by the hands of the same Death Eater. "Sorry, Innocent One, but when I'm down I joke even more. I'll take myself to change now so that I'm not bothering anyone with my mind." Krista said as she and Seto headed to their sleeping quarters. When they reached the door Seto opened it and the two lovers walked into their room.

Krista slowly removed her duel disk. She knew she wouldn't need it for the funeral and by her estimation she had less than a half an hour until it was scheduled to start. She pulled out a sapphire blue dress from the closet. She knew that Rebecca would prefer it if Krista wore blue instead of black.

Krista was slowly changed out of her signature dueling outfit into her funeral dress. For the last couple of days time seemed to move like molasses from a tree in winter to her. Krista's heart was heavy and she just wanted the day over, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of loss anymore. Krista removed the earrings she was wearing which were a set of silver pentacles. She wanted to wear her favorite ones to this occasion. "Seto, can you hand me my triquetra earrings, and zip up my dress please." She said as tears stared to fall down her cheeks. Kaiba opened Krista's jewelry case and pulled out her earrings. He walked over to her and placed them in her hand.

He gently moved Krista's long white hair over her shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to take your pain away." He said as he zipped up his woman's dress.

"I know. I just didn't think I'd be attending two funerals in less than a year. Both of which were my closest girlfriends. The bond Rebecca, Ishizu, Mai and I had or is it have. I don't even know my tenses anymore at the moment." Krista said as she buried her head into Seto chest and started crying.

Seto wrapped his arm around Krista waist and held her for several minutes before speaking. "You still have Mai, and now you have Hermione. I know it doesn't make up for the loss, but you still have female duelists you are close to."

"I know that. I also know that Rebecca is somewhere off with Ishizu in the afterlife. They are probably trying to figure out a way to beat me in a duel when I join them." Krista said.

"Which, better not be for a very long time!" Kaiba said.

"I already told you, that I won't die in this war. But after a battle in the war you say something weird to me." Krista said.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at Krista and asked. "What is it?"

"I'd rather not say. Since I don't know why you would say it, but since the Necklace showed me you saying it. I'll wait to see what was meant by it." Krista stated.

Seto could see the sadness in his woman's eyes and it tore at his heart. He hoped if he changed the subject it might make her feel a little better. "I'll try wigging it out of you at a later date. However I do want to know if decided what you are going to do about your attendants?"

"I can't believe I don't get to be like other brides to be. It is just three weeks to our wedding and Instead of worrying about flower arrangements and seating chart changes at the last minute I have to go say goodbye to someone so close to me they were supposed to be a bridesmaid. As for what I plan to do, I was actually going to see what Mokie wants. If he wants to walk with someone I'll find another bridesmaid, if he doesn't I was thinking just having him carry our wedding rings." Krista replied.

"Let's just have two attendants each and Mokie as a ring bearer." Kaiba stated.

"That works, and just so you know I was aware of this little distraction and I want to thank you for it." Krista said as she gave Seto a kiss.

"Figured you could use a little distraction." Kaiba said as he wrapped his arm around Krista waist.

"At least we will be flying home tonight I really want to be back in Domino City." Krista said.

"We should get heading out to join the others. We are meeting in the professor's living room since he only wanted a small funeral and one that was in his house." Kaiba said. The couple exited the room and headed for the designated funeral area. When they got there they found everyone was already starting to gather around.

Krista looked around the room taking in the scenery. She had to give her man credit for pulling things together in a short amount of time. In the front of the room lay Rebecca's coffin, it was white with a pink satin lining. Around the outside of the coffin was a border of decals that were replicas of all the monsters in Rebecca's deck. The room was decorated with dozens of flower arrangements consisting of pink roses and blue forget-me-nots. There were several chairs placed in a single row in front of the coffin.

Krista and Kaiba went and stood next to Mokaba. He was sitting in one of the chairs sobbing. His cheeks were so tear stained it looked like he would have permanent streaks on them.

Several people were standing around waiting for the funeral to begin. Tea and Yugi were holding onto each other both crying. Mai had her face buried in Joey's chest. She was crying so hard that her body was shaking. Joey was trying to comfort as best he could but he was crying himself making it difficult. "I'm here for you Mai, just telling me what you need."

"How about a stiff drink!" Mai stated.

"I believe that comes after the funeral and I'll join you, Kaiba has a fully stocked liquor bar on his jet and we can make good use of it." Joey said.

Bakura and Marik even seemed down. They didn't look like they could pull any pranks today even if someone paid them all the gold in Gringotts. Bakura wanted to try to lighten people's spirits though so he asked. "Did you all see the front page of _The Daily Prophet_?"

Ginny and Draco came into the room which causes Krista to snicker evidently they had fun waiting the last hour together. "I did." Draco sneered as he pulled Ginny in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad you don't think badly of me for what I did."

"You did it for the right reason. I wouldn't ever think something that was done for the right reason is bad. You should know me better than that by now." Ginny teased.

"I did do it to save my mum, but that doesn't mean I can't take pleasure in it as well." Draco stated.

Marik took the paper from Bakura cleared his throat and started reading aloud. "Lucius Malfoy Found Dead. Earlier this morning shortly after midnight the ministry found the body of Lucius Malfoy on the streets of London. After a minor investigation that involved a couple of muggle witness stating they saw him do something they called a swan dive off the roof of the tower. The Ministry concluded that he committed suicide by jumping off a muggle business tower, since he recently squandered his family's fortune. All this reporter can say, is I hope other Death Eaters follow his example and jump to their deaths."

"I wonder what the papers would have said if they knew the truth." Bakura laughed.

"A muggle tower, that is an insult to my company! I need to do something about that!" Kaiba belted out in annoyance.

The group spent a few moments in small laughter before their grief replaced it. Ginny leaned on to Draco as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Draco looked down at the red headed girl who had stolen his heart and could feel sadness developing inside him, but he knew he needed to control his emotions. Professor Snape had taught him well as his outward appearance was as unemotional as Kaiba's. Draco brought Ginny in as close to him as he could in an effort to comfort her. "Sweet Thing, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Make sure Pettigrew pays for what he did, by killing him for me." Ginny stated. Draco looked into his woman's tear filled eyes and saw conviction she was dead serious.

Mokie leaped to his feet. "If anyone gets to kill that bastard it is me!" Mokaba yelled as his body was filled with anger and a desire for vengeance. "He took my Becky from me and he will pay!"

"Mokaba you should kill him after a shadow game." Bakura suggested.

Kaiba over whelmed with a desire to not let his brother get hurt. "Mokaba isn't powerful enough to instigate a shadow game yet. He has too much to learn about how to control shadow magic." The CEO stated.

Hermione who had her head on Atem's shoulder lifted her head to speak. "I did it just fine without any training, I actually agree with the Tomb Robber. Let Mokaba fry Wormtail's ass with a shadow game."

"He has just tapped into a minor part of shadow magic by summoning his ace." Krista stated. She really didn't like the mental picture of her soon to be brother in law in a shadow game with Peter.

"I hit that bastard with a strong blast, unfortunately he wasn't killed then, which is why, Krista, you will start teaching me this summer right after the tournament, Atem did say I'm am to become the apprentice to the Royal Sorceress the day Ishizu died." Mokaba stated with conviction in his voice.

"If she is teaching shadow magic to you, I want in too. There is still a lot I don't know about my abilities as a wielder. I only by accident instigated a shadow game and a penalty game." Hermione said.

Krista whose heart was filled with grief and guilt sighed. "I wanted to get away from magic for the summer and just have a normal life for a while."

"Royal Sorceress, you do need to start to take up your ancestor's role and the destiny that was started for your family, by Mahad, and have apprentices you are more than ready. Your shadow game with Bellatrix should have taught you that." Atem said.

"Not to mention the one she put me through, however Kaiba was the one responsible for the rearranging of my personality." Draco said.

"I'm glad he stripped you of your prejudice and made you a better person. Otherwise I would be alone right now." Ginny said.

"And still a virgin." Krista teased.

"Royal Sorceress, why a sex joke at a funeral?" Harry asked as he held a crying Serenity tightly. His heart was aching for the loss of his dorm mate and his girl was a depressed. Harry really thought Krista needed to back off her sexual comments today.

The grief and guilt welding up in Krista caused her to snap out. "Listen to me carefully, Harry, just because you aren't not getting action don't take it out on me! You are just about the slowest mover towards intimacy I've ever met!"

Harry was trying desperately to control his rising temper. He felt the Royal Sorceress was totally out of line. He took a deep breath in an attempt to control his emotions. "I don't know what is with you, but you sex jokes aren't appropriate at this occasion."

Krista started crying. "It is my fault Rebecca is gone, and I don't know how else to deal with it! Other than to rely on my sexually driven mind for a little lightened spirit. I asked Rebecca if she would come to Hogwarts with me, I came up with the plan to use her as a barging chip to keep Odion out of the school, when we were creating our contract with Dumbledore, and I failed in conjuring a vision that would have shown me Rebecca's death so that I could have done something to prevent it!" Krista fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. "My fault, it is all my fault."

Kaiba knelt down next to Krista and brought her into a close embrace. "Imzadi, it isn't your fault." Kaiba whispered softly as he rocked his blue eyed beauty.

Krista looked up at Seto as her sapphire eyes met his cobalt eyes he could see all the pain and guilt in Krista very soul. The fact that he couldn't figure out a way to help her filled his blood with anger and frustration. "But it is my fault. The Millennium Necklace chose me for a reason. But what good is it if I can't save those I care about?" Krista cried out her voice radiated the pain in her heart.

Yugi was beginning to notice that things were going from bad to worse. "Please everyone let's stop fighting among each other, or blaming ourselves. I know we are all hurting and grieving the loss of Rebecca so let's just start the funeral services so we can begin to heal."

"Innocent One, we are still waiting for Luna she is supposed to show up via a Portkey." Kaiba stated.

"Is she hot?" Duke and Tristan said together.

"She is attractive, but a bit off." Draco said.

Ginny playfully hit Draco's arm. "Be nice, Draco, or I'll not be nice tonight." She teased.

Draco leaned in and whispered in Ginny ear. "Empty threat, Hot Stuff, you know you can't get enough of me." Ginny face stated to flush from Draco's teasing. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Are we talking like Yami Marik bit off? Or more like Pegasus nowadays bit off." Duke asked.

"Pegasus." Atem and Yugi said together causing everyone to start to laugh.

Mokaba walked over to where his future sister in law was crying and knelt down next to her. "Seto is right; none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame it is Pettigrew and I will deal with him personally, so please get up and find a chair so we can say our goodbyes to Becky. She would never want you to think it was your fault." He said.

Krista momentarily stopped her sobbing as she looked at the preteen. "You are right, Mokie. Where did you learn to give such good advice?" She asked as Seto helped her to her feet.

"From you and Seto, you two are my family and family will always help you out." Mokaba said. One by one the members of the group found a chair to sit in. Professor Hopkins came into the room with the administrator for the services as well as Luna.

Duke and Tristan started pushing each other. Each boy was determined to make their introduction first. "Those two boys appear to be infected by Wrackspurts?" Luna said airily why she was watching them struggling to get to meet her.

Krista snickered leave it to Luna to help lighten her mood today. "They both think you are cute and now that Serenity is involved with Harry, it looks like they want to fight over you." Krista said.

Luna walked up to the fighting boys. "You boys are funny. You shouldn't be fighting today over something like me. I'll be friends with both of you." She said airily.

The boys ceased their struggle while staring at Luna with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Luna was staring at Dukes earring. She pointed to it and said. "Are you wearing that to try to keep the Nargles away?" She asked.

Tristan got red in the face with jealousy. He couldn't believe this girl would talk to Duke first. Duke just gave Luna a look as he tried to figure out what she met by Nargles. "If you think it will help keep them away sure."

"Silly boy, you should have read the information on Nargles more closely they will come for your earring because they like squares with dots on them this time of year. They use them as part of their mating ritual. You would need an earring that is a circle with squares on it to keep them away during mating season." Luna explained as Duke turned red with embarrassment his plan to impress Luna just made him look like an idiot.

Everyone started laughing at Luna's comment about the Nargles. Krista walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Luna, we needed that today."

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome." Lung said in her sing song voice.

One by one everyone took a seat. The administrator for the funeral got in front of Rebecca's coffin and started to speak. "Good evening everyone, you have all gathered here to say goodbye Rebecca Hopkins. I was told that there wasn't going to be a formal elegy instead anyone who wants to say something are free to do so."

"That is correct." Mai said. As she took a tissue out and dried her eyes.

"Then I guess I'll leave the floor to you guys." The coordinator said.

Krista stood up and walked up to the coffin. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she looked at her departed friend. Rebecca was wearing a pink blouse with a pink and white pleated skirt. She had her duel disk on her left arm and her duel monster charm bracelet on her right wrist. Krista took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before speaking. "I remember the first day I met Rebecca. It was just about a year ago at a tournament hosted by Industrial Illusion. She was working on some homework on her laptop when I joined the room we would be sharing for the tournament. At first I wasn't sure what to think. Here I was at a charity tournament sharing a room with someone 12. Soon our room was joined by Mai and Ishizu. The four of us had a lot of fun as roommates. Rebecca surprisingly busted me later that day first day. I had run to the ice machine when my cell phone beeped. On it was a text from Seto. When I got back Rebecca had a mischievous grin on her face and she asked me why the CEO of Kaiba Corp would text me. I first just told her that it must be work related since I'm Seto Kaiba's personal assistant. She picked up my phone and read the message. It said. _Imzadi, I want to wish you luck even though you won't need it. Next to me and I guess I'll give Yugi some credit here too. You are one of the most talented duelists around; no duelist there stands a chance against your deck. And when you get back I have a special task for you._ I didn't think anything of the message since I was sure that a 12 year old would know what Imzadi means, but it turned out she did. The next words out of her mouth were _so how long have you been romantically involved with Kaiba_. _I know for a fact that Imzadi is the Betazoid word for beloved_."

Krista went and sat down as Mokaba stood up to say something. "I was totally crazy about Becky from the moment I first saw her. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. She would play games with me. Talk to me like I wasn't just the little brother of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. She would sneak me candy just to see the reaction on my brother's face. I am going to miss my Becky so much. I want anyone who wants to join me in honoring my Becky by singing her favorite song." Mokaba was crying as he pulled out his MP3 player and selected a song. Soon the entire room echoed the intro to her song. Krista walked up and put her arm around Mokie as the two started singing_ My Heart Will Go On_. Soon Mia got up and joined turning the duet into a trio. One by one most of the girls stood to honor Rebecca by singing, it seemed that most of the boys either didn't know the song or were acting too macho to sing. When they were done singing Krista helped Mokie to a chair as he was sobbing uncontrollably.

One by one members of the group stood up to say something about Rebecca. When everyone was done talking, the coordinator shut the lid to Rebecca's coffin. He then gave a blessing over the body. When he was finished the gang filed out of the room and headed towards their sleeping quarters. They had said their goodbyes to their departed comrade and now it was time to pack up and head back to Domino City.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

The gang boarded Kaiba jet and started to head back to Domino City. Mokaba took a sleeping potion he just wanted to have a good night's sleep without having to feel sad. Most of the rest of the gang headed to the onboard theater to watch movies. Krista, Kaiba, Hermione and Atem were sitting in the passenger section of the jet. Kaiba and Krista had their laptops out and were working on them.

Kaiba wanted to implement his plan on having a division of Kaiba Corp dedicated to electronics adapted to magical environments. Kaiba had gotten a request from every student who took the Muggle Studies OWL to have a laptop by next school year. This pleased the CEO he knew that soon the investment he made by purchasing the equations from the American Wizard would be returned tenfold.

"Kaiba, I don't want to interrupt you, but what I have a concern and I'd like to discuss it with you." Atem said.

Kaiba closed the lid to his laptop before speaking. "What do you need, Pharaoh?"

"Well I guess I was wondering what we are going to do when we get back to Domino City. We have about two in half weeks until the solstice, and there is no telling if we won't be attacked. I guess I'm wondering how we are going to keep everyone safe." Atem stated.

"I have been giving that some thought myself, and the only conclusion I can come up with is everyone stays at the manor until the solstice. Then we will all fly to Egypt for the wedding. Then we will head back to the manor and stay there until school starts. My maid is going to love the overtime pay she'll be getting." Kaiba explained.

"I think we should cast come protective charms around the manor." Hermione suggested.

"I think we need something stronger than just a few protective charms." Krista stated.

"How about a Fidelius Charm?" Hermione suggested.

"That one even though it is powerful in the Wizarding World may not be too compatible with shadow magic since that magic is tied to the soul as much as it is to blood. Casting that spell could seriously off set the balance in anyone who is a shadow wielder. I wouldn't recommend a Secret Keeper for that reason. I am going to search Magic Formula when I get home to see if I can find something." The Royal Sorceress explained.

"Couldn't we use Harry, Ginny, Luna or Draco? None of them are shadow wielders." Atem said.

"Draco is in too dangerous a position to be a Secret Keeper, Ginny would be a good choice although Draco would probably try to stop the spell. Luna is a Seer which puts her in a category all by itself and Harry is out due to the possible side effects of the spell to extract the fragment of Voldemort's soul." Krista explained.

"Royal Sorceress, what side effects? I thought the only problem with the spell was having to wait several months to cast it." Atem stated.

"In order to cast the spell the one possessed has to consume 10ml of my blood. Since my magic is tied to both my blood and my soul there is a possibility of some transfer." Krista explained.

"Can you be more specific?" Hermione asked.

"Magic Formula says that this spell can cause some kind of transfer. It is temporary and not a threat to either Harry or myself. The side effect wears off at sunset the day of the fall equinox. It can either be a magical or personality trait transfer." Krista explained.

"He isn't going to have your powers is he?" Kaiba said.

"No I will have all my powers that was clear at most Harry will get a carbon copy of one thing I can do if the transfer is a magical trait he may be able to summon a monster, or find himself able to understand Ancient Egyptian, or he may just end up with my sex drive for three months." Krista said.

"I vote for the sex drive that way the next time you tease him, or make a sexual joke in general He doesn't blow up at you like he has been doing lately." Kaiba said. "He is lucky I didn't send him straight to the Shadow Realm the first day of our OWL exams!"

"I wonder what is up with Harry? He seems more aggressive lately than usual." Hermione inquired.

"It's because he keeps his foot on the break when it comes to physical intimacy with Serenity. He loves Serenity and wants to consummate that love, but something is holding him back." Krista said. "His frustration is an internal struggle as well as a hormonal that is why the dueling isn't having the effect it should on him. His internal struggle has nothing to do with hormones so after a rivalry duel the frustration is still there."

"What makes you say that?" Atem asked.

"Intuition. I can just tell. I could sense it the day Harry got mad and said about the worst thing he could to me." Krista explained.

"Do you think maybe Serenity isn't ready and that is the slow up. I mean Harry is sensitive and would respect her wishes." Hermione said.

"Mai told me Serenity asked her for tips over three months ago. Serenity wanted V-day to be very memorable. After she got home Serenity asked Mai if she did something wrong since nothing happened. Mai convinced her that sometimes a guy needs more encouragement. It did take her what almost 3 years to get Joey's full attention." Krista explained.

"Maybe we should ask Harry." Kaiba suggested.

"Yeah that would be a great conversation starter. Hey Harry why the fear of intimacy?" Hermione stated sarcastically.

"I agree that wouldn't exactly be the best way to help him, but if we don't find out what is causing the frustration it is possible he will have trouble controlling his emotions and then we will be stuck with a problem." Atem said.

Krista was contemplating the conversation when Serenity came stumbling into the passenger section. It appeared that she and the other members of the group had gotten into the liquor. She was obviously intoxicated. She was followed closely by Harry. "Serenity, wait up!" Harry hollered.

"Why should I?" Serenity said as stumbled to the table and leaned on the table for support. "Harry, I don't understand you! Don't you think I'm pretty?" Serenity put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry.

"Of course I think you are pretty!" Harry said as he walked up to Serenity.

"Do you love me?" Serenity asked.

"More than words can tell." Harry replied.

Serenity smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Then prove it. Take me someplace private and make love to me." Serenity said seductively.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath he didn't want to hurt his girls' feelings so he chose his words carefully. "Serenity you are really drunk right now and I won't take advantage of you."

"I was dead sober on Valentine's Day and you didn't pick up the hint." Serenity snapped.

"Please just wait. I promise you everything will become clear in 17 days. Please believe me when I say I really do love you and I really do want you." Harry said.

Everyone started to get a little embarrassed by overhearing such a personal conversation. Krista spent a few moments pondering the conversation when she realized what was going on. "Seto, do you remember how you helped out Yugi when Tea was drunk after Ishizu's death?"

"Yeah why?" The CEO asked.

"Help Harry now the same way." Krista demanded.

"Harry, this is for Serenity's own safety and your sanity." Seto said as he pulled out his Millennium Rod. He pointed it at Serenity concentrating hard. Serenity got a hazy look on her as Seto's mind control took over forcing her to lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

Krista walked over to Harry. "Why didn't you tell us the truth, about why you have been moving so slowly most of us were about to place bets on you having a fear of intimacy?"

Harry was starting to feel embarrassed as he asked. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Harry, the Summer Solstice is in exactly 17 days." Krista stated.

Harry sighed he knew Krista had figured out what was going on. "Was it that transparent?" Harry asked.

Krista smiled. "Only after, I thought about it for a few minutes. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"First I think Serenity needs a sobering potion as well as everyone in the theater. Joey and Duke asked Roland to open the liquor cabinet and everyone is totally smashed." Harry explained

"Let them drink and then sleep it off. People need to deal with grief in their own way and if getting smashed on a plane helps so be it." Kaiba stated with slight annoyance in his voice.

"What about Ginny and Draco how smashed are they or did they just go find a place to join the mile high club." Hermione asked.

"Well Draco grabbed some Marciano cherries, whipping cream and chocolate sauce. He said he wanted to make sundaes. However he and Ginny never did come back with any ice cream." Harry explained.

Krista started busting up laughing so hard that her sides began to ache. It took her several minutes to calm down. "Harry, Draco wasn't referring to ice cream sundaes." She said.

"He wasn't. Then what did he mean?" Harry asked.

Kaiba smirked. "Let's just put it this way, you know Krista and I aren't big on sweets but I do find those sundaes very enjoyable."

Harry started to blush at the kinky suggestion. He took a few moments to recompose his figure. "Krista, since you figured it out, do you think I'm crazy?" Harry asked.

"No I would say you are patient with a tad bid of possessiveness." Krista said.

"I don't understand what the two of you are talking about." Atem stated.

Harry sat down he figured maybe talking to his friends would help the frustrations he had built up inside of him. "I love Serenity and I want to make love with her. I've been holding back because I refuse to share that with Voldemort and as long as I carry a piece of his soul in me it would be like she is with him and me and that isn't acceptable to me." Harry confessed.

"I wish you had just said that earlier, Krista would have quit picking on your innocence." Kaiba said.

"I usually don't mind her jokes; it is part of who she is. But lately they have been getting on my nerves and it isn't anyone's fault. It is Voldemort's fault. If a piece of his soul wasn't attached to me. I'd have taken up Serenity's offer on Valentine's Day. It took a lot of self control not to yield. She was very persistent." Harry confessed.

"I'm sure Serenity will understand, but you have to tell her. She thinks something is wrong with her and that is why you keep your foot on the breaks. She thinks you don't think she is sexy." Krista stated.

"She told you that?" Harry asked.

"No she told Mai and Mai told me." Krista said.

"Is that because of your bond as female duelist?" Harry asked.

"No it is because we care about you two and your problems. We want to help." Krista explained.

"I'll tell her in the morning, right now I have other things to worry about. Like what to do with Tristan and Duke the two of them keep hounding me for Luna's phone number." Harry said.

"She doesn't have a phone, I should get her one." Krista said

"Ever since she took the portkey back home after the funeral, those two have been trying come up with a way to see who can get a date with Luna first. Bakura started taking bets which of those two would get to Luna first." Harry explained.

"Poor Luna now she has three guys crushing on her." Hermione said.

"Who is the third?" Harry asked.

"Neville, he really has a huge crush on her. Ginny said he told her and asked what he should do." Krista said.

"Speaking of Neville, how would we go about opening his mind, without giving him a Mind Crush I mean?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Atem asked.

"Well the night we went to fight the Death Eaters he wanted to help but he associates dark with evil and they aren't the same." Hermione explained.

Krista all of a sudden had an idea come to her. "Hermione feel like a girls' day out tomorrow. I can pick up Luna a phone. There is also a book out that should help Neville to realize dark doesn't equal evil. It is a collection of stories from woman who were battered and then after having enough of the abuse they killed the abuser." Krista stated.

"Royal Sorceress, you are brilliant that just might work." Kaiba said as he gave Krista kiss on her cheek.

"Sounds like fun. We can hit the mall than the spa." Hermione suggested.

"Even though I'm not a girl do you mind if I tag along. I want your guys' help shopping for an outfit and a look for dueling." Harry stated.

"I was hoping you would ask us." Krista exclaimed. "Tell me Harry how you feel about getting some contacts. The last time you dueled Yugi, your glasses broke and you had to use a Repairing Charm. We don't want that to happen at the tournament. Any magic at the tournament and KC stock will start to take a nose dive."

"I've actually been contemplating getting contacts so let's do it. I put my faith in you girls' hands." Harry said.

"We'll see if Mai, Ginny and Serenity want to join us. We can make it a great shopping day." Hermione stated.

Harry started to yawn, "Kaiba where can I crash, I'm starting to get tired?" He asked.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows for you four. You can make beds on the couches in here or on the floor. I'll just let the others pass out in the theater. It wouldn't be the first time people have passed out in there. I don't think it'll be the last." Kaiba said as he left the passenger section and returned later with some blankets and pillows. He placed them on the side table and everyone grabbed one and started to make a place to lie down for the night. Harry grabbed a pillow and blanket for Serenity. He placed the pillow gently under her forehead. He then put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead before making himself a place to sleep.

Kaiba picked up his laptop. "Krista, I'm heading to my on board office. Care to join me." He asked.

Krista picked up her blue laptop and placed it under her arm. "Sounds good. We do have a lot of work to take care of just don't forget my coffee." Krista teased as she and Seto exited the passenger section and headed to Kaiba's office.

Seto unlocked the door and held it open for Krista. Krista ran over to the coffee maker and started to make some coffee while Kaiba sat at his desk and fired up his laptop. Kaiba was typing away on his laptop as he spoke. "Imzadi, while I'm working out the details for my new division. I need you to work out the details of my plan that I sent to your interdepartmental E-mail." He said as he briefly looked up to see Krista was sitting on the couch. As he stared at his girl he could help but notice how sexy she looked.

Krista hit some keys on the keyboard to her laptop to access her E-mail. She took a few moments to read it and started laughing. "I'll see what I can do. I don't foresee a problem in changing this particular law to adapt to your plan. After all you still have over half the court bribed as well as the new Minister. Talk about a stroke of luck the new minister was one of the officials you had bribed during dad's trail."

"And he is still on my payroll." The CEO smirked. "How soon do you think the law will be implemented?"

"Before school starts I'm sure. I'm sending an e-mail to Arthur to get me a meeting with whoever is in charge of the magical communities legislation. I never thought I would have to lobby for a magical law, but it shouldn't be more different than the ones I've done for you for passing new business laws." Krista stated with confidence as she got up and poured two cups of coffee.

Kaiba smirked. "I have taught you well, you are ruthless at the negotiation table."

Krista walked over to Seto's desk and handed him a cup of coffee. "I did learn from the best." Krista said as she wrapped her arms around Seto neck.

"In due time the magical world will embrace technology, and I will have the law I need in place to make next school year a bit more pleasant." Seto said.

"When I succeed magical calculus maybe your second favorite subject instead of your favorite." Krista teased as she walked back to her laptop to finish some work.

"I prefer to think it would be a draw." Kaiba stated.

"Finished sending the e-mail now we wait. Is there something else you needed Mr. Kaiba?" Krista said flirtatiously. She loved how her antics always heated up the moment.

Kaiba leaped out of his chair. He ran over to Krista and pulled her up by the waist lifting her off her feet. "You will pay for that. We are alone and I don't expect any distractions." Seto said as he started to unzip Krista dress. He let it fall off her shoulders and he bent over and started to kiss her collar bone. "Mokaba took a sleeping potion as soon as we boarded so he is asleep, and most of the geek squad are getting hammered on my liquor."

"Everyone deals with grief differently. I personally think your plan is perfect." Krista said as turned herself around. She removed Seto's suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Krista then took her hands and ran them over Kaiba's shoulders removing his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. "Now that is a better view. You are so sexy my lover."

"You aren't so bad yourself." Kaiba teased as he lifted Krista up allowing her dress to fall off her. He then carried her to the couch in his office and laid her on it. He spent several moments looking at his woman. He couldn't believe that she was there and all his. He pulled her body close to his and started to kiss her passionately.

Krista and Kaiba were oblivious to the passing of time as they spent the time in each other's arms allowing their bodies and their souls to become one. After a blissful and passionate night, Krista and Kaiba fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor in his office.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 4

Atem, Hermione, Harry, Krista, Kaiba, Draco, Ginny, Mai and Serenity were all gathered in the living room of Kaiba Manor. It was early in the morning and everyone was excited to be heading out for the day. "Okay here is what we are going to do today. The girls and I are going to give Harry a makeover. We have several stops to make today one will be Azon's boutique for a couple of reasons one he will have the best selection of apparel for duelists. He also texted me telling me that our dresses and tuxes are ready for final fittings, and if no alterations are needed we can pick them up."

"I guess that means the guys are going to joining you for part of the day. I'll have Roland bring a limo out front since your car only fits four." Kaiba said. "Let's say we meet at Azon's boutique at three. That should give you girls a chance to get Harry to the optometrist and do some shopping at the mall."

"Sounds good. We will start with stopping at _Sakamoto's Spa and Solon_." Krista stated as she held out her hand to examine her nails. "I am in desperate need of a manicure. My Herbology OWL was brutal and chipped all my nails."

"Hey, Hot Stuff, buy yourself several new outfits while you are out today." Draco said as he handed Ginny his credit card.

"This has your name on it. I don't think I can use it." Ginny stated.

"I can fix that little problem." Draco said as he pulled out his wand and tapped the credit card. The letters on the card magically changed. "Now it has your name on it, no one will know the difference."

"Draco if you keep buying stuff for Ginny you two are going to be busted." Hermione teased.

"I'm rich and have the right to buy my girl stuff. My Baby Cakes deserves to have new clothes, jewelry, accessories, and whatever else I can think of. And it isn't like anyone is going to notice her stuff this summer." Draco reasoned.

"I doubt I'll buy any new jewelry, since if I did I couldn't wear my dragons. And I love my dragons." Ginny stated.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny waist. "Baby Cakes, you just made my day, I'm glad you like your dragon jewelry. I think it looks sexy on you." Draco sneered.

"Fred and George might put two and two together once the tournament starts they did buy tickets. And I don't know how we can keep them from finding out that your dragons are replicas of Draco's ace." Harry said.

"They may not be able to make it after all. They started making money hand over fist at their shop. I am glad that I got to get away from my folks' house for the summer. If I had to spend any more time with Phlegm I would have hexed her. She was really getting on my nerves and that was less than two days with her." Ginny said.

"That isn't a nice thing to say about Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Phlegm is Bill's girlfriend and they are now engaged." Ginny spat out with her voice dripping with disgust.

"What is her real name?" Harry asked.

"Fleur Delacour. I met her when I picked up Ginny. When I heard her accent I started to speak to her in French as a friendly gesture. She told me rather rudely that she was surprised someone who went to school with Ginny was fluent in French. I then started to cuss her out in German to prove I could speak several languages." Krista said.

"Bill is getting married to her?" Hermione asked.

"Yep next summer and my family is forcing me to not only go to the wedding but to actually be in it." Ginny said.

"Think I could gate crash it, and then kidnap you." Draco teased.

"I would make it so worth your while if you did that." Ginny stated.

"I have a question that is a bit off this topic, but I was wondering how are we going to disguise Draco for Kaiba and Krista's wedding?" Harry asked.

"Draco already agreed on the use of Polyjuice Potion. I started brewing it already and it will be done in time for the wedding. He will be introduced as my cousin on my mother's side, since we know that there are some people coming that don't exactly have a positive attitude towards the Malfoy family." Krista explained.

Atem spent a few moments thinking. He had a question that had been eating the back of his mind so he said casually. "Kaiba, I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

"I wanted to know if you want a bachelor party. I'm your best man and I'm responsible for throwing you one." Atem said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Only if it is a joined party with Krista's bachelorette party, if you insist on throwing me a bachelor party than I want a lap dance from the best lap dancer I've ever had a lap dance from at my party, hands down that would be Krista. So get together with your Queen and come up with something." The CEO belted out with annoyance in his voice.

"Okay people let's start heading out. I want to get this done in a timely fashion. I still have to search Magic Formula for a protective spell to put on the Manor." Krista ordered.

Harry and the gang of girls exited the Kaiba Manor. They walked to the limo and got in. Krista pushed a button on the intercom. "Roland, take us to _Sakamoto's Spa and Solon_."

"Right away, Miss Klearity. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." Roland replied.

Serenity snuggled close to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. "Harry, I wanted to apologize for last night." She said.

"Forget about it, I'm just glad you understood where I was coming from." Harry said.

"I'm glad you told me." Serenity said.

"Me too." Harry said as he gave Serenity a quick kiss.

"ahhh, aren't you two cute." Ginny teased.

"Knock it off." Harry said as he turned red.

"Why should I?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Because if you don't I'll tell your mum about your extracurricular activates with the Black Dragon." Harry threatened.

"Chosen One, if you are going to attempt blackmail you need the threat to not be an empty one. You would never betray Draco and Ginny to Mrs. Weasley." Hermione stated.

"Is she coming to the wedding I know that Mr. Weasley works for KC?" Harry asked.

"No but Fred and George said they are coming, as well as Neville who he said would be escorted by his grandma. Apparently the woman is paranoid about letting him out alone since Voldemort made his announcement that he was back. I also know that Marik and Bakura invited the Patil twins as their dates. How Bakura thinks he can dance and DJ at the same time is beyond me."

The limo pulled into the parking lot of the solon. Everyone exited the limo and entered the spa. "What do you expect me to do while you are getting your nails done?"

"Harry you said you wanted us to give you a makeover. You will get your hair done." Mai said.

Ichiro walked up to the group. "Krista, so good to see you again." He said.

"Ichiro, I need a manicure, pedicure and my coffee." Krista stated.

Ichiro looked at Krista's hands. "Oh my God, girl, your nails look terrible. You should really see me more often." He said.

"I go to school in England." Krista said. Even though she knew she could technically take a shadow portal to get her nails done it would arise suspicions so she decided against coming to domino city every week to get her nails done. "It isn't just a hop skip and a jump here. Tell you what why don't you meet me at the KC tower in London every Saturday and you can fix them for me. I would pay you extra of course as well as pay for your plane ticket. Hell I'll have a KC jet take you there personally."

"Girl, if it will keep your nails from looking like this, absolutely." Ichiro said.

"Looks like you'll be having Professor Sprout after all next year." Hermione said.

"What would the rest of the group want?" Ichiro asked.

Mai pushed Harry closer to the owner of the solon. "Harry needs your duelist makeover." Mai said.

Ichiro looked at Harry. "Oh my God yes, that hairstyle does need some work. I'll have Rica do you. She loves to do my duelists makeover. Now young man, go sit in Rica's chair and she'll take care of you. And don't leave her chair until she is done. My poor eyes haven't seen a style that bad in years." He stated.

"Rica red and gold should be perfect." Mai yelled.

"Will do." Rica yelled back as Harry was looking back at his friends with a why me look on his face.

"Now Mai do you want your usual treatments today?" Ichiro asked.

"Wish I had the time, but we have to get Harry to the optometrist so I'll just get a highlight and and trim today." Mai said.

"Very good." Ichiro said as he clapped his hands again and another stylist came over and escorted Mai to a chair.

"Now girl with the Red Eyes Black Dragon earrings what can I do for you?"

"Could you put emerald green and silver highlights in my hair?"

"Ginny if you do that you are announcing to the world that you are totally hot for a certain Slytherin." Krista teased.

"Hey I love my man. I think Draco would get a kick out of seeing the Slytherin green and silver in my hair." Ginny stated.

"Your boyfriends name is dragon. I bet he is a stud huh." Ichiro said.

"Oh my God yes." Ginny said. Ichiro pointed to a chair for Ginny to go sit in to get her hair highlighted.

"Tell me Ichiro how's Christopher is doing." Krista asked.

Ichiro started to get tears in his eyes as he spoke. "The bastard dumped me."

"So sorry to hear that." Krista said as she gave her manicurist a hug. "You want me to have Seto get him fired."

Ichiro took out a tissue to wipe his eyes before speaking. "Won't work he moved away too, ran off with some guy from the health club."

"Bastard!" Krista snapped. "I'm sure you'll find a date for my wedding."

"I'll go stag if need be, but enough about my broken heart." Ichiro said while attempting to dry his eyes. "What would Hermione like done today?"

"I can't believe you remembered my name." Hermione stated with awe in her voice.

"Girl, I always remember the names of customers." Ichiro bragged.

"I would like to have manicure as well." Hermione said.

"No problem." Ichiro showed Hermione where to sit to get her nails done. He then turned to face Serenity. "And you I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name is Serenity and I don't know what to have done." Serenity said.

"Ichiro give her the soon to be fallen angel treatment." Krista suggested.

"Oh that is a good one, and not to mention a very special one." Ichiro said as he clapped his hands.

"What is meant by fallen angel?" Serenity asked.

"It means we'll make your hair and nails beautiful for a very special night in the not too distant future." Ichiro explained.

"Translation a highlight and a French manicure." A stylist said as she took Serenity to her stand to do her hair and nails.

"Now girl sit I have a lot of work to do on your nails. I swear that school of yours needs to know that nails shouldn't be abused like this." Ichiro said as he escorted Krista to his table and she placed her hands in the dish to soak.

Within a couple of hours the girls were done with their hair and nails. They were waiting at the counter when Rica came up dragging Harry who was desperately trying to hide his hair.

"He is done, but he seems to think it is too much." Rica said.

"I love it." Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry's new hair style. Rica had trimmed and layer cut the hair. She then had colored his hair with red and gold streaks.

"My hair is now three colors." Harry said.

"At least it doesn't stick up like Yugi and Atem's." Mai said.

"Not right now. But you just wait my hair never stays put. Tell me why again I talked you girls into this." Harry said.

"Because you need a dueling look and those streaks in your hair will go so great with leather outfit accented with a belt." Krista explained.

"Add some belts on the arms too." Mai added.

"Azon is going to make a killing today." Krista stated.

Krista handed Ichiro her credit card. "Put everyone's treatments on my card will you." Ichiro ran Krista's card and she signed for the purchase. The gang then followed her to the limo.

"Next stop the mall, while Harry is at the optometrist we girls will hit the lingerie store. I need some new intimate apparel."

Harry's face turned bright red. "This is the last time I'm shopping with you girls. You are seriously embarrassing me."

"I like your new hair." Serenity said as she gave Harry a reassuring kiss in an effort to make her guy feel less embarrassed.

The gang hopped in the limo and headed for the Domino City Mall. When they got to the mall, Krista showed harry where the eye doctor's office was located and got him checked in. She told Harry he could just give pay her back later since he only had wizard money on him at the moment.

The girls headed to the lingerie store. "I think Serenity needs something nice. It is only a few days until the summer solstice." Hermione said.

"What did you all go with?" Serenity asked.

"I went with red lace." Hermione said.

"Black leather and lace." Ginny stated.

"Over here girls I think I found the perfect one for Serenity." Mai said while holding up a white satin knee length negligee.

"Yes, that is perfect." Krista said as she saw something she liked as well. "Hey take a look at this girls, I think I just found my wedding night teddy." She held up a sapphire blue lace teddy.

The girls spent the next hour picking out different lingerie outfits. Hermione went with a red satin nightie that had a white lace trim. Ginny found herself an emerald green lace teddy with a matching emerald green grader belt. Mai chose a classic black lace nightie. The girls had finished buying their stuff and headed towards the eye doctor's office.

Harry was just exiting the office when he bumped into the girls. He was carrying his glasses in his hand. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I like you in contacts they really show off your lovely eyes." Serenity said as she wrapped her warms around Harry's waist giving him a kiss. Harry pulled Serenity in closer returning her affections.

"Okay you two time to head to Azon's boutique." Krista said as she led the group out of the mall and down the street. "Azon's boutique is about three blocks down the street. Roland had to go pick up the other so the limo will be there."

The group arrived at a three story building that was covered with glass windows. In each window were several displays. "Harry will need the second floor. That is where the leather department is located." Mai said.

"Mai, Hermione and I need to do our final dress fittings." Krista explained so we will be on the top floor in the private bridal section.

"Where is formal wear in this store, I want a new dress for the wedding and since I've got Draco's credit card. I don't have to worry about price." Ginny said.

"Top floor is formal wear. I suggest finding something in silk since Alexandria is really hot this time of year." Mai said.

"Ginny while you are at it pick up some outfits for you to wear while at the tournament. You know Draco would want his arm candy to look hot." Krista suggested.

"Don't you think that would be taking advantage of the fact he gave me his credit card." Ginny said.

"Ginny he is rich he won't mind, he wants to see you in new stuff, it gives him pleasure to spoil you." Krista stated.

"I can think of other things to pleasure him as well." Ginny said suggestively.

"By Ra Ginny I'm so proud of you. You have fully embraced the pleasures of life!" Krista exclaimed.

"Life is too short not to." Ginny said.

"Let's start heading in now." Krista suggested. She and the others entered the store to see that Kaiba, Yugi, Atem, Mokaba, Sirius and Draco were waiting for them.

Draco ran up to Ginny, he lifted her hair and examined her new highlights. "Sweet thing, your hair is such a turn on." He sneered as he put her hair down. "Who knew a Gryffindor would wear Slytherin colors."

"I thought you would like them." Ginny said.

"I think you look sexy, now what is in your bag?" Draco asked.

"You told me to shop so I bought something fun." Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

Ginny opened the bag allowing Draco to see what she had bought. Draco spent a few moments admiring Ginny's taste in intimate apparel. "Baby Cakes you are wearing tonight." Draco then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "However it won't stay on for long."

"I was going to get myself a dress for the wedding and some new outfits to wear during the tournament want to come with?" She asked.

Draco whispered seductively in her ear. "Only if I can watch you try it on and pull off the horizontal mambo in the dressing room." Ginny felt herself becoming completely flushed, as she led Draco up to the top floor to start to pick out a dress.

Krista snickered as she saw the two lovers head up the escalator to the top floor. "Harry why don't you and Serenity head to the leather section, we shouldn't be too long it is only a final fitting we'll meet you at the checkout counter when we are done."

"Come on Harry, I can help you find some things that should work for dueling. After all my brother is a great duelist." Serenity said as she took Harry's hand and led him to the leather section of Azon's shop.

"We are just waiting for Azon. He ran to his office to get our order. He said he had the tuxes and dresses locked in his vault." Kaiba explained as he walked over to Krista and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Big brother, what are we going to do with Becky's dress?" Mokaba asked.

"I don't know. What do you think she would want done with it?" Kaiba replied.

Mokaba pondered Seto's question for several moments before speaking. "I think we should donate it to the orphanage. I think Becky would like that. There has to be some girl there who would like a new pink dress. Since I know Krista ordered Becky's dress in pink silk."

Krista gave Mokie a hug. "I think Rebecca would like that." She said.

"I really miss my Becky." Mokaba said.

"You know Mokaba the ones we love never really leave us." Sirius said as he pressed his index finger to Mokie chest symbolizing that Rebecca will always be in his heart. "They are always right here."

Mokie save Sirius a slight smile. "You are right. Becky will always be in my heart."

Azon came walking up to the members of the wedding party. He was pushing a clothing roll rack. On the rack held five tuxes and three dresses. "Okay now I need the guys to try theses tuxes on. And the girls theses dresses. If no alterations are needed you can take them home with you. Now if you will follow me up to the private bridal section we'll start trying these on."

The gang took the elevator to the top floor. They then followed Azon to the private bridal section. The section had several mirrors as well as a few chairs to sit in.

Mokaba walked up to the rack and was looking at the roll rack when he asked. "Azon where is Becky's dress."

"I left it the vault considering the circumstances." Azon said.

"We'll be buying the dress you designed for Becky as well as all these. We are going to donate her dress to charity." Mokaba explained.

"I'll make sure to get it. So sad what happened." Azon said.

"_If only Azon knew the truth and not the cover story I released to the presses. The death of the American Champion Duelist wasn't going to go unnoticed so I told the press she died of a brain aneurism. I even got a fake autopsy report to verify it." _Seto said telepathically.

"Now let's start with Mai and Hermione." Azon said as went over to his rack and pulled off a light purple dress and handed it to Mai.

"You had to put me in purple didn't you?" Mai teased as she went into the changing room and came out moment later wearing her dress. It made of silk and was floor length with a halter top. The dress clung beautifully to Mai's curves.

Azon was looking Mai up and down. "Turn around." Azon said. Mai turned around showing off every angle of her dress. "You look fabulous. I don't need to alter anything." Azon handed Hermione her dress. Hermione's dress was identical in style to Mai's except hers was baby blue. Hermione went into the dressing room came out and waited for Azon's approval. Once again he was satisfied and Hermione went to change.

"Next I want all you guys to try on the tuxes. I followed Kaiba's directions to the letter. The jackets and pants are black with an extra large inside pocket in the jacket for Yugi. The bowties and cummerbunds are sapphire blue. The tops are a traditional long-sleeved white dress shirt and are 100% silk with sapphire encrusted cufflinks." Azon said as he handed each of the guys their tuxes. The men went into the changing rooms and came out moments later wearing their tuxes.

"You look really handsome, lover." Krista said.

"You all look fabulous, now turn around so that I can see if the pants or jackets need taken in anywhere." The men followed Azon's instructions. "Looks good, what do you think Krista?"

Krista body was filled with mischief as she said. "I think Seto's pants need to be brought up just a tad in the crotch. He has a great package and should show it off."

"Imzadi!" Kaiba hollered as he and all the rest of the men started to blush crimson. "I don't need my pants altered, Azon. I think everything is fine. Now let's finish this fitting so I can get back to working on my company."

Krista playfully stuck her tongue out at Seto. "Party killer."

Azon grabbed Krista's dress. "Here Krista now it is your turn. Kaiba I think you should leave it is bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." Azon said as Krista went into the dressing room.

"I don't believe in such things. I am paying for this dress and I want to see it." Kaiba belted out in annoyance.

"Can I get a hand in here this isn't as easy to try on as it looks." Krista hollered. Mai and Hermione entered the dressing room to help Krista into her dress. Several minutes later the three girls exited the dressing room.

Krista was standing in front of everyone in her dress. "Imzadi, you look beautiful." Kaiba said as he looked at his girl in her wedding dress. The dress had a tube top style bust that was sapphire blue. The rest of the dress was white with a sapphire blue trim. The lace covering the dress had a floral print on it with the flowers sapphire blue. Krista veil was one that hung down her back, but didn't cover her face. The veil matched the lace on the dress and was held in her hair with a sapphire and diamond encrusted tiara

Azon walked around the Krista admiring the dress he had created for her. "Fabulous and as requested you can remove the midriff. I'm sure you noticed the border of sapphire buttons that holds the two pieces together."

"I did, and thanks again for designing my dress to my specifications." Krista said as she went back into the dressing room to change.

"Well it looks like no one needs any alterations so I'll wait for the bride to be to finish changing back into her sapphire blue halter top and black leather mini skirt. Then I'll grab the Rebecca's dress out of my vault and get these ready for you to take with you." Krista came out of the dressing room and handed Azon her dress. Azon then left the room pushing the rolling cart with all the tuxes and dresses on it.

"Mai and I are going to go find Harry and help him choose an outfit." Hermione said as she and Mai left the group to go find Harry.

"We should start to get organized to head back to Kaiba Manor. Where exactly did Ginny and Draco go?" Atem asked.

"Draco wanted to get it on in a dressing room." Krista stated.

Yugi's face started to turn pink. "I thought your mind was dirty but I think your cousin has you beat. I don't even think you would try that in a department store." Yugi said.

Krista was slightly annoyed by Yugi's comment. So she decided she better show him that she had Draco beat. "Innocent One, you have barely begun to know what my mind is capable of, not only have I screwed in a dressing room, I've scored in places you can't even image. And no one is as dirty minded as I am. And now I'm going to prove it."

Krista leaned over and whispered something to Yugi who turned bright red. "I stand corrected." Yugi squeaked.

"What did you say to him?" Atem asked.

"I told him what I would say to someone I wanted a one night stand with while I was a member of the underground." Krista smirked.

"I understand Yugi's embarrassment. He gets embarrassed by a slightly suggestive comment. Your underground pick up line was excessively descriptive." Kaiba said as he leaned over to whisper in his girl's ear "and a major turn on."

Yugi's face was still bright red as he spoke. 'Krista you actually would say that or are you and Kaiba pulling my legs."

"I'm dead serious. I got more one night stands with that line than any other." Krista stated.

Kaiba was snicker as poor Yugi seemed to permanently red faced. "Next time don't try to bruise Krista's pride, she will retaliate." Kaiba said.

"Come on you guys let's go find the others so we can buy our stuff and head back to the manor, I still need to search Magic Formula for a protective spell." Krista suggested as she and the others left the bridal area and headed to the checkout counter. When they arrived at the checkout counter they found Ginny and Draco there. Krista noticed that all of their wedding outfits were at the counter so she ran up and quickly had the cashier ring up the dresses and the tuxes. When she was done she walked over to Seto and gave him a quick kiss.

Yugi's face was still beat red as the gang approached the two young lovers. Draco noticed the red face on Yugi and asked. "Yugi, why the red face?"

"Krista told me her pick up line she used as an underground duelist just because I said you were more sexually minded then her. She was trying to teach me a lesson." Yugi cried out with his voice filled with embarrassment.

Draco started laughing. "Everyone knows you don't mess with the Queen of the Underground's reputation. She is prideful and vain and will defend her reputation."

"I take it you are familiar with Krista's line." Kaiba said.

"I am from the underground, and that line was famous." Draco stated.

A wave of panic rolled down the spine of the Royal Sorceress. "I never used it on you did I? The only thing I really remember from facing you in the underground was the fact that you were a rookie and had a dragon themed deck."

Draco snickered before speaking. "No thank God." Krista breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she would have been able to handle knowing she had hit on her own cousin. "You were reasonable for telling me that I was too innocent for the underground and that I needed to win a duel against the Crimson Vixen to solve that problem." Draco smirked.

Krista started laughing as she spoke. "I take it you found the Crimson Vixen and won a duel against her."

"I did." Draco stated. "Whatever happened to her? The rumor in England's underground was that she disappeared out of the underground shortly before I left the underground." Draco inquired.

"She died from a drug overdose. They brought her into the hospital where I was visiting a patient. I recognized her underground outfit since she was still in it. That is what led me to create the flyers that you found which inspired you to challenge me to a rematch." Krista explained.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Harry and the others to get here and we can head out." Kaiba said.

Soon Mai, Hermione, and Serenity came up to the group. Harry was trying to hid behind the three girls. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the new and improved Harry Potter." Mai said as the three girls stepped out of the way to reveal Harry dressed in his dueling outfit.

Harry was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a gold muscle tank. He had on black spiked leather arm bands on his biceps. He had put two black belts around his waist one had his deck holder attached to it. He had topped off his outfit with a waist length red cape. "I love it, there is just one more thing that I think would pull the entire outfit together." Krista said.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Get duo colored contacts for when you duel. Make one eye red and the other a slightly lighter green then your natural emerald green eyes." Krista suggested.

"I think that would be so sexy." Serenity said.

"Serenity, please don't tease me now." Harry begged.

"Not teasing I do think it would be hot." Serenity said as she gave Harry a quick kiss.

"I'll cast a coloring charm on a pair of my contacts when we get back to the manor, but I'll only wear them to duel." Harry stated.

"That works. Now let's go I still have a spell book to search though." Krista said as she went to the counter to pay for Harry outfit. The gang then filed out of Azon's shop and headed back to Kaiba Manor.

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was nearing four in the morning on June 21st. Kaiba and Krista awoke early they both knew that today would be a busy day not only did Krista have a very important spell to cast, but Atem and Hermione insisted that their combination bachelor/bachelorette party be later that evening.

Kaiba was sitting on their bed opening drug store bag. "Imzadi are you ready?" He asked.

Krista sigh as she sat down on the bed next to her lover. "As ready as I'll ever be. Just do it quickly I hate needles. That was one of the things I stayed away from while a member of the underground." She said.

Kaiba looked at the fear in his lover's eyes and was inwardly cursing the spell they were about to cast. "I'm sorry we even have to do this, but it is the easiest, safest and most painless way to extract your blood for the spell." He said.

"Remind me to ask my ancestor why most shadow spells require blood the next time I see him." Krista said.

"That's oblivious. Shadow magic is controlled with mediums that were created from the blood of victims so the spells would also require blood." Kaiba stated.

Krista rolled her eyes obviously her man was as nervous as she was since he didn't pick up her sarcasm. "I know that! I was being a smart ass." Krista teased.

"I think we should use your left arm since you are right handed." Kaiba said as he wrapped a medical band around Krista's bicep. "And after the spell you are taking some time off. I don't want you to go to the office today."

"You better stay home with me." Krista threatened.

"I can work from home that isn't a problem for me, I am the boss. But if you are too wiped out after casting your spell you will not be working." Kaiba stated.

Krista looked into her lover's cobalt eyes as she spoke. "I shouldn't be too wiped out. You did make sure to get the butterfly needle right."

"Yes I did." Kaiba said as he pulled out a medical syringe from the drugstore bag.

Krista closed her eyes and held out her left arm to Kaiba. "Do it now before I change my mind." Krista belted.

Kaiba looked at his woman while his stomach started to turn. He really hoped he never would have to do anything like this again. He gently took her arm and inserted the needle into her elbow pit. He quickly extracted the necessary 10ml of Krista's blood. "Done." Kaiba said as he removed the needle from the syringe and capped the vial containing Krista's blood.

Krista removed the band on her arm and took the vial and put in the pocket of her skirt. "Thank Ra. Now let's get the fucking spell over with so I can just enjoy the rest of the day." Krista said.

Krista and Kaiba walked out of their bedroom when they got to Harry's door Krista pounded on it. "Get up Chosen One. It is almost sunrise and we have a soul fragment to extract." She hollered.

"I'm up and almost done getting dressed. I'll meet you in the living room in about ten minutes. I still have to put in my contacts." Harry hollered.

Krista and Kaiba walked down the hall and descended the stars into the living room. They got there to see that Hermione had awoken early. She was sitting on the couch with a book open reading it. "Why is the Queen awake this early?" Krista asked.

"Last week I had a thought and wanted to verify my theory so I ordered a book from Flourish and Blots it arrived yesterday." Hermione explained without taking her nose out of her book.

"Still doesn't explain being wake before sunrise, you and the Pharaoh are usually in bed until around 9am." Kaiba teased.

Hermione glanced up from her book. "I have been puzzled lately on why Dumbledore insisted on being able to have access to the Sword of Gryffindor. Bakura is certain that Dumbledore will take it from him so I'm trying to figure out Dumbledore's motivation." Hermione said.

"How is your new book going to help?" Kaiba asked.

"This book is a history of goblin created items. Since goblins have different magic then humans I'm seeing what type of magical properties the Sword of Gryffindor might have." Hermione stated as she went back to reading her book.

"Good luck in your research. I'll lend you a hand later if you need a break." Krista said as she walked over to the wall. When she got to the wall she turned her head to face Kaiba. "I just thought of something, lover." Krista said as she pressed her hand to a square panel on the wall.

"What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"You are going to have to update the system when we get back from our honeymoon in Greece since my name won't be the same." Krista said.

Kaiba snickered before speaking. "I will won't I."

"Krista Klearity access number 670-KWQ-5B." Krista said.

"Finger prints and DNA analysis confirmed. Hello Miss Klearity." A female voice rang opening a panel on the wall. Inside the panel was as safe. Krista entered the combination and removed Magic Formula as well as a solid gold bracelet. It looked like one that would have been worn by Cleopatra.

"Got everything I need. I wanted to make sure there were no screw ups so I'm going to have my spell book with me when I cast this spell." Krista said as she started to walk back towards Harry and Seto.

"A wise precaution, I also am going to text Odion just so we can verify the extraction was a success." Kaiba said as he whipped out his cell phone and started to send a message on it.

Harry descended the stairs while speaking. "I'm ready. Let's get Voldemort's soul out of me."

Hermione slammed her book shut causing Harry to jump. "By Ra that is it!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"I wonder what she discovered." Harry asked.

"Whatever she discovered we'll have to be filled in later, we have only a few minutes until sunrise so Harry and I need to go outside." Krista said.

"I'm coming with you!" Kaiba demanded.

"Figured as much." Krista said as she escorted Harry and Seto out to the back yard of Kaiba Manor. She placed the bracelet and Magic Formula on the table. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial with her blood in it. She handed the vial to Harry.

Harry was looking at the vial in his hand. "What is this for?" He asked.

"In order to cast the spell you must drink my blood." Krista explained as she pulled out a sugar tester and pricked her finger. She let a drop of her blood fall into the key hole of Magic Formula opening up her spell book. Krista held her hand over the book and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula hear my cry this morning and find me the spell Solstice Souls." A purple gust blew over her book turning the pages and stopping the spell Krista summoned. Krista quickly read over the spell she wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything.

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers when he spoke. "Royal Sorceress, are you serious when you say I have to drink this."

"Chosen One, yes I am the instructions for this spell says you much consume 10ml of my blood now drink and I'll then cast the spell." Krista ordered.

"Great I get to be a vampire today." Harry said sarcastically.

"If you are that queasy about it we can call off the spell." Krista said.

"I want Voldemort's soul out of me so just cast the damn spell." Harry said as he uncorked the vial and swallowed the contents.

"Okay Harry now I need you to stand right next to me so that I can finish this spell." Harry walked over to Krista and she placed her left hand in the small of Harry back and her right hand on the bracelet. She then spoke in Ancient Egyptian as her Millennium Necklace began to glow and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. "Shadows hear me on this dawning of this sacred day as we need to free a soul that is possessed. Take the the soul that is possessing the host and move it to this medium. Shadows hear my plea." Purple and black shadows emerged from Krista body. The shadows blanketed the entire area. They seemed to linger on forever as the spell was continuing Krista felt herself becoming lightheaded but she never broke her concentration. After what seemed like an eternity to Krista the shadows dissipated and she dropped to the ground.

Seto ran to where Krista had fainted. "Krista, say something." The CEO said as fear started to coarse though his veins.

Harry walked over to Kaiba with concern showing on his face. "Was this supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. Krista swore on her deck to tell anyone of possible side effects. I can't believe she would break a vow to her deck!" Kaiba was checking over his girl. She still had a pulse but was out cold. "Hand me Magic Formula so I can see what it says but don't lose the page! Only the first born of each generation in Mahad's line can summon a spell from Magic Formula, but anyone who can read Ancient Egyptian can read it."

Harry did as he was requested and handed the book to Seto. Kaiba quickly read it. As Seto read it his body started to fill with more panic. "This shouldn't have happened! It doesn't say anything about extreme physical or magical draining as a side effect. There is always a little with shadow magic but Magic Formula always warns when it is an extreme amount. The only side effect listed in here is the one she mentioned on the plane!" The CEO belted out in frustration.

"Do you think we messed up the spell?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so Krista followed the directions to the letter." Kaiba said as he closed Magic Formula. He then lifted Krista's unconscious body carrying it bridal style. "Harry I need you to carry that bracelet and Magic Formula back into the Manor for me. I'm going to lay Krista down on the sofa in my living room."

Kaiba and Harry entered the living room to see that the rest of the Pharaoh's court had joined the Queen in the living room. The Pharaoh noticed Krista was lying unconscious in Seto's arms. "What the hell happened?" Atem yelled.

"I wish I knew! This wasn't supposed to happen there was nothing in Magic Formula that said this was a side effect! Now, get the fuck out of my way so I can lay her on the sofa!" The CEO hollered. Everyone in the room could hear the panic in his voice.

"Where do you want to me to put Magic Formula and this bracelet?" Harry asked.

"Just put them on the coffee table." The CEO said just as Krista started to groan.

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was looking up at Kaiba. Kaiba slowly helped her to a sitting up position. Krista glanced around the room and saw the concern on all her friends faces. "I passed out."

"You did, but why?" Yugi asked.

"I have a theory and I'll add this side effect to Magic Formula once my physical and magical energy levels are back to normal, so that any future casting of this spell will have it in that." Krista explained.

"You can do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I can. I would do it the same way I changed the name of the DA on the parchment, with a small blast of shadow magic. It is quite easy to do." Krista explained.

"So are you going to tell us your theory?" Marik asked.

"First I need to know if Odion is here yet." Krista said.

"He just arrived." Hermione said while pointing to a shadow portal that had materialized in the living.

Odion stepped out of the portal. "As ordered by the High Priest I'm here."

"Tomb Keeper, we need you to use the Key to verify that the fragment of Voldemort's soul was successfully extracted from Harry." Kaiba ordered.

"Right away, High Priest." Odion said with a bow. He removed the Key from his neck and held it out to Harry. He pressed the Key into Harry's chest. Odion found himself in the hall of Harry's soul and to his relief the broken door was gone. "The extraction from this boy was successful."

"Yes." Harry said with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"A little over anxious aren't you, Chosen One." Hermione teased.

"Tomb Keeper, I need you to search me now." Krista said.

"Royal Sorceress, why would that be necessary?" Odion asked.

"While I was casting the spell I felt the soul fragment exit Harry's body enter though my body. It took all the magic and strength I could create to push it out. I then blacked out before I could tell if I was successful in putting it in the bracelet. The only way to verify that is to have you search my soul." Krista stated.

Kaiba wrapped his arm around his woman as fear was overtaking his body. "That is your theory to why you passed out isn't it?" Kaiba asked and Krista nodded in response. Odion pressed the key to the chest of the Royal Sorceress and searched her soul.

When he was finished searching he removed the key. "Your soul is your own, you were successful." Odion reported causing Krista to let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Ra." Kaiba said.

"Would someone bring me some coffee, I really need a pick me up." Krista asked.

Kaiba gave his girl a quick kiss before speaking. "I'll be right back." He said. Kaiba quickly ran to the kitchen and came back carrying two cups of coffee. He sat down next to Krista and handed her one. She smiled up at her lover as she started drinking her coffee.

"Now that Voldemort's soul is out of me and in the bracelet, how do we destroy the Cleopatra looking bracelet that Krista put the soul in." Harry asked.

"We destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Why do you say that, my Queen?" Atem asked.

"I was reading the book I got when I came to a chapter describing the metals used to forge weaponry by goblins. They make them so that rust and dirt have no effect on the blades." Hermione explained.

"Still not following you." Harry stated.

"The medals are also created to absorb anything that makes the weapon more powerful. When Harry killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets the blade of the sword became impregnated with Basilisk venom." Hermione said.

"Which means it can destroy Horcruxes." Kaiba added.

"This is why Dumbledore was so insistent on making sure Bakura would let either himself or Harry borrow the sword. Dumbledore knows that Voldemort created Horcruxes and that the sword can destroy them?" Krista reasoned.

Harry felt his body feel with anger as his temper started to rise. "That manipulative bastard, he did know this whole time that I was a Horcrux, and that I would need to destroy them to vanquish Voldemort!" He yelled.

Krista drank some of her coffee as she pondered things over in her mind. "He most likely knows more about Voldemort than anyone, which means we need to find out what he knows and we know he won't tell us. And we can't just read his mind." Krista reasoned.

"I recommend playing the old man's game if he really does know about the Horcruxes he will eventually tell Harry and Harry will just have to play along until we get the information we need." Kaiba said.

"I can do that, so this school year I get to manipulate the manipulator." Harry said.

"Okay so who gets the honor of smashing this bracelet to pieces?" Marik asked.

"It is my sword I won it fair and square so I'll do it." Bakura said as he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from a holster he was wearing around his waist. He walked up to the table, lifted the sword over his head and brought it down in one swift motion. When the sword made contact with the bracelet a huge scream echoed throughout the manor as the bracelet started to vibrate as it broke into two pieces. "The bracelet is now destroyed."

"Good now I only have six more to find and destroy, but I'm going to go back to bed right now. I have the most romantic date planned for this afternoon and wish to take a nap first." Harry said as he left the others and headed towards his room.

Harry opened the door to his room to find the room completely light by candle light. He saw Serenity lying on his bed wearing her white nightie. She was laying on her side with one leg fully extended and the other bent. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Was the spell successful?" She asked.

Harry was so thrown back by the seductive atmosphere of his room. He was completely speechless and could only nod his head. This caused Serenity to smile as she walked up to Harry and gave him a passionate kiss.

Harry started to return Serenity's affections knowing that his date plans were going to change for the day. The two continued to kiss while they edged their way to Harry's bed. After several minutes Harry broke the kiss and said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Serenity said as she pulled Harry in close to her body and started kissing him again. The two found themselves in total paradise as they explored each other's bodies. Harry felt like he was floating on air as he continued to show Serenity just how much he loved her. The two were in total love making bliss as time seemed to stand still for the two new lovers.

Harry and Serenity felt like time had end as they spent the morning in each other's arms letting their passion express the love they felt for each other. Around midday both were so exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms. They knew sometime later someone would wake them up for Kaiba and Krista's party but for now they just wanted to hold onto each other until the end of time.

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh of Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: I'm taking requests for any characters you would like to see in the tournament. If you have a favorite that you would like to see let me know by way of a PM or a Review._

* * *

Chapter 6

Krista and Kaiba were sitting on the sofa in the living room typing on their laptops. Krista's coffee had perked her up and she was in the mood to get to work. Most of it related to last minute wedding plans. "It was brilliant of you to run upstairs and cast a quick muffling charm on Harry's room." Kaiba stated as he looked over at his blue eyed beauty.

Krista smiled as she spoke. "I figured he and Serenity would appreciate the added privacy."

"How did you know she was in there?" Kaiba asked.

Krista started to snicker before speaking. "She asked me last night what time sunrise was so she set her alarm to make sure to surprise Harry. I also made sure the side table drawer had plenty of supplies for them."

Kaiba leaned over and gave his girl a quick kiss. "You are so thoughtful." He said.

"The last thing those two would need is to get into the moment and realize they didn't have any protection." Krista teased.

"I wonder what the Mutt will say when he finds out, something tells me his sister didn't tell him her plans." Kaiba remarked.

"He better not spoil it for them or I'll send his ass to the Shadow Realm. I don't care if Mai loves him or not he will deserve it." Krista threatened.

"Even you wouldn't do that to Mai, you guys have a bond as female duelists. She would never forgive you." Kaiba said.

"It was a joke, my lover." Krista said.

"I guess my sense of humor is off, you gave me quite a scare this morning. I truly thought I had lost you." Kaiba said with concern in his voice.

Krista hearing the concern in her man's voice wanted to reassure him. "I was fine and am fine now." Krista said as she leaned over and gave Seto a reassuring kiss. "I hope I never have to cast that spell again."

"That makes two of us. I do think it was great that Mokaba decided to have everyone go to our in home dueling arena to duel. It is giving us time to be alone." Kaiba said as he reached his hand over and started rubbing Krista's thigh.

Krista noticing her man was in a playful mood put down her laptop and straddled Seto's lap and started to nibble on his neck while saying. "Something tells me most of the duels are Wheeler against Draco."

Kaiba was enjoying his woman's affections as he said. "The Mutt doesn't stand a chance against your cousin's deck."

Krista started to unbutton Kaiba shirt as she continued to tease her man while still wanting to have a conversation. "That is true and something tells me that Draco is having the time of his life showing that he dominates the field when he is against Wheeler."

"Bakura has started taking bets on when we will see Harry next." Kaiba remarked.

"Serenity wants to be at the party. We girls have a surprise for you boys." Krista said seductively in Seto's ear.

Kaiba's raised an eyebrow before asking. "What did you girls do?"

Krista body was filled with mischief as she spoke. "You'll have to wait and see. Nothing bad I promise you."

Kaiba gently lifted Krista off his lap and laid her on her back. He leaned over her and said. "Give me a hint."

Krista smiled up at her lover and said. "Let's just say the last few evenings, I've been spending with my female friends was a lesson. Serenity wanted to make sure that if her plan A failed plan B wouldn't."

"Now you have my curiosity really peaked." Kaiba said as he brought his body close to Krista's and started passionately kissing her. Krista started to return his affections by wrapping her legs around Seto's waist. Soon they heard two loud pops causing the couple to break apart and Kaiba quickly buttoned his shirt.

"Hey guys, we were told by Bakura yesterday when he stopped by our shop to buy some more fireworks that there is going to be a party today." George said.

"_Did you know they were coming?_" Kaiba asked telepathically.

"_No I didn't, we have a slight problem. The Polyjuice Potion won't be ready until tomorrow. I know Draco wants to attend the party with Ginny._" Krista replied.

"_We'll figure something out; at least we know these two are loyal to the Court and not Dumbledore or Voldemort. The protective shadow spell you cast around the manor makes it impossible for anyone who isn't loyal to us to apparate directly into the manor._" Kaiba stated.

"_They did help us out in our dinner theater production, where they had to cast charms on the staff_." Krista added. "_Now is the time to tell if the twins are open minded enough to handle their sister's relationship. I don't think we can come up with a way to hide Draco._"

"_He may not like it but we might have to make him stay in his room_." Kaiba suggested.

"_We'll see how they react and if all else fails I'll think of something._" Krista stated.

Fred was noticing the spaced out looks on the Krista and Kaiba said. "I told you George that we should have apparated on the front lawn and not directly into the manor, I think we interrupted the happy couple." Fred said.

"That you did, but we are used to interruptions." Kaiba said.

"We didn't know you were coming, we didn't even know that Bakura invited you. Needless to say you totally surprised us." Krista added.

"So where is our sister, we haven't seen her since we left Hogwarts that day?" Fred asked.

"Mum and Dad said she would be here with you guys." George added.

"_I'll go get her while we try to figure out what to do about your cousin._" Kaiba stated.

"_Might want to hide her hair, I'm not sure these two are ready to realize their sister is intimate with a Slytherin_." Krista suggested.

Kaiba got up from the couch when two people came into the living room. Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist with his duel disk still attached to his left arm. He was busy kissing Ginny's neck as they were walking. Ginny froze when she noticed the living room wasn't empty. "Oh shit!" She hollered.

"What is wrong, Sweet Thing?" Draco asked.

"Maybe you should look up ." Ginny suggested.

Draco looked to see the Weasley twins. "Fuck. I think we are busted."

The Weasley twins were staring at their sister they couldn't believe their eyes. "Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy."

"It is called having fun. We've been seeing each other since January." Ginny stated.

"And lovers since April." Krista said. Krista decided to see where the twins would go with this information and if all else failed she would just alter their memories.

"I'm not sure what to say." George said.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at her brothers. "Breath one word to Mum or Dad and I'll hex you." She threatened.

"You're underage!" The twins yelled together.

Ginny started laughing obviously her brothers weren't familiar with the magical loophole that everyone underage at the manor knew about. "That won't stop me since I'll make sure I'm with several of age witches and wizards the ministry won't know who conjured the spell just that one was cast, so they will assume it was one of the of age and not someone underage." She said.

"We won't tell mum she would flip out, not sure how dad would react but we won't tell him either." Fred said.

"He's been acting strange for a while." George added.

"Like most of all last year." Fred joked.

Krista knew she had to say something, but since she wasn't sure where Fred and George stood on the idea of Gryffindor being in love with a Slytherin. She also she knew that the secret of Draco being a double agent shouldn't be given to anyone else no matter who they are. So she came up with the best lie she could think of. "Fred, George. You must not tell anyone that Draco and Ginny are a couple it might hurt their chances at being on the house Quidditch teams next year."

George was staring at Ginny. "Fred, did you see Ginny's hair? She has Slytherin colors in it."

"Of course, I love Draco very much and wanted to color my hair to surprise him." Ginny said as she was starting to get upset with her brothers. She knew that if they didn't accept Draco as her boyfriend she would have to take some drastic measures.

"You don't think that will hurt your chances on being on the house team." Fred said.

Draco decided to play off of his cousin's lie to protect his secret of being a double agent stated. "No one at school knows about us. And Ginny's hair will be back to normal for the school year. Both of us want to stay on our house teams but with the stupid schools views they would never understand a Gryffindor and a Slytherin as a couple. We would be kicked off the team without anyone thinking twice about it."

"But you aren't just any Slytherin. You are Draco Malfoy the son of a Death Eater." George said.

"Last I check my worthless father jumped to his death." Malfoy said.

"Would you two really hold Draco responsible for the sins of his father?" Krista asked.

"His aunt is also a death eater." Fred added.

"So you judge me based on my evil father and my crazy aunt?" Draco inquired.

"We are concerned for our sister." George said.

"Understandable I'm a Slytherin and that makes you nervous." Draco said.

"Slytherins have different values than Gryffindors." Fred added.

"So let's look at this logically shall we. What does a Slytherin value? Cunningness, resourcefulness, rule breaking and self preservation. Are those really bad things?" Draco asked.

"Not when you put it like that." George admitted. After all he and his brother made their names legendary by breaking the rules while attending Hogwarts.

Even though Fred felt that Draco did have a point, he wasn't going to let Malfoy off that easily. "But what about the first Quidditch match of the season you insulted our family just because you have money. I'm sure Ginny remembers that fight." Fred said.

"If I remember correctly I insulted your parents and one of you hit me after the first Quidditch match. I admit insulting your parents wasn't a nice thing to do, but I am not the same as I was then." Draco said.

"Yeah you don't have any more money." George stated.

"That isn't accurate my father didn't have money when he jumped to his death. I used the small fortune I had that was just mine and invested it wisely; I've made a killing on the stock market. I still have lots of money and I enjoy buying lovely things for your sister. She deserves new things. I'm sure you won't hold that against me. You yourselves are making a killing on your joke shop and I can tell you have bought some rather nice clothes for yourselves." Draco said.

"You have been a punk as long as we have known you." Fred said.

"I love Ginny and I won't hurt her. I'll also protect her from anyone and anything." Draco said.

"Ginny, you can't really be into Malfoy." George said.

"I love him if you can't handle it then I think we are at a passing." Ginny said.

Krista had spent the last several minutes paying attention to what was being said. She felt that in time the twins would accept Ginny and Draco as a couple, but she wasn't sure if today was that day. "I think it is time I give Fred and George a test. I'm going to ask you both a question and I want you to answer truthfully. If I'm satisfied with your answer you will keep your memory of seeing Draco with Ginny. If I'm not I'll erase your memory." Krista said.

"_Royal Sorceress, are you sure you have enough strength to cast another shadow spell if need be_?" Seto asked telepathically.

"_I'm fine, High Priest, it has been hours since I extracted Voldemort from Harry._" Krista replied as she walked up to the two twins. "Okay I consider you both my friends, but I need to test your heart. I know that you are loyal to me and my friends what I don't know is where your scale is when it comes to magic. So I will ask you both this: If a Death Eater came up to you killing your twin would you retaliate by killing that Death Eater with a Killing Curse?"

"Absolutely." The twins said in unison.

Krista smiled before speaking. "Good I was hoping you would say that."

"You don't believe revenge is evil do you?" Fred said.

"What some people call revenge, I call justice as do all of my friends. It is one of the many things that Dumbledore can't stand about us. We see the grey areas where most of the wizarding community only sees black and white. Now we need you two to swear you won't tell anyone about Draco and Ginny." Krista said.

"We may think our sister has strange tastes in guys." George said.

"And wonder what the hell she sees in the punk." Fred said.

"But we won't tell anyone." George said.

"Which includes mum, dad, Dumbledore and everyone else in the Order." Fred said.

"If you two break that promise you'll be hexed by me and I guarantee you it won't be pretty." Ginny threaten as she pointed her wand at her two older brothers.

Draco noticed the rising temper in his girl and said. "Damn, Sweet Thing, you look so hot when you threaten."

Ginny smiled as she said. "You always think I'm hot."

"Can you blame me; I'm the Black Dragon second best in the Underground." Draco said.

"What is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" George asked.

Malfoy held up his left arm "Are you blind, the Black Dragon is my dueling name." He said.

"You are a duelist and our sister still fell for you." Fred said with astonishment in his voice.

"I remember when she thought the game was too confusing to watch." George added.

"I'm trying to talk her into creating her own deck." Draco stated.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"So we can play a game of strip dueling. The Queen of the Underground said it is a great form of foreplay." Draco sneered.

"If Ginny gets a deck I assume you'll want a duel disk for her as well so is she getting a custom color disk or standard since I know you are paying for it." Kaiba asked.

"Haven't decided yet, just like I haven't decided on a deck since I'm not sure I want to compete." Ginny said.

"You don't have to be a tournament style duelist to enjoy a game every now and then." Kaiba said.

"That is true, Tea, Tristan, and Duke don't compete but they do play every now and then." Krista said.

"Serenity even had to duel in Noah's virtual world." Kaiba added.

"Speaking of Serenity where did she and Harry go for their date and when are they scheduled to be back, Yugi is anxious to duel against him. Draco and I were sent to find out the ETA." Ginny said.

"I wouldn't go looking for Harry right now they never quite made it on their date. He is finally sealing the deal with Serenity." Krista said.

"About fucking time!" Draco exclaimed.

"Those two have been in Harry's room all day. They are most likely catching some sleep before the party or making noise not sure which." Krista teased.

"How much longer until the party?" George asked.

"Not long we are just waiting for Atem and Hermione to come back from the store. Hermione said something about refreshments that Serenity wanted to make sure made it." Kaiba said.

"It is all part of her plan B" Krista stated. "However plan A went so well I'm not sure we'll need them, but they still should be fun."

Atem and Hermione entered the door of the manor with their arms full of bags. "Okay Hermione and I will set up the party in the designated room that we choose."

"Which one is that?" Kaiba asked.

"It is a bachelor/bachelorette party so we are having in your play room." Hermione said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you talking about the one with the stage?" Draco asked.

"Yes she is but I had the pole taken down last night when the girls and I were helping Serenity with her plan B." Krista explained.

"This is going to be a wicket party." Fred said.

"I should probably tell Harry and Serenity it is almost time for the party." Kaiba said.

"Oh please let me do it. I've been waiting to tease potter about this day since Christmas." Malfoy said.

Just then Serenity and Harry came descending the stairs. "Tease me about what?" Harry asked.

"About finally getting laid." Draco hollered.

"That is about the ugliest way to state something that was so beautiful." Harry said as his face started to turn red.

"Wow I'm not sure who is more romantic about sex Harry or Yugi." Krista commented.

"Gag me Harry. That was lame." Ginny said.

"You don't consider your first time magical, beautiful and special." Harry stated.

"I flew from London to Domino City than wore leather and lace. What can I say? It was wonderful and extremely pleasurable." Ginny smirked.

"My Baby Cakes has a kinky steak which suits me just fine." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear causing her face to flush.

"Let's just start heading to the party. I'm in the mood to have some fun." Fred said. He really was getting anxious to start this party.

Harry walked over to Fred and George who looked shocked. "You two going to be okay with your sister and Malfoy?" He asked.

"I can't believe some of the things she is saying." George said.

"She fell in love with Malfoy, who used to be a member of England's underground, which makes his mind almost as sexual as Krista's." Harry explained.

"I just hope she knows what she is doing." Fred said.

"They've been seeing each other for several months and this is the first time anyone outside my dorm has found out about them. She'll be fine." Harry said.

"I hate to see what happens when mum and dad find out. It they keep this up." George added.

"Ginny is the first girl born in our family in several generations and she fell in love with a Slytherin." Fred said.

"You do know guys that house shouldn't matter, just like blood status, or even being a half giant or a werewolf doesn't matter." Harry said.

"When did you become on friendly terms with Malfoy." George asked.

"Over Christmas, he is Krista's cousin." Harry explained.

"He is?" Fred asked.

"Yes Sirius is Krista's father and Draco's mom is Sirius cousin making Krista and Draco cousins." Harry said.

The group walked through the Manor until they came to a long hallway. On a door in the hallway was a poster of Venus the Magical Dragon Rider. "I say this is the right door. That monster represents a combination of both their decks." Ginny stated.

The group entered the room to find it decorated with several blue and white steamers. There were several chairs set out in a row and two were on the stage. A long banquet table was set out with lots of goodies on it. Harry walked over to the table to get himself a snack and what he saw made him blush. "Whose idea was it to have champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and oysters at this party?" He asked.

Serenity snickered as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Mine, I figured if my little surprise this morning didn't put you in the mood for love, then some aphrodisiacs would."

"You've been hanging out with Krista too much the last couple of weeks." Harry stated.

"I didn't hear any complaints this afternoon." Serenity teased.

"Well maybe later you and I can sneak out of this party then." Harry noticed what he had said and turned beet red.

"Oh Harry, you are too cute when you blush." Serenity said as she gave Harry a kiss on his cheek.

"I can't help if I'm more of a romantic, and less of a sex driven maniac." Harry said.

"I am a romantic too, and that is one of the many things we have in common." Serenity said.

"Good the lucky couple has finally arrived now time to play some games." Bakura said as he started laughing insanely.

"For the love of Isis, they put you in charge of the games; I think I may just leave now." Krista said.

"Is that anyway for the Queen of the Underground to act? Now have a seat." Bakura said.

Krista and Kaiba looked at each other both thinking what the hell were Atem and Hermione thinking placing Bakura in charge of the games. The two reluctantly walked up to the stage and sat in their designated chairs.

"Good to see you two made it this is going to be the best party ever." Marik said.

"I hope so we just found out our sister is Draco Malfoy's lover." George said.

"So what Malfoy is cool, you have nothing to worry about she chose a good man." Bakura stated.

"Let's just forget the dramatic and have a party." Fred said.

"Sounds good to me." George added.

One by one everyone stated to take a seat. Mai sat next to Joey who was currently stuffing his face. Serenity sat next to Harry and intertwined her fingers with his. Yugi and Tea sat next to each other. Fred and George found a place to sit they were still in a state of shock about their sister particularly when they saw that Ginny decided to sit in Draco's lap while he started kissing her neck.

"Hey where is Mokaba?" Yugi asked.

"He wanted to go see a movie at the theater then he is going to bed. Roland will see to it that he is fine. I think he is just trying to keep himself occupied since he still misses Rebecca." Krista stated.

"Not to mention he is still a little young to attend a bachelor party." Kaiba added.

"Now that everyone has taken a seat we'll get started." Bakura said as Marik started to pass out a pen and some paper to everyone. "Our first game is bride and groom truth or dare. Just right something on the paper then it can either be an embarrassing question or a dare."

The group spent several minutes writing down things on their piece of papers. When it appeared everyone was done Hermione transfigured a plate into a basket and collected the pieces of paper. She walked up to the engaged couple and said. "Okay let's start with the bride."

Krista rolled her eyes she really didn't think this was going to be a very entertaining game, but since her friends wanted to have fun she would play along. She reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of paper after reading it she states. "Oh for the love of Isis, this isn't embarrassing at all!" She exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked.

"_Where did you and Kaiba first copulate_? The answer is in the back of his limo." Krista said.

"Your turn, Kaiba." Hermione said.

"This is so immature, I can't believe you are actually my friends." The CEO grumbled as he pulled out a piece of paper. After reading it he smirked. "It says _serenade the other with a song and dance number that describes the day you first_. I thought this game was supposed to embarrass Krista and me, not you guys."

"Oh no, I think I can't watch this one." Yugi said as he started to blush.

"Who the hell came up with that dare?" Harry asked.

"I did." Ginny snickered.

Kaiba went over to his stereo and selected a song he then started singing _You Shook Me All Night Long _while giving Krista a dance. When he was done Yugi and Harry were so embarrassed that both had hidden their red faces in their hands.

One by one Krista and Kaiba did all the dares and answered all the question in their basket.

When they were finished with the game, George looked at his watch before speaking. "This has been a great party, but with an eight out time difference."

"George and I should call it a night, after all time is Galleons. Congratulations you two and we'll see in in Alexandria in two days." Fred said

"Malfoy don't hurt our sister." George said.

"You have my word, I won't hurt her." Draco said.

"Now that the totally pointless game is over, now what?" Kaiba said.

"I'm removing my duel disk now that Ginny's brothers are gone. My arm is starting to fall asleep. I've been wearing it all day. How did you all manage always wearing it at school all day? They are sort of heavy." Malfoy said as he removed his disk and placed it on a chair.

"You get used to it." Krista said.

"Now we do have another game planned but it t is up to Serenity, whether or not she wants to still finish implementing plan B." Hermione said with a snicker.

"Let's do it girls." Serenity said.

"Imzadi what did you girls plan." Kaiba said.

"You'll see." Krista stated.

"I think I'll leave too since I'm sure this is going to be something just for couples. And the Patil twins couldn't make it tonight. They were lucky to be able to get permission to come to the wedding." Ryou said.

"I'm with you there buddy." Marik said as he and Bakura left the room to call it a night.

"Okay now we need all the guys to take their chair and put it on the stage." Hermione instructed.

"Make sure there is plenty of space between them." Krista added.

Draco, Yugi, Harry, Draco, Joey, Atem and Seto did as they were instructed. While they were placing the chairs around Harry asked. "Does anyone know what is going to happen?"

"Well let's see if I were to wager a guess. This is part two of Serenity plan B. Plan A was meeting you in your room this morning. If you had turned down her invitation she had a plan B in effect. The aphrodisiacs available at the snack table were part one of it whatever the girls are planning is part two." Kaiba reasoned.

"But I didn't turn her down so why would she still want to do this?" Harry asked.

"She probably thinks it will be fun and make you want to leave for your room for the rest of the night." Draco said.

"Malfoy, you know you are as bad as Krista." Harry said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Harry a word of warning, don't ever let Krista hear you say that she isn't more sexually minded than Draco. She retaliates. I'm still embarrassed every time I think about what she said that day." Yugi warned as he started to turn red.

"Potter, just because you and Yugi only view sex as something romantic don't think that those of us who are more open to enjoying it as something fun as well, don't have a romantic side too." Malfoy said.

"I guess I never thought of you as romantic or Krista for that matter." Harry said.

"We have a romantic side, but we also like to enjoy physical pleasure and one day maybe you'll understand what we mean." Malfoy said.

"What are you all talking about? I thought my sister and Harry were on a date all day today." Joey said.

"Oh ,Joey, they were making love all day." Atem said.

"Why did she lie about a date then?" Joey inquired.

"To keep you from stopping her, Mutt." Kaiba said.

"I maybe protective of my sister, but I wouldn't interfere with love making. Harry is a great guy and I approve him for my sister. And Rich Boy if you call me Mutt one more time. I'll hit you. This maybe your party but I don't like your insults." Joey said.

Yugi noticing the rising tempers of his friends decided he need to intervene. "Okay guys let's stop fighting among each other and just have fun. We are here to celebrate the wedding of our friends and in just two days it is their wedding. We all fly out to Alexandria in the morning so let's just get along and have fun." Yugi pleaded.

The boys started setting out their chairs according to Hermione's instructions. "Okay boys now this game is a bit more interesting since all the girls have a side bet going on the order you boys break the rules. Rule one you must keep your hands behind your back. Rule two if your hands move you are out of the game. Rule three if you try to touch or kiss your girl you are out. Rule four if you pull your girl out of the room to your bedroom you are out. So are you boys ready." Hermione said.

Kaiba smirked as heard Hermione's rundown of the rules and thought he had just figured out what these girls had planned. He had to admit this was going to be a very fun game indeed. "Tell me, Imzadi, where did I place on your list?"

"Not going to say until after the game is over." Krista said as she walked over to the stereo to select a song. The girls then went up to their guys and started to sing _Getting Lucky_ while giving their lover a lap dance.

Yugi was the first boy to break the rules as he got so embarrassed by Tea's lap dance he forgot about not moving his hands and buried his face in them. Tea smiled at her lover and removed his hands giving him a kiss. Yugi returned Teas kiss with enthusiasm. He then took her hand and led her out of the room.

About half way into the song Harry forgot that he couldn't use his hands as he wrapped his arm around Serenity and gave her a kiss. Serenity knowing Harry was out of the game. Took him by the hand and whispered something in his ear, Harry nodded in response so she lead him out of the party and to his room.

Draco noticing that Harry was out decided he would just purposely forfeit the rest of this game. He didn't care if he won or not he just wanted to last longer than Harry. He grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her into a very deep kiss. After kissing her for several minutes, she led her lover out of the room.

Joey and Atem called this game quits almost at the same time as they lifted their girls up bridal style and carried them to their room. Seto smirked as he saw the Pharaoh and Joey leave with Hermione and Mai. "Guess that means I win." Seto said as he wrapped his arms around his bride to be giving her a very passionate kiss. Several minutes later he broke the kiss and took his blue eyed beauty by the hand and led her to their room. Krista was smiling the whole walk to her room the party had been fun and now she knew she was going to have even more fun spending time alone in the arms of the man she was about to marry.

* * *

Please Review

Next chapter is the wedding :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Egyptian sun was high in the sky as it was approaching midday on June 23rd. Guests were beginning to arrive and take seats to witness Krista and Seto's wedding. Ginny was sitting next to Draco. He had taken the Polyjuice Potion and now had brown hair instead of blond. "I think it would have been fun to see the looks on everyone's faces if you had shown up without the potion." Ginny teased as she took Draco's and in hers.

"We are so lucky your brothers aren't blabbing what they know." Draco commented.

"They are loyal to our side so they will keep our little forbidden love affair secret. Or deal with me." Ginny stated.

"Or my cousin you don't want to piss her off." Draco added.

"She really gave it to your aunt didn't she?" Ginny asked.

"That is an understatement my dear. Professor Snape texted me something I couldn't believe about Aunt Bella's Penalty Game. If it weren't for my mum casting different healing charms on Aunt Bella's body I think she would have actually died by now. She already has sustained several broken ribs, a broken arm, and God only knows what else." Draco explained.

"I thought magic couldn't interfere with Bellatrix's judgment." Ginny stated.

"No, magic can't stop it, but the physical damage can be fixed. My mum loves her sister and just can't tolerate to see her showing the bruises, broken bones and whatever the hell other damage my aunt's body is going though. I can't bring myself to tell my mum that Aunt Bella won't ever recover and after the judgment finishes my aunt won't have her soul." Draco said. "Professor Snape said whatever visions she went through last night were the worst. No one knows what happened because they are so blind to things outside the Wizarding World they couldn't understand what Aunt Bella was reliving since it is totally unspoken about in our world, although only a fool would think it never happens in our world. It is completely obvious what Bella was seeing. Not that I care my aunt deserves her fate."

"What do you think you know?" Ginny asked.

"I would rather not say until I talk to Krista, in the off chance my conclusion is wrong. And this conversation isn't one I'll bring up to her during her wedding." Draco replied.

"Then let's drop it." Ginny said.

"Good idea." Draco said as he leaned over and started to nibble on Ginny's ear.

One by one people started to find places to sit a man with black greasy hair sat next to Draco. "Hello, Draco." Snape said.

Draco jumped up at Snape's voice. "Professor, how did you know?" Draco asked.

"Who do you think gave Miss Klearity the directions to brew the Polyjuice?" Snape replied.

"Hello, Miss Weasley." Snape said. The professor took a few moments admiring the highlights in Ginny's hair. He never thought a Gryffindor would ever put Slytherin colors in their hair. "Nice hair."

Ginny snickered as she spoke. She was wondering just how many more people would mention her hair. "Thanks Professor Snape."

"Draco, I've been ordered to take you back to your manor after the reception the Dark Lord wants to meet with you alone." Snape whispered.

"Why didn't he just summon me?" Draco asked.

"My only guess is that he wanted to make sure you were done with this wedding and he wasn't sure when that would be." Snape reasoned.

Draco groaned before speaking. "I really hate having him still using my house as headquarters, but it is the only way to keep mum safe."

"I can't believe that you got the manor when your father killed himself." Snape said.

Draco smiled to himself he had chosen not to tell Snape that he actually had killed his father, and it seemed the Dark Lord didn't tell him the truth either. This puzzled Draco, but maybe Snape didn't know that everyone of his friends knew the truth about how he had killed his father. He decided to drop his puzzlement for the time being and just have a casual conversation with his godfather. "I'm still the heir to Malfoy Manor; it was the only thing I didn't steal from my father. I knew mum would need a place to stay. I also knew that she would need it for whenever my father died. I'm just glad he made it easy on me." Malfoy sneered.

Ginny was looking around when she saw Tonks and Lupin walking up to them holding each other's hands. "Looks like we are going to have company." She said.

Draco rolled his eyes. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the former professor, but knew that his friends trusted him so he decided to just see how things played out. "I hope they don't make a comment about your hair or I might hex them." Draco said.

"Draco they are on our side, Lupin even works for Kaiba and it looks like your cousin was right about a romantic attraction between those two." Ginny said.

"Hopeful the werewolf moves faster than Potter." Draco sneered as he came up with a brilliant idea to make this afternoon a bit more fun.

"You are forgetting a little detail, Tonks is your cousin and her mom is a pureblood." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah that stupid taboo, well it never stopped me and it sure as hell didn't stop you from coming into my room to seduce me." Draco said.

"My mind was opened up by the Hogwarts Sexual Revolution as was most of the student body. Where I don't think Professor Lupin's or Tonks' have been." Ginny said.

"I don't really think my Aunt Andromeda holds the same values as the rest of the Black family, she did marry a muggle born. She may have given her daughter a more open mind towards sexuality." Draco reasoned.

"That is true. However marring a muggle born and deifying a taboo that has been in our society forever is a bit different." Ginny said.

"If they sit next to us, I think I'm going to have some fun." Draco said.

Tonks and Lupin came up to Ginny and stared at her hair. "Ginny, why do you have Slytherin colors in your hair." Tonks asked.

"I lost a bet with Bakura." Ginny stated.

"You actually agreed to change the color of your hair as a wager." Lupin said.

"If I had won he would have had to dress in drag for the wedding. I thought it was a good risk. I also didn't think I would lose." Ginny said.

"So are you two shagging each other yet?" Draco asked.

"I beg your pardon." Tonks said as she started to blush.

Draco started to snicker. He was having fun teasing these two. "You know having sex." He said.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked as he too started to blush from Draco's bluntness.

"I'm Krista's cousin, the name is Dominic Klearity." Draco said. He was glad that he and Krista had come up with a good cover story to avoid any unanswered questions.

"Well Dominic your question not only was way too personal but in our culture it is pretty much unheard of outside of matrimony." Tonks said.

"So you would find it offensive if I did this." Draco sneered as he wrapped his arm around Ginny and started rubbing her breast over her dress.

Ginny went instantly red. "Black Dragon, you really shouldn't do that right now." She said through clinched teeth. "What if they tell my mum?"

"They won't." Draco whispered in her ear. "But you shouldn't have let yourself turn red now I want to find a place to ravage your sexy body."

"I think Remus and I'll sit somewhere else. Nice meeting you Dominic." Tonks said as she led Remus to find a place to sit. Both were thinking that they better not mention that little act to Molly she would flip out.

"That wasn't nice Draco." Ginny teased.

"No it wasn't but it sure was fun. Those two are so sexually deprived right now they are missing out on life. I was teaching them a lesson." Malfoy stated.

"Hey look it is Luna." Ginny said as she waved at her fellow classmate.

Luna walked over to them she was wearing a yellow dress. She had worn her Butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. "Hi Ginny, Draco, and Professor Snape." She said airily.

"Blondie, my name is Dominic." Draco said.

"Did you change that too when you changed what you look like." Luna stated.

"Don't blow my cover some people coming to this don't like me." Draco warned.

"I won't say a word you are on our side. Now I did promise to keep someone named Pegasus occupied." Luna said.

Draco glanced around. "Looks like the creator wanted front row seats." Draco pointed to Pegasus and said. "He is the guy with the long hair that is halfway covering his face. From what I heard he is rather annoying."

Luna and her dad walked up to sit next to Pegasus. Pegasus had his nose buried in a copy of _The Adventures of Funny Bunny_. "Excuse me sir do you know where the Crumple Horned Snorkack hides in late June?" Luna asked airily.

Pegasus looked up from his magna. "Dear child are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Yes, Kaiba thinks they don't exist but daddy and I want to find them this holiday." Luna explained as she sat down next to the creator. Her father sat on her other side waiting in anticipation for the start of the wedding.

"Well, Kaiba boy always denies things even when they are right in front of his nose." Pegasus said.

"Is that the rabbit Harry said you torment Kaiba with?" Luna asked as she pointed to the magna in Pegasus' hand.

Pegasus threw his head back in laughter. "This is Funny Bunny. And yes I do like to tease Kaiba boy with it, as well as a Toon Blue Eyes." He stated.

"The bunny is okay to tease him with but you shouldn't use the Toon Blue Eyes. To Kaiba the Blue Eyes represents his lover. He loves Krista you know." Luna removed her necklace. "And here you might need this to keep the Nargles away. My earrings will be sufficient enough until I get home and can make another necklace." Luna said as she handed Pegasus her Butterbeer cork necklace. "You don't want them stealing your stuff."

Pegasus took the necklace from Luna. He found her very intriguing so he asked. "Dear child what is your name?"

"Luna Lovegood, I go school with Kaiba and Krista." Luna said.

Pegasus wanted to do something special for the girl who was entertaining him so he said. "Well Luna girl, please tell me more about this Crumple Horned Snorkack and these things called Nargles." He pulled out a notepad and a pen to jot down some notes. Luna was thrilled that someone wanted to hear her talk about Nargles. She spent several minutes telling Pegasus everything about the Crumple Horned Snorkack and Nargles.

When she was done Pegasus smiled at her. "Well Luna girl that has been so informative and I think I can help you find the Crumpet Horned Snorkack." He said.

"Really!" Luna said.

"Yes." Pegasus said as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Luna. "The reason you are having trouble finding proof is you aren't looking outside your world. Go to that address on Sunday and you'll find what you are looking for. Tell the man behind the counter who you are and he'll give you the evidence you seek."

McGonagall walked over to were Luna was visiting with Pegasus. "Is anyone sitting here Luna?" McGonagall asked.

Luna shook her head no and the transfiguration professor took a seat next to Luna's dad. "Professor McGonagall, I didn't know they invited you." Luna said.

"They did, and I wasn't originally going to make it but then..." She said.

"Dumbledore wants you to spy on the wedding. That man has no manners." Luna said.

"Luna once again you amaze me with your blunt honesty." McGonagall said.

"Embarrass would be a better word." Luna pointed out.

Soon Fred, George, Bakura, and Marik came and sat down in the row behind Luna. The four prankster brothers were laughing insanely. "Wait till you all see what we did." Marik said.

"You four need to stay cool...and not use...you know...or I'll..." McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall, we are at a wedding and everyone who is at this wedding knows about magic. Kaiba wanted to make sure that there weren't any magical mishaps so he told the presses they couldn't attend and if he saw them they would be fired. He did promise them photo opportunities and a question and answer upon returning home to Domino City." Bakura explained.

"McGonagall or can we call you Minerva now?" George joked.

"Either is fine to me." McGonagall said.

Harry walks up to Professor McGonagall "Hello Professor, I'm impressed you actually didn't wear that green robe of yours, and found a decent muggle dress for the occasion."

McGonagall did a double take as she looked at Harry. "Potter is that you? I didn't recognize you." She said.

"So I got some contacts and a major dye job on my hair and you didn't recognize me.? I must say I find that a bit offensive. You were my Head of House for four years." Harry joked.

"I am sorry." McGonagall said.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "It was good to see you, hopefully I get to have class with you next year, but for now I need to join Serenity." Harry said.

McGonagall was looking around when she spotted Ginny. "Potter is it me or did Ginny put Slytherin colors in her hair."

Harry smirked everyone knew the story to tell if someone mentioned Ginny's hair. "She lost a bet with Bakura. Now she has to have emerald green and silver highlights until the end of the KC Majestic Word Tournament." Harry said as he walked over to sit down next to Serenity.

"To put your mind at ease Minerva, we would never be too mischievous at this event. Kaiba would kill us." Fred said.

"But it doesn't mean we can't do something to get his goat." Bakura added.

McGonagall rolled her eyes she couldn't believe she was even here. She had no idea why she was given an invitation. Other than Professor Snape she was the only Hogwarts professor there. She hoped that things would become clear for her soon. "Were Severus and I the only teachers they invited?" She asked.

"Don't know didn't bother to ask. I know that the old fool wasn't on the guest list. Not sure about the rest of the staff." Marik said.

Odion and Kaiba walked up to the front where a big arch covered with flowers stood. "_Tomb Robber, if a press vulture shows up to my wedding. You can feed them to your Man Eater Bug._" The High Priest sent telepathically.

"_High Priest that isn't necessary_." The Pharaoh scolded.

"_Pharaoh, it is my wedding and with so many people who are either from the Wizarding Community or are Shadow Wielders, here I don't want any magical slip ups to hit the press. I warned them if they showed up they would be fired then blackballed, but now I thinking having Bakura deal with them is a much better idea._" The High Priest retaliated.

"Oh looks like they are about to start the ceremony." Pegasus said. "I just love weddings."

"It is sad that you were torn from your wife so early." Luna said.

"Luna girl, you are the most perceptive girl I've ever met." Pegasus said.

"Honored guests of the bride and groom welcome and please take your seats if you haven't already and we will begin." Odion said.

"Hey who is that weird guy doing the ceremony." Fred asked.

"That is my brother Odion; he got authorized to marry people by filling out a thing online." Marik said.

Bakura picked up a microphone, turned to see the people and said. "Okay let's get this show on the road." He held up a remote and clicked a button. When nothing happened he smacked the remote and clicked it again. Still nothing happened.

Kaiba came running from the front to him. "What the hell is the hold up, we should be hearing the processional now."

"The electronics aren't working." Bakura said.

"If this is your idea of a joke I'm not laughing." Kaiba said.

"Even I wouldn't do that to you." Bakura said.

"Hey big brother what's the hold up?" Mokaba hollered from the back of the rows of chairs.

"The music isn't working." Kaiba hollered back.

Krista yelled from back telephonically. "_Oh for the love of Isis, did you remember to adapt them! Hermione and I spent the entire morning putting up charms to try to keep the Death Eaters away! I will not have them gate crashing my wedding_!"

"_I did but something isn't working. It could take me while to see why this isn't working_." Kaiba replied as he went over to the speakers and the stereo equipment to try to fix it.

"Lover let's just forget the music, otherwise we are all going to melt out here waiting for you to fix it. Hermione, Mia Yugi and Atem just stand up there with Seto. Mokie go walk up to your brother and keep the rings safe. Come on dad let's just walk me up front without music. And if I find out that the Prankster brothers were behind this. You will see me really pissed!" The Royal Sorceress said.

"We didn't do this." Marik said.

"We did do something else, but it has our signature on it." Fred said with a laugh.

Sirius was snickering as he held is elbow out to Krista. "Dad what is so funny?" Krista asked as Sirius started to walk her down the aisle.

"The irony of the situation, Kaiba is fiddling with wires and you are yelling about someone gate crashing." Sirius said.

"Let's just get me married shall we." Krista says while her father continues to escort her to the front. The spectators all start to stand as they see the bride come up front. They are waiting in anticipation.

Bakura was still playing with the remote when he opened the back and examined it. "Ah shit, I know what the problem is the batteries in the remote are in backwards that's why it didn't work." He said just as Sirius and Krista were in front of the alter.

"Bakura sit your ass in a chair or I'll send you to join Rebecca and Ishizu in the afterlife." Krista threatened.

Everyone up front started to snicker at Krista's antics as they all took a seat. Odion recomposed his figure with a small cough before speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the union of Seto Kaiba and Krista Klearity. Now who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Sirius said as he gave Krista a kiss on her cheek. He then went and sat down.

"Now I was told the bride and groom want to use vows they wrote themselves. Please take each other's hands." Krista turned to Hermione handing her the bridal bouquet as she and Seto took each other's hands.

"Krista Klearity, I often call you Imzadi and when I do most people look perplexed. The word is new, but the concept has existed throughout time. It creates an image, a thought, an unnamed longing, a part of ourselves we didn't know existed. Its roots are in fantasy, but its conception is within the soul. You are more than my first love. You are the first to touch my heart, to find my soul. The first to reach the center of my core and being, your heart links to mine like no other has. You are a part of who I am and what I will become. You know me as no one else can. You see me when I can't see myself. You love me in spite of myself. You are always with me even when I am unawares. You are my destiny, therefore I promise that I will never leave you, I promise to always be faithful and I promise to always love you." Kaiba said as he grabbed Krista's wedding ring from Mokaba and placed it on Krista's hand. When she looked down at it she noticed that it accented her engagement ring by making the tail of the Blue Eyes wrap around the body. How Kaiba managed to get such a cool ring done was beyond her.

Krista took few moments to recompose herself before trying to speak. Kaiba's words had touched her to the point she had a few tears falling down her cheek. "You had to go first didn't you?" Krista teased. "Seto Kaiba you are my soul mate. I have loved you in my past life and I love you again. You have seen the worst in me and yet still want me. You helped me overcome so much and still you find ways to surprise me. You went to duel a madman for my soul, you helped me to overcome the traumas of the past. I can never really repay you except to give you my heart. Over the last three years you have held me when I was given bad news. You have given me strength when I needed, and even give me a scolding when I'm being too prideful. You are my destiny, my future, and my everything. Therefore I promise to never leave you, I promise to always be faithful and I promise to always love you." Krista picked up Seto's ring from Mokaba's palm and placed it on his left hand. His ring was a white gold band with diamonds and sapphires around the band.

"Now that the bride and groom have exchanged their vows and rings. It gives me great pleasure to announce that they are now man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Odion said.

"I know that." Kaiba said sarcastically as he grabbed Krista by the waist and started to kiss her passionately. The newly married couple spent several moments kissing each other when all of a sudden a dozen or so Weasley Fireworks started to go off ending their kiss.

Ginny jumped to her feet. "Fred and George that wasn't nice!" She screamed.

"It's alright Ginny, we knew they were going to do it." Kaiba said.

"Now let's finish this shall we." Krista said.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba." Odion said.

"_Tomb Keeper thanks for initiating our wedding._" Krista said.

"_You're welcome, Royal Sorceress._" Odion replied.

Mokaba started jumping up and down. "Yippee now it is time to party. Everyone let's head over to the reception area which is actually only over there." Mokaba said as he left for the table with the cake on it. Krista grabbed her bouquet from Hermione and everyone started to head towards the reception area.

Bakura picked up the microphone. "Now that I figured out what was wrong with the remote we will start this party off with some belly dancing. So all you lovely ladies, let's see you dance." Bakura said

"Bakura give me a minute. I want in on this dance." Krista said. "Seto, help me remove my mid drift coverings of this dress." Seto helped Krista remove the second layer of her dress. She then put the piece of her dress in her little blue cocktail purse.

"You know only you would think to have a wedding dress that transforms into something sexy." Kaiba teased.

"I wanted to be able to belly dance." Krista said.

"You didn't have to have your mid drift removed to do that." Kaiba said.

"I know that but this way it is more fun." Krista smirked as she gave Seto a quick kiss. "Not to mention this makes my dress a little cooler. It must be around 90 right now."

"Try being in a tux, if it weren't for the fact, I'm trying to not show off my Rod. I'd remove my jacket." Kaiba said.

"Okay Bakura start the music." Krista hollered.

"Now that the bride as successfully changed into something else, let's see all you lovely ladies do a belly dance." Bakura said as he hit a button starting the song _Istanbul (Not Constantinople)_.

Several of the girls started to belly dance. Krista snickered at the Patil twins as they were trying to figure out why this was the first dance. Krista decided to put them out of their misery by telling her it is an ancient tradition in her family. When the belly dance song was over Bakura grabbed the remote and microphone again. "Thanks you lovely ladies. Now next time we have a wedding I expect to see Professor McGonagall actually try belly dancing. Now let's slow things down with the first dance by the bride and groom." Soon the song _These Dreams_ started radiating out of the speakers.

Seto lead his bride onto the dance floor. One by one several couples joined them. When Krista saw Lupin and Tonks dancing she thought of a great idea and she couldn't wait to carry it out. The guests spent several songs dancing until Kaiba decided to take the mic from Bakura.

"Now it is time for all the unmarried ladies to come around for the tossing of the bouquet." Kaiba said.

The girls stood in a line some of them were trying to understand this tradition. Hermione went around explaining to Tonks and the Patil twins that this is an old muggle tradition. The bride tosses her bouquet and the one to catch it is the next to be wed.

"All right girls are you ready." Krista said as she turned so that her back was to the gang of single girls. With a swift motion and a little blast of shadow magic to the bouquet, Krista tossed it over her shoulder and it landed directly in Tonks' arms.

"_Royal Sorceress, that was cheating._" Kaiba sent with a snicker.

"_I know but I just couldn't help it. She and Remus are just too cute._" Krista replied as she she grabbed the mic. "Okay now we need all the unmarried guys." Once all the guys showed up Kaiba lifted Krista's skirt all the way up to her thigh. On her right thigh was a white and blue garter with a charm of Venus the Magical Dragon Rider on it.

Kaiba ran his hand up Krista's thigh and was about to remove the garter when he decided he would have more fun. He bent down and pulled the garter down Krista's leg with his teeth. This caused most of the guys to start whistling at Kaiba's antics. Kaiba took the garter out of his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder it landed right in Lupin's hand. "_Ha, and I didn't have to use magic for that_." Kaiba stated.

"_Told you they were the perfect couple._" Krista replied.

"Big brother, is it cake time?" Mokaba said as his voice filled with excitement.

"_Looks like Mokie is starting to be the hyper kid we all love._" Krista stated.

"_I'm am going to let him have all the cake he wants today, mostly because the Pharaoh said he would keep an eye on him while we are on our honeymoon and I want him to suffer the way we did that day they came back from the carnival._" Kaiba said.

"Yes it is Mokaba." Krista said.

"Yippee cake." Mokaba squealed.

Krista and Seto walked over to a small round table. On top of the table was a three layer wedding cake. "Seto, do you want to honor the tradition that the top layer is saved until the first anniversary?" Krista asked

"It wouldn't make it to our first anniversary. Mokaba will eat it before that and you know it." Kaiba stated.

Krista was looking for the knife to cut the cake before asking. "Where is the knife?"

"You can use this." Bakura said as he pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor.

"We are not cutting the first piece of the cake with that!" The CEO belted out.

"Fine it was only a suggestion." Bakura said as he put the sword away and pulled out the knife "Here is your knife. However I still think the sword would have been better."

"Bakura you are lucky I'm not going to run you though with this." Kaiba said as he grabbed the knife. He walked back to the cake where Krista put her hand over Kaiba's and the two cut the first piece of the cake. They then allowed Marik to finish cutting the rest of the cake while they went to mingle.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm glad you showed up." Krista said.

"Why did you give me an invitation?" McGonagall asked.

"You didn't ever figure out that your class is my one of my favorite classes." Krista said.

"I expect to see you next year then." McGonagall said.

"Defiantly." Krista replied.

The guests continued to socialize and celebrate the union of Krista and Kaiba until it was nearing dusk. "Imzadi, I think it is time we start heading to my Blue Eyes White Jet and fly to Greece for our honeymoon."

"Sounds wonderful." Krista said as she started kissing Kaiba passionately. He pulled her by the waist brining her body in as close to his as possible. He started to return her affections by rubbing her back.

Roland walked up to the couple dragging an old man with a long hair and half moon glasses by the arm. "Hem hem." Roland coughed. "Sorry to interrupt you Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba but this gentleman tried to get past my security."

When Krista saw Dumbledore her temper snapped in half and she started yelling. "What the fuck are you doing gate crashing my wedding old man. You were not invited."

"I need to speak to Bakura and Harry." Dumbledore said.

Draco looked at the conflict brewing between his cousin and Dumbledore. "At least the old fool waited until the end of the reception. Most of the guests have left and we were just waiting to watch the bride and groom fly off."

"Draco we should get going, it has been almost an hour since you last took some Polyjuice and I think it would be best if Dumbledore doesn't see you drink more." Snape suggested.

"Are we taking a portkey?" Draco asked.

"I'll take you by side along apparation. The Ministry approved it might as well take advantage of it." Snape said.

"Sweet Thing, I got to go." Draco said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck giving him a kiss goodbye. "I'll wait up for you, and if I doze off, just wake me when you get back. We fly out tomorrow so we are all staying at the hotel tonight." She explained.

"Let's go." Draco said.

Snape nodded as he spoke. "Draco, grab my arm." Draco did as he was instructed and the two men disappeared with a pop.

Ginny came running up to Krista and whispered in her ear. "The black dragon went home." Krista nodded in response.

Dumbledore took a few minutes to look at Ginny. "Why Miss Weasley what did you do to your hair."

"I lost a bet, but you know, I think having my hair colored this way will help promote inter house unity, maybe I should keep it next school year." Ginny said which caused all her friends to snicker.

Dumbledore wasn't sure she was telling the truth, something about her reason seemed fishy so he tried to read her mind when she felt the attempted penetration hit her mind she glared at the headmaster. "Miss Weasley, where did you learn Occlumency?" The headmaster asked.

"I didn't you must be mistaken." Ginny snapped she felt so violated. She really didn't like Dumbledore trying to read her mind. She made a mental note to tell Draco about it and hopefully he could help her come up with a way to keep Dumbledore away from her next year.

"Then why was I blocked from your mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Old man she asked me to help her after she heard about all the times you took images from Harry. You have tried all last year to read the minds of me and my friends so I helped her to keep out unwanted intrusions. Some things your students want kept private. And if you are suspicious of a dye job you are really losing it. Now get the hell out of here before I really get pissed and curse your ass." Krista threatened.

"Old man, I'll ask you again why are you here?" Kaiba said.

"I need Bakura's and Harry's help, and then I need to find Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Sensei was around earlier but he just left, I think personally he was too embarrassed by all the couples making out on the dance floor." Krista said.

"I did find it humorous how Luna's dance card was full. She had three different guys keep asking her to dance." Ginny said.

"At least she was nice enough to give each at least one dance." Krista added.

Krista stared down at Dumbledore's left hand. It was blackened and had the ugliest ring on it she had ever seen. She also sensed something from the ring and she didn't like what she felt. "_High Priest, get the Tomb Robber. If my intuition is correct the Old Man was really stupid. That ring on his hand is another Horcrux, why the fuck he would put it on his hand is beyond me. Voldemort was bound to put a curse on it._"

"_Are you sure it is a Horcrux._" Kaiba replied.

"_Positive, I can sense the soul fragment in it. Probably because I helped vanquish the piece in Harry and that piece passed though my body._" Krista replied.

"_Maybe he doesn't know it is one_." Yugi suggested.

"_He knows he asked for Bakura since he knows the sword can destroy it._" Atem stated.

"If you excuse me I'll go find Bakura and Harry." Seto went to look for Bakura and Harry. When he saw Harry he told him to go join the others and to do whatever Dumbledore asked since they still needed some information and playing Dumbledore's game was the only way to get what they need. He then found Bakura kissing one of the Padma the interruption pissed of Tomb Robber.

"That was so unfair, interrupting a really good kiss." Bakura complained.

"You'll survive after all I do know what you and Padma did over Easter Break." Kaiba teased.

"So I spent the week shagging one of the hottest girls in school, who also happen to be my girlfriend. What's it to you?" Bakura said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem with that." The CEO belted out in annoyance. "Dumbledore just showed up."

"What the fuck does he want?" Bakura asked.

"He is wearing a Horcrux." The CEO explained.

"What a dumb ass." Ryou said.

Kaiba and Bakura joined the others. "Okay, old man, what is it you want now?" Bakura asked.

"I need to borrow the Sword of Gryffindor." Dumbledore said.

Bakura shook his head in disbelief. When would the old fool realize that he couldn't have his sword? "I already told you no. I won the sword fair and square." Ryou stated.

"This is important, I will give it back." Dumbledore said.

"You will use it in our presence and give it right back." Atem stated as he sent a glare at Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm going to need your help with something this evening as well." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harry snapped.

"You'll find out when we get there." Dumbledore said.

"No tell me now, I told you the last day of class that I won't let you control me. I have a destiny and I will fulfill it." Harry said.

"I need your help convincing a teacher to come out of retirement. We are once again a staff member short." Dumbledore said.

"Will you bring Harry back to the hotel when you are done?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"How do we know that you won't make me go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"As you pointed out Sirius is your godfather and your legal guardian now. He told me that you have every right to stay with your friends until the end of the tournament." Dumbledore said.

"If I find out you are lying to me. You'll be sorry. But I will go." Harry said.

"Now Mr. Bakura, I assume you have the sword with you." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not bound to let it out of my sight since you seem so adamant about getting it back." Bakura said.

"I just need to borrow it." Dumbledore said.

"Why." Bakura asked.

"Not important, I will only tell Harry about it and only when the time is right." Dumbledore said.

"Fuck that. You want the sword you tell me now." Bakura said.

Dumbledore removed the ring on his hand. "I just need to break the curse on this ring." He explained. Dumbledore figured giving his exchange students some vague information would help to get him the sword. The ring needed destroyed and this was the only way to do it.

"_The fool isn't aware that we know the real reason, he is hoping we'll buy this lie. Play along for now. It is essential that Harry get the information Dumbledore knows_." Atem commanded.

"Place the ring on the table old man. But if you try to keep the sword remember you will be punished with a Penalty Game. I won this sword fair and square in our shadow game." Bakura said as he pulled out the sword and handed it out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled inwardly it looked like these students were going to cooperate with him after all. He took the sword from Bakura. He held the sword over his dead, bringing it down in a quick motion stabbing the stone on the ring causing it to break down the center. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Bakura. You have no idea how much you have helped the wizarding world right now." Dumbledore said as he gave the sword back to Bakura. He really didn't want to but he knew that the alternative was worse and he also knew that Bakura would let Harry have it if he needed it so for now he decided letting Bakura keep the sword was just a sacrifice that had to be made.

"_I can't believe the old fool thinks I willing helped him._" Bakura said.

"_That is three destroyed and now we only need to find out what the other five are and destroy them._" Yugi said.

"_Correction, Innocent One, we need to find out what four more are. We already know that there is a fragment of Voldemort's soul in his body. Leaving four Horcruxes to find and destroy then we just need Harry to kill Voldemort and the war will be over._" Krista explained.

"_But something tells me it isn't going to be that simple._" Marik said.

"_It isn't going to be simple, this is war. And war is never simple. And I'm sure there are going to be a lot of battles before Harry gets to complete his destiny by vanquishing Voldemort._" Atem reasoned.

"Harry, are you ready to go help me convince my colleague to come out of retirement?" Dumbledore said with his signature smile.

"Give me one minute to say goodbye to Serenity." Harry said as he wrapped Serenity by the waist and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"See you later Harry and good luck." Serenity said.

"Harry, we will be traveling by side along apparation, so please take my arm." Dumbledore instructed.

"See you all later and congratulations to the bride and groom." Harry said as he took Dumbledore's arm and disapparated from the party.

"I can't believe that jerk off crashed our reception!" Kaiba hollered.

"I remember you mentioning something about taking flight to Greece." Krista said as she gave Seto a quick kiss.

Seto looked down at his bride and smiled. She could be so persuasive. "Let's head out. My jet is parked over here I wanted it out of the way." He said.

The remaining guests followed the bride and groom. The guests were all saying their congratulations. "Roland make sure the gifts are packed up and put someplace safe. We'll open them when we get back from our honeymoon." Krista said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Kaiba." Roland stated.

Krista giggled as she spoke. "I'm going to have to get used to hearing that." The gang approached Kaiba's blue eyes white jet and what they saw made their jaws drop.

The entire jet was decorated as if it was the getaway car from a wedding. Somehow the prankster brothers were able to attach tin cans to the tail. There were at least a dozen condoms that had been inflated with air attached to jet and on the window was a sign painted with blue shaving cream that said just married.

The four prankster brother's were laughing insanely as they looked at the reactions of everyone seeing the jet. Kaiba felt his temper snap in half when he saw his jet. "Bakura, Marik how dare you defile my jet!"

"You weren't leaving in a car." Marik said.

"According to our muggle research decorating the getaway car is tradition." Fred said.

"Fix my jet now, or Ra so help me I'll send all four of you your own personal hell!" Kaiba yelled.

The prankster brothers quickly used their wands to clean up the jet. Once the mess was cleaned off the jet Kaiba lifted Krista up bridal style and put her in the jet. He then climbed in and started the engines of his jet. The two took off in the jet to a thunderous applause and the Weasley twins even set off more fireworks the last one to explode spelled out the words _Kaiba and Krista Forever_.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dumbledore and Harry apparated onto the street in a small village. "Welcome to the charming little village of Budeigh Babberton." Dumbledore said.

Harry took a few moments to recompose his figure. He felt really nauseous. "That was the first time I ever apparated." He stated while hold back the need to hurl.

"Indeed, and you did mightily well, I must say. Most people throw up." Dumbledore stated.

"I can't imagine why." Harry said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dumbledore snickered before speaking. "There is a reason most don't bother to lean it."

Harry was thinking he would prefer just about any other form of traveling. "I'm seriously considering just sticking with flying on a broom as my main form of transportation." He said.

"Harry, keep your wand ready." Dumbledore said.

Even though Harry knew that he could use magic and not get in trouble he thought he should pretend to play by the rules, just to stay on the safe side. "But I'm underage." He commented.

Dumbledore snickered before speaking. "If we are attacked you have my permission to use whatever curses or counter curses you can think of to defend yourself."

Harry pulled out his wand and decided to try to get some information from Dumbledore. "Sir, you said you wanted my help to convince a retired teacher to come out of retirement."

"That is right." Dumbledore said.

"How exactly am I supposed to help?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive you will be useful." Dumbledore replied.

Harry inwardly groaned at Dumbledore's comment. He didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He figured the old fool was trying to be sly and figured Harry couldn't see through the headmaster's manipulative game. Harry decided to play it cool because he knew eventually the information Dumbledore had would be essential to bringing down Voldemort. ""Well, I'll see what I can do." Harry said. Harry wasn't sure where this conversation would head but he knew that sometime the old man might want to verify some information in his head and this time the fool would get a taste of revenge because if Dumbledore tried anything tonight, he was ready.

Dumbledore smiled. He was pleased that Harry was being so cooperative. Harry's cooperation was essential to Dumbledore's plan. After the events that had taken place on the last day of class Dumbledore was starting to worry that Harry had changed his views. The argument about his guardianship legitimate as it was had left Dumbledore uneasy. It had also thrown a major monkey wrench in his plans. It now appeared that it was just a case of grief that caused Harry to destroy his office and spend so much time yelling at him. As for Harry's behavior and attitude at the wedding, Dumbledore figured that was just annoyance at being torn away from spending time with a pretty girl. After all what teenage boy wants to ditch their girlfriend for an outing with their headmaster. "The house we need is just right up this way." Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't we just apparate into your colleague's house?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore snickered. "That would have been rude. We should always have manners." He stated.

Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh. He couldn't believe he was being lectured about manners when the old man had just gate crashed Kaiba's wedding reception. Shaking off his shock Harry said with a very straight face. "Of course, Sir, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Understandable Harry, I did just pull you away from a lovely evening with your girlfriend. She seems to have adjusted well considering being kidnapped Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

Harry took a deep breath, he wanted to hit Dumbledore for that comment. After quickly recomposing his figure he said. "Serenity has coped well; she went to see one of the counselors at the Isis Foundation. She of course just said she was kidnapped. She didn't mention anything about magic." Harry explained.

"Very smart girl." Dumbledore said.

"Yes she is." Harry figured since Dumbledore was feeling chatty, he would try to get some questions answered. "Sir what exactly happened to your hand?"

"It is a telling tale, but I don't have time to tell it to you tonight. I wish to do it justice." Dumbledore stated.

Harry had to hold back laughing outright. He couldn't believe Dumbledore still thought he trusted him. "I understand, Sir." Harry said.

"This is the house." Dumbledore said as he pointed to a small stone house that was surrounded by its own garden. Upon taking a closer look the two wizards noticed that the front door was completely off its hinges. "Follow me closely."

Harry and Dumbledore entered the house to find it in total disarray. There was a grandfather clock on the ground broken into several pieces, a piano that had been upturned and a chandelier that was on the ground. Harry looked at the walls they seemed to be covered in blood. "Dumbledore are you sure that the occupant of this house is here?" Harry couldn't think how anyone could have survived this.

"Oh yes, he is here." Dumbledore said as he walked up to a chair and poked it with his wand.

"Ouch!" The chair squawked as it transformed from a chair to an old, fat, and bald wizard.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said.

"You didn't need to poke me that hard with your wand, it really hurt." Horace said. "What gave me away Albus?"

"If the Death Eaters had come, the Dark Mark would have been over the house." Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah, knew I forgot something." Slughorn said.

Dumbledore was looking at the walls that were scattered with blood and asked. "Is that dragon blood?"

"Yes my last bottle in fact, seems a shame to have wasted it with prices sky high right now." Slughorn mumbled. "Maybe it can be salvaged." Slughorn took out a vile and used his wand to gather up the blood.

"Well I guess we should clean up this place." Dumbledore said.

Slughorn and Dumbledore waved their wands and instantly fixed the room. "You must admit Albus, I didn't do a bad job considering I only had about two minutes to set the scene after my Intruder Charm went off." Slughorn said.

Harry had been observing the behavior of the two men. He watched carefully as Dumbledore reached into his pocket pulled out the broken ring. Harry couldn't' figure out why Dumbledore one would have even kept the ring and two why show it to Slughorn. Harry continued to observe the two men while Dumbledore waited a few moments until he noticed that Slughorn had seen the ring before putting it back in his pocket. "Tell me, Horace. Was all this for keeping me away or the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well if you must know the Death Eaters have been trying to find me for over a year. That is why I never stay long in one place. I just cast a simple Freezing Charm on the muggle alarm systems they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbors don't see me bringing in the piano. The owners of this house are on holiday in the Canary Islands, I'll miss this place when I have to leave." Slughorn stated.

"That is an igneous plan, but must be tiring on a man of your years. You should consider returning to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"If you think I'll be safer at that school of yours, I beg to argue. I heard what happened to Deloris Umbridge. Rumor has it she was thrown off a balcony. If that is how you treat your teachers I don't blame anyone not wanting to teach there." Slughorn said.

Dumbledore snickered while he thought of what to say. He knew that Severus told him it was a hologram of a dragon that knocked Umbridge over the railing, but Dumbledore figured if he told that to Slughorn they would be there all night trying to explain how a hologram worked, and Dumbledore wasn't sure Harry knew the answers so he kept his answer simple. "Actually she wasn't thrown so much as lost her balance and fell." He stated.

"Oh is that what happened. What an idiotic witch!" Slughorn exclaimed.

Harry started laughing at Slughorn. "Sorry but I didn't like her." Slughorn looked at Harry for several moments taking in his scare and eyes. When Dumbledore was satisfied that Slughorn knew who Harry was he turned to leave.

"Leaving are you." Slughorn said.

"Actually I was wondering if I might use your bathroom." Dumbledore said. This caused Harry to become thoroughly pissed as he thought he had figured out Dumbledore's plan. How naive did Dumbledore think he was? However Harry knew he needed to not show his anger and keep his emotions under control otherwise Dumbledore would know everything that should remain Harry's knowledge.

"Sure. It is down the hall second door on the right." Slughorn commented.

"Thanks." Dumbledore said.

"You look a lot like your father, but you have..." Slughorn started.

"My mother's eyes." Harry interrupted. "So I've been told."

"Lilly, lovely Lilly she was one of my favorite students. Very bright and talented considering she was muggle born." Slughorn said.

Harry had to suppress a laugh at the thought of what Krista would do had she heard that comment. The guy who looked a bit like a walrus would have found himself being yelled at by a very pissed off Royal Sorceress. "One of my best friends is muggle born and she is one of the top in my class." He said.

"Please don't think I'm prejudice your mother was one of my absolute favorite students." Slughorn walks over to the wall and points to a picture. "There she is. These are all pictures of former students of mine. I'm sure your recognize Barnabas Cuffe the editor of _The Daily Prophet_. Gwenog Jones the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She gives me free tickets whenever I want them. However I've not been to a match in sometime." Slughorn explains.

"Do all your former students know where to find you?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what to think of this guy but was willing to hear him out.

"Of course not, I've been out of touch for over a year." Slughorn said. "Don't think I don't know why Dumbledore asked you to come along. Well I won't do it. Taking up the post would be like declaring my allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry knew that he needed to try to convince this guy to join the Hogwarts staff so that he can find out what Dumbledore knows. However he wasn't sure why Dumbledore wanted this particular teacher. He seemed to know less about defensive magic than Umbridge. Harry decided he better choose his words carefully before speaking. "You don't have to be in the Order to teach at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"No I guess not, and it should be safer than staying on the move." Slughorn reasoned.

Harry and Slughorn stood looking at each other in silence for several moments before they saw Dumbledore enter the room. "Well Horace, I believe Harry and I have trespassed on your hospitality long enough."

"You are finally leaving!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Yes, I can tell when it is a lost cause, I'm sorry you don't want the job." Dumbledore stated.

"Alright I'll do it. But I want a raise and a bigger office not the water closet I had before!" Slughorn demanded.

"Very well we shall see you at Hogwarts and thanks again for accepting the job." Dumbledore left out the front door followed by Harry.

"Sir what was that all about? I didn't do anything." Harry asked he wanted some answers and hopefully he would get some.

"Ah but Harry you did. You showed Professor Slughorn he had so much to gain by coming to Hogwarts and so little to lose." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I have got to know. What subject will he be teaching?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be frank, he doesn't seem like the Defense Against the Dark Arts type of teacher. If he were, he never would have forgotten to put up the Dark Mark to fool us into thinking the house had been attacked." Harry stated.

"You seem to have picked up some of Miss Klearity's...Oh excuse me Mrs. Kaiba's logic." Dumbledore said.

"I did spend most of last school year sharing a dorm with three geniuses I was bound to pick up something." Harry stated.

Dumbledore laughed before speaking. For some reason this evening he found Harry's mind humorous. "You are correct though Harry. Professor Slughorn won't be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He will be teaching Potions."

This news came as a shock to the Chosen One. He knew he had to keep up the pretence that he hated Snape, yet he was curious why he wasn't teaching Potions. "What happen to Snape? Not that I care, I'm just curious." Harry said.

"Professor Snape will be your defense teacher." Dumbledore stated with a big emphasis on the word professor.

Harry knew he needed to react accordingly even though he was thrilled at the prospect of actually having a really good Defense teacher this year. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Harry yelled. He had to admit to himself to be able to yell and control his emotions at the same time had become quite the act for him. "How the bloody hell, can you possibly let Snape teach Defense? It is common knowledge that he has always been fond of the Dark Arts and always wanted that position and you have turned him down for what the last 17 years or so? Everyone knows you never gave it to him because you didn't trust him with that subject why the sudden change?"

"No Harry I'm not and I don't want to hear another word against my choices for a Defense teacher since I know you have some comments to say. You have never gotten along with Professor Snape." Dumbledore said.

"And I never will, Sir." Harry snapped while inwardly smirking. The old man had been fooled with his act.

"At least tell me that Professor Slughorn has a different requirement to take his NEWT class. I'm positive I didn't get an Outstanding on my OWL." Harry said.

"He accepts students with an Exceeds Expectations. Curious, Harry, why do you want to take Potions at the NEWT level. I was under the impression you didn't like the class." Dumbledore inquired.

"Not liking the teacher and not liking the class are two separate things. I think I just might do better in Potions if I don't have Snape constantly yelling at me. Hopefully I'll get the grade I need to continue with Potions." Harry said.

"Now we shall take you back to your friends. Since I'm feeling a bit run down and need to get you back to group and myself back to Hogwarts. Hopefully Severus is there by the time I get back. I really need to talk to him." Dumbledore said as he held his arm out to Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to expect next. But he knew this school year would be different then the last, but for now he had a week to relax before facing his first tournament. Shaking off his wondering thoughts he took Dumbledore's arm and the two men apparated back to hotel in Alexandria.

* * *

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco and Snape entered the front door of the Malfoy Manor. The manor was radiating the screams from Bellatrix. Draco just shook his head; he couldn't believe that his mom still hadn't checked her into St. Mungo's. Perhaps it was just she wanted to look after her sister. "The Dark Lord wants us to meet with him in the study. He told me to summon him when we get here." Snape said. Snape and Draco walked though the manor and entered the study of the manor to find Narcissa in tears.

The fact that his mom was in agony watching her sister tore at Draco's heart. Knowing that his concern for his mom would cause his emotions to break to the surface, Draco quickly suppressed them and cleared his mind. He knew that whatever the Dark Lord wanted wasn't going to be good. Draco walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you, mum." He said as he conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her.

Narcissa took the handkerchief from Draco and wiped her tears. "My sister isn't getting any better, what am I going to do?" Narcissa asked as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Draco had an idea he wasn't sure if he could convince his mom of his plan or not but it wouldn't hurt to try. "Mum you should send your other sister an owl telling her about Aunt Bella." Malfoy suggested.

"She was disowned for marrying a Mudblood. She is no sister of mine." Cissa stated.

Draco inwardly gowned he wish he could help free his mom from her prejudice nature but he knew that would cause more harm than good. So for now he just shook the insult off. "I heard a saying recently that goes _every once and while declare peace it confuses the hell out of your enemies_. This means you get the upper hand if she chooses not to respond at least you told her about Aunt Bella. Disowned or not she is still your sister and has the right to know about Aunt Bella. If you two start talking again it might help you with your pain, if not you at least did the right thing." Draco hoped that if he got his mom on speaking terms with his other aunt that would make it easier for her when Bellatrix's judgment finally ended she would have a sister to lean on while she was grieving. Since he was pretty sure his mom would be the only one to mourn Bellatrix.

"Maybe you are right; I could use someone to talk to. But I doubt it would help, Andromeda knows Lucius was a Death Eater." Cissa said.

"But you aren't."

"No but you are."

"It is okay mum; we all have to choose a side and she has no idea about me so you are in the clear. Since you aren't a Death Eater the Dark Lord won't attempt to find out about you corresponding with your sister and if he does I'll take care of it." Draco said.

"Like you took care of Lucius for me?" Cissa asked.

Draco froze he wasn't sure what his mom suspected so he thought he would play on the side of caution to see what she knew. "I don't know what you mean." He said.

"You stole all his family wealth causing him to be so ashamed he killed himself."

Draco inwardly smirked his mom was half right. He decided to just let her continue to believe what she thought was true. After the war was over maybe then he would confess to her that he had actually killed his father. "What gave me away?"

"The vault you gave me has almost the same amount as Lucius lost."

"You are right I did steal the money, I just didn't expect my father to react that way. I just hoped he would."

"I am glad to finally be free of Lucius. Yet I've never felt so alone. There are times I still miss your father, even though he was hurting me." Narcissa said.

Draco couldn't understand why his mom would miss his father. He sure as hell didn't. He made a metal note to ask Krista if that was normal in abuse cases. Draco could also tell his mother was contemplating his suggestion so he pressed on. "That is why you should contact my Aunt Andromeda. Just don't call her husband a Mudblood in her presence that might not go over too well." He explained.

"I think I might contact Andromeda, if you can be sure to keep the Dark Lord from finding out." Cissa stated.

Draco could tell his mom was scared and wanted to reassure her so he said. "I will protect you, don't worry about that. Everything I do is to keep you and me from dyeing. You know that."

Narcissa had spent several minutes observing her son. She had a strong intuition run down her spine and she wanted to act on it. So she casually asked. "Draco, what is her name?"

Draco was thrown back by his mom's question it was totally off topic. He figured she must suspect something but he didn't want to put her or Ginny in danger so decided he would try to play dumb. "Whose name?" Draco asked.

"I'm your mother, and no amount of Occlumency can fool a mum from telling when their son is in love. I can tell some pretty witch has stolen your heart. Who is she?" Cissa asked again this time with a smile on her face.

Draco noticed his mom's smile he figured it was the first time she has smiled in awhile. He also realized his mom wouldn't drop the subject so Draco decided to give his mom a fact that wouldn't harm either his mom or his red headed girl. "Mum, I'll only tell you that she is a pureblood. In time I'll tell you her name but tonight isn't the night." Narcissa knowing she wasn't going to get an answer just nodded her head to communicate to Draco that she understood.

Snape realizing the conversations were at a standstill figured it was time to get the meeting underway. He wanted to get this done quickly. He knew that he would need to get back to Hogwarts to update Dumbledore on anything that might come up at this meeting. "Narcissa, I'm not sure why but the Dark Lord wanted you present here too. Now I'll summon him." Snape said as he lifted up the sleeve of his left arm and pressed his wand to his dark mark. Moments later the Dark Lord appeared in the study.

"Evening, Draco." Voldemort said.

"Evening my, Lord." Draco stated.

"Tell me how is your mission going?" Voldemort asked.

Draco smiled inwardly after months of fooling Voldemort and playing to Voldemort's ego he knew what to say to please the Dark Lord. "I'm making some progress, like I said earlier the death of the Hopkins girl is causing some holdups. However I think it may work to our advantage after all."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked.

Draco inwardly laughed he knew he had Voldemort right where he wanted him. He also knew after this conversation was over that one more exchange student would be on _the_ _do not kill_ list. Draco was determined not to see anymore of his friends die. "The youngest Kaiba is consumed with revenge. He wants to murder Wormtail for what he did. Just think of it my Lord, a boy who turns 13 in two weeks is determined to take a human life."

Voldemort smirked. "Yes that is impressive. Defiantly this boy will be a valuable Death Eater when he becomes of age."

Draco was pleased to see this plan was going well. "I also know that when he is successful you won't care. Wormtail has outlived his usefulness." He said.

"That is true. Wormtail isn't even fit to fetch me my tea. I've been thinking of killing him myself but I think I'd like to hold off on that and see if this young wizard can do it." Voldemort said as he turned to face Snape. "I assume he would have also been a Slytherin he been sorted."

"I see no reason to think otherwise he is just as cunning as his older brother." Snape lied. He knew very well that Mokaba would have been a Hufflepuff, but he wasn't going to let the Dark Lord know that. Snape decided long ago that no matter what he would always tell Voldemort that the all the exchange students would have been in his house.

"That is excellent. Now I did request this meeting for a reason. By the end of next school year I want Hogwarts under my control." Voldemort stated.

"Understandable, my Lord, since the students are the future of magic." Snape said.

"Correct, Severus, but to be able to do that I have an obstacle in my way." Voldemort said.

"Obstacle meaning, Dumbledore?" Draco asked. He really didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach but he shook it off.

"Correct, Draco. Severus told me that Dumbledore is planning on adding more security this year to Hogwarts and I need to get my Death Eaters onto the grounds undetected. Do you have any suggestions?" Voldemort asked.

Draco thought for several minutes he really didn't like where this conversation was going but knew he had to play along. He tried to think of the most ill-conceived plan he could come up with. "I think I can come up with a way to get the Death Eaters on the grounds undetected. Last year our Quidditch captain got himself thrown into a broken vanishing cabinet by the Weasley twins. While he was trying to get out he said he could hear people talking at Borgin and Burkes, which suggests if the broken one can be fixed they will create a passage. The broken one is in the room or requirement the Death Eaters can get in undetected that way. Even Dumbledore doesn't know about all the secrets to the castle."

Voldemort smiled to himself Draco was becoming more valuable each day. "Very good Draco, how long will it take you to fix?" He asked.

Draco didn't expect that he would have to actually fix it he expected the Dark Lord to come up with an alternative. He decided the best thing to do was to try to buy as much time as possible. Since it seem inevitable that this war could be fought without battles on Hogwarts grounds. "I don't know. Fixing a vanishing cabinet isn't exactly on the course curriculum. In fact I don't think it has ever been attempted before. It would take me several months. First I would have to create spells and then test them. I would also need to test the cabinet to make sure that it would be safe for travel. I wouldn't want to have a Death Eater die trying to get through." He said. He really hoped Voldemort would think of something else.

"You have proven yourself worthy. I will give you the time you need." Voldemort said.

"I wouldn't be able to even start fixing the cabinet until school starts, about the only thing I can do right now is purchase the twin. And tell the shop keeper to keep it there." Draco stated as he realized he was stuck trying to fix a vanishing cabinet. He just hoped that when the battle broke out next year everyone would be okay.

Snape had spent the last few minutes observing and knew that Draco was running out of a way to keep from having to do this so he thought that maybe he could change the Dark Lord's mind by stating the obvious. "My Lord, what about Dumbledore? Surly a Death Eater attack on the school won't go unnoticed by him."

"That will be Draco third task. Draco you must kill Dumbledore, it is the only way for me to get control of Hogwarts next year. Severus told me earlier this week that he is now the Dark Arts teacher so now all I need is the old man out of my way and Hogwarts will be mine." Voldemort stated.

Draco was stunned. He didn't want to murder anyone. Killing his father to protect his mother was justified how would he be able to kill Dumbledore without splitting his soul? He knew it was a long shot, but he thought that maybe if he pointed out that he had two big tasks already, the Dark Lord would change his mind about murdering Dumbledore. "My Lord, just so I understand you correctly. You want me to win over the exchange students, fix a vanishing cabinet and murder Dumbledore."

"That is correct Draco. If you don't comply I will kill you and your mother." Voldemort said.

Draco knew he had no choice but to comply. He just hoped that when it came time to actually kill Dumbledore that it would be justified so that he wouldn't have to his soul split. "Yes my Lord, but it will take me a while. What you ask can't be done overnight."

Voldemort was pleased with his youngest Death Eater it appeared that he had Bella blood lust, but liked to do things with style similarly to how he had murdered his father. "Start by winning over the witch responsible for Bellatrix's condition. She seems to have a knack for creating spells I'm sure she can help you. And I said I would give you time. You have until the end of next school year, normally I wouldn't give such a long time for you to complete a mission, but you have proven yourself. I want the school to be mine by the time you start your seventh year." The Dark Lord explained.

"As you wish, my Lord." Draco said.

"Now, Draco, I'll leave you to say goodbye to your mum, then I want Severus to take you back to stay with the exchange students. I want you to owl me your progress with them as well as your progress on your other tasks. I accept an owl a week. If you are late on your reports, I'll torture your mum." Voldemort left the study in a whirlwind. Once he was gone Narcissa broke out in tears.

"Is there anything you can do Severus. Draco is just a boy of 16." Cissa cried.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind, but I might be able to help Draco." Snape said. He wasn't sure how he could help. No one should be ordered to murder someone he hoped they would figure out a way around it. At least they had a year to come up with something.

"I already have lost my husband, and my sister. I don't want to lose my son too." Cissa said.

"I will do what I can to keep him safe." Snape said.

"Will you swear to it?" Cissa asked as she rose to her feet and walked towards Snape.

Snape may have found the opening he was looking for. "Draco pull out your wand, we need a witness." Snape said as he and Narcissa grabbed each other's forearms.

Draco's head was spinning first he had no idea how he was going to fix the vanishing cabinet, and he didn't want to murder anyone. He just hoped he would come up with a justifiable way to kill Dumbledore, but for now it looked like he would have to just work things out. He didn't want to contact his cousin so he decided to keep this to himself until she returned from her honeymoon. Draco's wandering thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice. "Draco, we need you."

Draco stared at his mom and Severus and noticed what they intended to do. "Are you sure about this?" Draco said as he drew his wand.

"It is my choice to make, Draco." Snape said.

"Very well." Draco said as he held out his wand pointing it to the connected hands of his mother and his godfather.

"Will you Severus Snape swear to protect my son while he works to complete the task the Dark Lord has laid out for him?" Narcissa asked.

"I will." Snape said as as yellow beam shot out of Draco's wand wrapping around Narcissa and Snape's joined hands.

"And will you keep my son from harm to the best of your abilities?" Cissa asked.

"I will." Snape replied. And a second stream joined the first.

"And will you do the deed if Draco finds himself unable to do it?" Cissa asked.

"I will." A final stream joined the other two. After several moments the steams disappeared and Cissa and Severus let go of each other's forearms.

"Mum, I'll write to you and tell you how I'm doing. If you want to visit me let me know and I'll make sure to tell you were to find me." Draco said.

"I will take your suggestion and contact Andromeda I know I can't tell her what you are doing this year, but I can tell her other stuff. Stay safe." Narcissa said as she gave her son a hug. She then turned to Snape. "Thanks for swearing to keep him safe." Narcissa took the professor by surprise when she gave him an extra long hug before she headed out of the study.

Snape shook off his shock before speaking. "Let's go Draco." The two wizards walked in silence until they came to the end of the protective barriers surrounding the manor. Snape held out his arm to Draco and the two disapparated back to Egypt.

* * *

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 10

Krista and Kaiba were exiting the limo their week in Greece had been paradise on earth. "I wish my skin had gotten a tan this week. Sometimes it is a pain to always have such a pail complexion." Krista said.

"You still look beautiful to me." Kaiba said as he walked next Krista. The two got to the door and Krista reached for the knob. Kaiba put his hand on Krista's to stop her from opening the door. "I don't think so, Imzadi. There is a tradition I wish to honor." The CEO said.

"And which one is that?" Krista asked.

"Carrying the bride over the threshold." Kaiba said as he picked up Krista. He then opened the door and carried her into the living room. When they got there they saw the living room in total chaos. The couch looked like it had been blown up by a stick of dynamite, the coffee table was in pieces and the Persian rug was completely shredded.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba asked as he set Krista down.

"Mokie on a sugar high." Krista replied.

"Even his sugar highs don't cause this kind of damage." Kaiba said as he started to feel his temper reaching its breaking point. "Pharaoh, wherever the hell you are you better get your ass in here!"

Atem came running into the living room. "Thank Ra, you guys are back. We have a situation and I believe only the Royal Sorceress can help sort it out."

Kaiba and Krista pulled out their wands and cast Repairing Charms on all the broken furniture. "Did you let Mokaba get high on sweets this whole week?" The High Priest asked.

Mokaba came into the room wearing a pair of swim trunks he apparently just got out of the pool. "I didn't do this brother, Harry's imaginary friend did. We have spent the last week casting Repairing Charms on damaged furniture." He explained.

Harry came storming down the stairs. "I wouldn't call her a friend and she isn't imaginary. She is real, but for some reason you guys can't see her. She won't fucking leave me alone. She busted in on me and Serenity in the bathtub earlier today!" Harry yelled.

Krista was perplexed as she saw Draco enter the room he was covered in soot apparently there was a problem with the downstairs fire place. "Maybe you should start at the beginning." Krista said as she watched Draco cast a charm to clean himself off.

"It all started with a card Pegasus gave me after I got back to the hotel. I had already had a hell of a night having to deal with Dumbledore using me as a pawn to get a teacher to teach at Hogwarts. If it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore seemed weaker I think he would have erased my memories of him crashing your wedding." Harry said.

"Harry you can tell your story about your freaky friend after I fill my cousin in on my newest assignments from the Dark Lord. I've waited a week to talk to her." Draco said.

Krista felt herself becoming overwhelmed so she put up her hand to symbolize silence. "One at a time please. Let's start with Harry." Krista said just the spirit of a woman with blue and white spiky hair, skimpy sexy clothes, large wings, and three eyes appeared next to Harry. Krista stared at the image of the woman. "Harry, you said that Pegasus gave you a card. Is that the spirit of the monster you were given?"

"Thank God, you can see her!" Harry exclaimed. He was relieved that someone else could see the freaky chick.

"Of course, my spellcasters used to come see me in spirit form to comfort me when I was little. But they haven't done it in years, not since I could summon them in caporal form. Venus told me it is difficult on the monsters to visit our world in spirit form. She told me very few humans are granted the magical gift of seeing them. The last spirit to speak to me was Mahad and he told me not to have him in my deck, but to hold onto his card and give it to the reincarnation of the Pharaoh if destiny changed." Krista explained.

"So that explains why you see her. Why can I? I'm not a shadow wielder." Harry said. "And this monster has one bad attitude. She keeps blowing shit up and everyone keeps thinking it is me!"

"When you had to drink my blood there was a possibility of a magical transfer it seems that the ability to see the spirits of monsters was transferred to you. Don't worry it wears off at sunset the day of the Fall Equinox." Krista explained.

"I'm stuck with this crazy duel monster spirit until then!" Harry belted out in frustration.

"Have you tried asking what she wants? Usually when a monster visits someone in spirit form they have an agenda." Krista explained.

"No I haven't. I assume she just likes to hit on me. She keeps doing it and I keep telling her I'm happy with my girlfriend but she isn't getting the hint." Harry said.

"Tight Buns, use my name when you speak about me." The spirit said.

"Okay, Yubel, what the bloody hell do you want?" Harry asked.

"You must find me the Supreme King." Yubel said.

"I hate to burst your bubble but England has a queen not a king." Harry said.

"I don't mean one that is currently on the throne, I mean his reincarnate. I must protect the Supreme King and if you don't agree to help me, I'll keep hitting on you, breaking in on you in the shower, or interrupting your intimate time with your girlfriend." Yubel threatened.

"Harry, you should help her." Krista said.

"I have an evil wizard to vanquish. I don't have time to search for this Supreme King of hers." Harry stated.

"Chosen One, you will help her. The last thing we need is a pissed of duel monster spirit crashing the tournament. Which if you forgot starts tomorrow!" Krista yelled.

"Assuming I find this King of yours. What do I do then?" Harry asked.

"Give him my card, duh. I told Pegasus to give me to you because I knew you could see me and that you would help me." Yubel explained.

Harry sighed he knew he was beat. "I'll help you." He said.

"I knew I could persuade you and you know you look so hot when you are in the shower." Yubel disappeared while laughing.

Krista just shook her head. She couldn't believe that they were going to have to deal with a temperamental monster during the tournament. She just prayed that nothing like the mess of Battle City would show up. "For the Love of Isis, what the hell else happened this week?" Krista asked.

"The Dark Lord gave me two more tasks to do." Draco said.

Krista's stomach started to churn. "Cousin, why do I get the feeling that you are about to give me really bad news." Krista said.

"Well I have until the end of next school year to fix a vanishing cabinet and murder Dumbledore. I need a justifiable reason to kill the son of a bitch. I've got plenty of incentive if I fail, I and my mum will be killed by the Dark Lord. Oh and if I can't do it, then Professor Snape has to since he made the Unbreakable Vow with my mum." Draco said.

"Let's worry about the vanishing cabinet and the old man at a later date. Since we can't do anything right now, we'll start tackling those problems after the tournament. But you are correct you can't just kill Dumbledore because you don't like him that would be murder. Don't worry Draco we'll find a justifiable reason for you to end the old man's life." Kaiba stated.

"Any good news this week?" Krista asked.

"Well yes. Sensei is going to be teaching defense this year." Atem said.

"Yes, finally a decent teacher, but what about potions?" Kaiba said.

"A man named Horace Slughorn will be teaching that class." Harry explained.

"He used to teach potions before Professor Snape. He taught my parents and Professor Snape. Most students who had him said he is an okay teacher. He just has his favorites and makes a club out of them. Most of the ministry is filled with his favorites." Draco added.

Kaiba smirked. "And on my payroll, I really think this next school year will be good."

"True. I have got to know something why does Krista have a meeting with the Head of Legislation scheduled the first part of August? I noticed it written on the calendar in your home office when I was cleaning up the mess in there." Draco asked.

"Seto has a law that has been pissing him off for the last year and he wants it adapted to fit his needs." Krista said.

"Hey does anyone want to hit the outdoor pool it is warm out. And most everyone else is out there right now." Mokaba said.

"Let me change into my bikini and I'll join you guys." Krista said.

Everyone changed into their swimwear and went outside to the swimming pool. "I think I'll have Roland bring out some refreshments." Krista said as she hit an intercom button requesting refreshments.

Atem look at Kaiba and started laughing. "High Priest, I never thought I would see you in a pair of swim trunks."

"Ah look Kaiba's has the Blue Eyes White Dragon printed on them." Hermione teased as she walked over to the diving board and dove into the pool and started doing laps.

Everyone was enjoying their time in the pool when Roland came out with a push cart full of finger sandwiches. "Mrs. Kaiba, I've brought the refreshments as well as the mail. I also have finished bringing in yours and Mr. Kaiba's luggage it is in your room."

"Thanks Roland." Krista said as she got out of the pool and grabbed a cup of iced coffee. She then started to flip through the mail when she stopped at a magazine she started snickering. "Ah lover, you should take a look at this."

Kaiba got out of the pool when he saw the magazine he yelled. "Tomb Keeper or Tomb Robber, is this your idea of a joke?"

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked.

Kaiba flipped the magazine over showing everyone that it was the July issue of _Playboy_. "I don't get why you would think that is a joke, I say it's the Black Dragons." Bakura reasoned.

"I have better things to do with my time than look through a nudie magazine, although since you are holding it up let's see the centerfold." Draco hollered. This caused Ginny to swim over to Draco dunking him under the water. When Draco came up from his dunking he gave Ginny a kiss. "Damn, Sweet Thing, it was a joke. You know I love you."

"The magazine doesn't bother me. It is the fact that someone thought it would be funny to have it addressed to Mokaba!" The annoyed CEO yelled.

"Lover, did you stop to think that maybe just maybe it is Mokie's. He turns thirteen in a week and nudie mags are a normal part of male adolescent development. It's not like when you order the subscriptions online they actually can check for ID. They ask for a credit card and Mokaba does have a credit card in his name." Krista reasoned.

Seto looked at Mokaba and could see the embarrassment on his face. He knew Krista was right Mokie had ordered the magazine. He didn't want to embarrass his brother further so he chose his words carefully. "Mokaba, I think you and I need to have a talk, because if this is yours then either you have some questions about sex and women, or you are interested in pursuing a career in photography."

Mokaba was staring at his feet as he spoke. "You aren't mad are you?"

Kaiba snickered. "No Mokie, I'm not mad but I think it is time you and I have a talk man to man."

"Are you going to confiscate my magazine?" Mokaba asked.

"No, Mokie, I'm not. I would be a hypocrite if I did that. I used to seal Gozaburo's when I was your age. Plus it would be pointless you could just go online. It's not like I put any blocks on your web access." The CEO said.

"Can we talk in your office?" Mokaba said.

Kaiba smiled at his little brother wondering how this kid grew up so fast. "Of course let's go." Seto said as he and Mokaba were heading into the manor they bumped into Snape.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kaiba said.

"Paying you a visit and sparing you a fleet of owls." Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out several envelopes. "I know how much you hate the owls, so I brought your OWL exam results and next year's booklists with me." He said.

The minute Hermione heard about the results she pulled herself out of the pool and ran to Snape. "Let me have mine. I can't wait to see how I did." She said.

"Hang on Miss Granger. I have lots to pass out. I also have Miss Weasley's booklist. I also have Mokaba's booklist complete with the electives he wanted to take. After you look over your results I'll make a mark on which NEWTS you want and if you got the grade to qualify." Snape explained.

"What electives did you sign up for Mokie?" Krista asked.

"I'm going to take Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Ruins." Mokie replied.

Ginny groaned. "That means I'm going to have to meet with mum to buy my stuff."

"I don't think so Sweet Thing. I think this year you deserve new robes, and new books. I will give you the money to buy them, since it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen with me in Diagon Alley." Draco stated.

"We'll go there right after we look at what we got on our OWLS." Atem said as Snape started to pass out everyone's envelopes.

When Ginny opened hers she found a surprise in it. "I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." She squealed out in glee.

"That's great, Ginny." Draco said as he opened his to find he was also made Quidditch Captain. "I'm Captain too. This is going to be fun. Not to mention you and I can sneak into the prefect's bathroom." Draco pulled out his OWL results and looked them over. He was rather pleased with his grades.

His results read:

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**Ancient Ruins: Exceeds Expectations**

**Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations**

**Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations **

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations**

**Potions: Outstanding**

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

"How did you do Draco?" Krista asked.

"Not bad." Draco said as he passed his results around.

Krista opened her envelope and looked at her results. She was very excited by what she saw. One by one everyone started to look at their grades and stated to contemplate what NEWTS they wanted.

The other member of the group results read:

_**Krista Kaiba previously known as Krista Klearity**_

**Ancient Ruins: Outstanding**

**Astronomy: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**

**Charms: Outstanding**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**Divination: Outstanding**

**Herbology: Outstanding**

**History of Magic: Outstanding**

**Potions: Outstanding**

**Transfiguration: Outstanding**

_**Seto Kaiba**_

**Ancient Ruins: Outstanding **

**Arithmancy: Outstanding**

**Astronomy: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding **

**Charms: Outstanding**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**Herbology: Outstanding**

**History of Magic: Outstanding**

**Potions: Outstanding**

**Transfiguration: Outstanding**

_**Atem Moto**_

**Ancient Ruins: Exceeds Expectations**

**Arithmancy: Troll**

**Astronomy: Acceptable**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**History of Magic: Acceptable**

**Potions: Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

_**Yugi Moto**_

**Ancient Ruins: Exceeds Expectations**

**Astronomy: Acceptable**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations **

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**History of Magic: Dreadful**

**Potions: Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

_**Hermione Granger**_

**Ancient Ruins: Outstanding**

**Arithmancy: Outstanding**

**Astronomy: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**

**Charms: Outstanding**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology: Outstanding**

**History of Magic: Outstanding**

**Potions: Outstanding**

**Transfiguration: Outstanding**

_**Marik Ishtar**_

**Ancient Ruins: Outstanding**

**Astronomy: Dreadful**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology: Acceptable**

**History of Magic: Troll**

**Potions: Dreadful**

**Transfiguration: Acceptable**

_**Ryou Bakura**_

**Astronomy: Dreadful**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations**

**Divination: Outstanding**

**Herbology: Acceptable**

**History of Magic: Troll**

**Potions: Troll**

**Transfiguration: Acceptable**

_**Harry Potter**_

**Astronomy: Acceptable**

**Care of Magical Creature: Exceeds Expectations**

**Charms: Exceeds Expectations**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**

**Divination: Poor**

**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**

**History of Magic: Dreadful**

**Potions: Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations**

After everyone was done looking over their results they passed them around for their friends to read. "Ah love a _Troll_ in Arithmancy." Hermione said as she was looking at Atem's results.

"Did you expect something else? I would have skipped the test if I could have. But no stupid Mrs. the Hutt made me go by saying she would confiscate my Puzzle if I didn't take the Ra Damn test. So when I took the written test I wrote my answers to the questions with the lyrics to the song _Take This Job and Shove It._ Only I changed the word _job_ to _class_. And the phase _working here _was changed to _taking it_." Atem said.

"_Outstanding_ on everything for the two geniuses not too surprised there." Harry said as he handed Krista and Kaiba back their results.

"Man Bakura did worse in potions then me." Marik commented.

"That's because my potion blew up during my practical and yours didn't." Bakura said.

When everyone was finished looking over OWL results, Snape met with each student to clear them for next year's classes. He was surprised by one class that Kaiba wanted to take a NEWT in but figured his demand for taking that NEWT was going to be met. Something told Snape that Kaiba had a plan for changing the laws. Snape was shocked to say the least that Marik and Bakura managed to qualify for more than one class a piece After Snape finished clearing his students for their classes he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Once Snape was gone everyone took a shadow portal to London to visit Diagon Alley. They agreed that not being seen with Draco was best and made plans to meet outside the Leaky Cauldron when they were done.

While everyone was shopping for their supplies Draco went to Knockturn Alley to buy the vanishing cabinet. The gang finished their shopping in a matter of two hours. They knew that with the tournament starting tomorrow they needed to finish shopping quickly. When they were done shopping they saw Draco outside the Leaky Cauldron it seemed he finished shopping a little faster. The gang then took a shadow portal back to Kaiba Manor where Kaiba had the talk with his brother and everyone else started resting up for the tournament.

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: I want to thank everyone who submitted character requests to me. I am going to incorporate all requests to the best of my abilities. I can't have each request actually duel since it would make about thirty chapters of just duels and that would cause a really slow plot movement. I however am putting the ones that won't be contestants as spectators and they will show up somewhere. There were some requests that I got that I couldn't find a last name for, in those cases I used the English dubbed name for their first and their Japanese anime name for their last. I made up regional titles for the requests as well._**  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

The stadium was packed with spectators waiting in anticipation for the opening ceremony for the KC Majestic Word Championship. Ginny was sitting in the stands with excitement coursing through her veins. She hadn't seen any of the other members of the cheerleading squad since they separated from the duelist over an hour ago. She figured they must have different seats. She wrapped her right hand over her Red Eyes Ultimate replica and whispered. "Good luck, Draco. I'm thinking about you."

Ginny was lost in her daydreams when a man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail sat down next to her. "This should be an exciting tournament don't you think?" The man said in Japanese.

Ginny did a double take she figured this guy was talking to her but she didn't understand what he said. The gang had debated on whether or not to cast translation spells on everyone and they decided against since Kaiba said all participants in the tournament were required to speak English at this tournament.

Ginny spent several minutes staring at the man while trying not to laugh. She could swear he was wearing purple lipstick. "I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese, where you talking to me?" She asked.

"Yes, I just commented that this should be a good tournament." The blonde haired man replied in English. "I'm doing research for my dissertation. I'm working on my PHD in dueling and this tournament will be the main section for my paper. My name is Vellian Crowler by the way." He said while extending his hand towards Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes she wasn't sure what to think of this guy, but she decided to be polite. "I'm Ginny Weasley." She stated as she shook Crowler's hand.

Crowler spent a few moments observing the people around him. He was there with an agenda. When he noticed Ginny's earrings and necklace he figured she would be a good source to interview for his paper, but didn't want to spook her too much so he decided to just chit chat to get some information from her. "I see you have a passion for the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief it appeared the femininely dressed man wasn't going to shut up until the tournament starts. She also was surprised that this guy thought she was naive enough to not see his plan. She however decided that it doesn't ever hurt to be friendly. "My dragons were a gift from my boyfriend he is in this tournament." She said.

"Do I detect a British accent on you?" Crowler asked.

"Yes I'm from England and so is my boyfriend." Ginny stated.

"I didn't know dueling finally took off in England!" Crowler exclaimed.

"I still hasn't. But Draco has a KC dueling contract that is how he is in this tournament." Ginny said.

"I heard Mr. Kaiba doesn't give those to just anyone one. How did your boyfriend get one?" Crowler asked.

Ginny decided to keep this conversion as casual as possible. She figured if she said too much that it would do more harm than good. "He challenged Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Kaiba was impressed with his deck and strategy."

Crowler was thrilled it appeared that this girl had some inside knowledge and that would come in handy for his dissertation. "How many other participants do you know? And how do you know them?"

"I only know three. My father works for Kaiba Corp in London and that is how Mr. Kaiba met my classmates who like dueling. They are the only ones in my school who really duel. Mr. Kaiba seemed to think that their decks and strategies would generate high ticket sales so he gave them each a contract. Three of my classmates are in this tournament." Ginny said.

"Fascinating, from what I was told the participants in this tournament have to either hold a regional title or have a KC dueling contract." Crowler stated.

"That I don't know. I'm here to cheer for my friends, not get involved in the politics of this tournament." Ginny said.

"Of course you are." Crowler said.

Ginny could tell that if she didn't say something to get rid of this guy he would be hounding her for information all day. "I would also try finding a better source for your paper than me. Don't think I didn't figure out your game of wanting to get information from me for your paper." Ginny said.

"Was it that obvious?" Crowler asked.

"Yes it was. Now I don't mind if you stay sitting here but I want to watch the tournament so be quiet." Ginny replied.

"I think I'll go find some more people to interview. I will have my doctorate in dueling." Crowler said.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when the man she could swear was a cross dresser finally left. "That guy is loonier than Pegasus. He has about a much of a chance getting a PHD in dueling as Luna does finally finding the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Doctorate in dueling what a joke." She mumbled to herself just as several fireworks started going off and a certain egotistical CEO walked into the center of the arena and took the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the KC Majestic Word Championship. The preliminary round will consist of opponents from two groups those with KC dueling contracts against someone who has a regional title. This is an elimination tournament once a duelist loses a duel they are out of the tournament. Before we start the first duel I would like to call for a moment of silence to honor the American Champion Rebecca Hopkins who couldn't be here because she recently passed away from a brain aneurism, may she rest in peace." The entire auditorium was fell silent after about a minute. Kaiba broke the silence by continuing his speech. "As I said in my press release the winner of this tournament will determine the true King of Games and they will get a donation of one million dollars to their charity of choice. Now without further ado let's get the first duel underway. A computer program will first randomly select a duelist from those with KC dueling contracts."

Kaiba was holding a small square electrical device which showed the name of the first duelist. Kaiba smirked when he saw it. "The first duelist is The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba."

Krista marched into the center of the arena. Her body language showed confidence, determination and excitement. "Now let's find out who the pathetic sucker is who will get their ass kicked by my wife." Kaiba said as he looked at the readout a wave of shock fell over his body. Of all the duelist in the world it had to be this one. If it weren't for the rules that all regional champs were able to attend this guy would have been sent home. "The duelist to face the Queen of the Underground is the southwestern regional champion Alister Amelda."

Krista glared as the purple haired duelist took to the field. She knew that this was going to be one duel no one would forget. Her body started to fill with vengeance. She was going to make him pay for what he did to her. She may have lost to him two years ago, but this time she wouldn't. He no longer had the Seal of Orichalcos and she would be victorious.

Seto sensing Krista rage sent her a telepathic warning. "_Royal Sorceress, whatever you do don't lose control of your emotions and end up giving this punk a shadow game._"

"_Ah, High Priest, why not?_" Krista replied sarcastically.

"_For one I don't need my stocks to plummet and two I don't need the world to know that you are a sorceress._" Seto replied.

"_High Priest, I was being sarcastic. I won't shadow game this asshole, even though he would deserve it_." Krista said.

Both duelists removed their decks from their holders and started to shuffle their cards. "We meet again." Alister sneered.

Krista was letting her hatred for this guy boil her blood. "At least this time it is more honorable! You aren't being a coward by trying to challenge Mokaba was only 10 at the time!" Krista hollered.

"I beat you last time, and I'll beat you again!" Alister retaliated.

Krista started laughing. "You puny deck is no match for the magic that resides in mine! You will not be victorious! I'll crush you!" Krista yells. The two duelists finish shuffling their decks and load them into their duel disks.

"Let's Duel." They say in unison as they each drew five cards.

"I'll start." Alister said.

"If going first makes you feel better when I crush you then by all means go! It makes absolutely no difference to me. You will lose to me this time!" Krista yelled.

Alister drew his first card and scanned his hand before speaking. "I summon my Gorlag (1000 ATK) in attack mode. I set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"I seem to be having a sense of déjà vu. You made almost the same opening move the last time we dueled only this time you don't have your evil trump card. I'm so heartbroken over that!" Krista taunted sarcastically. "Now I draw." Krista drew her first card and scanned her hand. As she looked at her hand she started laughing. "Alister now that you can't use an evil card against me, I'm about to show you exactly how good I really am!"

"Talk all you want I beat you before and I'll beat you again." Alister said.

"You only beat me because you used an illegal card." Krista said.

"It technically wasn't illegal." Alister said.

"No it was just evil! I start my turn by playing the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice. Now I have to send five monsters from my deck directly to my graveyard in exchange I can special summon my Light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Next I activate the magic card Attribute Balance. This magic card allows me to special summon a monster from my deck as long as it is of the opposite attribute as the one I currently have on the field and is of the same level or lower. I summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) and I will put her in attack mode as well. I can also still normal summon this round and I summon my Magician of Daylight (1500 ATK) and I'll play him in attack mode as well!" Krista yelled she could feel her anger toward Alister penetrating her veins, but she refused to lose control. "Now that I've successfully summoned three monsters onto the field I'll wipe your life points out in one turn! First let's get rid of the only monster you have on the field. Dark Magician Girl attack Alister's Gorlag with black magic scepter blast."

"Right away my mistress." The Dark Magician Girl said. The Dark Magician Girl extended her scepter and sent a blast at Alister's Gorlag destroying it

"Your monster talks?" Alister said.

"Yes, Seto programmed personality subroutines into my duel disk. I bet you weren't expecting that since I didn't have the subroutines installed the first time we dueled!" Krista yelled.

"And I bet you weren't expecting this. Alister hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate the magic card Contagion of Madness, when an opponent declares an attack they take direct damage equal to half the attacking monsters attack points."

"What do you take me for an armature? You used that card the last time we dueled. I expected you still used it! You also still have your monster destroyed and you still take battle damage!" Krista yelled as both her and Alister's life points dropped to 3000. "Now that you are completely defenseless, this duel is over and you are out of this tournament! Magician of Daylight, attack Alister directly with your celestial scepter blast!"

"Sure thing, Mistress." The Magician of Daylight said as he extended his staff sending a stream of sunrays at Alister. The stream hit Alister directly in the chest. Alister's life points dropped to 1500.

Krista started laughing as she continued to taunt Alister. "I guess you just don't have what it takes to face the Queen of the Underground. Now, Venus the Light Magician, end this duel with a direct attack with your white lightning scepter blast."

"With pleasure, my mistress." The Light Magician said as she extended her scepter and sent a blast of white light at Alister. Alister's life points dropped to zero and both duelists deactivated their disks. Kaiba came running into the center of the arena. "Wow a win in one round besides winning against me is there anything this woman can't do? The winner of this duel is the Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba. Now I'll hand the mic over to Roland to announce the next opponents." Kaiba

Roland came forward and took the microphone and electronic readout device from Kaiba. Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista as the two of them left the arena for the designated area for the duelists. "The next faceoff will be Mr. Heroman, Harry Potter versus the American Western Regional Champion, Bandit Keith Howard."

* * *

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry and Keith entered the center of the arena and started to shuffle their decks. Harry was just about to load his deck when he had an unplanned visitor. Seeing his visitor he grumbled under his breath. "Not now Yubel, I have a duel to do."

"Is that anyway to great me? You did agree to help me oh and I think you should change your dueling name to Yubel's Boy Toy." Yubel said.

"Not on your life Yubel. I've told you before I love Serenity." Harry replied.

"You know if I was your girlfriend I would take you to heights of pleasure you haven't even fantasized about yet." Yubel said in a seductive tone.

"Yubel, if you don't quit hitting on me. I'll rip your card in half and you'll never be united with this Supreme King of yours!" Harry threatened.

"You don't play fair." Yubel said as she slapped Harry on his ass. "Now remember you did agree to not put me in your deck."

"That is the one thing we agree on. Now will you let me be so I can beat this Bandit Keith?" Harry said.

"I'll be quiet, but I'm staying to watch." Yubel said.

"Suit yourself; I don't have time for this." Harry said.

Bandit Keith had spent the last few minutes trying to figure out what was wrong with his opponent. The guy was having a fight with himself. The fact that this guy was even here and had a dueling contract was beyond him, but he figured this should be an easy win. "If you are done taking to yourself, I'd like to start this duel." Keith said as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

Harry smirked to himself as he activated his disk. He made a mental note to remember to thank Yubel later. This duel hasn't even started and Bandit Keith was already on edge. Harry knew that this duel was going to be fun. "Before we start I'd like to complement you on your choice to wear an American Flag bandana on your head. It makes you look like a rebel and sort of scares me." Harry said while making the most innocent face he could.

"Whatever now if you don't mind I'd like to start this duel." Keith demanded.

"I wanted to order a pizza first, but okay if you think getting our game on will be better than lets go." Harry said as both duelists drew their first five cards.

"I'm going first." Keith stated as he drew a card.

"Does that help you win?" Harry asked.

Keith rolled his eyes then looked at his hand he hadn't drawn the card he needed, however that wouldn't stop his plan. He quickly and without anyone noticing switched one of the cards in his hand for one up his sleeve, now that he had the card he needed he was ready to wipe the floor with Harry. "I start by playing the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. Meet my Garnecia Elefantis (2400 ATK) then I'll place four cards face down on the field and end my turn." Keith stated.

"Now that it is my turn I draw a card right?" Harry asked.

"How the hell did you make it to this tournament if you don't know the basic rules of the game? Yes you draw!" Keith belted out in frustration.

Harry snickered. He had Keith right where he wanted him. Harry drew a card and scanned his hand. "Oh I think I know what I should do. I should play a few cards right?"

"If you keep having to ask me the rules we are going to be here all day. Maybe you should just forfeit then you can go order your damn pizza." Keith said.

"As tempting as that is because I really could go for some food right now. I am pretty hungry; however I think I'll get my game on. I will start by playing the field spell Skyscraper. Next I too have one of those really cool cards I think you called it Ancient Rules. So I'm going to play that next, so that I too can summon a level seven monster without a sacrifice. Meet Elemental Hero Black Wizard (2300 ATK) and I'll put him in attack mode. Elemental Hero Black Wizard, attack Garnecia Elefantis with a black magic attack." Harry hollered.

Keith got a dumbfounded look on his face and he started yelling. "Where the fuck did you learn to play this game you are about to destroy your own monster!"

"Did I forget to mention that when Skyscraper is in play and an Elemental Hero declares an attack they get a 1000 point boost if the monster they are attacking has higher attack points? I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you that." Harry said as Elemental Hero Black Wizard extended his palm forward sending a stream of black magic at Keith's monster destroying it.

Bandit Keith watched as his life point readings dropped to 3100. He then hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my facedown trap card Time Machine which allows me to have my monster return to me in attack mode." He explained.

"That is a sweet trap! I now will throw down two facedowns and end my turn." Harry exclaimed.

"I draw." Keith scans his hand again and quickly swaps out another card. "I will start by playing the magic card I just drew it is called The Pillager and what this card does is forces you to show me your hand and I get to choose one of your cards and add it to my hand." Keith explained. "Now let's see what you got." Harry flips over his hand showing it to Keith. Keith quickly scans it and says. "I'll take you Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

Harry hands over his monster. He was really wondering how he would get out of this. He knew that if Keith summoned Burstinatrix it would mean a huge hit to his life points. But Harry was determined to keep Keith on edge with his little clueless act so he said. "Talk about a lucky draw that is a really cool magic card."

Keith was getting so annoyed with Harry's antics that he felt like walking up to Harry and decking him across his jaw. "Next let's see how you like having to fight your own monster. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode!" Keith says as he hits a button on his disk. "Next I activate my trap card Magic Metal Force once this card is activated I can equip it to any monster on the field turning them into a machine type monster and increase the attack strength of that monster by 400. I choose Burstinatrix. Burstinatrix's attack points rose to 1600."

"You just turned Burstinatrix into a cyborg that is too cool!" Harry exclaimed.

Keith lost his temper and started yelling at Harry. "In case you haven't realized I'm winning this duel! If you spent half as much of the time you use complementing my cards you might actually have gotten to beat me! First I'll attack your Black Wizard with my Garnecia Elefantis!" As Harry's wizard was destroyed his life points dropped to 3900. "Now that you are defenseless I'll attack you directly with Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix charges at Harry hitting him directly in the chest causing his life points to drop to 2300. "I now end my turn."

Harry was getting worried; he had no idea how to get out of this mess. If he didn't come up with a plan he was going to lose. Harry drew a card he looked at it and smiled this might help. "You are really good, but I think I know what to do now. First I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000 DFS) in defense mode. Next I'll activate Ultimate Offering by spending 500 of my life points I can summon one more monster." Harry's life points dropped to 1800. "And I choose Elemental Hero Clayman (2000 DFS) and I'll also place him in defense mode. Now I will play the magic card Red Medicine to increase my life points by 500." Harry's life points went back up to 2300. "Now I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Bandit Keith started laughing. "You should go back to England; you really can't play this game." He taunted as he drew his card and did his switching to get the card he wanted. He flipped the card over. "First I play the magic card Stop Defense switching your monsters into attack mode. Next I summon my Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (1500 ATK) in attack mode and if my math is correct after I attack you lose." Keith taunted.

Yugi and the rest of the duelists had been watching from their designated spots on the sidelines when Yugi had a wave a fear run down his spine. "_Pharaoh, that is the third lucky draw that Keith has made you don't think he is pulling the same stunt he did at Duelist Kingdom do you_?" Yugi asked telepathically.

"_Innocent One, I was beginning to suspect that myself. Tomb Keeper, can you read his mind from here with the Eye_?" Atem asked.

"_Not a problem._" Marik reached into his pocket and grasped the Eye. "_Oh man, Keith is cheating. He has the cards he wants up his sleeve, and he has been switching them out during his draw phase._"

"_I'll expose the cheating bastard._" Krista relayed as she pointed her wand at Keith. She was careful to make sure no one saw it as she sent a silent Severing Charm on Keith's jacket causing the sleeves to fall off and exposed his hidden deck.

"_Royal Sorceress, when did you learn to cast a Severing Charm nonverbally_?" Yugi asked.

"_About six months ago, I found it makes a really fun way to remove Seto's clothes quickly when we get ready for bed. I actually got bonus points on my Charms Practical Exam for demonstrating I could cast it nonverbally_." Krista replied causing Yugi's face to turn crimson with embarrassment.

Kaiba grabbed the microphone and ran into the center of the arena and started yelling. "Bandit Keith you are hereby disqualified for cheating! The winner of this duel is Mr. Heroman Harry Potter! Now get your sorry cheating ass out of my arena before I personally pick you up and throw you out!"

Harry knew that it was a severing charm that had exposed Keith's cheating, and he knew that it needed some kind of cover up to take suspicions of the use of magic so he said. "I also suggest a better tailor. That way the next time you cheat your seams don't rip and expose you."

Keith left the arena with all the spectators booing and throwing food at him. As soon as he was out of sight Yugi came running. "Help me guys, she found me!" Yugi squeaked.

"Who found you?" Harry asked.

"Vivian Wong she has the hots for me so bad that during the KC Grand Championship she blackmailed me into duel. If I won she would fix my grandpa's bad back. If she won I had to be her love slave. Well Atem and I switched places to duel and he won so grandpa's back was fixed but she is determined to make me her love slave again." Yugi said.

"Now you know how I feel about being hit on constantly by Yubel. I can't wait until I find this Supreme King of hers or the Fall Equinox whichever is first. That way I won't have to see her or hear her again." Harry said. Yubel stuck her tongue out at Harry before disappearing she had watched the duel and decided it was time to do something else for awhile.

Vivian came running up to the group. "Oh Yugi." She said.

"Look Vivian. I have a girlfriend that I love very much, now please leave me alone." Yugi pleaded.

Kaiba decided he better intervene before one of his magical friends hexed Vivian. "Vivian Wong. If you don't stop running after Yugi Moto, I'll disqualify you from my tournament." The CEO threatened.

"You can't do that." Vivian snapped.

"It's my tournament which means I can do whatever the hell I want. Now what is it going to be are you going to behave or am I going to have to disqualify you too." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine I'll behave." Vivian said.

"Good." Seto said.

Roland came up to the group and took the mic from Seto. "Now it is time to determine the next two duelists." Roland looked at the read out on the handheld device. "The next duel is The Harpie Princess, Mai Valentine versus the Chinese Champion, Vivian Wong."

Yugi, Harry and Seto went to rejoin the rest of the duelists while Vivian and Mai took to the field.

"Let's duel." The two females said in unison.

* * *

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 13

Harry was walking with Yugi and Kaiba towards the designated area on the sidelines for participants in the tournament. Harry was furious as he started yelling. "You know Kaiba you could have let me finish my duel!"

"Your opponent was cheating! I had no choice but to disqualify him!" Kaiba belted out in annoyance.

"I was far from defeated. And here I'll prove it." Harry said as he picked up the three cards that were still in his magic and trap zones and handed them to Kaiba. "Those were my three facedowns and once I played them I would have won and you know it. I could have beaten him even with him cheating."

"Doesn't matter if you could have beaten him or not I still had to disqualify Bandit Keith for cheating. He will also be losing his regional title since he was caught cheating, he'll not ever be able to compete in a tournament hosted by my company again. He'll be lucky to even get to duel in the underground." Kaiba finished explaining as they joined their group.

"I thought anything goes in the underground." Harry said.

"Potter, any bet is accepted, any decks are accepted, and you can do just about anything except cheat in a duel. That is unforgivable even more so in the underground." Draco explained.

"I need a cup of coffee. I'm going to hit the concessions. Anybody want anything?" Krista asked as she went around to her friends getting a food and drink order from each of them.

"What about Mai's duel, it should be starting shortly. The girl's just activated their duel disks." Yugi stated.

"I'll catch the video feed on one of the many monitors stationed around the concessions area of the arena." Krista explained.

Krista exited the main section of the arena towards the concessions. As she was leaving she heard Mai and Vivian say "Let's duel!" Krista was glad that there were several monitors so she could see the duel. She looked at the lines for the concession stands she knew she would be there a while so she glanced up at one of the monitors to watch the duel.

"I think I'll start things off." Mai said as she drew her first card. "I'll play my Harpie Lady (1300 ATK) in attack mode. Next I play the magic card Elegant Egotist to special summon my Harpie Lady Sisters (1950 ATK) also in attack mode. I will then equip my Harpie Lady with Rose Whip to increase her attack strength to 1600. Last I play a card facedown and end my turn."

Krista snickered at Mai opening move. "Same old Mai loves those Harpies. You go girl."

"I draw. I summon Blackland Fire Dragon (1500 ATK) in attack mode next I will activate the magic card Flying Dragon Whirl which allows me to select up to four dragon type monsters from my deck and send them to the grave. Then my monster will get a 300 attack point boost for each dragon sent to the grave until the end of this turn. I will send four increasing the attack strength of my Fire Dragon to 2700. Now my Dragon, attack the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Vivian said.

Mai pressed a button on her duel disk. "I don't think so I active my facedown trap card Mirror Wall this continuous trap negates your attack and cuts your monster's attack points in half!" Mia hollered.

"I set a card on the field and will end my turn." Vivian said.

Krista continued to watch the two duelists as she was waiting in line. In Mai's next turn she tried to destroy Vivian's dragon with an attack, however Vivian was able to negate it with her facedown card. Mai then ended her turn and Vivian rebutted by activating her Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of Mai's Mirror Wall.

Krista was so in groused in watching the duel she wasn't paying attention when she heard someone talking to her. "Hey lady, I know this is an exciting duel but the line has moved you need to step forward."

Krista turned around to see she was facing a boy around 11 or so he was holding some cards and had dark smoky blue hair. "I'm sorry I should have been paying attention." Krista said.

The boy looked up at Krista and got an embarrassed look on his face. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiba."

"Wow the only people who call me that are Kaiba Corp employees." Krista stated with awe in her voice.

"What would you rather I call you?" The boy asked.

Krista extended her hand to shake the preteen's hand and said. "Let's do this right. I'm Krista Kaiba known in the dueling arena as the Queen of the Underground and you are?"

"I'm Zane Truesdale and one day I want to be a professional duelist." Zane said while shaking Krista's hand. During their hand shake Krista's Necklace activated giving her a vision that tore at her heart.

Once her vision cleared she looked down at the young duelist. "You have a unique destiny young Zane, and will be a professional duelist. But heed my warning do not give into temptation to ease your pain when things get tough. It will only cause you more pain. I learned that the hard way. Don't make the same mistake I did." Krista warned.

Zane wasn't sure what the CEO's wife meant and wasn't going to pry so he just stepped up to the counter and ordered his food and soda and carried it away leaving the concession stand. Krista watch him as he left. "See you around kid. I hope you remember my warning, if not I'll see you when you become Hell Kaiser then I will try to help you find peace."

Krista was lost in her thoughts. She looked down at her Necklace wondering why destiny decided to show her the boy's fate. She figured destiny had a reason but for now she didn't have time to figure it out. On the upside she knew Seto would be thrilled to find out that Project DA was going to be a bigger success than he anticipated. Krista gave the guy behind the counter the order for her whole group then decided that she needed a distraction and turned back to finish watching the duel between Mai and Vivian.

She looked at what was going on and realized she must have missed a few rounds but she would never tell Mai that and she knew she could just conjure a vision of it if need be. Mia was down to 300 life points with only her Cyber Harpie on the field and she had it in attack mode. Vivian was down to 650 life points with her Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200 ATK) in attack mode.

Mai drew a card she looked at it and hollered. "It's all over now!"

"How can you say that? The only card you have is in your hand and you have no cards on the field except your Harpie Lady!" Vivian said.

"True, but you see I just drew this." Mai said as she flipped the card over in her hand. "I activate the magic card Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. This magic card can only be activated when I have a face up Harpie or Cyber Harpie Lady and I can destroy one monster on your side of the field for each one and you take battle damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Mai explained as Vivian's monster was destroyed dropping Vivian's life points to zero.

Roland came running to the center of the arena with his mic in his hand. "The winner of this Duel is the Harpie Princess, Mai Valentine." He read the names on the digital readout machine. This time the scheduled duelists were a couple that Krista thought was even a joke that they were here but then it wouldn't be a tournament if some people weren't seen as jokes. Krista grabbed her order and started to head back to meet with her group.

"Hey there you are, I am starving." Joey said as he took the food from Krista. He grabbed himself a cheeseburger out of it and started to pass out everyone's food.

"The line was long so sue me." Krista said as she walked over to Seto and put her hand in his. The group kept watching and waiting for their turns in the first round. One by one duelists were eliminated. After about three hours it was looking like the first round was almost done.

Atem, Marik, Mokaba, Hermione, Yugi and Draco all won their first round duels and were waiting in anticipation for the final duel of round one. Roland went to the center of the arena and spoke into the microphone. "It appears we have only two more duelists before we start round two the final duel of round one will be The CEO of Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba, versus the Southern Regional Champion, Mako Tsunami."

Krista gave Seto a kiss before he started strolling to the center of the arena. He was shortly followed in the center of the arena by Mako. Both duelists took out their decks from their deck holders and started to shuffle the cards. They then loaded and activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" Both men said in unison as they drew their first five cards.

"I'll start if you don't mind." Mako said.

"I'd don't give a rats ass if you go first so just go already!" Seto yelled.

"I can't believe I get to face you. This is an honor." Mako said.

"I'm here to duel not chit chat!" Kaiba hollered in annoyance.

Mako drew his first card and scanned his hand. "I will start by playing the ritual card Fortress Whale's Oath which allows me to ritual summon Fortress Whale (2350 ATK) and I'll place my Whale in attack mode. Next I'll activate the field spell Umi to increase the attack strength of all fish, thunder and sea serpent water type monsters by 200 point. My Whale now has an attack strength of 2550. Last I place a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"I draw." Kaiba said. He scanned his deck and smirked. "You are in trouble now and the duel just started. I start by summoning my Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode. Next I equip him with the flute of summoning dragon to special summon a Blue Eye White Dragon (3000 ATK) from my hand to the field and I'll play her in attack mode as well. Tsunami say goodbye to your Whale and your life points. Blue Eyes attack the Fortress Whale with white lightning."

Mako hits a button on his disk. "I activate my facedown trap card Tornado Wall. As long as Umi is in play this continuous trap card prevents me from taking any battle damage from attacking monsters."

"So you saved your life points with a trap, but your monster is still destroyed." Kaiba hollered as Blues Eyes sent a stream of white light at the Whale destroying it. "Since it is pointless for me to attack you directly this turn, I will set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Mako draws a card and smiles. "I summon my Color Fish in attack mode and thanks to my field spell my fish's attack strength is now 2100. Next I will equip my Fish with Steal Shell to increase its strength by 200 for a total attack strength of 2300." Mako says.

"Still not enough to take out my Dragon!" The CEO belted.

"No but it will take a huge chunk out of your life points. Colored Fish attack the Lord of Dragons." The fish charged the Lord of Dragons destroying it and dropping Kaiba's life points to. 2900. "Last I set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"My turn!" Kaiba says as he draws a card. "I summon my Vorse Raider."

Mako hits a button on his disk. "Activate facedown trap card Torrential Tribute when a monster is summoned all monsters on the field are destroyed." Mako explained as all the monsters left the field.

"You'll pay for destroying my precious Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw." Mako said as he drew his next card. "I play the magic card Cost Down which allows me to summon a level five or six monster without a sacrifice and I summon my Amphibian Beast and thanks to my field spell his attack points are now 2600. And since you have no monsters to defend your life points I'll attack you directly." Kaiba's life points dropped to 300. "I shall end my turn."

Kaiba drew his next card when he saw it he started to laugh. "I play the magic card Pot of Greed and get two more cards next I play the magic card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw thee cards as long as I discard two." Kaiba draws his cards and discards two. Next I play the magic card Card of Sanctity now we draw until we have five cards. I hope you are paying attention because I intend to end this duel now." Kaiba taunted. "I start by playing the magic card Soul Release to remove up to five monsters in the graveyard from play and I choose my three Blue Eyes. Next I activate my facedown trap card Return from the Different Dimension. It is well worth half my life points to bring back all my monsters in attack mode." Kaiba's life points dropped to 150. "Next I play the magic card Heavy Storm to rid the field of all magic and trap cards. Your monster is now back to its original attack points of 2100! And since I finally got rid of your trap card, this duel is over! Blue Eyes attack the Amphibian Beast!"

As Mako's monster was destroyed his life points dropped to 3100. "Now my second Blue Eyes attack Tsunami directly." Once again Mako's life points dropped leaving him with only 100. "Now my third blue eyes end this duel with a final direct attack!" Mako's life points dropped to zero and both men deactivated their duel disks.

Roland came up the center of the arena with his microphone. "The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba. Now the duelists will take a two hour break before we start round two of the eliminations. The pairings will be determined randomly by a computer program right now giving the duelists time to plan." A list appeared on a giant view screen showing the pairings.

The pairings were as follow:

**The Munchkin, Mokaba Kaiba versus The French Champion, Leon von Schroeder**

**The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba versus The Occult Master, Ryou Bakura**

**The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba versus The Prankster, Marik Ishtar**

**The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy versus The Western Regional Champion, Rex Raptor**

**Mr. Heroman, Harry Potter versus Kid at Heart, Yugi Moto**

**The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger versus The Japanese Champion, Weevil Underwood**

**The Luckyboy, Joey Wheeler versus The Canadian Champion, Peter Yakimoto**

**The King of Games, Atem Moto versus The Harpie Princess, Mai Valentine**

After reading the list of who was going to face who in the second round of the tournament, the group of duelists parted their separate ways to start to plan for their next duel or to spend time with their lovers. They all knew that after the next round was over there would only be eight of them that would be advancing to the semi finals. Who would make it that far? Only fate knew.

* * *

Please Review

The dulist Peter Yakimoto is an OC request created by andrewjeeves I give full credit for this charcter to andrewjeeves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 14

The two hour break flew by for the group of duelists and soon it was time to head back to the arena. As Krista was walking with Kaiba's arm around her, she spotted the local newspaper on the rack. Krista walked over and bought herself a paper. "Let's see what the society page is saying about us today." Krista teased.

"I guess it will say something about how my beautiful wife kicked her opponent's ass in one move. Then they will say something like you must kick my ass in bed." Kaiba speculated.

"Maybe the press will deduce that we like it rough and kinky." Krista teased as she started to flip through the paper.

"So are you going to tell me now what is on your mind? You seemed a little distracted during our break and it wasn't because you have to face Bakura in round two or the fact that I was playing with your big breasts." Kaiba said.

Krista looked up at Seto. "And I thought Marik was the one who could read minds." Krista teased.

"I just know you." Seto said.

"Well when I went to get our group their food I bumped into a kid in the concession line and my Necklace activated itself showing me this kid's fate." Krista said.

"That bad." Kaiba said.

"You could say that. On a positive note this kid will become a fantastic duelist. In fact he will be top in his graduating class." Krista replied.

Kaiba smirked. "I take it Project DA is going to be a major success."

"That was the only thing good I saw. After this kid graduates he will attempt to get into the professional ring and have a tough time dealing with several losses in a row and to deal with his pain he participates in an underground duel that changes him forever. He will go from respecting his deck and his opponent to being feared in both the professional and underground rinks. He will eventually end up having a heart attack at a very young age." Krista explained.

"Do you think you were seen his fate to try to change it since you are from the underground?" Kaiba asked.

"I think the fact that I used to duel in the underground is part of it and I did warn this kid to not give into temptation. Only time will tell if he listens to my warning or not." Krista replied.

"So what does the society page say about us?" Kaiba asked.

"Actually it looks like they found a different couple to pick on today." Krista says as she shows Kaiba the article.

Kaiba spent several moments looking at it and started to snicker. "This is too good. The Pharaoh is going to have a field day when he sees this article."

"It's his own damn fault for getting his hand caught in the cookie jar so to speak." Krista said while trying to control her laughter.

Kaiba and Krista continued walking towards the entrance to the arena when they saw Hermione and Atem. Krista ran up to them holding out the paper. "You two made the society page!" She hollered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she took the paper. What she saw made her blush. There was a huge picture of her and Atem in a tight embracing kissing with the title of the article _The King of Games has a Queen_.

Atem was furious when he saw the article. "Don't these fuckers have something better to do than to gossip about me and my queen?"

"Welcome to the spotlight!" Seto said as the group started to head into the arena.

As they were walking a kid around seven with black hair was jumping up and down pointing at Hermione. "Hey mom, there she is the king of game's queen."

The boy's voice caught Hermione's attention because he had a British accent. She turned to Atem. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I think I have a fan, and I'd like to play in the lime light for awhile so to speak."

"Don't be too long you don't want to end up forfeiting to Weevil." Atem said.

"I won't be." Hermione said as she approached the boy with black hair. "Hey there cutie."

"I'm sorry about my son he just is over excited. He thinks you look like his crush monster the Dark Magician Girl." The mom said.

Hermione smiled down at the kid. "Do you really think that?" She asked.

The boy blushed pink. "Having a crush on a monster is silly." The boy said.

"What if I were to tell you, I have a unique bond with the Dark Magician Girl because she once lived in my soul?" Hermione said.

"I'd say you were a little nutty." The boy replied.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I would think you are nutty because stuff like that isn't real." The boy stated.

"I'm so sorry; Bastion has an IQ of over 180, making it hard for him to enjoy things that are normal childhood fantasies like magic and mystery." The mom said.

"It is no problem. I don't mind really." Hermione said.

"Even though I think you might be a little nutty, can I have you sign this?" Bastion unraveled a poster of the Dark Magician Girl. "Make it out to Bastion Misawa!" Bastion said.

"I'll sign it, but I want to show you something first. And you must promise to keep it between us okay." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Sure." Bastion said.

Hermione figured this boy needed to be a bit more like kids his age so she sent a small blast of shadow magic at the poster causing the Dark Magician Girl's picture to start waving and winking at Bastion. Bastion was so shocked he didn't know what to say or do. After a few moments Hermione sent another blast at the poster causing the movement to stop. Hermione then pulled a black marker out of her pocket and wrote the words _To Bastion Misawa, Never stop learning and always remember that the heart can see things the mind can't!_ _The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger._ _P.S. The Dark Magician Girl says hi._"

Bastion looked at his poster and whispered. "Thank you Dark Magician Girl."

Hermione winked at the kid as she went to join her friends on the sidelines to wait for round two to start. When she got there she noticed everyone else was there and all were waiting in anticipation to start round two.

Roland went to the center of the arena. "It is now time to begin round two. The eight winners of this round will progress to the semi finals." Roland said. "The first duel will be between the French Champion Leon von Schroeder and The Munchkin, Mokaba Kaiba!" Roland left the field so that the two duelists could take the field.

"Good luck, Mokaba." Joey said as Mokie waved to his group and went to the center of the arena. He was shortly joined by Leon. Both duelists took out their decks and started to shuffle their cards. When they were done shuffling the loaded their decks and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"I will start!" Mokaba said as he drew his first card. "I summon the one of the cards Becky gave me. The Witch of the Black Forest (1100 ATK) in attack mode and I'll equip her with the magic card Krista gave me Amulet of First Magic to double her attack points! Last I set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Not a bad start! However I won't take it easy on you just because you are a Kaiba!" Leon yelled.

"I would hope not and I will be victorious if you didn't already figure it out Kaibas will always be victorious over Schroeders. I beat your brother in round one and I'll beat you in this round." Mokaba gloated.

"Talk all you want. Whatever cards you have in your deck can't possibly hold up to my fairytales and I'll prove it." Leon said as he drew a card. "I summon Cinderella (300 ATK) and when I successfully summon her I can special summon one Pumpkin Carriage (800 DFS) from my hand, deck or grave." Leon searches his deck for the card he wants. "I'll put the carriage in defense mode. I can also activate one Glass Slippers from my hand, deck, or grave." Leon once again searches his deck for the card he needs. "Now Cinderella gets a 1000 point boost for having her Glass Slippers and since I have Pumpkin Carriage in a face up position Cinderella can bypass your monster and deal direct damage to you. Now that my princess is ready for the ball she will attack you directly." Cinderella took off her slipper and threw it at Mokaba. It then it returned to her as if it was a boomerang.

Mokaba watched as his life points dropped to 2500 and yelled. "If that is the best the runner up at the KC Grand Championship can do. I'll beat you without even breaking a sweat!" Mokaba taunted.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Leon said.

Mokaba drew his next card and then continued the taunting of his opponent. "I'm going to start my turn with a double spell. First I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of your face down card." The typhoon destroyed the face down card and revealed what card it was a Mirror Force trap card. "Looks like I won't fall victim to the card my big brother hates with a passion. The second magic card I play is D-Spell let's get rid of those annoying glass slippers on your wannabe princess!" Cinderella's glass slippers disappeared. "Now I shall summon the monster my big brother gave. I summon my Blue Eye Baby Dragon (2000 ATK) and I'll play her in attack mode." The miniature version of the Blue Eye White Dragon took to the field with a roar. "Now Baby Blue Eyes turn that ugly pumpkin it in to pumpkin pie with a white lighting blast!" Mokaba yelled as the dragon opened her mouth sending a stream of white light at the Pumpkin Carriage destroying it. "Now, Witch of the Black Forest, send Cinderella back to the kitchen by attacking!" Cinderella was destroyed dropping Leon's life points to 2300. "I will now end my turn."

"You got lucky. You don't even have half the dueling talent of me." Leon taunted as he drew a card. Leon flipped the card over in his hand. "I summon Tom Thumb (1300 ATK) in attack mode but don't get too used to seeing him since I now activate Giant's Training which allows me to tribute Tom Thumb to special summon Globerman (2600 ATK) in attack mode." The huge Green Giant took to the field pounding his fists against his chest. "Globerman destroy the Witch of the Black Forest." The giant charged at the witch hitting her over the head with his fists. Once his witch was destroyed Mokaba's life points dropped to 3600. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Leon concluded.

"You will pay for destroying the monster that Becky gave me!" Mokaba said as he drew his next card. He flipped it over in his hand. "Nobody destroys the monster my Becky gave me and lives to tell the tale!" Mokaba yells as he pushes a button on his duel disk. "I activate my facedown magic card which is Card of Demise. I now draw five cards, but if I don't use them in five turns I lose them after the fifth turn. It is well worth the risk for a fresh hand." Mokaba explains as he draws his cards.

Mokaba gets a triumphant grin on his face as he looks over his new hand. "I activate Ancient Rules to summon a level five or higher monster without a sacrifice. I summon Angel 07 (2500 ATK) in attack mode. I'll destroy you with the most powerful monster in my deck which was also a gift from Becky. Next I activate the magic card Shrink to cut your giant's attack points in half. Now I activate Heavy Storm to rid the field of all magic and trap cards. Now that I got rid of your face down card, this duel is done. Baby Blue Eyes attack the Jolly Green Giant wannabe." Leon's giant was destroyed in a huge explosion of white light dropping Leon's life points to 600. "Angel 07, end this duel by attacking Leon directly!" Mokaba's fairy hit Leon directly in the chest dropping Leon's life points to zero. The direct attack knocked Leon on the ground.

Mokaba walked up to him while deactivating his duel disk. "No hard feelings."

Leon smiled as he grabbed Mokie's hand and lifted himself up. "It is all part of the game. I must say you duel really well."

"What did you expect? I learned to play from one of the best duelists in the world." Mokie said with a big smile on his face.

"We will duel again." Leon said.

"I look forward to it." Mokie said.

Roland came up to the center of the arena and said. "The winner of this duel is The Munchkin, Mokaba Kaiba." Mokaba and Leon left the field.

Once Mokaba joined his group Kaiba gave him a hug. "Way to show your stuff. I'm proud of you Mokie." Kaiba said.

"Thanks big brother." Mokaba replied.

"The next duel to take place will be The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba against The Occult Master, Ryou Bakura." Roland announced.

Krista gave Seto a very passionate kiss before walking on to the field.

Bakura started to laugh evilly as he was walking towards the center of the arena. "_Tomb Robber, don't you dare turn this duel into a shadow game_!" Atem warned over the court's shared link.

"_Stupid, Pharaoh, you are always trying to ruin my fun_!" Bakura replied. "_I won't turn it into a shadow game, if you give me the green light on completing The Ultimate Challenge_!"

"_I'm sure someday you will complete the Ultimate Challenge and when you need to you will have my full support, but you will wait until I deem it necessary. The last thing I need is you thrown in Azkaban for stealing._" Atem said.

"_You assume I'd be caught. I'm so insulted._" Bakura said.

"_Tomb Robber, you better get your ass out here or I'll take it as a forfeit_." Krista stated.

"_On my way, Royal Sorceress._" Bakura replied as he joined Krista in the center of the arena. Both duelists started to shuffle their decks. When they were done shuffling they loaded their decks and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" They yelled.

"Queen of the Underground, why don't you start this party?" Bakura asked.

"Occult Master, you just made a grave error by letting me go first!" Krista said as she drew her first card. "I start by activating Ultimate Sacrifice and since you've seen me duel so many times I'll forgo explaining what this card does and just special summon my Light Magician (3000 ATK) in attack mode." Krista grabs her deck and removes five cards from it and sends them to her graveyard as her Light Magician takes to the field. "Next I activate Attribute Balance to special summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) from my deck and I'll play her in attack mode as well. Since I can still normal summon this turn I'll summon Magician Kuriboh (300 ATK) also in attack mode. Last I'll set two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

"Queen of the Underground, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I wanted you to go first so that I could do this. I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (1300 DFS) now I'll send one card from my hand to the graveyard to activate his special ability which destroys all special summoned monsters on the field and as long as this monster remains face up no monsters can be special summoned." Bakura explained.

"Fuck!" Krista yelled as her Light Magician and Dark Magician Girl were destroyed. "You think one lucky play will cause me to lose against you! Think again! Your occult deck is no match for my spellcasters! You aren't even half the duelist I am! Now hurry up and finish your damn turn before I run over there and dislocate your shoulder or break your hand it depends on how charitable I feel at the moment!" Krista threatened.

"You need a more gullible opponent if you want that act to work!" Bakura retaliated.

"Was your little pathetic excuse to put me off my game a prediction?" Krista taunted.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Bakura said.

"About fucking time you pitiful excuse for a duelist! You know you should forget dueling and just go back to Tarot Readings!" Krista yelled as she drew her card. "I summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in attack mode. Now Valkyria show the Spiritualist what a real spellcaster is capable of with a mystic scepter blast!"

"Right away, Mistress." Valkyria said as she pointed her staff at Jowgen the Spiritualist sending a green beam at him destroying him.

"Since you duel about as well as you study, I'll now attack you directly with Magician Kuriboh!" Krista's fur ball let out a squeak before charging at Bakura hitting him in the chest with his staff dropping Bakura's life points to 3700. "I end my turn." Krista stated.

"I was hoping you would destroy my monster! Now I can special summon from the graveyard! I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Earl of Demise (2000 ATK) and I'll play him in attack mode. I can also normal summon and I summon Earthbound Spirit (500 ATK) in attack mode. Earl of Demise, eliminate Magician Valkyria!" As Valkyria was destroyed Krista's life points dropped to 3600. "Now, Earthbound Spirit, rid the field of that ugly fuzz ball!" Ryou yelled.

Once Magician Kuriboh was destroyed Krista life points dropped to 3300. "I can't believe you forgot about Magician Kuriboh's special ability when he is destroyed in battle I can get one magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." Krista grabbed the card she wanted.

"I didn't forget now I activate my facedown magic card which is Card Destruction now we both have to ditch our cards and draw five new ones. Your trump is now in the graveyard!" Bakura yelled.

"Shit!" Krista yelled as she ditched her hand and drew five new cards.

"I set two cards facedown and I now will end my turn." Bakura said.

Krista drew her next card and laughed as she looked at the cards in her hand. "Occult Master, you may think you have crippled my deck and strategy, but you forgot there is a reason I'm the Queen of the Underground! I know how to duel my way out of jams now I'll prove it!" Krista yelled. "First I'll activate one of my facedown cards and it is one you are very familiar with. I activate my Spellcaster's Gift magic card which raises my life points by 500 for each spellcaster in my graveyard and in case you were sleeping when they were discarded or destroyed I have nine." Krista's life points increased to 7800. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Next I'll equip her with the Amulet of First Magic to double her attack points making her attack strength 6000. Next I'll activate the magic card Spell Recovery by sending a magic card from my hand I can get one from the graveyard and I choose my Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light. Now I activate my Pentacle!" Krista placed her field spell in the field spell slot. Once the pentacle finished activating her Light Magician's attack points rose to 7000. "Now comes the fun part. I sacrifice 500 of my life points to rid the field and your hand off all magic and trap cards." Krista life points dropped to 7300. "Next for a sacrifice of 3000 life points I can choose any monster type on your side of the field and send each and everyone back to your hand! Since you only have fiend type monsters currently on the field I choose fiend type monsters!" Once Bakura's monsters were back in his hand Krista life points dropped to 4300. "Now that you have no monsters, or facedown cards, I will attack you directly! Venus the Light Magician, attack Bakura directly with a white lightning scepter blast!" Krista yelled.

"Sure thing, Mistress." Venus said as she extended her scepter send a stream of white light at Bakura hitting him directly in the chest.

The blast knocked Bakura down and dropped his life points to zero. Krista walked up to her opponent and held out her hand. "Need a hand?" She asked

Bakura took her hand and lifted himself up. "That was a good duel. Good luck Queen of the Underground in the semi finals."

Roland came up and announced. "The winner of this duel is the Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba."

Bakura and Krista went to join the others. "Since I'm out of the tournament, I think I may go pay a certain hottie a visit. Padma couldn't make it." Ryou explained.

"Stay away from Gringotts." Atem warned.

"Let's see go shag my girlfriend or rob a bank tough choice, Pharaoh." Bakura teased. "This time I think I'll stick with just shagging my girl."

"Got to ask Bakura, with her being a pureblood how do her folks take to her defying the taboo on premarital intimate relations." Krista asked.

"They don't know." Bakura belted out with an evil laugh.

"The next duel will be The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba against The Prankster, Marik Ishtar!" Roland's voice rang throughout the arena.

Kaiba gave Krista a long kiss. When he turned to leave Krista pinched his ass causing the CEO to blush as he was strolling out onto the dueling field.

"Hey buddy at least stay long enough to see if the outcome of my duel with Kaiba." Marik said.

"Why you will lose. Everyone knows that the only one Kaiba ever loses to is Atem." Ryou said.

"That way we can make it a double date. I haven't seen Parvati since she left the hotel after the wedding." Marik said.

"Tell me something Tomb Keeper. When she first saw you without your shirt on how did you explain your back?" Krista asked.

"Since she can't read the language I just told her it was something my barbaric father thought would look cool." Marik explained.

Harry got wide eyed at Marik's explanation. "And she bought that?" He asked with awe in his voice.

"I said it with a great deal of charm." Marik said with a mischievous grin as he left his friends to join Kaiba in the center of the arena.

"I still can't believe Marik and Bakura have been bedding the Patil twins since Easter." Harry said.

"We wanted to beat you to the punch. And their minds were opened by the Queen and Royal Sorceress with the Hogwarts Sexual Revelation." Bakura said.

"Actually the whole student body was. Rumor in my house is Crabb and Goyle both scored with Parkinson." Draco said.

Yugi and Harry both turned beet red from embarrassment. "That was an image I didn't need thank you Black Dragon." Yugi said.

The gang's conversion was interrupted when they heard Marik and Kaiba yell. "Let's duel!"

"I'm going to get this party started!" Marik said as he drew his first card. "I will summon Newdoria (1200 ATK) in attack mode and call it a turn."

"You call that an opening move? You should have spent the school year crating dueling strategies instead of pranks!" The CEO yelled as he drew his first card. "I summon my X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) in attack mode. X-Head Cannon destroy Newdoria!" Kaiba yells.

As Marik's monster was destroyed his life points dropped to 3400. "I was hoping you would attack my monster now I can activate his special ability. Anytime he is destroyed in battle I can destroy a monster on the field! Say goodbye to your X-Head Cannon!" Marik yelled as Kaiba's monster was destroyed.

"Damn! I set two cards on face down on the field and end my turn." Kaiba yelled.

Marik drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Newdoria. Ain't life a bitch? I got my bad ass card back on the field. I summon Drillago (1600 ATK) in attack mode and since I ready destroyed your monster I can attack you directly! Go Drillago and attack the CEO!" Marik yelled as his monster charged into Kaiba. Kaiba's life points dropped to 2400. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"If you spent half as much effort in creating a strategy as you do a prank you might have stood a chance against me! Now I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800 ATK) in attack mode. Now La Gin, attack Marik's Drillago." Kaiba's genie destroys Marik's monster dropping Ishtar's life points to 3200. "I shall now end my turn!" Kaiba yells.

Marik drew a card when he saw it he laughed. "You are really off your dueling today. I will wipe out your genie and your life points with my new monster. I sacrifice my Newdoria to summon Earl of Demise (2000 ATK) in attack mode and I'll use him to attack your genie." Marik explained. "Now Earl of Demise, attack Kaiba's genie!"

As Marik's monster was charging towards his monster, Kaiba hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face down magic card Shrink and I'll attach to my genie cutting La Jinn's attack points in half making them 900." Kaiba explained.

"I think your wife's loving last week in Greece fried your brain cells you just took a bigger hit to your life points." Marik taunted as Kaiba's life points drop to 1300.

"Marik, you really are stupid! I lowered my Genie's attack points so that they would be lower than 1000 allowing me to activate my all powerful Crush Card!" Kaiba yelled as he hit a button on his duel disk. "Now that you have destroyed my Genie a virus has infect your hand and deck. You now have to send all your monsters with more than 1500 attack points that are in your hand, on the field or in your deck to the graveyard! Your deck has been crippled and you will soon see the power in my deck annihilate you!" Kaiba hollered.

"Fuck! I don't think I'm going to have any monsters left." Marik said.

"Only a jack ass would go up against me with a deck of all their monsters being over 1500 attack points, so I guess that makes you a jack ass! Now start sending your monster to the grave and get your turn done so I can cream you in my next turn!" The CEO demanded.

"Wait it looks like I have about five monsters with less than 1500 attack points." Marik said.

The CEO was getting annoyed with Marik as he hollered. "How the hell did you make it to the finals in Battle City if you don't even know your deck?"

"I will set a card facedown and end my turn." Marik said.

"About fucking time." The CEO said with annoyance as he drew a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards. Now I summon Lord of Dragon (1200) in attack mode. I'll equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon a Blue Eyes (3000 ATK) from my hand to the field in attack mode." Kaiba's dragon took to the field with a giant roar. "Now Blue Eyes, attack Marik directly."

Marik hits a button on his duel disk. "I activate my facedown trap card, and it is one you are very familiar with Mirror Force now your attack is redirected and destroys all your monsters in attack mode."

"I fucking hate that damn trap card! It is the worst card ever invented!" Kaiba yelled as his monsters were destroyed. "I don't have any other choice but to set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"I draw!" Marik yells as he drew a card when he saw it he started laughing insanely. "Be prepared to lose to me! I summon Bowganian (1300 ATK) and since you have no monsters to defend you I will wipe out the last of your life points. Bowganian attack Kaiba directly."

"Marik you should know I won't go down without a fight. I activate my facedown trap card Negate Attack this card stops your attack and ends your battle phase. Better luck next time asshole!" Kaiba yelled.

"I end my turn you good for nothing CEO!" Marik yelled.

Kaiba drew a card and flipped it around. "I activate Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Kaiba drew his cards looked over his new hand and smirked. "I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) in attack mode and since my math is always right this duel is done. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Bowganian with neutron blast." Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon opened her mouths and sent a huge white blast at Marik's monster destroying it in a huge explosion of white light.

Marik's life points dropped to zero as both duelists deactivated their duel disks. Roland came up to the two duelists. "The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba and Marik went back to join their group as Roland said "The next faceoff is The Japanese Champion Weevil Underwood and The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione be careful, Weevil is sneaky. He threw my Exodia cards overboard on the way to Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said.

"Thanks for the warning, I will watch my back." Hermione said as she headed out to the field when she got there she was Underwood was waiting for her.

"Nice of you to show up." Weevil sneered.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China." Hermione said as she took out her deck and started to shuffle her cards. Weevil followed Hermione's lead and started to shuffle his deck. Hermione was glaring at the bug boy she had a plan and it was going to be sweet. "You know I've heard of having a bond with your deck, but for the love of Isis, did you have to make yourself look like a bug as well." Hermione taunted. She figured this boy needed a taste of poetic justice. The duelists finished shuffling their decks and loaded them in their duel disks.

"What kind of dueling name is Mistress of Magic anyway? The only reason you are here is because you have a KC contract. I can only imagine what you did to get it." Weevil taunted.

"I got it because I faced the Queen of the Underground and almost won, and since you have the brains of an insect you probably didn't read that she is my sworn rival. But your puny bug brain can't comprehend that fact can it!" Hermione mocked as she and Weevil activated their disks.

Both duelists drew five cards and yelled. "Let's duel!"

"Ladies first." Weevil said.

"The bug boy actually has manners, I'm so shocked!" Hermione ridiculed sarcastically as she drew her first card. She looked at her hand. "I'll summon Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) in defense mode. I set one card facedown and call it a turn."

"What kind of an opening move was that?" Underwood asked.

"Did you even see my first round duel?" Hermione asked. She was curious if this guy had seen her summon Exodia Necross or not.

"Didn't bather watching it. I have better things to do than watch some rookie from England duel. I was signing autographs. Now you'll see how my bugs gave me the championship." Weevil said as he drew his first card. "I summon the Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500 ATK) next I'll equip my bug with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon it increase its attack points by 700 for a total of 2200 attack points." Weevil explained. "Flying Kamakiri attack the Mystical Elf." The Mystical Elf vanished from the field in a huge explosion. "Since your monster was in defense mode you don't lose any life points. Now I set two cards on the field and end my turn."

Hermione drew her next card and looked over her hand. "I activate the magic card cost down which allows me to summon a six star monster without a sacrifice. I summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode. Next I equip her with the magic card Magic Formula to increase her attack points to 2700." Hermione explained. "Dark Magician girl squash that bug with a black magic scepter blast!" The Dark Magician Girl extended her staff sending a stream at Weevil's bug destroying it.

Weevil watched in horror as his life points dropped to 3500. "Bitch, you killed my bug!"

"That is part of the game. I can't believe you didn't know that." Hermione said sarcastically. "I guess you have the intelligence of a bug. I now end my turn."

"You will pay for destroying my bug." Weevil said as he drew a card. He hit a button on his disk. "I activate my facedown trap card DNA Surgery and what this trap does is changes all monsters on the field to the type of monster I choose so I choose insect type monsters. Now that your girly magician is an insect. I can activate this magic card it is called Insecticide and it destroys one insect type monster on the field. And I'll use it on your Dark Magician Girl." The Dark Magician Girl vanished from the field.

"When Magic Formula is sent to the graveyard I get 1000 life points." Hermione said as her life points increased to 5000.

"Next I summon Gokibore (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I will equip my monster with LV2 Power Boost which increases my Gokibore by 1200 giving my bug an attack strength of 2400. Now Gokibore attack the English Rookie directly!" Weevil hollered as Hermione's life points dropped to 2600. "I will now end my turn."

"I activate Pot of Greed and get two more cards. Now I summon Scull Dog Marron (2000 DFS) in defense mode and I'll end my turn." Hermione said.

"You duel like an amateur you have no place at this tournament my bugs are going to send you back to England crying." Hermione rolled her eyes her strategy was going perfectly and she would teach the bug loving freak a lesson in karma.

Weevil couldn't understand why his opponent was so cool; he was totally out playing this chick. He drew his card and flipped it over in his hand. "I play the magic card Insect Barrier now thanks to both my DNA Surgery and this card you can't attack me since all insects can't attack me." Weevil said while belting out a taunting laugh. "Gokibore attack the Scull Dog Marron" Hermione's monster was destroyed. "Once again you don't lose life points because your monster was in defense mode. I shall now end my turn."

Hermione drew another card before speaking. "Okay, let's get rid of that Ra damn DNA trap card with my magic card Mystical Space Typhoon. Now any monsters I summon are no longer bugs and I can attack you. However I'll just activate my Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two. I now shall end my turn."

"You left yourself defenseless perhaps you should add more monsters to your deck and less magic cards." Weevil said.

"You actually have some intelligence after all!" Hermione yelled with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are correct I do have a lot of magic cards. In fact I chose the dueling name of Mistress of Magic because about half my deck consists of Magic Cards, but that little bit of knowledge won't help you none! I will win this duel!"

"No you won't I'm going to wipe out your life points with my next move. I summon Basic Insect (500 ATK) in attack mode. Basic Insect, attack that crazy chick directly!" Weevil yelled.

Hermione pushed a button on her duel disk and yelled. "You won't be touching my life points! I activate my facedown magic card Swords of Revealing Light you can't attack me for three turn!"

"You just are buying time. I end my turn." Weevil said.

Hermione drew her card and started laughing when she saw she had drawn the card she wanted. "Tell me something bug boy, do you believe in karma?" Hermione taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Weevil asked.

"I heard a story from dear little Yugi and how you disrespected a monster by tossing it over the side of a boat! Well today that monster is out for revenge." Hermione flipped her card over in her hand showing off the Head of Exodia. "I've successfully acquired all five pieces of Exodia in my hand and now this duel is done." Hermione slapped her Exodia pieces onto her duel disk. "I summon Exodia the Forbidden One." Weevil looked like he was about to piss his pants as Exodia took to the field. "Exodia obliterate!" Exodia sent a stream at Weevil destroying his monsters and dropping his life points to zero.

Roland came running forward as both duelists deactivated their duel disks. "The winner of this duel is the Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger." Roland looked at his read out machine and said. "The next duel will be Kid at Heart, Yugi Moto versus Mr. Heroman, Harry Potter."

* * *

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: The duelist Peter Yakimoto is an OC request created by andrewjeeves I give full credit for this charcter to andrewjeeves._**  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Yugi and Harry were starting to head out to the field when an unexpected visitor came. "Hey sexy miss me." Yubel said.

"Yubel, not now!" Harry growled.

"When are you going to help me?" Yubel asked as she put her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry turned around to face Yubel. He was really getting fed up with her antics. "When this tournament is done, but if you keep hitting on me. You are going to throw my game off and I don't want to lose because you seem to think I'm hot."

"I think your ass is hot there is a difference." Yubel said.

Harry was desperate to get rid of Yubel that he came up with a suggestion that he hoped she would do. "Do me a little favor. Go bug Krista while I'm dueling Yugi. She can see you too. And since I don't know how long it will take me to find this Supreme King of yours you may need to speak through her if it takes longer than the Fall Equinox since my ability to see you will wear off at sunset that day." Harry demanded.

"Maybe she can give me some pointers, on how to win you over." Yubel said as she started to walk over towards the Royal Sorceress and Harry and Yugi took to the center of the field.

"Never going to happen, Yubel, I love Serenity!" Harry yelled. He couldn't wait to be rid of the crazy duel monster spirit. When would she get the hint he wasn't interested in her.

"It's time to duel!" Yugi said.

"Get your game on!" Harry said.

"Now that we have said our opening catch phases we draw five cards right?" Harry said as he drew five cards.

Yugi started laughing as he started to draw five cards. "Harry, there is an old saying that says _fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice and shame on me_. I may have fallen for your act the first time you pulled it on me but now I'm ready for it." Yugi said while shaking his index finger at Harry.

"Does that mean you want me to not order the two dozen ice cream sundaes I wanted for us to have before we play?" Harry asked.

Yugi snickered. "Mr. Heroman why don't you start."

"Kid at Heart, will that help me to be victorious?" Harry asked.

Yugi stated laughing as he gave Harry the most innocent look he could. "Just draw your card." Yugi suggested.

Harry drew his first card. "Now what?" Harry asked. He waited a few moments before hitting his hand to his head. "Oh yeah I remember now. I need to play a few cards."

Yugi shook his head and gave Harry a big smile. "You are going to have to defeat me by skill alone. I am unaffected to your act."

"As am I to yours. I think that is what I'm supposed to say right?" Harry teased. "I will start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800 ATK) in attack mode. I'll equip him with Bubble Blaster to increase his attack points by 800." Bubbleman's attack points rose to 1600. "Last I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card and looked over his hand. He then smiled up at Harry. "I will start by activating the magic card Gold Sarcophagus and what it does it allows me to remove one card from my deck and place it in the sarcophagus." Yugi explains as he removes a card from his deck.

"I have never seen that card! What is the point of putting a card in the gold box looking thing?" Harry asked.

"The effect of that will become apparent if and when you play the card I placed in the sarcophagus." Yugi said as he started to giggle. "I then will summon my Beta Magnet Warrior (1700 ATK) and I'll play him in attack mode. Go Magnet Warrior and attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Yugi's monster charged at the Bubbleman hitting Harry's monster in the chest.

"When Bubble Blaster is equipped to Bubbleman, his blaster is destroyed instead of him causing me to take no battle damage and my monster stays on the field." Harry said as Bubbleman's attack points returned to 800.

"I know that. Now I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

"Can we please have our sundaes now?" Harry asked.

"Tell you what Harry whoever wins this duel pays for the ice cream." Yugi said.

"That is a tempting offer. In fact I'm so craving ice cream right now, that I am thinking of surrendering however that wouldn't be a good way to end our game. So I'll just draw a card." Harry said as he drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800 ATK) next I'll activate my facedown magic card which is Polymerization"

Yugi started to jump in place as he hit a button on his duel disk. "I now reveal the card in the Sarcophagus when the card I chose to put in there is played by you I can negate the effect of the activation and I chose to put Polymerization in my Sarcophagus." Yugi explained.

"That is a sweet move. I think I'm in trouble now. But I will through down a facedown and end my turn." Harry stated.

Yugi drew a card and scanned his hand. "I summon my Alpha Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK) in attack mode." Yugi explained as the excitement from this duel was radiating on his face. "Alpha Magnet Warrior attack Bubbleman!" Yugi's monster flew towards Harry's stabbing it with his sword. Bubbleman was destroyed dropping Harry's life points to 3400. "Now Beta Magnet Warrior attack Ice Edge." Once again Harry's life points dropped as his monster was destroyed.

Harry looked down at his life point reading it now read 2800. "I guess I should play better cards next time huh?"

Yugi started laughing. "Maybe you should put more effort into the game and less into trying to fool me with your act. I now set one card face down ending my turn."

Harry drew his card he looked at his hand. "I think I know what I need to do now. I will play the magic card fusion recovery to get one fusion material monster and one polymerization card out of my grave yard and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Next I'll play her in attack mode and then I activate Polymerization since you already used your really cool magic card I know that this time this will work."

Yugi looked over at Harry giving him the most innocent grin he could create. "You are correct I can only negate the effect of that magic card once."

"I now fuse Burstinatrix with the Avion in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK). Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack the Alpha Magnet Warrior!" Harry yelled.

Yugi's monster was destroyed in a gigantic explosion dropping Yugi's life points to 3300. "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster his special ability is activated dealing you direct damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Harry said. Yugi watched as Flame Wingman attacked him dropping his life points to 1900.

"Mr. Heroman. I have to hand it to you. You are playing well today considering the day we first met and you didn't know what a Duel Monster was and didn't understand equipment magic cards." Yugi teased.

"I now will end my turn." Harry said.

"I draw my next card." Yugi said. He looked at his hand and grinned. "It has been a pleasure dueling you today, but I'm about to win here. I sacrifice my Beta Magnet Warrior to summon my Summoned Skull (2500 ATK) in attack mode." Yugi trust his arm forward. "Summoned Skull attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Harry pushed a button on his duel disk. "I think it is time I activate my face down trap card Negate Attack which not only stops your attack but ends your battle phase." Harry said.

Yugi snapped his fingers to show his disappointment in the attack being negated. "I have no choice but to end my turn." Yugi said.

Harry drew a card and looked at it. "I think this card I just drew will help. I activate the field spell Skyscraper." Harry put his card in the field spell slot. "And as you know when Skyscraper is in play as soon as I declare my attack my monster will increase by 1000 since your Summoned Skull is higher in attack points at the moment."

"Mr. Heroman, you are my rival so I won't surrender to you so just declare your attack." Yugi said.

"You asked for it Kid at Heart. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack the Summoned Skull." Yugi's life points dropped to 1300. "Now I activate Wingman's special ability dealing you direct damage equal to the Summoned Skulls attack points." After Wingman's attack on Yugi his life points dropped to zero. "Now that's game!" Harry exclaimed as he and Yugi deactivated their duel disks.

"I think I owe you some ice cream." Yugi said.

"Good game, Yugi." Harry said.

"Yes it was and we will duel again!" Yugi said.

"I can't wait." Harry said.

Roland came up to the center of the arena. "The winner of this duel is Mr. Heroman, Harry Potter."

Yugi and Harry started walking back to their group to find Krista pulling on her long hair. Her face was covered with frustration. "Don't tell me our duel was that boring and now KC stock is falling." Harry said.

"If that were the case I wouldn't be standing here." The annoyed CEO stated.

"Harry, how the hell could you do that to me? I've spent your entire duel trying to keep Yubel form having a conniption fit!" Krista yelled.

Harry let out a sigh of frustration before speaking. "What did she do?"

"Oh nothing, except try to get me to give her pointers on how to seduce you! I give pointers to my female human friends. I've never in my life had a duel monster want pointers from me!" Krista hollered.

"What did you say to her?" Yugi asked.

"I told the bitchy monster that if she needed to get laid so badly that she should try chasing after her opposite attribute not Harry since she would stand a better chance of success! She didn't like that suggestion! And subsequently flipped me off for mentioning it! By Ra that monster is a pain." Krista yelled.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"Over behind the bleachers pouting now I don't mind being the one to communicate between the two of you but not until after sunset on the Fall Equinox. I am overwhelmed. I just wanted a normal summer, one free from magic! But do I get to have that no! I get to deal with a duel with a horny duel monster spirit!" Krista hollared.

"Yubel, get your ass over here." Harry yelled.

"Tight Buns, you dueled really well." Yubel said as she slapped Harry's ass.

Harry's temper snapped and he started yelling. "I told you I would help you but you need to stop hitting on me! I don't like it! I don't want to hurt you, but you and I will never be a couple. I found the one and it isn't you."

Yubel looked thrown back by Harry's statement so she turned to face Krista before speaking. "Royal Sorceress, were you being truthful about helping to communicate with Harry if it takes longer to find The Supreme King."

"Of course I was, if you don't believe me just talk to the Keepers of the Realm." Krista said.

"Those two drive me crazy with jealousy. They can't keep their hands off each other, they are so happy it is sickening." Yubel said.

Krista pinched the bridge of her nose she could feel a headache coming. "I didn't need that image. Venus is my ace and Mahad is my ancestor. Thanks Yubel, now I may never get that image out of my head." Krista stated.

"Now that Harry is done with his duel I think I'll return to the Realm of the Beasts." Yubel said as she disappeared.

"For the love of Isis, I guess I'm not going to get a normal life this summer." Krista grumbled as she turned to face Mokie. "That being the case, Mokaba, I will start your apprenticeship as soon as the tournament is over."

"Really!" Mokaba said with excitement in his voice.

Krista nodded. "Atem was right. It is time I embrace my full destiny and have apprentices just like Mahad did 5000 years ago." Krista said.

"Now if I'm not mistaken Yugi owes me some ice cream." Harry said.

"Big brother, can I have some too?" Mokaba asked while giving Seto a huge pair of puppy eyes.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He knew he was beat when Mokaba gave him those eyes. "Just go with them. But you have to stick with only one sweet. I don't need you so hyper that you can't duel in the semi finals." Kaiba warned.

Mokaba looked insulted as he spoke. "I wouldn't do that. I am a Kaiba after all and want to be at my best when I duel." Mokaba said as he followed Harry and Yugi to go get some ice cream.

"Well, Bakura, we best start heading to Diagon Alley. We said we would meet Parvati and Padma there at three our time since that was when they would be doing their school shopping." Marik said.

"Let's go!" Ryou said as he and Marik left the arena and took a shadow portal to London. When they arrived outside the designated area for their date Marik pulled out a laptop and set it on the café table.

"I say we watch the next duel, on this state of the art laptop." Marik said as he opened up the laptop and started firing it up.

"Sounds exciting!" Parvati said.

"When did you get a laptop?" Padma asked.

"Bakura swiped it out of Kaiba's office. He has a bunch in there that are already adapted for magical environments to go with his new department scheduled to take off in about six weeks." Marik explained as he logged into the tournament's website to watch the live footage of the duels.

"Sometimes I'm not sure when to tell when you two are joking or serious." Padma said.

"We are never serious baby, but Marik is right I did swipe the laptop. I figured Kaiba would find it amusing." Bakura said as he pulled Padma close to him, giving her a kiss.

"Let's see who is playing now." Marik said as he finished pushing a few buttons on his laptop. "Ah it looks like we are right on time the duelist just took the field." Marik got wide eyed as a wave of panic ran down his spine. "Oh my Ra, it the Black Dragon's duel!"

"Let us watch." Padma said.

"You might not take too kindly to this duel." Bakura said as he tried to close the laptop.

Padma looked at the laptop screen. "Is that Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"_The Royal Sorceress is going to kill us if these two break the Black Dragon's cover._" Bakura stated telepathically.

"_Maybe we should text her and see what she thinks._" Marik suggested.

"_Let's see how this duel plays out then we will text her if need be. Since you know she won't show up alone the High Priest will show up too_." Bakura stated.

A waiter came and took the groups order as they were gathering around to watch the duel. "Sis, you are correct that is Malfoy." Parvati said.

"Let's duel!" The two men yelled.

"I'll start!" Rex yelled as he drew his first card. "I start by summoning Crawling Dragon (1600 ATK) in attack mode. I set a card face down and will end my turn."

"That was the most pathetic excuse for an opening move I've ever seen. I am going to take great pleasure in defeating you!" Draco taunted as he drew his first card. "I summon the Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode. I'll now activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) from my hand."

Rex hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face down trap card Bottomless Trap Hole when my opponent summons a monster with more than 1500 attack points. This trap activates and not only destroys that monster but removes it from play." Rex explained.

"Shit!" Malfoy says as he removes his Red Eyes from play. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'm going to send your sorry ass back to England with your tail between your legs!" Rex yelled as he drew a card. "I summon Balloon Lizard (500 ATK) in attack mode but don't get to use to seeing him for I activate the magic card Ultra Evolution Pill which allows me to sacrifice a reptile type monster to special summon a Dinosaur type monster from my hand. I now summon my Black Tyranno (2600 ATK) in attack mode." The black dinosaur took to the field stomping his feet and roaring loudly. "Black Tyranno, attack the Lord of Dragons."

Malfoy hit a button on his duel disk and hollered. "You should have been paying attention the last time I dueled! I activate my facedown trap Mirror Force which not only redirects your attack but destroys all your monsters in attack mode!"

"I can't believe you had that trap in your deck!" Rex complained. He was upset about losing his monsters to this nobody.

"I am the Black Dragon! Second best from the underground, I didn't get second best by having a weak deck! Your dinosaurs don't stand a chance against my dragons! I will defeat you then perhaps you should forget dueling and try courting! But then again you wouldn't know what to do with a beautiful woman if your life depended on it!" Malfoy taunted.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rex asked.

"It means you are a virgin you dumb ass!" Malfoy yelled.

"No I'm not!" Rex lied.

"Oh yes you are! Now finish your fucking move so I can send you back to the minor leagues you aren't fit for this tournament!" Malfoy yelled.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Rex said.

Draco smirked as he drew his next card. He had Rex right where he wanted him. He knew that by taunting him he just put the dino loving freak off his game. "Now virgin boy, I activate pot of greed and get two more cards! I will play the magic card Spell Recovery! By sending one magic card from my hand I can get one from my graveyard and I choose my Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now I'll activate my magic card which allows me it to summon any dragon type monster from my hand!" Draco explains. "Now let's see I'll summon Black Dragon King of the Jungle (2100 ATK) in attack mode! Now in case you don't know what happens next, I'm going to attack you." Draco thrust his arm forward. "Lord of Dragons, attack the dumb dino boy directly!" Rex's life points dropped to 2800. "If you are too blind to notice I still have another dragon on the field and I intend to attack you again! Black Dragon King of the Jungle attack directly!" Malfoy's dragon opened his mouth and sent a blast of fire directly at Rex. The impact knocked the dinosaur loving duelist flat on butt dropping his life points to 700.

Rex pulled himself up and started yelling. "Is that the best you could do?"

"I have just started to whip your ass! In fact I'm going to win this duel without you touching any of my life points!" Draco mocked. "But for now I'll end my turn!"

Rex drew his card. "Brag all you want Black Dragon but I will be taking your life points this round." Rex flipped over the card he drew. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Tyranno (2600 ATK) in attack mode." Rex's dinosaur returned to the field with a loud roar. "And since I can still normal summon I will summon my Giant Rex (2000 ATK) also in attack mode. Now Black Tyranno, attack the King of the Jungle and take a bite out of that punks life points!"

Malfoy hit a button on his duel disk. "You aren't fucking touching my life points! I activate my face down trap card Negate Attack which stops your attack at ends your battle phase!"

Rex started yelling and stomping his feet. "You shit head! I have no choice but to end my turn!"

Draco drew his next card and flipped it over in his hand. "I play the magic card Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards." Draco looked over his new hand and started laughing. "I told you I would win this duel without you touching my life points and now I'll prove it. First I activate the magic card Flying Dragon Whirl and what this card does it allows me to send up to four dragon type monsters from my hand and increase a dragon I control by 300 attack points for each dragon I send to the grave and since I currently have four in my hand I'll send all four which makes my Black Dragon King of the Jungle 1200 points stronger for a total of 3300 attack points until the end of this turn!" Malfoy explained. "Black Dragon King of the Jungle, end this duel by attacking the Giant Rex!" Draco's dragon sent a fire ball at Rex's dinosaur destroying it in a massive explosion. Rex's life points dropped to zero and both men deactivated their duel disks.

Roland came into the center of the arena carrying the microphone. "The winner of this duel is The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy." Roland said just as Ginny came running up to Draco and gave him very passionate kiss.

The couple was kissing for several minutes when Padma asked. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Ginny kissing Malfoy."

"Shit we are in so much trouble." Marik said as he whipped out his cell phone and texted Krista. A few minutes later she and Kaiba showed up.

"What the hell happened?" Krista yelled.

"We just wanted to watch some of the tournament on our date and we had no idea that Malfoy was next." Bakura explained.

"Parvati, Padma, I need you two to be honest with me." Krista asked.

"Okay." The Patil twins said in unison.

"What was your first reaction to Ginny and Draco when you saw them playing tonsil hockey on the video feed?" Krista asked.

"You think I have a problem with Ginny seeing Malfoy because he is a Slytherin?" Padma asked.

"Do you?" Krista replied. She needed answers and she hoped she would get the ones she wanted. She really didn't want to have to take drastic measures but she would if the need arose.

"I'm a Ravenclaw which means I've very intelligent. Did you honestly think I hadn't figured out Bakura would have been a Slytherin. The guy constantly steals things for amusement." Padma said.

Krista smirked at Padma's response at least she wasn't against the idea of Ginny and Draco now it was time to see what Parvati would say. "Parvati, how about you? Do you have a problem with Draco and Ginny's relationship? Which I will add is one of totally intimacy. They have been screwing since April."

"The hat did tell us that we needed to unite the houses and since you weren't sorted. Your group has shown me that we can be friends and even lovers with people from other houses. And if anyone has a problem with it at school I'll tell them Ginny isn't the only Gryffindor seeing a Slytherin. Since I know for a fact that Marik would have been in Slytherin too." Parvati said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Marik asked.

"I overheard you talking to Baba over Easter break, and figured when you wanted to tell me you were a Parselmouth you would." Parvati replied.

"I also tried to take over the world using mind control did you know that?' Marik said.

Parvati started laughing she thought Marik was joking around with her. "Now I know you are pulling my leg on that. You had to ask me how the Imperius Curse worked when we were studying for our OWLS." Parvati said while shaking her head.

"_High Priest what do you think?_" Krista relayed telepathically.

"_These two have never really proven to be untrustworthy, and they do for some reason love the two idiots._" Seto replied.

"_We are not idiots_!" Ryou stated.

"_We just like to have fun._" Marik added.

"_Have either of you told these two about Shadow Magic?_" Krista asked.

"_We aren't that stupid!_" Bakura replied.

"_What did the Pharaoh have to say_?" Marik asked.

"_He told me to sort this mess out since he is still waiting to duel_." The High Priest replied.

Krista spent a few moments contemplating their options before she stated. "_Well we can either have me erase and alter their memories of seeing Draco with Ginny, We can have me cast the spell To Keep a Sacred Secret on these two in a week, or leave them as is._"

"_Since they only have knowledge of Ginny and Draco I don't think we need you to seal their mind. It was only a matter of time until people at school found out about Ginny and Draco. They still don't know about Shadow Magic or the fact that your cousin is a double agent._" Kaiba reasoned.

"_For the time being let's let them keep their memories. Draco already said if any Death Eater caught him with Ginny the only thing they will deduce is that he has high standards for attractiveness since she is a pureblood neither are in danger yet. He also told me he has a plan if Ginny is ever in danger to keep her safe, but he didn't give me the details for safety reasons._" Krista replied.

"_When did he tell you all this?_" Seto asked.

"_While you were giving Mokie the sex talk, Draco came up to me to talk to me privately. He had several things he wanted to tell me which included a theory he wanted an answer to._" Krista explained.

"_What theory?_" Kaiba asked.

"_It appears that the night before our wedding Bellatrix's judgment hit the final abuse stage and repeated itself. Draco wanted to know if what he suspected about her vision that night was accurate. I confirmed what he suspected._" Krista replied.

"It looks like Wheeler is dueling next." Bakura said.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista waist and said. "We better get heading back we need to make sure we are there before people realize that you and I are gone."

Krista nodded then turned to face the Patil twins. "Thanks you two for understanding, but try to keep what you know secret. Draco and Ginny don't want to be outcasts at school. They both also want to remain on their house teams. I am glad you two are open minded enough to see that house doesn't matter when it comes to coupling."

"We won't say anything to anyone, but we will help defend their relationship if they get busted at school." Parvati said.

"They will undeniably appreciate that. Now if you will excuse me I still have a tournament to complete." Krista said.

"Good luck you two in the semi finals." Marik said.

"I don't need luck, just my deck." Kaiba smirked

Kaiba and Krista were almost at the exit to Diagon Alley when a girl with blonde hair came running up to them. "Kaiba, I found it! I found the Crumple Horned Snorkack!" Luna screamed in excitement.

"Luna, we were just getting ready to head back to the tournament." Krista said.

Luna held out six duel monster cards. "Pegasus told me to go to this muggle shop about a week after your wedding and the guy behind the counter gave me these."

Krista looked at the six cards and started laughing. "Three Nargle cards and Three Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

"Luna, beware of toon loving freaks bearing gifts. We are having a field day dealing with a duel monster that was given to Harry." Kaiba warned.

"I don't know about that sexy. I have two cards from him and they haven't caused any trouble. One is my dragon rider the other is my Magician Kuriboh since you know he expected me to win that tournament so designed a card that would go in my deck perfectly." Krista reasoned.

"He also made me pay for Harry's Elemental Hero Black Wizard card with an invitation to our wedding. The guy drives me crazy." Kaiba replied with annoyance in his voice.

Luna started laughing. "You two are so funny. I need to go shopping but I would like to place an order for a duel disk custom colored to match my dorm."

"You only have six cards." Kaiba said.

"Right now, but by the time school starts I want to have my own deck and then just play with you guys. No tournaments for me. I just want to show everyone that I was right about the Crumple Horned Snorkack." Luna sang as she ran down the street to finish her school shopping.

Krista snickered. "I should ask Venus if the Nargles are as mischievous as the Ojama Brothers."

"Who would have thought that Luna's creatures no one thought existed were Duel Monsters." Kaiba stated.

"Obviously Pegasus." Krista said.

Kaiba and Krista left Diagon Alley and headed back to Domino City. When they got back to their group they noticed that Wheeler and Yakimoto duel had already begun. Wheeler's life point count was 3000 and Yakimoto's was 3300. Wheeler had no monsters on the field and two cards facedown. Yakimoto had one monster on the field in attack mode. It was Caius the  
Shadow Monarch (2400 ATK).

Krista was checking out the field and how many cards were in each duelist's hands. Joey had four and it appeared to be his draw. Yakimoto had one. "What did we miss?" She asked.

"Not much just the first two rounds but they were not too impressive each lost a monster." Mokaba commented.

"Joey still hasn't played his ace and Yakimoto has a unique deck and strategy he already has used several cards to remove others from the game." Yugi said.

"A different dimensions deck and style tough to pull off against my deck, but not so tough against Wheelers." The CEO smirked.

"Kaiba be nice or I'll have Harry send Yubel to disrupt you and your wife during an intimate moment." Mai teased

"Girl you wouldn't dare because you know I would retaliate by sending one of my spellcasters in corporeal form to interrupt you and Wheeler." Krista teased.

"My move!" Joey yelled. "I summon my Panther Warrior (2000 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate my facedown card Skull Dice when the dice stops rolling your monster's attack points will be divided by the number on the dice." The little bat like creature threw the big red dice. Joey watched in anticipation as the dice rolled. "Yes, a six your monster is now at 400 ATK!"

"But you have no monster to sacrifice to let your panther attack you just wasted a card." Yakimoto stated.

"No I didn't because my other facedown card is Scapegoat and I can use one of them as a sacrifice to power up my monster to attack you with it." Joey said as he pushed a button on his disk and four little goats showed up on the field. "I sacrifice one of my scapegoats so that my Panther can attack." One of the goats were absorbed by the panther's sword. "Now Panther Warrior chop that Monarch into toss salad." Joey's panther slashed at Yakimoto's monster with its sword destroying the monster and dropping Yakimoto's life points to 1700. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Yakimoto drew a card. "Start my turn by activating my Skull Lair which allows me to get a monster from my graveyard whose level equals the amount of cards I've removed from play. And in case you forgot I have removed six so now my Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400 ATK) returns to the field in attack mode. Now Caius rid the field of that stupid Panther Warrior." Joey's panther was destroyed dropping his life points 2600. "I now end my turn."

"My draw." Joey smirked when he saw his card. "Got just the one I wanted! I play my Battle Warrior (700 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate my facedown magic card Graceful Dice. When this dice stops rolling my monster increased in attack strength by the number on the dice." The angelic looking creature tossed the blue dice. When it stopped rolling Joey started jumping up and down as he saw it landed on a six. "Oh yeah, lady luck is on my side today. My monster now has an attack strength of 4200. Go Battle Warrior and rid the field once and for all from that stupid Monarch." Joey's monster charged at Yakimoto's destroying it and dropping Yakimoto's life points zero.

"The winner of this duel is The Luckyboy Joey Wheeler. Now we have only one duel left in round one. Which is The Harpie Princess Mai Valentine against The King of Games Atem Moto." Roland's voice echoed throughout the stadium as Wheeler and Yakimoto left the field and Mai and Atem took the field.

"Good luck, Busty Baby." Joey said.

"See you soon Handsome." Mai replied.

Mai and Atem were glaring at each other as they activated their duel disks and drew five cards. "Let's duel!" They yelled.

"Ladies first Mai." Atem said.

"You are so kind." Mia said with a hint of sarcasm as she drew her first card. "I summon my Harpie Lady (1300 ATK). I then set a card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Atem said as he drew a card. Atem looked over his hand. "I start by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your facedown card." The typhoon destroyed Mia's face down card and revealed that it was her Mirror Wall. "Now that I got rid of your trap card. I will play the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice. Meet my Dark Magician! And I'll place him in attack mode." The Dark Magician took to the field swinging his staff in front of him. "Dark Magician attack the Harpie Lady with a black magic attack!" The Dark Magician thrust his palm forward and sent a blast of black magic at the Harpie Lady destroying her monster and dropping her life points to 2800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"You will regret that move!" Mai hollered as she drew her next card. "I summon Amazoness Fighter (1500 ATK) in attack mode next I activate the magic card Amazoness Spellcaster which switches the attack points of both our monsters. Now my monster is 2500 and your Dark Magician is 1500!" Mai explained. "Now Amazoness Fighter attack the Dark Magician." Mia's monster destroyed the Dark Magician by punching it in the gut.

"You think you can stop me with one attack. Think again." Atem said as he watched his life points drop to 3000.

"I end my turn." Mai said.

"Big mistake Harpie Princess." Atem taunted as he drew his next card. He flipped it over in his hand. "I play Pot of Greed and get two more cards." Atem drew his cards then pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face down magic card which is Monster Reborn. Return to the field my mage in attack mode." The Dark Magician returned to the field. "Next I activate the magic card Cost Down allowing me to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000) in attack mode. Since you have no face downs and your magic card from your last play is over my Dark Magician is more powerful than your Amazoness. Go Dark Magician and destroy that Amazoness!" Mai's monster was destroyed dropping her life points down to 1800. "I still have another monster on the field and I intend to use her. Dark Magician Girl attack Mai directly with a black magic scepter blast!" The Dark Magician Girl extended her scepter at Mai sending a blast of black magic at her. The blast hit Mai in the chest dropping her life points to zero.

Both duelists deactivated their duel disks as Roland came up to the center of the arena and said. "The winner of this duel is The King of Games Atem Moto. Now will the eight semi finalists come out here so that we can determine who will faceoff against who." Mia left the field as Joey, Draco, Krista, Hermione, Mokaba, Seto and Harry joined Atem in the center of the arena. "The faceoff will be determined by choice. The order a duelist chooses their opponent is determined by who had the fewest life points left after their second round duel. Since The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba only had 1300 points left he get's first choice."

"I can only think of one duelist who has earned the right to face me in the semi finals and that is Mokaba Kaiba!" The CEO said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since both, The Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger and Luckyboy, Joey Wheeler tied for life points who wants to choose their opponent first?" Roland asked.

"I'll let Hermione choose first." Joey said.

"I want to face my rival The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba." Hermione said.

"Whatever you say Mistress of Magic. I will defeat you once again!" Krista hollered.

"I too want to face my rival in the semi finals so I choose The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy to be my opponent." Joey said.

"You were given an easy out and you chose to face me. I hope you enjoy losing to me yet again." Malfoy taunted.

"Yes, that means I get to get my game on against the King of Games this is going to be sweet!" Harry yelled.

"Now that everyone has chosen their opponents the duelists will take a two hour break to prepare for their next duels. A computer will randomly choose the order and the four winners of these duels will go on to the finals." Roland said as each of the semi finalists left the field to go prepare for their next duel.

* * *

Please Reviw


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 16

Krista and Kaiba were walking back to the designated area for the duelists. "Tell me lover, why did you choose to face Mokaba?"

"He asked me to. He said if he made it to the semi finals if I could come up with away in insure he would face me. So I told Roland right before he announced the winner of Atem's duel against Mai that we should choose our opponents for the semi final round based on lowest remaining life point score in round two that way I could get first choice." Seto explained.

"Does Mokie honestly think he is going to win against you?" Krista asked.

Kaiba shook his head before speaking. "No, he thinks the duel will be a good showdown. He wanted to go out with a bang. Not to mention as soon as it hit the fans of dueling that the Kaiba brothers were dueling against each other my ticket sales for the semi finals tripled, seats are almost completely sold out."

"Hermione and Joey seem to have rematch on the mind. They could have faced anyone and chose the one they always lose too." Krista said.

"They know that only four can go to the finals and also want to go out with a bang. What better way to end a tournament than to face your rival." Kaiba reasoned.

"Which is what you are planning, I know you expect to face Atem in the final showdown." Krista stated.

"Everyone expects it. We are the two best duelists in the world." Kaiba bragged.

"Where do you see me fitting in?" Krista asked.

"You will lose to me in the finals." Kaiba stated.

"And I thought I was the one with the gift of foresight." Krista teased. "What makes you think I'll face you and not someone else?"

"It's my tournament I can do what I want to insure I get to face you. Our duel will be one no one will forget. I have created the ultimate strategy and can't wait to implement it." Seto stated.

"And your plan should create more ticket sales for you." Krista reasoned.

"Naturally, what better duel to watch then a pair of newlyweds?" Kaiba teased.

"One day someone is going to realize that your tournaments are all for show." Krista teased.

"They aren't fixed; there are just some duelists who rarely lose. So even if someone realizes a tournament is not only about winning but also putting on a show it won't cause my stocks to fall." Seto reasoned.

"Point taken." Krista said.

"Besides wanting to win at my own tournament, I like to make money during my tournaments, as well as promote my company. I have made a fortune on ticket sales for this tournament everyone likes a good rivalry face off. Not to mention four rookies to the tournament arenas have made it to the semi finals and the fact that three were from England actually got me some duel disk sales in England and that makes me very happy." Kaiba smirked.

Krista snickered before speaking. "That is true. Although I don't see how an order of three and one being Luna's constitutes high sales."

"Imzadi, I said some sales I didn't say they were great. But some is better than none." Kaiba replied.

"Too true." Krista stated.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista as he spoke. "So are you going to tell me which card you added to your deck for your duel against Hermione? I couldn't help but notice you pulled one out of your extra cards briefcase as we were leaving the office."

Krista smiled up at Seto. Some things just don't get past him. "One that no one will expect me to have since it is a trap card I haven't used since I was in the underground. However when I play it you will recognize it. You used it against Ishizu in Battle City." Krista said as she and Kaiba approached the rest of their group.

"Thanks for honoring my wish Big Brother!" Mokaba said as he gave Kaiba a big hug.

"You are my brother I would do anything for you, except lose on purpose." The CEO said.

Mokaba was shocked that his brother would even think that. "I don't want you to throw the duel. I want to face your whole deck and see how I do." He said.

"Well you will get your wish." Seto replied.

Roland went to the center of the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the semi finals of the KC Majestic World Championship. The first duel will be between the Mistress of Magic, Hermione Granger and The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba."

Krista and Hermione strolled onto the field. Both girls glared at each other as they shuffled their cards. When they were done shuffling their decks they loaded and activated their duel disk.

"Let's duel!" The two girls said in unison as they each drew five cards.

"I'll start Queen of the Underground!" Hermione said as she drew her first card.

"Mistress of Magic, just go already! I will continue to crush you each time you face me! Your deck is no match for mine! Just don't make me wait too long or I'll break your legs!" Krista yelled.

"I'm so scared of the Queen of the Underground and all her spellcasters." Hermione taunted sarcastically. "I play the magic card Cost Down to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000) in attack mode set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Wrong opening move, you bitch!" Krista taunted as she drew her first card. She smiled when she saw her starting hand. "I will start by summoning my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) and now I'll equip her with the Amulet of First Magic to double her attack strength to 3200!" Krista thrust her palm forward. "Magician Valkyria, send the Dark Magician Girl packing with a mystic scepter blast!"

"As you wish, my mistress." Valkyria said as she extended her scepter sending a bright green stream at the Dark Magician Girl destroying her in a blinding blast of green light.

Hermione watched as her life points dropped to 2800. She then pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate the newest trap card in my deck and I think it is one you will recognize." Hermione taunted. "It is Magician Revenge when a spellcaster type monster declares an attack for a price of 1000 life points I can choose to remove any trap or magic card from the game. And I choose your Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light!" Hermione's life points dropped to 1800.

Krista searched her deck and removed her card by placing it in her deck holder. "Mistress of Magic you are really losing it! By playing your trap you have just sealed your demise! I will crush you faster now!"

"Queen of the Underground only one of us will survive this battle and isn't going to be you! Since I know you spent the break screwing instead of planning your strategy. You just don't have any self control!" Hermione taunted in a sarcastic tone.

Krista snickered to herself she had to admit Hermione had really improved on her dueling personality. "You get more delusional about winning against me with each rematch but for now I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Krista retaliated.

Hermione draws her next card. "I play the magic card Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards." She explains.

Krista rolled her eyes as she drew her cards. "Mistress of Magic if that is the best you can do. You should forfeit now and go back to England!" Krista yelled.

Hermione laughed to herself. Her plan was going great she had gotten rid of Krista trump card, and almost finished implementing her strategy. "Now I am going to play Card Destruction we get to ditch our hands and draw five new cards." Hermione explained.

"You need to come up with a better strategy when you face me I will stop you from summoning Exodia Necross. You just signed your own death certificate!" Krista said as she looked over her new cards.

"You think you are so smart don't you." Hermione said sarcastically. "I will now set a monster facedown and end my turn."

"Mistress of Magic it is time I teach you a little lesson in underestimating my facedown cards. Since I'm about to break your deck!" Krista hollered as she drew a card.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started taunting her rival. "If you think I'm stupid enough to think you have a Crush Card you should remember that my monsters aren't high in atttack points. I sure hope for your husband's sake you screw better than you duel!"

Krista drew a card and continued taunting Hermione. "For your information I do both extremely well and when I said I would break your deck. I wasn't referring to your monsters!" She then hit a button on her duel disk. "I activate my facedown trap card Virus Cannon and what this trap card does is forces you to send ten magic cards from your deck directly to your graveyard!"

"Shit!" Hermione said as she flipped through her deck and discarded ten of her magic cards. She knew she was in trouble now.

Krista smirked. "Now that most of the power of your deck is in your graveyard, I'm betting you have at most five magic cards left and one in your hand. Therefore I play the magic card Exchange. Let me see your hand."

Hermione flipped over her hand as she hollered. "That was a dirty move! And you will pay for it!"

"This is a battle bitch, get used to it! I didn't become the Queen of the Underground by not being able to fight!" Krista taunted. "Now you pathetic excuse for a duelist, hand over Contract with Exodia, now your strategy for this duel is crushed!"

Hermione was actually starting to get worried. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this jam. Most of her magic cards were in the grave and now her plan to summon Exodia Necross was down the toilet as well. "I get one of your cards too." Hermione said as she handed over her magic card. She really hoped something in Krista hand would help her out of her current predicament.

"I know that I'm not an amateur." Krista flipped over her hand.

Hermione looked at Krista's cards and gowned. "Those cards are completely useless to me! I don't have any magic cards left in my hand so Spell Recovery won't work. I don't have a level 8 spellcaster so your Ultimate Sacrifice is useless. Your Magician Kuriboh isn't going to help me at all. I guess I'll take your Spellcaster's Gift magic card since at least I can use it to raise my life points on my next turn, since technically each piece of Exodia in my graveyard will count as a spellcaster." Hermione yelled as Krista handed Hermione the card.

Krista smirked as she handed Hermione her card. "Mistress of Magic you made the wrong choice! Now I'll end this duel you won't even get a chance to use my magic card!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked she couldn't figure out how Krista was going to end the duel with just her Magician Kuriboh in her hand.

Krista laughed as she continued to ridicule Hermione. "Are you finally getting the picture of why I will always be the Queen of the Underground? My deck is fully balanced to work with my spellcasters and no other deck can handle it! Now I activate the magic card Spell Recovery by sending a magic card from my hand to the grave I can get one magic card from my grave and I choose Monster Reborn! Now I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Light Magician!" Venus took to the field swiping her scepter in front of her. "Now meet your end! First I'm going to rid the field of your face down monster which I'm speculating is a piece of Exodia! Magician Valkyria attack the Mistress of Magic's facedown monster!"

Valkyria extended her scepter and destroying Hermione's facedown monster, which was the head of Exodia. "Queen of the Underground is that the best you got?" Hermione taunted.

"Hardly, I still have a monster left on the field! You know I have already won this duel! I not only broke your deck! I shattered it!" Krista bragged.

"Queen of the Underground, I will not surrender so just attack and get it over with!" Hermione yelled.

"Venus the Light Magician, attack the Mistress of Magic directly with your white lightning scepter blast!" Krista yelled.

"You got it, my mistress." The Light Magician said as she sent a blast from her scepter at Hermione. The blast hit Hermione in the chest knocking her down and wiping out the last of her life points.

Krista deactivated her duel disk and walked over to Hermione extending her hand to her. "Need help up?"

Hermione started laughing as she took Krista hand and lifted herself up. "I can't believe you shattered my deck, I wasn't expecting that!"

"That is all part of the game. Now if I'm not mistaken this card is yours and I'd like mine back." Krista said as she handed Hermione back her card and swapped it for hers.

"I will duel against you again." Hermione said.

"You better believe it! And I will continue to push you as you push me." Krista said.

Hermione spent a few moments looking around the arena. "It looks like the spectators loved our duel, just listen to that applause."

"Of course they did, rivalry duels are the most stimulating to the duelists and most exciting to watch. You did good Hermione. I just knew you wouldn't be prepared to defend against a card that would take out the power in your deck." Krista explained.

"I'll get you next time." Hermione said.

"In your dreams, Hermione." Krista said.

"The winner of this duel is The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba." Roland announced as the two females exited the arena to a thunderous applause.

When the girls got back to their group Krista ran up to Kaiba giving him a big kiss. "You did great." Seto said.

"Thanks!" Krista said.

"The next duel is Mr. Heroman, Harry Potter and The King of Games, Atem Moto." Roland announced. Atem and Harry started to walk towards the field.

"Hermione, did Atem add the card Seto gave him for his birthday to his deck." Krista asked.

"Well technically it was Yugi's birthday not Atem's but since on paper he and Yugi are twins I guess you could say it was his birthday too. But yes he did add that particular card to his deck." Hermione replied.

"That will make this duel really exciting assuming Atem figures out how to use the card properly." Kaiba sneered as he grabbed Krista's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Harry and Atem were staring at each other as Atem took out his deck and started to shuffle his cards. "I'm so excited I get to face the King of Games. I guess I should shuffle my cards too huh?" Atem only nodded as he faced his opponent. When both duelists were done shuffling their cards they loaded them and activated their disks and drew five cards.

"Mr. Heroman, do you want to start or do you want me to start?" Atem asked.

"I just want to get my game on I don't care if you go first so if you want to then go." Harry said.

"Very well." Atem said as he drew his first card. He scanned his hand. "I will start by Summoning my Queen's Knight (1500 ATK) in attack mode. Then I'll set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Now what?" Harry asked while scratching his head. "Oh yeah I need to draw a card huh?"

Atem snickered he had to admit Harry's dueling personality was entertaining. "Mr. Heroman your feeble attempts to put me off my game won't work. But yes you do need to draw a card otherwise we are going to be standing here a long time."

Harry drew his card. Harry quickly scanned his hand. "I know what I need to do now. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate the magic card Polymerization so that I can fuse Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Avion."

Atem hit a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my face down trap card. It is called Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell and to activate it all I have to do is send a magic card from my hand to my graveyard." Atem explains as he discards one of the cards in his hand. "This trap now negates the activation of your magic card and makes it so you cannot use a card with the same name for the remainder of this duel."

Harry's draw dropped in shock. "You mean I can't use Polymerization for the rest of this duel?"

Atem smirked. "That is correct."

Harry shook his head. He hadn't expected Atem to play a trap that would take out all his most powerful monsters. Totally forgetting his dueling personality he said. "I would expect Kaiba to have a card like that not you."

"He actually gave me the card as a birthday gift. Now Mr. Heroman it is time to continue our duel and it is still your turn." Atem said.

Harry was baffled he had no idea how he was going to get out of this. Without being able to fuse his monsters his strategy was completely trashed. "I will throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

Atem drew his next card. "I summon my King's Knight (1600 ATK) in attack mode. And when both my King's and Queen's Knights are on the field I can special summon my Jack's Knight (1900 ATK) from my deck and I'll play him in attack mode as well." Atem explains as he searches his deck for his monster. "Jack's Knight attack Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Atem hollers.

"I activate my Negate Attack this trap stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Harry stated.

"So you bought yourself some time. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Atem said.

"I think it is so cool that you have all your knights on the field. I'm not sure I can do anything." Harry said as he drew a card. "Perhaps this card can help. First I summon Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate the field spell Skyscraper and you know that when whenever this card is in play and an Elemental Hero declares an attack on a monster with higher attack points then my hero gets a 1000 point boost. Now Elemental Hero Burstinatrix attack the Queen's Knight."

Atem hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Mirror Force trap card. Now your attack is redirected and all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" Atem yells.

Harry watched in horror as both of his monsters were destroyed. "You are a really good duelist you know that? But a duel isn't over until the last card is played. So I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Atem drew his next card and a wave recognition ran down his arm. He knew what card was in his hand without even looking at it. "Mr. Heroman it has been my pleasure to duel you today. I think you are such a good duelist and have come far in this tournament that you deserve nothing better than to face the card I just drew!" Atem yelled.

"You mean I get to face your Dark Magician?" Harry asked.

"Not my Dark Magician but one of my gods. Therefore I sacrifice my three knights to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra. His attack points are equal to the combined attack points of the monsters sacrificed to summon him, so today his attack strength is 5000. He is also unaffected by traps and spells so your two facedown cards are useless against him." Atem explained. "Winged Dragon of Ra attack Harry directly." Atem's god sent a blast a Harry knocking him down and dropping Harry's life points to zero. Atem deactivated his duel disk as he went over to Harry.

Harry got up off the ground and dusted himself off and extended his hand. "That was a good duel. If I had to be eliminated that is the way to do it."

Atem shook Harry's hand while Roland's voice rang throughout the stadium. "The winner of this duel is the King of Games, Atem Moto." Atem and Harry started to leave the field when Serenity came running up to Harry.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a kiss. Harry pulled Serenity in closer returning her affections. After several minutes and a few cat calls radiating from the audience the couple broke apart. "Would you like to go grab a bite to eat? We can catch the rest of the semi finals on one of the view screens." Harry asked.

"If we can go to this little spot I know of. They serve the best sushi." Serenity replied.

Harry groaned inwardly he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually try sushi. After a few moments of contemplation he decided that he would humor Serenity. "Sure we can go have sushi." He said.

Harry and Serenity exited the arena and headed to the food courts walking hand in hand. While they were walking they had an uninvited guest. "Hey there Tight Buns, now that you are out of the tournament you can help me find the Supreme King." Yubel said.

"Yubel, let me get something to eat first. Then I can start working on a plan to help you." Harry grumbled. He inwardly was wishing it was already September 22 that way he wouldn't have to deal with Yubel anymore.

Serenity gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "Harry, are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"This Duel Monster is driving me crazy." Harry replied as he and Serenity continued to stroll down the many different concessions areas. They were almost at the one Serenity wanted to eat at when a boy around seven with layered hair that was two different shades of brown noticed the couple.

The kid came running up to the couple. "I like the Elemental Heroes too. You know I'm your biggest fan." The boy said as he held out a piece of paper. "Can I have your autograph?" As Harry looked at the kid he couldn't help but think he was more hyper than Mokaba.

"Harry." Yubel said.

"Not now, Yubel!" Harry mumbled under his breath, as he took the paper from the kid.

"But that boy is the Supreme King." Yubel said as she disappeared.

Harry smiled down at the boy. "Tell me kid, what is your name?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"Well Jaden not only will I give you my autograph, but I have something I think belongs with you." Harry said as he reached into his card carrying case and removed a card and handed it to Jaden. "Remember to treat her with respect."

Jaden spent several minutes looking at the card. "Thank you!" Jaden said. He was so excited about his new card that he ran down the hall totally forgetting about getting the autograph.

Harry let out of sigh of relief. "Finally I'm rid of Yubel!"

"Let's hurry and get some food before we miss the start of the next duel." Serenity said.

Harry went and ordered for both him and Serenity. Once his order was up he carried a tray filled with sushi to the table. He arrived to notice that duel was just about to start. "It looks like it is Joey against Draco." He said.

"This is going to be a good duel." Serenity said.

"Assuming the Black Dragon doesn't have a card to break Joey's deck like Krista did to Hermione and Atem did to me." Harry teased.

The couple started to eat their food as they turned to watch the duel on the large monitor. "I'll start things off." Joey said as he drew his first card.

"Luckyboy if you think lady luck will help you out against my dragons think again!" Draco yelled.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800 ATK) I set one card face down and I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"I can't believe that opening move! It is a complete disgrace and now I'll wipe the floor with you!" Draco taunted as he drew his first card. "Be prepared to lose your Iron Knight! I summon my Alexandrite Dragon (2000 ATK) in attack mode!" After Draco's dragon took to the field he yelled. "Alexandrite Dragon, attack the Iron Knight!"

Joey hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card Kunai with Chain and attach it to my Knight raising his attack points by 500 making my knight stronger than your dragon."

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as his dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped 3700. "You'll pay for that Luckyboy! But for now I'll set two cards face down on the field and end my turn!"

Joey draws a card. "Black Dragon, since you love dragons so much I'm going to play my favorite combo. I summon Baby Dragon (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I'll activate my Time Wizard if the arrow lands on a skull I lose life points equal to half the attack points of the monsters I have on the field and both my monsters are destroyed. If it lands on the time warp my Baby Dragon will age to Thousand Year Dragon!" Joey explained.

Malfoy shook his head in disbelief as he continued to scorn his rival. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You realize that the odds are in my favor by a ratio of two to one!"

"I'm feeling lucky today! If this works I will finally win against you!" Joey yelled.

"And if it doesn't you are screwed and I don't mean by Mai." Malfoy retaliated.

"Time Roulette go!" Joey yelled. The arrow on the Time Wizard's staff started spinning clockwise. Both duelists waited in anticipation for the results. When the arrow finally stopped spinning Joey started stomping his hand and feet like a toddler having a temper tantrum. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Look it is a skull! Luck just isn't on your side today! Maybe you should change your dueling name to Unluckyboy!" Malfoy yelled as both of Joey's monsters were destroyed and his life points dropped to 2250.

Harry and Serenity were staring at the monitor in disbelief. "Oh boy, your brother just screwed himself." Harry said.

Serenity snickered. "That isn't a nice thing to say, even if it is true. I still think Joey is a great duelist."

"He is a good duelist, he has a deck that he loves and it usually works for him, however Malfoy is better at strategies, luck can only get you so far." Harry reasoned.

"This coming from the wizard who has lucked out being killed by Voldemort what four times now." Serenity teased.

"Point taken, my love." Harry said as he placed his hand on Serenity and the two went back to watching the duel.

"I will place a card face down and end my turn." Joey said.

"After a play that pathetic you should just surrender to me while you still have some dignity." Malfoy sneered as he drew his next card. "I summon my Lord of Dragons and I'll place him in attack mode. Next I activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon (1200 ATK) to special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) from my hand."

Joey stared at the two monsters he only had one shot to make it to the next round he just hoped it would work. "I will never surrender to you so you better attack!" Joey said.

"Fine with me! Lord of Dragon's attack Wheeler directly!" The Lord of Dragons lunged at Joey dropping his life points to 1050. "In case you didn't realize it I have another monster on the field and I intend to use him. Red Eye Black Dragon end this duel with a direct attack!" Malfoy yelled.

Joey pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Skull Dice. When this dice finishes rolling your dragon's attack points will be divided by the number on the dice as long as it lands on a three or higher I will be able to survive your attack." Wheeler explained.

"At least the odds are in your favor this time, however I am unaffected regardless of the outcome if you win this roll then I will just wipe out your life points in my next turn!" Malfoy sneered as he watched the bat like creature threw the red dice. Both duelists watched as the dice rolled. "Wow look it is a two. Which means my Red Eyes is now at 1200 attack points which is enough to wipe you out! I told you I will always beat you!" Red Eyes sent a fire ball at Joey dropping his life points to zero. Both duelists deactivated their disks.

Joey extended his hand to Draco. "Good luck in the finals, Black Dragon."

Malfoy smirked as he shook Joey's hand. "I don't rely on luck, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I want a rematch some time before the end of summer." Joey said.

"You never give up do you?" Draco said.

"Nope one day I will beat your deck with mine but for now, I'm going to take my Busty Baby out for food. I'm starving." Joey said.

"The winner of this duel is The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy." Roland said. Draco and Joey started to walk off the field as Ginny and Mai came running up them. Joey and Draco swept their girls into their arms planting a big kiss on them. Moments later the couples broke apart and headed off the field to join the others.

"The last duel of the semi finals is The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba versus The Munchkin, Mokaba Kaiba." Roland's voice echoed throughout the stadium.

Kaiba looked at his little brother. "You ready for this."

"Absolutely!" Mokaba said

"Krista when Roland get's back here, tell him that we will let destiny decide who we face in the finals by drawing names. As much as I want to face you, I don't want people to think I fixed who faces who. So take your pretty ass up to the room I've created as an office and grab a box and some pens and paper." Kaiba commanded.

Krista started batting her eyelashes as she flirted. "Whatever you say Mr. Kaiba!"

Kaiba could feel his blood start to boil as he looked at Krista. "That is so hot." Kaiba said as he gave Krista a passionate kiss.

"Big brother if you don't follow me out on to the field I'm going to take it as a forfeit." Mokaba teased as he started running to the field.

Kaiba released his embrace on Krista and headed out on to the field. Krista was watching as Kaiba strolled onto the field "You know something sexy, your ass looks so hot from this angle!" Krista hollered before running out of the arena towards Seto's office. She was determined not to miss too much of this duel.

The Kaiba brothers were staring at each other as they started to shuffle their decks. Once they were done shuffling their decks they loaded and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" The brothers said together.

"I'm starting!" Mokie said.

"Go right ahead! I will crush you the way I crush all my opponents!" Seto bragged.

"But for some reason you always get your ass kicked by the King of Games." Mokaba taunted as he drew a card. He started snickering as he looked at his brother's face he knew he had just hit a nerve. "I summon my Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) in defense mode. I set a card face down on the field and end my turn."

"That was the saddest excuse for an opening move I've ever seen!" Kaiba yelled while drawing his first card. "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) from my hand in attack mode as well." The CEO stated.

Mokaba started laughing as he spoke. "You think I'm afraid of your spellcaster and your ace!"

The CEO rolled his eyes. "This is a battle and now I'll show you that you don't stand a chance against me! Blue Eyes attack the Mystical Elf!"

Mokaba pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card and you aren't going to like it!" Mokie taunted.

"No fucking way, do you have that card!" Kaiba yelled.

"I do!" Mokaba hollered as he revealed his trap card was Mirror Force. "As you know this trap redirects your attack and destroys all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Shit!" Kaiba yelled as his two monsters were destroyed. "I set three cards face down and end my turn."

Mokaba drew his next card. "Thought you had me didn't you?" He taunted while scanning his hand. "I summon my Blue Eyes Baby Dragon and I'll play her in attack mode. Next I switch my Mystical Elf (800 ATK) from defense to attack."

"If you think you can beat me with those think again!" Kaiba hollered.

"I'm about to take a huge chunk out of your life points! Mystical Elf attack Seto directly." The Mystical Elf sent a blast at Kaiba dropping his life points to 3200

"I activate one of my facedown traps which is Magician's Revenge when a spellcaster type monster declares an attack for a price of 1000 life points I can choose to remove any trap or magic card from the game and I choose your Amulet of First Magic." Kaiba yelled as his life points fell to 2200.

Mokaba searched his deck to remove his magic card. "You don't really think that by removing my magic card you can stop me, from attacking you directly again do you?"

"That question doesn't need answered now just finish your attack so I can beat you!" Kaiba said.

"Blue Eyes Baby Dragon, attack Seto directly!" Mokaba commanded.

"Wrong move Mokaba!" Kaiba yelled while pressing two buttons on his duel disk. I activate my other two facedown cards the first is my Ring of Destruction trap card and I attach it to your Baby Blue Eyes."

"That doesn't make any sense you lose life points too." Mokaba stated.

"Normally I would by the other card is my Ring of Defense Magic card so my life points are spared!" Kaiba explained.

Mokaba's monster was destroyed in a colossal explosion dropping Mokaba's life points to 2000. "I have no choice but to end my turn." Mokaba said.

Seto drew his next card. When he saw it he stated laughing as he turned it around to show Mokaba. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to have my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK) return to the field in attack mode." He stated.

"Damn it!" Mokaba yelled.

"Mokie watch your mouth!" Kaiba scolded.

"Hypocrite!" Mokaba hollered.

Kaiba started laughing he had to admit Mokaba did have a point. "Now Blue Eyes attack the Mystical Elf and end this duel!" Seto's dragon sent a flare of white light at the Mystical Elf destroying her and dropping Mokaba's life points to zero.

"I think I did pretty good." Mokaba said as he bounced over to his big brother giving him a hug.

"You did, now where did you get a Mirror Force trap card." Seto asked.

"If I tell you, you better promise not to get mad." Mokaba said.

"Okay I promise." Kaiba replied.

"Krista gave it to me as an early birthday present." Mokaba said.

Krista came running up to Seto and tried to give him a kiss. "Don't you even try loving on me right now!" He teased as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why?" Krista asked.

"You gave Mokie the card I hate most." Seto replied.

"You still won! Mr. Kaiba." Krista teased.

Seto grabbed Krista by the waist and dipped her. "You are paying for that." He said as he started kissing her. As they were kissing several camera lights started flashing. Kaiba knew that this picture was going to make the society page. Moments later he broke the kiss and lifted Krista back up.

Roland came out to the center of the arena. "The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba." Roland announced as Mokaba exited the arena. "I need all four finalists to come to the center of the arena so that we can determine who your opponent will be."

Within moments Seto and Krista were joined by Draco and Atem. Roland passed out a pen and piece of paper to each duelist. "I want each of you to write your name on a the paper and put it in this box." Each duelist did as they were instructed. "Now who gets the honors of drawing a name?"

"I think the Queen of the Underground should draw since it is only good manners to let a lady go first." Draco suggested.

Krista rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Black Dragon, you do realize that only one of us needs to draw to determine who gets to face who." She said.

"Yeah so draw already." Draco said.

Krista looked at Seto and Atem and they both nodded. "Fine boys have it your way." Krista said as she drew a name when she looked at it she started laughing. "Okay this might be a little difficult. No matter how good I am there is no way I can duel myself." Krista drew another name when she saw it she smiled. "Well well, it looks like Seto gets his wish. This says Seto Kaiba."

Roland verified that indeed the paper read Seto Kaiba. "The finals will be The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy versus The King of Game, Atem Moto and The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba versus the CEO of Kaiba Corp. The duelists will be taking a two hour break and then we will start the finals!"

As the four duelists were leaving the arena to head to their quarters to prepare for the next duel they were bombarded by the press. Most of them wanted to know how it felt for a pair of newlyweds to have to face each other. After about 12 questions Kaiba yelled at the press that if they didn't get out of his way to let him go prepare for his next duel he would have them all fired. Reluctantly the press got out of the way and let the duelists head to their designated planning rooms to prepare for the next duel.

* * *

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 17

Draco and Ginny were sitting in the room that was reserved for a finalist preparing for their duel. Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap while he was looking over his deck. "Sweet Thing, you know your presence here is making it hard for me to concentrate. I only have about a half an hour to come up with a strategy to beat Atem." Draco said.

"Maybe you need to take a little break." Ginny said as she started to nibble on Malfoy's ear.

"You don't play fair. Do you want me to lose?" Draco asked.

"You think you can stop three god cards." Ginny asked.

"Maybe not, but I'll be dammed if I don't give this duel my all." Draco said. Draco put his deck back into its holder then wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and started kissing her passionately.

The two lovers were so busy kissing they didn't hear the door to the room open as a boy with black hair around seven came into the room. He had a teaser in his left hand and a naughty scowl on his face. "Hey, Black Dragon I want an autograph!" The boy demanded.

"How the hell did you get past the security?" Draco yelled.

The kid with black hair held up the taser. "I just shocked them with this." The boy said.

Draco snickered this boy may not be a wizard, but he sure had a Slytherin personality. Draco leaned over and whispered in Ginny ears. "Sweet Thing, let's have some fun with this kid, follow my lead." Ginny nodded to signify she understood before getting off Draco's lap.

Draco stood up and walked over to the kid. "So kid, how badly knocked out is the security detail?" Draco asked.

"They will recover." The boy stated.

"I think Kaiba is going to be pissed, the security is for Draco's protection." Ginny said.

"Actually Doll Face, Kaiba put them into effect thinking they were needed to protect the girls from me." Draco sneered.

"Oh I forgot you like to play." Ginny teased.

Draco playfully swatted Ginny's ass before saying. "A top duelist must always have arm candy and today I chose you. I seem to have a thing for redheads with green and silver highlights at this moment."

The playful banter the couple was doing made the boy point the taser at Draco. "Give me your autograph or I'll shock you." He threatened.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Kid you don't want to do that, I would hurt you. Tell me why come in here demanding an autograph and knocking out the security? Aren't you afraid you'll get into trouble?" Malfoy asked.

"Ha, shows just how little you know. I'm rich and can get away with anything." The kid bragged.

Draco started laughing. "Okay kid you convinced me to give you my autograph, not because of your pathetic attempt to threaten to shock me, but because you remind me of myself at your age. I too thought I was untouchable because of my wealth." Draco took the paper from the kid. He then grabbed a black marker out of his pocket. "So kid you got a name you want me to make this out to or should I just make it out to _The Rich Punk_?" Malfoy sneered.

"Name is Chazz Prinston." Chazz said.

"Prinston, as in Prinston Enterprises?" Draco asked.

"Of course, told you I was rich." Chazz snapped.

"And your older brother Jagger is stupid when it comes to business. He allowed me to gain 40% of the stock in his company." Draco sneered.

"You are that Draco Malfoy!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Yes I am, tell your brother if he ever expects to be a top man in business he needs to have more intelligence. I may not have controlling interest in his company but it is enough to make him sweat. Hell Krista made Kaiba sweat after she acquired only 25% of the stock in Kaiba Corp." Draco said as he handed back the paper to Chazz.

Chazz read the paper. It said: _To: Chazz Prinston. Don't forget that the most important assets in dueling are the hotties. The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy._

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist as they were heading out the door Draco could swear he heard Chazz say. "I'm going to be just like him one day."

The couple continued strolling down towards the arena. "Do you think I can watch from the sidelines?" Ginny asked.

"You could have the entire tournament. Kaiba wouldn't have minded." Draco replied.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have had such a good view. And now there are less duelists waiting to duel it is just four." Ginny commented.

The couple joined the other duelists. Atem was standing next to Hermione with his arm around her waist. She looked up at the Pharaoh and said. "Good luck out there, my love."

Roland waltz out on to the center of the arena with the microphone in his hand. "In just a few moments we will start the first duel in the finals. The winners of the two duels will then duel each other to determine the champion of the tournament. A computer program will choice the first duel to take place randomly and it will show up on the big screen which is on the wall directly behind me" Roland explained as all the eyes in the stadium looked at the screen to see which pair of finalists would go first. After several moments the names started flashing on the screen. "The first duel to take place will be The CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba against his wife The Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba."

As the two duelists walked to the center of the arena the spectators couldn't help but wonder how this duel would affect the newlyweds. Seto and Krista were staring at each other as each took out their decks and started to shuffle their cards. When they were done shuffling their cards they loaded and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" They yelled as each drew five cards.

"Why don't you start this duel?" Kaiba said.

"Big mistake, sexy!" Krista yelled as she drew her first card. She spent a few moments looking over her starting hand. She knew Seto had a plan, but so did she. "I will start by summoning my Magician of Daylight (1500 ATK) in attack mode I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"If that is the best you can do? I'll beat you faster than I normally do!" Seto taunted as he drew his first card. "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600 ATK) in attack mode." After Kaiba's monster took to the field he thrust his hand forward. "Ryu-Kishin, destroy the Magician of Daylight!"

Krista watched as her spellcaster was slashed with the claws on Seto's monster. "When the Magician of Daylight is destroyed in battle I can activate his special ability by sending one card from my hand to the grave to cancel out all battle damage." Krista explained as she removed one card from her hand. She was inwardly laughing as she discarded it. Seto wouldn't know what hit him when she finished implementing her strategy.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before continuing his torment to Krista. "I know that. I gave you the card. You think I didn't remember that."

"Actually I think you are spending more time looking at my tits than your cards." Krista retaliated.

"As nice as they are, I'm here to duel you not seduce you. So I set two cards facedown and will end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Wrong move Mr. Kaiba." Krista stated.

Seto started to squirm. After recomposing himself he yelled. "If you think that is going to throw me off think again!"

"I'm going to win this duel and you know it. Look right now you can't get your mind off how good I really am and I'm not talking about my dueling abilities." Krista hollered as she drew a card. "I activate the magic card Cost Down which allows me to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000) in attack mode." The Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field twirling her staff. "Dark Magician Girl, attack the hottie's monster with a black magic scepter blast."

"Sure thing, my mistress." The Dark Magician Girl said as she pointed her scepter at Kaiba's monster destroying it in a gigantic explosion of black smoke.

Kaiba watched his life points drop to 3600. He then pressed a button on his duel disk to reveal a trap card. "I activate my facedown trap card Magician's Revenge and since you know what it does I'm going to forgo the full explanation and just spend a 1000 life points to get rid of one of your magic or trap cards." Kaiba's life points dropped to 2600 once he finished his explaination.

Krista started to reach for her deck. "If you think by expelling my trump card will help you win think again!" She yelled.

"Who said I wanted to remove your trump from the game. I want to remove your Spellcasters Gift magic card from the game!" Kaiba hollered.

Krista was baffled by Seto's request. Why that particular card? Maybe her husband was finally cracking under the pressure. "I think your blood flow is going just to the head in your pants and forgoing the one on your shoulders. By removing my magic card and leaving my trump in the game you just screwed yourself." Krista teased as she removed her Spellcaster's Gift magic card which was one of her facedown cards.

Kaiba smirked to himself his plan was going well. "Gorgeous this is all part of my strategy to crush you. But you better finish your turn soon otherwise I'll take it as a forfeit."

"Oh keep your shirt on I'm going, although if you want to remove your shirt you'll get no complaints from me." Krista scanned her hand. "I now end my turn." She stated.

"After a move like that I should take you over my knee and spank you!" Kaiba taunted as he drew a card. "I summon my Battle Ox (1700 ATK) in attack mode then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"For someone who can do calculus in their head you must have been sleeping during math class when they told you what numbers are greater than others." Krista hollered as she drew a card. After scanning her hand she knew what she needed to do. "Dark Magician Girl attack the Battle Ox."

"Beautiful you should have seen this combo coming a mile away!" Seto yelled as he activated two of his facedown cards. "The first card I activate is my Ring of Destruction trap card and I'll attach it to your Dark Magician Girl the other is my Ring of Defense magic card which will spare my life points." The red and black ring attached itself to Krista's monster causing the Dark Magician Girl to be destroyed in a fiery explosion of red and yellow.

"Fuck me!" Krista yelled.

"After I win I'll take you up on that offer." Seto smirked.

"I have no choice but to end my turn." Krista stated.

"My turn." Kaiba said as he drew his card when he saw his hand he smirked he knew he would be able to pull off his plan. "Now Battle Ox, attack that sex goddess directly!" The Battle ox slashed his sword at Krista dropping her life points to 300.

"If that is the best you can do, than you should just give up now and let me take you between my thighs and make you explode like a bottle of champagne right after it has been uncorked!" Krista hollered.

Kaiba felt his lust for Krista increase as he yelled. "You had to say that didn't you!"

"When I face you it isn't a battle it is pure foreplay and you know it!" Krista taunted.

"You will pay for saying that when I finish this duel I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" Kaiba retaliated.

"I'd love to see you try!" Krista replied.

"I will set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Kaiba stated.

Krista drew her card and started laughing. "Big mistake, sexy!" She yelled as she turned her card around. I activate the magic card Ultimate Sacrifice now I have to send five monsters from my deck to the grave in exchange I can special summon a level eight spellcaster from my hand. I summon my Light Magician (3000 ATK) in attack mode."

Seto hit a button on his duel disk. "You just played into my hand. I activate my facedown card Enemy Controller for a price of 1000 life points I can destroy you mage." Krista monster was destroyed. "Next time you should think before you summon. Or perhaps you just can't get your eyes off my body long enough to look at your cards." Seto teased.

"As sexy as you are it isn't that difficult to pay attention to my cards. Sorry if that burses your over inflated ego." Krista scorned. "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards. I play the magic card cost down so that I can summon my Blue Eyes (3000 ATK) with one sacrifice instead of two. And I'll play her in attack mode. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse my blue eyes on the field with the two in my hand to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode."

Krista started laughing as she saw Seto's ultimate breast take to the field. "It's about time that monster made an appearance. I told you, to stop staring at my boobs and look at your cards now it will cost you!" Krista hit a button. "I activate the continuous magic card Dragon Sealing Jar now your Ultimate Dragon is useless." Seto's Ultimate Dragon dove into Krista Dragon Sealing Jar.

Kaiba smirked. "I now end my turn." He knew that soon all the pieces in his plan would be unfolded. His wife had just played into his hand and she didn't even know it.

"You sure are calm for someone who is about to be eliminated from this tournament!" Krista taunted as she drew it she knew which card was in her hand. "Oh baby, you are about to wish that you had removed my trump." Krista flipped the card around. "I activate the field spell Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." Once Krista's field spell was in play she hit a button on her duel disk. "Kiss my losing streak against you goodbye for I finally get to beat you with this next move. I activate the magic of Monster Reborn to resurrect my most powerful monster. Arise Isis Goddess of Magic and today her attack points equal 9600. Bet you are wishing you hadn't destroyed my Light Magician now!"

Seto started laughing as Isis took to the field. "It is about fucking time you summoned her. My entire strategy was to get you to summon your goddess!"

"You can't stop my direct attack on you and you will finally lose to me! Since I only have a few life points left I can't activate my Pentacles talents at the moment. But I can still attack. Isis Goddess of Magic, attack the sexy CEO directly!"

Seto pressed a button on his duel disk. "Not going to happen beautiful for I activate my Negate Attack." Kaiba yelled. "This trap stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"So you saved yourself once, Isis will attack you next turn." Krista said.

"I don't think so I will win in my next move!" Seto hollered.

"Hey hottie, I think the your pants are getting so tight that it has cut off the oxygen to your brain! There isn't any way you can survive an attack by Isis and not lose the rest of your life points! Therefore I shall now end my turn." Krista stated. Her whole body showed the confidence she was feeling. Finally after three years she would beat Seto.

Seto just smirked at his wife. "But there is one move I can make and it is this." Kaiba said as he drew a card. "I will start by normal summoning my Lord of Dragons since you love spellcasters I thought it only fitting that I finish you off with one." Seto pushed a button on his duel disk. "Next I activate my D-Spell magic card to remove your Dragon Sealing Jar. So that my Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK) returns to me in attack mode."

As Krista saw the Ultimate Dragon return to the field she had Seto figured out. "Fuck me inside out and backwards, there is one card in your deck that you can destroy Isis with. That is why you got rid of my magic card so that I couldn't raise my life points to remove all the traps and spells you set on the field with the Pentacle of Lights special abilities."

"You finally figured it out took you long enough!" Seto sneered. "Now I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to special summon my Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, now I activate her special effect by destroying my own dragon I can remove any card on the field and I choose Isis Goddess of Magic." As both the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and Isis were destroyed Seto started laughing. "Well gorgeous it has been a blast, but this duel is over. Lord of Dragon's attack Mrs. Kaiba directly and end this duel." The Lord of Dragons sent a stream at Krista wiping out the rest of her life points. Once her life points read zero she deactivated her duel disk and ran into Seto's arms giving him a very passionate kiss.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and started to return her affections. The two were oblivious to the catcalls and camera flashes radiating from the stadiums. They didn't break their tight embrace until the heard Roland say. "The winner of this duel is the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Next up is The Black Dragon, Draco Malfoy versus The King of Games Atem Moto." Atem and Draco started to walk on to the field.

Seto looked down at his wife and whispered in her ear. "There is going to be a two hour break after these two duel. Do want to just skip watching this duel and head to my office."

"Do you even have to ask? You know how horny I get when I duel you." Krista teased as she let Seto escort her off the field with his arm around her waist. The two of them walked out of the arena area just as the heard Draco and Atem holler "Let's duel!"

* * *

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh of Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 18

Mokaba was carrying a tray filled with teriyaki chicken, rice and veggies. He knew that soon the next duel would be taking place. He had left the arena for the concessions stand after his duel with his brother. He just wanted sometime alone and knew no one would notice.

The line had been very long, and Mokaba's mind kept wondering. This had caused him to only catch bits and pieces of Seto's duel with Krista. Mokaba made a mental note to himself never to mention it to Krista or Kaiba.

Mokaba's heart was heavy since he knew that most of his friends were off spending time as a couple or waiting to duel. Even though he was happy for his friends, he couldn't help but feel sad at the same time. Every time he saw the happy couples it reminded him of what he had lost.

Mokaba spent several moments scanning the tables until he finally found a vacant one. He placed his tray on the table and started to eat his dinner. While he was eating he pulled out his deck and flipped through it until he found his Witch of the Black Forest. He spent several moments looking at his card until he placed the card over his heart. "I miss you Becky." He whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Mokaba wiped his face with the palm of his hand. He then returned his card to his deck placed the deck on the table and put his right hand over his deck, as a thrust for revenge filled his whole body and soul. "I swear on my deck that I will make Pettigrew pay for what he did to Becky!" Mokaba said in a tone that was so filled with conviction and confidence that it resembled his brother's voice during negotiations for a hostile takeover.

Mokaba feeling he needed to see at least some of the next duel put his deck away and turned towards one of the monitors to watch the next duel. As Mokaba continued to eat his dinner, he noticed that it was just about to begin.

Draco and Atem were walking to the center of the arena and Malfoy couldn't help but notice that

Atem's face was red from embarrassment. This caused the duelist to smirk as he took out his deck and started to shuffle his cards. "King of Games, if the Queen of the Underground signature pickup line was too suggestive for you to handle, when she used it on her husband. Maybe you should forfeit now and save yourself from further embarrassment!"

"Black Dragon I will defeat you today. I have gotten used to her lecherous comments over the past year." Atem retaliated as he too pulled out his deck and shuffled it.

"Yet you are still red in the face and it has been awhile since she said it. So come on just surrender before I trash you so thoroughly that you are too embarrassed to ever pick up a deck again." Draco sneered as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk

"I don't ever surrender!" Atem yelled as he loaded his deck and activated his disk. As the hunger for victory entered Atem's body the embarrassment written on his face vanished and was replaced by determination and confidence.

"Let's duel!" The men yelled as they each drew five cards.

"Black Dragon why don't you start." Atem suggested.

"Fine by me, this will only help me defeat you faster!" Draco said as he drew his first card. He looked over his hand trying to decide what to do. "I'll summon my Blizzard Dragon (1800 ATK) in attack mode. I set three cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

"My move!" Atem yelled as he drew his first card. Scanning his hand he started to snicker. "Black Dragon prepare to meet the beginning of your end as I activate the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon a level five or higher monster without a sacrifice. Therefore I summon The Dark Magician (2500 ATK). Next I activate the magic card Bond Between Teacher and Student to special summon my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) in defense mode." Atem explained as his monsters took to the field. "Now Dark Magician attack the Blizzard Dragon."

Draco hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Shadow Spell trap card. This trap makes it so your mage can't attack, decreases the attack points of your mage by 700 and makes it so that he can't be switched out of attack mode!" Draco yells, just a group of chains surround the dark magician dropping his attack points to 1800.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Atem said.

Malfoy wanted to continue to ridicule his opponent so he said. "King of Games you are getting sloppy. Or perhaps you just never had someone of my dueling talent against you."

"Black Dragon you are a good duelist but I'm better. You couldn't even beat my rival what makes you think you can beat me?" Atem smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Draco said as he drew his next card. He scanned his hand before decided what move he wanted to make. "Let's see how you like this move. I sacrifice my Blizzard Dragon to summon my Des Volstgalph (2200 ATK) and I'll place him in attack mode!" Draco hollered . "Now here comes the fun part. I activate the magic card Pot of Greed to get two more cards." As Draco activated his magic card his dragon's attack points increased to 2400.

"I see your dragon got a power boost for activating your magic card." Atem stated.

"Wow and I thought Kaiba was the genus. Figure that all on your own did you?" Malfoy taunted before continuing his move. "Now I think I'll take a chunk out of your life points. Des Volstgalph, attack the Dark Magician."

Atem hit a button on his duel disk. "Go Magical Hats, conceal the Dark Magician. Now you have only a one in four chance of hitting my mage." As the four hats showed up covering the Dark Magician, Draco's dragon's attack points increased yet again this time making them 2600.

Malfoy snickered he loved it when an opponent played into his hand. "Thanks you. You just gave my dragon a power boost." He said.

"So that dragon get's a power boost each time a magic card is played, by either player." Atem said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just say that? But the points do reset each end phase. I'm going to beat you and then I'll beat Kaiba!" Draco replied. "Now let's see I choose to attack the hat on the far left." Draco's dragon sent a humungous fire ball at the hat destroying it in a gigantic explosion.

Atem smirked. "Wrong choice, Black Dragon!" The Dark Magician was revealed to be under the middle hat.

"Damn! I now end my turn." Draco said as his dragon's attack points returned to 2200.

Atem drew a card and flipped it over in his hand. "I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of your Shadow Spell trap card." A giant tornado flew down and destroyed Draco's trap card. The chains that were around the Dark Magic disappeared and Draco's dragon's attack points rose to 2400. "Next I'll switch my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) to attack mode. Now I will get rid of your dragon. Dark Magician attack that Dragon with a black magic attack!" Atem commanded.

"You should have not been making out with Granger during all those breaks." Draco taunted as he pressed a button on his disk. "I activate my Negate Attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Damn, I set a card and end my turn." Atem stated just as Draco's dragon's attack points dropped back to 2200.

Draco smirked as he drew his next card. "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Draco laughed mischievously as he watched his dragon's attack points rise to 2400. Next I'll play the magic card monster reborn to bring the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) I just discarded to the field in attack mode. By using my magic card my Des Volstgalph increases once again in attack points now he is at 2600 making it more than enough to wipe out your mage!" Draco hollered. "Go Des Volstgalph, rid the field once and for all of that worthless magician!" Draco's dragon sent a fire ball at Atem's monster.

"I activate the trap Magic Cylinder when I have a spellcaster type monster on the field I can use this trap to redirect your attack and you take battle damage equal to your attacking monsters attack points. Your monster is also destroyed as a result." Atem stated as the fire ball entered one of the cylinders and sent the fireball right back at Draco's dragon destroying it in a explosion of red flames.

"Shit!" Draco hollered as his life points dropped to 1400. "You may have destroyed one of my dragons but I still have one more. Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack the Dark Magician Girl." The Red Eyes Black Dragon opened his mouth and sent a black fire ball at her destroying her. Once the Dark Magician Girl was destroyed Atem's life points dropped to 3600. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Atem smirked when he saw his card. Atem looked at his hand as well as the field he was pretty sure which card Malfoy had facedown and knew that it needed to leave the field so he flipped the card he just drew over in his hand. "I will start my turn by activating Mystic Box."

Draco's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped when he saw the two big boxes materialize on the field. "I've never seen that magic card!" Draco stated. Draco's body started to fill with anticipation while he watched the Dark Magician enter into one of the boxes. He couldn't comprehend what happened next as he saw as several swords pierce the box the Dark Magician had entered. "You just destroyed your own monster. I thought you were smarter than that." Draco said while laughing hysterically.

"Did I?" Atem smirked, just as the box that was pierced by swords opened to reveal that it wasn't the Dark Magician but Draco's Mirror Force trap card. The second box opened and out popped the Dark Magician unharmed. "As you can tell my mage wasn't destroyed but your trap card was."

"Damn it!" Draco yelled.

"Next I'll activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to special summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000) back to the felid in attack mode." Atem's life points dropped to 2800 as he finished his explanation. "Dark Magician, attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon." The Dark Magician sent a blast at the Red Eyes Black Dragon destroying it.

After watching his life points drop to 1300 Draco yelled. "Is that the best the King of Games could do?"

"Black Dragon, I still have another monster on the field and I will use her!" Atem replied. "Dark Magician Girl, end this duel by attracting Malfoy directly." The Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff at Draco sending a blast that hit him directly in the chest and dropping his life points to zero.

Draco and Atem were deactivating their duel disks as they heard Roland announce. "The winner of this duel is Atem Moto. The last duel will take place in exactly two hours. The winner will be crowned the world champion and be given a million dollar donation to their charity of choice."

Atem and Draco started walking off the felid. "Malfoy, you did good."

"You kicked my ass." Draco stated.

"I rarely lose." Atem bragged.

Malfoy noticed Ginny running towards him. "It was a pleasure to duel you today, but if you'll excuse me I have a sexy redhead who needs me to give her some of my special treatments." Malfoy smirked as he ran up to meet Ginny sweeping her up into his arms. After spending several moments kissing Ginny, Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and the two headed out of sight.

Atem snickered as he saw Hermione come up to him. "Some things will never change." He said to himself.

"I think your duel was great. How do you want to spend the two hour break before you have to face Kaiba?" She asked.

Atem leaned down and gave Hermione a kiss on her lips. He then extended his hand and said. "I would like to spend some quality time with my queen. Care to take a walk with me."

Hermione smiled as she took Atem's hand in hers. "I'd love to." She replied. Hermione and Atem then walked out of the stadium to enjoy a couple of hours together. Both were wondering what was in store for their group after the tournament. They knew that soon they would have to tackle the issues that would determine their next school year, but for now they would just enjoy the rest of the day and the final duel of the KC Majestic World Championship.

* * *

Please Review

Sorry about the delayed update. I should have the next chapter up faster than this one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 19

Krista and Seto were sitting on the floor of his office both of them were looking around it and laughing. The office looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The desk was broken in half, there was a shattered lamp in the corner, and two out of three of the filing cabinets were tipped over with the drawers sticking out. There were also several broken laptops on the floor, and computer paper was scattered all over the office. "Damn, Seto when was the last time we trashed an office this badly."

Seto snickered before speaking. "About two in half years ago I'd say."

Krista snapped her fingers as she started to remember the incident. "You mean that time we had to cover up the damage in your New York branch office saying you lost your temper due to a failed first attempt to make a deal with a competitive company." Krista stated and Seto nodded in response while he picked up his shirt.

"Imzadi, my shirt is totaled." Seto said while holding up his shirt which was ripped in two.

Krista started laughing again as she was crawling on the floor looking for her skirt. She finally found it next to the broken desk. She spent several moments trying to contain her laughter before speaking. "So are we casting a Repairing Charm on your broken desk or just buying another?"

"We'll just buy a new one, I can write it off as a business expense. However I am casting a Repairing Charm on the laptops since they are ones I already adapted for magical environments to use in my new division. I'll also cast one on my shirt. I didn't think to bring a change of clothes." The CEO explained.

Krista shook her head before speaking. "The laptops wouldn't have broken if you hadn't been so impatient clearing off your desk."

"I couldn't help it. You just got me so aroused during our duel." Seto started to stand up and looked around. "Where are my pants? This place is a mess!"

"Maybe you should try summoning them. And while you are at it can you find my thong, I can't exactly go commando in a leather mini skirt." Krista requested as she found her blue tube top and put it on.

Seto was searching the room as he spoke. "I need to find my wand first."

"You put your wand, my wand, and your Millennium Rod on the top of that file cabinet as we entered the room." Krista said as she pointed to the only file cabinet not tipped over.

"That's right I did." Seto said as he turned his back towards Krista and walked over to the filing cabinet.

Krista stared at Seto's back and put her hand to her cheek. "Oh lover, you back has several scratches on it. Do you want me to cast a Healing Charm on it?" She asked.

"Don't bother. I can handle a few scratches caused from uncontrollable passion." Kaiba said as he picked up his trench coat.

"How about the hickey on your neck? Would you like a Concealment Charm for it?" Krista asked.

"Don't need that either, that is the great thing about having a mock neck shirt. They cover love bites." Seto teased as he picked up his wand. He tossed Krista hers and she used it to cast a few concealment charms on her inner thighs which had a few bruises on them. Seto then summoned his pants and cast a Repairing Charm on his shirt. After putting on his shirt and pants he grabbed his Millennium Rod and started laughing.

Krista looked over at Seto. "What is so funny?"

Seto held up his Rod to show Krista that a pair of sapphire blue panties was caught on the left spoke. "This is something you just don't see everyday." Seto said as he removed Krista's undergarments from his Millennium Rod and threw them at her.

The two lovers had just finished getting dressed when Roland's voice was heard over Kaiba's two way communicator. "Mr. Kaiba I sure hope I'm not disturbing you and Mrs. Kaiba but I thought I should tell you that your duel with Mr. Moto is to start in fifteen minutes."

Seto pushed the communicator button on the lapel of his trench coat. "Thanks, Roland, and will you send a custodian to my office to clean up the mess and order me a new desk."

"Right away, Mr. Kaiba." Roland responded.

Krista and Seto quickly cast Repairing Charms on all the broken laptops. They then gathered them up and placed them on top of the file cabinet. After they were done putting up the laptops they exited the office and started walking towards the area.

While they were walking, Krista pulled out her dueling deck. She quickly flipped trough it until she found two cards. "Sexy, how badly do you want to beat Atem?" She asked.

Seto did a double take. He couldn't figure out why Krista would ask a question in which she already knew the answer. "More than anything you know that. Why ask me?" The CEO inquired.

Krista looked at her cards before deciding she was doing the right thing. She then handed Kaiba the two cards. "These should help you out." She stated.

Kaiba stopped walking as he looked at the cards in his hands. He noticed that Krista had handed him her Light Magician and Magical Dragon Rider cards. "Imzadi, as much as I want to win against Atem, and these two cards would pretty much seal a victory. I can't use these. Venus would never answer to me she chose you and you alone can command her. Just like no one but me can control the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said as he handed Krista back her cards.

"You sure about that? The Dark Magician Girl answers to Atem, Hermione and me even though she chose Hermione as her duelist." Krista reasoned.

"True, but the Dark Magician will only answer to Atem and Yugi and since Venus is a one of a kind card. Something tells me she has the same attitude as Mahad when it comes to answering to someone else." Seto responded.

"You are positive you don't want to borrow her for your duel." Krista said.

Kaiba nodded. He knew that he was right even though borrowing Krista's cards was a very tempting offer. "Yeah, just don't tell anyone. I'd hate to have Yugi realize that after all these years I actually have been influenced by his Heart of the Card speeches." Kaiba said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Krista said as she took back her cards and returned them to her deck holder.

Seto leaned down and gave Krista a kiss. After several moments he broke the kiss, wrapped his arm around her waist and the two continued to walk towards the arena. When they arrived on the sidelines to the arena, they were greeted by Atem and Hermione.

Hermione started snickering when she saw Krista. "Looks like Kaiba made good on his threat, Krista is having difficulty walking." She teased and Krista nodded in response.

"Hermione, that was unnecessary." Atem said as he started to get red in the face.

Krista started laughing. "Pharaoh you crack me up. Why is it you blush when someone makes a suggestive comment? You lived in Ancient Egypt where sex was very open."

"Influence from years sharing a body with Yugi I guess. He was my conscious for several years." Atem replied as he tried to recompose his figure.

Roland stepped out on to the field with the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the final duel of the KC Majestic World Championship. Tonight's duel is The King of Games, Atem Moto against the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba."

Both duelists started walking to the center of the field. When they got to the center of the arena they both pulled out their decks and started shuffling their cards.

"So are you ready to finally lose to me?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba once again your over inflated ego has blinded you from the truth I will be victorious." Atem retaliated.

When Atem and Kaiba finished shuffling their decks they loaded and activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!" The men yelled as they drew their first five cards.

"I'll start!" Kaiba yelled as he drew his first card. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900 ATK) in attack mode. I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me Kaiba."

"I intend to kick your ass so just get going with your move."

Atem drew his first card and scanned his hand as he was trying to decide what to do. "I summon my Big Shield Gardna (2600 DFS) in defense mode. I'll then set a card facedown and I'll end my turn."

Seto started laughing. "This duel is just starting and I already have you on the defensive. Prepare to hand over the world title to me!" Seto said while drawing his next card.

"Kaiba, you will lose to me tonight, just like you lose to me every time we duel!" Atem hollered.

"I activate the magic card cost down which allows me to sacrifice only one monster to summon my Blue Eye White Dragon (3000 ATK) which I'll place in attack mode." Kaiba explained just as his Vorse Raider left the field and was replaced by his favorite monster. "Now Blue Eyes rid the field of the Big Shield Gardna with white lightning!"

Atem hit a button on his disk. "Wrong move, Kaiba. I activate my Mirror Force trap to redirect your attack and destroy your monster."

"Fuck. I was hoping to rid the game of that card before you used it against me. You will pay for destroying my Blue Eyes, but for now I'll end my turn." Kaiba stated.

"My move!" Atem declared as he drew his next card. "I activate the magic of cost down to summon my Dark Magician with one sacrifice instead of two." Atem's Big Shied Gardna was replaced by the Dark Magician. "Now Dark Magician attack Kaiba directly with a black magic attack."

"I told you I would pay for destroying my dragon and now you will." Kaiba hit a button on his disk. "First I activate my Magician Revenge trap card I spend 1000 live points to remove your Monster Reborn from the game." Kaiba's life points dropped to 3000 as he activated two more facedown cards. "Next I activate my Ring of destruction trap card and attach it to your Dark Magician last I activate my Ring of Defense magic card to spare my life points from your destroyed monster." The CEO yelled as the red and black ring attached to the neck of the Dark Magician destroying it and dropping Atem's life points to 1500.

"Shit. I will set a card facedown and end my turn." Atem said.

Seto drew a card after glancing at it he flipped it over in his hand. "Prepare to finally lose to me. I summon my Y-Dragon Head (1500 ATK) in attack mode. And since you only have 1500 life points left this duel is over. Y-Dragon Head attack the soon to dethroned King of Games directly."

"Not so fast, Kaiba." Atem flipped a card over in his hand. "I send my Kuriboh to the graveyard to activate his special ability which cancels out all battle damage!"

"So your sorry excuse for a trump card saved your ass this round but it won't save you next time." Kaiba taunted. "I end my turn."

"Kaiba, I'm far from defeated!" Atem yelled as he drew his next card. "I activate Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards."

While drawing his cards Kaiba said. "Atem you are losing your touch. You helped me out more than yourself."

"You really think so?" Atem smirked. "I start by summoning my Queen's Knight (1500 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate the magic card Ultimate Offering by spending 500 life points I can summon one more monster and I choose my Kings Knight (1600 ATK) also in attack mode." Atem's life points dropped to 1000. "And as you know when Kings and Queens unite I can special summon my Jack's Knight from my deck. I'll also place him in attack mode." Atem explained. "And since you have no more cards set on the field this duel is mine. Jack's Knight (1900 ATK) attack Kaiba's monster."

Atem's Jack's Knight charged forward stabbing the Y-dragon head destroying it and dropping Seto's life points to 2600. "Now that you are defenseless I'll attack you directly with my Queen's Knight. Go Queen's Knight and attack Kaiba directly!" Atem commanded. Atem's monster stabbed Seto in the stomach dropping his life points to 1100. "Finally Kings Knight attack directly ending this duel." Once again Seto watched as one of Atem's knight charged forward stabbing him and dropping his life points to zero.

"I lost again!" The CEO yelled.

Atem walked up to Kaiba while deactivating his disk. "I told you I would beat you." The Pharaoh smirked.

"Actually you only beat me because I turned down Krista." Seto stated.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"She actually offered to lend me Venus and the card that represents a combination of our decks. And you know what that would have meant." Kaiba said.

Atem nodded as he spoke. "You would have kicked my ass with the Magical Dragon Rider. So why didn't you borrow your wife's ace and fusion monster?"

Seto debated with himself for a moment before deciding to respond. "Because Venus chose Krista as her duelist."

"Ah you mean after all this time you actually do believe in the Heart of the Cards." Atem teased.

"Shut up!" Kaiba snapped.

Ronald came up to center of the arena carrying the microphone and a check. "The winner of the KC Majestic World Championship is the King of Games, Atem Moto. As per the rules of this tournament I present this check to Atem in the amount of 1,000,000 dollars for him to give to his charity of choice."

Atem took the check and the microphone. "Will Krista Kaiba please come up and join us?" Atem asked.

Krista was slightly limping as she came into the center of the arena. Atem snickered when he saw how his Royal Sorceress was walking. When she finally approached them Atem announced. "I can think of no better charity to donate this money to then the Isis Foundation and since you are its founder I now give this donation to you." Atem handed the check to Krista which she slipped into the pocket of her skirt.

Krista grabbed the remote from Atem. "On behalf of the Isis Foundation I want to thank you for your support. We try to help where we can and your donation will go to help those suffering from tragedies in their lives." Krista stated.

Kaiba put his arm around his wife and escorted her off the field. "Atem we will duel again and one day I will beat you with my deck."

"I don't think so Kaiba." Atem said as Hermione ran up to him and took his hand. The four friends walked out of the stadium to a fleet of limos that was parked out front. They noticed that the rest of their group was waiting for them. The gang piled into the limos and headed back to Kaiba Manor where they knew they would have to tackle the issues surrounding the magical war they were involved in.

* * *

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 20

Krista was lost in her thoughts as she was looking out the large window in Seto's office. Kaiba had taken a shadow portal to London to do employee performance reviews leaving her to hold down the fort at the office in Domino City. She had finished her work for lobbing the new law Seto wanted passed in her favor as well as her weekly status reports. Other than those two things her day was pretty uneventful.

It had been two weeks since the end of the tournament and Krista knew that their group needed to come up with a plan to help Draco. So far no one could think of a justifiable reason to kill Dumbledore. She just hoped they would be able to come up with something since Draco didn't want to split his soul by committing murder. Krista also knew that she needed to figure out a way to start Mokaba's training as her apprentice. She had purposely waited until after his birthday and knew that since he was now 13 her evenings would be filled with training Mokaba in Shadow Magic.

Krista's wondering mind was interrupted by the intercom. "Mrs. Kaiba when is Mr. Kaiba scheduled to be back?" Came Miss Applegate's voice over the intercom.

Krista walked over to Seto's desk and hit the intercom button. "Not until tomorrow he is at his London branch doing employee performance reviews." Krista replied.

"Okay." Miss Applegate said.

Krista noticed a tone in Samantha's voice that told her she needed to talk to someone. "Is there something I can help you with?" Krista asked.

"I just needed some questions answered pertaining to my employee contract." Miss Applegate responded.

"I can answer any questions you have, come on in." Krista said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Miss Applegate entered the office. From what Krista could sense she seemed nervous about something. Krista didn't want to exacerbate the situation so she motioned to a chair. "Have a seat Miss Applegate and we'll discuss your contract and I'll answer any questions you have." Krista then sat down at the desk and waited patiently for Miss Applegate to sit down.

Miss Applegate sat down in the chair opposite Krista remaining silent for several minutes before speaking. It appeared that something big was on the secretary's mind and Krista decided to wait for Miss Applegate to speak first. She knew Miss Applegate would talk when she was ready. Finally Miss Applegate took a deep breath. "Mrs. Kaiba, I've known you for about a year and a half now, ever since I stepped foot in the Isis Foundation to get counseling for my opium addiction."

Krista was worried about the start of this conversation and knew she needed to choose her words carefully. "Samantha, if you are finding yourself being tempted back to your habit I can get you to a counselor within minutes."

Samantha shook her head nervously. "No it isn't that. That part of my life is over. I wish to discuss what exactly my medical covers."

Krista was relieved to see this conversation was one about medical insurance and not a relapse. Even though she knew relapses sometimes happen she didn't want to see it happen. "Well pretty much anything that isn't elective cosmetic surgery. If you are thinking of getting something like breast implants that wouldn't be covered."

Samantha snickered leave it to the CEO's wife to assume she wanted breast implants. "No, that isn't what I'm after. As you know I called in sick three days last week, and I went to see a doctor today during my lunch hour." Miss Applegate explained.

"If you are worried about the doctor visit not being covered, don't be because it is covered with a copay of 800 Yen." Krista replied.

"I know that the office visit is covered. What I need to know is what coverage is there for this." Miss Applegate handed Krista a piece of paper.

Krista looked over it and realized why Samantha was so nervous. "This is a positive result for a human chorionic gonadotropin blood test. Have you told your boyfriend yet?" She asked.

"No, we aren't speaking at the moment. We have a roller coaster relationship. We break up every other week." Samantha stated.

"Sorry to hear that, but if you are worried that maternity isn't covered rest assured it is covered at 80% after your annual deductable. Which with a baby on the way isn't going to be hard to make your yearly deductible considering all the lab tests, doctor visits, plus the delivery." Krista explained. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

Samantha looked down for a moment before continuing the conversation. She wasn't sure how Krista would react to her next inquiry. "I've seen the online tabloids and since I don't know if they are true or not I'm just going to come out and say this bluntly...I've not decided yet if I want to go through with this baby. Is abortion covered should I choose to terminate this pregnancy?" Miss Applegate asked.

Krista was struck by a sudden wave on anger that she couldn't comprehend. So she took a deep breath before speaking. "First don't pay attention to the tabloids they just piss me off. Second abortion is covered but at only25%. Also in Japan only a select few doctors can do it legally, which should you choose to have an abortion it must be one by a legalized doctor the last thing Kaiba Corp needs is a scandal from you having an abortion illegally."

"Any doctor in Domino City authorized?" The secretary asked.

"I can think of only one doctor in Domino City and he is anal about only doing abortions when the woman is a victim of rape. However if you tell him you are a recovering drug addict and a former client at the Isis Foundation he might do it." Krista searched through the desk and handed Miss Applegate a business card. "This is the card for Doctor Wong, just call his office and set up a consultation." Miss Applegate took the card from Krista and put it in her pocket. "Now was there anything else you needed?" Krista asked with more contempt in her voice than she intended.

Sensing the conversation was over and she shouldn't press any more issues, Miss Applegate said. "No, I'll go back to my desk now."

Krista picked up her cell phone off the desk. She needed an excuse to get out of the office to clear her head. She had always been real liberal about her beliefs, and had always was pro choice. But somehow the idea right now of an abortion on an unplanned pregnancy just depressed and angered her. "Miss Applegate, I have some things I need to take care of at the Isis Foundation transfer any calls to my cell."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Kaiba." Miss Applegate said. She then turned and exited the office.

Krista grabbed her keys, locked the office and headed to the elevator. Krista pressed the button for the parking lot. She just wanted to get away for awhile and thought that maybe a drive would help.

On the way to her car, tears started to stream down her cheek. She picked up her cell and sent a text. When she got a response she quickly glanced around to make sure no one was in the parking lot. Noticing that the lot was empty she conjured a shadow portal and stepped through it. When she exited the portal she was facing a tall brunette with a white trench coat. "Imzadi, what was the emergency?" Seto asked.

Krista ran to Seto wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I needed to see you."

Seto looked down at Krista and noticed she was crying. "Imzadi, what is wrong?"

"Miss Applegate is pregnant." Krista said.

"This isn't the first time one of my employees have found out they were expecting." Kaiba said.

Krista whole body was filled with frustration and anger as she cried out. "No it isn't. But it is the first since I found out I might not be able to ever have children. Hell that might is so minimal it is depressing the hell out of me at this moment! I know we never really discussed it in detail, but we both know that the possibility of conception is about 30% with doping me up on fertility drugs and 10% without and the possibility of miscarriage should I conceive is so high that chances of us having a child are next to none and you know it!"

The pain and frustration in Krista voice ripped at the heart of the CEO as brought Krista into a close embrace. He wanted to be there for her and show her that she wasn't alone. "I know that. But that small margin has always given you hope, and I would never take that away which is why I never brought it up in conversation."

"I figured as much." Krista said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with her palms.

Kaiba looked at his wife for several moments. He didn't want to upset her further but he knew he needed answers. "Krista, why the sudden change? If I didn't know you better I'd say you have lost all hope." Seto stated.

"Miss Applegate isn't sure she wants the baby. She wanted details on her medical coverage as it relates to abortion. I've always been pro choice and can't for the life of me think why I'm so pissed at her for even considering an abortion. It is her choice." Krista explained.

"First I don't think you are angry as much as you are jealous. You would give anything to change your condition and the fact that she is pregnant without effort and most likely from birth control failure makes you jealous of her." Kaiba reasoned.

Krista gave Seto a weak smile. She knew he was correct. "Your mind never ceases to amaze me. You are right I am jealous and my jealously is making me question my beliefs."

"And as for you and I never having children, there is always the adoption option when we choose to expand our family." Seto reasoned.

Krista nodded in agreement before speaking. "That is true and excluding Gozaburo being an abusive asshole adoption worked out okay for you."

"True and after all I do need an heir to turn my company over to." Seto teased.

Krista snickered. "Thanks for trying to lighten my mood with a joke."

"Anytime." Kaiba said as he leaned in and gave Krista a quick kiss. "I'm about to give Remus his performance review, do you want to stay then we can head back to Domino City together."

"Sure, but I drove my car to the office so I'll have to go back to the parking lot. Are you courageous enough to ride with me?"

"Only if you promise to not break the sound barrier while you are driving."

"I've never gotten my car that fast but now you've given me a challenge." Krista teased as she went and grabbed a chair so that she could sit next to Seto during the performance review.

Kaiba shook his head. He was glad to see his wife's spirit was a little lighter. Soon he heard a knock on his office door and answered it. "Come on in Mr. Lupin." Seto said as he escorted Remus to his desk. Kaiba sat in his chair and pulled up Remus' file as Lupin took the seat on the adjacent side of the desk.

"Mr. Kaiba here is questionnaire you wanted me to fill out." Lupin said while handing Kaiba the paper.

"Good. I was hoping you would fill it out." Kaiba said as he took the paper from Lupin. "Now before we go over all this, do you have any questions for me?"

Lupin stared at the CEO for several moments. He had lots of questions but only one seemed to fit the situation at hand. "Just one, why did you have me fill out a questionnaire that made me critic how I think I'm doing on my job?" Lupin asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that was the only question on Remus' mind but for now he wouldn't torment the guy too much. "I would think that would be obvious. I like to compare what I see to how someone sees themselves, sort of a checks and balances if you will." The CEO stated.

"Great and if mine don't match yours are your going to fire me?" Lupin asked with a hint of sarcasm and concern in his voice.

"No, I usually have a legitimate reason for firing someone and that reason is related to work incompetence." Seto smirked. "Now shall we go over this?"

"Yes I'm ready." Remus replied.

Kaiba glanced at the sheet of paper and compared to his computer screen before speaking. "Good. Question one _on a scale of one to ten where one is poor and ten is perfection. How do you rate your ability to finish your job in a timely fashion?_ You gave yourself a six. Any particular reason you think your punctuality to finish your job is mediocre?"

Lupin could feel himself become more nervous by each passing moment. He really hoped that this review wasn't the beginning of the end of his job. "I actually didn't know what to put but I figured a six was above average and below perfection."

Seto could hear the embarrassment in Lupin's voice but for now he knew he had to just ignore it and move on with the review. "I gave you an eight from me on all these questions you'll never see me give an employee a ten since there is always room for improvement. We seemed to agree on question two regarding attendance. You seem to rarely be late and have yet to even all in sick that pleases me. I also gave you a nine."

"So on this is agreeing with you essential to passing this little test." Lupin said. This time his voice sounded hopeful.

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't ever expect my employees to agree with me, but I can tell by glancing at this you either were trying to guess what I would say or you have a low self image of yourself. So which is it Mr. Lupin?"

Lupin felt embarrassment overwhelming his senses again and he was pretty certain it showed on his face. "I tried to guess what you wanted. I really don't want to lose my job and was trying to impress you."

Kaiba smirked. "There is a saying in the non magical world that says _it never hurts to suck up to the boss_. However that rarely works with me. I want you to know that I'm pleased with your performance in your job as a custodian. Most don't stick with it. They think it is medial work and doesn't have any prestige."

"Can I be frank Mr. Kaiba?" Lupin asked.

"Of course." Kaiba responded.

"I just am happy that I have a job and if cleaning executive restrooms and waxing the floors in this building is what needs done then I'm happy to do it." Remus explained.

Seto decided it was time to torment his employee a little. "Good because you are no longer a custodian with Kaiba Corp." Kaiba stated in his sternest voice while keeping a straight face.

Lupin was thrown back by the CEO pronouncement. "I thought you said no matter what I wasn't going to be fired!" Remus stated.

Kaiba inwardly laughed however he wouldn't let Lupin know. "I'm not firing you. I'm promoting you. I have a new division that is dedicated to electronics in the magical community and I want you to be the head of the department. The job triples your current salary." The CEO explained.

Lupin was shocked he hadn't expected that his review would end with a promotion. "You are serious?" Lupin asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes you are a valuable employee and since I am breaking down the current system I think you would be perfect to head the department. You will have to sign a magically sealed confidentiality agreement stating you won't divulge my formulas for adapting the electronics to anyone and you would start tomorrow." Kaiba stated.

"I don't know what to say." Remus replied.

"Most say yes to a big promotion." Seto said.

"I will do my best and thank you Mr. Kaiba." Lupin said as he shook Kaiba's hand.

Krista had been watching the whole review and had to hold back her laughter as soon as she realized what Kaiba had planned the entire time but she couldn't resist making a comment now. "Now you should take the rest of the day off so you can go celebrate with Tonks." Krista teased

"Thanks Mrs. Kaiba but shouldn't Mr. Kaiba determine whether I get the rest of the day off or not. I mean it is his company." Lupin said.

Kaiba had to hold back the urge to laugh outright. After taking a few moments to control his laughter he said. "Krista still owns 25% of the stock in Kaiba Corp and I still listen to her. So if she says take the day off, I'd do it if I were you."

"Where do I report tomorrow?" Lupin asked.

Kaiba placed his briefcase on the desk and opened it before speaking. "First you sign this agreement." Kaiba pulled out a pen and a confidentiality agreement out of his briefcase.

Lupin quickly signed the confidentiality agreement. "Is there anything else?"

"There is always something else when you deal with me. You need to sign you new contract then you are free to leave. Just like before the contract is magically sealed and the same pretences apply. You will not tell anyone on my staff that this a a magical branch, that I'm magical or that you are magical. My cover for your division is that I'm branching out into other electronics not related to the gaming business." Kaiba explained as he put the confidentiality agreement in his briefcase and handed Lupin his new contract.

Lupin quickly signed the contract. "Well if we are finished I'll start heading out."

"Have a pleasant day." Krista said.

Lupin stood to leave and spent a few minutes looking at Seto. "You know you are a hard man to figure out." He said.

"I know. It keeps my enemies and employees in line now I expect you to report to Odion first thing tomorrow morning and he will show you to your office." Seto said.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba." Remus said.

"Good day Mr. Lupin." Kaiba said.

Krista was snickering as Remus left the office. "You love to torture your employees you know that. And the thing about no tens was a little lie. You give me tens." Krista teased.

"I give you bonus points for letting me bend you over my desk." Kaiba teased.

"And I enjoy that each and every time you do it." Krista replied. "Now if I'm not mistaken you said you wanted to accompany me back to Domino City."

"I'll meet you outside in the alley out back. Since you took a shadow portal directly into my office and I walked through the front doors we should have no one see you. And if no one sees me leave my office that will look suspicious." Kaiba reasoned.

"I never would have thought of that." Krista stated sarcastically.

Kaiba gave Krista a quick kiss before grabbing his keys. Krista watched as Kaiba exited the office locking the door before he left. "_High Priest you know you look so sexy from the back._"

"_Royal Sorceress, if you keep teasing me I'll drive your car._" Kaiba replied flirtatiously.

"_Empty threat you know I would never let you behind the wheel of my car._" Krista replied as she conjured a shadow portal to meet Kaiba outside. When she caught up with Kaiba he grabbed her hand and conjured a portal to take them back to the parking lot of Kaiba Corp headquarters in Domino City.

When they got to the parking lot they walked over to Krista's car. Krista unlocked it and the two spend home to Kaiba Manor where Krista knew she would have a busy evening. She wanted to start Mokaba's lessons tonight and she a great idea come to her for the first lesson.

* * *

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 21

Krista pulled her car into the driveway of Kaiba manor. Her entire body language showed determination. She knew her new destiny as a mentor for Shadow Magic was about to begin.

She was just about to open the door to her car when Seto reached his hand over to stop her. "Krista, we need to talk."

"About what?" Krista asked.

"I know right now you are feeling guilty about your condition. I swore to myself never to mention what happened to send you to see Dr. Montgomery for your tests, which is why I didn't correct you at the office, and gave a bull shit reason for why your are jealous of Miss Applegate." Seto stated.

Krista had a feeling in the pit of her stomach on where this conversation was headed and didn't want to deal with it right now. "Seto, please don't."

Seto thought for a moment about not saying anything more but knew that any anger he provoked in Krista would be for the best so he continued. "You need to hear this, the real reason you are jealous is, should Miss Applegate go through with her pregnancy, she doesn't have a high risk of miscarriage, not the fact she actually conceived. I don't like seeing you feeling guilty and blaming yourself for things that are out of your control. I also don't like to see you giving up all hope. You know as well as I do that Dr. Montgomery was mistaken when he gave you the odds of conception and I know you remember why I came to that conclusion."

"Yeah, I do remember thanks for bringing that up. I've spent the last fifteen months trying to forget that heartbreaking day." Krista sated she was really getting pissed and could feel her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to have this conversation. "I remember that I somehow totally fucked up by forgetting to take my Orthotrycycline one day because we were too busy working on preparing the negotiations for Project DA, and ended up pregnant. Even though we didn't plan it we were excited and totally surprised since usually missing one pill doesn't result in a pregnancy. Then three days after we found out I was pregnant, I had a miscarriage. Why the hell do you think I don't ever forget my pills by making sure I have them with my morning coffee? I never want to feel that kind of pain of loss again."

Seto looked deep into Krista's sapphire eyes and could see she was trying to hold back. "I know that, which is why I swore never to bring it up. But the events of today made me realize sometimes you need to be reminded that we are in this together. Whether we choose to figure out a way to minimize your miscarriage factor or just adopt someday we will have children running around the manor."

Krista could tell Seto was trying to be understand and helpful. These two things made her eternally grateful she had Seto to lean on. "I know we are in this together, but it is hard for me not to feel guilty right now. If I didn't have so much uterine scaring as a result from underground dueling, our child would be about seven months old." She explained.

"Just promise me you won't lose complete control of your emotions and destroy the conservatory again." Kaiba teased.

"Shit I forgot that happened when I got back from seeing Dr. Montgomery. You know we shouldn't even address him as doctor anymore since I made sure his license was revoked for leaking to the tabloids my condition." Krista stated.

The CEO smirked. "You got a good payoff too."

Krista snickered. "That I did. But rest assured I know how closely my emotions are tied to my magic and I don't want to hurt anyone. But I will use my dark emotions right now to my advantage with the lesson I'm going to do tonight with my new apprentice."

"Correction apprentices remember Hermione wanted in too." Seto said.

"Okay apprentices." Krista replied.

"We are going to keep this conversation between us right. I mean we didn't even get the chance to tell Mokaba about the pregnancy before I had a miscarriage." Krista said.

"I prefer to keep some things just between us. Why do you think when I told our friends about your condition last September I conveniently left out why you wanted to have the tests done? And twisted the truth slightly on why you take your pill everyday." Kaiba explained.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me." Krista said with a slight smile. She knew Kaiba had been right about needing to talk. It was making her feel a little better.

"I love you need I say more." Kaiba said.

"I love you too." Krista said as she leaned over and gave Seto a quick kiss. The couple spent several moments kissing before deciding to exit Krista's car and head into manor.

Kaiba and Krista entered the living room of Kaiba Manor to find most of their group going over the text books for next year. Krista looked around at her friends and started to speak in a very stern tone. "Queen and Mokaba, I want to start your apprenticeships tonight meet me in the manor's dueling arena in one hour. If you are late don't bother to try showing up again as I will not accept tardiness. High Priest I'll need you as well this evening for damage control, don't make me wait for your ass either." Krista threatened as she walked over to the wall and placed her hand on the panel. "Krista Kaiba access number 670-KWQ-5B."

"Fingerprints and DNA analysis confirmed. Hello Mrs. Kaiba." Rang a female voice.

A panel in the wall opened reviling the Kaiba's wall safe. Krista quickly entered the combination and removed her Magic Formula spell book and several blood sugar testers. She placed the blood sugar testers in her pocket and tucked her spell book under her arm. As she was walking she looked over her friends she debated which to choose for today's lesson finally she knew there was only one that would work. "Black Dragon you will report to the dueling arena in one hour as well."

"But cousin..."

"For the duration of the summer when I get back from the office to do these lesson everyone in this room will address me as Royal Sorceress do I make myself clear!" Krista commanded.

"Crystal." Everyone said together.

"Good." Krista stated.

Draco was getting annoyed by Krista's antics so retaliated by saying. "Okay Royal Sorceress," Malfoy's voice was filled with distain and sarcasm. "Why do you need me? I'm not a Shadow Wielder."

Krista gave Malfoy a glare that resembled Kaiba's glare when he fired incompetent employees. "Black Dragon you are going to be my guinea pig tonight and if you refuse, I'll send your ass to the Shadow Realm for a week where you will find yourself on a deserted island with only Umpa Lumpas to keep you company!" Krista hollered. Krista knew her friends would understand her behavior when the time was right but for now she had a room to prepare so she left the living room and headed down stairs to the dueling arena.

"High Priest what is up with the Royal Sorceress that didn't seem like the act she pulled during Christmas break, when she gave the Queen, the Chosen One and the Black Dragon a dueling lesson?" The Pharaoh inquired.

"Part is guilt, part is jealousy and part is she wants to demonstrate the severity and commitment required to becoming her apprentice." Seto reasoned. "Pharaoh, both you and I know that Mahad sealed part of his power away for his own protection and if he released his power he would be the most powerful of your court. Krista never had any of her power sealed and as Mahad's decedent should she ever fully release all of her shadow powers her power would rival Mahad's power."

Atem started nodding as he began to see the whole picture. "I've been sensing her increase in power ever since her Shadow Game with Bellatrix. Which is why I knew it was time for her to take up her ancestor's role and encouraged her to take on apprentices." He stated.

"What does she feel guilty and jealous about?" Yugi asked.

"She feels guilty that she joined the underground and now has internal damage that makes carrying children to term highly improbable. She is jealous because Miss Applegate is now expecting. So she is embracing her guilt and jealousy to prepare for whatever lesson she came up with on the drive home." Seto explained.

"I thought she had quit blaming herself for that." Marik said.

"She hasn't blamed herself in months, I think the shock of Miss Applegate just brought out some tough emotions in her and she is dealing with them in her own way. At least this time she is more in control of her guilt when she first found out about her condition she wreaked the conservatory with shadow magic." Kaiba said.

"I still am baffled each time you mention something about magic accruing in your presence during a time you always denied its existence in our presence." Atem said.

"I am just good at hiding things that are no one's business and also it was just fun to piss you off each time I bluntly called it hocus pocus nonsense, or how I called you Yugi's imaginary friend." Kaiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long did you know the truth about me honestly?" Atem asked.

"I noticed the switching thing when you and I were dueling outside Pegasus' castle. You declared your attack but Yugi took over and stopped it." Kaiba said.

"I'm sure you don't mind that I stopped it." Yugi teased.

Kaiba gave Yugi a smirk to communicate that he didn't mind that at all before continuing to answer Atem's question. "However I wasn't convinced that I was seeing two different people at that time, I thought Yugi just lost his nerve to giving a duel everything. I became convinced Yugi was a reincarnate shortly after Battle City when I read all those books about past lives. However I really didn't realize that two souls occupied the same body until I got a call from Wheeler about Yugi losing a duel. He called shortly after Krista's loss to Alister. I had ran to my office to get Mokie and was trying to come up with a good excuse to track you guys down when he called saying Yugi lost a duel and how his soul was gone. I noticed then that Yugi's body wasn't soulless the only logical conclusion is that two souls shared one body. That was the moment I truly believed that you and Yugi were two separate identities not just a split personality disorder."

"So you knew when we were dueling Dartz that the soldiers were infarct the souls of Yugi, Mai, Pegasus and Joey." Atem stated.

"Yeah and I really didn't care. I only had one goal in mind bring down Dartz so I could get Krista back. I knew they wouldn't be hurt, but you were still too consumed with guilt to realize it. I even tried to convince you by telling you that they were holograms but that didn't seem to work. I ended up having to restrain you when I destroyed them." Kaiba said.

"You have always given me advice even when it was twisted with your way of denying things, I can't believe it took the events in Egypt for me to realize that." Atem replied.

"I didn't want you to know. If we hadn't been attack in Egypt you still wouldn't know my real face." Kaiba replied.

"No shit, because I wouldn't even be here." Atem retaliated.

Kaiba smirked. "You assume Yugi would have won your little duel. I had my money on you."

"Who did you have a bet with?" Atem asked.

"Krista who else, she knew just about everything I knew. We have been a couple for over three years." Kaiba said.

"So Krista actually bet on me winning huh?" Yugi asked.

"Actually she bet on you because she hoped you would win and that Shadow Magic would be sealed away forever and she wouldn't have mishaps from losing control like the day she destroyed the conservatory, or the day she first summoned Venus in corporeal form knocking me out." Kaiba said.

"And now that didn't happen so she knows she needs to start training anyone who is born with the ability to wield the magic because it is dangerous in the wrong hands." Atem said

"And since it wasn't sealed only a fool would believe more wielders won't show up." Kaiba stated.

"After having her teach that lesson in dueling personalities. I must admit I'm a little nervous about having her teach me. However I do know it is for the best. I know how she feels about losing control. I could have killed Ron with a penalty game if I had said he would die instead of thinking he was an 11 year old girl." Hermione said.

"She won't hurt you, but while you are in her classes I doubt she will see you as more than her student but don't take it personally she will still consider you her best gal friend outside of class." Kaiba stated.

"Point taken Kaiba." Hermione said as she went back to looking through her book.

Kaiba sat down and pulled out his laptop. He decided that the best way to kill an hour was to go over work. Everyone else in the room started going back over their textbooks. Tine seemed to fly by for Hermione and Mokaba and soon it was almost time to join Krista in the dueling arena.

"Well Mokaba are you ready to head down to the dueling arena. I think we should be a few minutes early just to impress the Royal Sorceress." Hermione suggested.

Mokaba's body was filled with excitement as well as a thrust for revenge. He intended to get a handle on his powers for the next time he bumped into Wormtail. Mokaba intended to use his training to keep his oath to his deck. "Let's go." Mokie replied.

Hermione, Kaiba Draco and Mokaba all left the living room and headed down to the dueling arena. Each person was having similar thoughts about what was going to happen when they got to their destination. They knew that Krista had something planned and were slightly worried about what they would see when they arrived. However they all quickly pushed that worry out of their minds and replaced it with determination. They knew that this first lesson was going to be a true test of Krista's abilities to take on her ancestor's role from 5000 years ago.

* * *

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 22

Krista was standing outside the door to the dueling arena. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her key card and swiped it into the card reader to unlock the arena. She stepped into the arena and looked around.

She had purposely given her students an hour so that she could set up the arena. She was pleased to see that Roland earlier that day had set up a couple of student desks and a teacher's desk in the far corner just like she had requested. She laid down her spell book on her desk and pulled out her wand. She quickly summoned her duel disk and loaded her cards into it.

She looked around the dueling arena and made a choice to change her surroundings. She spread out her arms and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command transform this room to a replica of the Spellcaster's training grounds." Black and purple clouds erupted out of Krista body blanketing the entire arena for seven minutes. When the clouds dissipated Krista was pleased with what she saw.

The entire arena had been transformed to look like the outside training ground from Ancient Egypt. If she didn't know she was inside an arena she would swear she had just step foot outside and into the ancient past. After taking in her surroundings she knew there was something else she needed.

Krista whispered. "Forgive the intrusion on your privacy but I need answers." Krista pressed her fingers to her millennium necklace to access a vision. After her vision cleared she knew she had everything she needed to get this lesson underway.

Krista summoned a briefcase and carried it to her desk. She placed the briefcase next to her spell book and opened it up. Inside the briefcase were several vials filled with Strengthening Potions. She was glad that she had thought ahead and used the last two weeks to brew them, she knew her students would need them. She removed two vials and placed them on the desks. She then reached into her pocket and removed two sugar testers and placed each on the desk.

When the Royal Sorceress was done setting up her students' desks, she walked over to her desk. She pulled out a sugar tester and pricked her finger. After a drop of her blood fell into the key hole opening her spell book, Krista placed her hand over her book. She then started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formula here my cry and find me the spell _Bond Between Teacher and Student_." A gust of purple wind blew over the book causing the pages to flip of their own accord. When the pages stopped Krista read over the spell. Even though she had found this spell last week she wanted to double check everything. "This one will work, thanks Magic Formula."

Krista looked around her new classroom and decided it needed one more thing. She knew that she wouldn't be taking any of the potions for her own personal reasons but knew she would still need a pick me up after this lesson was over. She quickly summoned several items and a small table. On the table she placed a coffee maker and started to make herself a pot of coffee.

When the coffee was done brewing she poured herself a cup of coffee. She then walked over to her desk and started to drink her coffee. Krista knew that soon her students would be coming through the door and she couldn't help but wonder if they would pass her first test.

Krista was drinking her coffee as Mokuba, Draco, Seto and Hermione came into the arena. She noticed that her students were a few minutes early. She got out of her chair. "I see that you are on time however you are unprepared!" Krista hollered.

"You didn't tell us to bring anything." Mokuba stated.

"Rule one in these classes you shouldn't assume anything. You need to think ahead. Even the High Priest should have thought ahead." Krista shook her head in disapproval as she pointed to the desks. "Mokuba, Queen, take a seat and you have only thirty seconds to summon any supplies you think you might need. Same goes for the Black Dragon and the High Priest. Hopeful you are smart enough to have your wands on you."

Hermione raised her hand before speaking. "Royal Sorceress, what exactly will I need for this class."

Krista rolled her eyes she knew she had to push her students' buttons and figured some insults were a way to do it. "Queen, I'm here to teach you to use and control your shadow magic not babysit you. I'm your teacher not your mother. You are intelligent so use your head. It is that lump that is three feet above your ass!"

Hermione felt herself becoming slightly annoyed by Krista's antics. She wasn't sure what to think of Krista's teaching method but she knew that these lessons were important and decided that she should have her laptop for taking notes. After summoning her laptop she noticed Krista had her duel disk and thought that might come in handy too.

Mokuba followed Hermione's lead and summoned his duel disk and a pen and some paper. Draco and Seto also summoned their duel disks.

Krista smirked when she saw that everyone was ready. "Now that is more like it. I will expect better tomorrow. I want both of you to take a few minutes and decide that you truly wish to be my apprentices because if you have any doubt whatsoever you aren't ready. I'll be working you hard because it is a serious commitment. If you both are sure that you are ready then we'll begin. I'll give you five minutes to think it over."

While her students were sitting at their desks in silence, Krista walked over to Draco and Seto. "Royal Sorceress, you didn't have to threaten me earlier." Draco stated.

Krista smirked. "I had to. I can't show any weakness or favoritism that is essential to the training of all shadow apprentices."

"Imzadi..." Seto started.

"What did I say?" Krista interrupted.

"I'm second in command of the court therefore I out rank you so I'll call you whatever I want." Kaiba sneered as he playful slapped Krista's ass.

Krista laughed at Kaiba's antics obviously the CEO was in a very playful mood this evening. "Okay I'll let you get away with it during my lessons but no one else. What did you need?" She asked.

"Where did you get all the information on training apprentices?" Seto asked.

"I took a trip into the past how else? I don't have the Dark Magician in my deck so I couldn't just ask him therefore I improvised." Krista explained. "High Priest, make sure you have Mystical Elf standing for any and all injuries that might accrue. Even though Mokuba and Hermione have her in their main decks, I don't want them summoning her after this lesson because they will be very exhausted magically and I don't want to push it too far. And I haven't carried her in my main deck in over a year."

"All ready ahead of you." The CEO smirked as he held up the card he had in his hand.

"Good you may need to summon her later." Krista stated.

"You said I was your guinea pig tonight. What exactly did you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"For starters the spell I need to cast requires a blood donation from myself and a blood relative who I have a strong connection to. You are my cousin and we are close and have a unique bond through the underground and have had a bond since our first duel." Krista explained

"I thought you didn't remember the details of it." Malfoy said.

"I took a trip into the past last week and watched it." Krista said.

Draco's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh yeah sorry I never told you the details."

"I can see why you didn't. I for the first time in my life was totally embarrassed by my behavior and I think I owe you an apology. I may have not used my signature pick up line on you or attempt to take you to bed with me, but I did do one of my signature victory celebrations." Krista explained.

Kaiba busted up laughing it took him several moments to recompose himself. Finally after getting control of his laughter he said. "You flashed him."

"Yes I did." Krista replied.

"Please don't mention it. It was nothing and at that time you didn't know I was your cousin and you were just doing what you always did." Draco said.

"Thanks for understanding." Krista said.

"Kaiba, I can't believe you are taking this news so well." Draco said.

Seto smirked. "I don't think there were any males in the underground that Krista didn't flash her tits at, not to mention most she went to bed with. She has told me everything she did prior to meeting me. And when she was in the underground we weren't a couple. It would be like her getting jealous of all the girls I took to bed before we met and let's just say I was well into double digits by then."

"Betting you can't remember most of their names." Draco teased.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Draco. "I'm rich and didn't care enough to get their names. It is called a one night stand for a reason."

"It has been about five minutes, now I need you two to go stand at my desk, while I address my students." Krista paced in front of Mokuba's and Hermione's desks. She was about to find out if they were indeed ready. "Have you made up your minds?" She asked.

"I have, let's get this underway." Hermione said.

"I'm ready too, Royal Sorceress." Mokuba said.

"I'm pleased you two believe you are ready, however I'll be putting you through several tests tonight. And if I'm satisfied with your results, I will cast a spell that will make you my apprentices. Do you understand that if I come to the conclusion that you aren't ready that I will postpone your lessons?" Krista asked in her sternest voice to convey to her students that she was serious.

"We understand." Mokuba and Hermione said together.

Krista glared at her two apprentices causing shivers to run down their spines. "As you both can see there is a vial of Strengthening Potion on your desks. Take it now, and I don't want to hear about how nasty it tastes! It is essential that both of you have added physical strength to endure my tests." Krista instructed. Mokuba and Hermione both uncorked their vials and drank the contents. Krista was pleased to see they didn't complain about the taste even though both had disgusted looks on their faces as the swallowed their potion.

Seto grabbed a vial out of Krista's briefcase and walked over to her. "You should take one too." He said while holding the vial out to her.

Krista pushed Seto's outreached hand back towards his body and said. "Absolute not! I have my reasons and let's just leave it at that."

Kaiba could feel is temper rising. Why would Krista make sure her students were prepared for more endurance but not herself? He deiced to try to convince her by holding the vial out to her again. "Pride is not a good reason." He stipulated.

Krista was really getting irritated by Seto's antics. "Trust me Seto it has absolutely nothing to do with pride!" Krista yelled as she once again pushed the vial back towards Seto.

"I beg to differ. You have got to be the most stubborn, prideful and vain woman I ever met!" Seto yelled.

"High Priest, if you don't stop pissing me off you are going to be blasted against a wall! I won't take a Strengthening Potion and you can't make me!" Krista retaliated.

Seto didn't want to upset Krista anymore than she already was so strolled back to join Draco at Krista's desk. "Draco, I don't know why Krista is letting her stubborn pride cloud her judgment, but I need a second opinion on something." Seto said.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"If I find that there comes a time when Krista is over working herself physically and magically and needs a Strengthening Potion. Will slipping it into her coffee change its effect?" Kaiba asked.

Draco shook his head. "Since she drinks it black no, it might make the coffee taste bitterer but I doubt she would notice. And if it comes to slipping it to her, I'll back you up."

"I'm glad you care about her well being." Kaiba stated.

"She is my cousin and the only family other than my mum that I am close to." Draco explained.

"This conversation stays between us." Kaiba said.

"I figured that much out for myself thanks." Draco replied.

Krista continued walking in front of the desks as she started to give a mini lecture. "As you all know Shadow Magic is very powerful but extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. In these lessons you'll learn from me how to control your magic so that you don't hurt yourself or others unintentionally." Krista was pleased when she noticed Mokuba and Hermione were frantically jotting down notes. "You two will have a benefit most of the members of the Pharaoh's Court never had. I had to learn the hard way and I've unintentionally hurt people and destroyed things. The first thing you must know is that Shadow Magic is tied to your emotions the stronger the emotion the stronger the magic. And just as shadow magic is light and dark in balance so are our emotions some like love, joy, and compassion would be considered a light emotions but anger, jealousy and hate are very dark. And emotions like fear make your magic unstable but to deny fear exists is the stupidest thing you can do. So you must control your fears and doubts but never deny they are present. Any questions before we begin the tests?"

Krista waited for a couple of minutes before continuing her lesson. "Since you two don't seem to have any questions we'll get started. As you can tell the arena has been transformed into the spellcasters training grounds. Now we shall begin. Remember you must not have any self doubt and embrace the emotions you are feeling." Krista walked to the center of the room followed closely by Hermione and Mokuba. "I need each of you to start by loading your decks and I want you to draw five monster cards. After you get them into your hand you must summon all the monsters you drew. I know you can maintain one monster. I want to see if you can maintain more than one."

Mokuba raised his hand. "What if we don't five monsters?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "Then discard the ones that aren't monsters and draw until you have five. I'm leaving it to destiny to see which ones you will summon instead of just having you choose five."

Hermione had a thought come to her mind so she asked. "Royal Sorceress, let's say for augment sake the first five monster cards I draw are the five pieces of Exodia. What should I do?"

Krista placed her hands on her hips as she started hollering. "Queen, I shouldn't have to dictate that with an answer! But since you seem to want to ask stupid questions, I'll give you an elementary answer! If you draw all five pieces of Exodia then I expect to see you summon Exodia!"

"Yes Royal Sorceress." Hermione said in a timid squeak.

Sensing Hermione's fear Krista commanded. "Queen, push that timid doubt and fear out of your mind right now. If you don't you will never be able to maintain your monsters let alone be able to handle Exodia. He was sealed into five pieces for a reason only a select few can wield him. Just like only a select few can wield the gods." Krista was noticing the panic in her students so she figured a demonstration was an order. "Let me show you how it is done." Krista drew five cards looked at them and placed them on her duel disk. "I summon Hiita the Fire Charmer, Crystal Seer, Ice Master, Daughter of the Air and Venus the Light Magician." Krista's monsters all stepped out of a portal.

"How can we serve you tonight, mistress?" They asked.

"I'm demonstrating summoning more than one monster at a time for my students." Krista explained.

"Mahad, will be so thrilled that you have finally taken up your birthright as his decedent." Venus stated.

"Thanks Venus. You are now all dismissed." Krista said with a smile as she watched her monsters return to their realm.

"I can't believe she seems to be being nicer to her monsters than us." Mokuba grumbled as he was drawing his cards until he had five monsters in his hand.

Hermione drew five cards and realized she had five monster cards and didn't need to draw anymore. "She has to maintain an aura of a teacher when she is instructing."

"I think Sensei would be so proud that she is being cruel while teaching and nice when she isn't." Mokuba replied. Unfortunately this time he was overheard by the High Priest who came over to speak with him.

"Mokuba you will respect Krista, right now she is in new territory and since Shadow Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands she must be stern. I don't want to hear another disrespectful thing from you again otherwise I'll ground you from your video games." Seto threatened.

"Sorry big brother, I guess I am just nervous, I've never summoned any monsters except my Baby Blue Eyes." Mokuba explained.

Seto knew his little brother needed some encouragement to get rid of his nervousness. "Krista knows that. She is testing you to see your power limits she would never put you in harm. You are a little brother to her too even if it is by marriage." He said.

Mokuba gave set a big smile before saying. "I know that. She even looked out for me even before you were married and paid for that with her own soul. I'm glad you were able to get her back."

"Me too." Kaiba replied.

Hermione was staring at her cards. She took a deep breath as she placed her cards on her duel disk. "I summon Exodia the Forbidden One." Exodia came forth and as he did Hermione could feel herself becoming weaker. The magical drain on her was intense, but not enough to make her pass out.

Krista was carefully monitoring Hermione's appearance. She knew that summoning Exodia had taken a lot out of Hermione and was glad that Hermione had taken a Strengthening Potion otherwise her pupil would have been out cold. "Not bad Hermione." She said.

Hermione could feel her head spinning. "Tell that to my head. I'm having trouble focusing!" She hollered

"That is to be expected now dismiss your monster before you pass out on me!" Krista demanded.

"Exodia, you are dismissed." Exodia nodded his head before disappearing.

"Queen, go sit back at your desk while we wait for Mokuba who seems to be having trouble remembering how to summon a monster!" Krista stated.

Mokuba was looking at the cards in his hand while trying not to lose control of his emotions. "I don't know if I can summon one of them without crying."

Mokuba's tone had Krista worried so she said. "Mokuba, if you have doubts tell me now."

"I don't have doubts. It is just I drew the Witch of the Black Forest and that was the first card Becky gave me. It represents her to me." Mokie explained.

Krista couldn't help but feel a sadness tug at her heart, but she knew she had to keep up her appearance as an authority figure in her classroom. So she spoke in a softer tone that was full of fortitude. "The more reason to summon her, destiny is trying to show you that she is always with you and that you are ready to summon her. Rebecca would have wanted you to use the card she gave you. And your love for her will make your summoning more powerful. Trust me."

"I do trust you Krista, oh sorry I mean Royal Sorceress." Mokuba said while he started blushing from embarrassment. Taking a deep breath he placed five cards on his duel disk. "I summon The Witch of the Black Forest, my Blue Eyes Baby Dragon, Kuriboh, Absorbing Kid from the Sky, and Angel 07." Mokuba stated as all five of his monsters came through a portal to him.

Mokuba could feel his concentration breaking as he started to feel light headed. Krista noticing this commanded. "Mokie dismiss your monsters, I don't need any of my students passing out on me."

"You are dismissed." Mokuba said once his monsters left he dropped to his knees. He was feeling really weak.

"High Priest, I need you to help Mokuba to his desk." Krista stated. Kaiba walked over to Mokuba and helped him to his feet. Mokuba leaned on Seto as he was led back to his desk where he practically collapsed in the chair.

Krista looked over her students she could tell that they were ready and determined to learn but they still needed to see more of what they were capable of. "I know you two are drained right now. Maintaining more than one monster is much more difficult, it is physically and magically draining. But this little exercise is to help prepare you for any time you end up instigating a shadow game where you use your monsters. Since chances are you won't only have one at a time. In our next lesson I want see how you two do with summoning your monster while actually being in the shadow realm."

Mokuba raised his hand. "Is that all for today."

"Not even close." Krista said as she walked to her desk and picked up her spell book and her briefcase. She placed them on top of Hermione's desk. "Don't worry these won't be here long. But the next thing I want to show you might have damaged them had I not removed them. For this next exercise I want you to watch me carefully like I said earlier your shadow magic is tied to your emotions." Krista took a deep breath and sent a blast of Shadow Magic at her desk destroying it. "As you can tell I am currently using my guilt and jealousy to my advantage. When I feel dark emotions my magic is amplified. I have learned to channel them through my body and use them to make my Shadow Blasts more powerful and controlled. Before I leaned that I actually destroyed things unintentionally since I had no control of my magic when I would feel a powerful emotion like rage. Once you learn complete control you can even do this." Krista sent a stream of shadow magic at Draco hoisting him off the ground.

"Put me down!" Draco yelled.

"I told you that you were my guinea pig." Krista said as she lowered Malfoy back to his feet. "Queen, when you instigated your Shadow Game with the redheaded asshole what were you feeling?"

"Anger, it was an anger like I'd never felt and I wanted to punish him." Hermione said.

"Correct you embraced your anger and released your Shadow Magic. Now tell me what were you feeling when you met Bastian." Krista said.

"Compassion, I was overwhelmed with an instinct to help that little boy see that magic is real." Hermione explained.

"Correct. You used your light emotions to help someone else." Krista said. "High Priest, what did you feel the first time you knowingly used Shadow Magic."

"I'm not one of your students so I shouldn't have to answer that." Kaiba stated.

"I want my students to have several examples now tell them or deal with me showing them." Krista threatened.

"I felt anger, and hate towards Alister. I felt anger towards myself for not being able to protect you and I felt the love I have for you." Kaiba stated.

"And how did your emotions affect you?" Krista asked.

"I sent a blast at that punk knocking him out." Seto stated.

"Your turn Mokuba same question what were you feeling when you sent Pettigrew flying?" Krista asked.

"Rage, I wanted and still want the asshole dead." Mokuba stated.

"Mokie watch your mouth." Seto scolded.

"I will when you do." Mokuba teased.

Seto snickered. "When did you become so mouthy?"

"It is part of being a teenager." Mokie replied.

Krista noticed her students were looking more energetic so she asked. "Are you two up for some more practical training?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Stand in the center of the Spellcaster's training grounds and spar each other. I want to see you sending and blocking blasts from each other. And as a precautionary measure let's get some cushioning in here." Krista said as she whipped out her wand and summoned several large gymnastic mats and sent them along the perimeter and then summoned two large mattresses and put them on ground. She then quickly cast a repairing charm on her desk then went and put her spell book and briefcase back on her desk.

She started looking at her students who seemed to be timid about sparing. She figured she should intervene and she knew she had to figure out a way to get them upset. "That is pathetic! You two are supposed to be fighting not dancing. This is how it is done." Krista sent a blast out of each hand one at Hermione and the other at Mokuba. Both of her students fell backwards landing on a mattress. Krista waited until Hermione and Mokuba had finished getting up before continuing. "Now hit me. If you two won't fight each other to learn to control your shadow bursts than fight me!"

"But that would be two against one." Mokuba stated.

"Then ask the High Priest to join you two then it will be even teams!" Krista retaliated.

"You want to have the two of us against you don't you even though you would be outnumbered by us." Hermione stated as she could feel her temper rising.

"Finally you said something intelligent, now get your head out of your ass and try to knock me down!" Krista ordered.

Hermione started to get really ticked off by Krista's antics and insults. Letting her body feel with anger she sent a huge blast at Krista knocking her against one of the gym mats. As she started to fall forward, Seto quickly used his wand to direct Krista's fall so that she would land on a mattress. Realizing what she did Hermione ran over to Krista. "Krista, are you okay?"

Krista groaned in pain as she was getting up. "Not bad Hermione, but next time you need more control of your anger. So you don't hurt people unintentionally. And didn't I say to address me as Royal Sorceress." Krista said.

Hermione just shook her head as she went and joined Mokuba. The trio spent the next hour sending blasts at each other knocking another onto the mattresses. When Krista noticed that her students were looking too drained to continue she ordered them back their desks. Krista went to her briefcase and pulled out two more potion vials and grabbed herself cup of coffee. She passed the vials to her students. Kaiba summoned the Mystical Elf to heal the burse the three had endured during their sparing session. "Congratulations you two other than not being prepared for my class you passed all my tests. Now take your potion so that the two of you don't pass out on the way back to your rooms. I will give you a few minutes to gather your strength than I'll cast the spell _Bond Between Teacher and Student._" Krista said.

Mokuba raised his hand. "What does this spell do?" He asked.

"It creates a bond between me and my apprentices. I'll be able to sense when you are in danger and you'll be able to sense when I'm in danger. The bond will break once I feel you are strong enough to be a spellcaster on your own and no longer need my instruction. You two have a long way to go." Krista explained

"Royal Sorceress, are you saying I could have a dream about you being in danger just like Mana did when Mahad was in danger?" Hermione asked.

"Queen, how is it you do so well in your wizard magic classes and you still ask stupid questions in mine. Yes that is what I just said." Krista belted out.

Krista walked over to her desk and summoned a silver and gold cup. "Imzadi, where did you get that?" Kaiba asked.

"Local antique store." She said as she started to drink her coffee. She was starting to feel the drain of her lesson but she knew she couldn't let her students see it. "Hermione and Mokuba get your asses over to my desk and don't forget your sugar testers. I put them on your desk." Krista explained. "Draco this spell includes you too."

"These spells make no sense. I'm not even a Shadow Wielder." Draco said.

"I just follow the instructions. I don't try to analyze them. Why this spell needs a blood donation from a blood relative of mine I have no idea." Krista said.

"Maybe Ancient Egyptian wizards like Kaiba used to be were obsessed with blood." Draco said.

Krista laughed as she placed her arm around her cousin's shoulder giving him small hug. "Draco, we finally have made you a believer in reincarnation." She said.

"Actually Granger's book did. Why the hell do you think I'm adamant about not splitting my soul?" Draco said.

Hermione started laughing. "I was wondering when Krista would show her real face again."

"Shut up, Hermione, and let me finish casting this bonding spell so I can officially call this lesson to a close." Krista ordered.

"Sounds good, now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"First Draco and I need to prick our fingers and add a drop of our blood into the cup at the same time." Krista explained.

"Never is it easy with that damn spell book of yours is it." Draco grumbled.

"Black Dragon, don't ever disrespect Magic Formula like that in my presence. It has been handed down from first born to first born in Mahad's line for the last 5000 years and I have the same respect for it as my deck." Krista threatened with a glare that put Kaiba's firing employees glare to shame.

"Yes, Royal Sorceress, and besides it was a joke I was being sarcastic." Draco explained.

"Sorry cousin I am really..." Krista began.

"Feeling drained." Draco asked.

"A little, but not as much as I will be after I cast this spell. Why do you think I have a pot of coffee ready?" Krista asked.

"You sure you don't want a Strengthening Potion?" Draco asked.

"For the love of Isis, not you too cousin, I will not take a fucking potion now drop it and let me just cast the Ra damn spell!" Krista yelled.

Seto shook his head when he heard his wife once again refusing to take care of herself. For the life of him he couldn't understand her motivation. He decided that he would monitor her closely. He wanted to respect her wishes as much as possible but if he felt she needed a potion he wouldn't hesitate to put it in her coffee and would deal with her anger if she ever found out at that time. So far she seemed fine during this lesson and he would see how she was after casting her spell.

Krista and Draco each pricked their finger. "Ready cousin?" Draco nodded. Krista counted to three and she and Draco each added a drop of their blood into Krista's goblet followed closely by Hermione and Mokuba adding their blood. Krista placed her left hand over the goblet and instructed both of her students to put their left hand over hers.

When all their hands were connected Krista began to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command I wish to bond these two to me as they wish to be bonded to me. Create a empathic link for danger. Make this bond unbreakable until I determine these two are ready to be on their own. Shadows hear me now." Black and purple streams of shadows emerged from Mokuba, Hermione and Krista for several minutes the shadows were intertwining with each other. Once they finally dissipated all three were feel extremely exhausted.

Krista walked slowly to her desk. She noticed her coffee was cold so she dumped it out and went and poured her a fresh cup and started to drink it. "Hermione, Mokuba you two are dismissed and I'll see you tomorrow night at 9pm sharp don't be late, and be prepared I don't want to have to wait for you two to summon your supplies. Now I suggest getting plenty of rest since tomorrow's lesson will be even more draining magically and physically for you two since it will be help primarily in the Shadow Realm."

Hermione and Mokuba nodded before exiting the arena. Draco walked over to Kaiba and whispered. "Kaiba, do you think we should try slipping Krista a Strengthening Potion tonight?"

"She is okay right now. If I'm going to risk incurring my wife's wrath if she ever finds out I slipped her a potion for her own health. Then I'm going to make damn sure that the potion was given to her when I felt I had no other choice. Like a time when she is as exhausted physically and magically as when she has had to cast the mind sealing spell." Kaiba explained.

"I understand not wanting to piss Krista off." Draco stated.

"I'm not afraid to piss her off, it just usually leads to her pissing me off at the same time and those fights aren't that much fun." Seto stated.

"I bet the make-up sex is worth it though." Draco teased.

"That is one way to put it." Kaiba smirked.

"Hey cousin if there isn't anything else you need from me I'll head out and go find a certain fiery redhead who rocks my world." Draco said.

"Have a good night, Draco." Krista said as she was finishing her cup of coffee. She found herself feeling slightly more energetic but this lesson sure had taken it out of her. She was contemplating how she wanted to do tomorrow lesson, when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm proud of you Imzadi. You had the entire class on edge." Kaiba said as he bent down and started to nibble on Krista's ear.

"I needed the two of them to tap into some anger for their shadow blasts. That is going to be the hardest part of leaning control for those two. They don't get enraged often they tend to be more in touch with their light emotions than their dark ones." Krista explained

"Yugi is the same way." Kaiba added.

"Yes he is that is why I'm not worried about it. It is just going to be a long journey for those two." Krista said.

"Do you feel like calling it a night?" Seto asked.

"I would love to." Krista said. She got up and put the arena back to normal. She then put her arms around Seto's waist giving him a kiss. Kaiba started to return Krista's affections by gently lifting her up and sitting her on her desk.

"You know we have fooled around on my desk but never yours." Kaiba teased.

"Someone is in a playful mood." Krista replied.

"Can you blame me? I'm married to the hottest woman in the world." Seto said.

Krista laughed as she slid herself off her desk. "As much as I hate to break up the mood in here, I would rather go to our bed to fool around."

"Lead the way." Kaiba said as he and Krista exited the arena and headed to their room. Krista knew in the morning she would have a day filled with work at Kaiba Corp, and her night would be filled with another lesson for her new apprentices. But for the rest of the night she decided to not worry about her work load and just enjoy the rest of the night in the arms of the CEO who stole her heart over three years ago.

* * *

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 23

Draco was sleeping soundly with his arm wrapped protectively around Ginny's waist. His sleep was rudely interrupted when he felt a burning sensation run down his left arm. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Draco yelled waking up Ginny.

"Draco, what is it?" Ginny asked groggily.

Draco remained silent while he was waiting for the burning to end in his arm. "Nothing I'm just being summoned at three o'clock in the fucking morning. I'm sorry I woke you." He stated as he crawled out of bed.

"Well you should go, but I would recommend getting some clothes on first." Ginny teased.

"You don't think the Dark Lord would appreciate it if I showed up naked?" Draco teased as he started to grab his clothes.

Ginny sat up in the bed before speaking. "If he did like it, I can see the headline now. Page one of the Quibbler _He Who Must Not Be Named Hits Homeruns for the Other Team_. Every copy would be sold out in a matter of minutes."

Draco started laughing as he was trying to get dressed. "Ginevra, I can't believe it took me so long to notice you as more than just the youngest Weasley. Now that I have you I never want to let you go." Draco walked over to the bed and gave Ginny a quick kiss before finishing getting his wizard robes on.

Ginny was shocked by the use of her given name not her nickname. "Why the sudden use of my name. If you exclude my batty old spinster aunt, only my mum calls me Ginevra and that is when she is yelling at me." She explained.

"Because I see you as my lady and Ginny is a bit childish for the lady of a Malfoy. If you don't like me addressing you by Ginevra all you have to do is tell me." Draco said.

Ginny snickered. "I don't mind it just took me by surprise that is all and since when do you worry about your family name."

"Whether you want to believe it or not. The name of Malfoy still has a lot of power in the Wizarding World. I intend to use it to my advantage." Draco sneered.

"I don't have a problem with that." Ginny said.

"Good because if it comes down to your safety I need to know if you would be willing to do whatever it takes to survive." Draco stated.

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"There is an old spell that would guarantee your safety but are you willing to cast it if the need arises." Draco asked as he quickly jotted down the spell on a sheet of paper and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny read the name of the spell and nodded her head. "You are correct this one is ancient and if I recall a blood relative has to bear witness, you can easily get Krista for your witness, but from my family I don't even think Fred or George would do it."

"However remotely minute it is, you are a blood relative to Krista." Draco added.

Ginny's eyes became wide with surprise. "I am?" She asked.

"Yeah your mum is something like Sirius' second cousin twice removed on his mum side." Draco stated while he started pulling on his boots.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.

Draco smirked and lightly lowered the blankets surrounding Ginny. He figured he ought to be able to take in her beauty before heading to find out what the Dark Lord wanted at this hour. Maybe Voldemort just forgot there is an eight hour time difference all thought Draco really doubted that. "The night I was in the dungeons getting my electronics checked out and you walked in I thought you were hot so I asked Krista how closely related to you I was. I thought you were hot and wanted to hit on you. I was thrill to find out you were just a shirttail relation and only by marriage to me so I made a move."

"Even though Krista is only a distant blood relation she would work for me as well." Ginny stated.

Draco raised his eyebrow and asked. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. I'm sure Hermione is going to have a fit saying it is archaic." Ginny stipulated.

Draco started running his finger along Ginny's neck. He found it cute how she always would flush by just the most subtle of his touches. "That is because Granger is muggle born, and most muggle born witches and wizards don't understand traditions behind the ancient magic that purebloods grew up hearing in their bedtime stories." Draco reasoned.

"My mum stuck with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I actually came across this spell right before Christmas while researching a spell to find ones soul mate." Ginny stated.

Draco kissed Ginny's neck before saying. "The little Weasley resorting to magic to find love."

"Most girls are curious about finding their soul mate. Although I didn't ever find a spell that would work, most books said slip the target of your affections a love potion." Ginny stated.

"Surely you would never have to resort to those measures." Draco sneered.

Ginny started laughing. "Of course not, I found my soul mate and as strange as our families would think it is you Draco Malfoy are my soul mate."

Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny passionately for several moments before stating. "Sweet Thing I knew that the moment I first kissed you even though it took me several months to admit it to myself. Now as for our families let's see. My father would have had a fit and would have cast the Cruciatus Curse on me for bedding and falling in love with a Weasley. My mum I don't think she would really care as long as I'm happy, she may want you to prove you aren't just after my money. Most of your family will be in an uproar they seem to hate me just because I'm a Malfoy."

"If we go through with casting this old spell you realize the gamble you are making as well right." Ginny said.

Draco nodded as he spoke. "Of course. But it will work and it would keep you safe. I only wish that there was a way to get rid of my mark once the war is finally over."

"I know that, but unfortunately you are stuck with it. Once Voldemort it killed it will fade but never be gone." Ginny said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Draco asked with skepticism dripping in his voice.

Ginny put her hand on Draco's cheek. "I was trying to lift your sprits a bit. You know it makes no difference to me. When the war is over and the truth is out, it will show the world just how brave a Slytherin can truly be." She explained.

Draco looked over Ginny's body inwardly cursing that he had to leave. "Damn, Sweet Thing, must you be so desirable now. I have to go." He said.

"Wake me when you get back." Ginny stated.

"You can bet my whole fortune on that one." Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Ginevra."

"Be careful." Ginny said.

"You know me. I'm always careful." He said as he made sure Ginny was comfortable in the bed. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear seductively. "Be prepared to scream out my name in ecstasy when I get back." Draco was smiling as he slipped out of his room leaving Ginny blushing from his sexual innuendo.

Draco was descending the stairs when he noticed that the living room wasn't empty. "Why are you two still up?" He asked.

Krista and Kaiba were both working on their laptops. Evidently they were pulling an all nighter. "One we usually are up late. Two we are getting some work done. And three I have a meeting in London with Bart Bridges the Head of Legislation at three in the afternoon London time. So I'm trying to adjust to the time change by staying up all night then taking a quick nap around nine in the morning. I will need some rest. I'm hitting the negotiation table today and I don't want to fail." Krista explained without taking her eyes off her laptop.

Kaiba snickered at the thought of Krista actually failing at negotiations. He knew she would be successful. He taught her everything she knows and with her brassy personality for some reason she just makes people want to see things her way in a negotiation. "I'm also getting ready for a meeting. I'm meeting with the Minister to make sure that he doesn't put a monkey wrench in the law I want fixed. After my brilliant wife finishes her negations for the law of course, and I know she will be successful." Seto added.

"Tell me cousin why are you awake a little after three in the morning." Krista asked.

Draco held up his left arm. "I got summoned. I need to head to my manor. Can I use the Floo Network from here?" He asked.

"Of course the spell I cast makes it so someone not loyal to us can't apparate into the manor or use the Floo Network to get here. But since you are loyal to the Court you have nothing to worry about." Krista replied.

"What happens if someone not loyal to the court tries to get in here?" Draco asked.

"That should be obvious they will automatically be transported to the shadow realm relieving the scariest chapters in some of the best Steven King novels. Only those we allow through the front door are spared and if they try to attack with magic then poof they also go to the shadow realm." Krista replied.

"Have a pleasant day cousin and when I get back I think I figured out the problem we've been having with Dumbledore and me having to kill him." Draco stated.

"Yeah what is it?" Krista asked.

"I want you to try to access the future and how I kill Dumbledore so that I can work backwards from that point." Draco replied.

"I can try but you know the future isn't always clear. Otherwise Rebecca never would have died." Krista explained.

"I know it is long shot but school starts in less than four weeks and I need some kind of starting ground." Draco said.

"I'll be here when you get back. If by chance I am napping I'll make sure to help you before I head to the ministry." Krista said.

"See both of you later." Draco said as he grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fire place and threw the powder. "Malfoy Manor!" Emerald green flames erupted around Draco making him vanish and sending his body through the Floo Network. He soon found himself in his home so he stepped out of his fire place.

"Draco, I was beginning to worry." Voldemort said.

"Sorry for the delay my Lord, but there is an eight our time difference I was asleep when you summoned me and I needed to get out of my sleepwear and into my robes." Draco lied. He figured the Dark Lord didn't need to know that he actually was in bed without anything on.

"Take your seat." Voldemort said while motioning to the chair that was right next to Snape.

"Of course, my Lord." Draco was looking around his dining room and couldn't figure out why only he and Snape were present. "Are the others coming?"

"No, I was testing you to see if you would come to me when summoned even if you were in bed asleep." Voldemort sneered.

Draco took a deep breath to control his emotions. He should have figured this was a twisted game but while he was here he might as well get some information about Dark Lord's future plans for his group. "I understand, my Lord, and next time I'll try to dress faster as to not worry you."

"Where are the other Death Eaters?" Snape asked.

"They are carrying out some muggle killings, and tortures." Voldemort explained.

"The normal tasks then." Draco stated.

"Precisely." Voldemort said.

"Now that I have you here, Draco, tell me how much longer until I can start to initiate the group you so well infiltrated, since you told me in your last letter that they believed you when you told them that the fiasco at the ministry was all instigated by the Order?" Voldemort asked.

Draco inwardly groaned the last thing he wanted was his friends to end up branded for life. He knew that he would need to proceed with caution. While Malfoy was thinking up what to say, Snape commented. "My Lord, I'm not sure it would be in your best interest to initiate the group of exchange students as official Death Eaters."

"Why do you say that Severus? They aren't Mudbloods." Voldemort asked.

Snape figured he would let the Dark Lord believe that all the exchange students were purebloods. There wasn't any proof of any of their blood statuses except for Krista's. But what the Dark Lord didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Snape decided long ago when the Dark Lord assumed that only purebloods would be in Slytherin than he wouldn't correct him. Since the Dark Lord was under the impression all his students would be in Slytherin and therefore were purebloods, then he would use the Dark Lord's own stupidity to keep his students safe. "That is true, my Lord." Snape stated. "However I still think you shouldn't have them official Death Eaters at least until after they pass their NEWTS."

"I assume most passed their OWLS okay and only after a year of official study at Hogwarts surely they could do the same this year and I could add them by next summer." Voldemort reasoned.

"Only two got the qualifying grades to do year six and seven together. There are several conditions to which to do it. One is of course being of age at the time you take the NEWTS the other is getting Outstanding on all your OWLS only Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba did that." Snape explained.

"I take it one or both were interested in doing both years together since you seem up-to-date on the rules." Voldemort replied.

"Mrs. Kaiba actually sent me an owl earlier this week when Draco told her when you take over Hogwarts you want me to be Headmaster. She told me wants to graduate this year and be guaranteed a job at Hogwarts next year as a teacher for dark magic. She loves to use black magic and wants to influence that on the next generation. I've witnessed her actually instructing Mokuba Kaiba in learning to cast dark spells and she would be a perfect choice for my staff next year." Snape explained he actually had received a text from Krista asking if she and Kaiba could take sixth and seventh years together. The part about teaching was Snape's attempt to keep Krista safe without her having to receive a Dark Mark since talented teachers don't necessarily have to be branded as a Death Eater. The last thing Snape wanted was to see all his students branded as Death Eaters. Snape knew if he could convince the Dark Lord to let Krista teach and the others remain as students and not be branded as Death Eaters until after graduation that was for the best since it would buy him time to figure out what to do next.

"I do see your point Severus. But how do I get their loyalty if they aren't branded?" Voldemort asked.

Draco inwardly grinned he had found the perfect opening. "I can answer that my Lord, all they want to know what is in it for them should they be loyal to you."

"How about I won't kill them or their loved ones." Voldemort stated.

"I can relay the message. However, I would like to tell you what some of them want should they join us." Draco said.

"What is it they desire?" Voldemort asked.

"Well Bakura says if you don't interfere with his Ultimate Challenge, then he will do anything you say." Draco stated.

"What is this challenge?" Voldemort asked.

"He likes to rob muggles my Lord, and he wants to steal the queen's crown jewels out of Buckingham Palace, then proceed to cleaning out Fort Knox which is where the American Muggles keep a whole lot of gold, then he said something about actually stealing the Seven Wonders of the World. The combo of these heists he calls the Ultimate Challenge." Draco lied he wasn't sure why but he figured that if the Dark Lord knew that Bakura wanted to rob Gringotts that Bakura would be killed for it so he gave the Dark Lord a lie that he hoped would keep Voldemort from finding out the truth about Bakura's Ultimate Challenge.

"I don't have a problem with a wizard ripping off some worthless muggles. The fact that he likes to seal from muggles will work to my advantage. What do some of the others want?" Voldemort stated.

Draco grinned inwardly to himself one lie bought now it was time to see if the Dark Lord would buy another lie. "Kaiba the CEO says he will support anyone who doesn't mess with his company. He enjoys taking over muggle companies with the use of mind control so he says as long as you don't interfere with his plans for world domination he will support you."

Voldemort sneered. He was beginning to become more impressed with this group of wizards each day. "So Lucius was correct when he said this wizard couldn't have acquired all his wealth and power without magic."

"My worthless father was half right, Kaiba uses magic to take over companies to prove wizards are better than muggles, but he isn't a Blood Traitor." Draco was so relieved that the Dark Lord had absolutely no clue about the muggle business world because this lie would have found him killed for sure.

"Definitely not, if he has been using the Imperius Curse on muggles to take their companies away. Brilliant wizard and he definitely will be a valuable when the time comes. Since the witch responsible for Bellatrix's condition wants to teach could you convince her husband to teach next year as well? If they aren't going to be instated as Death Eaters right away I want them where you can keep an eye on them. I'll make going to Hogwarts mandatory next year that will keep the ones that can't do year six and seven together attending and the two that can teaching. Think you can convince the elder Kaiba to teach a class?" Voldemort asked.

Snape knew that when the Dark Lord took over Hogwarts he would need staff members who trusted him. So he decided he would work on Voldemort's idea to insure that his students all stay alive for the remainder of this war. "I don't see a problem with that he is an expert in Arithmancy and I know you would want that teacher replaced." Snape said.

"Of course the teacher currently teaching that class is a Mudblood." Voldemort spat.

"Precisely, my Lord." Snape said.

"Now that I've made a plan for Draco's seventh year, I'm very pleased that he has already won over the exchange students." Voldemort stated.

"It wasn't that difficult my Lord, they were easily persuaded to our side since they all seem to like to do dark spells, but I'm sure you figured that out after the first engagement with them." Draco stated.

"I must say it wasn't pleasant to find out that I lost so many of my best Death Eaters, but then to cast a spell that made each soulless was impressive." Voldemort remarked.

"Now you have that power at your disposal. Even without branding them, they will help you win this war." Draco lied. He knew very well that these students with the help of Potter would cause Voldemort's downfall and he couldn't be happier.

"I get to kill Potter make that abundantly clear to them and I want his soul intact when I kill him." Voldemort ordered.

"I'll relay the message, my Lord." Draco said.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" Voldemort asked.

Draco thought for a moment and he knew now was the perfect time to put his plan for keeping Ginny safe into motion. "I've almost successfully convinced a student currently entering year five to our side, but I want some issuances before bringing them before you."

"Like what." Voldemort asked.

"This individual is a pureblood witch and I desire her. I want you to give her to me the same way you gave my mum to my father. I want her off limits to any hits or attacks by Death Eaters or potential Death Eaters." Draco stated.

"Draco, you have proven yourself more than worthy. I see no problem with you having a woman by your side who supports me but isn't a Death Eater. But you do know that you must cast a certain spell to insure her place at your side." Voldemort said.

"Already working on it my Lord, I would say she should be ready to take her place at my side before the end of this school year." Draco breathed an inward sigh of relief now Ginny would be safe and all that remained was to see the end of this war which his gut feeling told him it wouldn't be a long time.

Voldemort got out of his chair. "I will now make my leave of you. Severus, go with Draco back to Japan so that you can convince the elder Kaiba to teach during Draco's seventh year. With school starting in less than four weeks he'll need to start work quickly to ensure he can pass his NEWTS by the end of six year." Voldemort ordered.

Snape breathed an inward sigh as he knew that this meeting was finally at an end. "As you wish, my Lord." Snape said.

Voldemort got up out of his chair and exited Malfoy Manor. Once Voldemort was out of his house Malfoy said. "I can't believe he woke me up at three in the morning for that!"

Snape was staring at his godson as he spoke. "I can't believe you think Miss Weasley will agree to that ancient spell, if it is the one I'm thinking of."

"She already has, and before you say something else against it we both are aware of the risks involved and are willing to take them. We both want to survive this war and it is the only way to keep her safe." Draco said.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, Draco." Snape said.

"I know what I'm doing, there is something about war making one grow up faster than they normally would. And if you want to lecture me about an ancient spell, I want to know since when does my cousin want to teach at Hogwarts." Draco demanded.

"I'm going to have to convince her and her husband that it is either teach next year, get branded as a Death Eater, or be murdered by the Dark Lord." Snape responded.

"All I can say is I feel sorry for her students. She is a strict instructor, I've witness it firsthand. Her methods put yours and Professor McGonagall's to shame." Draco said.

"Let's just get heading to Kaiba Manor and we can discuss this further." Snape suggested.

"First I need to go see my mum. I can tell she finally cast some silencing charms on Aunt Bella since the manor isn't radiating Bella's cries of agony." Draco and Snape walked through the manor until they came to the door that Narcissa had put Bellatrix in.

Draco knocked on the door. "Come in." Narcissa said.

"Hello, mother."

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise." Narcissa said as she wiped her eyes.

"I was summoned, and have to go back to Japan soon. But I wanted to see you first." Draco said as he walked over to his mom and gave her a hug.

"I did take your advice and have been corresponding with Andromeda. We are even meeting in London for tea later today." Cissa explained.

Draco smiled at his mom. He was glad she took his advice. "I'm glad to hear that. She can help you." Draco stated.

"She was a bit nervous when I first sent her a letter, but now it is like we are connecting again just like when we were little." Narcissa explained.

"You need your sister mum, and I'm glad you are making up with her." Draco said.

"I'm also making sure that the Dark Lord doesn't find out."

"That is good. He is gone now so you should have no problem meeting Aunt Adromeda in London later today."

Narcissa spent several moments looking at her son before asking. "Is there another reason you came to see me?"

"I need you to get me my Malfoy birthright. Things are getting more complicated and I need it in order to cast a spell when the time is right." Draco said.

"You really love this girl don't you? In order to cast that spell you have to since I can tell it isn't just desire." Narcissa said.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I love her and will protect and that spell is the only way I could see keeping her safe without her become a branded Death Eater. I want to keep her out of battle as much as possible." Draco said.

"Not only do you love her you have consummated your love for her." Cissa added.

Draco turned bright red and yelled. "Mother!"

Narcissa snickered. "Don't be ashamed I knew you bedding girls for about the last two years or so. I just never said anything for fear your father would hurt you since I'm sure most were muggles."

Draco shook his head and muttered. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my mum."

Snape felt himself becoming embarrassed so he decided he wanted to leave the room. "I think I'll wait outside this is something I don't want to hear about." Snape said before exiting the room closing the door behind him.

"Tell me Draco is my assumption correct?" Cissa asked.

"You are correct mum. All, except the witch who stole my heart, were muggles." Draco said.

Narcissa walked over to a vault and removed an emerald green box and held it out to Draco. "Do I get her name now?"

Draco put the box in the pocket of his robe while he contemplated for several minutes before telling his mom the truth. He knew that now that she was on speaking terms with her estranged sister that his mom could handle the truth. "Ginevra Weasley."

Narcissa was shocked. "She is a Gryffindor and a Blood Traitor." She stated.

Draco knew that the whole truth was too dangerous for his mom to know since she was still clueless to the fact that he was the Royal Court's spy. So he decided to give her a story that was half true. "You are half correct. She is a Gryffindor but only because at the age of eleven she begged the Sorting Hat not to put her in Slytherin for fear of what her parents would think and do to her. And it is only her parents and her brothers who are Blood Traitors. She would never have allowed me to touch her if she didn't hold the same pureblood values I do. Over the last year she has embraced pureblood thinking and denounced her parents' twisted beliefs."

"She knows you are a Death Eater." Cissa inquired.

"Of course, it isn't like I can hide my mark when she removes my shirt." Draco stated.

"I can't wait to actually get to know her. She isn't just after your money is she?" Cissa asked.

"If she was, she would have to have me convince her each time I want to buy her something expensive that it is okay." Draco explained.

"I see your point. And I can't wait to actually get to know her as long as she makes you happy that is all that matters to me. That and future grandchildren of course." Cissa said.

"Her mum had seven kids so I'm pretty sure grandkids are in your future." Draco said.

Narcissa gave Draco another hug. "I'll let you get back to Japan to finish your tasks there. I would like to see you off to school if that is okay."

"I look forward to it mum. And thanks again for understanding." Draco said.

"I'm your mother that is what I'm supposed to do." Narcissa said as she gave Draco a kiss on his cheek before heading back over to Bella's body to cast some healing charms on it.

Draco let out a sigh he couldn't wait until Bella's judgment was over and his mum could grieve normally to get over her pain. He knew that it was going to be a tough year but he was more than prepared for it.

Malfoy exited the room and joined Snape who was waiting in the hall. "Are you ready to return to Japan?" Snape asked.

"Yep let's go." Draco said as he glanced at his watch. "It will be about six in the morning Kaiba and Krista should still be awake they were pulling an all nighter when I left. And I know my cousin won't head to take her nap until around nine. So we should have plenty of time to fill them in." Snape and Draco walked over to the fire place and grabbed some Floo Powder. Draco threw the powder into the fire and soon the two wizards found themselves engulfed by emerald flames taking them to Domino City.

* * *

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Hrry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 24

Krista was shutting down her laptop and rubbing her eyes. She reached for her coffee cup only to notice it was empty. "Ra damn it!"

Kaiba looked over at Krista and said. "Need a refill, Imzadi."

Krista nodded her head. "Yes, I was just about to go get more coffee, you want some?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask that." Seto handed Krista his coffee cup. "And, Mrs. Kaiba, I like my coffee black." The CEO ordered in his sternest voice.

Krista snickered at Seto's antics and decided she wanted to play this little flirting game too. "Sure thing, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba put down his laptop and scooped Krista up into a passionate kiss. The couple spent several moments kissing before breaking apart. "Now go get me some coffee." Seto teased while playfully swatting Krista's ass.

Krista ran into the kitchen and returned several minutes later with fresh coffee. She held Seto's cup out to him as she sat down on the couch next to him. "Here you go, big boy."

"Thanks." Kaiba said.

Krista and Kaiba were enjoying their coffee when emerald flames filled their fire place signaling the arrival of Snape and Draco. Krista was surprised to see the professor when he stepped out of the fireplace. "Sensei, I didn't expect you to accompany Draco back." She said.

"Voldemort must be getting paranoid." Seto stipulated.

"This time I'm here of my own accord. I have something for the both of you." Snape reached into his robe and pulled out two envelopes. He handed one envelope to Kaiba and the other to Krista.

Kaiba and Krista quickly opened their envelopes and found two pieces of parchment in them. The first was a book list for seventh year studies the other appeared to be some kind of sign off sheet. "I take it my request on whether Seto and I could take our sixth and seventh year studies in one year, is approved."

"The first day of class you will have to get each of your professors to sign off saying they will accept you learning two years in one. As you can tell I already signed off on Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is essential that both of you finish your studies this year and pass your NEWTS since I will need you next year." Snape said as he and Draco took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

"As I'm sure Draco told you the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to murder Dumbledore and if Draco can't kill Dumbledore I have to since I made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa." Snape explained.

"We know that, Sensei, get to the point." Kaiba stated.

"When Dumbledore is out of the way, I will be Headmaster and will need teachers who I trust and trust me otherwise the students of Hogwarts will be in danger." Snape said.

Krista choked on her coffee when she realized what Snape was getting at. "You have got to be fucking kidding me? Are you saying you actually want Seto and I as teachers next year?" She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Kaiba... Krista, you are a good teacher. I witnessed that dueling lesson you gave, witnessed the effects of you teaching Draco and Harry Zen Meditation, and Draco told me how you are teaching Granger and Mokuba to control Shadow Magic. You also know the difference between dark and evil. I will need you to teach Dark Arts to the students at Hogwarts in a way that will make the Dark Lord happy without turning the students evil. I believe only you can do that." Snape stated.

"Sensei, I teach Mokie and Herminie Shadow Magic because they are both wielders and I'm bound by my birthright to take on apprentices in Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic isn't the same as wizard magic only a few can wield it. And as far as Defense..." Krista said.

"Actually when the Dark Lord takes over Hogwarts it won't be defense. He will want them to learn to cast some of the darkest spells in our world." Snape explained.

"You are referring to the Unforgivable Curses aren't you?" Krista asked.

"There are those but there are also others. I've not asked your group for anything other than to help Draco, but I don't think this war will be won without the Dark Lord taking over Hogwarts and I need your help. You are the most powerful witches and wizards I've ever met. Since the Dark Lord believes that you are all purebloods, he intends to make attendance at Hogwarts mandatory next year. I've convinced the Dark Lord to let the rest remain as studnets next year but you two have to teach that was the trade off." Snape replied.

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who would want him as a teacher? "I take it there are some alternatives." Kaiba said.

"Sure you can all be initiated as Death Eaters or be murdered." Snape said.

"Fuck that!" Kaiba exclaimed. "But what the hell do you want me to teach. I'm the CEO of a company and business isn't on the class curriculum."

"Kaiba I want you to teach Arithmancy. Since Professor Vector is muggle born she won't be there next year, she'll have to go in hiding. Many muggle borns had to do that during the first wizarding war." Snape explained.

"Well you might be able to convince most of the group to attend next year but there is no way Atem will separate himself from Hermione their souls were separated for far too long and he loves her so therefore he won't leave her side. If she has to go into hiding because she is muggle born he will go with her." Krista reasoned.

"I figured that would be the case. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Most likely he will be seen as a Blood Traitor." Snape added.

"_High Priest, what do you think?_" Krista sent over their telepathic link.

"_I think the gods are toying with me. But since attendance will be mandatory there isn't a chance in hell I'd let Mokuba go to Hogwarts without us there while their society is in a state of war._" Kaiba replied.

"_So are you saying you and I will teach next year_?" Krista asked.

"_Think you can handle it, Royal Sorceress_?" Kaiba replied.

"_Bigger question, can the students handle my methods_?" Krista relayed.

Seto gave Krista a nod and she knew what she needed to do. "We'll do it but we have some conditions." Seto said as Krista pulled out her laptop and started it up.

Snape rolled his eyes. He had expected that. "Of course you do." He said.

"One, as a teacher we get to ditch the obnoxious wizard robes and wear what we want." Kaiba said while Krista started frantically typing away on the keyboard.

"Fine with me, as long as you aren't naked or in only your underwear. I don't care how you dress to teach your class." Snape said.

"Two, we want the period after lunch free of teaching any classes so that the two of us can have an afternoon bootie call." Kaiba demanded.

"If it will keep the two of you from making a spectacle of your sex life in the Great Hall, sure thing." Snape agreed.

"Three, if we feel that a Shadow Game is necessary, you don't interfere." The High Priest said.

"As long the Penalty Game on a student isn't life threatening, body mutilating, soul extracting, or death. However ones like you gave Umbridge and Miss Granger gave Mr. Weasley are acceptable." Snape said.

"Four, you let us smoke on campus." Kaiba stated.

Snape shook his head no. "Absolutely not! That is what the Hogs Head is for. I know for a fact both you and Krista frequent there to support your totally nasty habit!"

"Five and this one isn't negotiable! I get to keep my class project from this year." Kaiba demanded.

Snape didn't even need to ask what Kaiba meant by his class project since he was certain he knew what the CEO had planned. "If by some small chance, Mr. Kaiba, that you get to even do your class project then you can keep it on school grounds." Snape said.

"Six, I still have a company and may need to leave in emergency. I'll need a sub to fill in." Kaiba said.

"I'll cover your class if you need to leave." Snape agreed.

"Seven, laptops will be mandatory in my class." Kaiba said.

"Let's make this simple anything thing you two want or need in your classes are fine by me as long as it doesn't harm or kill the students." Snape said.

Kaiba smirked this was the most fun he had negotiating in a long time. He looked over at his wife and said. "Imzadi, did I miss anything you may want added to our list of demands?" The CEO asked.

"I will need to continue shadow lessons and I don't want any interference." Krista said.

"I don't see a problem with that. Just make sure to use an excuse like havening Redial Dark Arts or detention with you. That should keep others from asking any questions or interfering." Snape said.

"I can't think of anything else can you, Seto?" Krista asked.

"Nope print it up." Kaiba ordered.

"You seriously are going to make me sign one of your contracts?" Snape asked.

"Of course, you want us as teachers therefore we need a contract. I may be a sorcerer but I am still first and foremost a business man." Kaiba explained.

Krista was snickering as she walked over and handed Snape the contract and a pen. Snape looked at it and started laughing. The first line said _Congratulations, Snape Sensei, we have taught you well on the importance of closing loopholes_. The rest was the list as agreed upon. "Now sign and we can get on with other business." Krista said as she went and sat down next to Seto.

Snape signed the contract. He was sure they had cured it and wasn't going to tempt fate by breaking it. He walked over to Kaiba and held the contract out to him. "Thanks for agreeing to help me."

"Not a problem. We said we would help end Voldemort to keep the world from being destroyed and if that means teaching next year so be it." Kaiba said as he took the contract from Snape and put it in his briefcase. "Now that that is out of the way, what do you need next?"

"Before I leave there is only one more thing. I need Krista to come see me at Hogwarts prior to the start of term so that I can change her entry to your dorm, unless she wants to just use her maiden name to get in the door." Snape said.

Krista took a drink of her coffee before speaking. "I have a meeting at three at the ministry and can show up later today if that works for you." Snape gave Krista a nod to indicate that later today would work for him.

"We both will show up after our meetings since I need to make a runway so I can land my luxury jet on school grounds on September first." Seto said.

"Can't just take the train can you?" Draco teased.

"Nope I like to make an entrance. And since I have more money than the gods, I can get away with it." Seto replied.

"I need to go see Dumbledore so I'll leave you now. And thanks again for agreeing to help me." Snape said then apparated out of Kaiba Manor.

"Now that Professor Snape is gone I wanted to have Krista help me find out if I ever come up with a justifiable way to kill Dumbledore since I really don't want Professor Snape to have to do it. He shouldn't have to slit his soul just to keep mine from splitting." Draco stated.

"Like I said a future vision might not work since sometimes I'm only given pieces of the future to keep destiny on track." Krista said.

"I understand but it doesn't hurt to try." Draco reasoned.

"You are right it doesn't hurt to try." Krista was looking at Draco it appeared to her that he was nervous about something. "Little cousin was there something else you wanted to discuss with me before I activate my Necklace to try to access a vision of the future?"

Draco snickered sometimes Krista was too observant for her own good. "There is, how familiar are you with the Betrothal Bond Spell?" Draco asked.

"I've read about it, in a book Sensei gave me dedicated to ancient spells. I know that it was used centuries ago to insure an heir from a pureblood aristocratic family would marry and procreate to keep some of the more ancient aristocratic names from dyeing out and being tainted by muggle blood. The spell is tied to one's life and usually it was the parents of two pureblood children who would cast it on their children some were even newborns at the time. In a sense it is a magical arranged marriage but if an official wedding ceremony isn't held within a month of the youngest turning 17 both die and if a male heir isn't conceived within the first year of marriage both die." Krista explained. "Why ask...unless."

"It is the only way to keep Ginevra safe, if we were both seventeen I would just marry her and have our vows sealed with an Unbreakable Vow like my father did with my mum. But since wizarding laws don't' let anyone under seventeen marry, this is the next alternative to insure she isn't killed by the Dark Lord or have to be branded like me by tying her life to me and vice versa. And before you ask she has already agreed to cast it and we both are aware of the risks." Draco said.

"And you need me since I'm a blood relative to both of you to bear witness. Since I'm sure no one in her family would agree to it." Krista stated.

Draco nodded. "Will you do it?" He asked.

"Yes." Krista stated quicker than Draco had anticipated.

Draco was slightly thrown back by Krista's lack of comments. He had expected to have to talk her into being a witness. "You don't even have to think about it? And no lectures about the spell being archaic or being too young to marry at 17 and parents at the latest 18."

"No it is your guys' choice and since I know that you two won't fall to death from the spell, I'll be your witness." Krista stated.

"How can you be so sure we won't die after all it is only a 50% chance that a child would be male?" Draco asked.

Krista smiled. "When Seto asked me to see my fate and whether I would die in this war I saw two visions. One was after a battle where Seto said something that makes absolutely no sense to me." Krista explained.

"What is it Kaiba says?" Draco asked.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "She isn't saying! I've been trying to wiggle it out of her ever since she told me about it at Rebecca's funeral."

Krista snickered. "The second was a vision I would guess was several years later. I was sitting at what appeared appeared to be the waiting room at a hospital and you came out with a newborn girl with a full head of red hair. You handed her to me and as I held her I looked down at her I said _welcome to the world newest Malfoy and just between you and me your older brothers and your father are going to have their hands full keeping you in line if you have your mother's fiery personality_."

Draco looked at Krista as he was hit with a wave of revelation. "You knew Ginevra and I were going to hook up didn't you?"

"Not at the moment I first saw the vision, I just knew your future wife would have red hair." Krista stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you never thought to say anything the night she slapped me." Draco teased.

"Sometimes it is fun to watch destiny unfold. Just because I see something, I don't know how it will come to be. It is like seeing the effect but not knowing the cause. Which can be Ra damn annoying at times." Krista complained.

"Like what I say to you after a battle." Seto said.

"Precisely." Krista replied.

"And you still aren't going to tell me what I say." Seto said.

Krista looked into Seto's eyes and shook her head while grinning mischievously. "Nope it is more fun that way." Krista turned her head to face Draco. "So when exactly are you going to want to cast this spell?"

"I'll let you know after discussing all details with Ginevra." Draco replied.

"Fair enough, now on to trying to see the future. Do you two want to see it with me or am I going on a trip into the future by myself?" Krista asked.

"I'll come with you. I've heard Potter and Granger talk about trips into the past they took with you and I'd like to see this for myself." Draco said.

"I guess I'll go too. I'm already done with my work for the day." Kaiba said.

Krista pressed her fingers to the Millennium Necklace concentrating on seeing a vision that would help Draco find a way to kill Dumbledore. The living room spun out of focus and when the blur cleared the trio found themselves standing on the grounds of Hogwarts. The three were looking around when the saw Dumbledore stumbling on to the grounds. "Is the old man drunk?" Krista asked.

"I don't think so, just really weak. When in time are we?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know. Let's just watch this vision play out and see." Krista confessed.

The group followed Dumbledore as he went to his office. They saw him pull a ring out of his pocket and place it on the desk he then walked over to his wall and placed the fake Sword of Gryffindor on the desk. "I don't think the Necklace brought us to the future but the past. If I'm not mistaken this must be shortly after Dumbledore returned Harry to the hotel on the day he crashed my wedding." Krista reasoned.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Draco asked.

"Because he had that ring on his finger when he crashed the wedding reception and used the real Sword of Gryffindor to destroy it." Krista replied.

"Bakura did mention to me that Dumbledore crashed the wedding to use the sword and Potter told me that Dumbledore took him to convince Slughorn to teach, but what do those two things have to do with how I should kill Dumbledore without splitting my soul?" Draco asked.

"Beats me but the Millennium Necklace brought us to this point in time for a reason so let's just watch this vision and see what happens." Krista suggested.

The group continued to watch as Dumbledore grabbed some parchment and a quill. Dumbledore quickly jotted down a note and gave the letter to Fawkes. "Take this to Severus." Dumbledore ordered.

After Fawkes disappeared in a blast of red sparks, Dumbledore sat down at his desk. He looked exhausted. "He looks worse than you do after casting the spell _To Keep a Sacred Secret_." Seto whispered in Krista's ear.

"I was thinking the same thing. But there is something different about his weakness. I just can't put my finger on it." Krista responded.

"I say his age is finally catching up with him." Draco stated. This caused all three to start laughing at Draco's joke.

Soon the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Snape walked in carrying a potion vial. "You sent for me, Headmaster." Snape said

"Yes Severus, did you bring the potion?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape rolled his eyes was the old man blind? "I have it right here." Snape handed Dumbledore the potion and Dumbledore drank it quickly.

Snape took a quick glance at Dumbledore's hand and quickly whipped out his wand. He spent several minutes tapping his wand on Dumbledore's hand and muttered incantations under his breath.

When Snape was finished he glared at the ring. "Why did you put that ring on it held a terrible curse?" He asked.

Dumbledore's face turned red from embarrassment. "I was foolish and fell to temptation."

Snape just shook his head at Dumbledore. He couldn't figure out why Dumbledore would do that. Sure he doesn't always listen to people's warnings but he never deliberately injured himself. "And did you honestly think that stabbing it with a fake sword would break the curse? Not even the real one would do that." Snape said.

"Something like that." Dumbledore said.

"I have quarantined the curse into your hand but it will eventually kill you. The curse is one designed to get stronger with time and eventually kill the host." Snape explained.

"How much time?" Dumbledore said.

"A year tops. If you had come to me sooner, I could have given you more time." Snape explained.

The three looked at each other they were all thinking the same thing. "This is too good." Draco sneered as he was starting to contemplate a plan.

"By the time I got trough security at the wedding you were already gone." Dumbledore said.

"You should have just sent Fawkes to me with a letter." Snape stated.

"I needed to see Bakura and Harry first anyway." Dumbledore took a deep breath while looking at his hand. "I guess I'll have to work faster with Harry than I first planned." He muttered mostly to himself although Snape heard him.

Snape wasn't sure what Dumbledore had planned but he wanted answers so he casually asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't tell you all my secrets you know that. I just have information I need to give to Harry and now that I have such a short time left. He will get all his information in the next year." Dumbledore explained.

Snape knew that in order to keep Harry safe he needed more information so he thought he would state a lie that Dumbledore thought was the truth. Snape hoped this would convince the old man to tell him something vital. "That boy has a connection to the Dark Lords mind and refuses to learn Occlumency and you want him to know your secrets!"

"I will not discuss this issue further with you, Severus. But I do have a few other things I want to discuss with you." Dumbledore said.

Snape inwardly groaned, but decided if he played along maybe a little later he would get some useful information. "Like what Headmaster?" He asked.

"Who in your house is Miss Weasley's lover?" Dumbledore asked.

To say Dumbledore's enquiry shocked the professor would be understatement. Snape worked hard to repress the shock from Dumbledore's question. There was no way he was going to put Draco and Ginny in a situation where their romance would get them hurt. "What makes you think she is a lover to someone in my house?" He asked.

"I saw her at the wedding and she had her hair colored to match the Slytherin House." Dumbledore stated.

Snape inwardly smirked and decided he would stick to the story Draco and Ginny were telling everyone at the wedding who commented on her hair. "She said she lost a bet with Bakura."

"I could sense the Trace was no longer on her. That can only happen when you turn 17 or if you lose your innocence. Since Miss Weasley is only 15 she obviously has been intimate with someone and I suspect it is someone in your house otherwise why color her hair to match Slytherin House she is a Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained.

Krista felt her temper snap as she started yelling. "For the love of Isis, that stupid taboo on sex is just a governmental cover up used to brainwash their society! The government has been trying to keep people from going to bed with someone just to break the trace while they are under seventeen! I don't fucking believe this!"

"The system is more fucked up then we already thought. At least now I got more blackmail material to use on the new minister if my bribery attempt to get him to sign off on the law I want passed fails." Kaiba smirked.

"I didn't even know the trace could be broke any other way but turning 17." Snape admitted.

"It isn't common knowledge. And now I have to clean up the mess caused by Miss Klearity excuse me Mrs. Kaiba's and Miss Granger's sexual revolution. As far as I can tell Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Miss Patil and Miss Parkinson have all had their traces broken. And I'm not even going to attempt to list the guys there are too many of them. Usually I only have to deal with one or two students with broken traces. After all there is always going to be someone who breaks our traditions." Dumbledore complained.

"Just don't tell them and the cover up will not be exposed." Snape suggested.

"You still haven't answered me. Who is Miss Weasley seeing?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape hoped that this part of the conversation would be over soon. "No idea, I don't go around asking the students in my house who they are dating. Let alone who they go to bed with!" For the life of him, Snape couldn't figure out why Dumbledore was so instant on finding out the couplings in the school. Perhaps he was just being nosey. "Do you want me to go and attempt to read her mind?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Don't bother I already tried." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy felt his temper split in two. "That son of a bitch!" Draco yelled. "He tried to penetrate Ginevra mind without her permission. I've seen enough, his ass is mine." Draco took a deep breath to control his temper before he sent a curse at the memory version of Dumbledore.

"Explains why he tried to read her mind, he wasn't suspicious of a dye job he wanted to know who Ginny was intimate with. The guy is insane some things are private." Kaiba growled.

Krista looked over at Draco. "Ginny, didn't tell you that Dumbledore tried to read her mind." Krista asked.

Draco started pounding his right fist into his left palm to alleviate some of his frustration. He was pissed at Dumbledore and himself. "She just said she wanted help to keep Dumbledore away. I should have seen it. She said she felt violated and I didn't put it together."

"Dumbledore's manipulative nature isn't your fault." Krista said.

"I still should have been able to figure out why Ginevra wanted the fucker kept away from her! Hell I was able to figure out your secret by just a quick description of what Aunt Bella went though!" Draco yelled. The more Malfoy saw of this vision the more convinced he became that Dumbledore must die.

"However it was unsuccessful Mrs. Kaiba said that she taught Miss Weasley to keep out unwanted intrusions. I suspect some kind of Shadow Game was involved in it." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Stupid old man it was a Shadow Spell not a Shadow Game." Kaiba said.

"He is lucky this is a memory because that asshole just insulted everything about Shadow Magic with that comment. I'm tempted to run straight to his office and give him a Shadow Game when I have Sensei change my access to our dorm." Krista added.

"He seems to think that all our shadow magic is done with Shadow Games." Kaiba said.

"Yeah that is how you made all those Death Eaters soulless you played a Shadow Game with them." Draco said sarcastically.

"Obviously that is what the old man thinks." Kaiba grumbled.

"I guess who Miss Weasley is romantically involved with doesn't really matter. It isn't the first time someone from Slytherin fell for a Gryffindor is it?" Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to talk about Lily." Snape said.

"Cousin is Professor Snape referring to Lily as in Harry's mum." Draco asked.

"Yes." Krista said.

"I guess that explains why the Dark Lord killed the Gryffindor Professor Snape loved instead of just giving her to him. She was muggle born." Draco said mostly to himself.

"Is there anything else you needed Headmaster?" Snape said. He just really wanted to get out of Dumbledore's office and go have a drink. This had been the conversation from hell.

"Yes, what are Voldemort's plans for the upcoming school year?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape let out a sigh this wasn't what he wanted to have to discuss with the Headmaster. He quickly cleared his mind and came up with some information that should keep Dumbledore happy. "The Dark Lord foresees a time when he won't need a spy at the school."

"He believes the school will be his shortly." Dumbledore said.

"I believe so Headmaster." Snape replied.

Dumbledore was observing Snape's body language closely before asking. "So who is the unfortunate soul who has been given the order to kill me, surely Voldemort would want you to do it?"

Snape didn't want Dumbledore to know that Voldemort ordered Draco to kill him so he figured he would try to avoid Dumbledore's first question by just answering the second. "I think he expects me to do it in the end. But since you are already dyeing why not let yourself be killed?"

Dumbledore smiled he knew by that answer who was ordered to kill him. "I will not let Draco's soul be spilt."

Snape had to repress the fear that ran down his spine. He hadn't said a word and knew his mind hadn't given him away so he tried to convince Dumbledore that he was wrong. "I never said it was Draco."

"I know you, Severus. You would protect your godson from anything which makes me believe that you also have an Unbreakable Vow with his mother. Which is why you avoided giving me a name." Dumbledore reasoned.

Snape knew that Dumbledore couldn't be convinced that Draco wasn't ordered to kill him. So Snape decided to just play along with the assumption that the Unbreakable Vow forbid Snape from mentioning Draco's name to Dumbledore. "I had no choice. I don't want to see Draco die."

"I don't want the boy to die either. So therefore you must kill me." Dumbledore stated.

Snape had to repress the urge to laugh out loud at Dumbledore. "Do you want me to do it now or do you want to write your own obituary first?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Not yet, I still have stuff to do but rest assured you will kill me within the next year. I'm sure the time will show up when you will know you must kill me." Dumbledore ordered.

By this point in the vision all three spectators were feeling their tempers reaching their breaking points. "Fat chance old man! I will kill you if your own stupidity doesn't do it first! But hey let yourself live in a fantasy world!" Draco yelled. Malfoy now knew why they were sent here and he had almost all the pieces he needed to implement the perfect plan to end Dumbledore. The fool wouldn't know what hit him.

"You are worried about Draco's soul spitting, but what about mine?" Snape asked.

"Only you can tell if honoring the last request of an already dying man to save him from a painful death would spilt your soul." Dumbledore said.

Snape could feel his anger and frustration at Dumbledore wanting to break through, but he knew he couldn't let that happen. Snape wanted to try to get an answer on why Dumbledore thought Harry needed to know something that Dumbledore wouldn't tell him. "You have put me in a terrible position. I've lied for you, spied for you, and put my life on the line numerous times. And now you ask me to kill you and you won't even tell me what you want to tell the Potter brat. I thought you trusted me." Snape said as calmly as he could without showing the anger he could feel breaking through.

"This doesn't have anything to do with trust. There are just some things only Harry can know." Dumbledore said.

Snape wanted to get more information from Dumbledore so he decided to use Dumbledore's beliefs about Harry to his advantage. "The boy has a directed connection with the Dark Lord's mind. Surely the Dark Lord will extract that from Potter."

"Voldemort fears that connection and is currently using Occlumency against Harry. I came to that conclusion when Sirius told me that Harry's scar is no longer bothering him." Dumbledore said.

Snape was surprised that Black had come up with such a good lie. If Snape actually liked Sirius he would thank him. "I still don't see why you don't trust me enough to tell me as well." Snape said. He was determined not to leave Dumbledore's office without an answer and knew eventually the old man would cave.

Dumbledore sensing that this conversation wouldn't be over until Snape got answer said. "I won't tell you everything but since you seem to need to be convinced that I trust you I will tell you this and you must not tell Harry until the right time. Do I have your word on that?"

Snape inwardly grinned. He had been successful. "You have my word." Snape said.

"There will come a time after my death that Voldemort will fear the life of his snake." Dumbledore said.

"Nagini." Snape said.

"Correct when there comes a time when Voldemort keeps Nagini under magical protection and doesn't send her on missions you must tell Harry that the night the killing curse rebounded a fragment of Voldemort's soul separated from Voldemort and attached itself to Harry. And in order to vanquish Voldemort, Harry must be killed by Voldemort's own hand." Dumbledore said.

"How many students does that son of a bitch intend to sacrifice to bring down Voldemort!" Krista yelled.

Snape felt his heart break when he heard this; however his outward appearance didn't show it. "So this whole time you have just been raising the boy like a pig for slaughter. He has to die." Snape said.

"Yes, Severus, Harry Potter must die." Dumbledore said.

"I thought this whole time we were keeping him safe and alive for her for Lily. Now you tell me the boy, her son must die." Snape said. He knew he needed to get out of the office before he lost all control of his emotions. Of all the things to hear this was something he didn't expect.

"Severus, after all this time have you finally grown to care about the boy?" Dumbledore asked with his signature smile on his face.

Snape wanted to wipe that smile right off Dumbledore's face but instead he just pulled out his wand and said. "Expecto Patronum." A sliver doe erupted form the tip of Snape's wand.

Dumbledore looked at Severus' Patronus. "Lily?"

"Always!" Snape said just before Dumbledore's office faded out and three very pissed off magicians found themselves back in the living room of Kaiba Manor.

* * *

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 25

As soon as the vision cleared Kaiba ran over to the locked vault and removed Krista sapphire blue sequined cocktail purse which she had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on. He carried it over to the coffee table and started pulling out contents from it. The first thing he pulled out was some lipstick which he quickly tossed on the coffee table. Next he pulled out a tube of moisturizer which joined the lipstick in table. The third thing he pulled out was a box of tampons. "Ra damn it! Imzadi, where are they?" The CEO belted out in annoyance as he tossed the purse on the coffee table causing a huge crash to radiate throughout the living room.

"You are lucky my laptop and Magic Formula weren't in there at the moment." Krista pulled out her wand and preformed a nonverbal Summoning Charm. A pack of cigarettes flew out of her cocktail purse and into her hand. "Looking for these?"

"Yes." The CEO growled.

"I find that when I need something in my cocktail purse that summoning is a bit faster." Krista explained as she walked over to Seto and handed Kaiba a cigarette. She then took one for herself. "Got a light for me, that vision has my nerves shot too."

Draco groaned as he watched Kaiba light the cigarettes with his Blue Eyes White Lighter. "Must you two do that in here? Can't you go outside?"

Kaiba and Krista sat down on the sofa. "This is my manor and I'll smoke in here if I want!" The annoyed CEO growled.

Krista snickered. "Little cousin surely smoking doesn't bother you too much, since you used to duel in underground."

Draco shook his head as he took a seat in an arm chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Your smoking doesn't bother me. It is just Ginevra doesn't like the smell on clothing. She mentioned that the last time I was around you when you had a cigarette. I intend to get laid later and don't want to reek from your habit." Draco explained.

"I know a Smell Removal Charm and I'll cast it before you see her." Krista said.

"I appreciate it." Draco stated.

The CEO was lost in his thoughts as he finished his cigarette and extinguished it. Something about the vision was bothering him. "Why didn't Sensei say something about that meeting?" Kaiba asked.

"The answer is simple my lover. Snape Sensei figured eventually I would be shown it. He knows I see visions, and I'm sure by now he has figured out I can conjure visions and not just see them on accident." Krista replied.

"I don't doubt that he is logical." Draco said.

Krista extinguished her cigarette and picked up the sign off sheet. After looking at it she grinned. "Sansei, did want me to conjure a vision since Dumbledore has to sign off on this sheet too. He figured we would need something worthy for blackmail because we don't trust the headmaster and he doesn't trust us."

Kaiba nodded his head. "I agree."

Krista wiggled her eyebrows while she spoke. "And now we have some blackmail material."

"I also now know I have more than enough justification to kill Dumbledore and will start implementing the perfect plan to end his life." Draco added.

"Are you going to give us details?" Kaiba asked.

"Not yet. But rest assured I'm going to mess with the fucker first. So later today I need to stop by Knockturn Alley."

Krista summoned a bag full of wizard money and placed it on the coffee table next to the book lists. "Mind stopping at Flourish and Blots when you are done and picking up our seventh year books."

Draco picked up the lists and the money bag and put them in the pocket of his robe. "I can do that. After all Knockturn Alley is adjacent to Diagon Alley."

"Do you want us to take you with a Shadow Portal?" Kaiba asked.

"Normally I'd say yes. I prefer Shadow Portals to Flooing but since you have to go to the Ministry and Hogwarts. I'll just take the Floo Network. I can't wait until next summer and I can get my apparation license." Draco replied.

"That is one thing I'm not bothering with. I'll stick to a Shadow Portal." Kaiba growled.

"Some of us don't have that luxury." Draco stated.

The three spent a few minutes in silence. The silence was broken by a huge crash that sounded like a thunder. "What the hell was that?" Draco yelled.

"Someone not loyal to us just tried to apparate directly into the manor." Krista explained.

Draco felt a wave of panic run down his spine. "If it was a Death Eater, how do you expect me to explain to the Dark Lord that he or she is now trapped in the Shadow Realm?" he asked.

Krista could hear the concern in Draco's voice and knew he needed some reassurances. "I'm not stupid, cousin. I never said the trespasser would be in the Shadow Realm indefinitely. They will only be reliving a horror novel for an hour. Then they will find themselves transported onto the front yard completely naked with a sign materializing that says. _Next time asshole remember your manners and knock on the front door_." She explained with a huge grin on her face. She really felt she had out done herself this time.

"If stripping them naked and taunting them is the final outcome, why did you have them go to the shadow realm first?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "So that they can have the shit scared out of them first. It will teach anyone to not fuck with me. Also it will make them think twice before doing it again and if their intentions were hostile most likely they will leave." Krista explained as if it was the most obvious reason in the known universe.

Draco nodded his head as realization set in. "And by making the stop temporary any Death Eater will see it as a way to keep out unannounced visitors not necessary Death Eaters. You really are brilliant." He stated.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Krista exclaimed.

Draco pondered for a moment then smirked at his cousin. "The Crimson Vixen thought you were hot."

Krista started laughing. "Like I said tell me something I don't know."

"Sometimes the fact that both of you know the same underground duelist is nerve racking." Kaiba commented.

"I only remember a few and mostly by reputation. However I could never forget the Crimson Vixen." Draco said.

"She was the one that was brought into a hospital and died of a drug overdose right?" Krista nodded her head. "Imzadi, I can take a guess as to why draco remembers the Crimson Vixen but why is it you actually remembered her?"

"Okay you asked for it sexy. Let's put it this way. I lost track of how many times she challenged me to an underground duel and said if she won against me I would have to go to bed with her. She just never got it through her head that one she would never win a duel against me and two I'm not bisexual."

"Boy when you told me duelists would challenge you in an attempt to get you into bed, I guess I should have realized that females were part of the equation too." Kaiba leaned over and whispered seductively in Krista's ear. "And for some strange reason that makes you more sexy at the moment."

"Someone is horny." Krista teased.

"Can you blame me. You and I just pulled an all nighter without a break. And you have been teasing me all night."

Draco started laughing at the playful banter between Krista and Kaiba. "I have to admit the Crimson Vixen was a decent lay and the fact that she was a bisexual woman was a kinky turn on." He said.

"Like you had anything to compare to when you won your duel against her." Krista teased causing Draco to blush slightly. "If my assumption is correct she put up a one night stand with her if you won a duel against her. After all that was her signature bet against a virgin which is why I said you needed to win a duel against her after I so thoroughly kicking your ass in our duel."

Draco shook of his embarrassment. "Yes she did and yes she was my first but after I got more experience I did have grounds for comparison. She taught me a lot about how to pleasure a woman." He bragged.

"I don't doubt that. Rumor had it she loved to train straight guys into knowing just what a woman likes." Krista said.

Krista saw Ginny descending the stairs out of the corner of her eye and quickly cast the Smell Removal Charm on Draco. "I thought you were going to wake me when you got back, instead I got woken up by that loud crash a short time ago." Ginny said sat down in Draco's lap and started to play with is hair.

Draco pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. "Sorry, Sweet Thing, I went on a trip to the past with Krista as soon as I got back from my Manor. We just got back a few minutes before the crash." He explained.

"In a little under an hour we will find out who tried to apparate directly into the manor." Kaiba said.

Krista looked over at the grandfather clock the time was a little after seven in the morning. "Say does anyone want any breakfast? I'm going to head to the kitchen for some coffee and could easily whip something up while I'm at it."

Ginny got off Draco's lap and went over and sat next to Krista. "I actually would love to try...if it isn't too much trouble that is...something Mokuba called omelets ala Krista." Ginny said.

Krista snickered. "Not a problem, Ginny. And next time you don't have to be so timid about asking for an omelet. In fact I'll whip up a huge batch something tells me you weren't the only one who was awoken by that thunderous crash."

"I don't even think Mokie could have slept through that and he could sleep through a train crashing into the Manor." Kaiba said.

Krista got up to head to the kitchen. "See you all later."

Kaiba couldn't help but realize how beautiful Krista look. He got up from the sofa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I say we do some cooking together in the kitchen." The CEO sneered as the two walked out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Ginny walked back over to Draco and pulled him up out of the chair neither of them noticed Atem and Hermione enter the living room. "I was doing some thinking while I was getting dressed."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "And now you want me to rip your clothes off and ravage your sexy body."

"Well there is that, but I was actually thinking the spell should be cast before we head back to Hogwarts." Ginny stated.

"Not a problem Krista already agreed to be our witness." Draco smiled and leaned down and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"What spell?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Ginny did a double as their heads whipped back and they saw Atem with his arm around Hermione walking towards them. "Should we tell her?" Draco asked.

"She would find out eventually." Ginny said.

"Ginevra..." Draco started.

"Oh you are calling her Ginevra now." Hermione interrupted with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes the lady of a Malfoy deserves to be addressed by her birth name. I may have been stripped of my prejudice but not my pride. A Malfoy must always put on a good front since the name still has a lot of power. If it didn't I would have dropped my name in favor of my mum's family name after I killed my father." Draco sneered.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with a spell." Hermione said.

Ginny walked up to Hermione until she was directly in front of her. "Hermione I've known you a long time right?" She asked.

"We have been friends since you were 11." Hermione replied.

"Like I said we've known each other a long time. And you know that once I make up my mind about something no one can talk me out of it." Ginny stated.

Hermione spent a few moments observing Ginny and Draco's body language. Something was up and she couldn't put her finger on it. "Now you are starting to scare me." She confessed.

"Draco and I are going to cast a Betrothal Bond Spell." Ginny declared in a tone that showed just how serious she and Draco were.

Hermione was shocked and started yelling. "For the love of Isis Ginny, that spell is so seventeenth century! It belittles women and all we have accomplished! Not to mention it is extremely dangerous! Why even take the risk!"

Draco's already shorten temper from the vision of Dumbledore caused him to start yelling. "Because I don't want Ginevra to be killed or worse!"

"Oh and I suppose the risk of death from the spell didn't even come to your mind!" Hermione rebutted.

As Ginny's temper rose her face was starting to match her red hair. "We know the risks and Krista already agreed to be witness!" She yelled.

"You can't talk us out of it!" Draco added.

"No but maybe I can talk some sense into the Royal Sorceress!" Hermione hollered as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Granger I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Draco warned.

" Are you scared that Krista will change her mind?" Hermione taunted.

"I know Krista won't change her mind!" Draco declared.

"Then why try to stop me from going into the kitchen?" Hermione confronted.

"Because I don't think Kaiba and Krista are actually cooking food right now. They just got done pulling an all nighter for work and well I think they are relieving tension. I'm trying to save you from an embarrassing situation even though right now I'm tempted to hex you to get you to see clearly." Draco stated.

"Then I'll wait and attempt to talk the two of you out of that archaic spell!" Hermione said just as Serenity and Harry entered the living room.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Not going to work Hermione this is the only way to insure I don't die! My whole family is blood traitors and I'm not scared to cast the spell!" Ginny yelled.

Harry was staring back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. "Will someone please explain what Hermione and Ginny are fighting about?"

Hermione was getting irritated at how stubborn Ginny and Draco were being and hoped that Harry would help her convince them not to go through with their plan. "Ginny and Draco want to cast a Betrothal Bond Spell which was used to insure two purebloods marry and produce a male heir by tying them together with death being the consequence of failing to marry and produce a male heir!" Hermione belted out.

Harry was confused why Hermione was worried so he thought he would try to ease her concern. "I don't see death happening. Ginny's mum had six sons; surely Ginny will have male children. She is the first girl born in her family in generations surely that gives the odds of a male in their favor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry there is a serious flaw in your logic."

Harry could feel his temper start to rise as he yelled. "Now wait just a minute!"

Hermione glared at Harry. "You listen to me right now Harry. Ginny is a Weasley and yes Weasley's are very fertile and technically and she and Draco could have a dozen children. But the sex of a baby is determined by the male not the female. For your argument to hold merit Draco would have to be the Weasley and Ginny would have to be the Malfoy." She explained.

Harry nodded his head as he began to see the point. He looked at his two friends and said. "Then Hermione is right you guys can't cast a spell in the off chance you would have a boy. I don't want to see either of you die from a stupid spell." Harry said.

"Krista said she saw us have a boy first so you two can put your fears away about us dyeing from the spell." Draco responded.

"Are you two even listening to yourselves?" Hermione asked.

"Come off your high horse Hermione I'm going to do this and you can't change my mind!" Ginny hollered.

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ginny spent the next half hour fighting over the casting of the spell. If the bang hadn't woken up the residents staying at the manor the four yelling sure did. Eventually everyone in the manor came into the living room to see what had the four yelling up a storm.

Yugi attempted to break up the fight but then he found four wands pointing at him and decided that his friends just needed to get some aggression out. Most everyone else just stood idly by trying to figure out how to break up this fight without getting cursed. Everyone was so engrossed in watching the fight no one noticed as Krista and Kaiba slipped into living room with a cart full of omelets.

"Hermione calm down it is only a spell!" Ginny hollered.

"Ginny, that spell is dangerous! Why would you agree to it?" Hermione asked.

"Because Draco believes it is the only way to keep me safe and I love him and trust him but for some fucked up reason you can't see that!" Ginny belted.

"Surely there are other ways to keep you from being killed." Harry added.

"Potter, you think I'm only worried about her being killed! I lived with a Death Eater my entire life; I have an uncle who is still a Death Eater and an aunt who was a Death Eater. You can't possibly know some of the things I grew up hearing. I won't let Ginevra be a target for an attack, by requesting the Dark Lord give her to me and seal that with a Betrothal Bond she will be seen by all Death Eaters as Lady Malfoy making it so she is completely off limits." Draco explained.

"Ginny is a talented witch she can defend herself from any spell." Harry replied.

"Potter once again you assume the wrong thing. I'm not scared of a magical attack but a physical one. These attacks aren't mentioned in the magical world but during the first wizarding war they were quite frequent and only a fool would think they won't show their ugly faces again. And Ginny being the daughter of known Blood Traitors makes her a prime target unless she is a branded Death Eater, the wife of a Death Eater or promised wife to a Death Eater."

"Malfoy, you aren't making any sense!" Harry hollered.

"Somebody please read trough my lines before I have to barge in on my cousin and her husband in the kitchen to make you see reason! I know if you think about it you know what I am talking about!" Draco yelled.

"Ginny, what is Draco talking about?" Harry asked.

"Frankly I don't know what Draco is talking about I was under the impression that he just didn't want to see me murdered or branded as a Death Eater." Ginny confessed.

"I don't want to see Ginevra murdered, but I fear something much worse and I won't let that happen I love Ginevra and she loves me. It is either this spell or branding. I won't let anyone I care about have to live with the mark I'll have for the rest of my life!" Draco hollered so loud that one would swear he was heard in the next town.

Ginny looked directly in Draco's silver eyes and said. "Draco let's cast the spell tonight and will be have our wedding the day after I turn 17." Draco nodded his head in agreement. Ginny then turned and faced the group. "Anyone has a problem with is don't show up!"

Hermione had a thought that just might help her friend change her mind. "What about your family?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell them the same thing, if you got a problem with my wedding don't show up!" Ginny hollered.

Harry was still angry and frustrated at both Ginny and Draco as he started yelling. "Then enlighten us Malfoy what could be worse than being hit with a Killing Curse and having Ginny die!"

Krista had seen enough of the fight and sent a Shadow Blast at the living room sofa destroying it. "Stop it!" Krista yelled causing everyone to turn and face her.

"How long have you been there?" Draco asked.

"Long enough to know that no one in this room paid attention during non magical history classes when war crimes were covered." Krista said. She then looked directly at everyone in the room. "Draco fears Ginny falling to the worst war crime imaginable and it isn't death. But even if his reasons weren't justified, I would still support Ginny and Draco's right to choose to cast the Betrothal Bond Spell. For Ginny and Draco to cast a Betrothal Bond Spell it is their right and if you all don't stop this insane fight I'll have your asses thrown out of my manor!"

"Why are you so uptight about our fight?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the reason Draco wants to keep Ginny safe. I support any decision he makes to keep any woman from going through what I did." Krista declared. Krista's comment caused the light bulb to go off in Hermione's mind.

"Now you aren't making any sense either. I really don't get what is so bad that Ginny would be willing to cast a spell that could end in death! You are supposed to be a genus, but this must be some sort of kind of code that underground duelists know and that would make you stick together even when the ideas are bloody insane!" Harry yelled.

"You don't understand anything, Harry!" Krista had enough of the bickering and sent a Shadow Burst at Harry knocking him against a wall. "Anyone else want to press their luck at incurring my wrath!"

Harry got up off the floor. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

Krista glared at Harry. "You want to know my problem! You wouldn't understand and I don't really want to tell you!" Krista looked down at her feet before making a choice. She then looked back up at everyone. "But I guess I have no choice if it will keep you guys from fighting and see that Draco is doing what he thinks is best for keeping Ginny safe."

Seto was pretty certain he knew what Krista was going to say and wanted to let her know he understood. "Imzadi, you don't have to do this."

Krista smiled at Seto and took his hand in hers. She knew to say what needed to be said that she would need his support and was glad he was there to give it. "I know lover, but maybe it is for the best."

Draco looked at Krista knowing what she was doing too. "You sure you want to tell them. I didn't even tell Ginevra since I said I would keep what I discovered a secret." He said.

Hermione figured Krista needed all the support she could get. "Draco is right you don't have to tell everyone." Hermione added.

Krista smiled she was so grateful to have friends and family on her side. "Thanks Hermione I'm glad you finally figured out why I sent Harry's ass flying."

Krista took a deep breath she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and without crying. "Seto, Draco and I are working on a way to insure that every student particularly the women learns self defense this year. You never know when a Death Eater may just snap a wand and since the wizarding world seems keen to rely on them self defense is important. An article on the importance of knowing it will appear in the next issue of _The Quibbler_."

"What the hell does that have to do with you blasting me against a wall?" Harry asked.

"Because you needed to be given a wake up call!" Krista snapped. " Draco is trying to prevent a recurrence of several sexual assaults that were done during the first wizarding war. They were never published and no one went to Azkaban for them. According to Draco the incidents were just swept under the rug. He fears they may show up again. He requested my help since he knew I not only was the founder of the Isis Foundation and have dealt with rape victims." Krista leaned on Seto and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But because he deduced I was a victim of rape myself years ago."

Silence fell over the group as many tried to comprehend what was said. Finally the silence was broken by Harry. Harry was filled with a sudden wave of guilt and he needed answers. "Krista I have to know one thing."

"What is it?" She asked.

"The day of our OWLS you stormed out of the Great Hall because I yelled and accused you of not remember the name of the guy you lost your virginity to. Were you crying because your innocence was stolen?" Harry asked.

"Of course that was why I was crying. Zankoo was an evil man and he went to prison for what he did to me. I don't want to have anyone repeat what they have heard and now I will drop the conversation. I hope you all understand when I say I don't want to go into details." When Krista had finished her speech a huge bell went off.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"That's just the bell symbolizing that our uninvited guest is now in the front yard." Krista replied.

Marik ran to the window and looked out. "You guys some dude is completely naked in the front yard with his wand on the ground. And he looks like he just had the shit scared out of him. I just don't know who it is."

"Let me look, if it is a Death Eater I'll know who it is." Draco walked up to the window. "Shit it is my Uncle Rodolphus."

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Bellatrix's husband." Krista replied. "Something tells me he is here for me."

"I'll go deal with him." Draco said as he cast a Summoning Charm and a robe came into his hand. He then cast an Enlargement Charm on it.

"High Priest we should get most of our friends to a safe section of the manor just in case the insane man tries to plow in here." Atem suggested/

"Pharaoh, I couldn't agree more." Kaiba replied. "Listen up everyone, Krista and I will stay in the living room! But the rest of you follow Mokuba to the dueling arena."

"Those with wands cast whatever kind of charms on the door and the room as you can think of even though I trust my spell I don't want to take any chances." Krista commanded.

"Okay everyone let's just humor the stupid Pharaoh, High Priest, and Royal Sorceress by going to the duel arena. I have a new curse I'm dying to try out if were attacked." Bakura said in his evil laugh.

Marik joined his buddy in his evil laugh. "It makes everyone look like they have a bad case of the chicken pox so no one will come near you."

"Tomb Keeper I think you mean dragon pox. I've never heard of chicken pox." Ginny commented.

Joey turned towards Draco and said. "Black Dragon, isn't your uncle one of the fuckers who showed up and kidnapped my sister?"

"Yes now do what Kaiba said and everyone especially those with muggle parentage need to hide. I can't keep you safe if you are visible. My uncle won't hesitate to kill anyone who is a muggle or a muggle born wizard." Ginny was holding tight to Draco's waist. Draco turned and looked deep into her eyes. "Ginevra, go with the others until the spell is cast you are a target as well. I don't think the Dark Lord had time to announce to all his death eaters that he gave you to me so go be safe." Draco requested.

Mokuba lead the group to the in home arena while pushing the cart of omelets. Once everyone was out of the living room, Draco opened the front door and walked outside to see his uncle. Rodolphus was sitting on the ground stunned by the sign. Rodolphus was stating at the sign when he heard his nephew walk up. Rodolphus grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco. "God, Draco you scared me."

Draco tossed his uncle the robe. "Here put this on before the muggle cops show up and try to arrest you for indecent exposure."

Rodolphus quickly pulled on the robe. "What the hell was that all about? I spent the last I don't know how long trapped in my childhood body running away from a fifty foot clown with razor sharp teeth that kept trying to rip out my throat!"

"The Kaiba's are very particular about manners. Trying to apparate into their manor without being on their guest list is ill advised. I would suggest not doing it again. Why are you here? Surely not on the Dark Lord's orders I just left his presence a couple of hours ago." Draco said.

"I'm here to speak to the witch responsible for Bella's condition." Rodolphus mumbled.

Draco wanted to keep his uncle out of the manor. So he decided to try to talk his uncle into leaving. "She may not want to talk to you."

Rodolphus sighed. "I just want to know if she created a counter curse."

"I can answer that. She didn't think she needed to create a counter curse. She has been consumed with revenge for fifteen years. Aunt Bella made a great error when she killed Zelentina Klearity." Draco explained.

"She had no idea she killed a pureblood." Rodolphus said.

"True, but she should have done her research. She was a great Death Eater and her only flaw was not having patience. If you plan the perfect attack there are no backfires like a revenge planned for fifteen years." Draco sneered.

"The Dark Lord told me Bella will never recover and when a year is up she will have no soul." Rodolphus said.

"That is correct. So are you done yet? I think the Kaibas would want you to stay around long next time you visit knock on the front door." Draco suggested.

"Do you know what would happen if I ended Bella's suffering by casting a killing curse on her?" Rodolphus asked.

"Aunt Bella would die." Draco replied.

"You know what I mean, Draco." Rodolphus snapped.

"I don't know but I'll find out for you. Knowing Krista's style most likely it would kill you too. I doubt that the Queen of the Underground thought to put in an escape clause." Draco explained.

Randolph disapparated leaving Draco shaking his head. Draco walked back into the manor. "He is gone."

"What did he want?" Kaiba asked.

"To know what would happen if he cast a Killing Curse on his wife." Draco stated.

Krista smirked to herself she was wondering when someone would ask this question. "She would die. So would he. Only someone who loved Bella and she loved in return can cast a Killing Curse on her and not die. In my Shadow Game with her I could tell that she loved one person and it wasn't her husband."

"My mum." Draco said.

"Yes your mom could cast a killing curse on Bellatrix ending her life and in a sense her Penalty Game and the suffering of her body. I only included that escape clause when I sealed Bella's Penalty Game because of the bond she had with her sister. Just because Bella is evil her sister shouldn't have to suffer for a whole year. If a Killing Curse is cast what is left of Bella's soul with be fractured and consumed by the shadows." Krista explained.

"Should I relay the message to my uncle?" Draco asked.

"That is entirely up to you." Krista replied.

"I believe my aunt deserved her fate and you made it impossible for her to be reincarnated but were compassionate enough to see that my mum isn't evil like her sister. Thanks for that. Now why did you wait until now to tell me?" Draco asked.

"The escape clause could only be activated after someone from Bellatrix's family asked me about it. You never asked until today." Krista responded.

"You have definitely given me a lot to think about." Draco said. "Now I'm going to go find Ginevra and take her back to our room. Good luck in London and I'll see you tonight to cast the Betrothal Bond Spell."

"Black Dragon, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Krista teased.

"Queen of the Underground I don't think that is possible." Draco sneered.

Krista snickered as she watched her cousin leave the living room. She then turned to face Seto. "It has been one hell of a morning."

"Tell me about it. Between finding out Dumbledore is a bigger asshole than we already thought to a fight that caused you to totally lose your temper at our guests and a Death Eater trying to apparate directly into our home I think I need a vacation." The CEO grumbled.

"You don't take vacations." Krista teased.

"It was a figure of speech." Seto replied.

"I know that." Krista said as she leaned over and started kissing Kaiba passionately. Seto started to return her affections before breaking the kiss. He then stood up and held out his hand to Krista. Krista took his hand in hers and the two left for their bedroom to catch some sleep. They knew that they would need it before heading in to the ministry and then to Hogwarts.

* * *

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 26

The living room grandfather clock was chiming nine as Krista and Kaiba descended the stairs leading into the living room. Kaiba had his arm around Krista's waist. They were both silent as they were preparing for London. They both knew that they only had a couple of hours until their meetings.

Krista was completely confident that her upcoming task would be a success. "I can't believe in just a few hours, I will be lobbing for my first magical law." She said while walking towards the wall safe to get her briefcase.

Kaiba smirked. "I know. The magical legislation committees will start to respect the name Krista Kaiba."

"Tell me why we just don't have you use the Rod to change their minds on this law?" Krista asked.

Kaiba snickered. "Because where is the challenge in getting what I want, if I always resort to mind control?" Kaiba stated in his most arrogant tone.

Krista gave Seto a quick kiss before saying. "We have had the most unusual day. We did a lot of our work for KC last night. Then we got to pull a quickie in the kitchen before I made omelets for everyone. Took a nap and when we woke up spent the rest of the evening in bed doing more love making and then more work."

Kaiba pulled Krista into an embrace so that her breasts were touching his chest. He looked deep into his wife's eyes. He spent several moments admiring her before saying. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. What better way to stay home from the office then to spend it in bed."

Krista laughed as she slipped her hand into Seto's. She started to lead him towards the sofa. "Other than the fight that broke out it has been a rather quiet day."

"I still can't believe you told everyone about Zankoo raping you." Seto stated.

Krista let out a big sigh. "I didn't really want them to know, but I felt like I had no choice. That fight wasn't going to end unless I made everyone see reason. It is a fact that people start to be more understanding about such things when they have some personal references. I just hope everyone respects my wishes and doesn't try to ask me for details."

"If anyone tries to drill you for details, I'll send them straight to the Shadow Realm." Kaiba said.

Krista looked into Seto's cobalt eyes. She could tell he wasn't kidding. "You would wouldn't you?" She said.

"Damn straight." Seto stated.

"Then we'll hope none pisses you off by asking me for details. On another note, I think my apprentices were surprised I gave them tonight off from classes." Krista said.

The CEO smirked. "As I recall I told you if you wanted to have classes today, I would make you take a Strengthening Potion."

"And I refuse to take one. So I called off class." Krista said.

"Your pride is just going to be the death of me isn't it." Kaiba teased.

"I already told you my reason for not wanting a potion isn't pride." Krista snapped.

"If it isn't pride then what is it? You can tell me anything." Seto said.

"I have a hypothesis, but your brilliant mind won't accept it. I would need undisputable scientific proof. And right now all I have is a physics equation. And for you that won't be enough. You would spend the next six months trying to see if I made an elemental error!" Krista hollered.

Seto rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what Krista was hiding. "Then give me a hint!" Kaiba demanded.

Krista could feel her temper rising. "I want to save myself from pain." She spat.

"That makes no sense!" Kaiba yelled as his temper was reaching its breaking point. "I still say it is just your stubborn pride!"

"And your stubborn pride blinds you from just trusting me!" Krista snapped. "However you are free to believe what you want."

"I will figure out the issue. But for now I don't have time to deal with this." The CEO said.

Krista rolled her eyes as she spoke. "You are the one who brought it up. So don't take your frustration out on me." Kaiba was about to retaliate when the sound laughter broke up the newlyweds argument.

Krista and Kaiba turned their heads to see Draco and Ginny coming into the living room. Both were in swimwear. Apparently, they had just gotten out of the pool. "You two are finally out of your room." Ginny teased.

"We are getting ready to head to London." Kaiba explained. He was starting to feel foolish for starting an argument with Krista. He grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. He was making an effort to communicate an apology.

Krista liked Seto's touch. She turned her head to face her husband. She then gave Seto a smile, and a wink. So that he would know, she understood.

"Before you go we would like to cast the Betrothal Bond Spell." Draco stated.

Krista tuned to face Draco and Ginny. "Not a problem it shouldn't take too long to cast." She said.

"When are you heading to London?" Kaiba asked.

"About the same time as you." Draco replied. "I wanted to head out later in the afternoon at least according to London time that is. I want Ginevra to accompany me."

"Want to show her off huh." Kaiba teased.

"More like safety in numbers. She is going to be escorted by me to her brothers' shop. I need her to pick up some stuff for me." Draco explained.

"I never thought of you as a joke shop person." Krista teased.

"All part of my plan." Draco replied. He raised his wand and summoned the green box his mom had given him. He laid the box on the coffee table and opened it. Inside the box was a smaller velvet green box. There was also a silver and green medallion inside the box.

Draco pulled the medallion out of the box. He placed it on the coffee table. The medallion was a shield with three spear points on the top of the shield and three on the bottom. In the center of the shield was the letter M encrusted with emeralds. On the top center spear there were two snakes intertwined around the spear. In addition, there were two dragons on either side of the shield.

Krista was looking at the medallion as she spoke. "That is the Malfoy family crest isn't it?" She said.

Draco smirked. "Yes it is."

"I have to admit that one is prettier than brooch with the Black family crest on it. I like it because the emeralds really make the crest sparkle." Krista commented.

"What is in the little box?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see that after we cast the spell. It is for you." Draco explained. "Both of these items have been in the Malfoy family for centuries. And used each time a Betrothal Bond Spell is cast. Since I'm the only Malfoy male this generation, they became mine when I was born. The last time in my family a Betrothal Bond was cast was between my great great grandparents."

"The fact that you know so much about your family tree is a bit scary." Ginny stated.

"All pureblood aristocrats have to know their family history. It is just part of the upbringing. That's how I knew Krista would know how closely you and I are related. I figured her father would have given her some information. Since the Black side of my parentage had so much discord in my mum's generation. I didn't learn as much as my Malfoy side. I was glad Krista was able to fill me in." Draco explained.

"Discord?" Ginny asked.

Draco laughed. "Ginevra, My Aunt Andromeda ran off and married a muggle born. This caused her to get disowned by the Black family. And if my aunt's acts didn't cause a problem the only two males left to carry on the Black name sure did. Sirius turned his back on Black traditions and was disowned by his folks. Sirius' brother Regulus died, shortly after becoming a Death Eater. Rumor has it he got cold feet carrying out the Dark Lords plans. The Dark Lord didn't take to kindly to Regulus' change of heart and had him killed. So, needless to say, my father didn't feel it was too necessary for me to learn too much about the Black family tree since there were no males to carry on the name of Black."

"My family didn't bother with teaching me anything about our family, probably because there are so many of us. Weasley's are known for having large families. I can only think of a couple of my aunts and uncles who didn't have children, and that is because they never married." Ginny said.

"Weasley's also aren't aristocrats in our society since they aren't exactly wealthy." Draco added.

"My Great Aunt Muriel is well off, but she is the only one. Come to think of it. She isn't even a Weasley. She is my mum's aunt not my dad's. She doesn't come over often since she complains about our family size. She constantly says Weasleys breed like rabbits." Ginny explained.

Draco started to snicker. "Well you guys kind of do." He teased.

Ginny playfully hit Draco's arm. "Shut up." Ginny replied.

"Ginevra, in order to cast this spell I need you to place your left hand on the dragon on the left." Draco instructed.

Ginny followed Draco's directions and placed her hand on the dragon. "Now you have to place your left hand on the dragon on the right." She said.

Draco was pleasantly surprised by Ginny's comment. "You did pay attention when you read about this spell didn't you." He said.

Ginny snickered. "I may have been raised with a father who preferred to play with muggle stuff, but I have always been fascinated with everything magical. When I was little I couldn't wait until I went to Hogwarts."

Draco placed his left hand on the dragon. "Okay Krista you need to pull out your wand."

Krista was twirling her wand between her fingers. "Well ahead of you, cousin. If my memory serves I have to press my wand in direct center of the family crest and say an incantation."

"You do know the incantation right?" Draco asked with a glare.

Krista rolled her eye. "Of course it is the full name of the male followed name full name of the female with the phase _sponsalia__vinculo_ sandwiched between the names. Assuming my memory is correct." She sneered.

Draco shook his head. Sometimes Krista's ego was too much. "You know your memory is accurate." He stated. "Now you will have to say the incantation twice since you are acting as witness for both of us. The second time with Ginevra's name preceding mine."

"I never would have thought of that." Krista replied sarcastically.

"Just get on with it." Draco demanded.

"Of course." Krista said. She walked over to the coffee table. Suddenly she realized she needed something. "I have never asked either of you your full names. What are they?"

Ginny giggled. "Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Draco let out a huge sigh. He hated his middle name. "My full name is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Krista could hear a tone of disgust when Draco said his middle name. She however chose to ignore it. After all a child, having a namesake of a family member isn't that uncommon. Krista placed the tip of her wand in the direct center of the Malfoy family crest. "Draco Lucius Malfoy _sponsalia__vinculo_ Ginevra Molly Weasley." A ribbon of green light erupted from the end of Krista's wand. The green ribbon circled around Draco's left wrist then around Ginny's in the shape of a figure eight. "Ginevra Molly Weasley _sponsalia__vinculo_ Draco Lucius Malfoy." Once again a ribbon of light erupted from Krista's wand. This time it was ruby red. The ribbon circled around Ginny's wrist and the Draco's creating a second figure eight.

The two colored figure eights glowed brightly for several minutes. Once the colored bands disappeared, Krista put her wand away. "Now you two are magically bonded together."

Draco gave Krista a hug. "Thanks for helping us."

"That is what family is for." Krista said.

"Well we better get heading to the Ministry. Ra only knows how long it will take us to check in." Kaiba said. He wrapped his arm around Krista. He then created a Shadow Portal and the two stepped through it leaving for London.

Draco picked up the little green box and opened it. Ginny looked inside the box and was shocked. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver with a three carat diamond. Around the diamond were seven emeralds. "This ring has a magical charm on it. It is charmed to fit and adjust to the finger size of the female who is bonded to the Malfoy heir. As I said earlier the last to wear it was my Great Great Grandmother. And now it is yours." Draco explained.

"It is beautiful." Ginny said.

"Would you like me to put it on you?" Draco asked. "I mean I really didn't do a traditional proposal."

"I would like that very much." Ginny said.

Draco removed the ring from the box. He then lifted Ginny's left hand. "Thanks for loving me enough to be the future Lady Malfoy." Draco said as he slipped the ring on Ginny's finger.

Ginny watched in awe as the ring shrunk to fit perfectly on her petite finger. She lifted her hand to admire her ring. She then ran up to Draco and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss. After several moments, she broke the kiss. "I love you so much. And I'll do my best to bring honor to your family."

"Lord knows the Malfoy family could use that." Draco teased.

Ginny pulled out her wand and summoned two robes. She handed Draco his. "I say we should get ready to head to London." She said.

Ginny and Draco put on their robes over their swimwear. Draco then grabbed Ginny's waist escorting her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He then led Ginny into the fireplace. He pulled Ginny in close before he threw the powder and said. "The Leaky Cauldron." Emerald flames engulfed the two sending them through the Floo Network.

Moments later the two lovers exited the fireplace inside the pup. Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted people asking her questions about her ring or not. She deiced she would just put her left hand in her pocket of her robe for the time being.

Draco saw Ginny slip her left hand into her pocket and snickered. "Not scared are you?"

"No, just don't feel like answering to anyone. I know that if Fred and George found out what we just did that they would flip out." Ginny stated.

"Can't hide the truth forever." Draco said.

"No I can't but I'll tell my family when I'm ready. They would never understand." Ginny replied.

"I was teasing you." Draco said.

"I know that." Ginny said.

The two walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Soon they found themselves facing the wall that led into Diagon Alley. Draco pulled out his wand. He tapped a brick revealing Diagon Alley.

Draco was lost in his thoughts. He had several questions that he still didn't know how to answer. Ginny noticed that Draco seem apprehensive and asked. "Is something bothering you? You aren't having second thoughts about the spell are you?"

"No it isn't that." Draco replied. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Aunt Bella."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well as it turns out there is an escape clause for her judgment. Krista put it in so that my mum wouldn't have to suffer seeing her sister tortured for a year. But if I tell the Dark Lord about it, he will see Krista as weak. This would put my cousin in danger. Right now she is safe because the Dark Lord thinks she likes to torture people." Draco explained.

"I wouldn't tell him." Ginny said.

"The problem is I don't like seeing my mum suffer." Draco confessed.

"Can you just tell your mum?" Ginny asked.

"Even if I did, I don't know if it would do any good. The escape clause is casting a Killing Curse on Aunt Bella ending her life." Draco replied.

"Can someone else cast a Killing Curse on Bellatrix?" Ginny asked.

"Yes but if it is anyone but my mum cast the Killing Curse on Aunt Bella, they die when Aunt Bella dies." Draco replied.

"I see the quandary." Ginny stated.

Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "I could just let a Death Eater do it, but something tells me that won't go over too well."

"No Voldemort would think you purposely with held information since he knows that Krista trusts you." Ginny said.

"It would blow my cover and I would be killed by the Dark Lord." Draco said.

"And if that happens I die too." Ginny added.

"Yes you would. We do have quite the dilemma don't we." Draco stated.

"What if the next time you see your mum, you give her a moment of pure clarity?" Ginny asked.

Realizing was Ginny was hinting at Draco said. "Ginevra, that just might work. I was beginning to think that the only way to keep everyone safe and end mum's suffering would be casting Imperius Curse on my mum. I like your idea much better."

Ginny and Draco continued to stroll down the streets of Diagon Alley. Soon they arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. As the approached the shop they saw a sign painted on the window.

Ginny's eyes popped out of her head as she read the sign aloud. "Why are you worrying about You Know Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo! The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!"

"Your brothers have guts. They will be lucky not to be murdered in their sleep!" Draco exclaimed.

"They are Gryffindors, bravery kind of goes with the territory." Ginny stated.

"And I thought we had moved passed the whole house thing." Draco teased.

"Like Krista told everyone healthy competition is good." Ginny said.

"But the prejudice and segregation needs to be dissolved." Draco added.

"I take it that is her next social movement in the school." Ginny commented.

"She told me it was either that or a homosexual revolution for anyone same sex orientated at the school. She feels they need to feel free to express their sexuality and not be ashamed of the way they were born." Draco said.

"Knowing the Royal Sorceress she'll do both." Ginny said.

Draco snickered. "That she would."

Draco peered into the window and noticed Fred and George were both inside. "Your brothers are in their store. Go in there and pick me up the items we discussed. Also buy yourself something while you are at it. I'll be back in about an hour. I have to hit Knockturn Alley and I don't want you to accompany me there. I also need to stop by Flourish and Blotts to pick up Krista and Kaiba's books."

"Then I'll see you in an hour." Ginny gave Draco a kiss goodbye before heading into the joke shop. She was trying to figure out a way to get everything without having to remove her left hand form her pocket. She was contemplating just using both arms to carry everything, when she noticed a pile of shopping baskets.

She picked up a basket and started to fill it with all the stuff Draco needed. She was just finishing grabbing some Puribian Darkness Powder when Fred and George came up to her.

"Ginny, why are you here by yourself?" George asked.

"I'm not. Draco escorted me but he needed to hit the book store so he'll be back later." Ginny stated.

"You two are actually going around Diagon Alley in broad daylight now?" Fred asked.

"I thought you two were worried about getting caught together and being kicked off the house teams." George added.

"We were both made captain for the upcoming school year. We aren't about to kick ourselves off the team. So we don't really care who sees us together. But we aren't going to totally flaunt it. There are still too many people who wouldn't understand. The last thing I need is someone tipping off mum. She would end up sending me a Howler." Ginny replied.

"And you didn't think to send us an owl." Fred asked.

"I've been busy." Ginny replied.

"Ginny, you should send an owl to mum. She is worried about you." George suggested.

"I borrowed Hedwig from Harry last week. Mum is just upset that she can't control my every action anymore. Dad gave me permission to spend the summer in Japan and she didn't like that." Ginny said.

"Ginny, when are you going to tell mum and dad about you and Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"When I feel like they can handle it." Ginny snapped. Her older brothers were starting to annoy her.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt." George said.

"I know you don't trust Draco. But in all fairness, you don't really know him. Draco would never hurt me. Now how much for all this stuff?" She asked.

"Just follow us to the checkout counter little sis." Fred said.

Ginny was slightly singing the shopping basket as she walked. "I can't believe you guys had muggle shopping baskets in here." Ginny said.

"It was dad's idea." George said.

"I must say it was one of his better ideas for our shop." Fred added.

"His muggle magic trick items are not a good seller." George commented.

"Only nutters like dad seem to want them." Fred replied.

While Ginny was following the twins, she noticed a cage filled with fluffy animals. "Oh those are so cute." Ginny said.

"Pygmy Puffs." Fred said.

"Been a real big seller particularly among the witches." George added.

"We can't breed them fast enough." Fred explained.

"I think I'll take one of them too." Ginny said. "I want the purple one."

"The whole lot won't come cheap." George said.

"I think you forgot who I am seeing." Ginny stated.

"Oh you mean Malfoy is paying!" Fred exclaimed

"In that case we get to charge the, _I've been a punk as long as I've known you,_ tax." George added.

"You will do no such thing!" Ginny yelled in a voice that reminded the twins of Mrs. Weasley.

"Just joking sis." George said.

"You two always are." Ginny responded.

Fred and George rang up all the items Ginny had. They put them in a bag. Ginny decided she wanted to show off her Pygmy Puff and put him on her shoulder. She was just leaving the shop with her purchases when Draco walked up.

Draco took a few moments staring at Ginny's shoulder. "You bought a pet."

"I'm going to name him Arnold." Ginny replied.

"He is cute. You do know that Kaiba is going to have a fit if you let him loose. He really can't stand all the pets in his Manor." Draco explained.

"There aren't that many are there?" Ginny asked.

"Two cats, three owls, a cobra, and now a Pygmy Puff." Draco stated.

"The owls aren't there too much. You send Orion out once a week and I've been alternating between Hedwig and Athena." Ginny replied.

Draco pulled his cell out of the pocket of his robe. "I think I'll send a pic of Arnold to Kaiba." Draco quickly snapped a picture of Ginny and Arnold and sent it to Kaiba.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand. The two were strolling down the street when Draco's phone beeped. He quickly checked the message. "Kaiba says why the hell does Ginny have a Tribble on her shoulder? She had better not bring it to my manor! I don't want my manor overrun by Tribbles!"

"Is a Tribble another one of the creatures Luna thinks exists?" Ginny asked.

"I doubt it, but I'll ask Kaiba. I'll also let Kaiba know that Arnold is a Pygmy Puff, not a Tribble." Draco quickly sent a text to Kaiba. When he got a response beep, he read the message. "Kaiba says he doesn't have the time to explain what a Tribble is and says to Google it. He says that the Pygmy Puff better not be like a Tribble or there will be hell to pay."

Ginny's curiously was getting to her. She decided she wanted to know what a Tribble was. She whipped out her cell phone. When she found an article describing Tribbles she said. "It appears that a Tribble is a fictional asexual animal. And are seen in some muggle TV show called Start Trek. Tell Kaiba that Pygmy Puffs don't self breed so his manor won't be overrun by them."

"I would like to grab a bite to eat before we head back to Kaiba Manor. I'm sick of Japanese food and would like some English cuisine. Care to join me for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Would love to." Ginny replied.

Draco escorted Ginny into the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking around for an isolated table when something caught the corner of his eye. "Ginevra, let's sit over here." Draco said as he led Ginny to a table near the back. The table Draco led Ginny too had a single occupant at it. "Hello mum." Draco said.

The sound of her son's voice startled Narcissa. "Draco, I wasn't expecting you."

"We had some shopping to do today. Mind if we join you?" Draco asked.

"Not at all." Narcissa responded.

"Before we have a seat, I think you deserve a formal introduction." Draco gestured to mom. "Ginevra Weasley, I like you to meet my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Draco then pointed to Narcissa "Mum this is Ginevra."

Narcissa noticed that Ginny's left hand was still in her pocket. She had her suspicions and decided to act on them. Narcissa held out her left hand to Ginny. Ginny out of habit pulled out her left hand from her pocket and shook Narcissa's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Ginevra." Narcissa said.

"Likewise Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny replied.

"Oh dreary call me Narcissa. After all, you are betrothed to my son. Addressing me as Mrs. Malfoy is a bit formal." Narcissa stated.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked,

Narcissa smiled. "You are wearing the ring that once belonged to Draco's Great Great Grandmother. Which means the two of you cast the Betrothal Bond Spell."

Ginny's started to feel slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah, we did."

"Well you two have a seat and we'll have some dinner." Cissa said.

Draco and Ginny joined Narcissa at the table. While they were eating conversion remained somewhat casual. Draco didn't want to upset his mom by mentioning Aunt Bella. He was surprised when his mom mentioned that she understood why Krista had cast a spell.

This came as a shock to Draco. He figured the reason his mom understood was because Krista was faced with a kill or be killed situation. Draco decided not to give his mom the whole story since it would cause more harm than good.

About halfway into dinner Ginny's phone vibrated. She excused herself in order to answer the call. Her call was from Krista. Krista wanted to inform her that she had been successful in her negations. Ginny got a good laugh when Krista told her the new law would allow Seto to finally raise a dragon. She had the law changed so that Kaiba could raise a dragon as part of the requirements for Care of Magical Creatures this year.

Krista's argument was that since muggles can't see the castle no one would see the dragons. Therefore, there was no breach in the Statue of Secrecy, which was the whole reason for dragons being illegal pets to begin with. So now the law pertaining to dragons states that a dragon may be kept in an area with muggle repellent charms. Any witches and wizards wishing to keep them as pets now have to purchase a Dragon Keepers License.

Ginny wasn't too surprised when Krista told her how Hagrid was extremely happy to hear about the new law. And an owl was on now its way to Charlie requesting a couple of dragon eggs. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what chaos dragons being raised on school grounds next year would cause.

Ginny had to control her laughter when she was told how Krista blackmailed Dumbledore. Krista threatened to expose the loophole on the Trace if the old fool didn't cooperate with her. Dumbledore ended up having sign off saying it was okay for Krista and Kaiba to do year six and seven together. But he also had to agree not to interfere with Kaiba's class project.

Right before she hung up Ginny mentioned she was a bit concerned for Kaiba's safety since she knew he had been told that he couldn't have a dragon as a pet. Ginny's fears were put to rest quickly.

Krista explained how once again loopholes were a wonderful thing. Kaiba's dragon would be seen as a class project and not a pet. Krista also said when she wrote the no dragons condition into the contract. She wrote it clearly stating no dragon because they were illegal. Since dragons were no longer illegal, Kaiba was totally safe from falling to the Penalty Game sealed into the contract.

Ginny was snicker at the devious nature of her friends as she took a seat. "What was all that about?" Draco whispered.

"I'll inform you after we get back to Kaiba Manor. You just might want to change your class schedule when I tell you what Krista just told me." She whispered back.

Narcissa snickered. "You two are so cute. Ginevra, I hope you don't think me incentive, but would you allow me to help plan and pay for yours and Draco's wedding?"

"It won't be for two years. I don't turn seventeen until the summer after next." Ginny said.

"I understand, but you know I have more resources than your family." Narcissa explained.

Ginny knew what she needed to say since Draco had filled in Ginny on what Narcissa knew to be true. "We haven't even told my family yet, and I doubt we will. So I have no problem accepting your help."

"You don't think your parents will approve do you." Narcissa said.

"For several reason but one is they are still upset at your late husband for giving me a certain diary. They would think that Draco was responsible as well as his father." Ginny said.

"I'm glad you don't hold Draco responsible for his father's actions." Narcissa said.

"That is one of the many things my family and I don't agree on." Ginny said.

"No I guess not since you support pureblood views instead of their blood traitor views." Narcissa stated.

"Naturally." Ginny responded.

Draco smirked at how well Ginny was playing her role. "Mum, it has been a pleasure to see to but Ginevra and I need to be heading back to Japan. With the eight hour time difference I'm starting to feel tired."

"Of course, I totally understand." Narcissa stood up and gave Draco a hug. "I should be heading home too. I'm sure Bella will need more Healing Charms when I arrive."

At the mention of her sister, Draco saw tears forming in Narcissa's eyes. He felt bad for his mom and knew what needed to happen. He held his hand out to Ginny. "Shall we." Draco asked.

Ginny smiled and took Draco's hand in hers. "Of course, Draco." Ginny turned to face Narcissa. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again."

Draco started to escort Ginny towards the fireplace when he pulled out his wand. He pointed his wand at his mother. "_Momento__claritatis_." He muttered.

Draco watched as the Epiphany Charm hit his mom. Draco could see his mom's tears vanish as her mind suddenly became clear. Judging from her body language Draco knew the charm was successful. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace knowing the next time he heard from his mom things would be different. He knew he had done the right thing to help her heal even if it would be initially painful.

Narcissa was attempting to wipe her tears when she felt Draco's spell hit her. Suddenly she had a revelation. She knew what she needed to do. She quickly recomposed her figure. She glanced back to see the emerald flames taking Ginny and Draco back to Domino City. She gave them a quick wave before disapparating out of the pub.

Narcissa soon found herself on the outside of the magical protections surrounding the Malfoy Manor. She strolled with her head held high. She approached the gate and quickly waved her wand to gain access to the ground.

She entered the manor glad to find that no one was around. She wasn't sure what repercussions her actions would have. But she would deal with them when the time came. She walked down the halls until she came to the door to Bellatrix's room.

She opened the door to find Bellatrix screaming in agony. She quickly cast a Silencing Charm on her sister. She then cast several Healing Charms on Bella's body. She walked up to her sisters body. Taking a glance at it she said. "Forgive me sister, but I know you will never recover. I can't bear to see you in anymore pain. So I'm going to end it."

Narcissa pointed her wand at Bellatrix, and said. "Arvada Kadrva." Narcissa watched as the blinding green light hit her sister ending Bellatrix's life. Narcissa fell to the ground and started crying. Even though she knew she had done the merciful thing it still hurt to say goodbye to her sister.

Narcissa cried for what seemed like an eternity. When Narcissa felt she could manage she levitated Bellatrix's lifeless body to the backyard. She used her wand to magically dig a grave for her sister. She then levitated Bella's body into the grave. Narcissa quickly used her wand to cover the body. She then headed back to her home. She had done what was necessary. Now she needed to mourn the death of her sister.

* * *

Please review

The sign out side the joke shop is a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince written by JK Rowling and I give full credit to her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 27

Bakura, Marik, Harry, Draco and Ginny were exiting a shadow portal outside of Kings Cross Station. The group was pulling their trunks with one hand and carrying their pets with the other. September first had finally arrived and the five friends were getting ready to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't believe Dumbledore insisted Harry take the Hogwarts Express." Bakura said.

"The only reason you and I are taking the train is so we can spend some time with a couple of hot twins." Marik said.

Harry sighed. "I was looking forward to flying with the others in Kaiba's luxury jet. But the letter Dumbledore sent me said that he wants me to get to know Slughorn. He said the new Potions professor would be on the train ride to Hogwarts."

"Translation Dumbledore is hoping you make the Slug Club." Draco groaned.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Remember when I said that Slughorn has favorite students?" Draco asked and Harry nodded in response. "Well his group of teacher's pets is dubbed the Slug Club."

"So that is what Dumbledore meant in his letter about Slughorn collecting students. And that I would be the perfect candidate for Slughorn's collection of wizards that are powerful and popular." Harry replied.

"Obviously Slughorn has something that Dumbledore desires and he hopes you'll get it for him." Ginny reasoned.

Harry groaned. "I can't believe I have to pretend to be Dumbledore's lapdog this year."

"Could be worse, Potter." Draco said. He lifted the left sleeve on his robe. He thrust his forearm into Harry's face. "You could be like me and branded for life."

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy. "I may not have a Dark Mark for my entire life." He said while he moved his bangs out of the way. He then pointed to his lightning bolt scar. "But I get stuck with this stupid scar. A constant reminder of how Voldemort murdered my parents."

Marik couldn't believe his two friends bickering. He felt he needed to show them he was worse. "Your want to compare lifetime scars?" He pulled off his shirt and turned his back to his friends. "Take a look at my back my own father did this to me."

Bakura decided he needed to one up the other three so he lifted his shirt. "Yeah well my own Yami was responsible for this one. He thought I needed to be punished for almost loosing the Ring." Bakura pointed to a scar on his chest. It was long and looked like a knife had cut his chest.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her four friends. "If you boys are done with your pissing contest, we should think about finding some push carts for our trunks. I need to free up my left hand."

Harry stared at Ginny before speaking. "You already cast a Concealment Charm on the highlights in your hair and are afraid of people seeing your ring, but you are showing off your earrings and necklace."

"I like my dragons. I don't care if the school figures out that I have a wealthy lover. Draco couldn't let anyone know last year because of the need to have a spy on Umbridge. But since she isn't at the school anymore, we don't care if we are discovered that we are a couple." Ginny snapped.

Draco snickered. He loved watching Ginny's temper rise. It was just too sexy for words. "The Dark Lord even amended his orders for me this year. I'm allowed to let Dumbledore see me getting along with everyone in the duelists dorm."

"He did?" Marik asked with a great amount of astonishment in his voice.

"The only expectations are Harry and Hermione." Ginny added.

"Pretending to not get along with Malfoy isn't going to be too hard. Is it Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"What's that you said Scar Head? I wasn't listening to your babbling." Malfoy sneered.

"So Ginny why hide your ring and hair if you don't care if everyone in school finds out about you and Draco." Bakura asked.

"The hair is because Draco and I have a really cool thing planned this afternoon in regards to my hair. I wanted to be able to keep my highlights this school year and have a little fun. The hiding of my ring is because I don't want is my folks finding out too soon about our betrothal. They will flip out when they are informed that Draco and I are not only engaged, but that if we don't marry we both die. They won't like the fact that they can't stop the wedding without killing me. My parents will never understand me bonding myself to Lucius Malfoy's son. My parents are still obsessed with hating Draco because of Lucius and not ready to realize that Draco is nothing like his father." Ginny explained.

"They are going to be at the station aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Mum is seeing Ron off. I know that she will have a fit if I don't say hi before boarding the train." Ginny replied.

"Why don't you just cast a Concealment Charm on your ring?" Marik asked.

Draco smirked. "That ring was created to be impervious to that charm. A Malfoy likes to show off what is theirs."

"You make it sound like Ginny is your property now." Harry scuffed.

"From the view point of the Death Eaters, she is my property. And in their presence, Ginevra must obey everything I tell her. Otherwise my cover is broken and we will both suffer death." Malfoy explained.

"So if you tell her to jump she has to say how high." Marik joked.

"No I would say when and where and are we using the handcuffs this time." Ginny stated.

Harry started to turn red. "Ginny, you spent way too much time with Krista this summer."

Draco snickered. "Actually, Sweet Thing, you would say that if I said jump me not just jump."

"Was she was treated badly when you had to take her with you to your aunt's funeral?" Bakura asked.

"After Draco convinced the Death Eaters that I wasn't a blood traitor like my folks, they pretty much left me alone. I know what I signed up for. Draco needed to show all the Death Eaters that I'm Lady Malfoy and so I stood by his side." Ginny explained.

"I still can't believe Malfoy agreed to show up." Bakura said.

"I can't believe he made Ginny accompany him." Harry added.

"I had no choice! The Dark Lord ordered all Death Eaters to pay their respects to Aunt Bella. His reasoning is beyond me. Perhaps he wanted to fake some compassion. Since the Betrothal Spell was cast, it would have been too suspicions if Ginevra didn't accompany me. Everyone knew I wouldn't mourn my aunt's death. She was in Azkaban most of my life and I didn't know her well, but I was ordered to be there. And during the services only my mum shed any tears for Aunt Bella." Draco explained.

"You never told us what Voldemort's reaction was to your mum ending Bellatrix's suffering." Marik said.

Draco shook his head. "He didn't care. He knew Aunt Bella was never going to recover. In fact he said he wish someone had had the brains to think of it sooner that would have saved him all the headaches from her screaming."

"Was Voldemort actually there?" Harry asked.

"Of course he was." Draco replied.

Harry's eye popped out of his head. "And you didn't think that that would be a problem with Ginny being there."

Ginny's temper started to rise. Harry's over perfective streak was annoying her. "Harry, I said before I know what I signed up for the minute I agreed to cast the Betrothal Bond Spell. I am not afraid of the Dark Lord. And only ignorance would think that until the end of this war I wouldn't be in his presence since I'm seen in his eyes as his second best Death Eater's sex slave to help carry on the Malfoy line."

"But, Ginny, Voldemort possessed you in your first year and you just willing let yourself be subjected to that again!" Harry hollered.

Ginny let out a sigh. When would Harry realize she knew what she was doing? "He won't possess me, since I am the only hope for the continuation of the Malfoy line. The Dark Lord wants to win this war and have good purebloods bred afterwards. My family's fertility rate is the best bargaining chip we have. Not to mention Draco's story about how I was so easily persuaded to his side based on my experiences in my first year was a plus too. He told the Dark Lord that ever since my experiences with the diary, I abandoned my folk's beliefs. I started looking up dark spells in the restricted section of the library. Which is where Draco found me. We then would meet daily to discuss pureblood supremacy. After a few months of talking with me, Draco realized that I would be the perfect pureblood to guarantee a continuation of the Malfoy line. The Dark Lord swallowed the lie hook, line, and sinker." Ginny stated.

"Ginny why are you calling Voldemort, by the Dark Lord." Marik asked.

"For the same reason Draco does. If either of us called the Dark Lord by his name, we would both be killed. I need to get into the habit of it. Since Draco and I both know that after this school year, I'll be staying next summer with him at Malfoy Manor. And that means seeing a lot of Death Eater meetings." Ginny responded.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"I was given only until the end of this school year to kill Dumbledore. Once he is dead there is no way to keep Ginevra safe other than to have her at my side from the day of Dumbledore's death to the end of the war." Draco said.

"You two are playing a dangerous game. I don't think I would be able to be in Voldemort's presence without hexing him." Harry confessed.

"Which is why Potter, I'm the court's spy and not you. I know what I'm doing. You couldn't handle it. You may have been sorted in to Gryffindor. And you are very brave. But you don't know how to walk the tough lines." Draco said.

"You think I don't know what tough is? I had Voldemort's soul attached to me since I was one." Harry snapped.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "That isn't what I meant. I meant that you have a much lighter spirit. If you didn't already figure it out the court have members that are lighter and members that are darker."

"Similar to how shadow magic is a balance of light and dark." Bakura added.

"Sort of. The way Krista put it was that some members of the court like Yugi and Granger are more in touch with their light emotions and some like Atem, Krista, and Kaiba are more in touch with their darker ones." Ginny stated.

"Harry, with the expectation of the times you lose your temper, you are more light. Which given the abuse you endured from your uncle is amazing. I would bet the only time you will use an Unforgivable Curse is the day you finally are able to kill the Dark Lord." Draco reasoned.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "You are probably right. I don't have a problem casting a dark spell if the need arises. But an Unforgivable would be a last resort for me."

"Exactly, where I have already cast an Unforgivable Curse. And I know before this war is over other people will be cursed by me with an unforgivable. And it won't be as a last resort." Draco commented.

"Did Krista ever figure out why Dumbledore thinks Voldemort will fear for Nagini's life? Or why Dumbledore thinks I must die? I mean when you guys told me about that vision from the past it made no sense to me." Harry inquired.

"Krista's theory is that Dumbledore either knows or suspects what the Dark Lord used to create his Horcruxes. But what Dumbledore doesn't know is how many were created. She believes that is the information that Dumbledore wants to give you is his so called lesson he wrote to you about. Kaiba and I agree with her that the reason the Dark Lord will fear for his snake's life is that for some stupid reason he chose to make Nagini a Horcrux. The part of you being killed is Dumbledore thinks you still are a Horcrux. And by Dumbledore's own theory the only way to get rid of the piece of Dark Lord's soul in you is to have the Dark Lord kill you." Draco replied.

"So I don't have to die now since Krista already removed Voldemort's soul from me." Harry said.

"True." Draco responded.

"So if I don't have to be sacrificed doesn't that sort of blow your justification for killing him?" Harry asked.

"No. I have more than just him wanting to sacrifice you as my justification of ending him." Draco replied.

"So if Nagini is a Horcrux she will have to be destroyed after the others otherwise Voldemort will know that Harry and well everyone else in our group are after his Horcruxes." Marik said.

"Wow the Tomb Keeper actually does have a brain after all." Draco teased.

"Shut up Malfoy." Marik snapped.

The group loaded their trunks and pets onto a pushcart. Ginny opened her trunk and pulled out a medical sling. She attached it to her shoulder. She then slipped her left arm into it. Harry was staring at Ginny's arm for several moments before speaking. "Ginny, don't you think it would be easier to just put your hand in the pocket of your robe?"

"I need an excuse not to give my mum a two armed hug when I see her. Let's just start pushing our stuff towards the platforms shall we." Ginny suggested.

The group was pushing their carts towards the barrier that led to platform 9 and ¾. "Come on Bakura I don't want to be late meeting up with Parvati." Marik said. He then ran towards the gateway and disappeared.

"Right behind you buddy; I can't wait to see Padma." Bakura yelled as he two pushed his way onto the platform.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone." Harry said. He then quickly pushed his cart onto platform 9 and ¾.

Draco pulled Ginny by the waist. He took a few moments to admire Ginny. "Are you ready for this?"

"What for the whole school to know that I'm shagging Draco Malfoy." Ginny teased.

"You are such a tease. I'll see you on the train." Draco sneered.

"Don't forget to find me at 2pm for a get together." Ginny said.

Draco stared to nibble on Ginny's ear as he spoke. "And miss the looks on the other two faces when we pull off that act. I can't wait. Although I think I'll show up a little late."

Ginny closed her eyes. Draco's attention to her ears was driving her wild with desire. However, she knew she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "You do realize that soon the whole school will know about us right."

Draco started laying kisses around Ginny neck. "I could care less what everyone at school thinks and if they give me shit. I'll hex them to hell and back. But first I have prefect deities."

Ginny gave Draco a long kiss goodbye. Ginny and Draco were so engrossed in their goodbye kiss they didn't notice as someone pushed by them with their own Hogwarts trunk.

After several minutes in total bliss, the two lovers broke apart. Draco quickly pushed his cart through the wall and Ginny was pushing hers shortly after. She looked around the platform and soon she found her mom. Taking a deep breath she started to push her cart towards Molly. "Hello mum."

"Ginny, so good to see you. Ron has already boarded. He was anxious to get to prefect duty. I'm so proud of him. If he keeps this up he'll be Head Boy next year." Molly took a few minutes to observe her daughter. "What on earth did you do to your arm?"

"We had a huge start of term party at the Kaibas. I tripped on the Persian rug while dancing and fell on the coffee table. I got a nasty bruise and it hurts to move the arm. However, my arm isn't broken. Krista said this will help me not strain my arm while it is healing." Ginny explained.

"Why not just use a healing charm?" Molly asked.

" It is only a bruise nothing to get my wand in a knot over But if it makes you feel better I'll go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as I get to Hogwarts." Ginny replied.

Molly nodded. She spent a few minutes staring at Ginny's dragons, "Ginny where did you get your earrings and necklace? They look expensive."

Ginny snickered. "They were a gift, now if you don't mind I've said hi and now I need to get my stuff on the train. I'll owl you later this week." Ginny had to suppress the feelings that were welling up inside her. She knew that Molly's unwavering devotion and loyalty to Dumbledore would cause a falling out between the two of them. Ginny knew her mother would never understand her choice to side with the Court to bring down Voldemort. She just hoped after the war was over she would be able to fix any rifts that developed between her and her mom. She may not always see eye to eye with Molly. But Molly was still her mom.

Ginny looked around and didn't see anyone from her group. She figured they were already on board. She quickly glanced back and waved at her mom before pulling her trunk with her right hand onto the train. As soon as she was out of eyeshot of her mom, she removed the sling. She started pulling her trunk until she found a compartment. "Morning, Luna, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Harry was here earlier he dropped off his stuff and went to find Neville something about finding out if he read a book over the summer." Luna replied in her sing song voice.

Ginny put her trunk away. She then lifted up Arnold's carrying case. "What do you think of my new pet, Luna?" She asked.

"He is lovely. Did you know that they have been known to sing on Boxing Day?" Luna asked.

Ginny highly doubted that Arnold could sing. But she decided to humor her good friend. "I didn't know that I guess I have to wait to hear him sing huh."

Luna glanced at Ginny's hand. "Ginny is there something you want to tell me?"

Ginny noticed that Luna was staring at her ring. "Draco and I are engaged."

Luna snickered. "I figured that judging by the huge diamond ring on your hand. You two cast a Betrothal Bond Spell."

Ginny nodded her head. Ginny put Arnold's cage on the upper shelf. "Luna, do you know who made Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked.

"I saw Cho Chang with the badge on her school robe." Luna replied.

"If you'll excuse me I need to find her. Then I need to find a Hufflepuff to find out who made captain on that team." Ginny said.

"Good luck." Luna waved goodbye to Ginny.

Ginny started walking down the aisles of the train. She had put her left hand in her pocket. She didn't really want any questions right now. Soon she heard a sound that made her skin crawl.

"Well if it isn't the youngest Weasley." Pansy sneered.

Ginny could feel her temper rising. She really didn't want to deal with Parkinson and her attitude right now. "What the hell do you want Parkinson?" Ginny asked.

"What do I want?" Parkinson snapped. "What game do you think you are playing, Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "I haven't any idea what you are talking about!" Ginny hollered.

"I saw you kissing Draco." Pansy said.

"Are you jealous Draco chose me to spend his time with me, instead of you?" Ginny taunted.

"He is too good for you." Parkinson replied.

"He would disagree." Ginny stated.

"I'm going to tell him that you are only using him for his money." Parkinson threatened.

Ginny took a step closer to pansy. "I'm not using him for his money. I'm using him for sex."

"Yeah right. Draco wouldn't dare touch a blood traitor." Pansy replied.

Ginny face was red with anger. She pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Pansy's heart. "Parkinson you don't know me. Calling me a blood traitor just because most of my family are blood traitors. Would be like calling Draco a murder because his father and his aunt are murderers."

"You are nothing but a gold digging whore." Pansy spat.

Ginny's tempter snapped causing her to send a Bat Bogie Hex at Pansy. "Bitch, I am not a whore. Draco doesn't pay me to fuck him."

Draco had been strolling the isles when he saw Ginny send her hex at Pansy. He couldn't quite make out what had been said. So figured he better see what had caused the fiery redhead to lose her temper. "Is there a problem here ladies? I'd hate to give out a detention before school starts." He sneered

"Yeah your Gryffindor whore just hexed me." Parkison said.

Draco was shocked at Pansy proclamation but figured she must have seen them kissing earlier. "Ginevra is my lady not my whore." Draco stated.

"She said she was using you for sex." Pansy proclaimed.

Draco smirked. "Of course she did, she can't get enough of me." Draco turned and glared at Parkinson. "But if call her a whore again..."

"What you'll hex me too..." Pansy interrupted.

"No I'll kick you off the Quidditch team. I don't care if you are the best Keeper in the school or not." Draco said.

"You drive a hard bargain." Pansy grumbled.

Draco turned to face Ginny. "Parkinson and I have to go to our prefect meeting. Can you cast the counter curse so that no one asks why you hexed her? The last thing I want is your bother making a scene during our prefect meeting." Ginny quickly cast a counter curse. Draco pulled out Ginny's left hand making sure Pansy saw the ring. Draco then lifted Ginny's hand kissing her ring. "See you later, Sweet Thing."

Pansy and Draco started walking to the front of the train. When they had taken a few steps Draco stopped. He glared at Pansy. "Parkinson, if you tell anyone about Ginevra and me, I'll make sure no one will ever find your body. Do I make myself clear?" Draco threatened. He inwardly smirked when he saw the panic written on Parkinson's face as she nodded her head. He only threatened Pansy so that she wouldn't blow the plan Ginny had set in motion for the school finding out about their love affair. That was something Draco was looking forward to seeing. And he would be damned if this dog spoiled all the fun.

Ginny was laughing to herself as she watched Parkinson and Draco start walking away. She couldn't help but wonder what Draco said to her that made her face drain of all its color. Ginny made a mental note to ask Draco about it later.

Ginny continued to cruse the isles looking for Cho. While she was making her way down the train she ran into Justin Finch-Fletchley. She noticed that he was wearing the Quidditch Captain badge. She spent a few minutes telling him that it was of most importance to meet her in her compartment at 2pm. After he agreed to meet with her, she continued down the train.

It took her about a half an hour to locate Cho. She found Cho in a lip lock with Dean Thomas. Ginny smirked to herself she was glad he found a girlfriend over the summer. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Dean being jealous Draco. Ginny didn't really want to interrupt the happy couple, but she knew for her plan to work she need Cho's presence at the meeting. She gave a small cough.

Dean and Cho pulled apart so fast Ginny could swear someone had hit them with a shocker. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but can I borrow a moment of Cho's time."

"What do you need Ginny?" Cho asked.

"I need you to meet me in my compartment at 2pm. I also need you to come alone." Ginny said.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked.

"Nothing's wrong. But as the Gryffindor Captain this year, I have to meet with all the other captains." Ginny stated.

"Is this some new school rule?" Cho asked.

"Not exactly, but I don't want to spoil anything so will you come." Ginny replied.

"Sure." Cho said.

"Good I'm in the third from the last compartment in the rear car." Ginny said.

"I'll be on time." Cho said.

"See you then. Oh and have fun you two." Ginny headed back to her compartment to find Luna and Harry sitting on the floor.

Neville was also in their compartment staring down at the two on the floor. "Luna, what exactly are you trying to prove?" Neville asked.

"That I can play this game as well as Harry." Luna replied.

Neville looked over as he saw Ginny enter the compartment. "Hey Ginny." He said.

"What are you two doing?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I'm surprised you have to ask. We are dueling?" Luna said.

Ginny was confused why they weren't using their duel disks. "Harry is your duel disk broken?" She asked.

"No there isn't enough room on the train and Luna wanted to show me her deck so she asked if I'd duel against her." Harry explained.

Neville was shaking his head. "I'm so confused by this game. I'm also confused on why Harry keeps asking dumb questions. He keeps asking questions like he doesn't know how to play this game."

Ginny started laughing. It took her a few moments to gain control of her laughter. "Don't worry Neville it took me a long time to understand it. I've just been a while since I witnessed a duel without the duel disks. As for Harry's behavior, it is known as a dueling personality. Hermione uses one too only hers is filled with sarcastic taunts. They are used to try to throw your opponents off their game. Harry's clueless act worked great against Bandit Keith in the KC Majestic World Championship."

"Okay Luna since I don't trust your facedown monster after the last one I tried to attack and it turned out to have higher defense points than my monster's attack points. Therefore, I'm just going to throw down a facedown and end my turn." Harry said.

"My turn." Luna was looking at the floor. Harry had his skyscraper in play with Elemental Hero Black Wizard (2300 ATK) in attack mode. He also had two cards facedown. Luna drew her next card. "I will start by flipping my facedown monster." Luna flipped over her monster to reveal it was a Nargle. "When Nargle (500 ATK) is flip summoned its special ability activates allowing him to steal a random card out of your graveyard.

"Which card do you want Luna?" Harry asked.

"It has to be a random card so just fan the cards in your grave with your left hand and I'll draw one." Harry did as Luna suggested. Luna leaned over and removed a card out of Harry's hand. She smiled when she saw what card she got. "Looks like I got Ancient Rules. Oh that is good now I can use your magic card to summon a level five or higher monster without a sacrifice. So I'll now summon my Crumple Horn Snorkack (2500 ATK) in attack mode set a card facedown and end my turn and end my turn."

"Now it is time for me to draw a card right?" Harry drew his card and smiled. "Luna you should have played that in defense not attack your two monster's are no match for my Elemental Hero Black Wizard. Since I have Skyscraper in play when he attacks your Crumple Horned Snorkack, it will still be destroyed. And if you thought that was bad. I now summon Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK) in attack mode. And since both your monsters are in attack mode, I'm going to wipe out your life points. First I attack your Nargle with my Elemental Hero Avion reducing your life points to 200. Last I will attack your Crumple Horned Snorkack with Elemental Hero Black Wizard and with Skyscraper in play he gets a 1000 point boost."

"Sorry Harry, but you won't destroy the Crumple Horned Snorkack that easily." Luna flipped over her facedown card. "I activate my facedown trap card Wrackspurts Infection. And what this trap does is causes your monster to become confused and changes it target. Therefore, I choose to have it attack you. Now you take a direct hit of 2300 leaving you with 700." Luna explained

"That was a sweet trap. But I'm not beat yet so I'll end my turn." Harry stated.

Luna drew her next card. She was looking over her hand. "I'll switch my Crumple Horned Snorkack (2000 DFS) into defense mode and end my turn.

"I believe it is time for me to draw." Harry said as he drew his next card. "Well Luna it has been great getting my game on with you but this duel is over. I will start by attacking your Crumple Horned Snorkack with Elemental Hero Black wizard. Since your monster was in defense mode you don't lose any life points. But now you are defenseless and I will use Elemental Hero Avion to attack you directly which wipes out the rest of your life points. Now that's game."

Luna and Harry started picking up their cards. "So how about it, Ginny, you up for a game?" Luna asked.

"I really don't play this game." Ginny said.

"Harry said the Black Dragon talked you into creating a deck." Luna said.

"I have a deck. So maybe later I'll play against you. But for now I need to get myself ready for a meeting in a couple of hours." Ginny explained.

"Who is the Black Dragon?" Neville asked.

"Before I answer that question Neville did you read the book that Krista sent you?" Ginny asked.

Neville nodded his head. "I finally finished it yesterday."

"What took you so long to read it?" Harry asked.

Neville's face turned red with embarrassment. "I lost it the day after she sent it to me. Gran found it last week."

"So what did you discover from reading the book?" Luna asked.

"I see why Harry asked if I would ever use an Unforgivable Curse against the Lestranges to get justice for what they did to my parents. And I can honestly say I wish Bellatrix hadn't died so I could have gotten revenge on her. I saw her obituary a couple of weeks ago in _The Daily Prophet_." Neville said.

"There is still her husband." Harry stated.

"If I see that jerk, he is going to get a taste of his own medicine." Neville said.

"You have opened your mind to realize that dark doesn't equal evil. Hermione will be pleased." Ginny added.

"So are you loyal to the court or Dumbledore?" Luna asked.

Neville stared at Luna for several moments. He still had no idea what she was talking about. But her eccentricities were one of the many qualities he found attractive in her. "Luna, I still don't' know what you mean by that. But I can't really support Dumbledore since he believes evil and dark are one and the same. So I will stay loyal to Harry."

Ginny knew that Neville couldn't be filled in on every secret of the Court but she decided he needed a little information. "The Court is the name Luna gave to the exchange students last year." Ginny figured this little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Then I am loyal to the Court." Neville said.

"Good for you Neville." Harry said. He was pleased with the answers Neville had been giving. "Next question, how would you react if you found out a Gryffindor was intimate with a Slytherin?"

"Honestly I'd wonder what they had in common. Gryffindors and Slytherins have different values." Neville said.

"That is true they do have different dominating values but that doesn't mean they would have different interests." Luna reasoned.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it. I would say it would take some getting used to if I saw the two snogging in the Great Hall." Neville said with a laugh.

Harry started laughing. "That is understandable." He said.

Neville spent a few minutes contemplating what had been said. He had a theory and needed some answers. So he asked casually. "Since both Hermione and you guys have brought the idea of a Gryffindor being coupled with a Slytherin, is there a Gryffindor/ Slytherin couple at school."

Ginny didn't want to divulge just quite yet her relationship with Draco. She was looking forward to the final outcome of her plan. So she decided to take a page out of Kaiba's book to answer Neville. "Depends on your definition. Had the Court been sorted Atem, and Marik both would have been in Slytherin. And you know that Marik is seeing Parvati who is a Gryffindor and Hermione who was sorted into Gryffindor is Atem's lover."

"I see so it is all a matter of perspective." Neville stated.

"As Kaiba would say it is all about the definitions one uses to exploit the loopholes." Ginny replied.

Harry looked at Neville. "Last question, if Draco Malfoy ran into our compartment and stated snogging Ginny senseless what would you do?"

"Before or after Ginny slaps Malfoy and gives him a Bat Bogie Hex." Neville replied.

The four friends started laughing. They knew that Neville answer was one based on what he thought his friend would do. Ginny knew that soon Neville would realize that she and Draco were a couple. She was pleased that there was a new ally for the court. Ginny pulled out her cell and sent a text to Krista. When she got a beep she looked at it. "Krista says the next time I want to text her make sure she isn't preoccupied. She is happy to hear that Neville's mind was opened by the book she sent She says to enjoy the rest of the train ride and make sure to stay off the runway when we hear Kaiba's plane overhead.."

"So Harry are we going to start up the DA again? I mean since Umbridge isn't here anymore we should be able to do something." Neville said.

"I don't see why not. Those coins will still work so we can get something together. But they will be joint lesson with Krista and Kaiba teaching muggle self defense to anyone who wants to learn it." Harry reasoned.

"Why muggle self defense lessons?" Neville asked.

"Didn't you read the article in _The_ _Quibbler_?" Luna asked.

"Didn't get around to it, yet. My copy arrived this morning." Neville replied.

"Self defense is important just in case a Death Eater snaps your wand." Ginny explained.

"Never thought about that." Neville said.

"Most don't." Harry replied.

The group was interrupted the door to their compartment opening, in the doorway stood a terrified looking first year wizard. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I was told to give these to Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom." The boy held out three pieces of parchment. Luna took them from the boy. The boy then bolted away as if he were going to be hexed for breaking up the four friends' conversation. Luna passed out the parchment to others.

Neville opened his. After reading it, he asked. "Who is Professor Slughorn?"

"The new potions professor." Harry replied.

"Why does he want the three of us to join him for lunch in his private compartment?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows, but I'm going to find out. Are you two coming?" Harry asked.

"As long as this is over by two. Oh and Luna I need you to keep Harry and Neville occupied during my meeting this afternoon." Ginny stated.

"Not a problem. We'll just go find Bakura and Marik." Luna said.

"If those two aren't too busy snogging the Patil twins." Harry stated.

"You are just jealous because serenity isn't here." Ginny teased.

"And you are jealous that I get my own room this year and you are still stuck in the girls' dorm in Gryffindor Tower." Harry retaliated.

"I still can't believe you chose to take Rebecca's room." Ginny said.

"Well we all discussed it and it was Mokuba who said Rebecca wouldn't have wanted her room left unused since it would be a constant reminder that she wasn't there." Harry explained.

Neville, Ginny, and Harry proceeded to Slughorn's compartment. When they got there they noticed that several other students were there too. McLaggen ran up to Ginny. "I can't believe you were made captain. I just hope you put together a better team this year." He said.

"I can't believe, you think I'd put you on the team." Ginny snapped.

"I still get a fair shot." McLaggen replied.

"Fine show up on Tuesday evening at six. That is when tryouts are. I already cleared it with McGonagall."' Ginny said.

Neville walked over to Slughorn holding out his invitation. "Why did you ask us to join you professor?" He asked timidly.

"I just wanted to get to know some of my students. And have them get to know each other." Slughorn replied. Neville nodded his head in response. He then went to find a place to sit.

Slughorn noticed Harry was present and smiled. He walked over to Harry and said. "Harry, my boy, I'm sure some of you know some of these student but for those who you don't know let me give you some introductions." Slughorn said. Slughorn went around introducing everyone. Ginny could tell that he seemed to give most of his attention to Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes this had to be the lamest lunch invitation she had ever received. She took a seat. She started to snicker as she was hit with a brilliant idea. She pulled out her cell phone and placed her it on top the table.

"Harry, this is Blaise Zabini he is in your year. I'm sure you two know each other." Slughorn said.

"I'm sure you remember form your earlier teaching years that Slytherins don't associate with Gryffindors." Zabini said.

"What a crock of shit." Krista voice echoed throughout the compartment from Ginny cell phone.

Harry shot a look at Ginny. Ginny made the most embarrassed face she could crate. "Sorry guys I guess I forgot to turn off my phone." She said.

Slughorn seemed to engrossed in conversation he missed the part about the phone. He pointed to Ginny and said. "This young lady has the best Bat Bogie Hex I've ever seen. I didn't catch what she was saying to her victim, but I did see the hex."

"Ginny ,who pissed you off?" Krista asked.

"Parkinson." Ginny replied.

Slughorn finally realized that the there was an extra voice in the room. "I'm a bit confused who is that talking?" He asked.

"My name is Krista Kaiba. I'm a friend of Ginny's and she thought it would be funny to turn the speaker phone on so that I could listen to your conversations. She thought I'd find it amusing I must say so far I'm not to impressed you seem to be making Harry out to be a some kind of poster boy. But who knows maybe your class will be better than your party. I also put her on speaker so that my hands would be free to work on my laptop. Oh wait I'm talking to someone who doesn't understand technology aren't I."

"Kaiba did you say? I have three Kaibas on my student list. Are you the sister to the other two?" Slughorn asked.

"For the love of Isis, did you just ask if I was Seto's sister? You're lucky he ran to get me a refill on my coffee. That comment would have made him throw his laptop. But I'm not his sister. I'm the one who can't go a day without jumping his bones." Krista replied.

Harry noticed the confused look on the professor's face. "Krista is Kaiba's wife." Harry explained.

"I better make a note of that." Slughorn said.

"Imzadi, I have your coffee. Who are you talking with?" Seto's voice said.

"Our new Potions teacher, he just asked if I was your sister." Krista replied.

"By Ra, these English Magicians get dumber by the day. I hope you set him straight." Seto growled.

"Harry interrupted me before I got a chance to. Which by the way Harry you really should watch your manners. I understand that you won't be getting any action for a while but that is what rivalry duels are for to get rid of that excess testosterone when you can't be in bed with Serenity. Or if you aren't in the mood for a duel you can always your hands." Krista teased.

Harry's face turned beet red. "Krista, must I to be the butt of your sexual jokes this term?"

"I'm not making you the only victim. I've gotten Yugi four times already today." Krista stated.

Slughorn snickered this girl was funny. He just couldn't comprehend the phone. He kept staring at it. "I was under the impression that muggle technology doesn't work in magical environments." He said.

"I'm Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp. I'm an electronic genus. I'm also the wealthiest man on the planet. And I made all our electronics work in magical environments. My wife is also a genus but somewhat of a smart ass so hope you can handle that this year teach. And a word of warning, don't try to hurt my little brother or you will deal with me. And if you are impressed with Ginny's phone, you'll be even more impressed with my luxury jet." Bragged the egotistical CEO.

Slughorn just had a brilliant idea and wanted to act on it. He decided to use some complements before stating what he wanted. "Your accomplishment is truly amazing. As for your wife, I find her delightfully charming and witty. I'm positive she'll make my class more entertaining. I also would never try to hurt a student so your brother is safe. And I hope you and your wife will attend my next party. I'm thinking of having it a dinner party for select students like yourselves, would you attend?"

Harry could practically see the CEO shaking his head at Slughorn. If Slughorn thought he could use the CEO for something the new potion professor had a thing or two to learn. "If we feel like it, we'll attend." Came Seto's voice from Ginny's phone.

"Take care Ginny, I'm going to let you go. Don't let the lunch party bore you too much. And I can't wait to hear the story of how Parkinson pissed you off. And when you see the Black Dragon tell him to answer my text. I'm pretty sure his phone is off, since he hasn't responded yet." Krista said.

"I'll make sure he gets the message. See you at dinner." Ginny said. She then closed her phone. She had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Ginny your brothers would be proud of you. You managed to disrupt this luncheon with your phone." Harry said.

The rest of the party consisted of Slughorn trying to weigh if these potential students would make his shelf. Most of his attention was dedicated to Harry. Harry got the feeling that Slughorn was going to be an annoyance this year. He just hoped that Dumbledore would tell him why Slughorn was so important. So that he wouldn't have to go to every party. After the party, everyone went their separate ways.

Ginny was walking down the aisles of the train when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Sweet Thing, why aren't you in your compartment? You being out here just ruined my grand entrance to your little meeting."

"I just left Slughorn's little party. It seems he saw me curse Parkinson and thought I would make a good addition to his little collection." Ginny replied.

"I didn't get one but Zabini did. And I really don't care my father was one of his favorites so was my Aunt Bella. The last thing I want to do is be associated with them. Although I might make up a story to him how I want to be included because I'm a Malfoy." Draco sneered.

"You are such an ass." Ginny said.

"But you love me." Draco replied.

"Merlin, help me I do." Ginny stated.

"Well if we want my little game to work you are going to have to let go of my waist." Ginny said.

"You are a tease you know that." Draco said.

"You trained me well." Ginny stated.

Draco gave Ginny a kiss. "I'll see you in five minutes. I still want to arrive fashionably late to your little meeting."

Ginny gave Draco a wink before walking the rest of the distance to her compartment. When she got there, she noticed Cho and Justin were already present. "Sorry I'm late; I got suckered into a luncheon with our new professor."

"We haven't been waiting long." Justin said.

"Has Malfoy shown up yet?" Ginny asked.

"You invited him to this too!" Cho exclaimed.

"I had no choice. I needed to speak with all the House Team Captains. Which would include Malfoy." Ginny replied.

When Malfoy heard the disgusted tone in Ginny's voice, he knew it was his cue to enter. He pulled a green apple out of the pocket of his robe and started eating it. "So, Weasley, what was so important that you would want me to show up to this? I'm only here because I had nothing better to do." Draco took another bite of his apple.

"As you three know last year Umbridge made Professor McGonagall revoke Harry's position on the Gryffindor team. This caused him to move out of Gryffindor tower, but he still was sorted into my house." Ginny stated.

"Get to the point Weasley." Draco growled.

"If you would shut up for two seconds, I was getting there." Ginny snapped.

"I've already written to McGonagall and Dumbledore. They said as long as the other team captains agree I can put Harry on the Gryffindor house team as the team Seeker." Ginny said.

"But then what would you play?" Cho asked.

"I'm going to be a Chaser. I'm better at goal scoring than seeking." Ginny replied.

"Not to mention Harry is the best Seeker in the school." Justin said.

"I actually have had fun every time I've played against Harry. He is a good challenge so I give you a solid yes." Cho said.

"Thanks Cho." Ginny said.

"I have no problem with it either." Justin added.

Draco continued to eat his apple. He gave off the impression that this meeting was boring the hell out of him. When he noticed all three where glaring at him he smirked. "What you think I want Gryffindor to have a fighting chance?"

"Is that a no Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Not a solid no. I might be persuaded if you tell me what's in it for me." Draco sneered.

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed at Draco. "How about I don't hex you again."

Draco threw his apple core in a waste paper basket. "Not good enough, but I do have an idea. But you would never agree." He said.

Ginny lowered her wand. "I'm not afraid of you. What is it you want?" She asked.

Draco smirked as he pulled out his wand. "First I think your hair needs some work. I think a little Color Changing Charm ought to do the trick." Draco waved his wand casting a counter charm to hair revealing her silver and green highlights. "That's better. Now you will have to keep your hair like. A bit of ironic don't you think? Slytherin colors on a Gryffindor." Draco put away his wand.

"Is that all you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm doing you a big favor if I agree to let Scar Head play on your team." Malfoy replied.

"What else do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy walked over to Ginny and unzipped her robe. He took several moments looking up and down Ginny. He couldn't help but admire her taste in clothes. She had chosen to wear a white low cut blouse with a black mini skirt. "Damn, who would have thought that a Weasley could look so hot. Now that I've looked over the merchandise. I need to test it." Draco took a step closer to Ginny. He made sure that Cho and Justin were watching. He pulled Ginny by the waist and kissed her.

Cho and Justin were dumbfounded by the kiss. The watched Draco kissing Ginny wondering when he was going to be hexed by her. After a few moments Draco released Ginny. "Not bad Weasley. I'm certain there is something we can trade. I'm betting you have never shagged on a train. I'll agree to let Potter play, if you give me a good shag. And judging by that kiss it would be very good."

Justin and Cho's jaws dropped. They were certain Draco was about to be slapped. Draco had to surpass the urge to laugh. They both look dumbfounded by his antics.

Ginny had to suppress the urge to break character. This was too much fun. She walked over to Draco. "I might agree to those terms, but I need to find out if I can work with your equipment or not. I like the big boys." Ginny sneered as she placed her right hand on Draco's crouch. She gave it a slight squeeze. "Oh yeah, I think I can work with that. You have yourself a deal Malfoy."

Draco turned to face the other two captains. "What the fuck are you two looking at? I'm not into voyeurism so get the hell out!" Draco yelled.

Cho and Justin didn't give any arguments as the bolted out the door. Once Ginny and Draco knew the two were out of earshot they started laughing. "Sweet Thing, that was too good."

"Let the gossip begin. Soon the whole school will be in an uproar." Ginny stated.

"All part of our plan." Draco added.

"Now if I'm not mistaken you said something about shagging on the train." Ginny said.

"Sweet Thing, you read my mind." Draco pulled out his wand and cast a Locking Charm on the door.

Ginny pulled the curtains shut on all the windows and covered the door. She then pulled out her wand casting a Muffling Charm on the room. Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss. While he was kissing her, he cast a charm that dimmed the lights in the compartment. The two lovers knew that when they arrived at Hogwarts people would be talking. But for now, they wanted to just spend the rest of the train ride in a blur of passion.

* * *

Please review


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 28

It was a clear night as the carriages carrying the second year and above students pulled up to the castle. The students were all excited about the start of term. Many were whispering among themselves. The news of Draco and Ginny's little game on the train spread like wildfire. Some students were standing outside the castle waiting to find any member of the duelists to find out if the rumors were true.

Professor McGonagall came out of the castle. She was wearing a green robe. She also had her hair up in a tight bun. She shook her head when she saw how many students were still outside. "Students head into the Great Hall! I need to wait for the arrival of the first years!" She commanded in her sternest voice.

Soon the boats carrying the first years arrived on the edge of the Black Lake. Hagrid was getting out of one of the boats docked on the edge of the black lake. "Firs' years time ter get headin' inside." Hagrid said. The first years followed Hagrid to the doors of the castle. They were filled with excitement in starting their magical education.

Hagrid noticed that Professor McGonagall was waiting outside for them. "The firs' years are ready." Hagrid said.

McGonagall looked over the first years. "We will be joining the rest of the school but first you must be sorted into your houses."

Hagrid walked over to the side of the castle and picked up two torches. He then started to wave them over his head. "Clear the run way! The dragon lover is commin." Harid said as a few students started to move out of the way.

All of a sudden, a huge rumbling sound caused the ground to shake. One first year girl lost her balance and fell on her butt. She quickly got to her feet and dusted off her bum. All the heads of the first years turned toward what had made that sound.

Kaiba's jet was coming in for a landing fast. Hagrid noticed this and had to leap out of the way to keep from getting hit. All the students were staring as the jet finally stopped outside the entrance to the castle.

"What is that?" A boy with blonde hair and square glasses said.

The girl who had fallen down rolled her eyes at the blonde. "It is a jet. They are very common in the world. People use them for flying over long distances."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"My folks and I fly on them to go on holiday." She stated.

"You don't fly on brooms?" A kid with black hair asked.

The girl snickered. "No, I'm a half blood my dad's a wizard and my mum's a muggle. So we fly on jets."

The first years watch in awe as the door to the plain opened and a huge slide appeared on the side of the plane. "Look out below!" Yugi yelled as he slid down the slide.

"Let's go love." Hermione yelled as she and Atem slid down the slide.

"My turn!" Mokuba yelled as he slid down the slide on his belly.

"Okay you geeks, this is the real way to exit my jet." Kaiba's voice radiated throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone looked up to see Kaiba and Krista standing on top of his jet. Kaiba picked up Krista bridal style. He then activated the jet pack he had attached on to his back and the two were rocketed into the air. The two circled the castle before landing in front of the doors to the castle.

Seto deactivated the rockets before he put Krista down. He then took off his jet pack and used his wand to levitate it back onto the jet. Krista looked up at her husband. "Now that is what I call an entrance." She said. "Now I think we need to make our way to the Great Hall. I need some coffee. My jet lag is starting to catch up with me."

The group of duelists summoned their trunks and levitated them into the castle. They set their trunks down with the rest of the schools trunks inside the atrium. They knew that their trunks would be brought to their dorm later.

"Let's get in and take a seat." Yugi suggested. "I want to be able to text Tea. She is in New York and I want to wish her luck on her classes at Julliard."

The duelists started to sit down at the Gryffindor table. "You guys finally showed up." Marik said.

The CEO smirked. "Yep now it is time to start figuring out how to leave for Christmas."

"Bakura and I have come up with the best start of term celebration." Marik commented.

"What are you two planning?" Atem asked. He had a lot of concern in his voice. Something in the pit of his stomach told him the two pranksters were up to something.

"I'm thinking of setting my Bug loose on the school!" Bakura sneered.

"I don't think so!" Atem yelled.

"Atem calm down, I'm actually saving my bug for later." Bakura stated.

"We are going to have a little inter house unity with some friendly completion. It is time this school realizes that the separation of the houses is stupid, but games are fun." Marik said.

Krista snickered. She was sure that whatever they had planned would be interesting to say the least. "You got my vote. What do you need me to do?" Krista said. Bakura went over to Krista and whispered something in her ear. Krista started laughing. "That sounds like fun. Count me in."

Krista noticed that a fresh pot of coffee appeared on the table. "Thank you Dobby" She said as she started to pour herself some coffee. Krista had just finished pouring herself a cup of coffee when Cho ran up to her. "Hey Cho."

"Krista, I think Ginny was under the Imperius Curse this afternoon." Cho voice was filled with panic.

"Why do you say that?" Krista said while taking a drink of her coffee

"Well she agreed to a deal with Malfoy." Cho said.

Yugi had just finished his text to tea and put away his phone. "What kind of deal?" Yugi asked.

"Well she wanted Harry on the Quidditch team, but needed all the captains to agree to let her put him on the team." Cho explained.

"And Malfoy said no." Harry stated.

Cho took a deep breath she really hoped Ginny's close friends would be able to help figure this all out. "At first he said no. But then he said if she would shag him right there on the train, he would let Harry play. And she agreed after she groped him."

Krista started laughing. "Oh Cho, don't worry Ginny was in control of her own actions."

"How can you be so sure? This is Malfoy and Slytherins are known to be sneaky." Cho said.

"Because Draco and Ginny are lovers and have been since April. They were fucking with you." Krista explained.

Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief. "Ginny did say she had a plan for the school finding out about her and Draco. I guess letting the team captains see their playful banter was the way to do it."

"I can only image what Ron is going to say." Harry added.

Krista was looking up and down the table. "Speaking of Ginny where she is?"

"Don't know but I'll text her." Hermione whipped out her phone and sent a text. When she got a reply, she said. "Ginny said she and Draco fell asleep due to their jet lag and missed the carriages. So they had to walk. She is currently entering the front door to the castle."

"Jet lag my ass! They fell asleep after sagging each other stupid!" Belted Krista.

"Krista, what are we going to do with your dirty mind?" Yugi asked.

Before Krista could answer, loud yelling erupted from the entrance of the Great Hall. Ginny was running into the Great Hall followed by Ron. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, get your ass back here and answer me!" Ron yelled.

Ginny's face was red with anger. "Go to hell Ronald! Who I wish to spend my time with is my business!" Ginny hollered.

"So the rumors are true?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked.

Krista was looking at the fight between Ginny and Ron. "This can't be good." Krista muttered under her breath. She started thinking of a plan if she needed to spring into action.

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. "Everyone on the train was saying that you gave your innocence to the ferret in exchange for him agreeing to let Harry be the Gryffindor Seeker."

Ginny pushed Ron back so that he would release her arm. "First don't' call Draco a ferret. I don't like it. Second, that rumor isn't true. I didn't lose my virginity on the train!" She yelled.

"Then why is everyone saying you fucked Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Ginny grasped her wand she wanted to be ready if she needed to hex her brother. "I didn't say I didn't fuck Draco! I said I didn't lose my virginity on the train!"

"I don't understand." Ron stated.

"This may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but a person can't lose their virginity twice!" Ginny yelled.

Draco came running into the Great Hall, with his wand drawn. "Hey Weasel leave your sister alone or I'll hex you." Malfoy threatened.

Ron turned to face Malfoy. "Did you fuck my sister on the train?"

Draco walked over to Ginny. He then wrapped his arm protectively around Ginny's waist. "We spent the afternoon expressing passion if that is what you mean."

Ron pouched Draco in the stomach and yelled. "You son of a bitch!" The impact of Ron's fist knocked the wind out of Draco. It also caused Draco's wand to fall out of his hand.

"Ronald you are an asshole!" Ginny summoned Draco's wand and handed it back to him. "You okay, love." Draco nodded

"Ginny you can't be serious about Malfoy! He is nothing but trouble. I saw him going into Borgin and Burks this summer!" Ron said.

Draco had to shake of the wave of panic that ran down his spine. He didn't think he had been followed. He figured the Ron only followed him to the store but didn't' see what he actually had purchased. Draco quickly thought up a lie in hopes of getting Ron to drop the subject. "I needed a new Hand of Glory. My other one broke when a bloody house elf was cleaning my room and knocked off my nightstand. Last time I checked shopping at Borgin and Burks isn't against the law."

"Liar. I think you are just like your father!" Ron yelled.

Krista temper snapped. How dare that red headed punk say something so terrible? She leaped out of her chair. "Hey ass wipe, why don't you get your facts straight before passing judgments."

Draco smirked. He knew Ron was in trouble now. "For your information. I'm nothing like my father."

Krista wanted to keep from anyone to uncover the fact that Draco was a double agent. She decided that Ron needed to be quieted while she figured out what to do. She pointed her wand at Ron. She then sent a nonverbal Language Changing Spell at him. "That should shut you up for a while!"

"I _bet you are all in You-Know-Who's inner circle. You are a death eater like your father_. _Bet you are too little missy you and all your evil friends_. _Why else would you defend the ferret?_" Ronald said in a language no one in the Great Hall understood.

Krista started snickering she was glad to see her spell worked. She wasn't sure it would since the first language to come to her mind when she sent the spell at him wasn't a real language. "Come again?"

The spell caused Ron to understand English but respond in something else. Ron thinking he was speaking English replied. "_Are you deaf I said you were a Death Eater_."

"Ron you aren't speaking English." Ginny said.

"_What the hell do you mean I'm not speaking English_?" Ron asked.

Draco was laughing as he said. "Krista you're a linguistic expert. What is he saying?"

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure since he is speaking a language I'm not fluent in. I really thought his accusations about you being like your father were uncalled for. So I sent a spell at him that is causing him to speak Klingon for the next couple of hours. I figured no one in this school would be able to translate that language. Even with my ability to translate languages I'm not fluent in easily, it would take me a while to translate anything in Klingon since it is a language created for the movie industry and it defies the rules of other languages." Ron realizing he wasn't being understood ran out of the Great Hall cursing in Klingon.

Crabb and Goyle had been watching the confrontation from the Slytherin table. They wanted answers so they walked up to Draco. The both had confused looks on their faces. "Why are you calling that Mudblood by her given name and why did she defend you?"

"Krista is in fact my cousin and not muggle born. Her blood is a pure as mine or Ginevra's." Draco said.

"Geneva is the name of the Gryffindor Blood Traitor, everyone on the train says you shagged?" Crabb asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. These two goons were so dim witted. "You idiots are half right. She isn't a blood traitor. But she was sorted into Gryffindor. And if you know what is good for you, you won't have a problem with her being my girlfriend."

"Yes Draco." Crabb and Goyle said as they went to sit back down at the Slytherin table.

Krista was watching the two goons leave. "Hey little cousin you want me to curse Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb for you. I think they might enjoy thinking they are girls for a week." She sneered.

Draco snickered. "Nah, I have a better use for them. But thanks for the offer." Draco then turned to face Ginny. He held out his hand to her. "Would you like to sit with me for dinner?"

Ginny grabbed his hand "I would love to." Ginny knew everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her and she didn't care. She allowed Draco to escort her towards the Slytherin table.

Draco paused for a moment when he was hit with a brilliant idea. He turned his head to face his cousin. "Krista, do you and Kaiba want to join us?"

"_High Priest, do you want to join Draco and Ginny at the Slytherin table_?" Krista asked over the telepathic link.

"_Sure, we need to start the implanting the plan we all discussed last week and now that Ginny and Draco have brought their love affair into the open now is as good of time as any_." Seto replied as he got out of his chair. He walked over to Krista and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then started to escort her to the Slytherin table.

"Draco why are those three joining our table?" Crabbed asked.

"Because I thought they would like to get away from Scar Head for a while." Draco sneered.

Krista snickered as she took a seat. Seto sat down next to her and entwined his fingers with hers. Soon the students all started to settle down as the staff started to enter the Great Hall. Dumbledore came up to the table. He stared at Ginny, Kaiba, and Krista. "Why are you three sitting here?" He asked.

Krista rolled her eyes. "Seto and I wanted to join my cousin for dinner. I didn't think that was against the rules." She snapped.

"I'm trying to promote inter house unity professor." Ginny said while giving Dumbledore the cheesiest grin she could.

"Sure you are Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said.

Ginny placed the palm of her hand on her heart. "What you don't believe me. Well maybe this will help." Ginny pulled Draco closer to her and started to kiss him very passionately.

Draco and Ginny were still kissing when Dumbledore said. "So Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are seeing each other."

"No Ginny just likes to shove her tongue down Draco's throat to get your goat." Krista stated sarcastically.

Draco and Ginny finally broke apart to get some air. Malfoy noticed that Dumbledore had a confused look on his face. He remembered how Snape had lied to Dumbledore about not knowing whom Ginny was seeing and decided he needed to help protect Snape's cover. "You looked shocked. Oh, let me guess you already thought that Ginevra was involved with a Slytherin because of her hair. Yeah my cousin told me how you crashed her wedding, sorry I missed you crashing it. I had run to the restroom so I missed seeing the crashing of the party. I'm betting you then asked Professor Snape and of course, he couldn't answer you. I never told him I was seeing Ginevra and at my cousins wedding, I was disguised since she knew there would be some people showing up who didn't like me. I don't make a habit out of telling my Head of House the names of women I bed." Draco said. He then quickly cleared his mind focusing on a memory to teach the old man a lesson if he tried to verify the truth from him.

"Not that you even remember most of their names." Kaiba teased.

"Kaiba take that remark and shove it up your ass!" Draco retaliated.

Dumbledore's suspicions about Draco's story were bugging him. He knew he couldn't get the truth from Kaiba, Krista, or Ginny but he figured Draco's mind would be a good target to read. When Draco felt the penetration on his mind he smirked as he saw Dumbledore's face turn red with embarrassment. "What is the matter Dumbledore?"

"I just wasn't expecting that. I guess you have a lot on your mind Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall walked up with the sorting hat. "Professor Dumbledore what is the matter?"

Krista smirked. "Professor McGonagall. If I'm not mistaken the old fool just extracted images from Draco's mind."

McGonagall was shocked. "Is that true Albus."

"I was tring to verify the truth from Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall shook her head. She really couldn't understand the headmaster's motivations. First, he kept picking on Potter now he was picking on Malfoy. "You really should stop doing that it is an invasion of the students' privacy."

"Minerva I needed answers." Dumbledore stated.

"I hope they were worth it." McGonagall said with her voice dripping with disgust.

"I don't want to discuss it. Are the first years ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes they are waiting outside the Hall." McGonagall replied.

"Bring them in." Dumbledore ordered.

"Are you going to make us leave and go back to the Gryffindor table?" Ginny asked.

"You aren't being disruptive so you can eat here tonight, but tomorrow morning I want you three back with the Gryffindors." Dumbledore said.

Kaiba was fed up with Dumbledore's antics. "Bite me old man! I'll eat wherever I damn well please! I get sick of you ordering me around!" They annoyed CEO hollered.

"Mr. Kaiba do you want to be in detention before school starts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fuck off old man! You wouldn't dare put me in detention, it might risk a confiscation of my laptop. If you remember you promised not to let our electronics get confiscated prior to having us come to Hogwarts." Stated the confident CEO.

"As I recall Mr. Kaiba I said I wouldn't confiscate them, I don't remember saying I would prevent them from being confiscated." Dumbledore said.

Kaiba looked over at Krista and gave her a smile. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew the answer to his next question but asked it anyway. "Imzadi what was the exact wording."

Krista gave Kaiba a wink to communicate that he was correct in his assumptions. She then turned to face Dumbledore. "The contract stated and I quote, _if Seto Kaiba is successful in getting electronics to work in magical environments they will not be confiscated_. If any of your staff confiscates them you will fall to the curse on that contract you signed. I didn't put what you said exactly since it closed the loophole for you getting your ass cursed if another member of your staff confiscated our electronics. It isn't my fault you didn't read it carefully enough to catch that. My advice to you, make sure your staff knows not to confiscate our electronics."

Dumbledore's body let out a visible shiver. "I'll tell the staff to leave your electronics alone. Now will you at least tell me what happened to Mr. Weasley? He ran to Madam Pomfrey but she doesn't understand what he is saying."

"He pissed me off so I wanted him to shut up. I just sent a small Language Changing Spell at him. I found the spell in a book that Sensei gave Seto and me as a wedding gift. It is titled _101 Spells to use on Your Spouse During a Fight_. The red headed jerk will be fine in a couple of hours when the spell wears off. Don't ask me for the counter spell because I never looked it up." Krista explained..

Dumbledore shook his head. These students were a handful. But in time, they would see that he was right. Dumbledore was certain of that. "Fine since there wasn't any damage I'll just go."

"Most intelligent thing he has done all night." Grumbled the CEO.

Krista leaned over and whispered. "Draco, what did the old fool see when he attempted to read your mind?"

"The night Ginevra came to see me over Easter Break. He only got as far as me slipping off her robe before he stopped the penetration on my mind." Draco replied.

McGonagall came into the hall leading a group of first years. The sorting hat broke into song to signify the beginning of the sorting. Krista found that the hat was giving a similar warning as last year. The song was about uniting in order to survive the danger that is brewing in the magical world. When it was done singing, McGonagall started to call the first years to the stool to be sorted.

Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "Welcome back students to a new year at Hogwarts. Now let's eat."

As soon as Dumbledore sat down, Marik leaped onto the top of the Gryffindor table. "Students of Hogwarts listen up. It is time we listen to the hat and have a little inter house unity by playing a game."

Bakura then leaped up next to Marik. "We shall have a little fun with Karaoke Hogwarts style."

"Rules are simple, choose a song to sing." Marik waved his wand in the air while continuing his instructions. "Bakura will patch the song thorough the PA system. The lyrics will magically appear in mid air. Thanks to a little charm we found in our six year book, that we tweaked a bit."

"You will get points for singing on key, dance moves, and any magic you can perform while signing. Pretty much put on a good show and get points." Bakura added. "The student with the highest points will get receive a special prize from Marik and myself."

"A whole batch of Weasley fireworks complete with our special rocket. Only this time the rocket will shower the room you set it off in with Puking Pestles instead of condoms and no 24 hour musical is attached to them!" Marik hollered.

"Now for all of you who are unfamiliar with Karaoke Hogwarts style I present the Queen of the Underground, Krista Kaiba to give you a demonstration." Bakura yelled.

Krista stood up from her chair. She walked to the front of the tables. "Bakura , _Holding out for a Hero_ in the style of Bonnie Tyler."

"You got it!" Bakura hit a button on the remote in his hands that cased the lights to go out in the hall and the music to start playing.

As the into to Krista's song filled the Great Hall she performed a silent Summoning Charm. Soon the microphone flew into Krista's left hand. She then cast a charm that illumined the entire hall. As she was singing her song, she started by casting a summoning charm that placed her cauldron directly in front of her. With each line in the song, she made it look like she was brewing a potion. She continued to summon her ingredients and add them as she sang. When she got to the line about needing a Superman, she used a non-verbal charm. The charm levitated Kaiba in the air and caused him to fly around the great hall. When her song came to the end, the potion she had created in the front of the hall erupted in a magnitude of different colors. When the colors dissipated Seto found himself standing in front of Krista.

"_Royal Sorceress, how did you do that?_" Kaiba asked telephonically.

"_I used a Fireworks Display Potion to mask the Shadow Portal I used to transport you from your seat to me._" Krista replied.

"_You are an amazing woman, but if you ever levitate me around the room again..._" Kaiba began.

"_You'll make me wear the French Maid outfit again_." Krista interrupted.

Kaiba pulled Krista by her waist and started kissing her. Their kiss was interrupted by a drawl. "You call singing a song and making it look like you conjured a man impressive. I can do better." Draco sneered as he waved his wand causing the lights to come back on. He walked over to Bakura to request his song.

"Looks like Draco Malfoy thinks that it is okay to party with the school. I hope some of you other Slytherins will try this game next it is fun. But first, Marik and I need to rate Krista's performance." Marik and Bakura pointed their wands in the air and each conjured a number.

Bakura's number was 7.69 and Marik gave Krista's performance a 7.12.

Marik was staring at the staff table when he saw Professor Slughorn. He elbowed Bakura in the rib. "Hey buddy look at the new professor. Last year we had a Hutt for a teacher. Now this year we have Gungon. Maybe next year we'll get a Wookie."

Bakura started belting his evil laugh. "Oh Professor Gungon I only have one thing to say to you. _Monsters out there, leaking in here. Weesa all sinking and no power. Whena yousa thinking wesa in trouble_?"

"Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura, just continue with your game. I'm finding it most interesting. To mix magic with music." Dumbledore said. He couldn't believe it. It appeared that his intuition about his group of exchange students was correct after all. They were trying to unite the school in music and showing off the magic they had leaned the previous year. This was a most wonderful development.

Snape got the feeling in the pit of his stomach that the pranksters were up to something. He couldn't shake the felling that they were playing the old man. Snape didn't care if his students manipulated the old man or not. He just was worried about the students in the school. He decided to voice his concern in a way that would let him know exactly what the headmaster was thinking. "Headmaster, are you sure you want to let them continue this game? What if it is a Shadow Game? We don't need the entire student body stuck in a Penalty Game." Snape said in a whisper.

"Severus have faith these students are using our magic just look at how well Mrs. Kaiba did her potion. They are finally joining our side." Dumbledore replied. The old man's reply caused Snape to have to suppress the need to burst out laughing at Dumbledore. Well now that Snape knew that Dumbledore felt that his students were loyal to the headmaster now all that needed to be discovered was what the pranksters were really up to.

"_Did the old fool just give Bakura and Marik a complement and a green light on disrupting dinner?_" Krista asked over the courts mind link.

"_This is the same guy who gave us detention for singing in the great hall last year_!" Yugi replied.

"_This is Karaoke not the final number in act one of Rent_." Atem reasoned.

"_Obviously he thinks that if the school unites they will all fight this war his way. And he believes we are cooperating with him_!" Kaiba relayed.

"_He seems to forget that even Sensei fears that some students in this school will eventually become Death Eaters right after graduation._" Krista added.

"_Let's hope that we can keep that from happening_." Atem sent.

"_Well, Pharaoh, that is what this game is for_!" Bakura replied.

"_What do you mean, Tomb Robber?_" Atem asked.

"_Duh the whole game is a shadow game so that the Innocent One can judge the student's hearts and the Royal Sorceress can see if they are on the path towards being a death eater._" Marik relayed.

"_And why am I now being informed_!" Atem yelled.

"_Because you would have tried stopped it_." Marik replied.

"_What is the Penalty Game for cheating_?" Kaiba asked.

"_High Priest, you are dumb, it kind of hard to cheat at karaoke_." Bakura replied.

"_Trust us no student is going to get a Penalty Game._" Marik added.

"_Royal sorceress, did you know they were planning on making this a Shadow Game_?" Atem asked.

"_I suspected it since the Tomb Robber is the master instigator of Shadow Games_." Krista replied.

"_And you why didn't say something_?" Kaiba asked.

"_Because I thought it was obvious what his intentions were and figured you did too. I actually am getting some good readings of the students it seems that the entire student body is connected to this game_." Krista replied.

"_You two are in so much trouble! I'm going to send you both to the Shadow Realm for the next week for this._" Atem threatened.

Yugi sensing the Pharaoh's rage intervened. "_Pharaoh, even though they should have said something, no one is getting hurt and it will help us to find out how to keep most of the next generation of magic from becoming evil. Since most of us will be here next year trying to keep all hell from breaking loose._"

"Bakura what the fuck is taking so long? I'd like to kick my cousin's ass in this game sometime this century." Draco yelled.

"Sorry Malfoy took me a while to upload the song you wanted." Bakura replied.

"Ladies and gents, now for a little entertainment Linkin Park style!" Marik hollered.

Draco whispered to his cousin "Bakura took so long because you all were having one of your mental conversations weren't you?" Krista nodded her head.

Draco waved his wand casting a non-verbal spell that extinguished all the light in the hall. As he sang the song _New Divide,_ he used his wand to conjure an indoor thunder and lightning storm. Every time the thunder roared and the lighting flashed, students kept jumping out of their seats. By the end of Draco's song, the entire student body was soaking wet. He waved his wand turning the lights back on.

Krista was waving her wand over herself casting a drying spell. "Cousin, you are lucky my leather skirt and shirt are weather treated. I would have hated to see you try to replace my clothes."

"You have to admit an indoor rain storm was more impressive than your little light show."

Bakura and Marik both raised their wands in the air. This time the numbers read 7.00 and 7.01.

"Oh come on my show was so much better than Krista's!" Draco yelled.

"You got me soaking wet, so I deducted points!" Bakura yelled.

"Next time cast a Shield Charm on your judges." Marik hollered at Draco. Malfoy was shaking his head as he went back to his table to eat his dinner.

The students of Hogwarts continued to enjoy their beginning of the school year feast and taking turns at karaoke. Soon the students noticed that dinner vanished and was replaced by dessert. Most of the student knew that this meant that within a few minutes Dumbledore would be standing up giving his usual start of term speech.

Ginny wanted to make sure she got to play the karaoke game too. She planned her performance so that she would be the last one of the night. She saw Dumbledore start to rise out of his chair to take the podium. "Hey Bakura, you think there is enough time to do one more song."

Dumbledore smiled and sat down. "After Miss Weasley is done we do have to call it a night. It is getting late. And I have a few start of term notices, before dismissing you for your dorms."

Ginny smirked. She jotted down the song she wanted and levitated it over to Bakura. Bakura looked at the song. "I think I can get that one for you. I know it is in my repertoire somewhere."

Ginny waved her wand and muttered an incantation during the intro to her song. She then quickly muttered several more incantations while waving her wand over her body. When the intro to her song was over she cast a final spell to conjure candles that illuminated the hall to reveal that she had successful changed out of her school robe and was wearing an emerald green floor length formal dress. Her hair had been magically pulled up into to a bun. Her Red Eye replica earrings and necklace were glittering in the candlelight. She then started to sing _Don't Cry for me Argentina_.

When Ginny finished her song the Hall remained silent for a few minutes. Krista stood to her feet and started clapping. Soon most of the school joined Krista in giving Ginny a standing ovation. Draco even ran up to Ginny and gave her a huge kiss in front of the entire school.

"Well I guess that means Ginny wins the game." Bakura said. He and Marik pointed their wands in the air. They both conjured a number 10.

"Sweet Thing, you look beautiful, and sing like an angel." Draco whispered softly in Ginny's ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her back to her chair.

Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "Welcome back students before I have you go to your dormitories I have a few announcements. If you didn't already notice, we have a new staff member this year. Professor Slughorn will be your potions teacher and Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Now off to bed."

All the students started to file off towards their dorms. Ginny gave Draco a kiss goodnight as she felt a sadness tug at her heart. She wasn't sure how she would like being in bed alone tonight. Noticing that she looked sad Draco whispered. "After McGonagall does the night time bed check, meet me in the corridors outside the potion classroom. I'll sneak you into my private room."

"You have a private room?" Ginny stated.

"Of course it is set aside for the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and is just adjacent to the Slytherin common room."

"How is it the Slytherin Captain gets their own chambers and I'm still stuck in the girls dorm in Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny said.

"Slytherins tend to buy a lot of perks. Or did you not know that." Draco teased.

"I'll text you as soon as McGonagall does the bed check." Ginny said.

Draco leaned over and gave Ginny one more kiss good night. "Catch you later."

Krista gave her cousin a hug. She then took Seto's hand in hers and the two walked out of the great hall. As they were approaching their dorm, they saw Professor Snape outside their pyramid portrait door.

"Evening Sensei, something tells me you were waiting for us." Kaiba said.

"I need to know was Bakura's little karaoke game a Shadow Game?" Snape said.

"It was. He felt it was necessary given the current state of the war. Yugi judge the hearts of the students and I saw the path they are currently walking." Krista explained.

"I take it none of the students were harmed." Snape said.

"No student was harmed and they were completely unaware of the game being a Shadow Game." Kaiba stated.

"What did you discover during the game?" Snape asked.

"For safety reason I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this. Most of the students are on a path that will lead to a side that wants to end Voldemort. However, about 95% of the students in your house are on a path that will lead to being a Death Eater. There are also a few students from other houses that if they continue on the path they are walking they will be Death Eaters as well. Some are further down that path then others."

"I always knew that a majority of the students in my house would become future death eaters if the Dark Lord wins the war. I'll let you go now. I'm sure you are exhausted with having to deal with a time change. See you tomorrow. Don't be late to my class." Snape said.

"We won't Snape Sensei." Krista said with a bow.

Snape nodded while wondering if he would ever be comfortable being bowed at. He walked down the hall with his robe billowing behind him. Krista turned to face the door to their dorm. She pulled out her ace. Holding it up to the door, she said. "Krista Kaiba the Light Magician." Taking Seto's hand in hers the two walk into the common room then into their bedroom. Both knowing that come morning their lives would be filled with more magic and more danger.

* * *

Please Review


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 29

The members of the Duelists Dorm were walking towards the Great Hall. They had their duel disks strapped to their arms and their signature dueling outfits on under their school robes. They all knew that today was the start of a new school year. As they were about to enter the hall they saw Ginny and Draco walking hand in hand.

"Well well well looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night." Krista teased causing most members of the group to blush from embarrassment.

Luna came walking towards the group. "Are you all ready for classes to begin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Grumbled the CEO

"Now we each need to start Operation Fall Out. Last night was a good step and we have until the end of the year to pull it off." Atem commanded.

Marik rolled his eyes. "We know that Pharaoh."

"I think we should continue to eat at different tables. That will make believers out of those who are on a path towards being a Death Eater." Yugi suggested.

"And allies either for us or the Order for those who are on a path that leads to ending Voldemort." Atem added.

"I thought the Court wasn't in favor of the Order." Harry stipulated.

"We don't agree with Dumbledore's methods because he insists on manipulating the students to his side. Where we want them to choose. He in a sense takes away their free will" Krista explained.

"But we will fight side by side with member of the Order since we intend to have an alliance with them when it comes time to fight the final battle to bring down Voldemort." Seto added.

"You mean similar to how several countries formed an alliance to take out the Nazis during the second world war." Hermione said.

"Precisely my Queen. We will have our way of fighting and they will have theirs. But we have the same goal which is to take out Voldemort." Atem said.

"But we are taking it a step further we not only want Voldemort gone, we need to keep a war like this from happening again so we are opening people's minds." Krista commented.

"So for those who are on a path towards being a death eater can't one of you just give them a mind crush like Kaiba did to Draco?" Harry asked.

"No since a mind crush is only beneficial when the one on the receiving end has something that needs to be banished to bring out something that is repressed. With Draco only his prejudice needed to be banished. To get him on the right path. It brought out the good that what was actually suppressed in his soul. Draco on the subconscious level was questioning his up bring because of the mental abuse from his father. But the prejudice in him was clouding that and by stripping it away it made everything clear." Krista explained.

"Also that idea is completely impractical. In every society there is going to be some ceramal activities. The world isn't an utopia. Not to mention we can't save everyone. We are sorcerers and sorceresses not gods. That is why there are prisons and cops to take care of the criminals." Kaiba added.

"Some of the students don't have any doubts in fact some have evil already consuming their souls. They are just waiting for graduation to join the Death Eaters." Yugi said.

Harry was shocked. His friends seemed to not be troubled in the slightest by the results of the Shadow Game. "And the fact that some in this school are headed towards being a Death Eater doesn't bother you guys?"

"Of course it bothers us. But the thing about the Death Eaters is take out their leader and the organization will crumble. Which is why you must complete your destiny, Chosen One." Krista replied.

"The Death Eaters will end up going to Azkaban after the Chosen One completes his destiny." Atem said.

"I sure hope you all are right." Harry said.

"You need to have more faith. We are all in this together." Yugi said.

"To pull off everything and keep as many safe from harm we must follow our plan." Atem commanded.

"I understand my role, I just hope it doesn't come to bite us in the ass. I don't want to have to attend another funeral." Harry confessed.

"There will always be casualties in war, but we are going to try our hardest to minimize the death of those who chose the side of justice." Krista stated.

"And take out as many Death Eaters as possible." Luna added.

"Hence the birth of Operation Fall Out. It is essential that we convince everyone in the school of our intentions we want them to believe before I run out of time." Draco stated.

"Why not just finish off the old man today?" Harry asked.

"Because the knowledge in his head needs to be passed on to the you. I've been given a year to complete my mission and I'm going to use the time I was given." Draco said.

"I just wish I knew what Dumbledore was planning for these lessons." Harry commented.

Marik smirked when he was hit with an idea. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."

"What is your idea Tomb Keeper?" Atem asked.

"If we could get Dumbledore to lower his Occlumency shield for just a fraction of time. I could read his mind." The Tomb Keeper replied.

Bakura started laughing. "What if I could create a big enough distraction would that work?"

Draco pondered for a few moments before responding. "It would have to make Dumbledore's emotions break the surface and keep him distracted long enough to not notice the penetration."

"I could try embarrassing him with some of my sexual commentary." Krista suggested.

"Not strong enough." Harry stipulated.

Luna had been listening to the conversation and came up with an idea. "I know how to distract Dumbledore. Just wait for my signal." Luna said in her sing song voice. She then bid everyone a good day and went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

Bakura started laughing insanely. "I can't wait to see what Luna has planned. I'm going to join Padma for breakfast at the Ravenclaw table." Ryou then left the group and went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I just hope this works." Marik said.

"Worse case scenario, we don't get anything from the old man." Krista stated.

The rest of the gang started to head into the great hall for breakfast. Atem, Harry, Marik and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. As the others were sitting down at the Slytherin table a Hufflepuff girl with long black hair approached the group. "Hi Mokuba, how was your summer considering well you know."

Mokuba turned his head to face the girl. "Hi Yolanda. I am doing okay. It is just hard to lose your best friend."

"I know, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral." Yolanda said.

"Don't worry about it. You had your own to attend. I read about your grandma in the obituaries." Mokie replied.

"Well she was 109 so I guess it was her time." Yolanda stated.

"Mokie who is your friend?" Krista asked.

Mokuba hit his palm to his forehead. "Krista, I'm sorry. This is Yolanda. She is in my year and she was teamed up with Becky and me for potion project last term. The three of us became friends."

"Well Yolanda it is nice to meet you." Krista said. She extended her hand to the girl. Yolanda shook Krista's hand. While they were shaking hands Krista's Necklace activated itself giving her a vision that made her face to turn crimson.

"_Royal Sorceress, are you okay_?" Seto asked telepathically.

"_That was a vision I should never have seen. There are just some things that even I can't handle._" Krista replied.

"_What did you see_?" Seto asked.

"_I'll tell you later. Right now I just need some coffee. Hopefully it will clear my head._" Krista replied while pouring herself some coffee.

Ginny turned to face Yolanda. "Your Gwenog Jones' little sister aren't you?"

"I am." Yolanda said.

"Ginny who is Gwenog Jones." Krista asked.

Everyone at the table stared at Krista. They couldn't believe she would ask such a question. Ginny noticed the stares and figured she better intervene. "You know Krista should get a little more into Quidditch. Gwenog Jones is the captain of the Holyhead Harpies."

Krista started to feel her temper rise as she snapped. "Sorry I don't have time to run my organization, be a personal assistant to the CEO of the largest gaming corporation, cramming two years of study into one, and get into a game I have no interest in playing. I have to get to work. I want to have my status reports for the week done before my first class." Krista pulled out her laptop and started to work on it.

"Krista are you okay? Usually you aren't so testy." Ginny asked.

"I just haven't had my coffee yet, and I am a bit hormonal at the moment so sorry for snapping at you Ginny." Krista said as she started to drink her cup of coffee.

"Totally understandable I am hormonal too. PMS is a bitch!" Ginny said.

"Tell me about it." Krista replied.

Yolanda looked at Mokie. "Hey Mokuba would you like to join me at the Hufflepuff table so we can catch up?"

A big smile crept to Mokuba's face. "Can I eat with Yolanda big brother?" He asked.

"Sure." Kaiba said. He then pulled out his laptop and started to get to work on it.

Yolanda and Mokuba walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. Soon the tables in the great hall filled with food. The students were busy eating their breakfast and making small talk about the classes they were going to be starting.

Halfway into breakfast Luna got out of her seat at the Ravenclaw table. All eyes in the hall started to look at Luna as she walked up to the teachers table. She then walked up to Dumbledore and sat on his lap. "I know you can help me. You see the Nargles keep stealing my letters to Santa. I know you work for him and will give him my Christmas list for me." Luna said airily while looking the headmaster in the eyes.

Dumbledore turned bright red from embarrassment. "Miss Lovegood."

"Professor Dumbledore it is rude to interrupt. Now I want a pair of pink ballet style shoes complete with a return to sender spell for when the Nargles steal my shoes. Every year the Nargles steal my shoes and this year I want a pair that keep coming back to me. I also know that my friends each need something too. I think they all need a pair of roller-skates so they can perform _Starlight Express _I have really come to love Webber's work and would love to see that musical preformed by my friends. Oh and Krista needs insight to put all the pieces of her puzzle together. So tell Santa to give her some extra insight to go with her mind. And last but not least Neville needs a new Remembrall. I suspect the Nargles stole his other one even though he thinks that he lost it. And once again make sure that all stuff has a return to sender spell since the Nargles are really working extra hard right now at stealing everyone's stuff."

Dumbledore spent a few moments just staring at the blonde. "Miss Lovegood, I don't work for Santa Clause."

"I know it is all hush hush. But you really should have written down what I asked for so that you remember when you go see him." Luna replied. She quickly summoned a piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill. "Now write it down so that you don't forget and remember to give Santa the message before the Nargles steal the list again."

Dumbledore was speechless. But he figured he better humor Luna so he dipped the quill in the ink. He then proceeded to write down Luna's request. As he was writing Luna kept adding more things to her wish list. Dumbledore started to look flabbergasted at the behavior of Luna, but continued to smile as he jotted them down.

Krista was trying desperately to control her laughter. "_I think the old fool is sufficiently distracted Tomb Keeper_." She relayed over the telepathic link.

"_It is now or never. Let's see if Luna's distraction worked._" Marik replied. He then reached into his pants pocket. He wrapped his hand around the Millennium Eye. He focused all his energy to getting a quick look at what Dumbledore was planning for Harry. He soon saw a few quick flashes before releasing his grip on the Eye. He was pleased to see that Luna's distraction worked. He didn't get all the information because he didn't want to be caught. But he knew that at least Harry now would know what to expect.

Luna was turning her head around the hall while continuing to spat out more requests for presents. When she found Marik he gave her a wink to symbolize that her distraction was successful. Luna then glanced down to look over Dumbledore's list. She gave Dumbledore a nod and a grin. "Now that looks right. Now don't forget to get it to Santa right away." Before Dumbledore could say anything Luna got off his lap and returned to her seat.

"What is with that Loony Lovegood?" Parkinson said.

Ginny rose to her feet with her wand drawn. "Bitch do you want me to hex you again? Luna is a wonderful girl. So what if she is a little odd." Ginny yelled. Ginny continued her rant knowing what needed to be heard. "But she is a pureblood and she is brilliant. She just has some strange beliefs, but her beliefs don't make her any less of a talented witch."

Parkinson not wanting to be on the receiving end of Ginny's curse left the table and headed out of the great hall. She had a plan to get revenge for all the times Ginny hexed her and she knew she needed to put it into motion today.

The student body continued to eat their breakfast. Soon the tables were cleared and students started to exit out of the hall towards their first class. Ginny gave Draco a kiss goodbye before heading out of the Great Hall towards her first class.

Professor Snape went around giving all the sixth year students their schedules. He handed Krista hers and she glanced over it. "Looks like I have Defense, and Potions, this morning followed by Divination after lunch then Herbology." Krista said.

"My afternoon has Care of Magical Creatures." Kaiba stated.

"You are taking that at the NEWT level." Crabb said.

Kaiba stared at the bonehead. He couldn't believe that Crabb actually talked to him. "Yeah, this summer my wife successfully changed the law pertaining to dragons and I get to raise one as a class project this year. And if you have a problem with it. I'll feed you to my dragon when it is finally an adult." The CEO threatened.

Draco sent Kaiba a quick glare. This caused the CEO just to shrug. Malfoy shook his head the last thing Draco needed was to have his house hate Kaiba since that would be detrimental to the courts plan. "Crabb, I'm taking it too for the same reason, I still believe Hagrid is an oaf but I want a dragon."

"Draco, you are crazy to subject yourself to that oaf's classes again." Goyle said.

"At the NEWT level this year it is all about Dragon Keeping. I think I can handle whatever the buffoon comes up with. Since after the class is over I will have my own dragon." Malfoy sneered.

"I think Draco and Seto are the only ones taking that class at the NEWT level." Krista stated.

"We are." Draco replied.

"Looks like we have Arithmancy after Care of Magical Creature." Kaiba said.

"Seto since our sign off sheet needs be turned in by the end of today we should get the teachers we don't have today to sign off so we can do two years of study in one." Krista suggested.

"Imzadi, I couldn't agree more." Kaiba replied.

"You two are seriously taking years six and seven together?" Crabb asked.

"_Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are really starting to get on my nerves. How can someone be so stupid._" Krista complained telepathically.

"_They make the Mutt, look intelligent._" Kaiba replied.

"Draco, how the hell do you tolerate those two. Their lack of a brain is driving me insane." Krista whispered.

"They pretty much do everything I tell them to do. When they are no longer of use to me I'll throw them away like an old dish towel." Draco replied.

Krista cast a quick muffling charm before continuing the conversation. "Word of warning be careful around those two. They are on the opposite path."

"I know that. Their fathers were among the death eaters that were in Egypt. They have been bragging about taking their father's places for a year. I must say Kaiba made up a dozy of a spell that day." Draco said.

"Technically his past life influenced him to remember that spell." Krista stated.

"Let me guess, your spell book has that spell in it." Draco said.

"Of course. But that spell can only be performed by a shadow wielder who is at the sorcerer power level. If anyone at the apprentice level or spellcaster level tired to cast it. The magical and physical drain would kill them." Krista commented.

"Do they know what actually happened?" Kaiba asked.

"No, they are under the impression that their fathers ended up the victim of a dementors kiss. That was the excuse the ministry gave to all the family members of the soulless Death Eaters. It seems that only a few know what really happened." Draco explained.

"Dumbledore is on that list, but he seems to not correct anyone on their assumption that it was the dementors. He didn't even correct my testimony at dad's trial, when I left out the part of the Death Eaters being made soulless. And something tells me he obliterated that part of Bill's memory, not that I care. That thief could use a few memory anagrams erased." Krista said.

Kaiba smirked. "Dumbledore is trying to keep the fact that some of us have the power to strip people of their souls quiet. He thinks if we join him we won't do it again."

"Dumbass, he should know better than that by now." Krista snapped.

Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista waist. "Draco, Krista and I will see you later. We need to get some signatures before heading to class." Draco nodded before heading out of the great hall towards his first class.

Seto and Krista walked up to the staff table where Professor Babblings was sitting. "Professor Babblings, can we borrow a moment of your time?" Krista asked.

"I have a few minutes what do you two need?" Babblings asked.

"We just need your signature authorizing us to take year six and seven of your class in one year." Kaiba said.

Professor Babblings smiled. "Not a problem." Krista and Kaiba each handed her their sheets. Professor Babblings quickly signed both sheets.

"I have a class of third years to get to. See the both of you tomorrow." Professor Babblings said.

"Next we need to find Flitwick." Seto stated.

Krista scanned the Great Hall. She then pointed to the Ravenclaw table. "He is over there. It looks like he is trying to get his sixth year students organized." She said.

Kaiba looked at the Gryffindor table. "Professor McGonagall is doing the same."

"So Flitwick then McGonagall?" Krista asked.

"Yep." Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista's waist as they headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

The two waited for several moments as Flitwick kept trying to figure out which of his students could take which NEWTS. "I'm so glad Sensei took care of that over the summer for us." Krista said.

"He seems to be the only Head of House who took care of business before term started." Kaiba replied.

Krista stated tap her fingernails on the table. "Okay I will not be late for my first Defense class." She snapped.

Kaiba looked at his watch. "We have about twenty minutes to finish with the signatures and get to class."

Krista decided that she needed to speed up this process. "Hey what's up Doc?" She asked.

Flitwick looked over at Krista. "Mrs. Kaiba are you addressing me?"

Krista smirked. "I just needed to get your attention. Seto and I want to take both sixth and seventh year Charms this year and we need your John Hancock on these pieces of parchment." Krista handed Flitwick the two parchments.

"John Hancock?" Flitwick asked.

"It is an American term for signature." Kaiba replied.

"Sure I'll sign. By all means I'll let you two take both years together." Flitwick said. The short professor quickly signed both lists. He then handed them back to Krista and Seto.

"Thanks Professor and tell Dopey hi for me will you." Krista said.

Krista and Kaiba left the Ravenclaw table and headed towards the Gryffindor table. When they approached the Gryffindor table, they found McGonagall trying desperately to sort out Neville schedule.

"Now Neville you have no trouble with getting into Herbology in fact Professor Sprout will be thrilled that you will be joining her NEWT classes with an Outstanding OWL. And Defense Against the Dark Arts just fine with your Exceeds Expectations. The problem is your Transfiguration request. I'm sorry but an Acceptable isn't good enough I think you would have trouble keeping up with my class. But I am curious why do you want to take a NEWT in Transfiguration? I never got the impression you liked the class." McGonagall said.

Neville mumbled. "Gran wants me to take it."

"Humph, well I think your grandma needs to be proud of the grandson she has. Not the one she thinks she should have. I have noticed that you got the required OWL grade for Charms why not try for a NEWT in Charms?" McGonagall suggested.

Neville cast his eyes to the ground. "Gran thinks charms is a soft option."

"Well you should take Charms and I'll write a letter to your grandmother telling her just because she failed her Charms OWL the subject isn't worthless." McGonagall stated.

Neville lifted his head. His eyes showed excitement. "Okay I'll take Charms too." Neville said. McGonagall then tapped her wand to a piece of parchment and handed Neville back his schedule.

"Next." When Krista and Kaiba steeped forward holding out their sign off sheets. "Ah yes, Albus mentioned you two would be stopping by to see me today to get my signature." McGonagall quickly signed the sheets. "Now I expect both of you to get at least an Exceeds Expectations on your NEWT this spring."

"We intended to get Outstanding." Krista bragged.

"Even better. See you both tomorrow morning." McGonagall said.

"We'll be on time, but we need to run to make it to our first class. Thanks again Professor McGonagall." Krista and Kaiba left the great hall in a run. They knew they only had about five minutes to get to Snape's class on time. They finally arrived at the classroom just as the bell was ringing signifying the start of class.

"Glad to see you two decided to show up." Snape growled.

"Sensei we are technically on time and we would have been here sooner but we needed to get some signatures." Krista explained.

"Take a seat and we'll begin next time show up a little faster. I don't like waiting for students to take their seats." Snape stated.

"Yes Sensei." Krista and Kaiba said together.

Krista and Kaiba sat down and pulled out their laptops. Snape began his lecture while walking to the front of the class. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever changing, and eternal. Trying to fight them is like trying to fight a Lernaean Hydra. Each time you cut off one of its head a new one grows in its place. The new one is more fierce and more clever than its predecessor. You are fighting what is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible." Snape explained. Students were frantically taking notes while listening to Snape's descriptions. "Therefore your defenses must be just as flexible and inventive as the art you wish to destroy."

Snape waved his wand conjuring a picture. "See the effects of falling victim to the Cruciatus Curse." The picture showed a witch scream out in pain. Snape then waved his wand again conjuring a new picture. "Feel the effects of the Dementor's Kiss." This time the picture showed a wizard lining on the ground with a vacant expression on his face. Once again Snape waved his wand. "Provoke the aggression of the Inferius." This time the picture showed a bloody mass on the ground.

Bakura raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Bakura?" Snape asked.

"Sensei what the fuck is an Inferius?" Bakura asked.

Snape shook his head. "You should have read your textbook before coming to class. Let me see a show of hands on who read the text book." Hermione, Krista, Draco, and Kaiba all rose their hands.

Snape glanced around the room. He knew that this year he would have his work cut out for him. "Mr. Kaiba tell Mr. Bakura what an Inferius is."

Seto turned to face Ryou. "Bakura an Inferius is a corps that has been bewitched by a wizard."

"Oh you mean a zombie." Bakura stated.

Marik gave Bakura a high five. "_Night of the Living Dead_ is coming to life."

"Watch out or they'll eat you!" Bakura yelled.

"Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar you are disrupting my class with your muggle references. You will now serve detention with me this evening. One more ridiculous outburst and it'll be for a week!" Snape hollered.

"_Couldn't go a class without detention could you._" Krista sent over the courts shared mind link.

"_We want to eventually have the school record for most detention_." Marik replied.

"Sir has an Inferius actually been spotted. Is he actually using them?" Parvati asked.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferius in the past. You would be wise to assume he will use them again." Snape sneered. "Now if I'm not mistaken with the exception of a few in this class you are all novices with the use of non verbal spells. For those who have never cast a non verbal spell can any of you tell me the benefit of using a non verbal spell."

Hermione raised her hand. "It gives you a split second advantage over your opponent since they don't know what spell you are casting."

"Correct however your answer was verbatim from _The Standard Book of Spell Grade Six_. But none the less your answer is correct." Snape said. "This kind of magic is more difficult and requires extreme concentration. Not all are capable of progressing to this kind of magic. I'll be pairing you off so that you can try to cast non verbal curses and non verbal repelling charms at each other."

Snape went around the room pairing off the students. To help reinforce the appearance that Draco and Harry didn't get along with each Snape made them a sparring pair. He also paired Ron with Pansy. Once all the class had been paired off the class spent the rest of the class attempting to curse each other. Hermione, Krista, Draco, and Kaiba were successful at casting their spells non verbally. However the rest of the class tended to whisper the curses instead of doing them non verbally.

Soon it was time to dismiss the class. "I must say this class has too many students with no brains and discipline for being able to cast spells non verbally. I expect you all to improve by next class. Homework is an essay on the importance of non verbal spells due next class. You are all dismissed." Snape said.

The class started to file out of the classroom. While Ron was packing up his belongings, Pansy walked up to him and handed him a piece of parchment. "I have a job that needs done, I'll pay you 1000 galleons. The job I need done is on that piece of parchment."

Ron read the parchment. "I can have this done by dinner time. But since I don't trust any of you snakes, I insist on my payment now."

Parkinson smirked. "Not a problem." She reached into her book bag and pulled out a small money bag. "Here is your money! But if you don't have the job done by dinner time, I'll curse you."

"Whatever." Ron said as he walked out of the classroom and headed towards his next class.

Unbeknownst to Ron and Parkinson their conversation was overheard by Harry. Harry knew that Ron was up to something and figured he should fill in his friends in their next class. Harry ran all the way to the potions classroom where he found the rest of his gang. He was out of breath as he approached them. Once he caught his breath he repeated the encounter to his friends.

"That is interesting. I wonder what Parkinson paid the red headed asshole to do?" Atem asked.

"Maybe paying off guys is the only way she knows how to get laid." Krista replied.

"Merlin's beard Krista. Now I'm never going to get the image out of my head." Harry yelled.

"I say we keep an eye on the situation. Whatever Ron was paid to do will become apparent by dinner time." Hermione suggested.

"I agree with my Queen. Let's just wait this out and get to class." "Atem stated.

The gang all entered the dungeon classroom. As soon as they entered the room Krista's senses were overpowered by the most seductive scents she could imagine. The scents caused Krista's temperature to rise. She started to fan herself with her palm. "Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?"

"I'm fine. I think it is just you." Harry said.

Krista continued to become more flushed. "Imzadi are you..." Kaiba started only to have Krista stop him with a very passionate kiss. Kaiba pulled Krista by the waist in order to bring her in closer.

"Okay you two need to break it up." Atem commanded. However Kaiba and Krista weren't paying attention. Kaiba while still kissing Krista pressed her up against the wall and lifted her slightly off the ground. Krista taking the hint wrapped her legs around Kaiba's waist.

Hermione was observing the behavior of Kaiba and Krista. She walked over to a table that had several potions bubbling on it. "I know what has Krista and Kaiba victims to their hormones."

Atem walked over to Hermione. "What is it my Queen."

Hermione pointed to a potion that was admitting steam in characteristic spirals. "See this potion right here it is Amortenia."

"What?" Atem asked.

"The most powerful love potion in our world. It is rumored to smell different to everyone by what attacks them." Hermione explained.

"So that is why I smell something in this room that is a combination of your perfume, pomegranate wine, and burning candles." Atem reasoned.

"Precisely. With Krista it is most likely a combination of several aphrodisiacs." Hermione stated.

"Which given Krista's overactive sex drive the smell alone put her into overdrive." Atem said while shaking his head.

"And of course Kaiba wouldn't turn down a make out session with his wife." Hermione added.

"Well we better break them apart before they start to undress each other." Draco suggested.

"I've got an idea." Yugi said. He grabbed his cauldron out of his book bag. He cast a quick spell with his wand and walked over to "Hey you two need to cool off!" Yugi tossed the contents at his two friends.

Krista and Kaiba were instantly covered in ice water. "What the hell was that for?" Kaiba yelled.

"We have class make out later." Yugi said.

"Sorry I just..." Krista started.

"Don't worry about it." Atem interrupted.

"Just be glad Professor Slughorn isn't here yet, you would have found yourself in detention!" Hermione teased.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but let's take our seats." Kaiba ordered. The members of the group started to take their seats. Kaiba playfully swatted Krista's ass before taking a seat.

Atem rolled his eyes at the couple's playful banter. "_Innocent One, make sure you have more ice water in case the Royal Sorceress and the High Priest lose self control again_." Atem ordered over the shared mind link.

"_Not funny Pharaoh._" Kaiba replied.

"_Let me guess the reason this room smells like Gadiva Chocolate, strawberries and lavender is because one of the potions on that table is Amortenia._" Krista relayed.

"_That is what the Queen said_." Yugi replied.

Krista and Kaiba each cast a drying spell on their clothes. While everyone one else started pull out their supplies for class. Harry let out a groan when he saw an unpleasant sight out of the corner of his eye. A sight that made sure to keep his distance from Hermione. "Ron you are taking Potions?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I just didn't know I would be able to take it until today!" Ron yelled.

"Must have got an Exceeds Expectations instead of an Outstanding." Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah I did. But since Snape is no longer teaching this class, I found out this morning I could take it. And once I graduate it will be my extreme pleasure to arrest you." Ron stated.

"Why would you arrest me?" Malfoy asked.

"You and all the exchange students are Dark Wizards and I will be the Auror to bring you to Azkaban." Ron bragged.

"That explains why you are taking this class. But you will never be an Auror you are too much of a prick not to mention too easy to bribe." Stated the egotistical CEO.

Slughorn entered the classroom from his private cupboard. "Sorry for the delay class, but I needed to make sure that my prize for today was fully finished." He said.

Ron raised his hand. "Professor Slughorn, I don't have a textbook yet since I didn't know I could take this class."

"Yes Professor McGonagall told me I would have a student from her house. You can use ingredients out of the store and I know there should be a book around here somewhere." Slughorn rummaged through an old cupboard. "Alas. Here you go. One textbook for you."

Slughorn handed Ron a textbook that was in terrible condition. Ron just looked at it and shrugged as he went to sit down. He pulled out an extendable ear. He wanted to overhear any of their conversations.

"Now class we will start by naming some of the potions I have set out. I already heard you all discussing the love potion and I'm thrilled you recognized it. Now which house gets the twenty points?" Slughorn asked.

"My dorm isn't part of the house cup." Hermione stated.

"Well then how about you join my next dinner party instead Miss..." Slughorn stated.

"Granger, Sir." Hermione finished.

Slughorn started stoking his chin. "Granger did you say? Are you related to Hector Granger founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Petitioners

"No Sir. I'm muggle born." Hermione said.

"Oh then you must be the one Harry says was one of the top in his class." Slughorn said enthusiastically.

"Yes sir she is." Harry replied.

"Now class I will give you the rest of the class period to create a decent Draft of the Living Death. You will find the instructions on page 10 in your textbooks." Slughorn said as he pulled out a little vial filled with a gold potion. He held it up to the class. "For the student who brews the best potion this will be your prize."

"That is a vial of Felix Felicis AKA Liquid Luck or as my husband says it should be renamed to _Mutt's Only Hope to Win a Duel_!" Krista exclaimed.

Slughorn started laughing. "Mrs. Kaiba I presume."

"That is me." Krista said.

"It is nice to have a face to go with your voice." Slughorn stated.

"_Boy Professor Gungon sure likes to kiss peoples' asses doesn't he_?" Kaiba stated telepathically.

"_That shouldn't be anything new to you High Priest_." Atem replied.

"_Shut up_." Kaiba retaliated.

The class got to work on their Potions. Harry started laughing when he heard Ron cursing loudly about the previous owner of his book crossing out instructions. "Maybe Ron will flunk out before he has a chance to pass this class." He stated.

Krista was working steadily on her potion. When she got to the instruction on cutting the Sopophorous Bean, she just ignored the cutting and grabbed her dagger crushing it. She dumped the juice from the bean into her potion. Her potion instantly turned a lighter shade. "How did you do that, Krista?" Hermione asked.

"Just crush the beans it works better than cutting them." Krista replied without looking up from her work.

"Are you trying to make your potion explode?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sticking with the instructions as is." Hermione stated.

"Suit yourself Hermione. I do know what I'm doing." Krista said.

"Care to explain?" Yugi asked.

"If you think of potion brewing like cooking. The instructions in the text book would be like a recipe for a dish in the Betty Crocker Cookbook. But a gourmet chef will adapt the recipe to make it work better." Krista explained.

"I think I better move before Krista's experiment explodes." Yugi said. He picked up his things and moved a table at the far end of the dungeon.

Krista laughed at her friend. "My potion will be perfect watch and see." Ron had overheard the little argument and noticed that the crossed out instruction matched what Krista had done. Even though he thought she was a Death Eater, perhaps she did know a thing or two about potions. He decided to give it a try and realized she was correct crushing the bean worked better than trying to cut it.

The class continued to work on their potions. Slughorn was walking around looking at the potions. He noticed that Ron's and Krista's were the best so far. He figured if it came to a tie on who's was best, the winner of his little prize would be the witch or wizard who finished first.

The class was down to the last five minutes of class. When Krista raised her hand. "Finished!" She exclaimed.

Slughorn walked over to her cauldron. "My that is perfect. I have only had a few students who did that well the first time through. Now need to see if anyone did better." Slughorn continued to walk around the room when he came to Ron's potion. "That one is brewed to perfection just like Mrs. Kaiba's."

"Does that mean I win your lucky potion." Ron asked.

"Nope Mrs. Kaiba finished first so this vial is hers." Slughorn handed Krista the vial. "Now class I want an essay written on the effects of the Draft of Living Death to be handed in next class period. Dismissed."

Krista looked at the potion in her hand. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? I'm never going to take it. Hey cousin you want it?" Krista asked while holding out to Draco.

"You sure you don't want it?" Draco asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me Liquid Luck has twice the amount of Powder Daza Root when compared to other potions!" Krista exclaimed.

"I believe the only potion that doesn't have that preservative is the Wolfsbane Potion." Draco said.

"Correct since Wolfsbane Potion must be taken right after it is brewed it doesn't require an ingredient to increase its shelf life. Ironically all potions that require it are useless without the preservative too." Krista explained.

"You sure know a lot about Daza Root." Kaiba said.

"I researched it quite thoroughly before starting Hogwarts." Krista stated. "Now Draco you never answered me, do you want this bottle of Liquid Luck?"

"Why don't you just hold on to it. There may come a time when someone you know may need it. Even if that person isn't you." Draco said.

Atem was observing Hermione's behavior. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she was gathering her things. "What's wrong my Queen."

"It is just Ron has never been top in potions how did he do better than me and just as good as Krista?" Hermione asked.

Atem looked down on the ground and noticed the extendable ear. He elbowed Hermione and pointed to it. "Maybe he thought that it would be fun to mimic Krista. Since she was doing her own thing with her potion." Atem

Hermione nodded. She then leaned over and whispered in Atem's ear. "Maybe, but I think we should have Ginny keep her ears and eyes open something isn't quite right."

"We'll see her at lunch. Okay everyone let's go to lunch." Atem ordered.

Ron watched as the group he hated left the room. He retracted the extendable ear and put it in his pocket. He flipped thorough his textbook and noticed that each potion had alternate directions. It also appeared that there were some kind of spells written in the margins. He then flipped to the front where he found an inscription on it. After reading it Ron mumbled. "Thank you Half Blood Prince."

* * *

Please Review


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 30

Harry, Hermione, Seto, Krista, Atem and Draco were strolling down the corridors of the castle. As they were heading towards the great hall, Hermione noticed Ron heading in the opposite direction. He looked like he was headed towards the Owlery. She decided to send a text to Ginny. When she got a response beep, she read it. "Ginny says she will keep an eye on her brother. She agrees with me that something is fishy."

"I'm supposed to meet her for lunch in the great hall. I don't want to be too late so I'll see you all later." Draco said before breaking out into a run.

Krista turned to face Hermione. "Did you think anything less? Ginny is loyal to anyone who is loyal to Harry. She has a life dept to him and by remaining loyal to him she is fulfilling it."

Harry was lost in his thoughts as the group continued to walk towards the great hall. Finally, he decided he needed to have his question answered. So he said. "Hermione there is something that is bugging me. I can't believe I didn't realize it until now. But how is it Ron hasn't fallen victim to your Penalty Game. You insisted that he needed to keep 100 meters away from you for the rest of your life. 100 meters is two thirds the length of the Quidditch field and I know that the classrooms aren't that big."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe since it was my first one I messed up the sealing of the Penalty Game and he only was responsible for falling victim to it once."

Krista shook her head. "That isn't the reason."

"Royal Sorceress, what do you mean?" Atem asked.

"Would you rather I show you or would you just like me to tell you?" Krista replied.

"Something tells me you did something and this I have to see for myself. In case I have any damage control to do." Atem stated.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "Pharaoh, I'm insulated! You should know me better than that by now. I don't make magical messes!" She hollered.

Atem rolled his eyes at the Royal Sorceress' comment. "High Priest, I assume you know what the Royal Sorceress did."

Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course and it isn't damaging to the secrets we protect."

Atem could feel his temper rising. "You should have told me before she did it!" He yelled.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You were asleep and she did what was necessary to keep Dumbledore from riding out assess every time the punk would fall victim to thinking he was a girl."

Hermione looked over at Krista. "Did you revoke his Penalty Game somehow?"

"Not exactly. I guess I should show anyone who wants to know what I did. But let's head to our dorm. I don't want to activate the necklace out here." Krista replied.

The gang turned the corner and started climbing the stairs that lead to their dorm. "Speaking of activation of the necklace." Kaiba said while taking Krista's hand in his. "What did it show you when it activated itself over breakfast."

Krista snickered. "Okay you are going to need to brace yourself for this. I saw a vision I would guess was between ten and twelve years in the future. That girl Yolanda was standing in an elevator and she was nine months pregnant. Then the elevator she was standing in stopped suddenly and the jolt caused her water to break. She then got on her cell phone and started yelling at her husband saying he had better get his ass there and take her to Saint Mungo's since apparating while in labor is ill advised. After she hung up the phone a shadow portal opened and out stepped Mokuba."

"Why would that cause you to turn crimson with embarrassment?" Kaiba asked.

"I wouldn't say I was embarrassed as much as shocked. I try to brace myself for anything and that was something I never expected to see. To me Mokie is still a little kid. I'm one who helped him pick out flowers to give Rebecca on their first date, the one he asked advice for Valentine's Day gifts, and the one who had to listen to him laugh for a half an hour the first time he found a box of tampons in our bathroom while looking for hidden candy. I wasn't prepared to see him as an adult, with a wife, and baby on the way. And it felt like I was invading their privacy on some level." Krista admitted.

"I think you are just a bit overworked." Harry stated.

"I'm stressed a little but it is nothing I can't handle." Krista confessed.

"So if destiny continues on the path it is currently on, that girl is going to be my sister in law." Seto said.

"Yep." Krista replied.

"Great we'll have our future nieces and nephews flying around the manor on brooms." The CEO stated sarcastically.

"Or blowing shit up from uncontrollable Shadow Magic." Krista added.

"At least you know you'll have a least one apprentice from the next generation of wielders." Hermione teased.

"As if I don't have enough to do." Krista mumbled as they approached the door to their dorm.

The group entered their common room to find Dobby dusting the room. When the elf noticed the gang, he put down his feather duster. "Why are Harry Potter and his friends not having lunch?"

Harry pulled out his cell phone. "We have some work to take care of and are just going to have Mokuba, Marik and Bakura grab us something before the next class." Harry said.

Dobby waved his hands. "Don't bother Harry Potter. Dobby will go to the kitchen and get you some lunch to eat now. You can work and eat."

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said.

"Dobby will always help Harry Potter and his friends since Harry potter freed dobby. And Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp gave Dobby his cloak." The elf said while turning around showing of the miniature replica of Kaiba's favorite trench coat.

"It looks good on you Dobby." Krista remarked.

"Thank you Krista Kaiba. Would Krista Kaiba like fresh coffee with her lunch?" Dobby asked.

"Very much, Dobby." Krista replied.

"Dobby will be right back with lunch, coffee, and tea for everyone." Dobby said before popping out of the room.

Krista summoned several pairs of socks and placed them on the table. "I've been collecting novelty socks all summer I hope Dobby likes them."

Within a few minutes, Dobby returned with a tray filled with an assortment of fruits, sandwiches, and beverages. "Lunch for all." Dobby said. He put the tray on the table. When he saw the pile of socks on the table his eyes filled with happy tears. "Are all those for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, I kind of went sock happy shopping for you over the summer." Krista stated.

"Would Krista Kaiba allow Dobby to give some of the socks to Winky? She is a free elf too. She just isn't happy about being free yet!" Dobby explained.

"I have no problem with you sharing the socks with Winky." Krista said.

"Thank you!" Dobby said.

Krista gave Dobby a wink. "You're welcome Dobby." Dobby picked up the socks. He figured the group wanted to work without him around so he popped out of the dorm. He would come back later to finish the dusting.

Everyone grabbed something to eat and drink. They then all took seats and waited patiently for the Royal Sorceress to activate her Necklace.

After Krista finished her cup of coffee she pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. The common room spun out of focus. When the room stopped spinning the group found themselves in the common room of their dorm.

"Did you mess up?" Harry asked.

"Chosen one, take a look at the table behind you." Krista commanded while rolling her eyes.

Harry looked at the table to see Krista and Kaiba typing away on their laptops. "When in time are we?" He asked.

"I had the necklace bring us to the night after the Queen instigated her Shadow Game with Ron. You and Hermione moved in to this dorm earlier in the day." Krista explained.

The memory version of Krista shut her laptop. She then poured herself a cup of coffee. While she was drinking her coffee, she got out of her chair and walked over to the window.

The vision of Seto looked up from his work and looked at Krista. "Imzadi is something bothering you?"

"How large would you say the average classroom size is in this castle?" Krista asked.

Kaiba thought for a moment. The expression on his face showed he was doing some deep thinking. "I would say about fifty feet in length and width with a height of twenty feet." He replied.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "That was what I was thinking. We have a serious problem. Hermione's Penalty Game is for Ron having to stay 100 meters from her."

"That is a little over 328 feet!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"I am well aware of that and if we assume the Penalty Game refers to a radius around Hermione there isn't enough room even if Ron or Hermione have their classes changed to keep them from being in the same classroom. If his room is directly above or below hers then his penalty will kick in again." Krista reasoned.

"I see the problem." Seto stated.

"Do you think these English Magicians are familiar with the normal world's view of measurements?" Krista asked.

"Doubtful we don't exactly use grams or ounces in Potions. There society has a different form of measurements. I have also noticed that most of the first years that come to this school have no grade school training with the exception of knowing how to read, how to write, and how to do basic arithmetic. Most likely those who are of non magical upbringing would know exactly how much a meter is." Kaiba explained.

"Those sorted into Ravenclaw may have done some out of class research and know what a meter is but the other students most likely not." Krista added.

"It seems that the pure bloods and half bloods parents feel it was unnecessary to give their children a proper education before coming here. They seem to think basic math, writing, and reading are enough. Why do you think I insisted Mokie finish his regular studies as well as learning this magic?" Stated the CEO.

Krista walked over to her chair. She bent down and picked up her underground dueling case placing it on the table. "I thought that was your over inflated ego. You would never be able to live with yourself if your little brother didn't finish grade school and high school." Krista said sarcastically.

"If we exclude the students in Ravenclaw and those of non magical up bringing most in the school wouldn't know what a meter is correct." Kaiba asked.

"Correct. Right now I'm more concerned with Ron or Dumbledore knowing what a meter is. Since Harry showed the old man that if Ron comes closer than 100 meters from either Hermione or himself instead of just Hermione. We need to protect Harry's secret of successes at Occlumency as much as Hermione not being the one who instigated the shadow game." Krista said.

"Dumbledore has better things to do with his time than research the real worlds form of measurements. Since he seems to only have one agenda and that is manipulating the students to fight this war his way. He won't take the time to figure out how far a meter actually is. Ron would only care if someone paid him to look it up. According to the spell you cast for trustworthy hearts for the DA, that guy can be bribed to do anything. Which someday I'll use to my advantage." Seto smirked.

Krista looked over at Seto with her eyebrows raised. "I don't doubt that." Krista opened up her underground case and removed Magic Formula from the hidden compartment. She set the spell book on the table.

Kaiba snickered. "Going to spend some time this evening memorizing the spells in Magic Formula again?"

Krista picked up one of her underground dueling chocker. Using the spike on the chocker, she pricked her finger adding a drop of her blood into the key hole causing magic formula to open. "Actually I came across a spell last week that might help our current situation. I just want to check my memory before I attempt to cast it." Krista held her right hand over her book. She started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "Magic Formal hear my cry and find me the spell Rearranging Retribution." A purple gust of wind blew over the pages. The pages of the spell book started turning by themselves. They finally stopped moving showing Krista the spell she summoned.

Krista spent a few minutes glancing over the spell. When she was done reading it, she looked down at her book. "Thank you Magic Formula."

"So what does this spell do?" Kaiba asked.

"It is a spell that can only be cast by the Royal Sorcerer or Royal Sorceress to the Pharaoh's Court and makes it so that a Penalty Game can be altered but not revoked if I deem it necessary. Since 100 meters isn't going to work without the red headed jerk off thinking he is a girl for the rest of the time Hermione is at Hogwarts, I'm going to alter the punishment but not remove it."

"I suggest we keep this between us for the time being."

Krista quickly summoned a small knife and an apple. "That is a given High Priest."

Kaiba stared at the apple for several moments before asking. "What is with the apple?"

"This spell requires cutting the apple in half exposing the pentacle shape that the core creates when cut in half. I then I have to add five drops of my blood one on each of the five points then say an incantation then the Penalty Game will be changed." Krista explained.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should really quit trying to figure out why these spells have some of the strangest requirements. Trying to analyze them gives me a migraine."

"I quit trying to analyze the directions after spending that one night searching for a spell to extract Voldemort's soul fragment from Harry when one spell I came across required the tail feather of a Dodo." Krista replied.

"Side effects of this spell?" Kaiba asked.

"Minimal magical and physical draining, nothing I can't handle." Krista stated while cutting the apple in half. She then continued with adding the five drops of blood to the apple. When she had finished preparing the apple she placed her left hand over it and spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows hear my plea tonight. I need you to alter the Penalty Game given out by the Queen. Change the distance of 100 meters to 20 feet while on school grounds or on the school train. Shadows hear my plea."

The vision phased returning everyone back to the present. "So if I understood your spell you changed the distance to 20 feet while anywhere considered Hogwarts grounds, but if I am say somewhere like down town London. Ron would have to keep a distance of 100 meters if he were also in London." Hermione asked.

"Precisely." Krista replied.

"I didn't even know you could do that. I know that the Puzzle has the power to return full souls that have been banished to the shadow realm back to the world, but I never knew there was a spell to alter a penalty game."

"Bakura won't like finding out you can over ride him." Hermione said.

Krista smirked at the Queen. "That spell can only override when the Penalty Game was initiated by someone at the apprentice power level. Bakura is at the sorcerer level."

"Translation Krista can only override you and Mokie." Kaiba said.

"But at that time Hermione wasn't her apprentice yet." Harry stated.

"The power level has nothing to do with weather I'm training them or not. It has do with the amount of control they have over their shadow magic, in combination with the type of Shadow Games and Penalty Games instigated by the wielder. Shadow magic has three power levels, apprentice which is where Mokuba and Hermione fall, spellcaster which is where Yugi is at and sorcerer/sorceress which is where the rest of us are at."

"Shadow Magic is confusing." Harry complained.

"Chosen one, welcome to my world." Krista replied.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh my Ra, if you all don't start heading out, you'll be late for your next classes. I have an hour off, but I'll see Kaiba in Arithmancy in an hour and I'll see the rest of you in Herbology for the last class of the day. Atem and Harry you don't have class for a couple of hours want to help me find books for our essays in the library?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I can do that." Atem said.

"So it begins again, long hours in the library." Harry said sarcastically.

"Chosen One, you need to study so you can lean all you need this year. Since you won't be able to be here next year." Hermione stated.

"I better head out. I have a double period of divination before Herbology." Krista gave Seto a quick kiss goodbye. "Have fun in Dragon Training and Magical Calculus."

The group exited their common room and headed their afternoon classes. Krista bumped into Bakura on the way to Divination. "Ready for another year with Professor Trelawney?" Ryou asked.

"As long as we don't have to do crystal balls today I'll be fine. After my OWL exam, I don't want to have to deal with the crystal balls again." Krista confessed.

"You never really use them as a tool for seeing the future anyway." Ryou teased.

"Why would I need a crystal ball when I have my Millennium Necklace?" Krista asked.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Good point. I hope we do more advance Tarot readings." Ryou said.

"I guess we'll see what we get to do today, when we get there." Krista reasoned.

Ryou and Krista entered Trelawney's classroom. They found a table and sat down at it. Krista was looking around the room to find only two other students there. "Hey Lavender and Parvati what's up?"

"Just excited about another year with Professor Trelawney." Lavender said while taking a seat next to Parvati.

"I can't believe no other students are taking Divination at the NEWT level. Professor Trelawney is a great teacher. She says constantly that I have the makings of a true seer." Parvati said.

"_Does Marik now that his girlfriend practically worships Trelawney_?" Krista asked telepathically.

"_He does and it doesn't phase him. He figures that after Parvati graduates he can have two experts in Tarot readings at his beckon call._" Ryou replied.

"_What am I chopped liver_?" Krista asked.

"_You are too busy well being you_." Ryou teased.

Krista crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Ryou. "_If you are going to be like that, maybe I won't want to work with you this year_."

"_Hey, I was the one who taught you to read Tarot Cards. If it wasn't for me you would have had to cheat on both parts of your OWL_." Ryou teased.

Krista was about to retaliate when Trelawney voice caused her to turn to face her professor. "Welcome class. I knew you would all be back this year and I'm pleased to see the fates have been kind. Today we will do some reviews first do a tealeaf reading, then proceed to a card reading, then to a crystal gazing. Next class we'll start with star and planet alignments to create horoscopes. We would be doing that today by the Orb showed me that you all needed this review first. So each of you please grab a cup and pair off." Trelawney instructed as she went to her table and started to crystal gaze.

The four students each took a cup and proceeded to reading tealeaves. Ryou handed Krista her cup. "Now tell me what you see?" He demanded.

Krista was looking into the cup. "This is bizarre. It says you are going to steal a cup." She stated.

"Why the fuck would I waist time stealing a worthless cup? Give me that!" Bakura yanked the cup out of Krista's hand. He looked at the tealeaves before asking telepathically. "_This isn't right. Why would I steal someone's drinking glass when I have the Ultimate Challenge to complete?_"

"_Tomb Robber, now you know why I prefer my Necklace_ _as a medium to see the future. Although, if you want to get technical you just stole that cup out of my hand, making the tealeaf prediction a reality._" Krista replied.

"Okay my turn." Ryou took Krista cup and looked at it. "Okay now this isn't funny anymore. I want to go to Tarot Cards. At least I know my readings are accurate with them. Tealeaves are stupid." Bakura complained.

"Okay what do the leaves say?" Krista asked.

"That you are going to find the eagles missing crown." Ryou stated.

Krista started laughing. "That sounds like something out of a fortune cookie!"

"Okay now that we have seen how stupid tea leaves, let's do some Tarot readings next, since I know how much you dislike the Orbs." Bakura recommended.

"Sure start dealing them out. I'm going to see how Seto is doing in his new class." Krista replied.

"I need your ace." Bakura commanded.

Krista pulled out Venus from her deck and handed it to Bakura. "_High Priest how is Dragon Training going_?" She asked.

"_Royal Sorceress, is class that boring today?_" Kaiba replied.

"_Professor Trelawney is making us do a review and mine and Ryou's tea leaf readings were hysterical. He is currently setting out Tarot Cards and judging by them it looks like he opted for the Celtic Cross format. I swear that is his favorite layout_." Krista explained.

"_Anyway Draco and I just got our dragon eggs and Hagrid is telling us to build a fire in these fire type pits. I swear he designed them himself and they are really good. They look similar to the old style outdoor bread baking ovens we saw in Italy a couple of years ago. Oh looks like I'm up I'll see you later. I get to raise a dragon this is too cool_. _Love you, Imzadi._" Kaiba relayed.

"_Right back at you sexy._" Krista added.

Bakura was surprised by the excitement that flooded the courts shared mind link. "Wow who would have thought Kaiba would ever get excited about something in the magical world that didn't involve equations for electronics." He stated.

"So Ryou what do the cards tell you?" Krista asked.

Ryou was looking at the cards. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Krista's eyes widen in shock as she looked at her reading. "This is a disturbing."

"So you see what I see than?" Ryou asked.

"Yes I do. This says that before the passing of nine full moons an enemy from my past with a grudge will arrive to take vengeance on me. However the enemy will underestimate my power and die." Krista explained.

"Who could the cards be talking about?" Ryou asked.

"I have no idea most likely someone I pissed off in the underground. I didn't exactly make friends. Other than my habit of using men, I had a nasty habit of finishing off my opponents with direct attacks. For all I know it could be the family member of any opponent I put in the hospital." Krista reasoned.

"Is it possible someone is seeking a death revenge for a loved one?" Ryou asked.

"As far as I know no one died while facing me. Ironically the one closest to being killed in the rink while facing me was Draco. I finished him off with a direct attack of 7000, which would translate to a volt of electricity close to being struck by lightning. If he hadn't taken a Strengthening Potion before and after the duel he would most likely have died." Krista explained.

"I thought no one knowing your real identity was part of underground dueling." Ryou stated.

Krista nodded her head while speaking. "It is but I was in the finals of a major tournament this summer."

Bakura snapped his fingers. "Where it was announced that you were the Queen of the Underground."

Krista mockingly clapped her hands. "Give the Tomb Robber a prize. I suggest filling in the rest of the court on this development tonight."

"I agree." Bakura said.

Ryou and Krista spent the rest of the class period working with the crystal ball. Krista still didn't see anything in the Orb and wasn't really trying to. Her mind kept trying to figure out who from her past would have a grudge against her. She knew she was missing a piece of the puzzle and decided later that evening she would try to conjure a vision of the future to find out who wanted her dead.

Trelawney glanced up from her crystal ball. "Well class I can see the four in this room have the makings of a true seer. I want you all to read up on stars and planets so that next class you are prepared for creating horoscopes. May fate guide and protect you until then."

Ryou and Krista started gathering up their things. "I have to get Professor Trelawney's signature before I head to Herbology. I know you aren't taking Herbology but if you see anyone from our dorm headed to the greenhouses tell them I'll be there as soon as I get my signature."

"Will do, Marik said he wanted to meet me to plan a good prank so I'll catch you later."

Once everyone was out of the room, Krista approached Professor Trelawney. "Professor."

"Yes." Trelawney said.

"I need your signature to take year six and seven of Divination together." Krista said.

"Yes I know. My Inner Eye revealed that you would be coming back this year to take two years in one. I'm so glad." Trelawney explained.

Krista smiled as she handed her professor the sign off sheet. When Trelawney was done signing the sheet, she held it out to Krista. Just as Krista's hand made contact with the sign off sheet, Professor Trelawney's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She slumped in her chair and started speaking in a much lower voice than her normal one. "The princess' arrival is nearer. Born to issue in a new era. Born on the dawn of victory and sorrow. Born to parents who worked to rid the evil one. The princess' arrival is nearer."

Krista was baffled by what was predicted. She decided she would just get to Herbology and worry about deciphering Trelawney's prediction later. After all prophesies are written like a bad business contract full of loopholes to exploit.

* * *

Please Review

Thanks CalcBoy91 for pointing out the big problem with Hermione's penalty game. With 100 meters being unpractical. And suggesting I write a magical loophole instead of just editing the distance in the first story.

Thanks Drxoj13 for the inspiration for the three levels of shadow magic that appeared in your collection of oneshots.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I thought it would be fun to have a poll to see where all my readers might like to see this story headed. The poll is posted on my profile page. Check it out if you like._

* * *

Chapter 31

Krista arrived at the greenhouses just as class was about to begin. Krista glanced around and couldn't help but notice the satisfied look on Ron's face. Whatever he had planned obviously was successful and at dinner all would be revealed. Krista was glad that today Herbology was only an hour. She saw her group and walked over to join them.

"I take it you noticed that Ron looks like he just won the lottery." Hermione said.

"Something in the pit of my stomach isn't right. Whatever he was paid to do isn't going to go well." Krista reasoned.

"Welcome back sixth years. I am pleased that so many of you decided to continue with Herbology." Professor Sprout said. "Today we will be harvesting Daza Root. Now can anyone tell me the proper way to harvest the root."

Neville was the first to raise is hand. Professor sprout smiled. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"To harvest Daza Root you have to first water the dirt with salt water. Then you have to use your bare hands to dig it out. But you must be gentle when you remove the root or the root will shoot a thorn into your bare hand, even though the thorns aren't poisonous they could hurt." Neville exclaimed.

Professor Sprout nodded. "Correct 20 points for Gryffindor. Now Professor Slughorn said the school store is running low and as you all know it is an essential ingredient in Potions as it increased the shelf life of most Potions that our world uses on a daily basis."

"Unless you are the very prideful, stubborn, and vain Queen of the Underground who refuses to take Potions." Draco muttered.

"Cousin if you keep riding my ass about Potions, I'll send your dragon egg to the Shadow Realm!" Krista threatened in a tone only Draco could hear.

The dirt covered witch who loved to wear a robe covered with patches started to pass out pots, watering cans everyone in the class. Within minutes, the entire class got to work digging out the roots. While they were working, Krista yelled. "Ra damn it!"

Professor Sprout walked over to Krista. "What is it Mrs. Kaiba?" She asked.

"I fucking broke a nail!" Krista snapped while examining the damage to her nail.

Professor Sprout was stunned. She wasn't exactly sure what to say, but said the only thing that came to mind. "I don't really know how to respond, but I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey would have a remedy to help you."

Krista shook her head. "I see my manicurist on Saturday. I know that this won't be the last time my nails get damaged in this class. My apologies for the outburst, Professor Sprout. But while you are here I need you to sign this." Krista handed Professor Sprout her sign off sheet. When the plump professor was done signing it, she went over to see how the other students were doing on their assignment.

Draco was pulling out a rather stubborn root. "Got all your signatures now." He said.

Krista nodded while she went back to pulling out more roots. "Yes I do. Professor Gungon wouldn't sign them until Seto and I agreed to attend his next dinner party. Seto was not happy about it but we agreed and we got our signatures. He thinks the dinner party will be just as bad as the Christmas party we were forced to attend a couple of years ago at Industrial Illusions. The best part of that party was fooling Pegasus so that he wouldn't discover we were a couple. However almost a year later he did figure out we were a couple."

"Speaking of Kaiba, why isn't he in this class?" Draco asked.

Krista snickered. "Seto hates it when a plant tries to attack him."

"I take it you are the one who maintains your manors greenhouse." Draco said.

"Our conservatory and has no magical plants, so we pay a gardener to maintain it." Krista stated.

Draco looked at his cousin and asked. "What excuse did you use to your gardener when you destroyed it with shadow magic."

Krista shrugged. "I had a bad case of PMS."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I swear girls love to use that excuse for anything. Anyway do you think Kaiba would look over some Arithmancy problems for me? I need to start on my second task?"

"I don't see a problem with that, just e-mail them to him. Why didn't you ask him in Magical Calculus?" Krista asked.

"I used the class period to create them, and didn't have time to ask him before class was dismissed. I figured since I have a cousin by marriage, who is a mathematical genius. I'll use him to double check my work." Draco sneered.

The class continued to work until Professor Sprout dismissed her students for the day. Since they were covered in dirt, they all headed to their rooms to quickly change for dinner. Krista found Seto in the common room working on his laptop. When they had finished changing everyone headed to the Great Hall.

As they were entering the hall, Mokuba ran up and gave Seto a hug. "Big brother, how was your first day back?"

Seto smiled down at his little brother. "I can't complain, my wife showed up the red headed jerk off in class, got to put a dragon egg in a fire, and got to work with some more equations. Now I need to finish my work for Kaiba Corp."

"Do you mind if I eat with Yolanda again." Mokuba asked.

Kaiba snickered. "Mokie let's just say you have an open okay for eating with her anytime you want."

Mokuba started to bounce up and down. "Thanks big brother." He exclaimed before running towards the Hufflepuff table to join Yolanda.

Krista gave Seto a quick kiss. "I always knew you had a romantic side, but usually you try to hide it." Krista teased.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista shoulder. "I figured if destiny says those two are to be together the least I can do is stay out of destiny's way."

Krista and Kaiba walked over to join Ginny and Draco at the Slythern table. Parkison was groaning as the two others joined their table. "Am I going to have to look at you all year long?"

"Get used to it. I think my cousin, her husband, and Ginevra deserve time away from Scar Head." Draco sneered.

Atem was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Marik and Bakura were laughing insanely. "_What did you two do this time?_" He asked telepathically.

"_We have the best prank set for the staff we are only waiting to have it start._" Replied Marik.

Hermione noticed that Atem looked flustered. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't let the pranksters get to you."

"I swear those two are going to be the death of me." Atem mumbled as he took Hermione's hand in hers. The two of them were watching the staff table closely as one by one staff members entered the hall to have dinner.

When Hagrid sat down a male voice radiated from the PA system. "Fee Fie Fo Fum! I smell pot roast! Chocolate pot roast! With smishmashio... with smiminish…with green gravy!"

Next Flitwick snickered as he sat down only to have the speakers yell. "You're a great warrior! And a swordsman... And you're ten times bigger than I am, stupid!"

Noticing a pattern Madam Pomfrey timidly sat down. Only to once again have the PA system announce. "Helloooooooo, Nurse!"

Snape sat down to have the speakers transmit. "I... made... a mistake... I've got to get back to my coffin!" This caused Snape to glare over at Marik and Bakura who were laughing insanely. The rest of the student body was in a fit of laughter as they saw Dumbledore start to head to his seat.

Dumbledore was laughing as he sat down he was finding this prank amusing. Once his butt made contact with his chair the PA system broadcasted. "I'm getting to old for this shit!" Just as a big chocolate cream pie came soaring towards him nailing him in the face.

This caused Dumbledore to change his mind about the prank. Dumbledore yelled while casting a charm with his wand to clean off the chocolate on his face. "Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar you will now serve detention every night for the rest of the week. I already know you have detention with Professor Snape tonight and starting tomorrow night you will have detention with Filch."

"_Do you think we got the record yet buddy?_" Marik asked.

"_Not yet according to Sensei we have a ways to go. After all this is only day one of our second year and Sirius Black and James Potter were here for seven years._" Bakura replied.

"_I say next year we try to get detention in the royal sorceress class._" Marik suggested.

"_I'd send you to the shadow realm before giving you detention_!" Krista relayed.

"_Yeah you would._" Marik replied.

"_Maybe next time to make sure we get more detentions. We should just knock on the old fools office door and run away leaving behind a flaming bag of dog shit!_" Bakura suggested while laughing evilly.

Krista was trying desperately to control her laughter as pulled out her laptop and fired it up. She was in the process of checking her interdepartmental email when one caught her eye. She quickly opened the message. After reading it she said. "Seto I think we have a problem. Take a look at this e-mail."

"If it is Pegasus he better not use that Ra damn rabbit on me again." The CEO grumbled.

"For once it isn't Pegasus." Krista said as she handed Kaiba the laptop to read the e-mail.

As Kaiba was reading it he could feel his temper rising. "_Pharaoh, I think I know what is going to go down tonight during dinner._" Seto relayed over the courts mind link.

"_High Priest, what is it?_" Atem asked.

"_Well it turns out…_" Kaiba started.

Kaiba was interrupted but the Great Hall doors slamming open. The entire school turned to see a short plump redheaded woman and a taller redheaded man with a receding hairline. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"_High Priest, let me guess the redheaded asshole tipped off Ginny folks!_" Atem relayed.

"_What was your first clue_?" Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"Oh fuck!" Ginny and Draco said together.

"I'll deal with them." Ginny said.

"I'm coming with you!" Draco demanded.

Draco and Ginny got out of their chairs. They walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, dad I must say this is a surprise." Ginny said.

"I got an owl today saying that you are intimately involved with Draco Malfoy! Well I totally forbid you to have anything else to do with him!" Molly yelled so loudly her voice echoed throughout the Great Hall."

Ginny's temper was reaching a breaking point as she yelled. "Ron told you didn't he?"

"Yes he did! He is concerned about you!" Molly replied.

"Hardly, he only thinks about himself!" Ginny yelled.

Molly's temper snapped as she yelled. "Well you will have nothing more to do with the son of a Death Eater!"

Krista and Kaiba both leaped out of the chairs. Kaiba glared into Arthur's eyes. "You should take this into the atrium. There is more going on than you realize." Kaiba said.

"Molly, I think Mr. Kaiba is correct we should take this elsewhere." Arthur said.

"Whose side are you on?" Molly asked.

"Yours of course, but our daughter doesn't need to have the whole school see you yelling at her. I'm sure there is an explanation for everything." Arthur reasoned.

"Fine." Molly grumbled while stomping towards the doors.

Draco, Ginny, Krista, Kaiba and to everyone's surprise Ron followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out into the atrium. Once everyone was outside the Great Hall, Ron said. "So are you going to break them up?"

"Stay out of this Weasel!" Draco yelled.

Arthur hoped that he could get everyone to calm down long enough to get to the bottom of this mess. "Now what is going on?" Arthur asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what Ron told you. But Draco and I have been seeing each other since January."

"You are not allowed to see him anymore. His father was a Death Eater who gave you a girl of 11 a diary that made it possible for You-Know-Who to possess you!" Molly yelled.

"You hold Draco responsible for the actions of his father?" A voice said from behind the group. The group turned around to see Narcissa walking towards the group.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"It appears that Ronald Weasley dropped a piece of parchment that Pansy Parkison gave him during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Severus Flooed me. He thought you might need my assistance." Narcissa explained.

"Thanks Narcissa, we definitely could use your assistance." Ginny said. This caused Molly to fill will jealousy.

"What did the parchment say?" Draco asked.

"Find away to break up the Weasley girl and Draco." Cissa replied.

"Well it worked; I'll remove Ginny from school and lock her up until she is 25 if I have too! If that will keep her from your son." Molly threatened.

"If you do that you'll kill both my son and your daughter! Trust me if you try I'd curse you to prevent my son from being killed." Narcissa yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Molly hollered.

Ginny's temper finally snapped and she started yelling. "Mum if you would stop yelling at everyone we'll tell you! I'll start at the beginning. First I never hurt my arm at the Kaiba's I didn't want to deal with you making a scene by seeing this." Ginny took her left hand out the pocket of her robe showing her parents her ring.

"So what you got a very expensive ring. I also assume that Draco bought you the necklace and earrings as well." Molly snapped.

Draco took a deep breath to calm down before speaking. "Mrs. Weasley you are half right. I did buy Ginevra's dragons, but the ring has been in my family for generations."

"It's my engagement ring." Ginny explained.

"Ginny are you pregnant?" Molly asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No mum I'm not. The muggles have a wonderful invention called birth control and Draco and I overkill its use due to the Weasley fertility rate."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked.

Draco snickered. "It means each and every time we make love we use three different types of pregnancy prevention methods."

Ron was enjoying watching his sister and her soon to be ex-boyfriend getting yelled at. "Since you think you are engaged how long until the wedding?" Ron mocked.

"They are getting married the day after Ginny turns 17." Krista explained.

"Like hell I forbid it!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald you have no say in the matter!" Ginny yelled.

"But I do. I'm your father." Mr. Weasley stated.

Krista pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking. "Mr. Weasley if you had heard Mrs. Malfoy the first time you would know if you or your wife tries to stop the wedding it will kill both Ginny and Draco."

Molly figuring that she needed to keep some control of the situation suggested. "Ron, perhaps you should go back to dinner and let your father and I handle this. Thanks for contacting us."

"No problem mum." Ron said. He walked over to Draco and Ginny. He glared at Draco. "You are despicable Malfoy and I will make you pay."

Draco glared at Ron. "You call me despicable at least I'm not a blood traitor in the worst sense of the word. You know something. I don't understand how you got sorted into Gryffindor. You are not chivalrous. You spent your time tailing and coping wizards who are far more powerful than you are. Moreover, you sold out your own sister for a few Galleons! Making you a blood traitor to your own family. Selling out a family member for money makes you the most despicable thing on the planet."

"I was trying to protect Ginny." Ron stated.

"Like hell you were! You just can't stand the fact that she loves me." Draco retaliated.

Ginny drew her wand pointing it at Ron. "Ron leave now before I hex you!"

Everyone remained silent while Ron went back into the great hall. Once Mr. Weasley felt his son was out of earshot he said. "Now that Ron is gone, I need an honest answer. Ginny when Mrs. Kaiba said you would die if your mother or I try to stop you from getting married, did she mean you have Unbreakable Vow with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny smirked. "No dad, we cast a Betrothal Bond Spell. I will marry Draco the day after I turn 17 and if you have a problem with it don't show up."

"Ginny you are too smart for that. That ancient spell requires a male heir within a year of marriage. You could die from not having a male." Molly said.

Draco looked Ginny's parents directly in their eyes. "My cousin is an expert in Divination and she saw us having several children and a male was first. So do the math, then take your fears and shove them up your ass!"

"You put your life in the hands of some kind of Divination readings!" Molly yelled.

Figuring Ginny and Draco needed some backup Krista stated. "I guarantee you my skills to see the future out way anything you can comprehend."

"_Royal Sorceress, be careful what you say. Mrs. Weasley is loyal to Dumbledore. She would inform him of your visions._" Kaiba relayed telepathically.

"_I know that High Priest. That is why I am being cryptic. We know that Dumbledore told the Order we wield power that is different than wizard magic she will deduce that I can have better success at reading say Tarot Cards._" Krista replied.

Arthur thinking that this may be some kind of joke stated. "That spell requires a witness I can't see any of your brothers agreeing to it."

Molly was glaring at her daughter as she yelled. "Which of your brothers do I get to yell at for bearing witness for you!"

"Mrs. Weasley if you don't stop yelling at everyone I'm going to cast a Silencing Charm on you!" Krista threatened. "I was witness to their bond and I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

Narcissa looked over at Krista. "You are the one Draco calls the Queen of the Underground. You are the daughter to my cousin Sirius aren't you?"

Krista felt a slight panic run down her spine. "I am."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know you hated my father and can't see past my last name right now, but just think about it. What is so bad with the idea of Ginevra marring me? Merlin knows I have more than enough money to provide for her and our decedents for several generations without either of us having to work a day in our lives. Which is much more than you can say." Draco reasoned.

"How about she'll only be 17 and you'll be 18 and that is too young not to mention the idea that you'll have a baby at the latest her being 18!" Molly hollered.

"In chronological years maybe but some things in life make one mature faster." Cissa explained.

"This is between me and my daughter stay out of this!" Molly yelled.

Cissa drew her wand and pointed it at Molly. "One more outburst like that and I'll curse you into next week. This has as much to do with my son as your daughter. You are not going to interfere with their bond." She threatened.

Ginny realizing things had gone from bad to worse, decided to end this her way. "I am happy and I am in love. I'm leaving to go back to dinner now. Mum and Dad I know you don't like it but there isn't anything you can do. Unless you want me to die!"

Mr. Weasley looked back and forth between Molly and Ginny before speaking. "Molly Ginny is correct we can't interfere without killing her. I for one don't want to have my daughter die."

"Arthur neither do I. but…" Molly began.

"No buts Molly just meet me at home. I am afraid you might make things worse. We will figure something out but tonight isn't the night." Arthur stated.

"What if we don't I'll never get used to the idea of my only daughter being married to a Malfoy!" Molly yelled.

Ginny looked deep into her mom's eyes as she took Draco by the hand. She knew what needed to be said next and she want to have his support. Draco gave Ginny's hand a slight squeeze to communicate to her that he understood and was there to support her. "Mum it appears we are at a passing for the time being. But if you don't get used to the idea of Draco and I being together, I'll make damn sure you never see your grandkids." Ginny knew she had hit a sore spot with her mom and hoped in time her mom would see reason. Draco took Ginny by the waist and led her back to the Great Hall. Molly stormed out of the atrium and exited the castle.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked.

Mrs. Malfoy smirked. "Your daughter stuck up for herself and my son. Now I need to see if my son and his future wife need anything from me." Narcissa turned to face Krista. "I wanted to thank you for not holding Draco or myself responsible for Bella's actions. I know what she did and I can't image what it was like living without your mother. Bella was my sister and I did love her but I have no ill feelings towards you. I also want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. If you hadn't cursed her, she would have killed you. You were only trying to save your own life and that is fine with me. Thanks for taking the time to get to know Draco and being a good cousin to him. He and Ginevra are going to need you. Hopefully I'll get to know you and your husband over time." Mrs. Malfoy headed through the doors of the great hall.

Krista was impressed with Narcissa's actions. "_It is amazing what reconnecting with her estranged sister has done for her. Before reconnecting with Andromeda, she probably would have tried to hex me for instilling a Penalty Game on Bellatrix._" Krista said telepathically.

"_I don't doubt that_." Kaiba replied.

"Mr. Kaiba I don't want you to fire me over my wife's actions here tonight. I did try to stop her from storming the castle. But when Molly makes up her mind you can't talk her out of it." Arthur admitted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I won't fire you because of your wife's temper tantrum. I must say it took a lot of guts to e-mail Krista about the letter. Unfortunately Krista didn't get a chance to check her e-mail until dinner time and by the time she got to it you were already here."

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "She told me she would help to keep my kids safe by making sure they learned defense by helping to instate a better defense teacher. I must admit even though I don't trust Snape like Dumbledore does, he is better than that Umbridge woman."

"Yeah we actually get to use our wands in class." Krista stated.

"Mrs. Kaiba can I ask you something and will you be totally honest with me?" Arthur asked.

"Depends on the question." Krista replied.

"If you really are gifted with Divination can you tell me if all of my kids are going to survive this war?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Krista closed her eyes for a few moments while making a decision. When she opened her eyes she looked at Mr. Weasley and said. "I will answer that question to the best of my abilities. However you may not like what I have to say."

"Answer my question please." Arthur stated.

Krista took a deep breath. "I have only foreseen a handful of those who are destined to survive this war. I do believe there will be more, but I don't know who they are. It seems that destiny only will show me a survivor of this magical war when destiny sees fit. I haven't even foreseen the fates of all my friends and family. I only know that I, Seto, Ginny, Draco, Mokuba, and a girl named Yolanda are not going to die in this war. I didn't even foresee the death of Rebecca. And I know that the reason I didn't, was because destiny knew if I foresaw her death, I would have done something to prevent it. Causing someone else would have died in her place, to maintain balance in the afterlife. I have already lost two of my closest friends and I don't think they are going to be the only people I lose. I hate to say this but given the fact that there are always casualties on all sides in war. And if you factor in your family size the odds aren't in your favor that all Weasleys will survive the war." She explained.

Arthur nodded. "I must say even though that is a depressing thought. I can't argue with your logic. I'm willing to bet my entire collection of spark plugs you would have been in Ravenclaw if you had been sorted."

"_I'll never understand the obsession with the sorting of the houses._" Krista sent over the telepathic link.

"_Imzadi, humor him, he had a hard enough day._" Seto replied.

"_Is the great Seto Kaiba actually showing a sensitive side?_" Krista teased.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest before relaying. "_Hardly, Arthur is a good informant on what is happening within the ministry and I don't want to lose him_."

Krista snickered as she contemplated how to answer Arthur's comment. "I am intelligent and yes if I had been sorted I would have wanted to be in Ravenclaw. But not because of my mind but because then I'd have my signature color on my school robe. Any of the other house colors would clash terribly with my outfits. And that is unacceptable to me. But I would have snuck into the Slythern dorm at night to be in bed with Seto."

"_Had to be a smart ass didn't you_?" The High Priest teased.

"_Of course, but the way I worded it may have just planted a bit of understanding on the subconscious level that the sorting system needs some reforms. Keep the healthy competition but get rid of the bigotry_." Krista replied.

"I understand that your group doesn't trust many outside of your group but please keep an eye on Ginny for me. I know how close she has gotten to you and I have a feeling that until both Molly and I can set our feelings aside about Draco being a Malfoy we aren't going to see her." Arthur confessed.

"I won't lie to you. You are correct you won't see her. And if you force Ginny to choose between you and Draco you will lose. If you force them apart they both die." Krista explained.

"My wife won't stop until she figures out how to bypass that spell." Mr. Weasley said.

"She'll be wasting her time." Kaiba grumbled.

"I know that, still won't stop her. I should get heading out Molly isn't going to take not having our daughter talking to us well." Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley things will eventually work themselves out." Kaiba said.

Arthur snickered. "I thought your wife was the Divination expert."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Mr. Weasley. "I didn't become the wealthiest man on the planet by not knowing what motivates people. You and your wife heard your daughter if you don't figure out a way to accept Draco, you'll never see your grandchildren."

"Ask yourself if you could live never knowing your grandsons and granddaughter." Krista added.

Arthur got a twinkle in his eye at the thought of a granddaughter. "They will have a girl sometime too."

"Sometime after at least two boys." Krista said.

Arthur knew that it would take some time but perhaps things will work out for the best. "I'll let you two get back to your dinner." He said.

"Oh and Mr. Weasley, I still expect to get reports from you. If I don't well you know what happens." Kaiba said.

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba." Arthur said before heading out of the castle to meet up with Molly.

"Well that went well." Krista said sarcastically.

"Let's head back to the dorm, I have a ton of work to do and dinner has to be almost over by now." Seto suggested.

"I have a lot of work too. I say tonight is going to be an all nighter." Krista stated. "At least Dobby always makes sure we have plenty of coffee."

"I agree." Krista and Kaiba walked back to the dorm hand in hand knowing that tonight was going to be a very busy night.

* * *

Please Review


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: Thanks to all who voted in the poll. I didn't want to wait too long to update so here is the chapter. I went with popular opinion for the enemy. Hope you like the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 32

September found the students of Hogwarts busy with schoolwork, detentions, and Quidditch practice. Ginny successful put together a team that she felt would give Gryffindor a fighting chance at the Cup this year without having to put McLaggen on the team as Keeper since she found Dean Thomas was a decent keeper and much more of a team player.

So far, Dumbledore's lessons with Harry were proving to be uninformative. Even though Marik had told him that Dumbledore planned to show him a collection of memories, the first lesson proved to be problematic. Harry had kept his cool and successfully convinced Dumbledore that he understood everything in the memory.

When Harry arrived at his dorm that night he declared to everyone that they had a problem. The memory Dumbledore had shown him was one of Voldemort's grandpa and mother, but half the memory was in Parseltongue and Harry was shocked to find he didn't understand the language anymore. When he voiced his fears to his friends, Krista theorized it was probably the piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry that caused him understand Parseltongue.

The court voted that Krista needed to conjure the memory with the Necklace to show Marik the memory just in case something important was said in Parseltongue. After the two watched the memory, Marik said the only thing said in Parseltongue was a bunch of insults and treats about nailing a snake to the wall. Nothing of importance this time around.

Harry was relieved to find out that he didn't miss anything too important. He couldn't help but think that now that he wasn't a Parselmouth that it might cause some trouble. He was glad that at least their group had Marik incase more of the memories Dumbledore wanted to show him were in Parseltongue.

The members of the court couldn't understand why Dumbledore seemed to disappear the night after he gave Harry his first lesson. Hermione reasoned it had something to do with Dumbledore's plan but wasn't sure what that plan was. Eventually September became October and with the coming of October came stormy weather. It was a very rainy night as Draco and Professor Snape were walking towards Malfoy Manor.

"I don't understand why we just didn't Floo to my manor. I'm getting soaked." Griped Malfoy.

"I didn't want to chance Dumbledore monitory my fire. He is still unaware that you are a double agent. And we need to keep him ignorant of that fact." Snape explained.

"The old man is so stupid. He also hasn't been at the school most of the time. Leave it to him to show up tonight." Draco stated with irritation dripping in his voice.

"Dumbledore isn't even letting me or anyone in the Order know where he is going when he leaves. He just keeps saying he'll only tell Potter when the time is right." Snape said.

Draco shook his head. "Dumbledore is the worst headmaster in Hogwarts history and that is including my great great great grandfather."

"Phineas Black was unpopular not necessarily a bad headmaster." Snape suggested.

"Whoever he was still better than Dumbledore." Draco snapped.

"On another note Draco how are you coming along with making spells to fix the cabinet?" Snape asked.

"I've been going over equations with Kaiba for the last month. So far, we haven't gotten any to test yet. Before we test them, we are double-checking safety. The last thing I want is a backfired spell. I've worked too hard to keep those I care about alive and I won't tolerate a mistake." Draco explained.

Snape nodded his head in agreement. "A wise precaution."

"We also haven't had much luck ditching the Weasel. It seems he had made it his lot in life to tail me. However, Krista came up with a brilliant plan for that. She is currently brewing Polyjuice and we are going to use Crabb and Goyle as decoys." Draco sneered.

"I've noticed that the group are starting to separate at meal times. Any reason why?" Snape asked.

"All part of our plan. We need the students who aren't loyal to our cause ignorant of the truth.

By the start of next school year, those loyal to the Dark Lord must believe that Krista and Kaiba are in favor of pureblood supremacy otherwise they won't be able to keep the students safe. Let alone maintain discipline in their classes. Hence they are eating with me." Draco replied.

Snape let out a sigh. "I hope you all are right. I take it Potter, Granger and Moto aren't going to be there next year."

Draco smirked. "That's the plan. Those three have a job to do, once Potter gets some information from the old man."

"Your cousin has premonitions why doesn't she just conjure the information you need." Snape suggested.

"Her premonitions all are accurate, but not always what she aims for. Sometimes she is given only pieces and fooling the old man works to our advantage." Draco stated as if it was the most obvious reason.

Snape was getting more concerned for his students with each of Draco's replies. "You all are playing a dangerous game."

Draco rolled his eyes at his godfather before he started hollering. "We are trying to survive a war, vanquish the Dark Lord to save the world, and keep as many of the students safe in the process! That is why we think Dumbledore is as evil as the Dark Lord! He has had no problem sacrificing students and doesn't have a problem sacrificing more students to bring down the Dark Lord! Casualties in battle are one thing, but Dumbledore uses the students like pawns! He also has a nasty habit of penetrating minds without permission and on those who have no defense for it! It is sickening!"

Snape smiled as realization sunk in. "Krista conjured a vision of Dumbledore's plan to sacrifice Harry didn't she?"

Draco nodded his head. "Oh yeah let's just say that vision just put the preverbal final nail in Dumbledore's coffin."

"What exactly are you planning Draco?" Snape asked this time with noticeable concern in his voice.

Draco smirked. "You know better than to ask me that. Some things I have to keep to myself."

"I just don't want to see any student hurt or killed this year. Or worse you I vowed to protect you."

"We aren't planning to have anyone hurt or killed this year. We won't sacrifice the students to win. Now we do believe if they want to fight that is their right, but we won't use them as cannon fodder! And you don't have to worry about your Unbreakable Vow, I will be fine." Draco said.

"So how does Potter like his lessons with the headmaster?" Snape asked.

Draco laughed. "Potter so far has only had one but he loved using the excuse of Dumbledore's lesson and Quidditch practice to avoid going to all of Slughorn's dinner parties."

"And how is Miss Weasley doing since the fallout with her folks?" Snape inquired.

"She is getting better. We knew this would happen, we just didn't anticipate it happening so soon. The only way to keep my cover and her safe was to have fallout with her parents. She is hoping after the Dark Lord is destroyed that her parents will understand why she did what had to be done." Draco replied.

"Molly isn't taking it well either she spent the last Order meeting trying to convince Dumbledore to give her a counter spell to The Betrothal Bond Spell. When he told her one didn't exist, she yelled and stormed out of the meeting. She was later found in the living room going over ancient textbooks that she found in the library at headquarters."

Draco snickered. "Ginevra inherited her mother's stubborn streak."

Snape wasn't sure how to approached the next question on his mind. He decided just to ask it as quickly as possible. "What is this I hear about that Bakura running a baby pool?"

Draco started laughing. It took him a few moments to calm down long enough to reply. "Bakura's way of exploiting loopholes."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Care to explain further."

"The first day of class Trelawney made a prediction about a princess being born sometime in the future to someone who helps rid the world of an evil one and when my cousin relayed the prophecy to her dorm. Bakura started to take bets on which couple the prediction was talking about. So far, Yugi and Tea have most people betting on them. Although Yugi says that it can't be a prediction about him and Tea, since Tea is a muggle and not fighting in our war. Then Krista pointed out the prophecy said evil one, which doesn't necessarily mean the Dark Lord. And then she pointed out how many times Tea help to fight evil before this time around." Draco explained.

Snape shook his head in disbelief. "How many put their money on Miss Granger and Mr. Moto?"

"No one since Atem threatened to Shadow Game anyone if they bet on him and Granger. He insists there isn't a chance he and Hermione are going to have children before she graduates and the Dark Lord is destroyed. He says they are too careful and too smart to bring a child into the world in the middle of a war." Draco explained. "I am curious godfather why did you suggest Moto and Granger?"

"I overheard Bakura once calling him Pharaoh and princess suggests royalty and with Atem Moto having a nickname of an Egyptian king. I would think some in that group would assume the word princess would mean his descendent." Snape reasoned.

Draco shook his index finger at Snape. "Oh you forgot the wonders of loopholes by definitions. According to Krista the word princess could be translated as a female heir not necessarily royalty which is why she put her money on Yugi and Tea."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Why are they wasting their time with this? They should know that prophecies aren't to be taken too seriously given the events of last year."

"It is fun. They aren't taking the prophesy to heart. They are just having a little fun during a time that isn't so much fun. I even placed a bet." Draco explained.

"Do I even want to know who else has been bet on?" Snape asked.

"No one has bet on Ginevra or me but that is because they knew they would be wasting money since we are destined to have a male first. I doubt anyone put a bet on Kaiba or Krista either. But Luna placed a bet that made everyone laugh. She put up 500 Galleons that the child will be conceived three full moons before the night Saturn aligns with the Pyramid of Giza. This translates to September of next year." Draco replied.

"I assume your cousin and her husband feel the same way as Mr. Moto, which is why no one bet on them." Snape reasoned.

"Something like that." Draco said.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me something?" Snape asked.

"Because I'm not and if you continue to pry. I will just lie. Some things are meant to be my secrets and some things are just personal. Either way they are none of your damn business." Draco sneered.

"So is it secret or personal?" Snape asked.

"It doesn't matter." Draco replied.

"No it doesn't. I'm just trying to make conversation before we approach your gate." Snape said.

"Well we are here now and I can't wait to dry off my robe." Draco said while waving his wand over the gate casting the spell to grant the two wizards entrance onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. When they entered the designated meeting area, they noticed that most of the other Death Eaters were already present.

"Draco, Severus, I'm glad you could join us." Voldemort said. He then gestured to two chairs. "Take your seats we only need to wait for Rodolphus."

Draco and Snape cast a drying charm on their robes before they sat down in their chairs. Draco couldn't shake the feeling that something evil was going to be set into motion. He knew he needed to get some answers. "My Lord, where is my uncle Rodolphus?"

"He was given a top mission to locate someone for me. I assumed this person was dead. But Rodolphus cast a location spell and thinks he found the one I send to carry out certain attacks. This individual will be of service again." Voldemort explained.

Draco's stomach did a summersault. This caused Malfoy to have to repress the urge to hurl. He was certain he knew what sort of attacks the Dark Lord was referring to. Draco just hoped he was wrong. Knowing that if his fears broke to the surface his mind would betray him. Draco quickly repressed his fears. "I'm sure Rodolphus will be successful."

"While we are waiting for your uncle, I would like you to tell me how your assignments are going." Voldemort demanded.

Draco smirked he knew what to say. "The Queen of the Underground, and Kaiba the CEO have been working around the clock with me to create spells and we are close to being able to test them."

"And your other task?" Voldemort inquired.

"I'm working on it, but as you know I like to do things with style." Draco sneered.

"I don't doubt that. I am pleased that you are making such progress with your tasks. Just remember you must take care of both before the end of the school year." Voldemort stated.

"Not a problem my Lord." Draco responded.

Rodolphus came into the room with a smug look on his face. "Success my Lord. You were correct the one you seek is currently at Gehennagon."

Snape felt a wave of fear run down his spine. He knew that Gehennagon was North America's Wizard's prison. "Who do you want that is there my Lord?"

The Dark Lord smirked. "I'm sure you remember the one we called the Stuprant Dominus."

Draco had to take a deep breath as his worst fear was confirmed. He had heard his father talk about that Death Eater. "I take it Stuprant Dominus is being called back into duty."

Voldemort smirked. "Of course, his persuasion tactics worked wonders the first time around and will again."

Rodolphus bit his lower lip before speaking. "There is a problem my Lord. It appears that they dosed him with a Power Binding Potion."

"I assumed as much. Instead of using Dementors to guard the inmates, the North American Wizards use a Power Binding Potion. Which is why I'll free him myself. I have a counter potion, which will reinstate his powers. However he will need a wand." Voldemort explained.

"I suggest giving him Lucius' or Bella's since they aren't being used." Rodolphus suggested.

"Thanks, Rodolphus, that will work. I think we will use Bella's her wand is comparable to what his was. I'm sure his was snapped." Voldemort stated.

"It was my Lord." Rodolphus replied.

"Then be of use to me and fetch me Bella's wand. I need to head out to Gehennagon." Voldemort demanded. Rodolphus summoned Bella's wand and handed it to the Dark Lord. Voldemort slipped the wand into his pocket.

Draco knew it was a long shot but the last thing he wanted was a monster like that Death Eater to show up. "My Lord, forgive my confusion, but won't the jailers recognize you. Even though it is a different continent. I'm sure the ministry has warned all ministries about your return."

Voldemort sneered. "I'm sure they did, but I have a plan. We will get him back. Now I must leave. Now you and Severus need to go back to Hogwarts. But I'm curious why isn't Ginevra with you tonight?"

"She is studying my Lord. She has a major test tomorrow in Transfiguration. I'm sure you remember your OWL year." Draco explained.

Voldemort nodded. "Well, tell her she was missed and that I expect her to pass her all her OWLS."

"I'll relay the message my Lord." Draco said.

"Be sure you do. And the rest of you loyal Death Eaters go make me proud by doing a massive muggle killing. Be creative something like a bridge collapsing should be fun." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my Lord!" The Death Eaters said in unison. One by one everyone left Malfoy Manor, to go to their destinations.

Voldemort watched as his death eater left. He strolled out into the night. When he got past the magical boundaries he disapparated.

He arrived at his destination with a pop. He found himself outside the magical protections of Gehennagon. He could see the jail in the distance. The building was seven stories high as he approached the building he held out his wand towards a guard. "Stupefy!"

The guard fell to the ground. Voldemort sneered at the body. "Didn't even see me coming did you?" He then bent down and pulled out a lock of the guard's hair. Next, he pulled out a vial of grey potion. He added the hair to it the vial. The potion bubbled turning a green color Voldemort swallowed the contents and instantly transformed into a replica of the wizard guard. Voldemort then cast a spell on his clothes transfiguring them to match the guard's.

Under his disguise, Voldemort entered the prison. When he spotted another guard, he pointed his wand at him. "Imperio."

The guard instantly became under Voldemort's mind control and led him up to the top floor. The two walked down a corridor filled with jail cells on either side. Voldemort thought it was convenient that all the cells except the one on the far end were vacant. Knowing that the guard was no long of use to him he pointed his wand at him and muttered. "Arvada Kadrva."

Green light hit the guard knocking him dead. Voldemort walked to the last cell using an unlocking charm entered the cell. "It's been a long time." He said.

"Who are you? I know you aren't a guard. I'd recognize a Killing Curse a mile away." The inmate asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Voldemort said while showing the inmate his wand.

The inmate sneered. "I wondered if you would ever find me. I of course noticed your return to power two years ago." The inmate pulled up the left sleeve on his arm showing off his Dark Mark.

"I thought you were dead but thanks to a faithful servant, I've found you. I'm in need of your talents again." Voldemort said.

"Slight problem." The wizard stated.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot I come bearing gifts." Voldemort handed the inmate a potion vile and Bella's wand.

The inmate smirked. "I'd recognize Bellatrix's wand anywhere. What happened to her?"

"She fell victim to a nasty curse created by a powerful witch. The curse tortured her continuously without stopping. Then her own sister put her out of her misery. I for one am glad Bella's screams drove me nuts." The Dark Lord explained.

"Well I'm sure I can put her wand to great use." The inmate said. He quickly drank the potion that Voldemort gave him. As he felt his powers, being released he let out a spine-chilling laugh.

"I say we just break down the wall, these American Wizards rely too much on binding power they never assume someone will come to break a friend out." The crazy wizard suggested.

"Your services are needed again." Voldemort said.

"I will serve you well my Lord, but first I have a score to settle with the witness who put me here." The man stated.

Voldemort shook his head. "Picked on a worthless muggle did you."

"I was lonely and you know I like to break women." The man said.

"I'm sure she was totally broken. You do have a natural gift." Voldemort sneered.

"I'm sure of it. I'm just not sure how she escaped me, but I will find out when I find her." The man demanded.

"Are you going to try to kill her?" The Dark Lord inquired.

The prisoner shook his head. "No, I'll just break her again. However, this time make sure she doesn't escape before I can wipe her memory clean. I for one don't want to find my ass back here."

"Then let's go!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the back of the cell "Reducto!"

A huge hole was blasted in the back of the cell. Both wizards jumped out of the hole and used their wands to cast a charm that broke the fall. Once on the ground the two wizards exited the courtyard of the prison. Once outside the magical barriers that made apparition impossible, the two disapparated to the sound of an alarm going off.

As the alarm was blasting in the prison, a witch ran to an office. "Morrison we have a situation."

"Perkins, Tell me how bad is it?" Morrison asked.

"Inmate 6582 has just escaped. We are still trying to piece it together, all we can tell you is that one guard at the gate is stunned and another is dead." Perkins replied.

"And the witness to his imprisonment where is she? She isn't going to be safe. I'm sure she is going to be a target for him and this time he will be successful at wiping her memory." Morrison inquired.

"We have no idea. We lost track of her years ago. Shortly after the trial, we had to stage as a muggle trial since our witness was a muggle." Perkins replied.

"Then we'll cast a location spell to find her. She needs to be warned. It was only by some miracle that she escaped with her memories intact and all she told us was she successfully knocked him out after he attacked her." Morrison summoned a box. She removed a photograph from the box. "This is the girls' file. Even though this picture is not of our world since it doesn't move and it around five in a half years old it should help to find people who know her and can tell us her whereabouts."

"You are assuming she changed her name." Perkins stated.

"No I think she kept her name she mentioned how much she loved her mom. She told me that she had her mother's eyes. I can't see her changing her name unless she got married and I don't know anyone who would marry at her age, it is her appearance that might change. Muggles love to die their hair." Morrison reasoned.

Perkins looked at the photo. "Her eyes are a unique shade."

"Which is what I'm counting on. Now are you going to stand there all night or help me cast a location spell before we find her attacked or killed?" Morrison hollered.

"The only reason we even had this inmate was because he committed the crime in our jurisdiction instead of his homeland." Perkins stated.

"He conveniently got rid of his accent too. I just hope we can find her before he does." Morrison said.

Morrison put the picture in her pocket. "Let's go Perkins." Morrison demanded.

When Morrison and Perkins were outside the magical boundaries. Morrison waved her wand casting a non verbal spell. The spell caused the two witches to disappear when they reappeared they found themselves on the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Where are we?" Perkins asked.

"If I'm not mistaken this is Hogsmeade. It is located in Brittan and one of the only all magical communities left in Brittan." Morrison replied while scratching her head.

"I thought we were looking for a muggle." Perkins stated in confusion.

"Something isn't right. But let's start trying to look for our witness. Maybe she knows someone from our world and she is visiting them here." Morrison and Perkins started walking the streets looking for any place that might be open. The so engrossed in their task they didn't notice when the bumped into a tall brunet. The collision caused Morrison to fall to the ground.

"You stupid English Magicians need to watch where the fuck you are going." Kaiba yelled in Japanese.

"Seto be nice. And keep your voice down. The last thing we want is to receive detention for breaking curfew and leaving grounds to support our guilty pleasure." Krista replied in Japanese.

She walked over to Morrison extending her hand she said in English. "I'm sorry. Do you need a hand up? And I'll pay you 20 Galleons to forget you saw us here tonight."

Morrison looked up. "Miss Klearity we have a problem."

Krista's eyes popped out of her head. "ADA Morrison what the fuck are you doing in Hogsmeade? And by the way it is Mrs. Kaiba now."

Kaiba realizing Krista's body language filling with panic. "Imzadi. when you say Morrison..."

Knowing what Seto was asking Krista interrupted her husband. "Yes Seto the prosecuting attorney who put Zankoo behind bars. But she is a non magical lawyer." Krista's cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me." She looked at the caller ID. "I should answer this." Krista flipped her cell phone open. "Go Black Dragon." There was a pause. "Whoa whoa Black Dragon slow down." After another pause. "I understand. See if Sensei can get you and Lady M to my dorm. Tell him he has our permission to add you and Lady M to the security on the door so that you three can wait for us. And make sure to wake everyone else. Seto and I are currently in Hogsmeade. I'll meet you guys there later and something tells me it is even worse than you think." After another pause. "Because Seto just bumped into an old acquaintance and something tells me the two incidences are related. I just hope I'm wrong." Krista slammed her phone shut.

"You were talking to someone on a cell phone!" Perkins exclaimed.

"Yeah what's it to you." Kaiba grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to explain how Krista's phone was working. He hoped the lady would drop the conversation.

Krista's body filled with more panic with each moment. Finally, she was able to ask. "Now Morrison, are you a witch and not really a lawyer?"

Morrison nodded her head. "I am a witch. When you knew me five years ago, I worked in the magical law enforcement. I take it you are here because your husband is a wizard?"

Kaiba's shortened temper snapped and he started yelling at the witch. "Fist off my name is Seto Kaiba! I am CEO of the largest gaming company in the world! And I hate being called a wizard! I have more power and more intelligence than any English Magician I've ever met! Call me a sorcerer if you must! And no we are here because we can't smoke on school grounds!"

"By school grounds I assume you mean Hogwarts. Brittan's school for magical learning is just up the road." Morrison suggested.

"Yes believe it or not we are currently students." Krista replied.

"But you are nineteen and I'm guessing your husband is about the same age. Hogwarts graduates students at 17." Perkins said.

Krista was getting more upset by the moment. She was trying desperately to hold back tears. "Yeah we started wizard training late."

Kaiba noticed Krista getting more upset took her hand in his. He wanted to calm her as much as possible. "Now why the fuck are you here upsetting Krista."

"I assume you know about Alex Zankoo." Morrison said.

"Of course he is a fucking bastard." Seto snapped.

"Well he currently has escaped. The last five years he has been at Gehennagon." Perkins said.

Realization hit Seto. "You mean he is a wizard."

"_Not just a wizard Seto, but if my assumptions from what the Black Dragon said he is a Death Eater_." Krista sent telepathically.

Taking his cue from Krista, Seto yelled. "He is a Death Eater isn't he?"

"And you knew that didn't you?" Krista added.

"Not at first. The wizarding war in Europe didn't reach America we put the pieces together last June when a Cornelius Fudge showed up to say that Europe was at war again. Magical communities stay out of wars on other contents." Morrison explained.

"What is it with the wizarding world and not reading non magical history? You all should read up on what happened during the first two world wars when someone tried to stay out of the wars!" Krista yelled.

Perkins decided to ignore Krista's outburst and stated. "Fudge showed us what the Dark Mark looked like. And we recognized it as the one on Zankoo's arm. And until tonight Zankoo was doped up with a power binding potion."

"You call that security any graduate with the NEWT in Potions can brew an antidote to that potion!" Krista yelled.

"It is illegal to brew it in the States and the ingredients are closely monitored with a special tracking system making it impossible to brew without being arrested in the States." Morrison explained.

"But you can brew it in Europe and then go to the States with it in your pocket!" Krista hollered.

Seto looked at his wife. She was starting to shake with fear. "This is going to come out as insensitive but how the fuck did you miss his Dark Mark? Granted Voldemort wasn't in power but it would have been still there."

Krista lost all control of her tears. "Zankoo always wore a long sleeved shirt or an arm cuff over his arm. I didn't put it together. And every time he beat me and the night he raped me he must have used a Silencing Charm that is why no one heard my cries. And the night he raped me he must have used a Freezing Charm too which is why I couldn't fight him." She cried.

Kaiba brought Krista into a protective embrace. "You were also fourteen and it wasn't your fault."

Krista looked into Seto's eyes. "I know it wasn't my fault Seto. But not putting the pieces together until now sure makes me feel stupid. I've been a part of the magical community for over a year and didn't put it the pieces together. At least I now understand my Tarot Reading."

"_I take it the reason there was never any physical abuse evidence was he must have cast Healing Charms on you_." Seto relayed telepathically.

"_That is possible, until now I always assumed it was Mystical Elf in spirit form healing me after I passed out from the pain from my broken bones and bruises. But since I have my memories intact from the beatings he just erased the evidence instead of obliterating my memories. The only reason I had physical evidence and my memories from the rape was somehow I blasted Zankoo against a wall with a shadow blast knocking him out. Then I ran and got the hell out of there._" Krista replied.

"Now we have heard that Hogwarts is safe. You should be safe from Zankoo." Morrison stated.

"No he will come for revenge and when he does. I'll be ready." Krista stated.

"Just don't let him erase your memories. We'll need them to put him back in prison." Perkins said.

Seto smirked. "Look lady I don't think he will be going to jail. He will underestimate the power Krista has."

"She is but a learner." Perkins stated.

"You assume power means magical. Yes, she is magically far more powerful than Zankoo. But she has a far more powerful bond of friendship. And none of our friends will let that bastard hurt her or any female again!" Seto realizing what he just said pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh for the love of Isis, I spent way too much time around that friendship speak loving cheerleader this summer."

Krista snickered at Kaiba's antics. "I won't tell anyone."

"Please don't." Seto stated.

"You two lost me in this conversion but since you have been notified of the escaped inmate. I now must leave to try to warn the magical community." Morrison said.

"Assuming they don't want to sweep the attacks under the rug again." Krista grumbled.

"The system isn't perfect." Perkins stated.

"The system is fucked up! It is my belief that the reason no one went to Azkaban for rape was the officials were bribed." Kaiba reasoned.

Krista feeling like she was about to lose control of her emotions and her Shadow Magic said. "I would appreciate it if you left before I lose control of my temper. I'm fucking pissed as hell and can't always be responsible for what happens when my anger reaches a point I can't control."

"Mrs. Kaiba I understand that this comes as a shock but what can we do?" Morrison asked.

Krista glared into the witches eyes. "Make fucking sure that no one fall victim to his crime. Most women won't be able to cope with it."

Morrison and Perkins disapparated leaving Krista and Kaiba on the street. Once the two witches were gone Krista started crying. "What are we going to do? Of all the enemies to come to seek revenge on me. Zankoo was nowhere on my list."

"The cards said he would die and we'll make damn sure he does." Seto said.

"I don't know if I can take a life. I just made Bellatrix soulless." Krista said.

"The cards said underestimate your power and even though Tea's speeches annoy me to no end the power Zankoo underestimates could be translated as the bond you have with your friends and family. I would kill him in heartbeat. I'm sure your father would too." Kaiba said.

"Dad doesn't know what Zankoo did to me." Krista said.

"Maybe it is time to tell him." Seto suggested.

"Maybe, but for now can we just go back to our dorm." Krista said.

"Of course and don't worry. I will make damn sure Zankoo doesn't touch you. I'll fucking rip him apart with my bare hands if he even tries." Kaiba said in a tone that put his firing voice to shame.

Kaiba put his arm around Krista as the two walked back to the castle. They were lucky they didn't run into any teachers on their way back to their dorm. When they arrived at their dorm, they found everyone in the common room and knew that it was going to be a long night. Krista poured herself a cup of coffee while Kaiba filled in the court on the breakout and how Zankoo was a Death Eater. This news confirmed that the fears everyone had in their minds that this was going to be a hell of a year.

* * *

Please Review


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh**

_Note to reader: I put up another poll. For anyone interested in voting in it, please check it out. I have it on my profile page._

* * *

Chapter 33

Krista was lying on her bed. She found herself unable to sleep. Her mind kept playing back to the events of the night. She had successfully gotten a hold of Tonks to inform her to keep an eye on Mai and Serenity for her. Krista figured with Tonks ability to change her appearance at will it would help to keep her friends safe. She also had gotten a hold of Tea to tell her to watch her back and she would have an American Auror protecting her. Even though Krista knew that Zankoo was after her, she wasn't going to take any chances that he would hurt her female friends in an attempt to find her.

Krista looked at the clock next to her bed. It read five in the morning. She let out a sigh. She figured if she couldn't sleep, the least she could do is start to get some work done. She slowly climbed out of bed and started getting dressed. "Can't sleep?" Seto asked while sitting up on their bed.

"I wasn't a wear that you were up, my lover. Did I wake you?" Krista asked.

Kaiba shook his head. "No you didn't wake me." He replied. "It has been a hell of a night hasn't it." Seto looked at Krista and asked, "Imzadi, how are you feeling?"

Krista sat down next to Seto. "Seto, I'm petrified. And I don't panic easily."

Seto brought Krista into a protective embrace. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you are scared, but I will protect you. I promise that I will keep that bastard from hurting you ever again." He said.

Krista gave Seto a kiss. "I know that. And I can't thank you enough." Krista replied.

Seto kissed Krista's forehead. "No need to thank me. Just remember we are in this together. Also, remember you need to control your fears. Otherwise, your magic will be unpredictable. The last thing the Court needs is to have you blow-up the castle."

Krista gently lifted Seto's hand giving it a kiss. "I'm in complete control of my emotions. My magic won't harm anyone inadvertently."

"And we will figure out a way out of this." Kaiba added.

Krista sighed. "The only way out is to see that fucker dead."

"Zankoo's fate is already sealed he will die and never harm you or any female again." Kaiba reassured his wife.

Tears started to escape Krista's sapphire eyes. "The problem is the cards said before the passing of nine full moons would end in Zankoo seeking revenge on me and his death. That translates to any date between now and June. I just don't want anyone to be a victim for him from now until then. I've made sure my gal friends are well protected, but what about every other potential victim?" Krista asked with notable concern in her voice.

Seto gently used his thumbs to wipe away Krista's tears as he spoke. "Draco promised last night to keep tabs on his whereabouts to minimize any potential victims."

"Seto, I'm not only worried about those outside this castle but inside this castle. All Zankoo has to do is cast a Location Spell to find me. Granted that spell requires something of me like a photo, but with the tournament and our wedding, a picture of me isn't that hard to come by. A lot of woman at this school have no idea of the crimes that man is capable of. That fucking taboo on sex has blinded the Wizarding Community to the crime of rape. And all to keep from having someone under seventeen breaking their trace. Add the stupid taboo that is actually a governmental cover-up to the fact that the rapes that happened during the last Wizarding War were swept under the rug leads to the inevitable conclusion that all the victims were left thinking the rape was their fault. It is just frustrating me to no end!" Krista yelled.

Seto wanted to ease his wife's fears so he asked. "Can a Location Spell trace you here while you are on school grounds?"

Krista shrugged. "I don't know. I know that apparation is impossible within the grounds. We read that in _Hogwarts a History_, but there wasn't anything in the book stating that it would block a Location Spell."

Kaiba nodded his head in agreement. "Only one person knows the answer to that."

"I know. Which is why I'm going to pay the manipulative old fool a visit. He arrived back at Hogwarts yesterday and Harry mentioned he has a lesson with Dumbledore tonight. I plan to get the password to the gargoyle from Harry as soon as Harry is awake." Krista said.

"You really think you'll get an honest answer?" Seto asked. His voice was dripping with skepticism.

"Excluding Harry being scarified to win the war, the old fool always says he doesn't want the students hurt. Yugi believes that he is being truthful when he says that, but if I feel he isn't being truthful I can also always Shadow Game him to get the truth." Krista reasoned.

Kaiba wanted to help ease Krista's tension, so he started to rub her shoulders. He also felt that a change in subject might help the current situation. "I still can't believe the only members of the DA outside the members of our dorm who have shown up for more lessons this year are the Patil twins, Neville, Ginny and Luna."

Krista smirked. She knew exactly what her husband was trying to do and was grateful she could always count on him. "Actually that didn't surprise me so much. Most of the students were in the DA last year to learn enough Defense to past their OWLS and NEWTS since Mrs. the Hutt was a terrible teacher. Since Sensei was made Defense teacher they feel they get enough learning in his class. And even with the article in _The Quibbler_ about the need for self defense most seem to think it was just a suggestion and not a necessary thing."

Kaiba planted a few kisses on the base of Krista neck before speaking. "I sure hope most don't try to fight in the upcoming battles. They would be easy kills for the Death Eaters."

"Or an easy victim for Zankoo since it seems not many in this school are taking our warning in _The Quibbler_ seriously. I do have a plan for keeping the students safe from the battle that is brewing that will lead to Voldemort taking over Hogwarts by the end of the year." Krista added.

Seto smirked. "I know you do. I helped you plan it remember."

Krista snickered. "Of course I do, but if you need me to stroke your ego I guess I can humor you." Krista straddled Kaiba's lap and started playing with Kaiba's hair while batting her eyes as she spoke. "I so wouldn't have been able to come up with that plan on my own. I so needed your brilliant mind to help me. I'm just a lowly ditz who needs her man."

Seto rolled his eyes at Krista's antics. "Krista, that wasn't humoring me as much as making me look like a fool and you a damsel in distress."

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry I guess my sense of humor is off this morning."

"It's okay." Seto leaned over and gave Krista a kiss. Krista started to return Seto's affections when a knock on their door interrupted them.

"Krista, Seto are you up?" Mokuba said from outside their bedroom door.

Krista got off Seto lap as she replied. "Yes we're awake Mokie." Kaiba leaped out of their bed and threw on his shirt and pants while Krista grabbed her wand of the bedside table. She cast a charm to unlock her door. "Come on in."

Mokuba entered the room. He was fidgeting with his hands. "I have a problem and I hope you can help me."

Krista noticing how timid Mokuba looked asked. "Is this something you just want to discuss with Seto. I can leave the room if this is a guy to guy thing."

Mokuba gave Krista a weak smile. "Actually, I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Does that mean you need me to leave the two of you alone?" Kaiba asked.

"Big brother, I rely on your advice as much as Krista's I would like your opinion too." Mokuba replied.

Kaiba sat back on his bed. He pulled Krista by the waist bringing her in close to him. "Sounds serious." Krista teased.

"Come sit down and tell us what is troubling you." Kaiba suggested.

Mokuba sat at the foot of Krista and Kaiba's bed. He turned to face the two of them before speaking. "As you know next Saturday is the first Hogsmeade weekend. And this will be the first time I will get to go on it."

"I already signed your permission slip if that has you worried." Seto stated.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto, I know that. This has nothing to do with the permission slip."

"Then what is it?" Kaiba asked.

"I want to ask Yolanda to be my date." Mokuba stated.

Krista started laughing. "And you need me to help you pick out flowers."

"No it isn't that." Mokuba took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't help but think...and this is going to sound insane...but I can't help but think if I ask her...I'm somehow betraying Becky."

"Oh Mokie." Krista moved over and gave Mokuba a hug before continuing to speak. "Rebecca would have wanted you to live out your life. She sacrificed herself so that you could live. By not moving forward with your life you are not only insulting her memory, but rejecting the gift of living she gave you."

Mokuba looked up at Krista. "I still care for Becky and I believe I always will. How can having a romantic attraction to Yolanda be fair to Becky or Yolanda? I'm just really confused." Mokuba through his face into his hands.

Krista waited a few moments before removing Mokie's hands from his face. She then spoke softly to him, she wanted to communicate to him that everything was okay. "Mokie people are different and unique so why shouldn't our love for them be different and unique."

Mokuba gave his sister-in-law a look that told her he had no idea what she meant by her statement. "Not following your line of reasoning, I don't often understand when you get all Psychology 101on me."

"Actually Psychology 101 deals with Sigmund Freud and his theories of the Oedipus Complex or how women suffer from penis envy." Krista blurted out before she could stop herself. This causes Seto to send his wife a glare. She reacted by just shrugging her shoulders and mouthed _what_?

Kaiba shook his head before turning his attention to Mokuba. "What Krista means is everyone in life you meet you will care for even after they are gone. And every person you grow to care about will be unique to that individual and the events surround how you came to care about them."

"Besides I know that Rebecca wouldn't want you not to eventually find someone, fall in love and eventual get married and have children with a special lady." Krista added.

Mokuba was starting to feel flabbergasted by Krista's antics. "Krista, I'm just trying to sort out my feelings for a first date, and you are making plans about my future children?"

Krista smirked. "I want to meet my future nieces and nephews. So that I can spoil them rotten then send them back home to you on a massive sugar high. But now on a more serious note, you really should go for it. Something tells me that you will enjoy yourself. And you need to start to enjoy your life. Rebecca will always hold a special place in your heart. She was your first love and no one ever forgets their first love, but that doesn't mean you don't have room in your heart for someone else."

Mokuba smiled as he realized Krista and Seto were correct. "Thanks I knew you two could help me. Now I have another question."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba started bouncing on the edge of the bed as he spoke. "Will you take me to London with you tomorrow to buy Yolanda a present by way of a Shadow Portal?"

"No I don't think I should do that." Krista said with a straight face.

Mokuba got a confused look on his face and stopped bouncing. "Well why not?"

Krista looked Mokuba directly in his eyes. "Because as my apprentice I think it is time you learn to conjure Shadow Portals on your own. We'll go by way of the portal you conjure." She stated.

Mokuba stood up straight puffing out his chest. "Of course Royal Sorceress."

Kaiba was laughing as Mokuba left the room. "You know something I think I've rubbed off on you over the years."

Krista stood up as she spoke. "I've always been able to pull off a poker face, I just don't do it often, but I couldn't resist when it came to Mokie."

"So what is on our schedule today, Mrs. Kaiba?" Kaiba said in his sternest CEO voice.

"Well let me look it up, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba pulled Krista into a passionate kiss. He spent several moments kissing her before breaking the kiss and swatting her playfully across her ass.

"Find the daily schedule before I am forced to fire you." Kaiba teased.

Krista pulled out her laptop and opened the daily schedule file. "We have breakfast at eight, a Quidditch game to witness at ten, lunch sometime after the end of the match, then we are free until after Harry's lesson with Dumbledore. Following that lesson The Black Dragon and Mr. Heroman have a duel scheduled at the Room of Requirement."

"Why are Harry and Draco having a duel?" Kaiba asked.

Krista snickered. "Harry challenged Draco because they both lost to Atem during the tournament. Harry thinks they need to duel each other to determine who is the best duelist among the two of them."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "How much have you already bet of Draco winning?"

"I didn't bet money with Bakura. We bet that the loser has to dress up for classes on Monday." Krista explained.

"And that is risky how?" The CEO asked.

"Winner chooses which character costume from Rocky Horror for the loser to wear." Krista replied.

"I surely hope you win knowing the Tomb Robber he'll make you wear Janet's costume." Kaiba reasoned.

"Just be thankful it is this year and not next year, since that costume would find me in violation with our contract with Sensei, but that contract doesn't take effect until Sensei becomes headmaster so I'm in the clear. However I don't think I will lose." Krista stated arrogantly.

Kaiba held his hand out to Krista. "Shall let's start heading out to the common room, it is getting close to seven and most will be up." Krista grabbed Seto's hand then the two exited their room to find everyone in the common room.

Krista walked over to Harry. He was busy texting Serenity on his phone. "Harry sorry to interrupt you when I know that texting is the only action you are getting right now but I have an important question for you."

Harry blushed at Krista's antics as he looked up from his phone. "What do you need Krista?"

"What is the password for the gargoyle to get to Dumbledore's office?" She asked.

"Licorice wand." Harry replied.

"Does the old fool ever use a word that isn't a sweet?" The CEO belted out in annoyance.

Harry shook his head. "No he seems to like sweets everything except _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_. He told me that when he was young he had the misfortune of getting a vomit flavor bean, then he tried one of mine and got one flavored like earwax."

Mokuba's face turned pale at the thought of such a terrible flavored candy. "Yuck! Are you serious Harry the magical world has sweets that taste that gross?"

"They have ones that taste like chocolate and peppermint but when they say every flavor they mean every flavor. I've had ones that taste like grass, pepper, and sardines." Harry explained.

Mokuba looked like he was going to hurl. "Note to self when going to Honeydukes next weekend don't buy _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_." The teen chocked out.

Krista let out a deep sigh as she knew she had a job to do. "Well I'll see you all later. I have to go see the old man before breakfast."

Hermione looked over at Krista and couldn't help but notice she looked distressed. And considering the events of the night before Hermione understood Krista's stress. "Krista, are you going to be okay?"

Krista walked over to Hermione and gave her a friendly hug. "Hermione, I'll be fine, thanks for asking."

Yugi had spent the last few minutes observing Krista's body language. He came to one inevitable conclusion. "Royal Sorceress, you look like you didn't sleep last night." Yugi stated.

Krista knowing all her friends were worried about her decided she better put their fears to rest. "I didn't but trust me if I can't fall asleep tonight I'll take a sleeping pill to help me fall asleep. I'm not about to put my health at risk just because Zankoo broke out of jail."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't comprehend why Krista would have sleeping pills. "You actually have sleeping pills in your room."

Krista raised her eyebrow at Hermione. "I have a medicine case filled with any medicines or first aid supplies I might need. Old habit from my years as an underground duelist."

Kaiba leaned down and gave Krista a quick kiss goodbye. "Or I can always help you fall asleep." He whispered in her ear.

Krista smiled. The thought of Seto helping her to fall asleep was a very stimulating image. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll use the sleeping pill if you don't wear me out enough to crash. See you at breakfast stud." Krista replied before heading out of the dorm, leaving Seto cheeks a slight shade of pink.

Krista ran down the halls of the castle. She was determined to get her questions answered even if she had to blast Dumbledore against a wall. When she approached the stone gargoyle, she said the password.

The gargoyle leaped aside revealing the spiral staircase. Krista ascended the stairs. She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices coming from inside Dumbledore's office she paused.

"Are you sure Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord said he successfully broke him out last night." Snape replied.

"And where is he now?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The Dark Lord said that he went on a mission to find the muggle witness who put him in Gehennagon. Apparently he picked on a muggle with his ways and she somehow miraculously escaped and notified the authorities." Snape explained.

"I'm sure by now the American Ministry has destroyed the girl's file making finding her a little more difficult." Dumbledore reasoned.

Knowing they were talking about her and Zankoo, Krista took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The knock on the door startled Dumbledore. "I wonder who would be visiting my office this early in the morning." He stated.

"Perhaps it is the American Ministry to inform you of his breakout." Snape reasoned.

"Maybe, and then we might be able to help the witness before he finds her and kills her." Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord mentioned he was only interested in hurting her again not killing her." Snape said.

Dumbledore opened the door to find himself face to face with Krista. "Mrs. Kaiba what an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore gave Krista his signature smile.

Krista rolled her eyes at Dumbledore. She really hated his fake smile and today it just pushed her last button. "Let's dispense with the false pleasantries! I'm here on business! I'm hoping you'll answer some questions for me!" She snapped.

Figuring Krista had an important reason to show up at his office so early on a Saturday, Dumbledore decided to ignore her hollering. He chopped it up to her not having her morning coffee yet. "Come in." Dumbledore said.

Snape turned around in his chair noticing Krista entering the office he asked. "Krista, why are you here?"

"Same reason you are Sensei." Krista replied.

"I don't understand." Snape stated.

Krista smirked. "You will shortly."

Dumbledore walked behind his desk. He conjured a second chair with his wand. He then gestured to the chair. "Now Mrs. Kaiba why don't you have a seat."

Krista put her hands on her hips. "I'd prefer to stand if it all the same to you."

Dumbledore sat in his chair. "Suit yourself, now what brings you to my office?"

Krista glared at Dumbledore; she needed answers and hoped she would get them without resorting to drastic measures. However, she would hesitate to Shadow Game the manipulative fool if the need arose. "I need to know if the added security on the school this year blocks a Location Spell." She stated.

"Why such an odd request?" The headmaster inquired.

"Because I overheard yours and Sensei's conversation." Krista replied.

Dumbledore was intrigued by Krista's response. Whatever she thought she knew he needed to find out. He knew he had to ask questions casually. "What exactly do you think you overheard?"

Krista rolled her eyes. Was the old man so stupid that he hadn't figured out that she could see through his games by now? She now knew what she needed to say and do. "I have the information you seek. But first," Krista pointed to all the painting on the wall. "You will tell your portrait occupants to take a hike and come back in an hour. What I have to say I want left between the three of us in this room. I don't fancy the past Headmaster and Headmistresses knowing things I consider personal." Krista glared at the headmaster to convey the message he better do as she asks or there would be hell to pay.

Dumbledore knew he needed to play along. If Krista really had vital information, he needed it. Dumbledore looked at all the portraits and commanded. "Okay now you all heard Mrs. Kaiba, go to one of your other portraits and come back in an hour."

Most of the former headmasters and headmistress left instantly, however one remained behind. The former Headmaster looked disgusted at Dumbledore when he hollered. "In my day a headmaster didn't obey the students! Also, how do you know my other portrait wasn't destroyed? My great great grandson has done a great job over the last year getting rid of the treasures in my house!"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait and this in not just any student she is your great great great granddaughter." Dumbledore explained.

"You are a Black!" Phineas exclaimed.

Krista snickered as she realized this picture was Phineas Black. She figured she would have some fun at her ancestor's expense. "Actually I'm a Kaiba, although that is only my name by marriage. I was born a Klearity but I do have Black blood in me, as I am the illegitimate daughter of Sirius Black. And I'm damn proud of that fact. Tell my dad hi when you see him!"

"Bossy girl aren't you! You have no authority over me." Phineas said.

Dumbledore decided to speak up. "But I do! Phineas just leave and come back later!" Phineas exited his portrait mumbling cuss words under his breath.

Krista snickered as she looked around to notice all the portraits were empty. "I also don't want detention for myself or Seto for leaving school grounds last night." She demanded.

Dumbledore scratched his head. "Why would you leave? Surely there wasn't a work emergency."

Snape realizing what Krista meant said. "Headmaster I think Mrs. Kaiba is referring to leaving grounds to support her and Mr. Kaiba's rather nasty habit."

Dumbledore shook his head. He couldn't figure out why he was on edge. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that Krista had an agenda and wouldn't leave until she had her questions answered. He also knew if he didn't string her along that whatever she knew he would never learn. "So you and your husband broke curfew to go smoke in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore stated.

"Of course." Krista smirked.

"Although I totally don't approve of your habit, I'll not give you detention. Now what is it you know?" Dumbledore demanded.

Krista smiled to herself, she had Dumbledore on edge and that worked to her advantage. "While we were heading back, Seto literally bumped into an old acquaintance of mine. A woman until last night I only knew as Assistant District Attorney Morrison. I wasn't a wear she was a witch and she brought me frightening news."

"You've lost me Mrs. Kaiba. What does this have to do with the conversation Severus and I were having?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you would be patient I was getting there!" Krista hollered. She took a few seconds to recompose herself before continuing her monologue. "Now where was I...? Oh yes Morrison... Well Morrison must have cast a Location Spell to find me, in an attempt to give me information. It seems that my last guardian, a man named Alex Zankoo..." Krista noticed that both wizards looked surprised by her declaration. "I see the name rings a bell. Anyway Morrison told me Zankoo escaped prison. He is after me since I'm the witness who put him in prison. I need to know if he casts a Location Spell it will be blocked since I'm sure you don't want that horrible monster to rape any female within the castle!"

"We were told a muggle put him in jail." Snape said.

"When I was fourteen I had no knowledge of my magic. For some reason my magic at that age was untraceable so naturally the magical community in America assumed I was of the non magical community." Krista explained.

Dumbledore was worried by Krista outburst. He figured now would be his chance to convince her to stay in safe locations. If she were always on school grounds, she would be easier to convince that his way was the right way. "Mrs. Kaiba rest assured that a location spell is blocked while you are on Hogwarts grounds, but won't be when you leave. If you are scared just stay here and not leave."

Krista let out a laugh. She knew the old man was trying to play her and she wouldn't fall for it. She needed the truth and the more he side stepped it the more pissed off she became. "You should know me better than that by now! I will continue to leave to go to the office or Hogsmeade with Seto. I'm not scared of Zankoo finding me but hurting others in the process. I don't want to see any woman harmed by him!"

"Neither do I. I'm sure the American Aurors are trying to locate him, but if he is in England it will be up to the English Wizarding Auror to find him." Dumbledore said. He then flashed Krista one of his fake smiles.

Krista's temper snapped as she saw Dumbledore's smile. She started yelling. "Where he will be let off because your society loves to sweep his crimes under the rug! Just how many women committed suicide after being raped by him during the first wizarding war?"

Dumbledore was thrown back by Krista's yelling. "You ask tough questions. And I don't know the answer to that one." Dumbledore said.

Krista leaned forward placing her palms on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. She glared at him as she spoke. Her body started filling with anger for every manipulative thing Dumbledore had ever done. "Sometimes the tough questions need asked and I don't believe you don't know the answer, but are so ashamed of it that you don't want to voice it. I know for a fact that you don't really care what happens in the courts, because if you did my father never would have went to prison without a trial. And the trial would have acquitted him the evidence was circumstantial."

Dumbledore leapt out of his chair. "Now wait a minute!"

Krista continued to let anger boil her blood as she continued yelling. "No! You need to listen to me! You knew about the Secret Keeper switch and did nothing! It wasn't until last year that you thought it fine to be a witness for my father's defense, but that was only after I got him a trial date! Your reason was probably to ease a guilty conscience! And all this because you think that you know the only way to vanquish Voldemort! Your whole plan is to keep Harry ignorant of the truth so you could mold him to be your puppet, and I suffered for that! My father going to prison was just the first piece in the puzzle in creating Harry to be your pawn! And my life was fucked up as a result!"

Dumbledore thinking he better try to get some control of the situation in his office said. "Mrs. Kaiba if you don't tone down the attitude I'm going to..."

Krista cut Dumbledore off by continuing to rant. "What throw me out of your office, or expel me? Well you do have every right to kick me out of your office, but as I understand it only Snape Sensei can expel me since he is my head of house!"

Dumbledore sat back down before speaking. "You are correct. Severus is the only one who has the authority to expel you this year now that Umbridge and the ministry no longer have authority at Hogwarts. But how am I to blame for your past?"

Krista laughed insanely at Dumbledore's question. Where did he want her to begin? Figuring the beginning was a good place to start she hollered. "I've had my life met with four crimes by three Death Eaters! The first was when I was four and a woman murdered my mom! I had no knowledge of magic at that age and the only thing I could tell the cops was my mom was murdered with what I assumed at that time was a laser gun that shot a green beam by a woman with the figure of Catwoman and the laugh of the Joker! I found out almost fifteen years later that that woman was a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange! The second time in my life I was hurt by a Death Eater was when the American Foster Care system made Alex Zankoo my foster father! How he became my guardian, I don't know! But in the few months, he was my guardian he beat me on a daily basis then one night he raped me! And the third time my life crossed paths with a Death Eater, I lost my best friend Ishizu to a murdering son of a bitch named Peter Pettigrew! Who nine months later murdered my good friend Rebecca Hopkins! All of which would have been avoided if my father hadn't gone to jail since I know he would have found my mom and then he would have been there to protect my mom by killing Bellatrix first! Meaning I wouldn't have been a foster child, I never would have met Zankoo..."

Snape had spent the last few minutes observing his student. He figured he better intervene even though he was the one who had the authority to expel Krista. It didn't mean that Dumbledore couldn't request it and Krista needed to not be expelled. "Krista calm down you are upset, but if you hadn't been the one to put Zankoo in jail five years ago how many other woman would he have hurt? Also even if your mom wasn't killed nothing is to say that your two friends wouldn't have died."

Krista took a deep breath to calm down a bit before responding. "Sensei I'm passed upset, I am pissed off. However, I see what you are saying. I never looked at it that way. Still doesn't change my opinion that I think Dumbledore has _setec astronomy_ when it comes to vanquishing Voldemort or anything else in his life."

"What is _setec astronomy_?" Dumbledore asked.

"An anagram, I suggest you break it yourself. If you don't know what an anagram is, go to the local library in London and check out _The Da Vinci Code_. That book has some of the best anagrams in it." Krista stated.

Dumbledore sighed. This conversion wasn't going the way he planned. "I know what an anagram is. But how can I convince you I want to help you or anyone if you won't work with me? I've tried for a year to get your cooperation."

Krista sneered. "You want to help me. Play a game with me, so that I may judge you. I don't know if you are lying to me or not. And since I trust your word about as much as I trust a three-dollar bill, a game is the only way for me to understand your intentions. My friends and I have tried for a year to convince you we are on the side of light for this war, but we won't be controlled or manipulated by you. We don't agree with your methods but we do want to see Voldemort destroyed."

"You mean a Shadow Game." Dumbledore said.

"Of course it is the best way for me to determine if you are being truthful or not." Krista stated.

Dumbledore decided to play along. Perhaps Krista would see that he was right after their game. "Fine I agree what are the rules?"

Snape was shocked. "Headmaster..."

Krista interrupted the hook nosed professor. "Sorry Sensei, but I can't have any witnesses." Krista said as she waved her wand at Snape and cast a non-verbal sleeping charm on him. As soon as Krista's charm hit the greasy haired professor, he instantly fell asleep snoring loudly.

Krista raised her arms above her head as the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. She then began to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "The door to darkness has been opened let the Shadow Game begin." Krista took a seat. She looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes. "Now for the rules. Rule one, we will ask each other a question. We must answer the questions in the form of an anagram. Then we break the anagram. For example, when you ask me a question, I must give you the answer in the form of an anagram and then you break the anagram. Follow me so far?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

Krista smirked. "Good next we will write the anagrams in the air with our wands, then wave our wand to decode it with the answer we think it is. Since anagrams can have more than one right answer, there is no wrong answer. But the first answer you come up with will reflect your subconscious. If you cheat in any way, I'll make your Penalty Game one that will activate the moment of your death. I'll be fair by telling you your Penalty Game ahead of time. If you cheat in this Shadow Game, I'll make sure your soul is fractured so your soul will never have the chance to be reincarnated. An example of a cheat would be not going with the first answer to the anagram as it comes to you trying to make it sound better than it should."

"Before we start our game I need a bit of clarification." Krista nodded her head to signify it was okay to ask for clarifications. Dumbledore understanding Krista continued to speak. "You intend to wait to activate the Penalty Game for cheating upon my death."

"That is correct. Don't cheat and you have nothing to worry about. The game will end when I determine you are being truthful to me. Winner will be determined by who solves the anagrams in the shortest amount of time. Also, it would be wise to keep in mind with anagrams punctuation and capitalization are not always the same with the answer. Now we shall begin. I'll let you choose who goes first. Do you want to start or shall I?" Krista explained.

"Why don't you start?" Dumbledore stated.

"Very well." Krista figured she would start with a easy question and work towards harder ones as the game progressed. "I'm sure you have noticed that Bakura loves to blast Broadway songs over the PA system, yesterday he did a tribute to Rodgers and Hammerstein, which was your favorite song?"

Dumbledore didn't understand where Krista was going with her question, but complied with the rules of the game. He waved his wand conjuring the phrase, _Angel for so well_. Krista smirked as she waved her wand causing the letters to rearrange to say _So Long, Farewell_.

Dumbledore wanted quick answers. By Krista's definitions to the game, he deduced this game was a reflection of the player's desires, souls, and beliefs. "Mrs. Kaiba, why choose such a dark Penalty Game for cheating?" Dumbledore asked. Krista wrote _Use Auto Frey Owl Delivery!_ Dumbledore looked over the phase in front of him. After two minutes, he waved his wand magically rearranging the letters to say _You will deserve your fate!_

Krista smirked. It seemed that Dumbledore was complying with the rules of the game. "Interesting response, I'm please you were honest and didn't try to make it sound better." Krista took Dumbledore's response as a cue to step up the difficulty of her questions and see if he would be honest. "What has changed that makes you want to meet with Harry in private this year?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath before waving his wand to conjure the statement _Tim is it? I'm Medley._ Krista raised her eyebrow at Dumbledore she hadn't accepted him to be honest with that one. She waved her wand rearranging the letters to read _My time is limited._

Dumbledore knowing that Krista would answer anything truthfully in this game asked. "In your opinion of me, what are my sins?"

Krista shook her head in disbelief she couldn't understand why he would want to ask her that. Nonetheless she waved her wand conjuring the sentence _If Cedric as my own stunt shade, Setec Astronomy; Slay Emotion._ As soon as Dumbledore saw the phase tears came to his eyes as he waved his wand rearranging the letters to read _How many students sacrificed? Too many secrets; too many lies_.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. She now she knew she had almost all she needed to pass a judgment. "This will be the last round. I have what I need to pass sentencing on you." Krista explained. She took a deep breath before asking her final question. "Do you have anything to say before I pass judgment?"

Dumbledore waved his wand creating the phrases _Flu is up at May Irony. My solo fur, or Sir Rosy._ Krista did a double take at the sentences in front of her. That was the last thing she had expected. She knew what needed to be done as she waved her wand rearranging the letters to read _Your pain is my fault. I'm sorry for your loss._

Dumbledore nodded to signify that was the answer he was trying to give. "As I'm sure you figured out with my comment about having limited time, I'm going to die soon. So my question is what happens to the students of Hogwarts after my death?" Dumbledore asked. Krista waved her wand creating the following sentence. _Urea, Deity of Bell Wife, sent as the Stud_. Dumbledore nodded as he waved his wand rearrange the letters to read _The students will be safe after you die._ The shadows that had engulfed the room dissipated leaving Dumbledore and Krista staring at each other.

* * *

Please Review


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 34

Dumbledore and Krista looked at each other for several minutes in complete silence. Dumbledore finally broke the silence by saying. "I take it you won. You seemed to be able to decode the anagrams within seconds, where it took me at least a minute to do each."

Krista smirked. "I'm a linguistics expert. My mind sees anagrams as just another language. So yes I won."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Krista. "You put the game in your favor."

Krista nodded. "I did. Anyone who instigates a Shadow Game for judgment would be a fool not to. You should have picked that up by now. You have been involved in four Shadow Games each with a different purpose. Atem's was to weigh your heart to see if you would cheat or not and you didn't. You even stopped Bill Weasley from cheating. The second, you foolishly underestimated my husband's abilities to make a contract. After we warned you the contract was the rules to a Shadow Game, you decided to break it. However, you leaned your lesson to take us and our contract seriously. The third time Bakura made the game a drinking game because he can out drink anyone. And this one, I have yet to find anyone who can decode languages as good as I can. I must admit you did give me a good challenge. Not many could create and decode anagrams while being on the spot."

"What happens now?" Dumbledore asked.

"As the winner of a Shadow Game used to judge you, I now have the right to pass a sentencing I believe is fair. I had gone into this game thinking you wouldn't be honest, let alone show any remorse for your actions. When you apologized to me, I could tell you were truly sorry so my judgment for you is this." Krista took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I will not interfere with what destiny has set in motion for you. You know you will die and I won't stop it. Whether you die from your own foolish acts, or by someone's wand it makes no difference. You deserve to surrender your own life to pay for the ones that have died from your actions. However, since you showed remorse, I'll show you mercy. I will let your soul remain whole. This allows you to be reincarnated should destiny ever see fit to reincarnate your soul. Perhaps in your next life you will have learned from the mistakes you made in this one and won't repeat them." Krista commanded.

"Mrs. Kaiba I don't believe in reincarnation." Dumbledore stated.

"Whether you believe or not is irrelevant. My sentence stands." Krista said.

"I never intended your mother to die from withholding information." Dumbledore confessed.

"There is an old saying that is quite popular in the non magical community. They saying goes, _the road to hell is paved with good intentions_. You may have never intended to have my mom murdered which set a chain reaction for my childhood being nothing but a living hell, and you may never intended to have Rebecca die but these events still happened. You are as responsible for their deaths as the one who cast the spells that ended their lives. Had you made a better decision the deaths could have been avoided. Something also tells me they aren't the only two people to die from your actions." Krista reasoned.

Dumbledore nodded his head communicating to Krista that her intuition was in fact correct. "I also never wanted to have Miss Hopkins die. I only wanted to help you and your friends to learn to master magic since you wield a very dark power. One I must admit I don't fully understand, let alone understand why you don't see your magic as evil when you have the power to strip people of their souls."

Krista rolled her eyes. She actually wasn't too surprised that Dumbledore brought that up. "My friends and I have tried many times over the last year to explain to you that dark doesn't equal evil. You are just too set in your ways to ever fully understand this concept. You see a dark spell only being able to be done for evil purposes. But if someone tried to kill Seto or anyone I care about and I had the clean shot to kill them, I wouldn't hesitate to protect the ones I love even if it meant casting an Unforgivable Curse. Yes it is dark magic but not done for an evil purpose. Just like self-defense or justifiable homicide doesn't equal first-degree murder within the non-magical courts. Yes, aspects of our magic are considered dark by the wizarding world's definitions. But we always carry out our judgments with a justifiable reason and a fair punishment. You seem to be just focusing on our extracting of souls ability. However, the stripping and fracturing a soul is only done to those of great evil who show absolutely no remorse. Everyone judged and punished by us deserves their fate. Most only get a little punishment to learn a lesson, like Ronald Weasley thinking he is a girl for a week or Mrs. the Hutt walking a mile in her victims' shoes for twenty four hours, or how I sealed the Penalty Game for breaking the contract reliving your worst memory for an hour."

Dumbledore sighed he knew he couldn't change Krista's mind about her magic. "Are you going to kill me, here and now?" He asked.

Krista shook her head. "It isn't my destiny to kill you. And even if it were, I wouldn't kill you today. You still have your lessons to complete with Harry. I said before I won't interfere with what destiny has set into motion. That includes what destiny has in store for Harry. Harry's destiny is to vanquish Voldemort, you know it, I know it, Harry knows it, and well everyone else seems to know it too. But since you have been so secretive on what you know or what you suspect and I know that you can't change your way of thinking that the only way to help Harry complete his destiny is to have you continue giving him his lessons." Krista explained.

Dumbledore was surprised by Krista's declaration. Perhaps she had more of an understanding than he first realized. "Does that mean you actually trust me?"

Krista was baffled by Dumbledore's question. She took a few moments to recompose her figure before speaking. "No I don't trust you and I never will. I can also speak for my friends that they will never come to trust you. But I have come to an understanding. You are sorry and I can respect that. My understanding however doesn't change my opinion that you are just a manipulative foolish old man who desperately needs to get laid."

Dumbledore turned red from Krista's comment. He never expected her to actually make a joke like that at his expense. What that meant? He wasn't sure and right now, he didn't have the time to figure it out. "Mrs. Kaiba, I'm not even sure what to say to that."

Krista smirked. She was pleased that the old man seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Before I leave and head to breakfast, I must finish my judgment. I came into this Shadow Game expecting to give you a fate worse than death by fracturing your soul upon your death. Instead, I'm going to make it so it can't be fractured by any Shadow Wielder, leaving your soul completely in the hands of the gods." Krista stretched out her arms to her sides. She then started speaking in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows at my command you have heard the judgment from this Shadow Game now carry out my sentence."

Black and purple shadows exited Krista's body and swirled around Dumbledore's body. After a few moments, the shadows vanished. Krista then pulled out her wand and cast a Revival Charm on Professor Snape.

The professor awoke with a start. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sensei, forgive me." Krista gave Snape a bow. "I cast a Sleeping Charm on you. You weren't harmed but I needed you to not interfere." Krista exited Dumbledore's office without saying another word.

Snape was baffled. He knew he needed to find out something. He looked over at Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Headmaster, are you okay?"

Dumbledore gave Snape a smile. "I'm fine Severus. I think we should just head to breakfast."

"I can't believe you agreed to a Shadow Game!" Snape exclaimed.

"It was just something that needed to be done. I now have a better understanding of my exchange students and if I understood Mrs. Kaiba correctly they will have an understanding of me but not trust me." Dumbledore stated before leaving his office.

Snape exited Dumbledore's with his head full of confusion. He figured maybe he could get better answers from Krista. He ran towards the Great Hall to catch up with her. He spotted her as she was about to enter the Great Hall. "Krista, a word with you."

Krista stopped when she heard Snape's voice. She waited for him to approach her before saying. "Sensei, I really need some coffee so make it quick. I'm tired from no sleep last night and I just added more exhaustion by judging the old fool."

Snape knew he needed to word his next question as casually as possible. "I just need to know what you did. I assume you put me to sleep to keep me from interfering as well as keeping details of the Shadow Game between the two of you. I also believe that is the reason you had Dumbledore send his portrait occupants away."

Krista nodded. "You are correct Sensei, that is exactly why I put you to sleep and told the old man to send the former headmaster and headmistress packing." Krista noticed that Snape looked troubled. So she decided to tell him what she did. "But to ease your fears I'll let you know that I judged Dumbledore with a Shadow Game and gave him a merciful sentence."

"So is that is what he meant by coming to an understanding but not trusting him?" Snape inquired.

"Beats the shit out me, what the old man meant! I can't read minds so I couldn't even get that information for you even if Dumbledore wasn't a master of Occlumency." Krista exclaimed.

Snape got the feeling that Krista knew more than she was letting on, but knew not to push the issue to much. "But someone in your group does read minds. I remember when one of you tried to read my mind shortly after we met. If my intuitions are correct you each have a special ability unique to the individual."

Krista was impressed with how observant her professor was. "You are correct, but I won't betray my friends by giving you detailed answers if you ask me questions relating to shadow magic." Krista said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Snape could tell by Krista's body language that it was time for a change in subject. "I know that by now. Go enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later. You are going to the match today instead of the office correct?"

Krista groaned at the thought of actually attending the game. "I'd rather take my husband to our bed ravage his body then take a nap. I've never really gotten into Quidditch but Ginny, Harry, and Draco begged Seto and I to show up so we are going to the match today instead of the office. We'll go to the office tomorrow."

Snape inwardly snickered at the thought of Kaiba falling for the begging of three teenagers. He figured there was more to the story but decided to not pry. "Mrs. Kaiba I have another question totally unrelated to the events in Dumbledore's office."

Krista looked up at her professor. "What is it?"

"Did you are your husband threaten to Shadow Game anyone if they bet on you?" Snape asked.

Krista was now more confused than she had ever been in her life. "Maybe it is the fact I just got through with a Shadow Game, haven't had any coffee, and didn't sleep. But your question seems to have come out of nowhere. However, no Seto and I didn't threaten to Shadow Game anyone for betting on us and what would they want to bet on us for? Or more importantly what bet are you talking about?"

Snape smirked. "Mrs. Kaiba, I'm surprised you have to ask. I'm sure you'll figure it out later." Snape headed into the Great Hall with his robe billowing behind him. Leaving Krista very confused by her professor's actions.

Krista shrugged off her confusion and headed to the Slythern table to sit next to her husband. "Imzadi, I brought you something you might need." Seto reached into his robe and pulled out a white circular case.

Krista took her case from Seto. "You are too good to me, you are right I do need that. Just let me pour my coffee, and then I can take my pill." Krista poured her coffee and took her pill.

Draco whispered to his cousin. "Krista, I thought you usually take that in your dorm while at school."

Krista laughed. "I take it with my morning coffee, which I usually have in my dorm, but because I had to pay someone an early morning visit, I had to take it now since I'm finally having my morning coffee."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I hate to run out on you but I have a team to get ready. Ginevra already took her team to the locker rooms. Game starts in a couple of hours so better hurry so you can get good seats. And don't think about ditching the game." Draco said as he got up from his seat followed by the members of his team.

The student body quickly devoured their breakfast and started heading towards the Quidditch field. "Padma are you ready to head towards the pitch." Ryou said while holding out his hand.

Padma smiled as she took Bakura's hand. "Let's go." While Ryou and Padma were heading out of the Great Hall, Professor Snape approached them.

"Mr. Bakura, a word please." Snape said.

Bakura turned his head to face the professor. He couldn't figure out what the professor wanted. "Sensei I don't have detention today, at least I don't think I was given one for today." He joked.

"No you don't have detention." Snape said as handed Bakura a moneybag.

Bakura stared at the bag. "What is this Sensei?" He asked.

"I wish to wager fifty Galleons on Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba."

Bakura laughed. He hadn't expected a staff member to want in on a bet. He was pretty sure which bet Snape wanted in on. Ryou spent a few moments debating the situation. He figured the reason his professor was betting on the Kiabas was because of their habit to screw like a couple of horny teenagers. He decided he should be fair, but first figured he needed to ask permission. "_Royal Sorceress, High Priest I need to talk to you_." Ryou sent telepathically.

"_What is it Tomb Robber_?" Krista replied.

"_Sensei, just came up to me. He wants to place a bet on the baby pool. I'actually think I should warn him, but wanted your input first._" Bakura reasoned.

Realization finally hit Krista. "_Oh for the love of Isis that is the bet he was referring to. Let me guess he wants to bet on Seto and me_?" She asked.

"_Yep_." Bakura replied.

"_Be fair and tell him why no one is betting on us_._ If he still wants to bet than him. It is his money to lose._" Kaiba relayed.

"Sensei, before I take your bet there is something you should know. The Kaiba's are a fools bet. You are just throwing your money away." Bakura explained.

"I believe that is why it is called gambling and not knitting, Mr. Bakura. I highly doubt you gave this kind of warning with Miss Lovegood bet." Snape sneered.

Bakura nodded his head. "Luna did place an insane bet, but knew the risk she was taking you don't. Before I take your bet I believe it is only fair to warn you that Krista has a high miscarriage factor, making carrying children to term highly unlikely that is why no one is betting on them."

"I understand, so do I get to bet or not." Snape said.

Bakura laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together. He knew this would be the easiest fifty Galleons he ever made. "Have it your way, Sensei, how do ten to one odds sound. I gave Luna only three to one."

"Sounds good." Snape said.

Bakura pulled out a piece of parchment and his wand. He tapped his wand to the parchment. Instantly Snape's bet was added to the long list of bets. He took the bag of coins from Snape and put them in the pocket of his robe. "Okay Sensei thanks for the fifty Galleons. I think I'll add it to my funds for more fireworks since you are never going to win this bet. Next time you want to bet with me make it something you actually have a chance at winning."

Bakura and Padma exited the castle walking hand in hand. When they arrived in the stands they found Kaiba and Krista working on their laptops. "I don't believe you two, this is the first Quidditch game of the season and you two are working." Padma exclaimed while taking a seat.

"We have some work to do." Kaiba growled without looking up from his laptop.

Krista was typing away on her keyboard as she spoke. "Hey Padma could you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." Padma replied.

"I know that the magical community has healers, which are magical MD's. What is the equivalent to a shrink?" Krista asked without looking up from her laptop.

Bakura noticing the confused look on Padma's face. "Krista means a psychiatrist. A healer if you will that deals with a person's mental problems. They usually make you lie down on a couch and have a bad habit of answering a question with a question. Then they come to the conclusion that it was all your mother's fault." Ryou explained.

"I've never heard of anything similar to that. Sorry." Padma replied.

Krista sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Damn just another thing to add to my long list of reforms."

"Krista, why did you want to know about a magical shrink?" Bakura asked.

"So that I can hire one to work at the London Isis Foundation." Krista belted out in annoyance. "Too many of the students are going to need some kind of counseling by the end of this war and no one from the magical world will want to talk to a person from the non magical world since they would be committed insane for saying _my folks were killed by a killing curse because they are wizards_. I need someone who understands magic to council anyone who needs it whether it be because of grief or they were a victims to war crimes!"

Kaiba could hear the frustration and concern in Krista's voice. He had a suggestion; he just was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Imzadi, I think your best bet would be to contact the one person we both know who seems to have a knack for sensing the supernatural. He just might be able to find someone of the magical persuasion who is certified in psychiatric medicine."

Krista threw her head back and started laughing. It took her several moments to gain control of her laughter. "I think you needed to sleep last night, you never would have made that recommendation after a full night of sleep." She said.

"I really don't want to contact him, but I think you're out of options. If you are serious about adding a magical counselor to the Isis Foundation, then he would be the best to find someone for you." Seto stated as he closed his laptop. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was feeling tired and needed a break from his work.

Krista started sending an e-mail while she spoke. "I don't necessarily need someone who is magical, just someone who believes in magic. And knows how to keep their mouth shut so that knowledge of magic doesn't hit the presses." Krista finished typing and looked up from her laptop. "Let's just hope this doesn't come to bite us in the ass."

Krista shut the lid on her laptop. She decided she would finish any work later too. She leaned her head on Kaiba's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around Krista's waist. The stadium was starting to fill up fast as Neville came up to the group. "Have any of you seen Luna? She said she had a surprise for the match but I can't find her."

"I'm sure she'll show up." Yugi said.

"So are you ever going to ask her out?" Hermione teased.

Neville was about to answer when airy female voice rang throughout the Quidditch field. "Hello students of Hogwarts!"

"Oh my Ra, Luna is commentating!" Exclaimed Atem.

"I know that people were signing up to take over for Lee Jordan since he graduated last year but what was the Professor McGonagall thinking?" Marik asked.

"I guess that was her huge surprise." Krista said while trying to control her laughter.

"Now it looks like it is almost time for the game to start. We have the Gryffindors against the Slytherins. Ginny is captain this year. She has always been nice to me. Even before I had proof that the Crumple Horned Snorkack was real."

Luna continued to talk about all the benefits of the Crumple Horned Snorkack. She then told the entire student body that her favorite card was her Crumple Horned Snorkack. This caused most of the student body to start falling out of their seats laughing. Finally, McGonagall leaned over and spoke into the mic. "The players are taking the field." McGonagall stated.

"Oh are they!" Luna exclaimed. She watched as the captains took the center of the field. When Malfoy grabbed Ginny by the waist and dipped her Luna exclaimed. "I thought it was customary for the captains to shake hands but it looks like Malfoy and Ginny think snogging is a better way to say good luck. This is going to be an interesting match. Assuming the two ever come up for some air."

Krista was holding her sides. They were beginning to ache from laughing. "I may not be too much into this game but Luna is defiantly making it more interesting." Krista said.

"And the match hasn't even started yet." Yugi said.

Malfoy released his embrace on Ginny. The players mounted their brooms and the game began. Luna continued to make strange comments that had nothing to do with the game. At one point she started to point out the unique shape of certain clouds and how one was great for keeping Wrackspurts at bay during their mating season.

Eventually McGonagall got frustrated at Luna's antics. She grabbed the mic and announced. "With that last goal Slytherin is now way in the lead. The score is 160 to 20."

"It is already oh my. Draco Malfoy really put together a good team this year. I think maybe he does have an unfair advantage perhaps kissing Ginny put her off her game. Well would you look at that. I think that Bludger that the Crabb just shot towards Ginny about to take her head off

Oh, I think Malfoy looks upset he seems to be yelling at his beater. I guess he should have told his beaters to take it easy on his girlfriend before the match. Now it looks like the Quaffle is in the position of the Slytherin whose name I can't remember Zucchini or something like that anyway." Luna said.

McGonagall was seriously thinking she shouldn't have allowed Luna to commentate as she yelled. "His name is Zabini!"

"That's right thanks now Zabini speeds towards the goals and well it looks like Dean Thomas stopped it from going in. I must say he is an okay Keeper. He is so much better than Ginny's brother Ron. Who just liked to watch the other team score. But I think this game is over since I think Harry sees the Snitch. Oh yeah he caught it game over. Score is 170 Gryffindor 160 Slythern. That is a good game. It was very close. Now I wonder what will be in store for the rest of the season? Also for anyone who wants my father is having a sale for the yearly subscription price for _The Quibbler_ just send him an owl."

The student body started to head back to the castle. Most were in a state of confusion. The commentary didn't make much sense and the game was so short that most weren't sure what had happened. Krista was picking up her laptop as she spoke. "This is the last match I come to. The only thing interesting about this game was Luna. And something tells me she won't be commentating the next match."

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said.

"I just don't get what English Magicians find so fascinating about this game. I would rather watch the Mutt duel the Creator than this." The CEO belted out in annoyance.

Atem started laughing at the High Priest's outburst. "Oh my Ra, that is bad, you actually wanting watch a duel between those two instead of a Quidditch match."

"Come on everyone lets head to the dorm, Lunch won't be for a least an hour this match was too short." Yugi suggested.

The members of the Pharaoh's Court headed to their dorm. Everyone was enjoying relaxing. Krista and Kaiba were working on their laptops when an annoying rabbit started bouncing around on Krista's laptop screen. "Video call for Krista girl, video call for Krista girl," started ringing repetitively throughout the common room.

Kaiba walk over behind Krista he figured she might need some backup. He took one look at Krista's laptop screen and started yelling. "He had to use that fucking rabbit! I swear the next time I see that toon-loving freak in person! I'm going to send his Ra damn rabbit straight to the Shadow Realm!"

Krista hit a button on her laptop. "I wasn't expecting you to get back to me so quickly. And why didn't you just e-mail me a response?" She asked.

"Krista girl, that is no way to treat an old friend." Pegasus scolded.

"Pegasus how many times do we have to tell you we are business associates not friends." Kaiba belted out with annoyance.

Pegasus dramatically placed his palm against his chest. "If you are going to be like that Kaiba boy, I'll hang up and not give Krista girl the information she requested."

"Make it snappy." Kaiba stated.

"First before I tell you what I know you have to do something for me, Kaiba boy." Pegasus demanded.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your games!" The CEO yelled.

"You haven't even heard my demands for helping Krista girl to get what she wants for her foundation." Pegasus whined.

Kaiba smirked. "Let me remind you that Krista owns 25% of your company making me your worst nightmare."

Pegasus rolled his eye at the CEO. "I know that Kaiba boy. However, if you want me to help Krista girl you must do me a small favor."

Kaiba wanting to get his conversation over with decided to humor the creator. "What is it?"

Pegasus smiled and said. "You must vocally tell me magic is real."

Kaiba smirked. "I've got a better idea. If you don't tell us what you know, the next time you force us to attend one of your stupid business meetings that are actually stupid parties. I'll make you do the Macarena in your underwear while in front of a press conference." The CEO threatened.

Pegasus started laughing. "Pharaoh boy did give you the power to control minds, I knew it."

"You are delusional Pegasus." Kaiba stated.

"Yet you are contacting me from a magic school." Pegasus retaliated.

Kaiba felt his patience run out with Pegasus and started yelling at him. "Pegasus, just give me the information before I send you to join your late wife in the afterlife."

Pegasus started to shake his index finger at the CEO. "Temper temper Kaiba boy."

"That is it!" Kaiba hollered.

Krista decided she better intervene. She placed her hand on Seto's in an attempt to calm him down. "Seto let me handle Pegasus, before you blast a hole in my laptop." Krista turned to her screen. "Pegasus, what do you know? And will you stop tormenting Seto. We had a terrible night and both of our tempers are short."

"Is the happy couple already fighting?" Pegasus teased.

Krista felt her temper snap in two and she started yelling. "That's it Pegasus! I was trying to be nice, but now I'm going to kick your ass with Isis!"

Atem ran up to the table to stop this fight before it got too much out of hand. "High Priest, Royal Sorceress calm down! I know that you two are still upset about the breakout! But you need to keep your tempers in check the last thing we want is the castle to be blown up just because Pegasus is an annoying jack ass." Atem commanded.

"Pharaoh boy you are there too. How is you lady friend?" Pegasus asked.

"Leave Hermione out of this! Now what did Krista contact you for and why are you playing games when you know it just pisses Kaiba off." Atem demanded.

"Pharaoh boy I am shocked by your behavior you should know by know that it is pretty fun to mess with people. After all Kaiba boy was messing with you by denying the supernatural for years. And Kaiba boy is an easy target." Pegasus reasoned.

Kaiba clinched his hands into fists. "Pegasus I swear to Ra if you don't tell me what we need to know I'll come straight to you wherever the hell you are and give you a Shadow Game you will never forget!" The High Priest threatened.

Pegasus started laughing. "Ah so Kaiba boy believes after all. Good now that I won my little game, I tell you what I know. A man named Lucas Baxter is a psychiatrist in New York. I met him a few years ago at _The Adventures of Funny Bunny_ convention. He defiantly radiated something from the supernatural department. I suggest hiring him. Now I better let you go. You have a lot of magic to do and I don't want to interrupt that. Tell that lovely Luna girl hi for me and even though she said I should do this I just can't refuse." A huge toon blue eyes popped up on the screen while Pegasus hung up the call laughing.

"I have had it with that guy and his fucking games!" Kaiba was so infuriated by the antics of the creator he picked up Krista laptop and threw it across the room. It hit the wall shattering into a dozen pieces.

Hermione shook her head as she walked over to Krista's broken laptop. She cast a quick Repairing Charm on it. The laptop was magically mended in seconds. Hermione picked up the laptop and walked over to the table. "High Priest, next time don't throw this. You are lucky it didn't hit anyone."

Atem spent a few minutes looking at Krista and Kaiba. Both seemed to finally be getting some control over their tempers. "I'm confused about something. You both know how annoying Pegasus can be yet you contacted him."

"He may annoy the hell out of me and piss me off, but he does have a certain connection to the supernatural. And Krista wants to create a counseling division for the Isis Foundation for anyone hurt by this magical war and I knew he would have answers." Kaiba explained.

Atem nodded his head in agreement as realization sunk in. "I see."

Krista shut down her laptop. She got out of her chair and started to walk towards the door to her bedroom. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm skipping lunch. I'm exhausted. Both magically and physically and I need a nap."

"Royal Sorceress, what did you do? Your magical energies should be fine." Atem demanded.

Krista sighed. "I gave Dumbledore a Shadow Game. You want details check your e-mail. Since I sent the _Reader's Digest_ version of what I learned and the judgment to everyone's emails, since I didn't want to discuss it today. Any questions ask me tomorrow." The Royal Sorceress explained.

Seto walked up to Krista. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He then leaned over and whispered in Krista's ear. "Royal Sorceress, mind if I join you in bed?"

"High Priest, that is the best offer I've had all day." Krista replied.

As soon as Krista and Kaiba were in there room everyone checked their e-mail to find out what Krista had done. After they were done reading and discussing the issues around Dumbledore and his Shadow Game, the entire group came to the same conclusion Krista did. Dumbledore was still untrustworthy but essential to Harry completing his destiny.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the group doing homework for all their classes. This year was proving to be just as difficult as last year. It seemed that the teachers were determined to make sure everyone was prepared for any problems that might arise. Soon it was time for Harry to leave for his lesson with Dumbledore. Even though he knew he couldn't trust Dumbledore's word, he was certain that some of the mysteries surrounding Voldemort would be answered. Harry exited his dorm wondering what new information he would be given this evening.

* * *

Please Review


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 35

Krista was sitting at her vanity touching up her make-up. She knew that soon she and her friends would be heading to the Room of Requirement. Kaiba walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "You look beautiful."

Krista turned to face Kaiba. "Thank you my lover."

Kaiba looked at Krista for several movements. Lately something had been troubling him and he hoped Krista would answer him. "Imzadi, what is up with you?"

Krista did a double take. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Kaiba gave held out his hand to Krista. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet. He then started to lead her to their bed. "I mean you lost your temper with Pegasus. I think I can count on my left hand the number of times you've actually lost your patience with him. There is a reason I have you do KC negations with him."

Krista and Kaiba sat down on their bed. "Do you think I should apologize?" Krista teased.

Kaiba snickered. "No he deserved it. But something tells me it isn't related to Zankoo's escape or your Shadow Game with Dumbledore. Forgive my bluntness but you have been more temperamental lately."

Krista smiled weakly. She knew she was busted. She debated sharing what was going on inside her for a few moments. After careful consideration, she decided Seto deserved to know what was troubling her. "You read me too well, my lover." Krista took a deep breath. "You are correct. I have been more prone to losing my temper lately. And small outbursts are just my way of dealing."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Seto asked.

"Seto, you remember all the events of the day I officially made Hermione and Mokie my apprentices." Krista said.

Kaiba nodded. He had a gut feeling on where this conversation was headed. "Of course. You showed up to my office crying."

Krista nodded her head. "Yeah I did." Krista paused for a moment before continuing. This wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have, but she knew that having it was for the best. "Well that evening as I embraced my guilt and jealousy, I came to a realization."

"Which was?" Seto asked.

Tears started to escape Krista's eyes as she continued her explanation. "You know I would never put myself in a situation to suffer another miscarriage. Because the emotional strain I went through the first time, wreaked havoc. And at that point in my life, my power level was no where even close to what it is now. If I go through that kind of pain again, with how much shadow power I've embraced, I could literally lose control so bad that it would destroy a whole town. And I won't risk hurting an innocent bystander."

"Exaggerate much." Kaiba teased in an attempt to lighten Krista's spirits.

"You know what I mean. Having no children is just a harsh reality for me." Krista confessed.

Kaiba pulled his wife by her waist to bring her in closer. He was trying to comfort her as much as possible. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. We can always adopt children. I think we should look into after this war."

Krista smiled. "You are right we can adopt. And Ra knows our children would be loved and have a life that will want for nothing. But an adopted child can't inherit Magic Formula, only the first born to the first born in Mahad's line can. I came to the realization that I'm going to be the last in Mahad's line to protect and be able to use it since I won't be able to have any biological children of my own, without taking a risk I'm unwilling to take and the guilt I feel has become a constant companion and reminder for me of how stupid I was to get involved in Underground Dueling. I can't even walk the halls of this castle without having to remain in complete control of my guilt so that I don't hurt anyone and that much guilt is just eating away at me. Causing me to have a shorter temper than normal and that is saying something!" Krista cried out in pain and frustration.

Kaiba took a few minutes to wipe the tears from Krista's cheeks. He spoke softly to her. He wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. "First you shouldn't blame yourself for something you did at fourteen. Yes, perhaps a good shrink would have been a better way to go than joining the Underground and becoming the Queen of the Underground. But you were young, in pain, and at a point in your life where you just wanted to end your pain. I don't and won't ever hold your condition against you. I know our friends won't either. As for Magic Formula, perhaps this is what destiny had planned. If we hadn't been attacked, and Yugi had won his little duel against Atem Shadow Magic would have been sealed away forever making Magic Formula useless anyway."

Krista leaned her head on Seto shoulder. She was so grateful that he was there to help her. However, she couldn't stop herself from pointing out the obvious. "Flaw in your logic to make me feel better. Destiny changed the day we were attacked. I now have to train anyone who is born with the ability to wield Shadow Magic. What happens after my death?"

"An apprentice who has moved to spellcaster than to sorcerer or sorceress could teach others. Magic Formula isn't needed for that." Kaiba reasoned.

"The spell _Bond between Teacher and Student_ is in it." Krista rebutted.

Kaiba was starting to see the whole picture. He didn't want to upset Krista by starting a fight with her. And he knew that whatever he said she most likely would have a strong comeback. He thought for several movements before responding. "So you make sure that any student of yours who has the potential to teach leans the spell." Kaiba smirked. "There problem solved now let's really try to tackle something hard like how to get most of us to the room of requirement without being caught." He teased.

Krista started snickering. She knew Seto would come through for her. "You have always been able to make me feel better, even when I'm at my worst. And that is one of the many reasons I love you so much." Krista turned around and gave Kaiba a kiss.

Kaiba placed his hands in Krista's. "I'll always be here for you." Kaiba debated with himself before continuing. He knew that Krista needed more help than she was admitting. He figured the best way was to convince her to let him help her. "I do think that you need to get rid of your guilt. I don't want to see it destroy you."

Krista sighed. "I don't quite understand how you want me to do that. I'm doing everything I can think of to elevate it but more seems to show up. I keep reminding myself that everything isn't my fault but that isn't working. Right at this moment I think the only reason I haven't completely lost control of my magic is my emotions are only slightly out of balance but if this continues I fear what will happen." She explained.

"Then use me." Kaiba demanded.

Krista's eyes got wide as she realized where Seto was headed with that demand. "Seto, that could be dangerous."

"You did it before." Kaiba stated.

"Seto that was by pure accident and I'm not sure if it was me, you, or a combination of both of us. And if I remember correctly it wasn't a pleasant experience for you." Krista said.

Kaiba looked deep into Krista's eyes. He wanted to convey the determination he had to go through with his plan. "I have more control over emotions than anyone in the known universe. I can handle yours. And a minor unpleasantness as a side effect won't bother me."

Krista put her fingers to her temples. Her body was feeling with anxiety by Seto's request. "Seto I don't know. I don't want my guilt to overpower you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Imzadi trust me it won't overpower me. And I won't be hurt. Just let me help you." Kaiba said.

"I'm not even sure how it happened that one time. One minute I was crying the next my distraught was somehow transferred to you." Krista confessed.

Kaiba smirked. He knew his plan to help Krista just worked. He playfully put his index finger on her Necklace. "Then you should use that wonderful thing called the Millennium Necklace and look into the past."

Krista closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing. "Okay, I'll do it but you must promise me that it won't make you lose control of your magic and won't hurt you.

Kaiba removed his deck from its holder. He placed it on their bed. He then placed his right hand on his deck. "Krista I swear on my deck I won't be hurt and I won't lose control."

Krista was shocked. She couldn't remember Seto ever swearing on his deck. "You could have just said I promise."

Kaiba smirked as he put his deck away. "And risk your stubborn steak trying to wiggle out of an _I promise_ not on your life." Seto teased.

"Seto I've never seen you swear on your deck before."

"There are some vows I take very seriously. Our wedding vows are one and any vow to my deck is another. I've only sworn on it twice. The first was shortly after your loss to Alister and this was the second time. I don't make vows, I don't intend to keep."

Krista closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her Millennium Necklace. Once her vision cleared she knew what needed to be done. "If I understood my vision of the past correctly, to do this will require blood to blood contact. Since the last time I transferred some of my emotions to you, I did it unintentionally. But in my vision, you and I had cuts on our palms from the shattered glass we were picking up, from the destroyed the conservatory. Our wounds were in contact before the transfer took place."

"That is not a problem." Seto leaned over the bed to the bedside table and pulled out a knife. "This should work in order to draw blood."

"Do you remember anything you said?" Krista asked.

"I remember everything from that day." Kaiba replied arrogantly.

Krista snickered. "Did you know that we were talking to each other in Ancient Egyptian?"

Kaiba smirked. "Now I do. I guess that solves the question whether it was you, me or both."

"I would say it was a combination of both of us tapping into our magic without meaning too." Krista reasoned.

Kaiba nodded his head in agreement. "I would agree with that deduction. Now let's do this before you change your mind."

"Very well." Krista took the knife and cut the palm of her left hand. She then handed Seto the Knife. "Your turn, lover boy."

Kaiba followed Krista's lead and cut the palm of his left hand. He then placed his hand in Krista's so that their palms were touching. "Krista you aren't alone, you have me to lean on." Kaiba said in Ancient Egyptian.

Krista responded in Ancient Egyptian. "How do you want me to do that?"

"Trust in me completely." Seto replied in Ancient Egyptian.

"I do trust you completely." Krista said in Ancient Egyptian. A force of white light shot out of Krista body and hit Seto directly in the chest. The impact caused him to fall on his back.

Krista leaned over Kaiba and said in English. "You okay."

"I'm fine you feel better now?" Kaiba asked as he sat back up on their bed.

"Yes I do, you sure you can handle it?" Krista asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba I can handle anything." Kaiba teased as he gave Krista a quick kiss. "I must admit though I never knew just how guilty you felt until now."

"We should head out to the common room before someone breaks down our door." Krista suggested.

Kaiba lifted his hand while he said. "First I suggest casting a couple of healing charms on our hands."

Krista laughed as she picked up her wand and cast a Healing Charm on their hands. Without another word, Kaiba took Krista's hand in his. The two then exited their room.

They enter the common room and found it almost deserted. "Hey Yugi where is everyone else?" Krista asked.

"Ah well Bakura and Marik wanted to sneak into Hogsmeade to get some Butterbeer for anyone who would want one while we watch Harry and Draco duel. And Harry left about a half an hour ago to have his lesson with the old man" Yugi said.

Krista was hit with a brilliant idea. "Where are my apprentices?" She asked. "I think since we have about an hour till we are to be at the Room of Requirement it constitutes a surprise unscheduled lesson."

"Mokuba went to his room to play video games." Yugi said.

"And the Queen?" Krista asked.

Yugi turned bright red as he pointed to the door to the royal couple's room. "The Pharaoh and his Queen are in there."

Krista raised her eyebrows. "Oh really, now I can't refuse being a pain." She teased as she walked over to the door to Hermione and Atem's. She then started to pound on it and yelled in her sternest voice. "Queen you need to get your ass out of bed and out here. It is time for a lesson."

"Ah give me about ten more minutes." Hermione yelled.

"You have three." Krista stated. "Don't make me blast the door down!"

"Royal Sorceress you haven't held class in a several days and you choose now to do a lesson." Atem griped. He was not happy about being interrupted.

"I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience. But I've been overwhelmed lately. However, I'm feeling much better and now it is time to have my apprentices do some catch up learning. This lesson won't be too long just long enough to kill some time before Draco and Harry's duel." The Royal Sorceress explained.

"Fine we will be out there." Hermione said.

Krista smirked as she started pounding on Mokuba's door. She started yelling. "Mokie get your ass out here it is time for your Shadow Lesson!"

"But I've almost finished kicking King Koopa's ass so that I can rescue Princess Toadstool." Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba what the fuck are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"Last week I ordered a NES on eBay and it came with several video games one was called Super Mario Brothers." Mokie explained.

Kaiba started yelling. "Why the hell would you waist your money on that ancient piece of shit?"

"I wanted to play old video games. I've beaten all my other ones so I decided an older game would be fun." Mokie explained.

"Who adapted that ancient consul for you? It wasn't me." Seto said.

"I had it shipped to Remus at KC, and he did it for me before sending it to me by owl yesterday." Mokuba explained.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe my brother bought a Nintendo Entertainment System. I thought I raised him better than that!"

Krista put her hand on Seto's shoulder to help calm him down. "No harm was done. But something tells me Mokie did it for a reason other than just curiosity about ancient video games."

Yugi was having a hard time controlling his laughter. He thought the idea of Mokuba buying an NES was too funny. His fit of laughter was interrupted when the portrait door opened and Draco and Ginny came into their common room.

"I wasn't sure if my access was still valid or not so I decided to give it a try and pay you all a visit. I hope you don't mind, but if I had to deal with Crabb and Goyle for one more minute, I was going to curse them. So I decided to ditch them." Draco said as he started looking around the common room.

"Draco we don't mind you showing up and I think we'll just keep your access valid since you are welcome to stop by anytime you want." Atem said as he and Hermione exited their room.

"I take it Potter is with Dumbledore." Draco inquired and Yugi nodded his head in response.

"I have to know Ginny, what card in your deck is your pass into our dorm. I know my cousin's is the Red Eyes Black Dragon." Krista inquired.

"My favorite card of course." Ginny stated.

Krista rolled her eyes. "That is a given, but I actually haven't seen your deck. In fact I think the only time you play is when you and Draco want some kinky foreplay. Not that I blame you strip dueling is fun." Ginny blushed as she pulled out a card showing it to her friends.

She pulled out a fairy monster that had a yellow circular body that resembled a smiley face. The monster had a set of two wings. One set was pink and looked like it could be the arms for the monster. The second set was purple and looked like they were a set of legs. On the body of the monster there were three hearts. Two small hearts on each cheek and a larger one in the center of the forehead. "Happy Lover, is your favorite monster. That is Tea's too!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Ginny is your whole deck a fairy theme?" Krista asked.

"Yes, I like fairies." Ginny replied.

"That is interesting." Kaiba said.

"What is so interesting about liking fairies?" Ginny asked.

"Ishizu used a fairy theme deck." Krista replied.

Ginny felt a slight bit of guilt hit her. "I didn't know that. You guys don't really talk much about her other than saying she was Marik's sister."

The group's discussion was cut short by a very hyper teen screaming from his room. "Take that King Koopa! In your face sucker I won!" Mokuba came bouncing out of his room. "Okay I'm ready for my lesson now."

"You are giving a Shadow Lesson in here? Why not in the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked.

Krista knew it was time for her students to see her teaching face so she started hollering at everyone. "I'm not doing a big battle type lesson so the common room is perfect and the last time I held a lesson in the room of requirement I felt sick to my stomach during the entire lesson! In fact every time I've been in the Room of Requirement this year I start feeling ill. I'm not sure why! That is why I got permission from Sensei to use his classroom when I need to do lessons that will require some battle moves! He is just saying I'm giving some extra tutoring for some students who are too dumb to figure out Defensive magic in class!"

"You aren't going to skip out on watching the duel are you?" Draco asked.

"Black Dragon that is a fucking stupid ass question! Of course, I'm not going to skip out on watching the duel. I'm sure feeling ill was just a fluke brought on by using Shadow Magic in a room that uses Wizard Magic!" Krista said.

"I felt fine Royal Sorceress every time; I've used Shadow Magic in that room." Hermione said.

"Well Queen that is good for you! And by the way, you were late showing up! Now take a seat!" Krista pulled out her wand while her students sat down at the table. She summoned two champagne glasses and a bottle of pomegranate wine. She opened the bottle pouring the wine into the two glasses. She handed Hermione and Mokuba each a glass. "Today you will both be learning an important lesson in using your intuitions to decipher instructions. This is important because whenever you are faced with a situation where you instigate a Shadow Game. You need to think on your feet and make sure the game is in your favor. You never want to instigate a Shadow Game that doesn't give you a fighting chance at winning." Krista explained.

Hermione rose her hand. "Royal Sorceress, what do you mean by that? I don't understand."

Krista glared at Hermione. "Queen when will you stop asking stupid questions in my lessons! They are starting to annoy the hell out of me! But since you seem to want to pretend, you are in elementary school. Let me ask you a stupid question. When you instigated your first Shadow Game, what did you do?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said. "I made up a gamble then I did a luck of the draw thing. But somehow, I knew that no matter what card Ron drew I would get my Dark Magician Girl to win. I really can't explain how I knew that."

"It was the Heart of the Cards." Yugi said.

Krista turned around and glared at Yugi. She knew she needed to keep up her authority personality in her class so she yelled. "Innocent One this is my lesson, not yours! You can give your dumb ass speech later!" Krista belted. "Now before I was interrupted so rudely by the spectators, I was explaining using your intuitions to think on your feet. And it is true the Dark Magician Girl will always come to the Queen's aid in a Shadow Game because of the bond the two have." Krista pulled out two sugar testers from her cocktail purse. She handed one to each of her students. "Now I need each of you to put a drop of your blood into the glass then switch glasses with your partner. And before you ask me yes it means Mokuba will have the glass with the Queens blood and the Queen will have the glass with Mokie's blood."

Krista's students did as they were instructed. They each added a drop of blood to the wine then switched glasses. Krista smirked as she watched the confusion growing on her student's faces. "Now each of you have to make your glass sing without using any magic."

Draco was baffled by this lesson. He figured Atem might be able to shed some light on the situation. He walked up to Atem and asked. "How in the hell are they supposed to do that?"

Atem shook his head. "I have no idea. I studied Shadow Magic under Mahad while I was the Prince of Egypt and I don't remember this particular lesson."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a theory but I better keep my mouth shut otherwise my wife may just blast me against a wall for giving her student's help."

"You are afraid of your wife's temper oh how cute." Atem teased.

"I'm not afraid for myself but her." Kaiba admitted.

Atem groaned. "Now what did the Royal Sorceress do now?"

"Nothing that concerns you Pharaoh, but something that was necessary." Kaiba explained.

"I'm the Pharaoh, you are my High Priest now damn it tell me what she did!" Atem demanded.

"And if I don't. You'll what send me to the Shadow Realm or take away my Rod." Kaiba taunted.

Atem sighed. "Just tell me what is going on with her."

"If she finds out I told you. I'm going to take great pleasure in watching her kick your ass for forcing my hand." Kaiba said.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Whatever now out with it."

"She has been overwhelmed with guilt so I made her transfer it to me to rebalance her emotions before she destroys something unintentionally. But it takes a while for the emotions and magic to rebalance. If you didn't notice Pharaoh she hasn't used much magic for this lesson. So far she has just used a Summoning Charm and a small blast of Shadow Magic at the wine bottle. She knows her balance is off but doesn't want to alarm anyone." Seto explained.

"Why has she been feeling guilty?" Atem asked.

"That is personal and is none of your Ra damn business!" Kaiba hollered.

"Oh yes it is she is my Royal Sorceress and I can't have an unstable one!" Atem stated.

Knowing Atem wouldn't drop the subject without further explanation, Kaiba said. "She isn't unstable Pharaoh! She just has lost hope! She truly believes that she is going to be the last of Mahad's descendents and it is breaking her heart, consuming her with anger, guilt, and fear. All of which could cause her to lose control of her magic, causing her to need an emotional transfer."

"I didn't even know that and emotional transfer was possible." Atem admitted.

"We found out about out about our ability to magically transfer emotions to each other by accident about a year and a half ago." Kaiba said.

"And why did you do it today?" Atem asked.

"I'm sure her shortened fuse hasn't gone unnoticed by you." Kaiba replied.

"I've noticed her being testier but I figured she just needed a rivalry rematch." Atem joked.

"Pharaoh, I'm insulted you would even imply my wife is sexually frustrated. That is one area she is well satisfied in." Kaiba said.

Draco started laughing. "I'm going with the High Priest on that one. Rumor was the Queen of the Underground wouldn't give a lousy lay a second chance to prove himself. And since Krista and Kaiba have been together for over three years suggests he knows a thing or two about bedroom activates."

Krista had spent the last few minutes observing her students. They seemed to be just staring at their glasses. "Come on you two. Use your heads and finish your lesson." She belted out.

Mokuba smirked as he was hit with an idea. He licked his index finger and started to rub the glass clockwise. The glass started to chime which made Hermione hit her palm to her head as she just realized she was outsmarted by a thirteen year old kid.

Hermione followed Mokuba's lead and started to rub her glass counter clockwise. Once the two had made their glasses chime. The wine in them had changed color. Mokuba's was a dark purple and Hermione's was sapphire blue.

"Took you two long enough!" Krista griped. "I'm glad to see Mokuba thought outside the box to finish this lesson."

"Royal Sorceress now what?" Hermione asked.

"I figured that would be obvious. Now trust your intuitions Queen and tell me what to do next." Krista commanded.

Hermione thought for a few seconds and said the first thing that came to her mind. "We take a drink?"

"Bingo! Give the Queen the consolation prize." Krista mocked. "Now both of you take a sip when I tell you, no more than that I don't need the High Priest riding my ass if his brother gets tipsy. That being said we'll start with Mokuba."

Mokuba got a disgusted look on his face. "You do realize I'll be drinking Hermione's blood with this right."

"Yes I do the spell doesn't work if her blood isn't in it! Now drink or consider your lessons with me terminated!" Krista threatened.

Mokuba rolled his eyes he knew that Krista threat was an idol one. But nonetheless, he did as he was instructed. As soon as he swallowed the wine he saw a vision. After his vision cleared, he looked over at Hermione. "So tell me when did you get rid of the over large front teeth."

"Oh my Ra. I had them shrunk magically my fourth year after Malfoy hit me with a charm that made them even larger. I just let Pomfrey shrink them more than necessary. My parents being dentist didn't like it when I came home for summer break with my teeth better than they could have done." Hermione explained.

Atem glared at Draco. "You hurt my Queen!" Atem yelled.

"Cut me some slack I was a different person back then. And you didn't know her then anyway or at least didn't know she was your reincarnated girlfriend. And if you want to compare terrible things I recall her hitting me third year." Draco said.

Yugi figured it was time to intervene before everyone started to tear each other apart. "We all know that everyone hated Malfoy before his mind crush. Now let's just do some apologizing and move on."

"Innocent One, you can't be serious." Kaiba said.

"High Priest, I'm very serious." Yugi said.

"Fine, Granger I'm sorry I hit you with an Enlargement Charm making your teeth bigger than a beavers, during our fourth year." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Yugi was making her do this. "I'm sorry I hit you in our third year."

Yugi turned and faced Kaiba. "High Priest, you too."

"What the hell should I apologize to Malfoy for?" The High Priest asked.

"I'm recalling an innocent in our first Potions class last year."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he decided to humor Yugi. "Oh for the love of Isis." Kaiba said before turning to face Malfoy. "Okay even though I know your memory was erased of this incident. I'm sorry I used mind control on you. Even though you deserved it."

"What did you make me do?" Draco asked.

"It wasn't just you it was your two goons too." Kaiba replied.

"What did you make us do?" Draco asked.

"Oh a little bowing and chanting about not being worthy to be in my presence." Kaiba explained.

Draco couldn't believe this. Of all the stunts for Yugi to pull but he figured he better even the playing field. "Well then I guess I should apologize to Krista."

Krista did a double take as she tried to figure out what Draco was trying to apologize for. "Besides your habit of calling everyone a Mudblood before your mind crush what did you do to me?"

"There was an incident in Herbology where Bakura threw a fire cracker in my pot and I cast a Shield Charm that sent the mud all over you. Even though you weren't my intended target, Potter was I'm sorry you got covered with mud." Draco said.

"All this time I thought the prankster's aim was off that day but in reality it was you! You do know that my deck was lucky to not be completely destroyed! My Magician of Daylight was the only card I didn't have a replacement for in my back up case and Seto got a new one to me by the end of the day." Krista yelled.

"There Innocent One happy now." Kaiba grumbled.

"Doesn't everyone feel better now?" Yugi asked.

"No. But since you haven't gotten laid in almost two months, I'll let your lack in judgment slide and chop it up to sexual frustration." Krista teased.

"It is good to see you have your charming sense of humor back." Yugi said while his face turned beet red.

"Now back to my lesson! Next time we do these lessons without an audience, we have had far too many interruptions! Tell us what memory you saw of Hermione's." Krista demanded while looking at Mokuba.

"It was her birthday. All of her guests had just left when Dumbledore showed up to explain to her how she was a witch and he gave her a Hogwarts letter." Mokie explained.

"That was actually one of the best days of my life." Hermione stated.

"Okay, Queen, your turn and as you can tell your concoction is a different color since you made your glass sing by going counter clockwise. Be warned now, the memory you see of Mokie's won't be a happy one." Krista stated.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

Krista put her hands on her hips. "The spell is for happy memories being a clock wise chime and sad memories being a counter clockwise chime."

"Couldn't the spell only be happy memories?" Mokie asked.

"Of course not, just as our magic is a balance of light and dark so are the events in our lives! No one has only happy memories or only sad memories now, Queen take your sip before I force it down your throat!" Krista threatened.

"You act won't fool me, but anyway I'll drink." Hermione took a sip of the wine and what she saw made her start to shake. Once her vision cleared, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "My Ra, I never understood until now..."

Atem walked over the Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. "What did you see my Queen?"

"I saw your duel with Dartz and how the seal took Kaiba. I now understand why each of you fear the memories associated with the Seal of Orichalcos they aren't pleasant." Hermione stated.

Atem shuttered. "No they aren't."

Krista nodded her head. She was glad her lesson was a success. "I hope you two now have a better understanding of why you must rely on intuition and be prepared for any situation that might arise. Class is now dismissed."

"Okay let's head to the Room of Requirement so I can kick Potter's ass." Draco said.

"We should check to see if the halls are empty." Hermione suggested as she grabbed her wand an summoned a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Hermione pressed her wand to the parchment to reveal the Marauder's Map. After looking at it, she said. It seems to be clear and Harry just left Dumbledore's office."

"Where is the red headed pain in the ass?" Atem asked.

Hermione looked at the map. "He is in Gryffindor tower." Hermione tapped her wand to the map once more. "Mischief managed."

"Good let's head out." Atem commanded.

Everyone stated to head to the seventh floor corridor. When they approached the entrance, they found Harry waiting for them along with Marik and Bakura. And to everyone's surprise, Luna was there too.

"Marik and I brought Butterbeer for anyone who wants one." Bakura said.

"I'll take one." Ginny said. Bakura handed Ginny a Butterbeer. Marik and Bakura continued to pass them out.

"Luna, I wasn't expecting you." Krista said.

"I bumped into Harry on my way to Ravenclaw tower and he ask me if I wanted to see a duel between him and Malfoy." Luna said airily.

Draco walked in front of the entrance. "Okay everyone in before a teacher finds us out here and we all get detention."

As the members of the group were heading into the room, Krista once again started to feel sick. Noticing Krista's change in body language Seto whisper. "You okay."

"I don't know why but every time this year I come in this room I feel nauseous. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon. It is getting annoying." Krista confessed.

"Maybe it is just the clash of Shadow and Wizard Magic." Seto reasoned.

"Seto, I haven't done any Shadow Magic yet." Krista stated.

"We'll figure it out. But first let's see what the old fool taught Harry today." Kaiba suggested.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. She then turned to face Harry. "So Harry how was your lesson?" She asked.

"A waste of fucking time. First Dumbledore showed me his memory of meeting Voldemort for the first time. He then showed me a memory of a meeting Voldemort had as a teenager with an old woman who had a couple of antiques. One belonging to Hufflepuff the other belonging to Slythern. What those memories have to do with how to vanquish Voldemort I have no idea. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me. He concluded our lesson saying he would be gone from school for a while and be back later where my next lesson will require a homework assignment."

"What happened to the old woman?" Yugi asked.

"Dumbledore said she died shortly after showing off her treasures." Harry said.

"It is possible that Voldemort killed her to get the items. Those would be worth a fortune." Kaiba reasoned.

"Do you think these items just might be two more of the Horcruxes you need to find?" Atem asked.

"If they are the locket is gold with a huge letter _S _on it the other is a small silver goblet with two handles and Hufflepuff's badger on it." Harry explained.

"Let's say for argument sake that Voldemort was trying to make Horcruxes that included one from each of the four Hogwarts houses. What artifacts are in history to represent the two others?" Atem asked.

"The sword is the only one in existence for Gryffindor that I'm aware of and we know it isn't one. As for Ravenclaw I haven't any idea." Hermione said.

"There is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem." Luna said.

"I assume by saying it is lost that no one knows where it is." Marik joked.

"So we scratch that idea." Bakura said.

Krista snapped her fingers as she was hit with a revelation. "Luna a diadem as in like a tiara or a crown."

"Yes according to history Ravenclaw always wore it and the wearer would get more knowledge. That is why the engraving _wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_ is on the front of it." Luna said.

"So that is where you got the quote when you said it during our battle at the Department of Mysteries." Harry said.

"Krista what are you getting at?" Atem asked.

"First day of Divination this term Ryou and I did tea leaf readings and mine said I would find the eagle's missing crown. That could be translated as I'm destined to find Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Since the symbol of Ravenclaw is the eagle and diadem is type of crown. And if it is a Horcrux destroy it." Krista replied.

"Come on Krista you know that tea leaves are stupid!" Bakura said.

"Maybe not. It is possible our leaves were giving us clues and we were just blowing them off. Yours said you would steal a cup. The cup in question could be Hufflepuff's goblet that Harry was talking about. Perhaps destiny was confirming that Hufflepuff's goblet and Ravenclaw's diadem were two more Horcruxes and if we assume that the locket of Slythern is one and Nagini is one as well we now have an idea of what each one is." Krista stated.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Krista waist. "Imzadi, you are brilliant."

"We still don't know where they are located though." Harry said.

"Which is why, Chosen One, you get to keep having lessons with Dumbledore. Perhaps he knows where they are." Atem said.

"Maybe he is actually looking for them when he is gone." Marik joked.

"Great he is going to want my sword again, if he finds one more." Bakura grumbled.

Draco smirked. "Maybe this time he'll be so stupid in his quest, he'll kill himself off before I get the chance to."

"As interesting as this conversation is, I think it is time to get my game on. Are you up for it Black Dragon?" Harry said as he loaded his deck and activated his duel disk.

Draco smirked as pulled a small bag out of the pocket of his robe. He pulled out his duel disk from it. He then unzipped his school robe and removed it from his body. "Hey Sweet Thing, hold on to this for me will you?" Draco said as he tossed his robe to Ginny before strapping his duel disk to his left arm. Draco then pulled his deck out of his deck holder and loaded it. "Let's duel!" Draco yelled as both men drew their first five cards. "Since I'm feeling nostalgic tonight, I wish to implement the rule from the Underground that states the one challenged gets to choose who goes first and I choose myself."

"Is that going to help you win?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Heroman your act is pathetic and I intend to show you exactly why I'm the second best duelist from the Underground." Draco bragged. "I'll start my turn by summoning Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon up two dragon type monsters from my hand. I therefore summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK) and my Des Volstgalph (2200 ATK). I then set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Oh man, I think I'm in trouble you just summoned three monsters in one turn. I'm not sure if I can beat that. Oh I think I know what to do." Harry said as he drew his first card. "I'll start by playing the field spell Skyscraper."

"Thank you!" Draco smirked as his Des Vostgalph's attack points rose to 2400.

"Oh man I forgot that your dragon has that sweet special effect. But I think I should continue my turn. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) and place her in attack mode then I activate the magic card Polymerization." Harry said.

"Did you forget that it is each magic card that increases my dragon's attack points he is now at 2600? Perhaps you should worry more about the duel and less about trying to fool me." Draco taunted.

"That is good advice Black Dragon and I'll just think it over while I continue with my turn. I am now going to fuse Burstinatrix on the field with Avion in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK)." Harry said with confidence as his monster took to the field. "Flame Wingman rid the field of Draco's Des Vostgalph. Since Skyscraper is in play my Elemental Hero will get a thousand point boost when it attacks a monster with high attack points."

As Flame Wingman starts to charge Draco's dragon, Draco hits a button on his duel disk. "Not a bad strategy Mr. Heroman, expect you underestimated my face down magic card which is D-Fusion now your Wingman is once again two monsters. This negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Draco explains as Harry's monster separates into Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) and Avion (1000 ATK).

"Awesome move Black Dragon. Now I throw down three facedowns and end my turn." Harry stated.

"Wrong move, Mr. Heroman." Draco taunts as he draws his next card. He flips it over in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed so that I can draw two more cards. And since I activated a magic card my dragon now gets a power boost. He is now at 2400. Next I think I'll give him another power boost by activating the magic card Heavy Storm to rid the field of all your magic and trap cards." Harry's facedown and field spell were destroyed as Des Vostgalph's attack points rose to 2600. "Mr. Heroman you should have known you didn't stand a chance of winning against me. Des Vostgalph attack Elemental Hero Avion." Draco's dragon opened his mouth and sent a fireball at Avion destroying him. This dropped Harry's life points to 2400. "When Des Vostgalph successfully destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the grave yard his second special ability activates dealing you an additional 500 points of damage."

"Oh cuss word!" Harry exclaimed as once again his life points took a hit leaving him with 1900,

Yugi started laughing at Harry's outburst. "Hey everyone, Harry stayed in character with that outburst."

"Too bad it won't help him win." Kaiba stated.

"High Priest, be nice." Atem scolded.

"Up yours Pharaoh, I'm not in the mood for any friendship or Heart of the Card speeches tonight." Kaiba replied.

Atem walked over to Krista. "Royal Sorceress is Kaiba's attitude a side effect from absorbing your emotions."

"I can't still can't believe he told you about that. Anyway, no it isn't. Seto is just being the same pampas ass he always is during duels whether he be watch or dueling. He always uses his dueling personality when a duel is underway. You should know that by now." Krista explained.

"Shut up all of you!" Draco yelled. "I'm in the middle of a duel and want to finish kicking Mr. Herman's ass! I consider it payback for getting the Snitch before me during this morning match. Now Red Eye attack Burstinatrix." Draco's monster sent a red blast at Burstinatrix destroying her in a massive explosion dropping Harry's life point to 700. "Do you finally understand why I'm the second best in the Underground or do you need more proof?"

"The duel isn't over until the last card is played." Harry stated.

"Whatever Mr. Heroman. I still have my Lord of Dragons and I'm going to use him. Lord of Dragons attack Mr. Heroman directly." Draco's monster charged at Harry hitting him directly in the chest. This wiped out the rest of his life points.

"Good duel Black Dragon." Harry said.

"You didn't stand a chance against me. You may be the better Seeker but I'm the better duelist." Draco bragged as he deactivated his disk.

"We should start to head out before we get caught out of bed after curfew. I don't need a detention." Ginny said.

"Hey Marik let's be the distraction the others will get away and we can get detention." Bakura suggested.

Krista marched up to Ryou. "Not so fast Bakura. I won our bet."

"Oh fuck I was hoping you would forget about that." Bakura hollered.

"Not on your life." Krista reached into her cocktail purse and started to pull out several articles of clothing. "As per our wager I now expect you to be everyone's favorite Sweet Transvestite on Monday." Krista handed Bakura a pair of ten inch black platform heals. A black lace teddy complete with a leather garter belt and a pair of black fishnet stockings. "I've even put a charm on them so they are in your size."

"Looks like Bakura will be getting a lot of detention this week." Yugi teased.

"Come on everyone let's head to our dorms." Atem commanded.

Draco grabbed Ginny by the waist and whispered seductively in her ear. "Sweet thing. Want to spend the night with me?"

"I think that is doable. After all I did blackmail Dumbledore into giving me permission to sleep in your private chambers this year." Ginny smirked.

"You did." Draco said.

"Yep I just told the old man if he tried to give me detention for sleeping in your room, I would make sure that the little cover up about the trace would be exposed in both _The Quibbler_ and _The Daily Prophet_." Ginny said.

"What about McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"She told me as long as Dumbledore agreed she wouldn't stand in my way. She said since Draco and I have a betrothal bond she doesn't want to do anything that will cause us to be separated." Ginny said.

"And I thought I was the Slythern." Draco teased as he gave Ginny a quick kiss.

One by one, the members of the group headed out of the Room of Requirement and towards their sleeping quarters. They knew that come morning there would be several things to work out but tonight they just wanted to rest.

* * *

Please Review.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 36

Mid November came quickly to Hogwarts. And with that came colder weather and a fresh blanket of snow. The group of duelists' teeth was chattering as they took their seats in the dungeons.

"Today class we will be working on antidotes to poisons." Professor Slughorn explained. He started to pass out several vials. He gave every student a separate vial. "As you all can tell I gave all of you each a different poison. Now who can tell me what Golpalott's Third Law says."

Hermione's hand shot up. Slughorn smiled. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." Hermione explained.

"Precisely." Slughorn said. "Now class you have a little over an hour and a half to finish. When you are done raise your hand and I'll come check out your antidote."

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Hermione can I have a translation for that law. I didn't understand a word you said."

"I would but I don't want to be overheard." Hermione mouthed as she pointed to the ground to show Harry that there was an extendable ear on the ground.

Krista looked down where Hermione was pointing. She was so tired of being eaves dropped on she decided to do something about it. She uncorked her vial. She then pulled out her wand and fired a spark at the extendable ear destroying it. She than cast a Muffling Charm around their table. "That should keep the jerk off from listening in." She stated.

Hermione snickered as she dumped the contents of her vial into her cauldron. "I have a feeling that this time I'll do better than Ronald, since one has to know the principles involved in creating an antidote."

"Is the Queen actually getting jealous?" Yugi teased while scratching his head trying to figure out how to do this assignment.

"I don't like being outshined in every Potions class by someone who doesn't really know anything about Potions." Hermione snapped.

Harry looked over at Ron. He started laughing as Ron's face turned bright red. "Looks like Ron is pissed off! Whatever tips he gets from his book seem to be useless this time."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to do her assignment. "Ginny said that Ron practically sleeps with his potion book." She said.

"There isn't a free moment that he isn't seen with his nose in that Ra damn book. Whatever is in that book can't be good. I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen." Atem added.

"Maybe we should have Bakura try to steal the book from him." Hermione suggested.

"Ginny already tried to get his book from him so that she could try to find out what is so special about it. Unfortunately, when she tried Ron cursed her. He cast a non-verbal spell she wasn't familiar with. The spell hoisted her off the ground and turned her upside-down in mid air. When he finally let her down, she hit him with her Bat Bogie Hex. She then decided she wanted to get as far away from her brother as possible so she packed up her belongs and moved into Draco's private room." Krista explained.

"I've never heard of a spell like that." Yugi said.

"Do any of you know what spell Ron cast on her?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a couple of minutes before responding. "It sounds similar to the one we saw the Death Eaters cast on all those muggles after the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he began to remember the incident. "You are right Hermione it does sound like that one, but how did Ron know that spell than?"

Hermione continued to work on her antidote as she said. "I don't know, but I think we need to find out, before something worse than Ginny being hung upside down happens."

"I agree with the Queen on that. Royal Sorceress what did the Black Dragon have to say? I'm sure Ginny told him everything." Atem reasoned.

"Not much else he mentioned that the spell sounded like one that was invented by a Death Eater. But of course, Draco couldn't be sure it was that spell unless he saw it cast. However if it is the spell he was thinking of he couldn't figure out how Ron knew it." Krista replied.

"I suggest asking Sensei about it in our next class with him, maybe he would know something." Yugi stated.

"That would be tomorrow." Kaiba said.

Hermione quickly glanced around the classroom. "Speaking of Draco where he is this period?" Hermione asked.

Without looking up from her work, Krista replied. "Room of Requirement. He told me just to fill him in on the lesson. He needed to test the equations that he and Seto created. Voldemort ordered him to have proof of the progress on the cabinet. So today it means he needs to be actually working on it. Seto and I are meeting up with him this evening in case he needs an extra hand."

"Didn't want to skip Potions huh." Atem teased.

"More like we didn't want to raise suspicions." Kaiba replied.

Hermione looked over at Krista and asked. "Krista, are you still getting nauseous every time you go to the Room of Requirement?"

Krista let out a huge sigh. "Nothing has changed. Last night's DA meeting made me so nauseous I had a difficult time demonstrating a proper round house kick."

"Royal Sorceress, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure we will figure out what is causing your wooziness eventually." Yugi stated.

"The sooner the better. It isn't easy to teach martial arts when you are queasy." Krista grumbled.

"I guess I better start on this assignment." Harry was staring at his poison he didn't have the slightest idea what to do. "Hey everyone, I'm open to suggestions on how to do this."

Kaiba was waving his wand over his cauldron casting several non-verbal spells. "If I didn't have to prove to Professor Gungon that I can create an antidote, I would just do this lesson an easier way." The CEO explained.

Harry's eyebrows raised. He figured if Kaiba wouldn't do this lesson the easy way than he could. "What do you mean, Kaiba?" Harry asked.

Kaiba was about to answer Harry when an brown owl came soaring into the room. The owl landed next to Kaiba and stuck out its leg. "I fucking hate these Ra damn owls, and why didn't it just deliver me a letter during breakfast like the rest."

Krista snickered at Kaiba's antics. "I'll get it for you, my lover." Krista said.

Krista detached the letter and handed it to Seto. The owl flew out of the room leaving Kaiba still steamed. Kaiba opened his letter and as he read it he started to fill with excitement. He then let the letter be passed around to his friends. The letter said:

**Kaiba,**

**The dragons is hatchin'**

**Hurry so you don' miss it!**

**Hagrid.**

Seto used threw his potion stuff into his book bag. He then ran to the store cupboard and grabbed something he needed to finish this assignment quickly. He then sat back down and rose his hand.

"_High Priest, did you grab what I think you grabbed_." Krista asked over the telepathic link.

"_Of course, there is one universal antidote to poisons. It is just rare so it is important to know how to create an antidote. But I'll be damned if this lesson prevents me from witnessing the birth of my dragon_." Kaiba replied.

Slughorn walked over to the table. He noticed that Seto's stuff was cleared off the table. "Do you have a question Mr. Kaiba?"

"Professor Gungon, I'm done with my assignment and would like to leave early." Seto opened his hand and showed Slughorn a shriveled stone.

Slughorn took one look at the bezoar and threw his head back laughing. "You are correct Mr. Kaiba a bezoar would be a correct antidote to all the poison in this lesson. But I can't let you leave early unless you and your wife agree to attend my Christmas party."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll be there, can I go now!"

"Yes, but the homework assignment is an essay about the importance of knowing antidotes." Slughorn stated.

"Not a problem." Kaiba said as he sent Draco a quick text to let him know about the dragons. Kaiba then bolted out the door of the dungeons.

Harry watched as Kaiba left the classroom. He had a question on his mind and wanted an answer so he asked. "How did Kaiba know that a stone would be an antidote?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Harry, Professor Snape mentioned bezoars in our first ever Potions class. They are the stones taken from the stomach of a goat and are a cure for most poisons."

Harry hit his palm to his forehead. "Now I remember. I just have a hard time remembering Potion lectures during a time when Professor Snape spent the class yelling at me."

"Be thankful you won't be here next year. I'm not sure you would be able to handle the Royal Sorceress' classes." Yugi teased. He waved his wand muttering an incantation over his cauldron only to have it start emitting pink smoke. "Oops, I think I did something wrong."

Krista snickered when she saw Yugi's smoke. She then waved her wand fixing the smoke for Yugi. "You just mispronounced the incantation. You put the accent on the first symbol and it needed to be on the second."

Yugi blushed from embarrassment. "Well we all can't be linguistic experts like you." He said.

"Or have a personality during a lesson that is just an act, it is actually quite similar to your dueling personality." Harry added.

"Hey don't tell anyone, we need her cover not broken!" Atem scolded.

"Pharaoh, Krista cast a Muffling Charm we won't be overheard." Harry retaliated.

"Thank Ra that Sensei taught Krista that charm before we even started Hogwarts." Atem declared.

"It has come in handy whenever anyone is in a noise making mood." Krista smirked.

Harry and Yugi instantly turned bright red. This caused Krista to snicker at her two friends.

The group spent the remainder of their class period trying to create an antidote to their poisons. By the end of class Krista and Hermione successfully finished their antidotes. Harry had just given up he figured he would always keep a stock of bezoars in case of an accidental poisoning or just ask Hermione to make the antidote. Yugi's looked like it was a blob of green goop. Atem's was a boiling purple liquid.

Ron was furious as Slughorn went around the room judging everyone's antidotes. He couldn't figure out how his book had let him down. As he was looking at it, he noticed that the Half Blood Prince had crossed out the list of antidotes and left the note. _Just shove a bezoar down their throat_. As he read that, he was certain that someone had stolen his book and told Kaiba the universal antidote. He now knew it was time for some payback for the group outshining him today.

Slughorn dismissed the class for the day. It was almost lunchtime so the gang started to head towards the Great Hall. They were all in a fit of giggles at how ticked off Ron had been by the end of class. Their laughter was interrupted when they heard Ron yell. "How the hell did you get the information from my head!"

Atem could feel his anger and hatred towards Ron breaking the surface. Figuring he needed to get control of the situation commanded. "Harry, Hermione and I will head to the Great Hall. The last thing we need is to have Ron thinking he is a girl if he gets any closer to my Queen. Krista and Yugi you deal with the red headed asshole because if I stay he will find himself on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm."

"You got it, Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Harry, Atem and Hermione ran down the hall and out of sight. Krista glared at Ron before asking. "What the fuck are you yelling about?"

"I'm talking about knowing that bezoars were an antidote." Ron stated.

"First year potions lecture. Sensei talked about them when we were doing our cramming last summer to be ready for fifth year." Yugi explained as calmly as he could.

Ron started waving his book at Yugi and Krista. "Sure he did but I bet you stole my book to know _Muffliato_. I recognized the buzzing notice coming from your table it matches the description in this book. I know that the Prince created it himself so out with it. When did you steal my book? Or did you just read my mind." Ron said.

"What Prince?" Yugi asked.

Krista rolled her eyes and yelled. "You are more delusional than Pegasus!"

Sensing Krista's anger, Yugi intervened. "_Royal Sorceress please calm down. We don't need to get into trouble and have everyone at school know just how much power you possess._" He relayed telepathically.

"_Innocent One, it is really difficult for me right now. I just want to blast the asshole across the hall with an attack from Isis!_" Krista replied.

"_Summoning Isis right now would be a bad thing._" Yugi stipulated.

Krista took a deep breath. "_You are right thanks for the intervention._"

"_That is my function as the light for the entire court_." Yugi replied.

"_Even you have a breaking point_." Krista reasoned.

"_I'm sure I do, but I have yet to be pushed to my limits_. _Whenever I was getting close to a break Atem always took over. But I must admit this jerk is pushing me._" Yugi confessed.

"Did you just compare me to a winged horse?" Ron asked.

Krista felt her temper rising again. She drew her wand and pointed it at Ron. "Oh for the love of Isis, I don't have time for this. Why don't you just go fuck yourself and leave me and my group alone!"

"No I think it is time you all learn that I will fight you evil wizards. I won't even wait until I finish Auror training. I think you missy need to learn a thing about respect." Ron drew his wand and thought _Levicorpus_Krista was instantly hoisted on the ground upside down. The hoist caused her to drop her wand. Yugi noticing his friend's wand on the floor quickly summoned it and put it in his pocket. He would give it back to her as soon as Krista was back on the ground.

Ron was looking up at Krista. "So tell me death eater how does it feel to be at my mercy."

Panic started to run down Yugi's spine. He wasn't sure what Krista could do while be upside down, but he really didn't want to see anyone get hurt, even if Ron would deserve it. "Ron please, put Krista down now!" Yugi pleaded.

"No way!" Ron snapped. "The way I see it you are all Death Eaters and you wear those ugly bracelets all day to cover your marks. I'm smart enough to put the one who is quicker with her wand out of commission. I bet you couldn't hit me if I was tied up."

Yugi could feel his panic switch to anger at Ron. "First they are called duel disks. And second don't tempt me. I can and will curse you if necessary." Yugi took a deep breath to gain control of his anger. He really didn't want a confrontation with this guy. He figured he would just have to prove to Ron that he wasn't a Death Eater.

Yugi took of his disk. He then showed Ron his forearm and how there wasn't a mark. "As even you can see I don't have a Dark Mark. None of us do. We wear our duel disks with pride because we are duelists and love Duel Monsters. We also respect the monsters that reside in our decks. Now will you please let my friend down?"

Ron let out a taunting laugh. "You just don't get it do you I'm going to be more famous than Harry bloody Potter when I arrest all of you."

Krista was getting more upset about being upside down with each passing second. "Yo, dip shit, Yugi just showed you that we don't have dark marks so we aren't Death Eaters!" She yelled.

"Correction genius, he showed me he wasn't one!" Ron yelled while pointing his finger at Yugi. Ron then looked up at Krista. "However since you are Malfoy's cousin, you must be one just like he is and his father and aunt were before him!"

Krista lost all patients for this guy and started yelling. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Now if you hadn't hoisted me up like this I'd be cursing your ass into next week right now with my wand. Now put me down or Ra so help me I'll send your ass to the afterlife!"

Ron smirked as he was hit with a brilliant idea. "I'm going to prove you have a mark."

"Ass wipe, I can't remove my duel disk while being hoisted in the air why don't you just put me down and I'll show you my forearm isn't branded." Krista stated.

"I've a better idea." Ron said as he waved his wand at Krista casting a vanishing spell. Unfortunately, his aim was off. Instead of vanishing her duel disk, he vanished her blouse.

Krista noticing she was now completely topless quickly wrapped her arms in front of her to cover her naked breasts. "You perverted little bastard! Only one man is allowed to see my breasts and it isn't you." Krista yelled.

Ron was laughing. He realized that the best way to torment the witch he thought was evil was to continue to vanish her stuff. "That was great; I was aiming for your arm and hit your chest. Next I think I'll vanish your robe."

Krista was hit with a wave of panic. If he successfully vanished her robe she would fall to the penalty game sealed in the contract. "Don't you dare, I need my robe to stay on me! I don't want to relive my duel with Alister for an hour!" Krista yelled.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

Sensing the panic radiating from the royal Sorceress caused Yugi's control to snap. "That is it! I've had enough of you. No one hurts my friends or threatens them and gets away with it!" Yugi yelled as his body started to fill with anger and they eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. Yugi spread his arms out in front of him and started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "The door to darkness has been open let the Shadow Game begin."

As soon as Krista noticed that Yugi instigated a Shadow Game she sent a message telepathically. "_Pharaoh, I know you are busy and High Priest I know you are busy watching your dragon hatch but I need one of you two text Sensei for me. And tell him to get his ass to the corridors outside the dungeons._"

"_Royal scores is something wrong with your phone_?" Atem asked.

"_Why can't you do it?_" Kaiba added.

"_Because the red headed asshole has me hoisted upside-down in mid air and then fucker vanished my blouse. I don't feel like flashing my tits at everyone. I'm currently using my arms and hands to try to cover myself but it isn't easy while being upside-down with beasts as large as mine are._" Krista replied.

"_That is it I'm going to give the asshole a shadow game._" Atem yelled.

"_Yugi just instigated one_. _And before either of you ask Yugi has my wand since I dropped it when I was hoisted in mid air._" Krista explained.

"_Fuck I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me about fifteen minutes. The dragons are out of their eggs, but Hagrid wants me to tell the genders before he names his. I'm just not sure if the telepathic communication works on baby dragons or not but I'll give it a try?_" Kaiba relayed.

"_High Priest, as soon as you can leave, do it. I'm having the Queen and the Chosen One stay in the Great Hall. I'm going to head back to the Innocent One and the Royal Sorceress and see if I can help. Yugi is going to need it after he gets done with his Shadow Game._ _He has never instigated one and will be exhausted afterwards. Do as Krista requests and text Sensei_." Atem ordered.

"_All ready on it. Oh and Pharaoh do me a favor and don't stare at Krista's tattoo or make a big deal about it_." Kaiba requested.

"_Why does she have a tattoo_?" Atem asked.

"_Some girls get their beloved's name tattooed on them. She opted to get a replica of my ace. It is on her right breast._" Kaiba explained.

"_How long has she had it?_" Atem asked.

"_About two and a half years_." Kaiba replied.

"_And it takes someone vanishing her top to tell people. I can't believe you were embarrassed to tell people about your wife's tattoo._" Atem relayed.

"_Pharaoh I'm_ _not embarrassed. It really isn't anyone's business what my wife has on private parts of her anatomy. I just figured it might be noticed now so I decided to say something. The artist who did it did a good job. Even when she wears a bikini top or a low cut blouse it can't be seen the only way to see it is when she is completely topless._" Kaiba replied.

"_Tell Sensei I'll be there shortly, I'm going to stop by our dorm and get Krista a top._" Atem stated.

"_Pharaoh don't bother just figure out how to get me down and I'll just zip my robe and then go pick out a top myself. Knowing you I'd end up with a top that clashes with the rest of my outfit and accessories._" Krista yelled.

"_Sensei just sent me a response it says if it is the spell he thinks it is the counter spell is a non-verbal __Liberacorpus. He would show up but is in the middle of an important meeting with McGonagall and can't leave just yet. I just got done talking with the baby dragons. It seems Draco and Hagrid both got male dragons and mine is a female. I named her Zantanna. I'm headed back to the castle now._" Kaiba explained.

"_Understood High Priest. I'll meet you there._" Atem replied.

"_Imzadi, how you doing_?" Kaiba asked.

"_Oh just dandy we should have the red headed jerk off hoist me upside-down topless more often_." Krista relied sarcastically.

"_Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor_." Atem teased.

"_Please hurry the halls are cold and I'm nipping like crazy._" Krista pleaded.

Soon Seto, Draco and Atem came running around the corner. They found Krista dangling upside-down in mid air. Desperately trying to keep herself covered. Draco couldn't help himself as he laughed at the irony. "How the hell did the weasel curse you? You are one of the quickest witches in the school." He asked.

"He did a cowards move and did it while my back was turned now will one of you please cast the counter curse I would like to get down now. If Yugi didn't have my wand I'd have done it as soon as Seto informed the Pharaoh and I of the incantation for the counter spell." Krista explained.

Seto waved his wand casting the counter spell. Krista finally found herself back on the ground. She turned to face the wall as she quickly zipped up her robe. "Now how long has Yugi been in there?" Kaiba asked as he pointed to the area where Yugi and Ron were engulfed by the purple and black shadows.

Krista shrugged. "Maybe twenty minutes or so."

Atem was getting more worried with each passing minute. "I hope he is alright he has never instigated a Shadow Game."

"Pharaoh it was bound to happen sometime." Krista said in an attempt to make the Pharaoh less uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"I mean it is every Shadow Wielders destiny to eventually reach Sorcerer power level and Yugi wouldn't move past Spellcaster level until he instigated a Shadow Game." Krista reasoned.

"Why did he do it?" Atem asked.

"He lost his patience with Ronald Weasley when Ron threaten to vanish my robe. That caused Yugi's magic and instincts to take over. I need to take care of some stuff. Have Yugi meet me in our dorm after the game ends. I need to make sure that Yugi gets excused from classes for the rest of the day. He will be in no condition to attend lessons. And make sure he brings me my wand too." Krista then sprinted down the hall and to her dorm. Leaving the three wizards confused on what she was planning.

Yugi was so consumed by his rage that he cut himself telepathically off from his friends. He was completely oblivious to the passing of time as he stood glaring at Ron for several minutes. As Yugi started to gain control over his rage, he realized what he had done. However, he decided to not back down. He would continue the Shadow Game.

Ron glanced around taking in his surroundings. "Where the bloody hell are we?" He asked.

"We are in the place where nightmares are born, souls are devoured, and Duel Monsters come out to play. But you and I are now going to play a game of Trivial Pursuit." Yugi said. Then he shook his head why did he say that game. Oh well like Krista said in her lesson to her apprentices trust your instincts and think on your feet.

"Trivial what now?" Ron asked.

Yugi put up his hand to symbolize silence. "Shut up and listen. I don't want to have to explain more than once. And when I win you will let Krista down and not ever hoist anyone who is a duelist up like that again. If you do you will be punished."

"What if I win?" Ron demanded while puffing out his chest.

"You are free to claim anything you want. However, since you love money so much. I think you might want these." Yugi taunted as he pulled out the Millennium Scales from his jacket's inner pocket.

Ron's eyes popped open. "Are those solid gold?"

"Yes they are." Yugi said. "So do we have a wager?"

Ron arrogantly started to nod his head. "Sure I'll put the bitch down if you win and I'll take that gold trophy thingy if I win."

"Good now for the rules." Yugi said. "First, we need a host. What kind of trivia game doesn't have a host?"

"Don't know what you are talking about." Ron said.

Yugi strapped his duel disk back onto his left arm. "Of course you don't," He said. Yugi then loaded his cards and activated his duel disk. He drew the top card. He looked at his card and smiled. "I summon the Dark Magician." The Dark Magician appeared and stood next to Yugi.

"Trying to frighten me with those holly-who-what- its? Well it won't work I'm a Gryffindor and we aren't afraid of anything." Ron stated.

The Dark Magician looked over at Yugi. "Reincarnate of my Pharaoh how may I serve you today." He asked.

Yugi concentrated hard and a box materialized in his hands. He handed the box to Mahad. "You are going to read the questions on these cards. I'm judging this wizard who so foolishly hoisted your descendent and removed her top without her permission; he is also responsible for several other terrible acts against my friends." Yugi explained.

"You mean you just don't want me to attack him and get it over with." Mahad said.

"That is right." Yugi replied.

"How is your holly-who-what-its talking?" Ron asked.

Yugi sighed. "That is too complicated for you to understand. But I guess I should continue with the rules." Yugi thrust his palm forward and two large pie pans materialized. One was directly in front of Ron the other in front of Yugi. "As you can see you and I each have an empty pie pan. If you look closely the pie pan has six dividers in it. Each divider represents a subject. When you answer a question correctly the corresponding color to the subject will fill in a piece of the pie first player to fill their pie pan with one of each color wins. I'll be fair and warn you that some questions will be from the magical world and some will be from the non magical world."

Ron was getting annoyed by the shorter wizard's idea of a game. "What are the subjects and colors you are talking about?"

Yugi trust his palm towards Ron. Instantly a giant card materialized in front of Ron. "As you can tell on the giant card in front of you Geography is blue, History is yellow, Arts and Literature is brown, Sports and Leisure is orange, Science and Nature is green, and Entertainment is pink."

Ron smirked as he started to think he had this game in the bag. Didn't the pointy haired wizard say something about questions from the magical world and since he Ron was born and raised in the magical world this was a piece of cake. "Well I got pass McGonagall's giant chess board. Your stupid game is no challenge. Let's play."

"Final rule no magic is allowed for the remainder of the game. Cheat in anyway and you will be severely punished." Yugi stated.

"I want to start." Ron said.

"That is fine just choose a subject and the Dark Magician will read you a question if you answer correctly you get to go again if you answer incorrectly it will be my turn." Yugi explained.

"Yeah whatever you say I don't buy your act this is just more of those bloody holly-who-what-its. I want Sports and Leisure." Ron demanded.

The Dark Magician drew a card out of the box. He looked at the card and said. "Your question is what was the outcome of the Quidditch world cup two years ago?"

Ron punched a fist in the air. "That is easy Ireland won but Krum caught the Snitch." He said.

"Correct." The Dark Magician said. As soon as Mahad finished speaking an orange triangle appeared in Ron's pie pan.

"This game is in the bag and since you said no magic but didn't say I couldn't use the Prince's book for tips I chose the science one since potions are a type of science and I think the next question will be about potions." Ron said.

Mahad drew a new card and read. "Name the three stars in Orion's belt."

"That isn't a potion question!" Ron yelled.

"Astronomy is science so you were wrong in your assumption. Now answer the question or forfeit the rest of your turn." Yugi explained.

"I'm going to have to pass. I failed my astronomy OWL!" Ron yelled.

"Very well." Yugi said. He then looked over at his favorite monster. "I choose Geography."

Mahad nodded as he drew a new card. "What is the tallest mountain in Japan?" He asked.

"Not fair you are from Japan!" Ron protested.

"I didn't fix this game if that is what you are thinking. The questions are random. But the answer is Mount Fuji of Fujiyama." Yugi said just as his pie pan was filled with a blue triangle.

Mahad nodded. "That is correct."

"Next give me Sports and Leisure." Yugi stated.

One more time the Dark Magician drew a card and read a question. "Which baseball player is often called _The Great Bambino_."

Yugi giggled to himself. "Thanks Joey for making me learn something about sports. The answer is Babe Ruth." The Dark Magician nodded his head as an orange triangle was added to Yugi's pie pan.

"Give me Science and Nature next." Yugi requested.

"What element is symbolized on the _Periodic Table of Elements_ as Ag?" Mahad asked.

"Silver." Once again Yugi pie pan was filled with a new triangle symbolizing a correct answer.

Ron started stomping his feet in anger. "That is it! How do you know all this stuff? I'm sure you are cheating somehow."

Yugi glared into Ron's eyes. "I'm not cheating. Didn't I say earlier that cheating gets a punishment. The shadows are unforgiving against cheaters. But to answer your question. The education system in Japan in intense it include a chemistry class where I had to memorize the periodic table. And some things I just remember from having friendly conversations with my friends." Yugi explained before he turned to face Mahad. "Mahad, please give me a question for Arts and Literature."

Mahad gave Yugi a quick bow before drawing another card. "What play is referred to by thespians as _The Scottish Play_?" He asked.

Yugi smirked and whispered to himself as he was recalling a conversation several weeks ago about classic plays. "Thank you Krista." He then looked over at Mahad. "William Shakespeare's Macbeth."

The Dark Magician smiled as he said. "Right again."

"You bloody git. You have gotten all the easy questions!" Ron yelled.

Yugi ignored Ron's outburst. "Dark Magician, give me a History question."

"How did Minamoto no Tametomo die?" Mahad asked.

"I know that answer thanks to my high school history teacher. Minamoto no Tametomo committed Seppuku." Yugi said.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Read a book sometime." Yugi looked down at his pie pan. "Now I only have one left. Mahad, give me Entertainment."

Mahad drew another card and said. "Finish this TV quote _Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight_?"

Yugi smiled to himself as he mentally was thanking Mokuba. Mokuba spent several hours trying to get him to watch TV with him last summer. "_The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world_."

A pink triangle filled in the final slot in Yugi's pie plate. With the completion of the game the shadows that encompassed the two wizards dissipated. They soon found themselves standing back in the halls outside the dungeons.

* * *

Please review


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 37

As the shadows disappeared around the two wizards, Yugi felt himself becoming light headed. Atem noticing that Yugi was about to faint ran up to him catching the shorter sorcerer in his arms.

Ron noticing that Yugi was wiped out started to taunt him. "You should know that good always prevails over evil."

Yugi looked at Ron. "As per our wage put Krista down."

Ron looked up to notice that Krista wasn't there. "Git, she isn't here! How the bloody hell did she get down? I never cast the counter spell."

"I cast it. Sensei knew it and told me the counter spell." Noticing the shocked look on Rons face Kaiba continued. "You idiot you cast a spell you didn't even know where it came from and who else might know it didn't you."

"It came from my book. The Prince is a genius." Ron stated. He figured that somehow Snape must have stolen his book when he was a sleep in order to know the counter spell.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you don't mean Prince Henry, but I don't have time to figure out who you mean. Let's just get Yugi back to our dorm. I need to check on my wife to make sure she is okay."

As the group started to head down the hall, Ron yelled. "Hey Kaiba, your wife's dragon mark is great it really makes her breasts look even better."

The CEO's temper snapped. Totally forgetting about being able to use magic, Kaiba ran up to Ron and hit him across the jaw. "You asshole, if it weren't for the fact that I need to help get Yugi to our dorm to rest, I'd send your ass to your own personal hell."

Ron grabbed his jaw. "You about broke my jaw you git." Ron decided he needed to retaliate. He pointed his wand at the CEO and thought _Levicorpus_. Kaiba instantly found himself dangling upside down. Before Kaiba could grab his wand to cast a counter charm he found himself unable to move his arms. Apparently Ron had just cast a non-verbal Freezing Charm as well. "Now if I can't torment your wife, I'll just torment you. I'm positive you are a Death Eater just like she is. She took Bellatrix's place didn't she."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Ron's heart. "You fucking git!" Draco yelled.

Ron started laughing; it seemed his instincts were correct. "I should have known that Death Eaters stick together."

Draco was about to retaliate, when Yugi intervened. "Draco let me handle this. Go to my dorm and give this to your cousin." Yugi pulled out Krista's wand and held it out to Draco.

Draco looked at Yugi for a fraction of a second until he realized that Yugi was trying to keep him from blowing his cover as a double agent. Draco nodded his head and summoned Krista wand. He then started to run down the corridors towards the duelists' dorm.

Yugi who was still leaning on Atem for support turned to face Ron. "Didn't I tell you that if you hoisted another duelist in mid air you would be punished?"

Atem figuring he knew what Yugi was about to do sent him a telepathic message. "_Innocent One, you don't have enough strength for a Penalty Game. Allow me to punish this asshole for you._"

"_No it has to be me. In your angered state you would kill him._" Yugi replied.

"_He would deserve it._" Atem relayed.

Sensing the Pharaoh's anger increasing, Yugi sent the Pharaoh a reminder. "_Pharaoh, you have said it many times, we don't kill people just because we don't like them_."

"_I wouldn't be killing him because I don't like him, I'd be killing him because he deserves to pay the ultimate price for hurting you!_" Atem stipulated.

"_And let's not forget vanishing the Royal Sorceress top exposing her breasts to him_." Kaiba added.

"_Pharaoh and High Priest, please calm down. You two aren't thinking straight. Even though what Ronald did was out of line, it isn't a justifiable reason to kill him. Pharaoh, just get the High Priest down, and I'll handle Ron._" Yugi pleaded.

Atem looked up to see Seto glaring at everyone. "_Why haven't you taken yourself down High Priest?_" Atem asked.

"_The fucker cast a Freezing Charm. I can't move my arms to get to my wand. I would appreciate getting down now, Pharaoh._" Kaiba replied.

Atem waved his wand casting the counter spells to release Kaiba. Yugi looked directly into Ron's eyes. "Since you broke our wager, I am going to punish you."

Ron felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He decided to shake it off by taunting the short wizard some more. "You seem too weak to even stand. I bet you can't even hold your wand steady. And what do you plan to do cast the Cruciatus Curse on me? That would just prove how evil you really are."

Yugi stated to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "You are hereby given the _Illusion of Literature_. At sunset today you will find yourself reenacting a character written by Hans Christian Anderson. You will continue to be locked in the illusion you are a character written by Hans Christian Anderson until high noon the day of the Winter Solstice."

Ron belted out a loud laugh. "I think your weakened state has messed with your head. You aren't speaking English." He taunted.

Black and purple shadows emerged from Yugi's body and circled Ron's symbolizing the sealing of Ron's Penalty Game. When the shadows vanished Yugi's body fell unconscious against Atem's outstretched arm.

Before Ron could retaliate with another curse Kaiba pointed his wand at Ron sending a stunning spell at him. Ron fell over backwards knocked out. "That should keep him quiet long enough to get Yugi to our dorm."

Kaiba conjured a stretcher and Atem levitated Yugi onto it. The High Priest and the Pharaoh were walking in silence. They were both worried for their friend. As they were cruising the corridors they ran into Snape.

Snape took one look at the unconscious Yugi. "What happened?" He asked. Snape's voice was filled with concern for Yugi's wellbeing.

"Sensei, a lot happened. Let's see in a nutshell the red headed asshole pissed Yugi off. And Yugi dished out both a Shadow game and a Penalty Game for him. However his penalty game kicks in at sunset so we have no idea what to expect. Kaiba stunned the punk so we could get Yugi to our dorm." Atem explained.

Snape kept looking at Yugi. As far as he could tell Yugi was breathing erratically and his breaths seemed to be getting further apart. "Yugi looks like he needs the hospital wing not your dorm." Snape stipulated.

"Trust us we are the best to help Yugi right now. That quack of a nurse wouldn't know how to deal with this because she knows absolutely nothing about the physical effects of using Shadow Magic!" Kaiba hollered.

"I've never seen anyone of you look this bad from you guys using your magic." Snape confessed.

"Sensei, Yugi never has instigated a shadow game and being who he is it has taken a major toll on him. Now get the fuck out of our way before I'm forced to blast you." Atem threatened.

Snape stepped aside allowing Kaiba and Atem to pass by. "_I swear if Yugi dies because of this I will personally kill that son of a bitch and I will make it as painful as possible._" Atem relayed telapathically.

"_I say let the tomb robber feed Ron to his Man Eater Bug_." Kaiba suggested.

"I should tell you this won't go over well, Dumbledore just got back." Snape said.

"Well if he was more concerned about his students than the vacations he keeps taking something like this could have been avoided." Kaiba growled.

"What do you guys want me to tell Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"Just tell him the truth. Ron cursed Krista, and then he threatened to vanish her robe. Yugi then protected Krista from the Penalty Game sealed in the contract, before Ron could vanish Krista's robe, by giving Ronald Weasley a Shadow Game with a wager attached to it. When Ron broke the wager Yugi gave him his punishment. Also tell the old fool that all of us think that the red headed sit bag deserved everything he got." Atem said.

"You said the Penalty Game starts at sunset when does it end?" Snape asked.

Kaiba smirked. "High noon the day of the winter solstice."

"That is a month away!" Snape exclaimed.

"The fucker deserved it. I'm sure the old man knows by now that none of us will ever apologize for punishing those who deserve it." Atem stated.

"I'm sure he does, but I better head to his office and inform him of the incident. Also there is something puzzling me, I just hope I'm wrong. Since the only thing I can think of isn't plausible." Snape said before leaving the three men.

Atem was puzzled by what Snape said. "What do you think he meant by that?" Atem asked.

"Don't know and right now don't really care enough to try to find out. We have more important things to deal with." Kaiba stated.

They arrived at the door to their dorm. Kaiba reached into his deck holder and pulled out a card. Holding it up to the door he said. "Seto Kaiba the Blue Eyes White Dragon." The pyramid portrait swung open allowing the group entrance into their dorm.

When they entered the common room they saw Hermione placing a tray of food on the table. Apparently she figured that everyone might be hungry and brought them some lunch. Noticing her friends were finally back, Hermione went over to Atem and took his hand in hers.

The group also noticed that Krista was waving her wand over Yugi's bedroom door. Why she was doing they had no idea. The whole group watched in confusion as she finished casting her spell.

When Krista was done she approached them. "Lower Yugi on the couch, we have a job to do. And when we are done, I need Atem to summon Mahad so that I can yell at him. He was foolish."

Atem did as Krista requested. As he was lowering Yugi he said. "How is Mahad responsible for this? We all know that instigating a Shadow Game is draining to Shadow Wielders, and only draining to the someone who isn't a Shadow Wielder if it is added in the rules like when you did it to Draco."

Krista's entire body language showed the panic she was feeling for her little friend. "Mahad is lucky the shadows didn't consider Yugi cheating because of what he did during Yugi's Shadow Game." Krista stated.

Hermione looked at Krista as she realized something. "You know what went on during that game don't you."

Krista nodded. "I used my Millennium Necklace and had a vision of the entire thing. Draco returned with my wand. He then said he wanted to meet with Ginny for lunch. He told me to make sure Seto and I meet him after dinner at the Room of Requirement. He says he will need a hand catching up at testing the newly created spells or feeding the dragons..." Krista continued to babble out sentences that didn't seem to follow her normal line of logic.

Atem figured Krista's babbling was just a product of trying to contain her fears for Yugi. Fears he knew each member of his court were feeling and dealing with in their own ways. "Now what?" He asked.

Krista bent over Yugi's body and checked his pulse. It was there but seemed to be beating just as unevenly as his breathing. "We need to revive him. He is very weak and I believe he needs a magical jump start."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Atem yelled.

Krista shot a glare at Atem. "Pharaoh, I know you are worried, we all are. But please just zip it, while I explain what needs to be done."

Atem nodded. "Sorry."

"First I need the Queen to go to her room and stay there until the spell is done." Krista commanded.

Hermione kissed Atem before for saying. "Yugi, will be okay."

Atem let out a sigh. "I hope so my Queen, for all our sakes. Yugi is the Court's light and we need him."

Once Hermione was safely in her room Krista continued her explanation. "Now I need the High Priest to pull out the dagger from the bottom of the Rod and poke each finder on Yugi's left hand."

"Wouldn't a sugar tester be less painful?" Atem asked.

"It would, but this spell requires using the dagger from the Millennium Rod." Krista explained.

Kaiba flipped his robe to the side. He pulled out his Millennium Rod. He was about to remove the dagger when a small groan was heard.

"I guess I passed out." Yugi said.

Atem felt a huge wave of relief spread over his entire body. He bent down and gave Yugi a hug. "You gave all of us quite a scare; even though Kaiba's body language didn't show it." Atem stated as he helped lift Yugi into a sitting position.

Krista reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a potion vial. Krista held out the vial and said. "Innocent One, drink this. It is a Strengthening Potion and will help you recover faster. And I don't want any arguments about the nasty taste."

"Like you would know, you refuse to take them or any potion." Yugi teased as he took the potion from Krista. He uncorked the vial and drank the entire potion in one gulp. After swallowing the contents he stuck out his tongue. "That was nasty, but I think it is working. I'm starting to feel more energetic."

"That is a relief." Atem said.

Krista gave her friend a hug. "Yugi, I've gotten you excused from the rest of your classes today. And I even have a surprise for you in your room. My way of saying thank you for stopping the punk from vanishing my robe."

Atem's mind started to race with every possible thing Krista could have done. "Royal Sorceress, what did you do?" He asked.

Krista crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing bad, just something I thought was necessary."

Atem groaned as he could see the mischievous grin creep across Krista's face. "You always say that when you have done something magical, that I wouldn't have approved of."

"I'm sure you'll think what I did was a good thing." Krista said.

Atem shook his head he really didn't have any idea what Krista could have done. Deciding that he just wanted to continue with his day he said. "I think I'm going to go get Hermione and see if she wants to skip our next class."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Atem. "Good luck with that Pharaoh, I don't think she has it in her to skip a class." The CEO said.

"I'll just persuade her." Atem said.

Krista smirked. "By Ra Pharaoh, you have been corrupted by me after all."

Atem hit his palm to his forehead. He knew he shouldn't have worded his last statement like that. "Krista I wasn't referring to sex, not everyone thinks like you do."

Krista laughed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again." Snapping her fingers she said. "Yes they do they just don't admit it." Atem entered his room and moments later exited with Hermione dangling on his arm.

Krista decided to tease her friends some more. "You two look cute. Before you leave to go rendezvous in a secluded corner of the castle, I need Atem to summon Mahad."

Atem wasn't sure why Krista needed to speak with the Dark Magician, but decided to humor her. He reached into his deck holder and pulled out his card. Holding it in the air he said. "I summon the Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician came through a portal and asked. "How may I serve you, Pharaoh?"

"The Royal Sorceress has some questions for you and I command you to answer them." Atem replied.

Mahad nodded. "I figured as much. What do you need Royal Sorceress?"

Krista glared at the Dark Magician. She had never had to scold a Duel Monster before and wasn't sure what to expect. "Why did you do it? I saw the whole game and noticed you kept changing the questions so that Yugi would get ones that he knew the answer to."

"He instigated a game that was too well balanced. It didn't put the game in his favor." Mahad replied.

Krista shook her head. "That is because of who he is. He is the keeper of the Scales for that reason. He is all about fair play and you tilted the scale in his favor. He wanted a fair game and you didn't give it to him. And furthermore you are lucky that the shadows didn't see that as cheating. Just because I personally believe you were correct when you suggested that a Shadow Game be in favor of the instigator, doesn't mean every Shadow Wielder will follow that guideline. Yugi was trusting his instincts, and you pretty much made it so that he won in one turn." Krista stated.

"I swore to protect the Pharaoh when I sealed myself becoming the Dark Magician. Yugi as the Pharaoh's reincarnate gets the same protection from me. The shadows know that, and therefore wouldn't see me using a little magic to change the questions as cheating because I wasn't the one playing the game. I was the host and as the host, have different conditions. The only command I had to follow was to read the questions. I wasn't commanded not to change them. Also I think the jerk deserved it. He hurt you and as my descendent I do care what goes on in your life. Just because I won't let you command me, it doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you. I knew that jerk wouldn't keep up his end of the wager, so I made sure the Pharaoh's reincarnate won so that he would punish the one who so foolishly hurt my descendent."

Atem sighed. "Mahad that was a foolish risk to take, but I understand why you did it. Next time let the game play the way it is intended to be played."

Mahad gave Atem a bow. "Of course, Pharaoh." Atem gave Mahad a nod to indicate that he was dismissed. The Dark Magician vanished through his portal.

"I can't believe he did that." Yugi stated.

"He was only looking out for you." Atem said.

"I know, I think I'll just head to my room to rest. See you all later." Yugi got off the couch and headed to the door to his room. When he tried to open the door he found it locked. "Why is my door locked?"

Krista smirked. "I told you I had a surprise for you." She stated as she waved her wand unlocking Yugi's door. When Yugi opened the door everyone stared at his room with wide eyes.

His room was completely covered in rose petals. A dozen lit candles were levitated around the room. And lying on his bed was a brunette everyone knew. "Tea, how are you here!" Yugi exclaimed.

Tea smiled as she got off Yugi's bed and walked over to him. "Krista is a good friend and as a good friend she knew that you would need someone who loves you to help you recover faster. So she barged in on my dance class saying that a friend was in the hospital. She then made me drink so kind of potion that tasted like cinnamon bears. According to Krista the potion is designed to let those who are not non-magical access to areas with repelling charms for those who aren't magical. She then took me straight to your dorm by a Shadow Portal where I waited until you opened the door to see me here."

Yugi gave tea a big kiss before looking over at Krista. "Thank you. I think having Tea here today will make me feel better." Krista only nodded her head in response. Yugi then closed the door to his room.

"I can't believe you brought Tea here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll take her back to Julliard before dinner time. I just figured Yugi would need the person he loves the most to be with him this afternoon. He just went through a major change in his power level and only someone he truly loves can help him come to terms with that." Krista explained.

"I take it you speak from experience." Atem stipulated.

"I do." Krista replied.

"That also sounded so romantic. I never knew you had it in you not to turn something into a sexual thing." Atem teased.

"You should know me by now, to know that I made sure Tea brought a whole box of condoms with her just in case Yugi is up for some love making as well." Krista replied.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Of course you did since everything with you revolves around sex."

Krista smirked. "Not everything."

Hermione looked at her wristwatch. When she noticed the time she commanded. "Come on you three we better head to Ancient Runes before we are late."

Atem stared at Hermione. "My Queen we just got done dealing with Yugi almost dying and you want to go to class."

"I told you in our room I wouldn't miss my classes no matter how charming you are." Hermione said. "We need to learn otherwise we won't be able to manage next year."

"I don't see how Ancient Runes will help when about a quarter of the translations are wrong." Atem grumbled.

"You never know. Voldemort just might have used Runes in hiding one of his Horcruxes and we will need to know what the wizarding community thinks the Runes say even when they aren't correct." Hermione stood on her toes and softly blew in Atem's ear. This caused the Pharaoh to flush. "We need to be prepared for any and all possibilities." She whispered.

Atem sighed he knew he was beat. "Fine my Queen you win. I can never say no to you. Particularly when you do that."

Hermione smirked. "Why do you think I did that?"

"Where did you learn to use my weakness against me?" Atem asked.

Hermione looked up innocently at her lover and batted her eyes. "Krista once told me that to get what you want you must always know your lover's biggest turn-on."

"Royal Sorceress, you have corrupted my Queen!" Atem hollered.

Hermione gave Atem a kiss before saying. "Hardly my love, she just gave me a few sure fire pointers."

Atem took Hermione by the hand. And Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista's waist. The four friends left their dorm and started heading to their next class. All four had the same question on their mind. What would become of Ron at sunset? The four couldn't help but snicker the whole way to class as they each had a mental picture of what might happen during dinnertime.

* * *

Please Review


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't' own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 38

Snape strolled down the halls of the castle. His long robe was billowing behind him as he walked. He has several questions and concerns on his mind. He really hoped his gut feeling was incorrect.

As he approached the stone gargoyle to Dumbledore's office, he took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was his mind to betray him. After successfully suppressing his concerns, Snape gave the gargoyle the new password.

The gargoyle leaped out of the way, exposing the spiral staircase. Snape started to ascend the stairs. Soon he found himself at the door to Dumbledore's office. Taking another deep breath he knocked on the door.

Hearing the knock on his door Dumbledore waved his wand to magically open the door. Looking up from the piece of parchment he was writing on, Dumbledore smiled. "Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure, this fine afternoon."

Snape inwardly snickered at the irony of the situation. In all his years at Hogwarts he couldn't remember ever having to pay the old man an unscheduled visit. "I apologize if I'm interrupting you, Headmaster..."

"Not at all, Severus, come sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. He then set down the quill that was in his right hand. "I'm only making some adjustments to my will. As we both know I'm going to have you kill me and there are still so many things I need to take care of."

Snape sighed before taking a seat. "Has it ever once crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" He asked.

Dumbledore looked into Severus' eyes. He knew that Snape didn't want to kill him, but the alternatives were worse. "Whether it has or hasn't isn't relevant. You agreed and that is all there is to it. But I'm sure my pending death isn't what brought you to visit me this afternoon."

Snape shook his head. "No headmaster it isn't." He said. The professor paused for a few moments before continuing. "I needed to inform you of a situation that happened right before lunch."

Dumbledore suddenly become overwhelmed with concern. "Has a student been injured badly?" He asked.

Snape shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. All I do know is what Mr. Kaiba texted me and my brief observation when I ran into him and the Moto twins on the way to their dorm."

Dumbledore gave Snape a questioning look, by looking over the rim of his half moon spectacles. "Texted?"

Snape inwardly snickered. "I'm sure you noticed that Mr. Kaiba hates owls. So he gave me a cell phone to send messages to me, instead of using an owl."

Dumbledore laughed. "He sure loves his muggle devices doesn't he?"

"It is one of the things that helped him make his fortune." Snape said.

"I suppose that would make someone passionate about muggle devices, huh?" Dumbledore replied.

"Anyway in my text from him it seems that Mr. Weasley cast a spell, I was under the impression wasn't available to students." Snape explained.

Panic ran down the old wizard's spine as he thought that Ron might have cast an Unforgivable Curse. "What spell did he cast?" Dumbledore asked.

"I deduced from the description that is was _Levicorpus_. Since he had Mrs. Kaiba hoisted mid air upside down." Snape stated.

Dumbledore's panic vanished when he heard Snape's explanation. He then looked at Snape and said nonchalantly. "It isn't the first time students went around cursing other students like that. As I recall it was quite popular when you were here."

Snape had to repress his rising temper as he spoke. "You know what I mean. It is my own spell. I haven't taught it to anyone since I became your spy."

"I know it is your spell and I'm sure you gave the counter curse to Mr. Kaiba." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I did," snapped Snape. Noticing his anger was reaching the surface. The professor took a moment to clear his emotions before asking. "Where did Mr. Weasley learn my own spell to use it against my student?"

Dumbledore smiled before saying. "I'm sure you know the answer to that if you think about it."

Snape could feel his annoyance at Dumbledore antic and the situation trying to break through. "The only conclusion I can come up with isn't probable. That spell, as well as several others, are all in my advance potions textbook." Snape stated. He then took a second to repress his emotions again before continuing. "But I gave my textbook to you to hide, just like you suggested, since I made the book indestructible. I wanted to make sure no student would ever learn some of the dark spells I created in my youth. They are extremely dangerous and some are deadly." Noticing that Dumbledore didn't seem too surprised by this bit of information, made Snape realize that more was going on then he first thought. He decided he needed to get some information. "How did my book end up in the position of Mr. Weasley?" The greasy haired professor asked.

Dumbledore knew that some of Snape's questions would need answered so he said casually. "I actually didn't intend to have it end up in Ron's hands, it was supposed to end up in Harry's."

Snape was dumbstruck on Dumbledore's possible motivation for having Harry end up with his old textbook. "That makes so much sense now." Snape said sarcastically. Thinking that Dumbledore might pick up on the sarcasm, Snape decided he needed to reinforce the pretence that he hated Harry. "Of course you would want the Potter brat to be able to try to use my own spells against me. He is just like his father."

"In looks perhaps, but I've spent a lot of time with Harry and he has more of his mother's personality than his fathers." Dumbledore said. "Now tell me Severus if you gave Mr. Kaiba the counter curse. Why do you still seem worried? I'm sure he got Mrs. Kaiba down okay."

Snape was shocked that Dumbledore noticed his concern. He hadn't realized that his concern was apparent, but he knew he was still in control of his emotions. He also wanted some more answers and knew the best way was to keep this conversation going. "He did get her down just fine. But before he got her down it seems that Mr. Weasley decided to try vanishing all Krista's clothes. He started with her top then when he tried to vanish her robe only to have Yugi Moto give him a Shadow Game to stop him from doing it. Yugi was trying in to protect Krista from falling victim to breaking the terms of your guy's contract." Snape explained.

Dumbledore shook his head. "What were the results of the Shadow Game?"

"From what I was told. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Moto had a wager attached to the game and then Mr. Weasley broke the wager Mr. Moto punished him with a Penalty Game." Snape explained.

Dumbledore became more concerned for Ron's wellbeing with each moment. "How bad is Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"I found Mr. Weasley only stunned outside the potion classroom. I revived him and he seemed fine." Snape explained.

Dumbledore was perplexed. "Stunning for a Penalty Game? That doesn't sound like a Penalty Game the exchange students would do."

"Atem and Kaiba don't know details to the Penalty Game. All they know is that it won't kick in until sunset and end at high noon in a month." Snape stated.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He couldn't accept that Snape didn't know the answers to his questions. "Yugi didn't give you details." He said.

"Headmaster, Yugi was completely unconscious when I bumped into Mr. Kaiba and the Moto twins. And Mr. Moto and Mr. Kaiba wouldn't take him to the hospital wing. They insisted on taking him to their dorm instead."

Dumbledore let out an audible sigh from frustration. "That group is so stubborn! We need to go make sure Mr. Yugi Moto is okay." Dumbledore exclaimed while rising to his feet.

Snape was about to respond when his cell phone started to beep signaling a message. Snape pulled out his phone and check the message. "Mrs. Kaiba says Yugi Moto has regained consciousness but will not be attending classes this afternoon because he needs to _recuperate_. But he will be fine come dinner." Snape spent a few moments trying to figure out why Krista would italicize the word recuperate.

After thinking it over, it dawned on him. She must have snuck Tea onto school grounds. Krista wanted to make sure that Tea wasn't discovered. So she sent him a coded message.

Dumbledore sat back down as a wave of relief washed over his body. "It is a relief that he is okay. I guess we'll just have to wait to see what becomes of Mr. Weasley. It appears that Mr. Moto will need detention. I need to head to his dorm to tell him. I don't approve of that group punishing the students instead of just letting the staff do it."

Snape knew he had to keep Dumbledore from finding out what Krista had done so he decided to keep Dumbledore talking for as long as possible. Perhaps that would keep the old man from going to Yugi's dorm. "Headmaster, forgive me. But I must vote an objection to giving out a detention to only Mr. Moto. It would only be fair to give Mr. Weasley detention too. If you hadn't allowed Mr. Weasley to get my book none of this would have happened."

"If his Penalty Game is anything like the week he was under the illusion he was a girl he won't be in any condition to do detention." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you let my book fall into a student's hands?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore smiled his signature smile at Snape. "I did what had to be done."

Snape had to repress the instinct to smack Dumbledore's smile off his face. Deciding that continuing the conversation was the best way to keep control over his emotions, Snape asked. "When are you going to confiscate it?"

"Sometime in the future." Dumbledore replied.

"I just hope it is before something other than _Levicorpus_ is cast by Mr. Weasley." Snape stated.

"We can't confiscate it just yet. We will know when the time is right." Dumbledore said.

Snape couldn't wrap his mind around why Ron keeping his old book was so important. He figured if he tried to pressure the old man than Dumbledore might agree to let him confiscate it. "Why not confiscate the book now?" He asked.

"I just said it can't be confiscated yet, we need to be patient." Dumbledore snapped.

Snape could sense that this might be an argument he couldn't win, but he wanted to press on anyway. "You know as well as I do what kind of spells I created." He said.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't divulge his plan for why the book needed to be in the hands of a student. He also knew Snape wouldn't drop the subject without some kind of answer. Therefore Dumbledore chose to give Snape a cryptic response. "I am well aware of the kinds of spells you created." Dumbledore dipped his quill in some ink. "But for now things need to play out."

Snape sighed. "Headmaster, what are you planning?"

Dumbledore started to write on his parchment as he continued his conversation with his spy. "I will not discuss this issue with you further. Everything is going just fine, have a little faith."

"I would rest better knowing my book was out of the hands of a student. One whom I might add has a serious grudge against the students I'm entrusted to look after." Snape confessed.

Thinking that Snape needed to realize the severity of the plan he set in motion, Dumbledore put his quill back down and spoke sternly. "You must not confiscate the book, or mention it to any of your students. It is essential that everything play out. Do I have your word on that you'll let Ronald Weasley keep the book?"

Snape sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue further. He figured the only students who would be on the receiving end of a curse from his book would be anyone in Slythern, the group of duelists, and maybe Ginny. He decided the best way to help his students stay safe and keep Dumbledore happy was to keep an eye on anyone who fell into those categories. He knew that he would have to observe from a distance. After all, no one likes knowing that a teacher is watching their every movement. Once Snape felt comfortable with his decision, he just nodded his head to convey the message to Dumbledore that he would comply with the request.

Dumbledore smiled. He was pleased with his spy. "Thank you Severus. Now I really must get back to working on my will. And if I'm not mistaken you have a class of third years scheduled to start in about 10 minutes."

Snape nodded. "I do, Headmaster, and I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes you will, I must say it will be interesting to find out what kind of Penalty Game, Yugi Moto put on Ron Weasley. And I haven't changed my mind. Mr. Moto will serve detention with you every night for the week. He broke the rules by fighting with Ron and therefore must be disciplined." Dumbledore said.

"Very well, I'll inform him myself at dinner." Snape said.

"That is acceptable." Dumbledore said. "Now, Severus, have a pleasant rest of the day."

"You too, Headmaster." Snape rose out of the chair and exited Dumbledore's office without another word.

As he was walking towards his classroom, Snape couldn't help but be both pleased and angered by the events that had taken place in Dumbledore's office. Snape was grateful that had was able to successfully keep Dumbledore from heading to the duelists dorm to give Yugi detention by convincing the old man to let him take care of it at dinner.

However, Snape was still concerned for the future wellbeing of his students. He was furious with Dumbledore for allowing his potion book to end up in the hands of Ron. Snape spent the rest of the afternoon having different scenarios playing in the back of his mind.

He just couldn't get his mind around why Dumbledore would do such a dangerous thing. The fact that his advance potion book was now in the hands of a teenage wizard. A wizard with a major problem with several students in the school had catastrophe written all over it.

As Snape dismissed his final class for the evening, he came up with a plan. He knew he had given his word not to tell his students about Ron having his book. But he never promised not to plant the idea for Krista to conjure a vision. Snape knew to implement the plan to have Krista conjure a vision of the conversation that took place this afternoon would take careful planning. The last thing he wanted was the old man to find out that she could conjure visions.

Relieved he had a starting point for a plan, Snape headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As he was walking down the corridors he passed a window and could tell that the sun had just set. He knew Ron's Penalty Game had just activated and he couldn't help but wonder what was in store for the gangly redhead.

Snape entered the Great Hall to see Yugi sitting at the Gryffindor Table. He walked up to Yugi. "Evening Mr. Moto, I assume you are well rested."

Snape had put an extra emphases on the _well rested_, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the short wizard. "You obviously know that I had a visitor this afternoon." Yugi said while his checks started to turn pink.

"That is of no concern of mine." Snape stipulated, but Yugi could almost see a smirk crossing the emotionless face of his favorite teacher. "I assume your visitor is now home."

Yugi nodded. "She left yes."

"I hate to inform you but..." Snape began.

Yugi sighed. "Let me guess Dumbledore is forcing you to give me detention."

Snape nodded. "You will do it with me tonight and every night for the rest of the week."

"I guess I should have realized that, although I don't regret protecting my friend." Yugi said.

"I know that." Snape replied. He then turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder he added. "I'll see you in my office at seven."

Yugi looked into Snape's eyes and couldn't shake the feeling that Snape had more he wanted to say. Yugi trusting his instincts asked. "Was there something else you needed, Sensei?"

Snape realizing Yugi knew he wanted answers, turned back around to face Yugi. "Ron's Penalty Game isn't going to kill him is it?" Snape asked.

"No it won't kill him, but it will make him unable to attend classes for the next month." Yugi explained.

"Meaning he'll end up in the hospital wing or just sent home for the rest of the term." Snape said mostly to himself, even though Yugi heard him.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Can you give me details?" Snape asked.

"Not really since I don't know them myself. The _Illusion of Literature_ is tied to the subconscious as well as dishes out poetic justice. All I can tell you is Ron will think he is a character created by the author Hans Christian Anderson." Yugi explained.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Google him, Sensei." Yugi suggested.

Snape nodded. "Understood." Snape left the Gryffindor table and headed to the staff table. He figured he would Google the muggle author later and just start to eat.

Dinner seemed to go without incident, as the students started to dish up food. Snape noticed that so far Ron was absent from dinner. He just shrugged and stared to eat a baked potato when the doors to the Great Hall flew open with a huge bang.

The entire student body turned to see Ronald Weasley standing in the back of the hall completely naked with the Half Blood Prince's book in his right hand and his wand in his left. "Hello my subjects! I am your king and don't you love the new cloak I had made from pure gold."

"_Oh my Ra it is the Emperor's New Clothes with a twist_." Krista relayed over the court's mind link.

"_And I thought the High Priest was the entrance maker._" Marik added.

"_Talk about poetic justice for vanishing Krista's top._" Kaiba replied.

"_Innocent One, that is better than him think he is a girl. Don't ever tell Hermione I said that._" Atem stated.

"_I believe this, calls for a song_." Bakura relayed. He pulled out his remote for the PA system. Soon the Great Hall started to radiate the intro to _The Streak_. Bakura then proceeded to sing the entire song, to sounds of encouraging laughter from the student body.

The entire student body was a mixture of shock and laughter at the combination of Bakura's song and Ron's naked entrance. It seemed that no one knew what exactly to do about Ron. Ron noticing this asked. "What is wrong my subjects? Don't you like my new cloak?"

Ginny's sides were aching from laughing. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to point out the obvious, at her brother's expense. She leaped to her feet. "Ron you aren't wearing clothes, you bare butt naked!"

Dumbledore couldn't believe Ron's Penalty Game. He quickly summoned a robe as he approached the naked Ron and tried to give him the robe. "Here Ron you need to be dressed." He said.

Ron waved his wand vanishing the robe in Dumbledore's hand. "I am dressed; you just want my gold robe. Well you can't have it. I'm the king and therefore my word is law."

Dumbledore decided by playing along, so he could at least get Ron to the hospital wing. "Fine your majesty, let's go to the palace and get you some food." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore decided he would then send a note to Molly as soon as Ron was in the hospital wing. It looked like Ron would have to spend the rest of the term at home since he really can't go to class naked for the next month. Dumbledore and Ron exited the Great Hall to a round of laughter from the students begging for an encore to Bakura's song.

* * *

Please Review


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 39

Draco awoke at seven the next morning. He figured since Dumbledore decided to show up yesterday it was the perfect time to put his plan to mess with him into action. Using his wand he levitated an item out of his trunk and into a box. He then cast a spell which magically wrapped the box in gold foil paper. He was busy attaching a note to the package when Ginny awoke.

Ginny looked over at Draco and smiled. She got out of bed, walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She started laying kisses on his neck while she spoke. "You are up early, considering you didn't come to bed until after midnight last night. If you aren't careful people might start to think that Kaiba's and Krista's workaholic natures are contagious."

Draco could feel himself filling with desire from Ginny's antics. However he knew he didn't have time to play around this morning. He inwardly cursed to himself before speaking. "I'm just putting phase one of my plan for killing Dumbledore into effect. I said I wanted to fuck with the old man first and I will."

"How is that package going to help?" Ginny asked.

"I'm betting that the old fool won't lay a hand on the item but figure out it came from me. I want him to think I don't have the guts to carry out my order to terminate him." Draco explained.

"Just don't get yourself expelled or thrown in Azkaban." Ginny demanded.

Draco lifted Ginny's hand and gave hit a kiss. "Sweet Thing, that won't happen because I know the old fool won't rat me out. He will think that since I'm just a student and my heart isn't in it that I'm just trying to buy time. He is so convinced that Professor Snape will honor his request and he will do anything to make sure that happens even if it is ignoring attempts by me. Also he will most likely think that he can change my mind and bring me over to his side if he ignores any attempt on his life by me."

Ginny snickered as she was hit with a brilliant thought. "Even though you are being overly cocky, you do have a point. And I think I just came up with a great way to mess with the old man even more than with your special delivery."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny. "Like what?"

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. Draco turned to her and smiled. "So you like my idea?" She asked.

Draco nodded his head. "Baby Cakes, I love it. It will also help reinforce other things that need some reinforcing." Draco summoned his cell phone and sent a quick text. When he got a response he said. "He's in and says that you are almost a brilliant as Granger."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I should be offended by that comment."

"I should see if some more from our group want in on this." Draco said while sending another text. He soon got a response beep. "Looks like we are set, I just got my cousin to agree to make a scene."

Ginny laughed. "Like that was hard to do. She loves showing off, almost as much as Kaiba loves making an entrance."

"That is true." Draco said. "Although I must admit I think your brother's entrance last night topped anyone Kaiba could do."

"I bet the whole school is still laughing when we go to breakfast." Ginny stipulated.

"Professor Snape texted me when your folks showed up to pick him up last night. Apparently your mother had a conniption fit because Yugi wasn't expelled." Draco explained.

"I'm not surprised mum's always had a short temper, but I'm sure she calmed down after Dumbledore said Ron wouldn't be forever stuck in the illusion he was wearing a gold robe when in reality he was naked." Ginny reasoned.

Draco groaned. "She is blinded by her own loyalty to that fool."

Ginny's head dropped as she let out a sigh. "I just hope she will learn to understand why I chose the side I did."

Draco gave Ginny a kiss to reassure her. "I'm sure she will. It just won't be anytime soon."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "You are right."

Draco gave Ginny a wink. "That's my girl."

"I always knew you had a sensitive side to you." Ginny teased.

Draco put his hand on his right cheek. "Stop it you are making me blush." Draco replied.

"On a more serious note how did testing your new spells go last night?" Ginny asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Terrible. First we had to deal with Krista having the worst case of nausea yet. She actually ended up throwing up in an old rusty bucket that just happened to be in the Room of Requirement with us."

"Any clues yet on to why her nausea was worse last night." Ginny inquired.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "She thinks it has something to do with the room it became last night. She isn't sure just yet what is different about that room, but figures it must be something in it. And that something is causing a clash in her two magics and the clash is having a physical effect on her body."

"What could possibly be in that room?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head. "Who knows? But from what I can tell it is a room that over the centuries has become a dumping ground for objects students have wanted to hide from faculty members. Then the student seems to forget how to access the room to reclaim their items." He replied.

"Oh so it is a room of hidden items." Ginny stated.

"Precisely." Draco said.

Ginny waved her wand and summoned her clothes for the day. She started to get dressed while she asked. "So after Krista threw up, what happened next?"

"We tested each spell and didn't get too far. We have successfully made a transport from one cabinet to the other."

"That is good right?"

Draco rose to his feet and started to get dressed as he replied. "Yes and no. We started testing the safety of the travel with a bunch of rats. Unfortunately, each rat came back dead. This caused Kaiba to spend at least a half hour cursing about having to go back to the drawing board to find out what went wrong and Krista making a joke about at giving Baba the midnight snack of her dreams."

"So how many dead rats did Baba end up with last night before you guys called it quits?" Ginny asked.

"12." Draco replied.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Ginny reasoned.

"I always knew I would. It isn't like there is a guide in the library for fixing a broken vanishing cabinet. I wonder how it broke in the first place." Draco confessed.

"Harry told me Nearly Headless Nick convinced Peeves to drop it in order to distract Filch so that Filch wouldn't write Harry up for tracking mud all over the castle after a Quidditch practice back in my first year." Ginny stated.

"Sometimes it is scary how much you know about Potter." Draco teased.

Ginny snickered. "We were in the same dorm for three years. He also spent summers at the burrow with my family. There was also that minor thing about him saving my life and that made me just want to remember everything he said."

"Oh is that how you define the crush you used to have on him." Draco stated.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You knew about that."

"Ginevra, I think the only one who didn't know about it was Potter." Draco said.

Ginny walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well that was a long time ago. So no need to get jealous."

Draco gently pulled Ginny from his back so that they were facing each other. "Why would I be jealous, Potter isn't even in the same league as me?"

Ginny playfully hit Draco's arm. "You are such an ass."

"But you love me and can't get enough of me." Draco sneered.

"Yes I do love you, but you aren't as irresistible as you think you are." Ginny teased.

Draco smirked as he sat down on the bed. "Oh really." Draco pulled Ginny into his lap. He then started nibbling on her ear. He continued his attention to Ginny's ear paying attention to the flushing in her face. After he was satisfied with his teasing he said. "Well I guess I better head to the Owlery. I have lots to do in preparing my plan."

Ginny leaped to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't play fair."

"I was proving that you indeed can't resist me." Draco gave Ginny a kiss. "See you at breakfast, Sweet Thing." Draco summoned the package off the table. He then walked to the door of his room. Before leaving he turned and faced Ginny. "Promise to not curse Parkison today. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is getting tired of casting a counter curse to your signature hex everyday. I swear you have cursed Parkison everyday since you moved into my room."

"I wouldn't hex her if she would stop pissing me off." Ginny stated. "Yesterday she insulted my hair. She said that since I'm technically a Gryffindor, I shouldn't be allowed to have Slythern colors in my hair no matter what."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Ginevra, what am I going to do with your temper."

Ginny smirked as unzipped Draco's robe and started to run her hands under his shirt. "What you always do ravage my body."

Draco groaned he really wish he didn't have a schedule to keep right now. "Oh you little tease." He managed to say. "You know I have to go."

A huge mischievous grin crossed Ginny's face. She was very pleased that her antics had gotten a rise out of Draco. "Serves you right now we are even."

Draco gave Ginny a kiss goodbye before he exited his room and headed towards the Owlery. He knew he needed to be cautious. The plan he wanted to set into motion needed to go without incident. The halls were barren as Draco made his way to the Owlery.

Once Draco arrived at the Owlery, an eagle owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Draco pulled a letter out of his pocket. "Hello Orion, I need to you to take this letter to mum." Draco said while he attached the letter to his Eagle Owl's leg. Orion let out a hoot to signify he understood before taking soaring out of the Owlery.

Draco smiled to himself. He was pleased that he had decided to send his owl to his mom instead of using Orion to deliver Dumbledore's package. Draco spent several minutes looking over the school owls before deciding on a brown owl.

Draco walked over to the owl and attached the package to the owl. "Make sure Dumbledore gets this, after the student body has left to go to their morning classes." Draco ordered.

Draco snickered to himself as he watched the owl take off. He knew that his plan for messing with Dumbledore was going just as he wanted. He checked his watch and noticed it was time for breakfast. He headed towards the Great Hall and as he approached his table he saw that Krista, Ginny, and Kaiba were waiting for him.

The three seemed to be laughing among themselves. "What did I miss?" Draco asked as he started to dish up some eggs and bacon.

Krista cast a quick muffling charm around them. She knew that in order to pull off everything that she couldn't be overheard. "You know how you wanted me to make a scene?" Krista asked and Draco nodded his head in response. "Well Harry came up with a plan to make it better."

"Oh do tell." Draco stated.

Krista spent the next few minutes disclosing Harry's plan to Draco. When she was done he stared at her with wide eyes. "Who knew Potter was such a good schemer."

"I think the prankster brothers rubbed off on him over the summer." Kaiba stipulated.

Draco dramatically placed his hand on his heart. "And I wanted to take all the credit." He teased.

"It is a sure fire way to get those who are in favor of Voldemort to respect Seto and I, that it is essential to keeping the students safe next year." Krista said.

"Operation Fallout is going in to full swing." Draco stated.

Unnoticed by the group Snape started approaching the table. When he recognized the buzzing sound coming from the group he quickly cast a counter spell so that he could talk to his students. "At least we have only a few weeks until we are let out for Christmas Break." Ginny stated.

"Speaking of Christmas break I need to know if any of you are staying at Hogwarts." Snape said. His declaration caused all four heads to turn to face him. They all had shocked looks on their faces.

Kaiba knew that Krista's charm had been deactivated so he knew to keep this conversation casual. "Sensei, I can tell you right now that Mokuba, Krista and I are going home to Japan for the holiday break." Krista and Kaiba both pulled out their laptops and started to get to work on them.

"I'm going to spend the holiday at home with my mum." Draco said.

"I already let McGonagall know that I'm spending the holiday with Draco at his manor." Ginny replied.

"Very well, I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast. And leave Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba to do their work." Krista waved goodbye to her professor without looking up from the screen of her laptop.

Snape went around finding out where each of his students were staying for the holiday. He groaned when he was informed that Bakura and Marik would be staying at Hogwarts to be with the Patil twins. Yugi said he was going to be spending Christmas in New York with Tea. Harry was going to stay with Sirius. And Hermione and Atem were going to her parents' house for the holidays.

Everyone in the Great Hall was busy chatting and eating their breakfast. Soon it was time for the students to head towards their morning classes. Dumbledore watched as the hall become vacant. "Severus a word before you head to your first class."

"What do you need?" Snape asked.

"I need you to inform Harry that I wish to have a lesson with him this evening. Please give him the new password and tell him to be at my office a nine." Dumbledore ordered.

Snape nodded his head. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Also keep an eye on young Mr. Malfoy. I get the feeling he is up to something." Dumbledore requested.

Snape had to repress the urge to yell _of course he is up to something he has been given the order to kill you by the Dark Lord_ _as you well know! _"Anything else." The professor managed to say calmly.

Dumbledore smiled. "No that was it."

Snape nodded his head, just as an owl swept into the great hall and landed in front of Dumbledore. "I wonder why this delivery was late today." Dumbledore said.

Snape looked at the owl for a few moments before asking. "Isn't that one of the school's owls?"

"Yes it is." Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore was looking at his package and noticed the parchment attached to it. He read the letter aloud. "Hey Dumbledore just a thank you gift for you for all you have done to my school!"

Dumbledore was about to open the package, when Snape decided he better say something. "Headmaster, since that note wasn't signed I would suggest opening it with your wand."

"I was thinking the same thing; you never know what someone might send me. Last night I found a paper bag that had been set on fire outside my office door and inside the bag was dog poop. I really wish Bakura and Ishtar put as much time into their studies as they do trying to break the record for most school detentions." Dumbledore waved his wand and magically unwrapped the package. He noticed inside was an opal necklace.

Snape looked at the necklace and levitated it with his wand. "I highly doubt this was sent by those two, this necklace has a death curse on it." Snape lowered the necklace back into the box and magically rewrapped it. "I would suggest getting rid of this before it finds itself in the hands of a student."

"I must agree with you, Severus. Even though I don't know yet who sent it, I'll contact Kingsley to have him destroy the thing." Dumbledore said.

"I thought he was busy guarding the muggle Prime Minister." Snape said.

"I'm sure he can find time in his schedule to take care of this cursed necklace." Dumbledore said while he magically set the package to his office.

"Of course, but if I don't hurry I'll be late to teaching my first class this morning. It is sort of hard to discipline the students for showing up late if I'm late myself." Snape stipulated.

"See you later Severus." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore spent the rest of the day going over possible suspects. By the end of the day he was pretty sure who sent him the cursed necklace. It seemed that his suspicions that Draco wouldn't be able to kill him were accurate. Why else send him a necklace, he never would have touched? He knew he needed to keep this information to himself. He figured if he played his cards right he would be able to convince Draco to join his side of this war. And that would be beneficial since he seemed to have gotten really close to both Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba.

Dumbledore was pleased to see everything going according to his plan. He had put into motion the events that would give Severus the desire needed to cast a Killing Curse on him when the time was right. And now he had cultivated a new plan to win his exchange students over by using Draco to get to Krista and then the rest of the group. All that was left was to finish giving Harry his lessons.

Dumbledore noticed it was getting close to dinnertime and started to head towards the Great Hall. On his way to the hall he bumped into Snape. "Good evening Severus. Did you successfully give Harry my message?"

"I did and he told me to tell you that no matter what happens today he will be there." Snape replied.

Dumbledore was slightly confused by Harry's message but he quickly shook it off. "That seems a rather odd thing to say."

"You know that boy and his eccentricities." Snape sneered. He was pretty sure that his students had something planned tonight and that it would make the old man think that Potter wouldn't be able to attend his lesson. Whatever they had planned he knew soon would become apparent.

Snape wanted to find out if Dumbledore had any suspicions so he asked casually. "Tell me Headmaster have you any idea who sent you that necklace with the death curse."

Dumbledore didn't want Severus to know he suspected Draco so he decided to give his spy a lie that he hoped would be convincing. "I have a few suspects but nothing set in stone yet."

Snape had a gut feeling that he had just been lied to. He himself had already deduced that Draco had sent the necklace. And he was certain the headmaster did too. Whatever Dumbledore had planned he wasn't sharing it. And Snape could care less. As long as he wasn't given an order to expel any of his students, he would just let the old man think he believed the lie.

Unbeknownst to Snape or Dumbledore Harry had been waiting around the corner. And when he heard them talking about the cursed necklace, he knew it was his cue to put his plan into action. Harry ran up to Dumbledore in the atrium. "Sir I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Snape. But I know who sent you that necklace."

"Really who?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry knowing he needed to show Dumbledore that he still didn't like Draco yelled. "It was Malfoy!"

Snape figuring that this was somehow part of his students' plan, he decided he better play his role convincing. He took a few steps closer to Harry and glared at him. "That is a serious accusation Potter. What is your evidence?" Snape sneered.

"I just know." Harry stated.

"I just know isn't good enough even for _The Chosen One_." Snape stated.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is right Harry. We need undisputable proof." Dumbledore said.

"I know it was Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Harry you have always had a problem with Draco. Now go to dinner Professor Snape and I will be there shortly." Dumbledore ordered.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Harry asked.

"Leave it to me to figure out who would send me a necklace that was obviously cursed to kill anyone who touched it." Dumbledore said.

"I'll confront Malfoy myself!" Harry yelled. Before Dumbledore could stop him, Harry ran into the Great Hall and stood at the front of the four house tables. "Malfoy I know it was you!"

"What are you yammering about now Scar Head!" Draco sneered. This caused Crabb and Goyle to start snickering.

"You know what you did. I don't have to repeat it!" Harry yelled.

Krista taking her cue from Harry leaped out of her chair and stood facing Harry. "Harry you need to get over your attitude towards my cousin."

"Never! He is vial, cruel, and evil! And I can't believe you don't see it. You are supposed to be more intelligent than that!" Harry hollered.

Krista started to show anger in her body language as she yelled. "Harry are you trying to incur my wrath?"

Harry took a step closer to Krista. "I want you to see reason. I still can't believe you let Ginny bond herself to him."

Ginny leaped to her feet. "Harry, it was my choice to make, and no matter what you think you have dug up to accuse Draco of, I would choose to remain by Draco's side."

Krista put her hands on her hips. "I trust my cousin, I'm sorry you don't."

"I'll never trust the son of Lucius Malfoy." Harry spat causing Kaiba to get out of his chair and join his wife in front of the four tables.

"Always the self righteous one aren't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Your hated towards my cousin blinds you to the truth!" Krista yelled.

"And your trust in him blinds you!" Harry yelled.

"He is my blood relative." Krista explained.

"So is Sirius and I doubt he puts the same trust in Malfoy as you do." Harry stated.

"Leave my father out of this he can't control who I spend my time with. I'm an adult and don't have to listen to the one who donated half my DNA to me. I sure he doesn't think badly of me for choosing to become close to my cousin." Krista yelled.

"I've known Sirius longer than you and I know how he thinks." Harry said.

"I didn't know you could read minds. Perhaps you should try mine." Krista taunted with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh I'm sorry you can't really read them since your magic is mediocre at best. But I'll tell you what I was thinking since I'm feeling generous. I was thinking that you should go fuck yourslef I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Krista wrapped her arm around Kaiba's waist and the two turned away from Harry and started walking back towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked around and noticed that all had gone silent in the Great Hall. He inwardly snickered at how well this plan was going. He glanced at the staff table to notice they seemed to be unable to break up the fight. Harry had to hand it to Hermione her Freezing Spell seemed to be working. He now knew it was time start phase two of Operation Fallout. "Don't turn away from me, you bitch. I'm not done talking to you!"

Krista and Kaiba both turned back around to face Harry. Kaiba whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "How dare you call Krista a bitch! If you ever hear you insult my wife like that again I'll hex you to hell and back!" The CEO yelled in the voice he used for firing his employees.

"I call them like I see them." Harry stated. He then turned his head back towards Krista. "Tell you what Krista I'm going to make you choose our friendship or your cousin."

Krista let out a laugh that reminded Draco of his Aunt Bella's laugh. "You can't make me do jack shit, unless you want to cast the Imperius Curse on me. Which you would never have the balls to do."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Harry asked.

"If the shoe fits wear it!" Krista yelled.

"You believe in fate don't you?" Harry asked.

"Krista shouldn't have to dignify that with an answer." Kaiba replied.

Harry jerked his head towards the CEO. "Kaiba, I wasn't talking to you!"

Kaiba lowered his wand. "Screw you geek, you have invaded my personal space long enough. I only used you to make some good money this summer now that the summer is over I'm moving on to bigger things."

Krista smiled up at Seto. "I agree my lover, Potter is just being a self righteous ass and we don't need him. Too bad we can't boot him out of our dorm. What the hell were we thinking when we agreed to let him live in our dorm."

"As I recall he asked Yugi if he could be his roommate and didn't even bother to ask the rest of us. And we both know that Yugi can't say no to stray dogs." Seto replied.

Realizing this was the perfect opening for an insult Draco yelled. "Scar Head did your mum forget to teach you manners?" Draco then hit his palm to his forehead. "Oh I forgot she was dead before you could dress yourself."

Harry gave Draco a glare of pure loathing as he yelled. "Shove off Malfoy." Harry then turned to look back at Krista as he took out his deck and started to shuffle his cards. "We shall let fate decide."

"I decide my own fate so consider our friendship terminated." Krista said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Too late Queen of the Underground. Fate will determine who you choose since I'm officially challenging you to a duel if you refuse, I'll take it as a forfeit and I get your title of best underground duelist."

"Potter you are so stupid. The only way to get Krista's title is to win an underground duel against her with underground rules, and you would never be able to handle the electric shocks. You and your deck are too weak and too pathetic."

"Draco what are you talking about." Crabb asked.

Realizing he about let the whole school know, his little secret about liking to duel. He knew eventually the school was supposed to find out but tonight wasn't the night. Draco quickly came up with a lie to cover his blunder. "Krista told me about it last summer when she came to visit." Crabb and Goyle both nodded it seemed they bought his lie.

Krista removed her deck from her holder that hung around her neck. She started shuffling her cards as she spoke. "Draco is correct if you want to challenge my title we need underground rules. Since you don't stand a chance against me I'll agree." Krista concluded by activating her duel disk and loaded her deck.

Kaiba gave Krista a kiss. "Queen of the Underground, kick his ass." Krista nodded and Kaiba went to sit back down in his chair.

Krista then reached into her cocktail purse and pulled out her Underground dueling case. In order to have this duel be convincing to the student body Harry had come up with the idea to use the chokers, but since they weren't adapted to magical environments both Krista and Harry knew the chokers would administer any electric shocks but they would pretend that the chokers did. This duel was going to be one hell of a show.

"Since you are a rookie to the rules of the Underground, I'll be generous and tell you them. First we place the electric chokers around our neck." Krista pulled out a chocker and tossed it to Harry. Harry attached the chocker to his neck while Krista removed her Millennium Necklace and placed it in the pocket of her robe. She then proceeded to put on her chocker. "Next a wager must be attached to the outcome of the duel. Third the one challenged gets to choose who starts the duel. And last cheating is unforgivable, so don't even think by summoning and taking my vial of Liquid Luck!" Krista concluded her speech by shutting her underground dueling case and putting it back in her cocktail purse.

Harry activated his duel disk and loaded his deck. "I agree and if I win you cut off all ties with Malfoy."

"And when I win your dueling contract with KC is terminated just like our friendship has been!" Krista hollered. "Now since you wanted an underground duel I think a change of scenery is an order." Krista waved her wand creating a caged perimeter around Harry and herself.

"Let's duel!" The two yelled in unison as they drew five cards.

Krista glanced at her starting hand before speaking. "As per the rules of the Underground I get to choose who goes first and I choose myself." Krista drew her first card. "I'm going to start by special summoning a level eight spellcaster."

"Let me guess you are going to use Ultimate Sacrifice and Summon Venus. I spent all summer watching your strategies so therefore Queen of the Underground, you will lose and fate will show you that your cousin isn't to be trusted!" Harry hollered.

"Wow you decided to try a new personality, however I think I like your pathetic clueless act better. It at least is entertaining to watch you make a jackass out of yourself. Although, you are still clueless, I actually have two level eight spellcasters in my deck. Venus is only one of them." Krista taunted. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted by you I was about to special summon my Ice Master. My Ice Master has a special effect that allows special summoning her from my hand with a sacrifice of two water attribute monsters."

"But you don't have any monsters on the field for a sacrifice." Harry stated.

"You really are an idiot. The sacrifice can come from my hand for this special summoning it doesn't have to be from the field." Krista flipped over two cards in her hand. "As you can see I have my Sea Witch and my Crystal Seer in my hand. I will now sacrifice them to special summon my Ice Master (2500 ATK) and I'll play her in attack mode. Next I normal summon my Magician Valkyria (1600 ATK) in attack mode. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Shit Harry is in trouble now." Draco whispered to Ginny.

"Draco, how do you know." Ginny whispered back.

Draco smirked. "The first time I dueled Krista she used the same opening move. Trust me her Ice Master has one nasty special effect. There is a reason it is a level eight monster." Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye that Bakura was going around taking bets. He quickly jotted something down on a piece of parchment. He then motioned for Bakura to come to him. "I wish to place a bet."

Bakura leaned down and whispered. "Okay Black Dragon, what is your bet?"

"I wager 100 galleons on the Queen of the Underground winning this duel with this move." Draco handed Bakura a piece of parchment.

Bakura shrugged as he took Draco bet. "Your money to lose. So how about five to one odds."

"I don't intend to lose, so you are on." Draco said before turning his attention back to the duel.

Bakura started to shake his moneybag. "How about you High Priest. How much you want to bet on your wife."

Seto took a wad of cash out of the pocket of his robe. He quickly glanced at it before handing it to Bakura. "500 pounds she'll end the duel in round five."

Harry purposely was waiting for the bets to be taken. When he noticed that it looked like people were done he yelled. "Will you all shut up and let us duel! I can't concentrate with your yammering!"

"Oh I can't believe a few spectators betting, puts you off your game. I'm so heartbroken over that." Krista taunted. "Now if you don't make a move in the next two seconds, I'm going to give you dislocated shoulder!"

Harry drew his first card. "I will start my turn by activating the field spell Sky Scraper. I then will activate the magic card Ancient Rules which allows me to summon my Elemental Hero Black Wizard (2300 ATK) without a sacrifice." Harry's spellcaster took to the field waving his staff in front of him. "Elemental Hero Black Wizard, attack the Ice Master with a black magic scepter blast." Harry's monster extended his staff sending a black stream towards Krista's Ice Master. "And as you know when Sky Scraper is in play my monster gets a thousand point boost if the monster the attack was declared on is higher in points."

"I know that you asshole! But you forgot about my Valkyria's special ability to intercept attacks. And since Valkyria is lower in attack points your monster's attack points are decreased to the original attack points. Valkyria activate your special ability and intercept the attack on Ice Master." Krista commanded.

"Right away mistress." Valkyria stated as she leaped in front of the Ice Master. She was destroyed in an explosion of black smoke. As Krista's life points dropped to 3300 she spread her arms out to her sides and let out a scream. After a few seconds Krista looked over at Harry. "Is that the best you got?"

"I'll throw down three facedowns and end my turn." Harry said.

"About fucking time." Krista drew her next card. "I will start by activating Ice Master's second special ability, once each turn I can encase your monsters in ice causing them to not be able to move out of the mode they were placed in. And since you only have one, I choose your Elemental Hero Black Wizard." Krista nodded at her monster. "Ice Master activate your special ability and freeze that pathetic excuse for a spellcaster!"

"With pleasure my mistress." Ice Master extended her staff sending an ice stream at Harry's monster incasing the monster's feet in ice.

"Queen of the Underground you have lost it. You have left my monster in attack mode, he still can attack." Harry gloated.

"Not until your next turn so shut your mouth before I stitch it shut. And if you think that your monsters not being able to change positions is the only benefit of them being incased in ice think again. But I'll let you see what happens later." Krista taunted as she flipped a card over in her hand. "First I'll activate Pot of Greed in order to add two more cards to my hand. Next I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three more cards as long as I discard two. Next I will activate my Attribute Balance magic card. This magic card allows me to special summon any monster from my deck as long as it is of the same level or lower than the one on the field and is the opposite attribute." Krista quickly flips though her deck and grabs the card she wants. "I summon my Pyro Witch (2000 ATK)." A gigantic fire erupted on Krista's side of the field as she summoned her monster. Once the flames had vanished Krista yelled. "Ice Master attack Elemental Hero Black Wizard with your freezing scepter blast!"

Harry hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card. Now your attack is negated and your battle phase is over."

"Fuck!" Krista yelled. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Prepare to lose your title to me, and never hang out with Malfoy again!" Harry yelled.

Draco leaped to his feet and started yelling. "In your dreams, Scar Face. My cousin is going to make you regret ever challenging her to an underground duel!"

Harry turned his head to glare at Malfoy before hollering. "Malfoy, you are as dimwitted as you are evil in case you didn't notice I'm winning!"

"You may be ahead in your life point count but Krista will annihilate you." Draco retaliated before sitting back down.

Harry flipped Malfoy off. "Bite me Malfoy!" He yelled. Harry than drew his next card. "I play Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK) in attack mode. I then activate the magic card Polymerization to fuse Avion with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 ATK) in my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100 ATK)." Harry's two monsters were swept up in a whirlwind of colors transforming into his Flame Wingman. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack the Ice Master. And thanks to my field spell my Wingman is now at 3100 which is more than enough to rid the field of your ice queen!"

Krista hit a button on her duel disk. "I don't think so, dip shit! You underestimated my facedown card. I activate the magic card D-Fusion now your attack is negated and your Wingman is now once again two monsters."

"Won't faze me any I still have one more monster and I intend on using him. Elemental Hero Black Wizard, attack the Pyro Witch."

Krista pushed a button on her disk. "You just don't ever learn do you? You underestimated my trap card. I activate the trap card Magician Selection. When a spellcaster type monster is the target of an attack this trap negates the attack and destroys the monster on your side of the field with the least amount of attack points, say so long to your ace! Too bad you don't take any battle damage." Krista taunted as Avion was destroyed.

"I throw down a facedown and end my turn." Harry said.

"Smartest move you've made all night!" Krista yelled while drawing her next card. "Ice Master activate your special ability and incase Burstinatrix in ice."

"Right away my mistress!" Krista's Ice Master once again extended her staff and sent a stream of ice at Harry monster causing Burstinatrix's feet to be incased in ice.

Harry put his hand over his mouth and yawned. "Queen of the Underground you really need to start to use a better strategy, I'm getting board."

Krista let out a laugh as she continued to taunt Harry. "I'm not here to entertain you, but to humiliate you. I will now activate the magic card, Card of Demise, which allows me to draw five cards as long as I discard my entire hand after five turns." Krista drew her five cards then she scanned her new hand. "Now that I have a fresh hand I think I'll kick your ass with this next play. I activate the magic card Spell Recovery which allows me to get one magic card from grave as long as I discard one magic card from my hand. And the card I choose from the grave is my Graceful Charity. Next I will activate my Graceful Charity to draw three more cards and then I discard two. Now it is time for some fun. I activate my Spellcaster's gift magic card which raises my life points by 500 for each spellcaster in my grave and I have laid seven to rest so far." Krista's life points rose to 6800. "Now I'm going to show you why I encased all your monsters in ice. I sacrifice my Ice Master and my Pyro Witch to summon Venus the light Magician (3000 ATK) and I'll place her in attack mode."

Once Krista finished speaking a huge explosion occurred on the field. After the blast cleared the only monster on the field was the Light Magician. "What happened to my monsters?" Harry asked.

"I told you there was a reason I encased your monsters in ice. Part of my Ice Master's special ability is every monster she has incased in ice is destroyed when she is scarified." Krista yelled.

"Hey Scar head how does it feel to have your ass handed to you by my cousin." Draco hollered.

"The games not over, Malfoy!" Harry retaliated.

"Oh yes it is." Krista stipulated. "I'm going now equip my Light Magician with the Amulet of First Magic to double her attack points. And I'm not stopping there. I think it is time to now get rid of your ugly field spell with mine. I activate the Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light." Krista put her card in the field spell slot. After the card finished activating she said. "Now I sacrifice 500 life points to rid the field and your hand off all magic and trap cards." Krista once again let out a huge scream as her life points dropped to 6300. "Now my monster is at 7000 attack points you can't defend you have no cards left on the field or in your hand so what's it going to be are you going to surrender or am I going to attack you! Oh and I should let you know in underground rules when you surrender you have to do it on your knees!"

"I'll never kneel before you! I can't believe I was ever a friend to you! You are just a vain, prideful, self-centered, egotistical, vindictive, woman."

"Your pathetic attempts at insults don't affect me but if you are trying to list my deadly sins you shouldn't have forgotten to add lust. Venus attack Potter directly with a white lightning scepter blast."

"Sure thing my mistress." Venus expended her staff sending a stream of white light at harry. Harry let out the largest scream he could create as he was hit from Venus' attack. The holographic blast knocked Harry against the side of the cage. He then fell forward facedown on the floor.

Krista walked over to Harry and removed the chocker from his neck. "Oh so the great Harry Potter has been brought to his knees by me after all." She sneered. "Now get the fuck away from me or Ra so help me I'll transfigure you into a rat and feed to you Baba." Krista yelled as she waved her wand causing the cage to vanish. She then switched her underground choker for her Millennium Necklace. She put both chokers in her cocktail purse she figured she would just put them back into their case when she got back to her room.

Hermione ran over to Harry and helped him to his feet. She then escorted him out of the hall. Harry played his part well as he made it look like she was supporting him the whole way. Once they were out of sight they two headed to their dorm to wait for everyone else.

"_Royal Sorceress, I think the students we needed to buy that act bought it_." Atem sent over the courts telepathic link.

"_I know they did, now make sure that the three who are loyal to us that had no idea that this was an act get notified. I really don't want to have to explain it at the next DA meeting._" Krista relayed.

"_Luna said she would inform Neville. And Bakura and I are taking care of the Patil Twins_." Marik explained.

"_I just hope the Old man bought the fight. And that he doesn't give the order to expel Krista or Harry._" Yugi stated.

"_Harry already thought of that before coming up with the plan to have a staged underground duel. He came to the conclusion that since Dumbledore knows Harry can't be expelled in order to complete his destiny. Therefore, he will just turn a blind eye to the fight and worse case scenario give us detention._ _And the old man also knows that I spared his soul from ever being fractured and on some level he knows he knows he owes me. Sort of similar to a life dept so he won't give the order to expel me._" Krista explained.

"_And Sensei knows that we have a plan in motion so he won't say anything and just let our plan play out._" Kaiba added.

Seto strolled up to Krista. "I believe that this was an official underground duel and I demand the Queen of the Undergrounds to give me a victory celebration. What do you say sexy. Want to have me rock your world. I am so good in bed, that I'll be able to make you scream for more in eighteen different languages."

Krista smirked. "That is a very tempting offer and I accept. Just try to keep up with me and don't disappoint me." She teased as she let Seto lead her out of the hall and back to their room.

Most of the students body seemed to be at a lost for word from what had just transpired. They weren't sure what to do. Most just went back to their dinners and decided to let the staff deal with the fight.

* * *

Please Review


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 40

Hermione was sitting on her bed casting a spell on her hair. She wanted her hair to be perfect tonight. She couldn't help but be excited the first term of classes finally ended earlier in the day and she was looking forward to a great party. Hermione finished pulling up her hair and sat at her vanity to put on her make-up. While she was putting on her blush she said. "You know what my love; I still can't believe the uproar that was created by Krista and Harry's duel."

Atem snickered. "I know, first both Draco and Kaiba were pissed because they lost their bets to Bakura. Then they tried to blame their losses on Krista."

Hermione started laughing. "I know and I did find it humorous when Krista scolded Kaiba. By saying that he should have realized that with Harry's deck being mostly fusion monster the chances of her being able to incase five monster in ice was highly unlikely. Which is why she ended the duel in three rounds instead of five like Kaiba predicted."

"I liked Draco's prediction that she would end the duel exactly the same way she ended it when she faced him while they were both in the underground." Atem said.

"Krista's reaction to that was just as hysterical as her reaction to Kaiba's bet. I loved it when she told Draco he should have remembered that with the exception of Harry's Elemental Hero Black Wizard all of his monsters are warrior type monsters and the final blow she used against Draco wouldn't have been necessary since she could use her pentacle's monster return to hand benefit instead of a destruction one." Hermione stated.

"I didn't even know about that benefit until she mentioned it. Krista hasn't used it when I've seen her duel." Atem confessed.

Hermione picked up her wand. She waved it casting a non-verbal summoning charm. A pair of pantyhose and her high heels flew into Hermione's out stretched hand. "Krista said she doesn't use it often since it was very painful to use when she was a member of the underground."

"I don't doubt that a 5000 life point sacrifice would be a very large shock." Atem reasoned.

Hermione was pulling on her tights as she said. "Sometimes I wonder how she ever survived being an underground duelist for two years."

Atem shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps it was destiny making sure she would be around to teach you and Mokuba."

"You are probably right." Hermione stood up then turned around showing off her party dress. It was a floor length gown made out of red satin. It had a low cut neckline showing just a little cleavage. She had her ruby chocker around her neck and her ruby stud earrings as accessories. "So how do I look?"

Atem kissed Hermione before saying. "Gorgeous and I think we are ready for the party."

Hermione stared at Atem. She couldn't figure out why he was still wearing his leather pants and muscle tank shirt. "You are seriously going to wear that to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Hermione asked. Atem nodded his head causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "I think you should change into your tux. This is a formal affair."

Atem inwardly groaned he didn't want to change his outfit. He figured he should state the obvious then maybe they could just head to the party. "I have to wear my robe because of our contract with Dumbledore."

Hermione picking up on Atem's little game of wanting to wiggle out of wearing formal clothes replied. "Your robe will match your tux just fine."

Atem playfully crossed his arms over his chest before stating. "I'm more comfortable in my leather pants than that monkey suit. And since I'm the pharaoh I can get away with it."

Hermione smirked as she came up with the best idea to convenience Atem to change. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hermione looked up at Atem and started batting her eyes. "I think you look really sexy in your tux. Please wear it for me?"

Atem sighed he knew he was beat. "Fine I'll change, but I'm not wearing the damn bow tie."

Atem changed out of his signature dueling outfit and into a tux. While he was getting dressed Hermione finished putting on her lipstick. Atem walked over to Hermione and extended his arm. "Shall we go my queen?"

Hermione smiled up at Atem as she accepted his arm. "Of course." She gave him a quick kiss before the two exited the room.

They entered the common room to see Harry sitting on one of the couches texting Serenity. He was wearing a set of green dress robes. "I really wish we could have snuck Serenity into Hogwarts. I feel strange being the only one without a date for Slughorn's party." He grumbled while he finished his text and put his phone in the pocket of his robe.

Krista came out of her bedroom wearing a low-cut black velvet mini dress. She had on a pair of black lace tights with a pair of sapphire blue stiletto heels. She had accented the dress with her sleeveless sapphire blue robe, Millennium Necklace, dueling deck, cocktail purse and sapphire Christmas ball replica earrings. "Chosen One, I'm not buying that lie, you wouldn't be attending the party if we snuck Serenity here. You two would be humping like gorillas all night in your room instead."

Harry shook his head as his face started to turn red. "Royal Sorceress, must you pick on me tonight. It has been over two month since I last saw Serenity."

Krista walked over to Harry and gave him a friendly hug. "Tell you what, I'll be nice and sneak Serenity onto school grounds sometime next term but you will have to vocally admit that you are horny and can't hold out any longer." She teased.

Harry felt his embarrassment rising as he said. "You call that ultimatum being nice? Let's just head to this party before I change my mind."

Yugi was busy texting Tea on his phone. "Hey everyone Tea says she got us all comped tickets and she can't wait to see us all next week."

"Tickets for what?" Marik asked.

"Tea is the prima ballerina in _The Nutcracker_ this year so she wants to have all her friends there to see her." Yugi explained.

"What is a prima ballerina?" Bakura asked.

"The female lead in a ballet in this case it is the Sugar Plum Fairy." Krista replied.

Kaiba was tying his bow tie as he grumbled. "Just what I want to see, the friendship speech loving cheerleader doing a pirouette in a pink tutu."

Yugi flashed Kaiba a glare before saying. "Kaiba, be nice. I love Tea and she always comes to the duels to support us and she wants all of her friends to support her."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Innocent One, I was being a smart ass so chill."

"What is a pirouette?" Bakura asked.

"It is the term used for when the ballerina spins on her tippy toes." Yugi replied.

"And I thought your girlfriend was the dance expert." Harry teased.

"I pay attention when she starts talking about dances." Yugi explained.

Krista wiggled her eyebrows. "Bet you are well rewarded for it too."

Yugi's face turned red as he went back to texting Tea. "Krista, now you are picking on me? What did I ever do to you?"

"It is just my way of saying you are my friend. Deal with it!" Krista teased.

Yugi continued to text Tea. While he was reading one of Tea's responses, he started laughing. "Tea thinks that Krista and I should have a bet and if I win she has to give up sex for a week."

"Not going to happen, Innocent One. That is a wager I would never make." Krista stated.

"Let alone be able to keep." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"By Ra, Harry, you are finally realizing that sex is fun and not just romantic." Krista exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hardly, I just have gotten to know you and Kaiba very well. And you two just can't keep your hands off each other." He stated.

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course, I have the hottest wife in the world. Who also happens to be a major sex addict."

Harry shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have blurted out earlier. Deciding a change of subject would help himself relieve his embarrassment he said. "On a more serious note, I need some help."

Krista sat down in a chair and asked. "On what?"

"Well during my last lesson with Dumbledore, he gave me a homework assignment. And I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but I'm not getting anywhere." Harry confessed.

"Harry, why don't you start with what exactly happened during your last lesson?" Hermione suggested.

"We all figured it was pretty big since you seemed so tight lipped about it." Marik added.

"Dumbledore first scolded me for like an hour saying that severing ties with one of my friends over her cousin was a foolish thing to do since I should keep my friends close as I will need them." Harry said.

"He bought the fight. We knew he would." Atem stated.

"That didn't bother me. What bothered me was the memory he showed me. He showed me one of Slughorn's memories and it had major pieces blocked out of it. The first part looked like one of his Slug Club dinners. The second part was Voldemort as a teenager wearing the ring that became the Horcrux that Dumbledore destroyed at your wedding. Then Voldemort asked Slughorn what he knew about Horcruxes then the memory went black and Slughorn yelled saying something about not knowing anything and not wanting to hear Voldemort mention them again." Harry said.

"Not seeing the problem we all know that Slughorn isn't evil. He just likes to surround himself with people he thinks are powerful and influential." Kaiba sneered.

Harry could feel his frustration growing as he continued his explanation. "Slughorn isn't the problem. The problem is Dumbledore said that the memory is a lie. And whatever took place that day is essential to him telling me more information on how to complete my destiny. I already know that to vanquish Voldemort is to destroy Horcruxes. I just wish Dumbledore would quit beating around the bush and tell me what he knows! Dumbledore wants me to get the true memory from Professor Slughorn. It is Dumbledore's theory that Slughorn is ashamed of what the true memory would say and tried to make it better by attempting to obliterate parts of his own memory. Dumbledore also mentioned that the erasing was done badly so the real memory is still intact but only Slughorn can retrieve it. And it would have to be done by him willingly."

"I could conjure a vision of the actual events and you could relay it if you like." Krista suggested.

"I already thought about that. But that would blow our cover of not being on speaking terms, and it would give Dumbledore too many questions. He would more than likely find out about your Necklace's ability to help you conjure visions. I highly doubt you want the old fool knowing you can see visions of the past and the future." Harry stated.

Krista hit her palm to her forehead. "You are right, Harry, that was a bad idea. Sorry I mentioned it."

"I suggest ask Slughorn about it. Maybe we could slip some Veritaserum in his beverage tonight. I'm sure Krista has some in her personal stock. She seems to stock up on potions even though she refuses to take them." Hermione suggested.

Krista shook her head. "I don't have any Veritaserum. And it takes like a month to brew so I couldn't make it before we leave to head out to the party. I keep only Strengthening Potions for my apprentices. I also keep Polyjuice and Cruciatus Pain Relief Potions for Draco, in my inventory of potions. I know Sensei doesn't have Veritaserum in stock either. He hasn't kept a stock of it since Mrs. the Hutt made him give it to her to interrogate students."

"What if the High Priest used the Rod to make him do it?" Marik said

Harry let out a groan from frustration. "Didn't I just say it had to be done from Slughorn's own free will?"

Yugi realizing Harry's temper was rising intervened by saying. "Calm down, Harry. We are just trying to come up with ideas to help you. We understand that it is frustrating. And I'm sure having to pretend to be ignorant, so you can get all the information that Dumbledore knows, is a pain. But we are with you in this."

Atem looked at his watch. "I say we work this out later then and just enjoy the party tonight. I'm sure a time will come when we are hit with the prefect timing for you to approach Slughorn to get the memory and give it to the old man."

"I can't believe only a select few were invited to that party." Marik griped. He then looked over at Bakura and grinned evilly. "I think we should do something about it."

"I agree maybe we should send my Man Eater Bug to crash the party." Bakura suggest while laughing evilly.

"Tomb Robber you will do no such thing!" Atem demanded. He then glared into both Marik and Bakura's eyes to convey the seriousness of his next statement. "We don't want to harm the students!"

"Pharaoh it was a joke, now just go to your Ra Damn party." Bakura said. He then walked over to Marik. "Hey buddy let's contact the girls and do something fun tonight."

"You got it." Marik pulled out his cell phone and started to send a text message. "I'm so glad we thought to give Padma and Parvati each a cell phone."

"So you guys don't panic when you get back, I'll be heading to New York by way of a Shadow Portal in about an hour." Yugi said. "I'm going to surprise Tea by being outside the theater when she gets out of her dance rehearsal. Then I'm just staying in New York the rest of Christmas break."

Atem rolled his eyes. "Yugi we already knew that. Hermione and I are taking the Hogwarts Express tomorrow since we are meeting her parents in London for Christmas. Now what about the rest of you?"

"I'm taking the train as well. Sirius is meeting me at Kings Cross station." Harry said

"Mokie, Seto and I are flying home tomorrow. Roland is supposed to be here with the luxury jet about noon London time." Krista explained.

"Marik and I are staying here to be with Padma and Parvati over the break." Ryou said.

"I know that Draco and Ginny are going to Malfoy Manor for the holidays." Krista said.

"Everyone keep your cells on incase an emergency arises." Atem ordered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Pharaoh, that is a given."

"Just a friendly reminder. This is the first time since the incidences at Egypt that the members of my court have been separated. And this time it is even over different continents." Atem explained.

Kaiba was looking around the common room when he asked. "Where is Mokuba?"

"A Hufflepuff by the name of Yolanda came by and picked him up about ten minutes ago. She was invited to the party and asked him to be her date." Harry said.

Kaiba held his hand out to Krista to help her out of her chair. He then put his arm around Krista's waist. "Now let's get going before I change my mind. I really hate going to stupid parties."

"Let's just hope this one is better than the ones hosted by Pegasus." Krista stated.

Atem, Hermione, Harry, Krista, and Kaiba exited their dorm room. They started to walk towards the designated party room when they ran into Luna. Everyone stood speechless while they stared at Luna.

Luna was wearing a pink dress that had three ruffles. Her radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace were her accessories. Krista couldn't help but think Luna looked like a pink Christmas bell in her dress. It took all her self-control not to make a smart-ass comment about Luna's strange outfit.

"Hey everyone." Luna said airily.

"Hi Luna, I didn't know you were invited to Slughorn's party." Harry said.

"Technically I wasn't. I just felt so bad for Neville. He said he didn't make the Slug Club but he was asked to pass out refreshments and being who he is, you know he couldn't say no. I was hoping maybe one of you might say I was your guest, as a friend of course, not a date. I think Neville might need some cheering up." Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball. "I want to give him this Remembrall as a Christmas present."

"Hey Luna, I don't have a guest since Serenity isn't here so you can be my guest and then we can think of a way to make sure to distract Slughorn long enough for you to give Neville a gift." Harry said.

Luna smiled as she put the Remembrall back in her pocket. "Thanks Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Don't mention it that is what friends are for."

"Luna, I suggest giving it to Neville under the mistletoe." Krista stated.

Luna got bug eyed by Krista's suggestion. "Are you crazy Krista? Mistletoe is filled with Nargles they would steal Neville's present before I could give it to him." Luna's outburst made everyone start giggling causing the group to not notice a couple walking towards them.

"Since we don't know who all is going to be at this event. I suggest Hermione, Harry, Luna and I enter the party first then Kaiba and Krista enter about few minutes later." Atem commanded.

"That should work but I think that perhaps they should have some company." Draco said.

The group turned to see Draco and Ginny walking towards them. Draco was wearing a classic black set of dress robes and Ginny was in an emerald green floor length gown. Ginny had pulled her hair up in a French twist. She had chosen to accent her dress with her Red Eye replica earrings and necklace.

"Ginny you look great!" Krista exclaimed.

"Thanks Krista." Ginny replied. She then turned to face Harry. "Harry I've been meaning to ask you something all term but since I've been swamped with homework, I keep forgetting to ask. But I was wondering how many comments have you gotten from students this term about having contacts this year instead of glasses."

"To be honest no one seems to notice. Or they just don't care." Harry replied.

Draco smirked. "If you want people to notice you, you should take the Concealment Charm off your hair."

Harry snickered. "My steaks have faded since this summer and the roots are showing, that is why I cast a Concealment Charm on my hair."

"Harry, why didn't you just get your hair touched up like I did?" Ginny asked.

"I really didn't' want to maintain my streaks forever, I just did it for the tournament. If I ever do another tournament, I'll get them redone at that time. Just like I use a pair of normal contacts while at school and not the pair I cast the color charms on that I used during the tournament." Harry explained.

"But you kept the outfit." Draco said.

"Of course leather is warm and comfortable. My dueling outfit is much better than the school uniforms." Harry said.

"I'll agree with you there." Krista added.

The group walked the rest of the way to the party room. When they arrived there they followed Atem's suggestion.

Luna, Harry, Atem and Hermione entered the room for the Christmas party first. They each took a few moments to take in their surroundings.

They found room decorated with a tall Christmas tree on a stage that had a live band. Mistletoe hung in every corner and archway present. Several garlands were hung from the ceiling. There was also several students in pairs dancing to a live band.

Atem took Hermione's hand. "Care to dance my queen?"

"Would love to." Hermione said as she let Atem lead her out onto the dance floor.

Soon Kaiba, Ginny, Draco and Krista entered the room. Kaiba took a quick look at the room. "Okay, I came, I saw, now I want to leave." Seto grumbled, so far he was not impressed with the party.

Krista rubbed her ears before speaking. "Who is this band? Their music sounds like cement and knives being run through a blender."

"It is the Weird Sisters." Ginny said.

"Never heard of them." Kaiba stated.

"They are an all witch band, I used to like them. Then I started to hang out with you guys and realized that the Wizarding World has a lot to learn about music." Ginny explained.

Krista pressed her fingers to her temples. She could feel a headache coming. "I should have brought Bakura's remote for the PA system. This party needs some real music. I'm could really go for some AC/DC right about now."

Neville approached the four of them carrying a tray filled with drinks. "Could I interest you in a glass of Mead or some Butterbeer?" Neville asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kaiba said.

"I'll take one." Luna said as she approached the group and grabbed a Butterbeer off the tray. She then handed Neville his new Remembrall. "Merry Christmas, Neville." Neville handed his tray to Ginny to hold while he took the Remembrall out of Luna's hand. After placing it in his pocket he gave Luna a thank you kiss on her cheek before grabbing his tray.

"You wouldn't happen to have other chooses for drinks would you, like maybe some special cocktails made to order?" Krista asked. Neville shook his head.

Kaiba gave Krista a questioning look. "Imzadi, you don't drink."

"Tonight I am making an exception. Perhaps it will help kill the headache this music is giving me." Krista said as she took a glass of Mead from Neville's tray. She then looked up at Seto. "Surely you won't hold it against me."

"Of course not." Kaiba replied. He turned to face Neville. "I've changed my mind I'll try Mead." Neville then left the group to pass out drinks to other attendees at the party.

Krista and Kaiba each took a sip of their drinks. "This is nastier than Atem's pomegranate wine!" Krista exclaimed.

"I agree. I think I'll stick with the spirits on my jet." Kaiba said.

Slughorn came walking up to the Kaibas. "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba so glad you could make it."

"_Like I really had a choice, I only agreed to come so that I could leave class early the day Zantanna was hatched._" Kaiba relayed telepathically.

"_High Priest, be nice this is a party._" Atem scolded.

"_A majorly lame one with terrible beverage selections._" Kaiba retaliated.

"_This is lamer than the Halloween masquerade that Pegasus hosted two years ago._" Krista added.

Kaiba decided he should reply to Slughorn and said. "Not a problem."

"Teach at your next party do me a favor and book a better band and have better sprits. This is nasty." Krista complained as she waved her wand vanishing her glass of Mead.

Slughorn dropped his jaw. "That is the best Oak Matured Mead in the world." He explained.

"I prefer sex on the beach." Krista stated in a nonchalant tone.

Professor Slughorn turned beet red and said. "Too much information."

Kaiba followed Krista's lead and vanished his own glass of Mead. "Krista means a mixed drink that consists of peach schnapps, vodka, orange juice and cranberry juice." Kaiba explained while trying to control his laughter.

"Tell me, Professor Gungon, who all is here?" Krista asked.

Slughorn snickered. He still didn't know why he was given such a weird nickname, but it didn't bother him any. "Well I got some special guests coming. The Minister even said he might show up."

"Did you know he is a vampire?" Luna asked in her singsong voice causing everyone to start snickering.

Slughorn stared at Luna for several moments before responding. "Miss Lovegood, who are you here with?"

"Harry brought me, we are just friends but he thought I might like to come to the party." Luna explained.

"Of course who could resist an invitation to my party?" Slughorn asked arrogantly.

"_Me!_" Seto replied telepathically.

"If you all will excuse me I'm going to see if I can find Harry. I have some important people I think he would like meeting." Slughorn said before leaving the group to go search for Harry.

"I'm going to dance." Luna said before waving goodbye to her friends and headed to the center of the dance floor.

Krista could tell that Seto was getting annoyed with this party. "Seto let's make the best of this situation and go steal one of the corners. I think if Professor Gungon sees that we are more interested in playing tonsil hockey instead of meeting his special guests he might let us leave and then you can see just how fast you can remove my dress." Krista said suggestively.

Kaiba twirled Krista around so that she was facing him. "Why wait?" Kaiba leaned down and gave Krista a passionate kiss.

Ginny elbowed Draco. "Want to bet on how long it will be before those two come up for air?"

"I have a better idea." Draco pulled out his wand and summoned a silver case. "Hey you two want to liven up this party?"

Krista and Kaiba broke apart. Krista glared at Draco and asked. "Little cousin why did you interrupt us?"

Kaiba was now not only annoyed at the party but also Draco. He decided he needed to get his mind of things. "Imzadi, is your laptop in your cocktail purse?"

"Yes." Krista replied.

"I need to borrow it. This party is so lame I figure I would just go sit in a corner and start to get some work done." Kaiba said.

Draco walked over to Kaiba and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kaiba, it is the last day of the term and you can work later since I have a better idea."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Draco. "What do you have planed?"

Draco smirked. "Why don't you all follow me to the corner over there?" Draco pointed to a corner where there was a table and a few chairs. It was vacant so Draco knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Once Ginny, Krista, Kaiba and Draco had sat down. Draco put his case on the table. "Now before I open this, I need to know if Krista really wants to alleviate her headache from this party with a drink."

Krista figuring she knew what her cousin had planned said. "I know you are just looking out for me. Since I used drink every night, but this term has been hell on me. First, I have guilt as a constant companion causing me to have to emotionally transfer it to Seto on more than one occasion. I still can't figure out why the hell the Room of Requirement is making me nauseous this year. And let's not forget Zankoo is trying to hunt me down. I was hoping this party would put me in a good mood but this band is grinding my nerves. So yes I could use a drink right now that Mead was terrible."

"Okay then, let me introduce you to my collection." Draco opened his case to reveal a huge collection of different beverages. "I happen to like Muggle spirits over wizard ones. Don't tell anyone it would seriously blow my cover. But this is my personal stash now what do you want?"

Kaiba smirked at how cunning Draco could be. "Krista will have a sex on the beach and I want a Scotch on the rocks."

"Ginevra, what can I make for you?" Draco asked.

"I'm feeling adventurous, so surprise me." Ginny replied.

Draco gave Ginny a wink. "That means you get to have my specialty." Draco started to pull out several bottles from his case. "Ginevra I need you to conjure some glasses and Krista I need you to fill the glasses with ice."

Krista and Ginny did as they were requested. Soon Draco had filled their glasses. Krista held her glass up. "What should we toast to?"

"Anything but friendship." Kaiba said.

"How about to success." Ginny suggested.

"Works for me!" Krista exclaimed. The four clicked their glasses together and downed their first drink. The four continued to party together for the next hour. Soon all four of them had consumed several drinks and started to poke fun of the couples kissing under the mistletoe.

Krista pointed to a couple in the far left corner. "Hey look at those two under the mistletoe, don't they look cozy."

Ginny squinted her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurring. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times before asking. "Isn't that Mokuba?"

Krista stood up to try to get a better look only to fall Kaiba's lap. "Yep I think it is since I don't know anyone else with a yellow robe in this school."

Seto looked at Krista then he looked over at the couple. "Great I should probably go talk to him, but I don't think I can walk straight right now."

"How much have we drunk?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm actually having fun now." Kaiba replied while he started to play with Krista hair.

Draco started laughing hysterically. "We are all going to need to take Sobering Potions tonight."

Krista managed to get of Kaiba's lap so she could sit next to him. "I don't think so. You know I won't take one. Oh and Ginny shouldn't either or wait you two triple up so you are okay. And Hermione is a copper girl so she is always okay." Krista babbled.

Ginny started laughing. "What is she talking about? Hermione isn't even here drinking with us. She is still on the dance floor."

Kaiba shrugged. "Beats me she is so tanked right now I don't think she knows what she is saying. I'm sure if I were less tipsy I could figure it out but right now I really don't care to."

Everyone burst out laughing causing them to not notice as Mokuba and Yolanda came over to the table. "Hey big brother, Yolanda wants to turn in so I'm going to walk her to her dorm." Mokie said.

Kaiba looked over at his little brother. "Okay oh and I saw the two of you playing tonsil hockey under the mistletoe. If I could stand right now I'd have done something."

Mokuba stared at Kaiba. "Seto, are you drunk?"

"Just a little...Okay that's a lie. I'm completely hammered." Kaiba replied.

Krista and Ginny erupted into a fit of giggles. "Don't patronize your brother...Now what was I saying?" Krista asked.

Mokie shook his head. "Not you too, Krista." He said.

"For the love of Isis Mokie this is a party and the four of us decided to party our way since Professor Gungon just had a lame ass band and wanted to spend the entire night introducing Harry to everyone else. Talk about stupid." Krista said.

Mokuba gave Yolanda a kiss on her cheek. "Yolanda, I would walk you to your dorm, but something tells me I'm going to have to help Seto and Krista to ours instead."

Yolanda took Mokuba's hand in hers and stated. "I say make them do it on their own two feet. It is their fault they are intoxicated."

Krista pointed her index finger at Yolanda. "Oh Mokie I like her spunk."

"I totally approve of her." Kaiba added.

Mokuba decided that Yolanda was right as he could feel himself getting embarrassed. "Let's just go, before my brother embarrasses me more. Let's just say Seto doesn't get intoxicated often because he makes an ass out of himself. Last time was a couple of years ago at a KC takeover party. "

Kaiba tried to stand up but fell forward onto the table. "That one wasn't my fault! Some idiot employee thought it would be funny to spike the punch with tasteless liquor." He explained as he found his way back to his seat. Mokuba shook his head one last time before escorting Yolanda out of the party and to her dorm.

Krista snapped her fingers. "I remember that party, I stuck with my coffee and you downed at least 5 glasses of punch before you realized it was spiked. You also almost blew the cover off our romance in front of the entire staff by challenging me to a game of strip dueling."

"I remember that duel I was completely drunk off my ass you were dead sober and I still beat you." Kaiba gloated before leaning over to give Krista a kiss.

"And the next morning you fired everyone at the party since you weren't sure who the culprit was who spiked the punch." Krista explained.

About a half hour after Mokie left the party, Snape entered the room. He had a couple of tasks to take care of before officially starting his holiday vacation. He glanced around the room until he found Harry. He started to walk towards Harry.

Snape took a few moments to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. Slughorn was pulling Harry around introducing him to everyone in sight. Snape could help but feel sorry for his pupil and thankful that he wasn't Harry. Slughorn saw Professor Snape and waved to him. "Severus, come to join the party I see."

"Actually I have to speak to a couple of my students then I'll be out." Snape replied.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay if you change your mind." Slughorn said.

"I have to steal a moment of Mr. Potter's time." Snape said.

"Sure oh and Harry my boy when you are done talking to your professor I want to introduce you to the captain of the Chudley Cannons." Slughorn said.

"Sure thing, Professor." Once Slughorn was out of earshot Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the interruption Professor Snape. Slughorn was really starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm only here to relay a message from Dumbledore." Snape said.

"Really what is it?" Harry asked.

"He says he is traveling again and hopes you have a pleasant Holiday, but not to forget about your homework." Snape replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape. "That was it?"

Snape nodded. "I know the Headmaster has something planned but not sure what."

"Thanks for the message I'll do my best to not let the holiday interfere with my homework." Harry stated.

Snape started to look around the room. "Now I need to find Mrs. Kaiba."

"Oh I saw her and Kaiba follow Draco and Ginny somewhere." Harry looked around and found the four. He pointed to the far right corner of the room. "Looks like they are still over there."

"Have a pleasant holiday, Harry." Snape said.

"You to Sir." Harry replied.

Snape was just about to head towards the corner table when the party was interrupted by a loud motor sound coming from outside. The all of a sudden the window shattered and two motorcycles came crashing through the window. Bakura and Padma were riding on one and Marik and Parvati were on the other bike.

Both couples were dressed as if they were members of _Hells Angels. _Marik dismounted his bike and yelled. "What are you all staring at?"

"Don't you know it isn't a party until someone crashes it?" Bakura added.

Krista turned around in her seat. "Hey Seto, when did we teleport into _The Great Muppet Caper_?" She asked.

"What are we talking about?" Draco replied.

"Miss Piggy crashed the party on a motor bike!" Krista said while pointing to Marik and Bakura.

"One that can fly in fact." Ginny added.

Atem was furious when he saw the two. "Bakura, Marik what the hell were you two thinking?" He yelled.

"We were thinking that this party needed to be more fun." Bakura said.

"Let's start by changing the music. This band sucks." Marik cast a silencing charm on the band while Bakura pulled out his remote.

"Now to have more fun." Bakura stated.

"Lucky us." Atem stated sarcastically.

Krista stumbled to her feet and yelled. "To quote Magenta, _You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky! Ha ha ha ha_!"

Bakura whipped his head towards Krista. He could tell she was intoxicated but he didn't care. Her outburst just gave him a great idea. "Oh Krista, that is a great suggestion!"

"Thanks for saving the party you two!" Ginny yelled.

"Remind me to give you some money as thanks tomorrow." Draco added.

"I'll double what Draco gives you." Kaiba hollered.

Atem ran up to their table. "Why are the four of you encouraging them?"

"Because Draco, Ginny, Seto and I are a completely FUBAR at the moment and think this crashing was the best thing tonight." Krista explained.

"What's FUBAR?" Atem asked.

"Fucked up beyond all recognition." Kaiba replied.

"Now thanks to Krista's drunken outburst all of you can't leave until we do _The Time Warp_!" Bakura yelled.

Bakura took a few minutes to explain the proper chorography for _The Time Warp_. When he was confident that most present had the basics of the dance moves, he hit a button to start the song.

After the guests at the party finished trying to do _The Time Warp_, Marik yelled. "Well that fun. Now it is time to go." Marik hopped on his bike. "Come on Parvati baby; let me take you for another ride."

Snape ran up to them. "Not so fast you four are in trouble."

"Oh Severus let's let it slide after all it is a Christmas party." Slughorn said.

Snape pointed to the broken window. "They broke the window."

"Sensei, I can fix that." Bakura said as he pulled out his wand. He quickly waved it casting a Repairing Charm on the shattered window. It was magically mended in seconds.

"See good as new." Marik said.

Krista and Kaiba stumbled over to Marik and Bakura. "Hey... you.. two.. that.. is what I call an entrance." Kaiba said.

"Boy I never thought I would ever see Kaiba wasted." Bakura stated.

"I think Krista is worse." Marik said.

"I am not or maybe I am." Krista stated to unbutton Kaiba's shirt. "Come on sexy I'm really horny let's go find a place to screw." Krista said while running her hands up and down Kaiba's bare chest.

Snape looked at Krista. He was completely dumbfounded by her antics. But he knew he needed to try to talk to her so he said. "Mrs. Kaiba, I know you are well a bit out of it right now, but I need your help."

"He he he Sensei you don't have to use a euphemism. I'm completely shit faced. Ha ha ha" She said.

"Can I bring you a Sobering Potion?" Snape asked.

"You can bring it, but I won't take it." Krista snapped.

Atem walked over to the group. "Sensei don't worry these two will be sobered up by morning. I think they will deserve the hangover tomorrow morning so just let me get to their room to crash."

"If I get laid soon I shouldn't have a hangover." Krista said before planting a passionate kiss on Seto's lips. Kaiba lifted Krista's right leg so he could rub her thigh as he returned her kisses.

Snape didn't want to give up too easily so he asked. "Mrs. Kaiba, can you at least focus long enough for me to talk to you."

"I'll try." She said.

"I have a homework assignment for you." Snape said.

"Then you should send it to Krista by way of the Pony Express." Kaiba said. He then gave Krista another kiss. "Oh baby I just had a great idea."

"What?" Krista asked.

"I'm in the mood for some pole dancing." Kaiba said.

"Sounds like fun." Krista replied.

Snape shook his head he knew that he would have to talk to Krista morning. Right now she in no condition to read between his cryptic lines to find out what Dumbledore has planned for Ronald Weasley being given his potion book. He figured he would go to their dorm first thing in the morning. "Mr. Kaiba, when is your jet scheduled to be here?"

"Noon London time." Kaiba replied.

"I'll see you in the morning." Snape said.

Soon everyone at Slughorn's party was leaving to go their separate ways. Atem figured he needed to give Krista and Kaiba a hand getting to their dorm. "Okay if you two can control your hormones long enough to get to your room, I'll not punish you for getting totally smashed tonight."

Kaiba started shaking his index finger at Atem. "Pharaoh, you may be the leader of the court but you wouldn't...Now I know I was going somewhere with this but right now I don't know what I mean."

Hermione and Atem helped escort Krista and Kaiba to their dorm. When they entered their common room they found everyone else had already headed to bed. Krista and Kaiba stumbled to their door and opened it. Kaiba pushed Krista on the bed and started to remove her tights not realizing he forgot to shut the door.

Hermione shook her head as she closed the door to the Kaibas' bedroom. She then waved her wand casting a Muffling Charm on the door. The last thing she wanted to hear was the two making love. "I can't believe those two got tanked."

Atem sighed. "That makes two of us my queen."

"Although I don't think they'll ever do it again." Hermione smirked as she pulled out her cell phone. "I videotaped some of their crazy drunken outbursts and I'll use it as blackmail if I have to."

Atem threw his head back laughing. "My queen you are truly brilliant." Atem pulled Hermione by her waist. He then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Without another word Hermione took Atem's hand in hers and led him into their room. She knew come morning they would have to deal with a hangover High Priest and Royal Sorceress but for now she just wanted to spend time in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Please Review


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 41

Mokuba was sitting on the floor of his room with a black marker in his hand. He had several Nintendo game cartages scattered in front of him. He kept picking up one writing a number on it then putting it in a box. He knew that no one knew why he had bought a bunch of old video games but so far his plan for them was working. He was just finishing up when his mind began to wonder back to last night.

He still couldn't believe that Yolanda had kissed him under the mistletoe. And contrary to what Seto believed, their shared kiss wasn't a game of _tonsil hockey _as his drunken brother so inelegantly put it last night. It had just been a very wonderful, very romantic, very personal first kiss shared between him and the girl he was growing to care about more each day.

Mokie sighed even though his heart was beginning to heal as he was becoming closer to Yolanda part of his heart still missed Rebecca. Mokuba knew Krista was correct when she said no one ever forgets their first love. Knowing that Rebecca wanted him to live out his life was the reason he continued to get to know Yolanda as more than just a good friend.

Although his feelings for Yolanda were healing him, Mokuba was determined to make sure that Rebecca's death would be avenged. He finished putting the last game cartage in a box. He knew soon his plan for revenge would be complete and Pettigrew wouldn't know what hit him.

Mokuba closed his box. He then picked up the box and placed it in his trunk. He quickly glanced around his bedroom to see if he had everything he needed. Once he was satisfied that he had packed all his essentials. He pulled out his wand and began levitating his trunk out of his room.

Mokuba entered the common room to notice everyone else was preparing to leave for Christmas break. He also noticed that Krista and Seto were at the table drinking coffee and taking what looked like aspirin. He snickered to himself as he came up with a way to torment them.

Mokuba bounced over to the table and yelled. "Good morning you two."

Krista's fingers jumped to her temples. She applied pressure to her temples in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Her head was pounding and Mokie's scream had just exacerbated it. "Ah Mokie," she groaned. "Can you please lower the voice a few decibels."

"No serves you right!" Mokuba teased.

"Mokie please keep your voice down. Both Krista and I have the hangovers from hell," griped Kaiba.

"Why did you two get drunk last night?" Mokie asked.

"Originally, I wanted a drink to alleviate my stress headache." Krista confessed.

Mokie had a brilliant idea hit him and he couldn't resist teasing his brother and sister in law more. He made the best poker face he could create and said in a monotone voice. "To get drunk to alleviate a headache that will only lead to a hangover headache the next morning is not logical."

Seto rolled his eyes as he began drinking some more coffee. "Thank you, Mr. Spock, for those words of wisdom." The CEO stated with his voice full of sarcasm.

Krista took a sip of her coffee before speaking. "To really answer your question, Mokie, originally I was going to only have one drink, then Draco and Ginny challenged Seto and I to a game of _I've Never_. This pretty much got all four of us tanked."

Atem had spent the last few minutes observing his High Priest and Royal Sorceress. "You are lucky that you didn't blurt out shadow magic secrets last night." Atem said.

Kaiba glared at the pharaoh. The CEO wasn't in the mood to be scolded this morning. "Pharaoh first off that never would have happened. I don't blurt out my secrets when intoxicated the closest I've ever come to blowing a secret is challenging Krista to a game of strip dueling before people knew we were a couple. Alcohol only strips away certain inhibitions; in this case it pretty much stripped us of our modesty and amplified our already large sexual appetites. Why do you think she kept trying to remove my clothes during the party? Or why I spent most of the party feeling her up? We usually have more restraint and wait until we are alone."

"It was still a foolish thing to do." The Pharaoh stipulated.

The CEO shook his head. "I can't believe you are lecturing me about drunken nights. I seem to remember being shown a memory from my past life where I intervened when your ass was drunk off pomegranate wine and you started to whisper sweet nothings in your horses ear thinking it was one of your harems." Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione started laughing as she noticed Atem face was turning bright red from embarrassment. "Did you really do that?" She asked.

Atem slowly nodded his head. "It was the evening right after my coronation."

Hermione put her arm around Atem's waist before saying. "Atem, I don't think I've ever seen you so embarrassed. You are putting Yugi to shame."

Krista started laughing only to have to put her hand on her head. The laughter was causing her already throbbing head to hurt more. She decided the best way to pass the time while waiting for her aspirin to kick in was to get some work done. "Even though this is a stimulating conversation I was hoping you all will help me figure out what the hell could be causing my issues with the Room of Requirement."

"How can we help you?" Harry asked.

"I want to have a focus group before we all separate for the holiday break. We have a few minutes before some of you have to head out to catch the train. It is my hope that the focus group will give me some hypotheses to work with during the break. I intend to have the answer by the start of the next term in January." Krista explained.

"Sounds doable." Hermione stated.

Krista pulled out her wand and summoned a large white erase board. She then pulled out a container of multi color dry erase markers from her cocktail purse. She selected a blue marker and walked up to her board. "Okay let's start by making a list of reasons that could be causing my nausea."

"I say it is morning sickness. You are pregnant and in denial about it or just not telling anyone in case you miscarry." Marik said.

Krista felt her temper snap in half causing her to start yelling. "Tomb Keeper, first off if I were pregnant, I never would have been drinking last night and second I will prove I'm not pregnant." Krista pulled out her wand casting a spell non verbally. She waved her wand as if she was drawing the Celtic Triple Spiral in mid air. When she was done her wand erupted black sparks. "For all the boys with the dumbfounded looks on your faces, I just cast a Pregnancy Verification Charm. It is the magical world's version of a home pregnancy test, and it is 100% accurate and can detect pregnancy within a day of conception. If I were pregnant the sparks would be gold not black."

"Tomb Keeper, next time come up with an answer that isn't obviously a wrong answer," stated the annoyed CEO.

"Krista, why don't we try to narrow it down by starting with what could possibly be different about you this year from last year." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Krista said as she turned to face the white board and started writing on it. "I got married this summer."

"You instigated your first shadow game last December." Bakura added.

"You fully embraced all your shadow powers." Atem stated.

"You extracted Voldemort's soul fragment from me." Harry said.

"You started taking on apprentices." Mokuba added.

Hermione jumped to her feet. She was sure she had a great answer. "You got a gift from Isis for not killing Draco during your shadow game with him. Maybe that is the gift she gave you."

Krista rolled her eyes as she wrote Hermione's answer on the board. She then crossed it off. "Queen if Isis' gift to me was to make me sick in the Room of Requirement, she isn't living up to her reputation. Isis is the goddess of magic, and love, and healing. She is known as the perfect wife and mother."

Hermione pouted as she sat back down. "Point taken scratch her gift as the reason you are getting sick. But do you have any idea what she gave you."

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "I think she gave me the insight I needed to prevail over Bellatrix. I came to that conclusion because shortly after she gave me my gift I was hit with the idea to create the game that I kicked Bellatrix's ass with. Hence I was finally able to heal and move on since I finally had justice for my mom's murder."

"I say that an epiphany is a pretty shitty gift." Mokuba stated.

"Mokuba watch your mouth!" Kaiba scolded.

Mokie stuck his tongue out at Kaiba. He then turned to Krista. "I think you were given something else and just haven't figured out what it is."

Krista sighed as she realized that the conversion gotten off track. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time and noticed it was time for some of her friends to leave. "As much as I would love to debate this issue with you, I just don't have the time. We need to get back to the issue of why I'm getting ill. But I think this list will certainly help me come up with some testable theories since my clock says it is nine and those leaving on the train need to start heading towards the platform in Hogsmeade. If any of you think of anything else to add to this list just text me your suggestions." Krista commanded before sitting down at the table to start to work on her laptop. She quickly started entering all the suggestions into her laptop.

Hermione, Harry and Atem nodded as they grabbed their trunks and left their dorm to head to take the train. Their exit was followed shortly by Marik and Bakura leaving saying they needed to meet up with the Patil twins.

Mokuba waved goodbye to his friends before walking over to Kaiba. "Hey Big Brother, is it okay if I head out to see Yolanda off. She is taking the train home."

"That's fine, just be back before we leave. Roland should be here with the jet at noon."

Mokuba gave Seto a huge hug. "I'll meet you in front of the castle." He said before bouncing out of the common room and out of the door.

Krista finished entering the suggestions into her laptop. She then pulled out her wand casting a spell to vanish the white board. She knew her friends had given her a starting point for solving the mystery around the Room of Requirement but her intuitions were telling her she was overlooking something.

She decided she needed to add more data to the suggestions, she was just pulling up her calendar program when Kaiba interrupted her. "Tell me something Krista."

Krista smiled and looked up from her laptop. "What do you want to know my lover?"

"How did you know, that pregnancy test spell?" He asked.

Krista snickered as she went back to typing on her laptop. "Madam Pomfrey's idea of a wedding gift. Apparently, she figured that I needed to learn it since I am now married. I found it humorous that she didn't send it to me last year, but I can't change everyone's minds about sex even though I would love to. I did teach the spell to Ginny and Hermione over summer break. They got a kick out of me being sent it as well."

"I would normally say I'm surprised. But after being drug into this magical war, nothing in this magical world will ever surprise me." Kaiba stated.

Krista finished entering data on her laptop when she said. "Hey lover, will you take a look at this? I think I just found a fascinating correlation."

"Give me a second," said Kaiba without looking up from his laptop. "I'm going over Arthur's newest reports; it seems that the Minister wants to use Harry as mascot to help create the illusion that the ministry is doing a good job at keeping the wizarding world safe."

Krista rolled her eyes as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "Oh yeah Scimgeour is doing a great job." Krista replied sarcastically. "He arrested Stan Shunpike last week claiming the conductor was a Death Eater and subsequently threw him in Azkaban."

"If that fool who didn't know why we wanted a private section on the Knight Bus is a true Death Eater and not just a victim of the Imperious Curse than the Mutt just became the new VP of Kaiba Corp." Kaiba stated.

Krista took a drink of her coffee before asking. "Have you tried to bribe the Minister yet to get Shunpike released?"

Seto continued to type away vigorously on his laptop as he spoke. "Tried, but he isn't as cooperative to accept my bribe as he was when your father was on trial which leads me to believe he suspected Sirius was innocent already and just wanted to get my money. And since he went to prison after a trial a new trial would need more evidence and not just a theory."

Krista sat back down in front of her laptop. She waited patiently her husband to finish his work. "At least the money you bribed him with was part of the Tomb Robbers treasures he won from Dumbledore and not your own fortune."

"Still pisses me off." The CEO said while shutting the lid to his laptop.

"What about using the breaking of the Trace as blackmail?" Krista asked.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tried that too and the Minister told me if I want to print such trash in _The Quibbler_ it will just be seen as another tabloid article. I have to admit he does have a point without proof of the cover-up it is just another story to be added with the ones on the Crumple Horned Snorkack. And since I don't want my sales to fall, I'm going to just figure out another way to discredit the minister. By proving he is putting people in jail that are under the Imperious Curse and not actual Death Eaters."

"His idiocy is either going to get him kicked out of office or killed I suspect." Krista stated.

Seto nodded his head. "I would agree with you there." He then walked up behind Krista and wrapped his arms around her. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Krista hit a few keys on her keyboard to open up a file. "This is..."

"A calendar program that much I can tell." Kaiba teased.

"On these calendars I've marked some dates." Krista explained.

"That is obvious. And I can already tell they aren't related to women troubles." The CEO stated. "So what exactly am I looking at?"

Krista pointed to the dates on the screen. "The dates in red are the dates I've been in the room of requirement and the dates in blue are the ones I had to transfer my guilt to you. Notice anything interesting?"

Seto stared at the screen for several moments. "That is interesting. It seems that your guilt is amplified after being in the room as well. Your transfers to me are exactly two days after visiting the room."

Krista smirked. "Coincidence, I think not."

"I would agree with that. Something in that room in not only affecting you physically, but emotionally as well." Kaiba reasoned.

Krista let out a huge sigh. "If we don't' figure out what is causing it, I fear it will get worse."

Kaiba gave Krista a kiss on her head. "We will figure out the mystery of that room and why it is affecting you so drastically this year. We have until January before school starts up again and by then we should have something figured out." Kaiba paused for a moment before asking. "Has your Necklace shown you anything helpful related to that room?"

Krista rolled her eyes. "Nothing concrete. The only thing it has shown me when I try to conjure a vision of that room, is me placing a book in the configuration of the room with the broken cabinet."

"So some time in the future you will be putting a book in the room of hidden things." Kaiba said.

Krista nodded her head. "Yep. This is getting almost as frustrating as last year when I kept trying to figure out the Death Eaters' trap for Harry."

"What book are you putting in the room?" Kaiba asked.

"That part of the vision is cloudy. The book's title is hidden from my line of sight; I just know it isn't one I have. At first I thought it might be the copy of _The Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ that Bakura stole last year but the covers don't match. All I can tell you is that it has a black cover and is pretty worn out."

"That only describes about a million books." Kaiba teased.

Krista snickered. "Now you see my frustration."

Krista and Kaiba's conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door to their dorm. "It is Snape, is anyone in there?" Snape asked from outside the door.

Kaiba walked over to the door and opened it. He raised an eyebrow at the professor before asking. "Why didn't you text us to let us know you were on the way."

Snape entered the common room before speaking. "I figured a surprise visit was best considering you two and your attitudes last night." He sneered. "Did you know that you two not only have the self control of rabbits when drunk, but you also have the attention spans of two year olds?"

"Don't tell me you are going to give us detention, for getting drunk at a party." Kaiba stated.

"No I'm not." Snape said. "I'm here to give Krista her homework assignment."

Krista picked up her coffee. She then got out of her chair at the table. She started to walk towards the center of the room. "Sensei, why do I get the feeling that this isn't related to my studies?" She asked.

"Because you are intelligent and I'm going to leave it at that." Snape stated.

"Well why don't you have a seat and tell me what is on your mind." Krista suggested before taking a seat on a couch.

Kaiba sat down next to Krista. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Krista smiled up at Seto she really loved it when he held her.

Snape sat down in one of the chairs before speaking. "Dumbledore has done something foolish."

"When doesn't he?" Krista asked.

"Mrs. Kaiba please, this is serious. Please refrain from making your comments until I'm finished." Snape ordered.

Krista did a double take. She couldn't remember the last time Snape actually scolded her for being a smart ass. "Fine elaborate."

"I can't." Snape stated.

"Because it jeopardizes the safety of the students?" Krista asked.

Snape shook his head. "Not the students."

"You are concerned for your own safety?" Kaiba inquired.

"Not entirely accurate." Snape stated.

Krista raised an eyebrow at Snape as realization set in. "No more specifically your life."

Snape remained silent for several moments before Kaiba says. "We'll take your silence as a yes."

"You are free to draw whatever conclusions what you want." Snape said in a voice completely void of any emotions.

Krista snapped her fingers then pointed her index finger at Snape. "You want me to figure out some foolish thing Dumbledore has done but can't give me details possibly because of an old Unbreakable Vow with the old man. Or some other kind of curse or spell designed to end badly if you say anything." Snape once again remained silent. "Your silence I'll take as another yes."

Kaiba felt a wave a panic run down his spine. He couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was very wrong. However being who he was his body language didn't show his fear. "Can you tell us anything Sensei?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course, I can tell you that peaches are sweet in the summer time." Snape said with a poker face that would rival Kaiba's.

Kaiba felt a huge wave of annoyance run over him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Krista put her hand on Kaiba's "I believe that Sensei was actually attempting to be a smart ass. However he failed miserably." She teased.

Snape glared at Krista. "Stay focused Mrs. Kaiba, and don't forget to keep your eyes open."

Krista noticed that her professor had put an extra emphasis on the word _eyes_. After thinking about it for several moments she knew what he had meant. "You need me to conjure a vision of something related to Dumbledore something that might even be endangering the entire student body."

"Entire is an exaggeration." Snape stated.

"I'll take that to mean that the students whom you have the authority to expel are the ones you are worried about." Krista looked into Snape's eyes and when he didn't show any signs of argument she deduced she was correct in her assumption. "Well I'll try, but my premonitions aren't always clear answers and since you are giving me such an open ended task. It could take me a while to see anything corollary. And once I've got something what do you want me to do?"

"I am confident that you'll figure it out. Now I will leave you." Snape exited the common room leaving behind a very frustrated Royal Sorceress.

Krista threw her arms in the air in an attempt to assuage some of her tension. "For the love of Isis, I want a vacation from magic and live a normal life."

Seto placed both of his hands into Krista's. "I'm not sure it is in the job description of being the Royal Sorcerers."

"I don't even want to think about the veritable plethora of visions I'll have to sift through until I figure out what Sensei is trying to tell me." Krista confessed.

Kaiba looked into Krista's eyes. He could tell she was feeling stressed. He wanted to help reassure her that all would be okay. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Kaiba said.

"Oh I'm sure I will, but since Sensei didn't give me a time frame, I think I'll figure out my personal problems first. Since the possibility of me losing control over my magic threatens the entire student body, not just the members of our dorm and Slythern House. Then I'll deal with Dumbledore's never ending foolishness." Krista said.

Kaiba leaned over and gave Krista a kiss. "I may not be able to give you a vacation from magic, but how about just a vacation."

Krista looked deep into Seto's eyes. She couldn't quite figure out what was on his mind. "What do you have planned? You don't take vacations. Even on our honeymoon you still had your laptop. We may have not left the hotel and you did your work on your laptop without clothes on but you still got work done." She teased.

Kaiba started to kiss Krista neck while he continued to talk. "I haven't been to my building in Cairo in a while and I need to do some reviews there. I figure we could take a few days in Egypt before heading home to Domino City."

"Something tells me you have another agenda there." Krista replied.

Kaiba smirked. "Maybe I do and just maybe it will help me to make a grand entrance for the start of next term. After all I don't want to be outshined by the redheaded asshole or the prankster brothers do I?"

"Okay Egypt it is." Krista said while she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll text Roland to make sure to have a flight plan ready when he lands. Which is in about ten minutes."

"Mokie said he would meet us outside the castle." Kaiba got up from the couch and extended a hand out to Krista. "And I've already talk to Hagrid and he agreed to look after Zantanna while I'm gone."

Krista took Seto's hand allowing him to help her to her feet. "I'm surprised you didn't want to bring her with you."

"I still need to set up the right charms around the manor to keep a dragon. Also she told me she likes it here." Kaiba explained.

"I never thought I would see you with a pet." Krista teased.

"Zantanna isn't a pet, she's a dragon." Kaiba stated playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see a difference." Krista retaliated.

"The difference is because I say there is a difference." Kaiba said in his most arrogant tone.

"Oh I see, so whatever Seto Kaiba says is law." Krista replied with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Damn straight." Kaiba and Krista headed out of their dorm towards the front of the castle. Both knew that this holiday break was going to be filled with trying to answer two questions. What was Dumbledore's foolish act? And what is up with the Room of Requirement? But for the moment both just wanted to board Kaiba's jet and fly away from Hogwarts.

* * *

Please Review


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 42

It was midday before Snape was able to settle down in his office. He was relieved that he finally found time from the strain of being a three-way spy. He knew that his luck wouldn't hold out but for now he decided to make the best use of his time.

He knew that most of the students who had stayed behind were in their common rooms relaxing from their classes. Snape was busy going over lesson plans for next term not realizing that today was going to be a day he would never forget.

On the seventh floor corridor out of earshot and eyeshot of anyone an explosion of black smoke appeared out of thin air. When the smoke vanished four students were standing in the hall with perplexed looks on their faces.

There were two girls in the group and two boys. The oldest girl appeared to be around fifteen. She had hair had three colors in it although one stuck out more than the others. On top of her head was a headdress that resembled one worn by Cleopatra. The boys both appeared to be around fifteen as well one had hair that was mousy brown and the other had three different colors in his hair as well. The youngest girl was around eleven and had hair the color of strawberries.

"What the hell happened?" A girl around fifteen asked.

The youngest girl replied. "I don't know! I think my potion exploded."

"Cassi, that is all well and good, but why did it summon us here too. Junior and I were in our shadow lesson with the Royal Sorceress and you know how she gets when magical mishaps affect her lessons." The older girl replied.

"Princess, calm down." The boy with tri colored hair stated.

"Calm down. Junior, you aren't the one who has to go to the Royal Sorceress to explain this as the eldest apprentice I will have to!" The princess hollered.

"You are only about three months older than me." Junior stipulated.

"Besides I'm sure Professor Moto already texted the Royal Sorceress about my potion exploding teleporting us to... Where in the castle are we anyway?" Cassi asked.

The boy with brown hair pulled out a piece of parchment. Holding it up he said. "Thank you godfather."

"Teddy, is that Professor Potter's old Marauders Map?" Cassi asked.

"Yep he thought I needed it to keep up with the Ishtar twins, since I'm not a shadow wielder like the rest of my friends." Teddy explained while he pulled out his wand and tapped it to the parchment. He then whispered the incantation to access the map.

"The Bakura twins are just as mischievous." Cassi added.

Teddy looked over the map. "Looks like we are on the seventh floor!" Teddy explained. "Wow that is a huge botched potion Cassi. Your folks are going to flip out. Both of them were excellent in potions. Your mum was so good, she decided to become a healer and now she is the school matron."

Soon a girl with blond hair rounded a corner. "Oh it looks like Professor Moto sent someone to fetch me." Cassi said.

"Are you surprised Cassi? I would hate to see your mother's wrath if the Queen lost you." The Princess stated.

Cassi started to wave her hand. "Hey Ezri." When the blonde didn't respond Cassi yelled louder. "Ezri."

The princess pulled out a cell phone from the pocket of her robe. After glancing at it she says. "Cassi that isn't Ezri, I think it is her mom. And if I'm not mistaken it is even before she becomes the Royal Sorceress third apprentice."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"I mean I think we time traveled into the past." The princess snapped.

"Princess, how did you come to that conclusion?" Junior asked.

The princess holds up her phone. "One, my phone isn't registering. This suggests that it is sometime before Kaiba Corp creates this line of phones. That would be at least five years into the past. Two, look up at the walls when was the last time Holly boughs covered the halls in April. It is sometime near Christmas. And since we seem to for the moment be stuck in the past, I think we need to try to hide our parentage since we don't want to not be born in case it is a time before any of our conception dates." The princess pulled out her wand casting a spell that changed her hair to bright purple. She then waved her wand changing the hair color of the youngest girl from red to hot pink.

Teddy scrunched up his face and instantly his hair turned from brown to baby blue. "I love taking after my mum."

Junior sighed. "Princess will you do my hair, since I'm still getting the hang of a Color Changing Charm. I'm pretty sure my hair color is as big of a giveaway as yours."

"Perhaps yours is a little bigger give away." The princess teased as she pointed her wand at Junior's hair. "So Junior what color do you want?"

"Navy should be good." Junior stated.

Teddy kept looking between Junior and Princess. "Why are the two calling each other by your Shadow Wielder Titles?"

The Princess rolled her eyes. "The Royal Sorceress' idea, of a homework assignment."

"For the next month all of her apprentices must address all Shadow Wielders by titles." Junior added.

Teddy stared at the princess. "I can't believe that she is making you do that too."

"Just because I'm the Royal Sorceress top student, doesn't mean she'll take it easy on me. If anything, I think she is even harder on me," stated the princess.

Cassi snickered. "I don't know about that. She did make your brother wear a dunce cap for a whole day as a form of discipline for losing control over his shadow magic and setting her classroom on fire."

"Don't remind me I was so embarrassed by that. Sometimes I swear the Royal Sorceress is out to get me." The princess said.

"According to the Queen she is always toughest on her best students." Junior replied.

"Teddy, we need to determine when in time we are. Who is in the headmaster's office? I'm pretty good at history. If we can determine the headmaster, I can figure out when in time we are at." The princess instructed.

Teddy looked at the map. "The headmaster's office is currently empty, but Severus Snape is in what is now...or I guess I should say will be Professor Moto's office."

"What other teachers do you see on there?" Junior asked.

Once again Teddy looked at his map before speaking. "A McGonagall, a Flitwick, and a Slughorn."

The princess let out an audible sigh of frustration. "That puts us the year before Junior, Teddy and I are conceived. Because if it was the year we were conceived, Snape would be in the headmaster's office not the Queen's future office."

"I suggest we go head to Professor Snape's office my dad always said he was trustworthy." Cassi suggested.

"Somehow I doubt displaced wizards in time are in his area of expertise." Teddy replied.

"The Royal Sorceress will eventually find us with the help of the Millennium Necklace." Junior stated.

"I agree with Junior, let's head to Snape's office." The Princess ordered.

"You don't think Krista make us stay in the past do you?" Cassi asked.

"She may be stern when she is commanding her class and when she is disciplining her students, but when she is out of the classroom she is a marshmallow. How many times have you visited her and then she let you have sweets before sending you home to your folks?" Junior asked.

"More than I care to count." Cassi replied.

"Now you see my point, she will be here, but something tells me when she finally gets here she isn't going to be happy." Junior reasoned.

"No shit, you and I just inadvertently ditched her class!" Hollered the princess. "In order to not show any favoritism among the students you and I will get some form of discipline most likely a detention."

Teddy let out a visible shiver. "I don't like having detention with her. Last time she made me right the lyrics to a dozen Elvis songs."

"What was so bad about that?" Cassi asked.

Teddy let out a huge sigh. "She made me write them in Ancient Egyptian not English. I'm still learning the language and since I'm not a shadow wielder it doesn't come easy to me." He complained.

"Well I'm sure you learned your lesson." The princess teased.

"Yeah, don't fall asleep in Professor Ishtar's Ancient Runes class because he sends you to the Royal Sorceress, for detention." Teddy stated.

The foursome started to head towards Snape's office all wondering how they were going to break it to him that they needed help to return to their time. The four entered Snape's office to find him still staring down at his work.

"Hem, hem." Teddy coughed. "Sorry to disturb you Professor Snape, but we need your help.

Snape didn't take his eyes off his work while he asked. "Why are you in my office and not your common room?"

"You need to look up from your work the four of us have a serious problem!" The princess snapped.

Snape looked up from his work to see four students that he didn't recognize. He took a few moments to observe their wardrobes it appeared that all four were wearing sleeveless robes left open showing off muggle clothes underneath. He couldn't help but think these four must be trying to poke fun of the students in the duelists' dorm. However he shook that thought when the one with Navy blue hair bent over to tie his boot. Snape noticed that a house crest was embroidered on the back of the robe. "Okay now I know you aren't students so who are you and how did you get here?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "First off stay calm, before you burst a blood vessel. Technically we are students, but not students from this time."

"I don't understand." Snape stated.

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest. "Do I really have to be the asshole that says Cassi's potion exploded and the four of us went back in time?" He asked sarcastically.

"We are from about 16 years in the future." Junior added.

Snape looked at the youngest in the group and nodded as realization sunk in. He was looking at future students and it seemed they were mostly children who were current students of his. "I take is Cassi is short for Cassiopeia."

Cassi smiled. "It is. How did you know?"

"You may have put a color changing charm on your hair but your eyes are your father's and it seems he kept with family tradition of naming his children after stars and constellations." The professor sneered.

"Most of my brothers all have names of stars the exception is my oldest brother. Mum named him after one of her brothers." Cassi explained.

Teddy smirked. "If you are so smart. What would you have to say about me?"

"I hope you aren't as big of a klutz as your mum. Your hair is not the product of a color changing charm which suggests you are a metamorphmagus like your mum. You also should have changed your bone structure. Your cheek bones are your father's." Snape replied.

"And you." Snape points to the princess. "The Cleopatra look alike, you have your mother's charisma but only half her cleverness since you should have realized that you needed to conceal other forms of identification not just all your hair colors."

The princess glared at the professor and started yelling. "Now look here I didn't get my ass thrown into the past to have you insult me!"

"Princess..." Junior started before he was interrupted by a huge bang.

Everyone watch in amazement as a huge explosion of multicolored smoke filled Snape's office. When the smoke dissipated Krista was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. "Now will you please tell me why the fuck you four thought it would be a good idea to time travel today."

Cassi felt her entire body fill with panic as a few tears started to form in her eyes. "It was an accident. My potion blew up."

Krista looked down at the little girl and smirked. "Not entirely accurate Little One. It seems that you have a unique ability to conjure time streams. You inadvertently tap into your gift during your potion class. You lost control of your magic when the boy sitting behind you kept pulling on your pigtails. I saw the entire incident after the Queen texted me saying you disappeared, I then realized that is what happened to the Princess and Junior. The Tomb Keeper also texted me, explaining how Teddy disappeared out of class."

"I think someone has a crush on Cassi after all _you only pull the pigtails of the one you love_." The princess teased.

The Royal Sorceress glared at the Princess. "Princess your father is furious with you for not sensing Cassi's abilities."

"I thought that was your job, Royal Sorceress!" The princess hollered.

Krista retaliated by yelling. "It is, but as my protégé you should have figured out that you needed to sense Cassi's Shadow Powers. Needless to say you failed in the assignment!"

The princess put her hands on her hips. "That is so unfair! I didn't even know I had an assignment!"

"That isn't my problem Princess. You know that as my apprentice some assignments you need to do without knowing you have one. Now as punishment your father told me to tell you that you are grounded and can't go on a date for the next three weeks."

"That is brutal! I have a date tonight with the Captain of the Slytherin house team and he is one hell of a hottie!" The princess yelled. She then smirked as she was hit with a great idea. "Royal Sorceress, couldn't you get the High Priest to change his mind."

"Princess, are you actually suggesting that I use my femininity to seduce the High Priest and then convince the High Priest to use mind control?" The Royal Sorceress taunted.

"You know that wasn't what I was suggesting at all." The princess crossed her arms over her chest. "Mind control wouldn't work to change his mind." She said.

"Now it is time to go. But first Princess you will change your hair color. I can't stand purple hair."

"Of course Royal Sorceress." the princess waved her wand changing her hair back to normal. "Happy now?"

"That look is much better on you. Now you four need to stay put for a minute while I talk to Severus." Krista walked up to the front of Snape's desk. She snickered as she saw the look on his face. "I take it you are bit shocked by what you have just witnessed."

Snape shook his head no. "After being your teacher over a year you think a little future visit from several of my student's off spring is going to surprise me?"

"Severus..." Krista started.

"When do you start calling me by my first name?" Snape asked.

Krista shook her right index finger. "I can't tell you that even though I'm sure you'll postulate a reason. I don't want to interfere with destiny. The four you met today have a unique destiny Junior, Teddy, and Princess all are born next year they are the first borns for the next generation of magic and the last thing we need is them not born. So I need your word that you won't mention this encounter." Krista said with a glare that sent shivers down Snape's spine.

Snape nodded his head yes. "You have my word, but I do have a question before you go?"

"What is it?" Krista inquired.

"Do you finish your homework assignment I gave you?" He asked.

Knowing which assignment her former professor was asking about Krista stated. "Sorry can't tell you the answer to that one either. Sometimes destiny just has to play out. I won't change the past for anything. The future my friends and I help to create is great. Why fuck it up?"

"I see your point." Snape stated.

"Now as much as I would like to stay and chat. I need to get these four back home before the Black Dragon has a fit when he finds out his baby girl was time traveling." Krista explained.

Snape watch in silence as he saw Krista start to chant an incantation. He wasn't sure what language she was speaking but figured it had something to do with Shadow Magic. He was awestruck when back shadows emerged from the body of the Royal Sorceress and enveloped the group. After a few minutes the shadows vanished along with Snape's future visitors.

He was chuckling to himself as he went back to his work. He intended to keep his word and not mention this encounter to anyone. However he couldn't help but inwardly snicker, as he knew that come next school year some of his students were in for a few surprises.

* * *

Please review


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 43

The sun was high in the sky as Kaiba and Krista were strolling down the streets of Cairo. Seto had his arm around Krista waist as he was escorting her to their destination. "Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

Seto smirked. He had a plan for relieving Krista's stress, but didn't want to spoil it. "No, since you might not have wanted to accompany me given your attitude as we left Hogwarts."

"But you didn't make Mokie accompany us." Krista stated.

Kaiba shrugged. "He wanted to stay at the hotel and play more ancient video games on his NES. Whatever his motivation for that, is beyond me. The graphics are terrible and the consol constantly needs to be smacked to make the damn thing work."

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he is ready to." Krista commented.

"Something tells me it has something to do with getting justice for Rebecca's death." Kaiba reasoned.

Krista looked up at her husband. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The look in his eyes every time he asks to play on his NES," replied the egotistical CEO. "I recognize it as the same look of determination I had when I went off to face Dartz."

Krista sighed as a wave of fear ran down her spine. "If you are correct, he is going to somehow use his knowledge to instigate a shadow game on Pettigrew."

"I hope you are wrong in that assumption, since I don't think Mokuba can handle instigating a Shadow Game yet." Kaiba replied.

"We'll just have to see how this plays out." Krista stated.

"On another note, what did your necklace show you?" Kaiba asked. "I couldn't help but notice you kept activating it on the plane ride form Hogwarts to Cairo."

Krista rolled her eyes. "Nothing really helpful. I kept seeing an inscription in handwriting that says _This book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince_, followed by my reoccurring vision of the room of hidden things. How Sensei's homework assignment goes together with my issues with the room of requirement this year is a mystery to me."

"Most likely just a coincidence and not both being directly related." Seto reasoned. "Who is the half blood prince?"

"Beats the shit out of me." Krista complained.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he was hit with a realization. "I just remembered something, after Yugi finished his shadow game with the redheaded asshole. The jerk off kept saying something about a prince and how the prince created the spell that hoisted you upside down. The spell came from Ron's potion book."

Krista nodded her head. "So it is possible that the book I put in the room of hidden things is the Potion book that Ron has. And It is possible that this half blood prince is the previous owner of the book, but something is missing in this puzzle. Like what happens that I was able to get Ron's book away from him? And why would I hide it?" Hopefully my Necklace will show me at a later date."

"If destiny wants you to know you will be shown it. If not you'll find out when the time comes." Kaiba said.

"I just wish I could narrow it down incase destiny is cryptic again." Krista stated.

Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista's waist in an effort to communicate she wasn't alone in her quest. "You can rule out a Shadow Game with the book as a wager. Even if you put up all your fine jewelry and a bag full of Galleons, his attachment to that Ra damn book trumps his greed for gold."

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe I should order the Tomb Robber to steal the book from Ron."

"Bakura already said that he would only steal the book after he passes the Ultimate Challenge. He seems to think that robbing Gringotts is more important than trying to steal the book." Kaiba commented.

"Draco said that even though he didn't know the identity of the creator of the spell that he remembered his father mentioning that Levicorpus was created by a Death Eater." The Royal Sorceress stated. "But I was under the impression only pureblood wizards and witches were allowed to join Voldemort's ranks."

"Harry said that Voldemort himself is a half blood. Sensei also believes half bloods will be still attending Hogwarts next year just seen as lower on the totem pole. He believes only those who have two non-magical parents will have to hide." Kaiba added.

Krista sighed. It seemed that her world was getting more and more complicated as the school year went on. "It is possible that a Death Eater hid his or her blood status from Voldemort. The guy is under the impression the Court is purebloods so it is possible that he just assumed the Death Eater that invented that spell was also a pureblood the guy is a dumbass after all."

"No Death Eater would announce to anyone that he is a half blood let alone call himself a prince." Kaiba reasoned.

"Maybe the word prince is just a term for a male heir. After all that was my reasoning for betting on Yugi and Tea saying that princess could be defined as a female heir not royalty." Krista added.

Kaiba snickered. He loved playing games on hypotheses with Krista and this one was certainly simulating to his mind. "Maybe it is just some crazy ass nickname, after all the Court frequently addresses each other by titles that your father thinks are nicknames."

Krista smirked as she could tell that Seto was enjoying their little game as much as she was. "I love playing speculation games with you and I think I'll one up you. What if this individual had the family name of Prince and one parent was non magical the other was magical that would make him or her a half blood prince."

Seto nodded his head in agreement. "That is a brilliant theory, but where would we find a list of family names, to verify it?" He asked.

"I'm sure geological research is at the library in Hogwarts and I'll have the Queen do some searching after we return to Hogwarts. She seems to love to look things up in the school library." Krista replied.

"We could ask Draco when we see him. He may have an idea." Kaiba suggested.

"Draco only knows the Malfoy family tree. So he would only know the name Prince if it is a pureblood family name and only if they are related to the Malfoy family. If the family name of Prince is from a non magical father he wouldn't know. I also think Draco has enough on his mind right now without having to deal with my extra homework assignment." Krista explained.

"So why give Hermione a task to look in a magical library?" Kaiba inquired.

"Because I can," smirked Krista. "As my apprentice I have the right to give her ridiculous assignments. Plus she would like the challenge. She also would know that it is a long shot since she is intelligent."

Seto continued to lead Krista down the streets. He eventually guided them down an alley way where they found themselves staring at a stone wall. On the wall was a carving of the Great Sphinx of Giza.

"If you led me all this way for a carving on a wall, your surprises are getting weak." Krista teased.

Seto smirked. "You should know me better than that." Kaiba pulled out his wand and tapped it on the left foot of the carving. Instantly the sphinx carving vanished revealing a doorway to an outdoor bazaar.

Krista stared at what the bazaar. "You brought me to a magical bazaar, when I said I wanted a vacation from magic." She stated.

Kaiba gave Krista a quick kiss before saying. "I told you I could only give you a vacation, not one from magic. But why do you think I didn't give you the details? It is the only place for me to purchase what I need for our grand entrance in January." Kaiba took Krista's hand and the two stood in the doorway looking towards the endless line of tents selling anything from flutes for snake charming to flying carpets.

As Krista looked around, she noticed that it seemed that there was a guy selling Wolfsbane Potion which suggested that the Egyptian Wizarding community wasn't so closed minded towards werewolves which gave her a great idea to run by Seto later. "What are you planning?" Krista asked.

"If I tell you everything now, then I can't give you more surprises." Kaiba replied in his most arrogant tone.

"Okay let's go shopping for whatever it is you need." Krista gave Seto a quick kiss before saying. "Thanks for trying to show me a good time."

"Of course. You may be a bit stressed right now, but I know you too well. You have come love using magic even when it is frustrating you." Kaiba said.

"You read me like a book, my lover." Krista replied. As the two entered the bazaar, the door magically closed behind them.

Within seconds of the door closing, a man dressed in a white robe with a white turban approached them. "Welcome to Zobar's Bazaar! If you are in need of a guide this beautiful day, I'm your man. Only two Galleons for the grand tour and for four I'll tell you where the belly dancers are." The man then gestured to Krista. "And with a figure like yours lovely lady, I'm sure they would hire you in a second."

"We don't need a tour guide. We are just here to do some shopping." Kaiba griped.

As the man turned and walked away Krista whispered. "High Priest that wasn't nice."

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "He was annoying me."

Krista snickered at Seto antics. "You may have the rest of the world fooled, but you can't fool me. I know you too well."

Kaiba laughed as he uncrossed his arms placing one around Krista's waist. "Okay I admit it. I just wanted to be alone with you and didn't want to deal with a tour guide. Although I wouldn't have minded seeing you belly dance."

"How about I give you a private dance later, where clothing is optional." Krista whispered seductively in Seto's right ear.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at his wife. "I'm going to hold you to that."

The two lovers continued to stroll down the streets of Zobar's Bazaar when they approached a tent selling headdresses. "Seto, I just had a brilliant thought. I think it might be fun to buy the princess that Professor Trelawney predicted a headdress, I'll give it to her the day she is born."

"If it turns out to be Atem and Hermione's baby you know the Pharaoh will have a field day, but let's do it anyway." Kaiba said.

Krista looked into Seto's eyes and couldn't shake a gut feeling that washed over here. "Did you actually bet on them, even though Atem threatened to Shadow Game anyone who did?" She asked.

"Yes I did." The CEO sneered. "I put up 1000 pounds on the royal couple. Bakura even gave me two to one odds since I was gutsy enough to defy the Pharaoh."

Krista shook her head in disbelief. "You should have told me before you bet, I would have been able to get you higher odds."

"Why do you say that?" Kaiba inquired.

"Hermione has a ParaGard. She got it right after the tournament." Krista replied.

"Ra damn it," cursed the CEO. "A copper IUD has a 99% effective rate at preventing pregnancy. I could have gotten closer to ten to one odds instead of just two to one."

Krista started laughing at Seto's antics. "I can only assume she did it because she didn't want a hormonal form of pregnancy prevention but wanted one that was very effective and convenient so she didn't have to continue with over the counter forms of prevention. Since it is easy to forget those and end up with an unexpected pregnancy." Krista reasoned.

"That is true. I can honestly say if you weren't on the Pill that we wouldn't remember each and every time. After we decided to be an official couple we quit worrying about using condoms." Kaiba stated.

"I agree we wouldn't remember. I'm actually surprised that Draco and Ginny always remember given the fact that she is on the Pill as well, but I guess when you have her family's fertility rate being over careful isn't that bad of an idea." Krista added.

"When did Hermione tell you about her IUD?" The CEO asked.

Krista bit her lower lip as she was hit with a tad bit of guilt. "She didn't. I had to invade her privacy with the use of my Necklace before her first lesson with me." Krista confessed.

Kaiba did a double take from Krista declaration. "Why did you invade her privacy like that?" He asked.

"I told you before I have a theory that you would to try to disprove or just accuse me of being paranoid. But since I trust that my theory is accurate, I needed an answer before I caused an issue that would come to bite everyone in the ass. And my intuitions told me if I asked Hermione outright she wouldn't tell me so I improvised." Krista explained.

Kaiba spent a few moments going over Krista explanation before just shaking it off. "I know there is something I'm missing in all that, but right now I don't have the time to decipher your overly cryptic clues."

Krista looked up at Seto and started batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "But you love it when I use overly cryptic clues since we both have high intelligence it makes conversation more stimulating."

Kaiba leaned down and gave Krista a kiss before saying. "Indeed it does."

Krista spent a several minutes browsing the headdress when one caught her eye. She held it up to Seto. "This one is a perfect replica of one that might have been worn by Cleopatra. And what girl wouldn't want to be Cleopatra for the day?" Seto nodded his head in approval before handing the witch behind the table the money for the headdress. Krista slipped her purchase into her cocktail purse before they two continued to walk further down the bazaar.

While they were approaching the tent that Seto wanted to go to Krista's phone beeped. "I wonder who is contacting me?" She asked as she pulled out her phone. She quickly read her message. "It is from Harry he says that my father is getting fed up with his family's house elf. An elf named Kreacher and wants some suggestions." Krista quickly sent her response before pocketing her phone.

"I take it you told your father if the house elf is that annoying to just set it free." Kaiba said.

"Harry mentioned that my father fears that Kreacher will tip off Voldemort if freed so I gave Harry a different suggestion." Krista explained.

"I can only image what you came up with. And since I taught you everything you know. I'm going to wager a guess that it was some kind of order that is free of any loopholes." Kaiba said arrogantly.

Krista winked at Seto. "Of course."

The two lovers had just approached a tent selling the items that Kaiba wanted when Krista's phone beeped again. After reading the message Krista's body langue showed a combination of fear and anger as she sent several texts hoping to get some answers.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked. This time notable concern was in his voice.

"Trouble," replied Krista. "Harry just informed me that Ollivander's shop shut down in July and he thinks that it wasn't voluntary even though the Ministry says it was."

"And you are upset because if it was something to do with the Death Eaters both Sensei and Draco haven't said anything." Seto reasoned.

"Either they don't know details are they can't say anything either way I needed to know and after we buy..." Krista paused from her rant when she noticed what was being sold at the tent they were at. She just stared at Seto for several moments with a surprised look on her face. Of all the things for Seto to want to buy this wasn't one she would have thought of. She shook off her shock before continuing. "I can't believe you want one of those."

"Actually I need two one for me and one for you. That is essential to pulling off my grand entrance in January. I'll fill you in on details later." Kaiba promised. Before he chose two items that he felt were perfect.

"It is a very good thing my cocktail purse has an Undetectable Extension Charm cast on it. I would hate to see you try to come up with an excuse to explain why you were carrying those into the hotel."

"Imzadi, I take offence that you would think my intellect and very cunning nature wouldn't be able to think of a buyable lie to the morons at the front desk." Seto teased as he paid for the items he wanted and then handed them to Krista to put into her cocktail purse.

"I think we are done." Kaiba declared.

"We aren't. I need to find out where wands are sold in this bazaar." Krista said.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"Call it a hutch, but with Ollivander's shop closed down it is possible that a first year student had to buy a wand here." Krista stated.

"What does that have to do with you?" Krista asked.

"Lover, I'm surprised you have to ask. The Court determined that since Shadow Magic wasn't sealed away that more wielders will show up. I have a theory that if a wielder shows up that they just might get some wizard training prior to knowing they are wielders similar to Hermione and I also have a theory that their wand will come from Egypt so I'm going to ask the wand maker in this bazaar about any possible sales to any English Magicians that started Hogwarts this year." Krista explained as if it were the most obvious of reasons.

"What about every other one that could possibly show up in the world?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll attempt to search for them after the war. I won't pull someone from another school or area until Voldemort is vanquished." Krista said.

"Also others that show up just might be obvious when a tournament happens or after Project DA is a reality and not an idea on paper. Since most wielders tend to have a connection to Duel Monsters and England seems to so far be the only country that duel monsters hasn't taken off in."

"I'm sure you are already working on a plan to help rectify that." Krista stated.

"I'll deal with trying to increase my sales of duel disks in England at later date." The High Priest stated. "Although, your wand theory is farfetched it is worth a try."

"Seto I have to do something given I'm bound by my birthright. If I find out about a possible wielder, I'm not going to approach them until next year anyway since then that is when I'm an official teacher at Hogwarts and can keep suspicions and fears to a minimal. . And after Voldemort is vanquished, I've decided that training my apprentices will be done at Hogwarts. It is protected and off the media's radar. Also Mokie wants to remain there even after the war until he graduates." Krista explained.

"You've given this a lot of thought." Kaiba stated.

"I have. But don't think for a moment that I won't be able to teach, run my organization, and be your assistant." Krista teased.

"I take it you will just Shadow Portal directly to my office when you don't have class to allow me to bend you over my desk." The CEO replied.

"That's my plan," said Krista. "But I have to wait until the end of the war and see if I can get Shadow Magic added to the curriculum as an elective for all third year wielders."

"Between you, your cousin, Sensei and me, I'm sure we'll find a way." Kaiba said.

"That's why I'm not worried." Krista replied.

"Although elective would be the wrong word since it would be mandatory for a wielder and someone not a wielder wouldn't ever want to take your class." Kaiba added.

Krista dramatically placed her hand over her heart. "Ah now that hurt." She teased.

Krista and Kaiba continued to walk around the bazaar for the next hour. Finally, they found the wand maker's tent. They approached the table to find themselves facing an old wizard. "Welcome to Ali Baba's Wands. What can I do for you two today?" The wizard asked.

"I have some questions for you regarding wand sales." Krista explained. "My first is do you have a policy on not telling details of your sales?"

"Only if a customer asks me not to reveal details. But I've never had one ask me not to do that. I like to brag about the types of wands I sell." The wizard explained.

Krista grinned she knew this guy would be easy to deal with. "This is going to seem odd but I need to know if you have had any English customers this year. More importantly one that would have been starting Hogwarts this year."

"Interesting that you should ask me that. In August, a young wizard came by with his daughter. The little girl mentioned that she was starting her witch's training at Hogwarts and that she and her father were from Britain." The wand maker explained.

"Can you give tell me anything about the witch in question maybe a name." Krista asked.

The wizard paused for several moments. He started scratching his head before he spoke. "I don't remember her mentioning her name. Which I did find odd. She did mention she had a muggle mom and how she was excited about starting school."

"Since you don't have a name, I need a physical description of her with any kind of identifying features such as piercings, tattoos, or scares. I would also like to know the details for the wand that chose her." Krista said.

The old wizard crinkled his nose. He obviously was trying hard to remember several details. "She had blonde hair, a pair of earrings that looked like ladybugs, and her wand was 11 inches made from Mulberry and had the feather from the wing of a Griffin."

"Thank you. You have been most helpful." Krista stated.

"Anytime, now may I ask you a question?" The wizard asked.

"I guess that is only fair." Krista replied.

"Your eyes remind me of a sorceress who I met almost twenty years ago. She practiced ancient Egyptian magic. She came to me to have help casting a spell on her infant child. She wanted to know how to hide the child's wizard magic from being traced. She said she wanted to train her daughter at home and never be bothered with a school approaching her. She said her name was Zelentina do you know her?"

"_This man met my mother?_" Krista asked telepathically.

"_Well that answer the question I've had since we found out Sirius was your father on how your wizard magic was never traceable. You mother had a spell cast that blocked your wizard magic and only allowed your shadow magic to be dominate._" Kaiba replied.

"_This guy wants an answer what should I say?_" Krista asked.

"_Royal Sorceress that is obvious you lie. We don't know this guy and I don't want to have the members of the Egyptian Magical community to be pulled into the war that is consuming the English Community_. _We have enough to deal with without adding more problems._" Kaiba ordered.

Krista couldn't believe that Seto thought she didn't know she had to lie. She knew that, she just wanted a suggestion on a good lie. But since Seto seemed to not pick up on that, she said the first lie that came to her mind. "Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell."

The old man sighed. "Too bad, it you ever meet her ask her to let me know if it was a success."

"If I ever meet her, I'll give her the message." Krista said. She inwardly promised herself when Voldemort was destroyed she would send word to this wizard that the spell had been a success.

Kaiba and Krista bid the wand maker a good afternoon before turning to leave. As the two were strolling toward the exit, Krista phone beeped.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to notice it was a text from Draco. The first line of the text sent chills down her spine as she read. _He knows_. The rest of the message explained exactly what Draco meant. When Krista was done reading the text she handed her phone to Seto.

Seto quickly read it and could understand why this text caused his wife's body language to show such fear. He knew that the two of them needed to come up with a plan and quickly. When they had exited Zobar's Bazaar, Seto conjured a Shadow Portal taking them to the alley outside their hotel so that they could figure out what to do with their newest information.

* * *

Please Review


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 44

Harry, Hermione and Atem were busy unloading their belongings from the train. They continued to browse the crowd looking for Sirius. After scanning the platform for what seemed like an eternity. Harry spotted his godfather. "There he is!" Harry said as he pointed to the far end of the platform.

Hermione was still scanning the area. "Looks like my folks couldn't get someone to let them through so they will be waiting for me on the other side of the barrier."

"I just hope your father is not so drilling this time. I can't believe the third degree he gave me when we went to visit them after the tournament last summer." Atem stated.

Hermione gave Atem a reassuring kiss before speaking. "What did you expect my love? I have always been a daddy's girl and now you are in my life. My father thinks you are trying to replace him in my heart."

"That is the one area of modern thinking that I don't understand. Most likely since I was raised in a time when if the Pharaoh of Egypt wanted your daughter it was considered one of the highest honors for the girls' family." Atem explained.

Hermione smiled. She always found it cute when Atem would rant. "My parents don't know that you an ancient pharaoh or that I'm a reincarnate. I quit telling them about certain magical things when I realized it would put them in danger."

Atem put his arm around Hermione's waist. He knew that she concerned for her parents wellbeing and wanted to communicate to her that he was there for her. "So are you going through with your plan?"

Hermione let out a sigh as a few tears started to fall down her cheek. "Unfortunately I don't have a choice. They know too much about Harry and that puts them in danger."

Atem used his hand to wipe away Hermione's tears. "When the war is over I'm sure they'll understand why you did it."

"I'm sure they will." Hermione said. She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face to regain some control over her emotions. "But for now, I just want to enjoy the last Christmas break I'll be spending with them for a while."

Atem turned to face Harry. "So Harry, will we see you next week for Tea's opening night?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Serenity is going to be there." Harry replied.

"See you in a week then." Hermione said before giving her friend a hug good bye. She then took Atem's hand in hers and exited Platform 9 and ¾.

Harry walked over to Sirius dragging his trunk behind him. "Hello, Sirius."

Sirius gave Harry a hug before saying. "Harry I've been waiting for you. You know the last time I was here I was when I saw you off to school last year."

"It is good to see you." Harry stated.

Sirius was excited to see Harry, but he did have a concern on his mind. He was hoping this wouldn't be a bad conversation. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could. "Now what is this I hear about you having a fight with my daughter using lighting?"

Harry snickered. "Sirius I can't tell you everything but I have been told I can tell you it was staged."

Sirius let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as relief washed over his body. "So neither of you actually got hurt."

Harry shook his head. "No. However in the past Krista was shocked with electricity during underground duels."

"Is this just something you two did to annoy Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"Something like that." Harry replied.

"Good because I was really hoping I wouldn't have to choose between my godson and my daughter." Sirius stated.

"Just don't tell anyone the truth." Harry said.

"I won't." Sirius said. "Now Harry we'll be heading to my place by way of side along apparation."

Harry groaned. "Ugh, I really don't like that form of traveling, but okay. But first, I need to make a stop at Gringotts. I need to make a withdrawal then I need to exchange some Galleons into Pounds so that I can have some Pounds to exchange in to US dollars when I meet up with my friends next week for Tea's show. I want to be able to buy some souvenirs."

"That isn't a problem." Sirius said. "However we should get your trunk to my place before we leave." Sirius explained. "Kreacher!"

There was a tiny pop and soon Harry found himself staring at the old house elf. Kreacher took one look at Harry, and then started to mumble under his breath. "If it isn't Harry Potter the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, a friend to Mudbloods and Blood Traitors alike."

"Kreacher that is enough!" Sirius demanded. "Now take Harry's trunk to my house, put it in his room. You are not to open his trunk, take anything out of it, or damage it in any way."

Kreacher spent a few moments trying to figure out if Sirius had left any kind of loophole in his orders. When he couldn't find one he just stated. "Of course Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black. Even if his master is the one who broke my mistress' heart." Kreacher gabbed Harry's trunk and left the platform with a pop

Once Kreacher was gone, Harry looked over at his godfather. "You are lucky Hermione is already gone, she would have gotten up on her soap box and demanded you set him free."

"I can't set him free he knows too much about the Order and he most likely would find a way to tip off Voldemort." Sirius explained.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Hermione heard you say that the summer before our fifth year. I'm sure she remembers the lectures."

"I just don't know what to do with Kreacher, he drives me crazy," confessed Sirius. "He reminds me of the reasons I ran away from home."

"So what happens if he out lives you." Harry asked.

"He would go to the nearest Black family member, meaning Krista." Sirius replied.

Harry started laughing at the idea of what the Royal Sorceress would do if all of a sudden Kreacher came into her possession. It took Harry several moments regain control of his laughter so that he could speak. "That would make her day. The only house elf she has ever had contact with is Dobby."

"I just wish I knew what to do with him," said Sirius. "Kreacher keeps stealing back and hiding stuff that I keep throwing out. Last week he was cradling a picture of Bellatrix like it was a baby."

Harry pulled out his cell phone and started to send a text on it. "I think I'll see if Krista has a suggestion." When Harry got a response to his message, he said. "Krista says if you won't free him than demand he go work in the kitchens at Hogwarts that way there can be several people and house elves to keep an eye on him. She also says to close loopholes to his orders by being commanded to stay on Hogwarts grounds until the end of the war, unless ordered to leave grounds by a member of the Black family to run an errand then after the errand he must return to Hogwarts. She also says to demand that he doesn't clean our dorm since Hermione is on this kick to free all the Hogwarts house elves by hiding clothes for them in unsuspecting places in our dorm.

Sirius got wide eyed at the idea of Hermione hiding clothes. "Hermione is doing that?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Yeah although no one has had the heart to tell her that the only elf to clean our dorm is Dobby. Since the other elves refuse to do it, they find the clothes insulting. She thinks that all the elves want to be free and that is why the clothes are gone. Krista also suggested that once Voldemort is vanquished free Kreacher since he could no long betray you to the enemy."

"Krista's suggestion is a very clever idea." Sirius commented.

"Krista has been known to have a few." Harry replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sirius snickered. "The more I get to know my daughter the more she reminds me of Zelentina. Your vault is right next to mine so we should be in and out in no time." Sirius said. "Now Harry take my arm." Harry took Sirius' arm and the two disapparated off platform 9 and ¾ with a pop. They instantly found themselves standing outside the wall to Diagon Alley. Sirius took out his wand. He then tapped the correct bricks to gain access to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Sirius stated to walk down the streets towards Gringotts. "Sirius, I can't believe how many shops have closed down. When I was here in June, it wasn't this abandoned.

"I know. The Order is concerned it seems that about mid July Ollivander's closed up most first years this year had to go elsewhere to get their wands." Sirius explained. "Most I suspect went to Gregorovitch."

Harry started scratching his head. "That name rings a bell." Harry thought for a several minutes. Harry snapped his fingers when his memory finally clicked. "Oh now I remember he made Victor Krum's wand. Ollivander mentioned it during the weighing of our wands right before the Triwizard Tournament."

"Gregorovitch has a decent reputation as a wand maker." Sirius stated.

As Harry and his godfather continued their walk towards Gringotts, Harry asked. "Does the Order know if it Ollivander's was a voluntary or an involuntary closing?"

"The only thing we know so far is that the Minister is claiming it is a voluntary closing." Sirius replied.

This news made Harry nervous so he sent some texts in hopes of clearing up some questions. "The ministry's claim doesn't surprise me. They are so clueless and don't want to tell people they have no control over Voldemort and his Death Eaters that they are coming up with more and more preposterous stories to give the illusion that the Minister is doing a good job." When Harry got a response beep, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry put his phone away while he spoke. "Just a text from Krista, telling me I may end up having an unwanted visitor over the Holiday. She also says some people have some serious explaining to do. Her gut agrees with mine that it wasn't voluntary and she can't understand why she is only finding out about this now."

Sirius looked at Harry. As he was observing his godson's behavior, he came to the conclusion that Harry wasn't telling him everything. "Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than that."

"Because there is, but there are a few things that she should tell you personally. Since they are her stories to tell, not mine." Harry explained.

"Looks like I need to have a chat with my daughter." Sirius stated.

"I'm sure she would love to see you sometime this holiday vacation." Harry said. "We are all going to New York next week. I'm sure you can join us."

Sirius smiled at the idea of spending sometime in New York with his daughter and his godson. "I'll send her a text arranging a time to meet up with her when we get back to my place, but for now let's just go get some money so you can make your exchange and I can buy some Christmas presents."

Harry nodded. "I would like to stop by Fred and George's joke shop. I haven't see them in a while."

Sirius and Harry entered the front doors of Gringotts to do their banking. The two wizards were in and out of the bank within a half an hour. After they were finishing with their banking business, they started to stroll down the streets towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

As the two entered the joke shop Harry couldn't help but wonder how Fred and George were doing so good at their business when over half of the alley was shut down. Harry went around the store grabbing several joke items he thought would be fun to have. When he was done, he walked over to George.

George was standing on the top of a tall later, busy stocking the shelves when Harry walked up to him. "Hey, George, it has been a while." Harry said.

"Harry, it is good to see you." George said as he climbed off a ladder.

Harry held out the items he wanted. "How much for all of this?" Harry asked.

Harry was busy pulling out his money when Fred walked up to Harry. Fred waved his hand refusing the money. "Harry put your money away. It is no good here." Fred said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

George joined the others and said. "Fred and I agreed that you will never pay for anything in our store."

"You gave us our start up loan and we never forgot that." Fred added.

Harry was flabbergasted. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to make money off his purchase. "Okay, but how do you expect to make money if you give me free stuff."

"People need a laugh these days, so we are fine without your money." George said.

"Now just put your stuff in your pockets. It is on the house." Fred added.

Harry reluctantly put his items and money away. He couldn't help but feel a tad guilty that the twins were refusing to let him pay for his stuff.

George noticed that Harry seemed a tad uneasy, but he and Fred wouldn't change their minds about Harry getting stuff for free, so he changed the subject instead."Harry, how is Ginny doing? Mum told us about her engagement."

"She is fine, and it isn't just an engagement..." Harry started.

"But a Betrothal Bond. So we heard." Fred interrupted.

"Tell her we expect to be invited to the wedding." George stated.

"Just because mum and dad have a problem with her choice, we still want to be there for our baby sister." Fred added.

"I'll let her know." Harry promised. "But why not just send her an owl?"

"Ginny told us to quit sending her owls something about being afraid of them being intercepted." George replied.

Harry nodded as realization sunk in. "Then do yourselves a favor and go to the Kaiba Corp building in London. Ask the front desk for Odion who will take you to Lupin. Lupin then will be able to sell you cell phones that work in magical environments so you keep in contact with Ginny."

"But we don't know how to use a cell phone telephone." Fred said.

Harry snickered. "It is just called a cell phone and they are really easy to use. Kaiba even created instruction booklets to give to anyone in the wizarding community who purchases a magically adapted cell phone. He titled it _Cell Phones for Dummies_."

"Kaiba started selling muggle electronics that are adapted for magical environments as part of his company?" George asked.

He figured that the wizarding community needs to embrace technology and that letting those who wish to have a phone or a laptop can. Lupin is the head of the department. But you need to make sure that no one knows you are wizards when you show up. Kaiba doesn't want knowledge of magic to hit the muggle presses." Harry explained.

"That is a given, after all it is the law." Fred stipulated.

"The whole Statue of Secrecy thing." George added.

"What does he charge?" Fred asked.

"If I remember correctly, the price for cell phones is 300 Pounds. So make sure to exchange some Galleons for Pounds before showing up. Kaiba hates wizard money." Harry explained.

George's face broke out in a huge grin as he was hit with a great idea. "And a laptop?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at his twin and asked. "Why do we need a laptop?"

"Inventory counts would be easier I think." George stated.

Fred patted George on the back to congratulate him on his great idea. "Good idea, George."

"Do you even know how to use one?" Harry asked.

"I bet there is an instruction booklet with them too." Fred stated.

"There probably is and you would have to ask Kaiba the price of the laptops since I don't know it, I haven't bothered to buy one. I only know the price of the phones since I overheard Kaiba a few weeks ago talking to Lupin on the phone, telling Lupin that is the price and there are no exceptions." Harry explained.

George gave Harry a thumbs up. "Thanks for the tips Harry. But it looks like we have some more customers so we need to get back to work."

Harry waved goodbye to his two friends. "See you two later."

Harry and Sirius left Fred and Georges joke shop and headed towards a jewelry store. Sirius told Harry that he wanted to get Krista a new pair of earrings for Christmas and hoped he could find a pair she would like.

After frantically searching the jewelry store, Sirius found a pair of earrings he thought would be perfect for his daughter. When he was done with his shopping at the jewelry store, he and Harry left Diagon Alley.

Once outside the alley, Harry once again took Sirius' arm. The two wizards instantly found themselves standing outside the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Sirius, is the Order still using your house as headquarters?"

"The few meetings we've had have been here. But since Dumbledore keeps traveling and not telling people where he goes, they tend to be sporadic and unscheduled." Sirius said.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staying here?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No they are currently at home dealing with their son Ron. The last few weeks having him run around their house in the buff has taken a toll on Mrs. Weasley. She can't seem to understand why he just doesn't snap out of it. Dumbledore and Snape both tried to explain that come the 22nd of December he'll be back to normal. But for some reason Mrs. Weasley doesn't seem to have the patience to wait. But they said they may stop by sometime during the Holiday break to see you. Mrs. Weasley thinks you might be able to talk some sense into Ginny."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that Mrs. Weasley still thinks I have any influence on Ginny. I'm sure Dumbledore mentioned that she announced in front of the whole school that no matter what I could dig up against Draco she would stick by his side."

"He did." Sirius said. "She just thinks that the fall out of best friend with Ron and your tiff as she called it with Ginny is just an equivalent of a form of sibling rivalry and everything will work itself out. Since she still thinks of you as being a member of her family."

"I have no problem with Mrs. Weasley; I think she is a nice lady. She just has chosen to be loyal to Dumbledore and I don't trust Dumbledore." Harry said.

"I don't trust him either but at least he wants to see Voldemort dead. So I tolerate him showing up and allow him to use my home as headquarters." Sirius stated.

"As far as Ron and I being best friends again hell would freeze over first!" Harry hollered. "Ginny and I are on speaking terms but can't let people know so that one will work itself out as Mrs. Weasley put it."

"I just wish Dumbledore would tell my daughter the address so she could visit my home sometime," confessed Sirius. "Since he is Secret Keeper for the order he is the only one who can."

Harry wanted to reassure his godfather but knew he couldn't tell him everything. He had remembered that Hermione had mentioned that once Dumbledore is dead anyone who was given the address for the Order's headquarters would be able to tell others. Both he and Hermione had already agreed to tell the others upon Dumbledore's death. "I'm sure there will come a time when she can come visit anytime she wants."

"Thanks." Sirius said.

Sirius and Harry entered the front door of number twelve Grimwald place to hear a loud ruckus coming from the kitchen. The two wizards walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher beating himself over the head with a fireplace poker.

"Bad Kreacher failed!" Kreacher was saying as he continued to hit himself over the head with the poker.

Harry quickly ran over to Kreacher and yanked the poker out of the elf's hand. He had enough experience with Dobby to know that Kreacher was punishing himself for something.

Sirius ran over to Kreacher and started yelling. "Kreacher what did you do? Did you mess with Harry's trunk?"

"Kreacher didn't fail in your order." The elf stated.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher will only say you were robbed." The elf replied.

Sirius was fed up and felt like yanking his hair out. He decided to use his daughter suggestion for dealing with the elf. "Kreacher I've had enough of your ways. You are hereby ordered to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts. You are forbidden to speak, write, use gestures, or any form of communication to anyone other than myself, Harry Potter, Krista Kaiba, or Draco Malfoy. You are forbidden to clean the dorm or the rooms in Harry and Krista's dorm. You are ordered to stay on Hogwarts grounds unless you are ordered to do an errand by Krista or Draco and after you have completed your errand you are ordered to return to Hogwarts. They are both members of the Black family and therefore you will obey any order they give you unless it contradicts this order."

Kreacher was frantically trying to find a loophole in Sirius' order. When he couldn't' find one, he left headquarters with a pop.

"Why did you add my name to Kreacher's orders?" Harry asked.

"You are my godson and my gut feeling says it might be necessary for Kreacher to talk to you." Sirius explained.

"Do you really think you were robbed?" Harry asked.

"If I was nothing I care about is gone." Sirius said.

Harry nodded his head. "Sirius if you don't mind I'm going to turn in. It has been a long day and I have a few things I need to do before falling asleep for the night."

Sirius gave Harry a hug before he said. "Tell Serenity hi for me."

A blush started to creep across Harry's cheeks as he asked. "What makes you think I'm going to contact Serenity?"

Sirius gave Harry a wink. "Because I was in love with a pretty girl one time too."

Harry snickered at his godfather's antics. He bid Sirius a good evening before heading up the stairs to turn in for the night. He knew he had several things to take care of. And even though Serenity was on the agenda she wasn't the only one he needed to contact. Harry's intuitions were telling him that the shutting down of Ollivander's was going to cause this holiday break to be filled with him trying to figure out what really happened to the wand maker.

* * *

Please Review


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 45

Draco and Ginny were busy unpacking their trunks in Draco's room at Malfoy Manor. Ginny was levitating a pair of green pumps onto a top shelf in Draco's closet when she said. "I can't believe how fast first term went by."

Draco waved his wand to magically fold several of his robes into his dresser. "I know between my classes and trying to fix that damn vanishing cabinet the time just flew by."

Ginny waved her wand over her trunk and muttered an incantation that magically flew all her school robes into the closet. "Tell me about it. My classes this year are brutal."

"Welcome to your OWL year." Malfoy sneered.

The two continued to unpack when their work was interrupted by Draco's phone beeping. "I wonder who is texting you." Ginny said.

Draco pulled his phone out of the pocket of his robe. "It's Krista she says she was just informed that Ollivander's shop closed down in July."

Ginny did a double take before responding. "Then how did all the first years get wands. I highly doubt everyone did their shopping before July."

"Ginevra, there are other wand makers." Draco said. "Ollivander in most wizards' opinion is just the best."

Ginny couldn't help the feelings of fear that were washing over her body. "Is there something you can't tell me?" She asked.

Draco shook his head. "No since I don't know what happened to him. But Krista thinks Death Eaters were involved."

"And what do you think?" Ginny asked.

"I think she is probably right, but I'm not sure why the Dark Lord kept this from me." Draco replied with notable concern in his voice.

Ginny could hear the concern in Draco's voice and wanted to let him know that she was there for him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Perhaps the Dark Lord felt it was better not to distract you from your current missions."

Draco smiled and lifted Ginny's left hand giving it a kiss. "That seems logical but what about Professor Snape. If Krista is contacting me, Snape hasn't said anything either."

"Perhaps the Dark Lord figured this is something that he didn't need to bother Professor Snape with." Ginny suggested.

Draco let out an audible sigh from frustration. "Whatever his motivation was I'm sure I'll find out sometime later today. The Dark Lord mentioned at our last meeting that he wanted another meeting later today and ordered me to summon him when I was ready."

Ginny walked around to face Draco. She took his hands in hers and led him over to the bed to sit down. "So what exactly has been going on in the meetings you've been summoned to?" She asked while she started to rub Draco's shoulders.

Draco could feel his tension being released as Ginny continued to massage his shoulder. He had to hand it to her she sure knew how to make his body feel less tense. "Most were just informal orders to everyone and the Dark Lord complaining that Zankoo losing his touch for Location Spells."

"Where is Zankoo now?" Ginny asked.

"Last I heard Zankoo was still following leads in America for Krista's whereabouts since he is still under the impression that Krista is a Muggle and not a witch." Draco replied.

"She prefers being called a sorceress." Ginny pointed out.

"I know that I just like the term witch better." Malfoy sneered.

Ginny slid over to Draco's side and placed her head on his shoulder. "Not that I'm not grateful he hasn't found Krista, but it is puzzling on how he can't just seem to cast a Lactation Spell to find her. She isn't always on Hogwarts grounds. Odds are Zankoo isn't only casting a Location Spell when she is at school. They shouldn't all be being blocked."

Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny waist to pull her in closer to him. "That has been puzzling Krista as well. She said that she has no idea what is causing his Location Spells to be blocked. She said that Morrison found her without any problems. She told me she fears if he doesn't find her soon, he is going to take his anger out on an unsuspecting victim."

Ginny's body began to tense up as fear started to build up inside her. "I never want to cross paths with that guy."

Draco sensing Ginny fear gave her a reassuring kiss. "I understand your fear, but you don't need to fear anything. As the future Lady Malfoy you are off limits. But it won't stop me from trying to make sure you don't cross his path. Which means today you are going shopping with mum. You need some witch's robes that are school ones to wear while you are here."

"You expect him to show up here for the next Death Eater meeting don't you?" Ginny said.

"At the last one, the Dark Lord mentioned he was going to order Zankoo to show up to explain himself." Draco replied.

"Even though Krista never has given details to anyone, with the exception of maybe Kaiba, I can only imagine what she went through." Ginny said.

"Zankoo put her through hell." Draco stated.

Ginny looked up at Draco and said. "She gave you the details."

"I saw what Aunt Bella was going through; remember Krista's Penalty Game for Aunt Bella was to relieve her abuse at Zankoo's hand." Draco said.

"I didn't forget about that, but it still makes me wonder how Krista overcame so much to become who she is." Ginny confessed.

"She is a strong woman and even though Zankoo thought he broke her, she eventually overcame her traumatic past." Draco explained.

"I bet Zankoo will piss his pants when he finally realizes that Krista is a sorceress and not a Muggle." Ginny stated.

"I'm sure will." Draco said.

Draco leaned over and started to give Ginny a kiss, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in the door is unlocked."

Narcissa entered the room. When she saw the two sitting on the bed she started to blush slightly from embarrassment. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Draco noticed the reddening in his mom's face and said. "Not at all mum, we were just finishing unpacking."

Narcissa nodded. "I've got some tea ready for when you want some."

"We'll be right down." Draco stood to his feet and held out his had to Ginny. Ginny smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Draco's. "Oh and mum do you have plans for later this afternoon?"

"No why?" Narcissa asked.

"Ginevra needs to do some shopping. She needs some new witch's robes that are worthy of the lady of a Malfoy. I was hoping you would accompany her." Draco explained.

"I can do that, I'm surprised she didn't bring any with her." Narcissa stated.

"Currently she only has her school robes, since I burned all her second hand ones her parents bought her, as they were unacceptable for a Lady Malfoy. And last summer when she stayed with me at Kaiba Manor she wore clothes that were Japanese in style not English." Draco said.

"Ginevra, how about we leave after tea?" Narcissa suggested. "We'll go to _Twilfit & Tatting's_ that shop sells the best witch's robes in the latest witch's fashions."

Ginny got wide eyed. "I've never been in that shop. Let alone purchased a robe there."

"You wouldn't have, your parents never would have been able to afford anything sold in that store." Narcissa said.

Ginny's face started to blush. "I see."

Narcissa snickered. "Still a bit embarrassed that my son can afford the best and wants you to have the best I see."

"Sorry, I meant no offence by my discomfort." Ginny said.

"I took none, now that you are done unpacking let's go have some tea." Narcissa suggested.

The three headed out of Draco's room and towards the living room to enjoy a cup of tea. As soon as they were finished with their tea, Narcissa and Ginny headed out for an afternoon of shopping. Draco watched as the emerald flames engulfed his mother and lady taking them away from Malfoy Manor and to their destination.

Draco knew it was time to get his dining room in order for the meeting. He waved his wand to clear off the table. He then pulled up his left sleeve. He took a few minutes to glare at the Dark Mark that was branded on his arm.

Draco could feel his anger and hatred toward Voldemort filling his veins as he continued to look at his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to repress his emotions. When he opened his eyes he pressed his wand to his forearm to summon Voldemort to get the inevitable underway.

As soon as Draco's wand made contact with his mark, his arm started to burn. Even though he knew the burning would end soon, he couldn't help but flinch in pain. Within a few moments the burning ended and Draco found himself face to face with Voldemort.

"Good afternoon, Draco." Voldemort sneered.

"Afternoon, my Lord. As ordered I have summoned you as soon as I finished unpacking." Draco stated.

Voldemort look around the dining room to notice it was empty. "Where is Ginevra?"

Draco inwardly smirked. After a year of fooling the Dark Lord this was second nature to him. "I ordered her to go shopping for new robes. The ones she had were unbecoming of a Lady Malfoy."

"I assume she has been too busy with her studies for recreations like shopping." Voldemort inquired.

"That is correct, my Lord." Draco said. "Her OWL year is bombarded with lots of studying."

"I remember that all too well." Voldemort stated. "Now if you will take your seat, I'll summon my other Death Eaters and we'll get this meeting underway."

"Of course, my Lord." Draco walked over to his chair to wait for the arrival of the other Death Eaters. As Draco watched Voldemort raise his wand to his forearm he could shake the gut feeling that this meeting was going to cause trouble.

Voldemort took his seat at the head of the table while he waited patiently for his Death Eaters to arrive. The first to arrive was Rodolphus. "Ah Rodolphus tell me how is your house guest?" Voldemort asked.

Rodolphus sat down in his designated seat as he spoke. "As you already know my Lord, I successfully snapped his wand. I also have him chained up in my basement and have dosed him up with a power binding potion."

"Has he been talkative?" Voldemort inquired.

Rodolphus shook his head. "No, my Lord. I think he needs some more persuasion."

"I think I'll torture myself to get the answers I seek." Voldemort sneered.

"Of course, my Lord." Rodolphus replied.

Draco was sure he knew now who his uncle's prisoner was but figured he better verify his intuitions. "My Lord, who has my uncle so skillfully imprisoned?"

Voldemort thought for several moments before speaking. "You have proven yourself worthy so I'll let you know that last July I had your uncle kidnap Ollivander the wand maker. He holds answers to questions I need answered before I face Potter again."

Draco inwardly cursed as his intuitions were verified. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why the Dark Lord had kidnapped the wand maker. He hoped that maybe if he could convince the dark lord to relocate Ollivander then perhaps he would be able to get to the bottom of this before the end of Christmas break. "You know my Lord if you wanted to hold someone captive you could have used my home. The dungeon in this Manor has the best charms cast on it to prevent escaping."

Knowing that Draco was just trying to prove his loyalty and the fact that the previous issue was never discussed with him, Voldemort decided to fill in his youngest Death Eater. "After the blunder caused by your father last year with that man Pegasus actually escaping before I got answers. I wanted to play on the side of caution."

Draco had to suppress the sudden shock that hit him like a ton of bricks. He had no idea that his father was the one who was ordered to kidnap Pegasus and hold him prisoner. However that did clear up his questions on how Snape was able to set him free. "I understand my Lord." Draco replied.

"While we are waiting for the others Draco, how is the cabinet coming along?" Voldemort asked.

Draco had to stifle his impulsive urge to roll his eyes at Voldemort. "As I wrote to you last week, I've successfully gotten transportation between both cabinets to work. However, when I tested the travel safety, it ended in the death of several rats. The Queen of the Underground and the Kaiba the CEO are creating spells over the break to help speed things along. I will have the cabinet working before the end of this school year."

Voldemort was pleased. It seemed is youngest Death Eater was becoming truly priceless. "Good and your other task."

"That is going to be easier than falling asleep after having to fix the cabinet and it will be done with my flare for style." Draco stated.

"Excellent Draco." The Dark Lord said. "You are becoming more valuable by the day."

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco replied.

One by one more of the Dark Lord's Death Eater arrived at Malfoy Manor. Each took their designated seat. Soon they were only waiting for two more to show up.

Eventually Professor Snape entered the dining room. "Sorry for the delay my Lord, I was held up by Dumbledore." Snape lied. He knew that he could never divulge that he had actually been held up by some future visitors that proved to him that Voldemort lost the war.

Voldemort gestured to Snape's chair. "Not at all Severus, please take your seat we are still one Death Eater short then we will get organized."

Snape nodded before walking over to sit next to Draco. He could help but inwardly smirk if only his godson knew whom he had met this afternoon. However he would never break his word, he knew that Krista was correct when she said things had to play out. But knowing the future was going to turn out bright made the greasy haired professor a little less uneasy about all the events that were surrounding his life this year.

Snape looked around to notice that everyone who was normally present at these meetings were already there. That left one inevitable conclusion. "I take it my Lord that you successfully ordered Zankoo to attend this meeting." Snape said.

"I did, his inability to cast a simple Location Spell is intolerable." The Dark Lord stated. "However I'm sure Draco will be able to shed some light if my intuitions are correct."

Shivers started to run down Draco's spine as he realized the only reason Voldemort would think he could shed light on the subject is if the Dark Lord already knew that Krista was the one who was responsible for Zankoo's imprisonment.

Draco repressed his fears as quickly as they came. The last thing he wanted was his mind to betray him. Draco spent the next few minutes going over any possible scenarios that would have made Voldemort realize that Krista was one of Zankoo's victims but none of them seemed plausible. He decided he would just wait and see how this meeting played out and as soon as everyone was gone he would send Krista a text letting her know what he discovered.

Draco thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of a wizard with grey hair. He was wearing black robes and had anger written on his face.

Voldemort smiled as he spoke. "Alex I was beginning to think you would defy my order to show up."

"I had to try a location spell one last time before showing up." Zankoo explained as he took the only vacant seat. "I can't figure out why every time I cast one, I end up at the grave of the mother of the one who sent me to Gehennagon."

"I assume you found her picture a Location Spell should work. Perhaps you are losing your touch." Voldemort taunted.

"I found several pictures of the Muggle." Zankoo snapped. "She seems to be in several papers on the society page."

"Why don't you show me one of them?" Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish, my Lord." Zankoo reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of the ribbon cutting of the New York Isis Foundation.

As Draco saw the picture he knew his fears had just been confirmed. He just hoped that everything would work out. Even though he trusted Krista's tarot reading it didn't mean that something bad wouldn't happen before Zankoo met his fate.

Voldemort smirked as he looked at the photo of Krista knowing that he was correct. "Now tell me, Draco. Why is Alex failing in locating this woman?"

Draco knew that it was pointless to outright lie, but he decided to only divulge information that the Dark Lord already knew to be the truth. "Why he keeps finding himself at the Queen of the Underground's mum's grave I don't know. But I do know that six out of seven days a week she is in an area that Location Spells are blocked if you exclude her leaving grounds with her husband to support their guilty pleasure."

Zankoo glared at Draco. He didn't understand the riddles Draco was speaking in. "Who is this kid and what is he talking about my Lord?"

"This is Draco. He is my second best Death Eater. He is the son of Lucius." Voldemort replied. "As for what he is saying, I was suspicions of your last victim when you mentioned how she escaped and notified the authorities. I used Legilimency on you only to discover you didn't pick on a muggle at all. This young lady is the witch responsible for creating the curse designed to torture and de-soul Bellatrix."

Zankoo was thrown back by Voldemort's' declaration. "That is impossible no school ever approached her for magical learning."

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled causing most of his Death Eaters to tense up. "There is more. Isn't there Draco?"

"The Queen of the Underground is my pureblood cousin." Draco stated.

A combination of anger, fear, and frustration started to show on Zankoo's face. He was certain that Draco was mistaken. "That isn't possible either your mother had two sisters Bellatrix and the Mudblood lover. And your father was an only child you can't have a cousin."

Draco had to once again repress anger as he spoke. "I stand corrected. Krista is my third cousin. Her mother Zelentina was an American Witch whose family line can be traced back further than the oldest of families in the English Wizarding community and her father is my disowned second cousin Sirius Black. Even though she is an illegitimate heir she still is a pureblood and one you don't want to piss off. Her thrust for vengeance is greater than my Aunt Bella's blood lust."

"Alex I must say you have disappointed me." Voldemort said. "When you became a Death Eater, I ordered you to only use your pervasive tactics on Muggles, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors. You never were to harm a pureblood unless she was a proven Blood Traitor."

More fear started to pulsate through Zankoo's body. He knew he was in great trouble. "I thoroughly researched Krista Klearity's foster file before casting the Imperius Curse on her social worker to get Krista into my custody. She always attended Muggle schools."

Knowing that he needed to choose his words based on everything the Dark Lord knew to be true Draco took a deep breath and said. "That is to be expected, with how many guardians Krista went through. It isn't a wonder that the American Wizarding Community couldn't find her to give her formal magical training."

Snape figured he should help Draco out. This was by far the hardest meeting they had attended. "Where she was well ahead of her classes, particularly in languages." Snape added.

"Yeah, so." Zankoo stipulated.

Grateful that his godfather had given him a springboard to play off of, Draco said. "That should have been a red flag. Did you honestly think she could be so far advanced by Muggles standards in language if she didn't have magic in her? I have gotten to know my cousin very well over the last year. She told me when she could sense her magic that she wanted to prove she was superior to muggles by being better than them at everything she did. And after she put your ass in prison she took great pleasure in torturing muggles by the rules of their own game by becoming the Queen of the Underground. She also learned on her own to use magic with flawless control. By the time she was approached to attend Hogwarts she was well advanced in magic. She complete five years of education in one and got Outstanding on all her OWLS. She is now currently finishing her NEWTS and next year she will teach."

"I believe you made your point, Draco." Voldemort said in a tone that conveyed the message to drop the subject.

Draco knew he better comply so he said. "Yes, my Lord."

"I had no idea." Zankoo confessed.

"Ignorance is no excuse." Voldemort stated. "You should have done your research."

Zankoo was petrified as he asked. "My Lord what are you going to do to me?"

Voldemort smirked. "Nothing. You are ordered to not approach this witch until we attack Hogwarts. At that time you can confront her as you see fit."

Zankoo looked at Voldemort with great surprise. "That's it."

"You are dismissed to go, but you will follow my orders." Voldemort said.

"As long as I get to confront Klearity." Zankoo said.

Draco had spent the last few minutes listening to the conversation and still couldn't believe his ears. How this monster wasn't at least getting a Cruciatus Curse cast on him for his ignorance, was mind boggling to Draco. Pushing his anger deeper inside, he said. "She got married to a pureblood wizard in June. Her last name is Kaiba."

As Zankoo left the room, Voldemort said. "The rest of you are dismissed as well. Make me proud and go torture some Muggles tonight. I wish to speak with Severus and Draco in private. Rodolphus I'll meet you at your home to deal with your prisoner."

After all the Death Eaters were gone Voldemort turned to face Draco and Snape. "Tell me Draco, what do you think of this meeting?"

Thinking he might have found an opening to convince the Dark Lord to amend his orders to Zankoo, Draco stated. "With all due respect my Lord, I don't understand why you ordered Zankoo to face the Queen of the Underground. You are sure to lose another Death Eater."

Voldemort rose to his feet. "I don't expect him to survive. He has outlived his usefulness to me. I set up everything. I was suspicious that he might have picked on the witch who cursed Bella, when I recognized the form and order of the marks that showed up on Bella's body. They were his signature, first bruise, then brake ribs, then break the left arm and so on and so forth. Until he would force himself on his victim. I didn't break him out of prison to free him, but to see if the witch or her husband I don't care which would have the stomach to kill him. I know they both can create spells to rip one's soul from their body. I also already know that the eldest Kaiba has no problem casting the Imperius Curse to mind control Muggles out of their companies and that his wife has no problem with torture. But can they kill. I already know that the youngest Kaiba wants to kill, I wanted to see if I could get the other two to want to kill as well. Because in order cast the Killing Curse, one has to mean it." Voldemort then turned to face Snape. "Severus I want you to personally make sure that when we attack the school that no one creates a blunder by killing Potter. He is mine."

Snape nodded his head. "Of course my Lord."

Voldemort turned left Malfoy Manor leaving Snape and Draco staring at each other. Draco was furious and let out his anger by hitting the table. "I think I'm going to be sick. It took all the self control I could create not to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Zankoo. That man is a monster."

Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He knew that this meeting had taken it's toll on his godson. "Draco, sometimes that is the trouble with being a spy."

"This was more than that! That monster beat and raped my cousin when she was fourteen!" Draco yelled.

"I'm well aware of what he did. She told me too."

"Godfather, how can you be so calm about this? There is no guarantee that Zankoo won't hurt a student while he is in the castle looking for Krista. We already have a shit load of Death Eaters we'll have to worry about but now a rapist." Draco said while he pulled out his cell to text Krista.

"You are telling Krista everything aren't you?" Snape said.

"Yep." Draco stated. When he got Krista's response he said. "Oh she is pissed! She says if the Dark Lord wanted to verify if she or Kaiba could kill, he shouldn't have ordered Zankoo to wait to confront her and let him confront her now. She now fears there will be more victims and she fears a student might be one. This year just keeps getting worse."

Even though Snape couldn't tell Draco what he discovered to day, he still wanted to reassure his godson that everything will be alright. "Things will eventfully get better."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Snape. "When did you become an optimist?"

"Let's say my mind was recently opened up." Snape stated.

"What was her name?" Draco asked.

Snape did a double take. He quickly shook of his shock and asked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You finally bedded a woman. That is that it isn't it." Draco sneered.

Snape shook his head in disbelief. "Draco, no that isn't it at all. Why would you think that?"

"Krista and I think alike need I say more." Draco sneered. "Now on a more serious note, do you know why the Location Spells kept taking Zankoo to Zelentina grave?"

"That baffles me. Ask your cousin, she may know or at least be able to find out with a vision." Snape suggested.

Draco flipped open his cell and sent a test to Krista. Snape and Draco waited patiently for her to respond. After five minutes even though it seemed like an eternity Draco got a response. After reading it he sighed. "Krista says she just conjured a vision and hopes that we are happy since her vision ended up causing her to relive her mum's murder. She says she wants to be left alone and is turning off her phone. But it seems Zelentina cast a Shadow Spell right before Bella killed her that protects her daughter from a Location Spell cast with the wand that killed her mum."

Snape nodded his head as things were finally starting to click into place. "The Dark Lord gave Zankoo Bella's wand and since he has been using it. The spell is on the wand not the caster. Her mum was a clever witch to come up with a spell like that while facing death."

Draco let out a scream before yelling. "Right at this moment I don't really care how clever Krista's mum was! I thought last year was bad when I had to deal with hearing death plots for my friends! Now I have to deal with this evil plan that the Dark Lord has set into motion!"

"Being a spy is never easy." Snape stated.

"No it isn't." Draco said just as Ginny and Narcissa appeared out of the fireplace.

"I think you'll be pleased with the robes Ginevra chose." Narcissa said while placing several bags on the table. "She even convinced me to buy a new dress from a Muggle shop to wear for Charismas at Kaiba manor. So I don't make the same mistake as last year."

Ginny set her bags down on the table. She walked over to Draco and took his hand. She then looked into his eyes and could tell something was wrong. "Draco what is it?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you as soon as we are in our room." Draco whispered back.

"Severus, I didn't know you were going to be visiting today." Narcissa said.

"I was just about to leave." Snape said.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner. I was just about to head to my kitchen and order one of my house elves to cook Draco's favorite dinner." Narcissa explained.

"Maybe another time Narcissa." Snape said.

Narcissa nodded. "Sure well then I'll tell my elf it is three for dinner." Narcissa turned and headed out of the dining room towards the kitchen.

"I'll see you two later." Snape said before exiting the dining room to head back to Hogwarts.

Draco sighed. "Ginevra, why don't I help you take your new clothes to our room and I'll fill you in on the meeting from hell."

"That sounds bad." Ginny stated.

"It was." Draco and Ginny picked up the bags that held her new outfits and robes. They carried them up the stairs to Draco's room to start to put them away. Draco knew that his year had just gotten more complicated. He really hoped talking with Ginny would help to clear his mind. Because right at this moment, he wanted to cast a Killing Curse on every Death Eater and Voldemort himself. Which of course he knew he couldn't but something told him that Ginny would help him through these newest troubling developments.

* * *

Please Review


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 46

Tea was sitting at the vanity in her dorm room pulling up her hair in an elegant bun. She had butterflies in her tummy because in just a few short hours she would be taking the stage as The Sugar Plum Fairy.

The last week had been filled with dress rehearsals, volunteering at the Isis Foundation, and dates with her very cute boyfriend. While Tea was putting some finishing touches on her hair, her mind started to wonder back to the morning after Yugi had joined her Christmas break.

Krista had called to notify her of Voldemort's orders to make sure Zankoo didn't confront the Royal Sorceress until the inevitable battle to take over Hogwarts. Krista's voice was filled with a combination of panic and rage as she gave Tea specific instructions.

According to Krista, she was certain that Zankoo was going to start taking his anger out on innocent women. She told Tea she wanted to be notified immediately if any rape victims showed up at the Isis Foundation. She gave Tea a complete description of Zankoo's signature marks. She also mentioned how DNA evidence would be next to impossible if he sticks with the same MO as when he attacked her.

Tea couldn't fight her gut feeling that things were going to get worse for her friends. Inwardly she wished she was of the magical persuasion and could help her friends. Tears of frustration, at her situation, started to fall from her eyes.

Tea shook her head to clear her depressing thoughts. She knew she couldn't let anything distract her tonight. Tea looked at her reflection in the mirror. "The show must go on." She said to her reflection. Tea smiled to herself, saying the old theatrical cliché made Tea's spirits lift.

She picked up a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. She then picked up her hairspray to apply it to her hair.

As she was spaying her hair, she couldn't help but wonder what Yugi had planned for her. He had left her room about an hour ago promising to be back before she left for the theater. Tea stood up from her vanity and walked over to her closet to grab her coat.

Tea had just finished putting on her coat when there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it. What she saw when she opened the door made her flush.

There was Yugi wearing a tuxedo holding a bouquet of a dozen long stem roses. "These are for you. And in the traditions of the sage I want to tell the woman I love to..." Realizing he didn't know the correct phrase, Yugi turned beet red. "Ah, Tea, what do ballet dancers say instead of good luck before a show? I'm sure you don't say _break a leg_ like actors do."

"_Merde!__"_

_Yugi took a deep breath and held the roses out to Tea. "__Merde__ Tea." Tea snickered at Yugi and took the flowers. Yugi gave Tea a kiss before asking. "What does that __merde__ mean?"_

_Tea snickered. "Literally translated it is French for shit."_

Yugi eyes became wide as saucers. "Why do dancers say that?"

"Historically it was a way for warning dancers not to step in it when live animals were used during the ballet, it eventually evolved to a saying for good luck." Tea explained.

Yugi held his hand out to Tea, "May I escort The Sugar Plum Fairy to the theater?"

Tea smiled as she took Yugi's hand. "I would be honored."

The two strolled out of Tea's dorm and toward the theater. When they approached the theater, they noticed that some of their friends were waiting outside. They were pleased to see that their friends got the message to wear formal attire to this event. "Looks like Kaiba and Krista made it okay." Tea stated.

Yugi and Tea approached Krista and Kaiba. "Where is everyone else?" Yugi asked.

"Most are still at the hotel and will be here later." Krista stated.

"Krista and I showed up early to avoid the press. I don't want to deal with those vultures tonight," growled the CEO.

"You all do realize that it is about an hour and a half until curtain, right?" Tea asked.

Yugi gave Tea a kiss. "Of course, but I'm sure we'll find a way to pass the time."

Tea smiled. "Now if you'll all excuse me I have to get to the Green Room to get into my costume."

"You mean your pink tutu." Seto said.

Krista playfully slapped Kaiba's arm. "Seto, be nice."

Tea gave Yugi one last kiss goodbye before walking into the theater. When she was gone, Yugi asked. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Waiting at the hotel for Yolanda to show up via a Portkey. Roland will drive them here once she shows up. I expect to see everyone show up in waves since I reserved three different limos to drive everyone here." Seto explained.

"Let's hope people don't fall asleep due to the time differences London is five hours ahead of New York and Domino City is fourteen hours ahead of New York." Yugi said.

Kaiba shrugged. "I would think only those whose body's are on London might fall asleep. And if they do fall asleep we just won't tell the friendship speech loving cheerleader."

Yugi looked up and glared at Kaiba. "She has a name you know!"

Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "I know that!"

The three friends spent the next half hour catching up from their week separation. Soon a shadow portal opened and out stepped Atem and Hermione.

Krista walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "How are your folks, Hermione?"

"Doing good." Hermione replied. "I'm enjoying spending the holiday with them."

"When are you going to carry out your plan?" Krista asked.

"The day we head back to Hogwarts." Hermione responded.

Hermione walked over to Atem and elbowed him in the rib. Obviously, she was trying to communicate something. Atem gave Hermione a kiss then a nod before turning to Krista and asking. "Krista, do you happen to have a couple of duel disks in your cocktail purse?"

Krista did a double take. "I did put Seto's and my duel disks in here. Why?"

Atem smirked. "Hermione and I want to tag team duel before the curtain goes up. Are you two for a rematch?"

Krista laughed. "I take it Hermione cast an Undetectable Extension Charm as well on her cocktail purse."

Hermione nodded. "I did."

Krista looked up at Seto. "What do you say my lover?"

"I say let's kick their asses." Seto said while removing his tux jacket. He then swapped his jacket for his duel disk.

Once all four duelists strapped their duel disks on their arms. They then took out their cards and started to shuffle them. "Now let's see if you two have figured out a way to stand up to the power in Seto's deck added to the magic in mine." Krista taunted as she loaded her deck.

Yugi noticed that several more of his friends were about to join their little reunion. Bakura, Marik, Ginny, Draco, Padma and Parvati were walking up to the group. "What is going on?" Draco asked.

"Atem and Hermione challenged Kaiba and Krista to a tag team duel rematch." Yugi explained.

Bakura pulled a moneybag out of his jacket pocket. He started to shake it in front of everyone's faces. "Money bet time. How long until the Dragon Rider takes the field to crush Atem and Hermione?"

Padma was staring at the four duelists while they were loading their decks for their duel. "I've never seen a tag team duel."

Bakura finished taking bets and wrapped his arm around Padma's waist. "Well Padma Baby you are in for a treat. These four are a great tag team duel to watch."

Draco walked behind Ginny in order to wrap his arms around her waist. "Can't get much more existing, than rivals facing off against each other," he said.

"Is it normal for couples to be a team?" Parvati asked.

"No this is just a rivalry thing. Atem is Kaiba's rival and Hermione is Krista. Atem and I tag teamed against Krista and Kaiba the night before Ishizu's funeral. That was the first time Kaiba won against Atem." Yugi explained.

"Technically, that wouldn't be a win against Atem but a joint effort." Padma reasoned. "If I understand correctly that it is a team not an individual who wins the duel."

"That is right Padma Baby. It is a team effort." Bakura said while giving Padma a quick kiss. "You are so smart."

"It makes Kaiba feel better to think he won." Yugi added.

"Yugi, that isn't accurate if you remember I said it wasn't true victory for me!" The annoyed CEO belted. "So will you all stop yammering and let us duel!"

"Let's duel!" The four said in unison while drawing their first five cards.

"Since we are using standard tag team rules with a life point count of 8000 for the team. I'm starting this off." Hermione demanded as she drew her first card.

"Mistress of Magic, if starting this duel makes you think you have a chance of winning against Seto and I, go right ahead." Krista mocked.

"I start by activating the magic card Cost Down to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) without a sacrifice and I'll play her in attack mode." Hermione's muster took the field waving her staff in front of her body. "Next I'll equip her with Magic Formula, and in case you forgot that will raise her attack strength to 2700." Hermione stated sarcastically. "I set a card facedown and I shall end my turn."

"I think I'll go next." Seto said while drawing his first card. "I summon my Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000) from my hand."

After Blue Eyes took to the field, Seto trust his arm forward. "Blue Eyes attack that girly mage with a white lightening blast." Kaiba's dragon opened her mouth sending a stream of white light at the Dark Magician Girl destroying her.

As Hermione and Atem's life points dropped to 7700, Hermione yelled. "You are losing your touch Kaiba! You forgot that when Magic Formula is sent to the grave I get 1000 life points."

Kaiba watched as Atem and Hermione's life points rose back up to 8700. "And you forgot how to count. I still have my Lord of Dragons." Kaiba rebutted. "Lord of Dragons, attack the Mistress of Magic directly."

The Lord of Dragons charged Hermione dropping her team's life points to 7500. "I will end my turn." Seto stated.

"My move!" Atem yelled while drawing his first card. Atem scanned his hand. After looking over his cards, he knew what he had to do. He flipped a card around in his hand. "I start my turn by activating Ancient Rules which allows me to bring out my Dark Magician (2500 ATK) in attack mode without a sacrifice."

Kaiba started laughing when he saw the Dark Magician take to the field. "Your ace can't destroy my dragon. You really should have remembered that."

"I'm not going to destroy your dragon, but your spellcaster!" Atem retaliated. "Dark Magician attack the Lord of Dragon's with a black magic attack." The Dark Magician extended his palm sending a black stream at the Lord of Dragons.

Kaiba's monster was destroyed in a huge explosion of black smoke dropping his team's life points to 6700. "I will now set two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Atem stated.

Krista looked at her deck. "Are you ready to kick some ass?" She asked as she drew a card. She flipped a card over in her hand "I activate Ultimate Sacrifice by sending five monsters from my deck to the grave I can special summon my Light Magician (3000 ATK) from my hand and I'll place her in attack mode. Since I can still normal summon ,I'll summon my Magician of Daylight (1500 ATK) also in attack mode." After Krista's spellcasters took to the field she said. "It is time to finally rid the field of that worthless Dark Magician. Venus, attack the Dark Magician with a white lightning scepter blast!"

"Right away mistress." Venus said as she extended her scepter sending a stream of white light towards the Dark Magician.

Atem hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap."

When Krista saw the trap she yelled. "Shit! It is Magic Cylinder which means since you control a face up spellcaster you can now negate my attack and redirect it destroying my monster and Seto and I take battle damage equal to Venus' attack points."

"I'm surprised the Queen of the Underground knows this trap." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Of course I know it. I happen to have in my deck, I just didn't think it was one of Atem's facedown cards, I actually was expecting his Magical Hats." Krista said as she watched in horror as Venus' stream of light entered one cycler and exited the second causing Venus to be destroyed in a colossal explosion of white smoke. Once the dust settled, Krista and Seto's life points dropped to 3800.

Hermione looked over at Atem and gave him a thumbs up. "Way to get rid of the Queen of the Undergrounds ace."

"Mistress of Magic in case you didn't notice the Dark Magician only is defending Atem, you have no monster to defend you which means my Magician of Daylight can attack you directly. Now for Atem destroying my ace, I'm taking my anger out on you!" Krista hollered. "Magician of Daylight, attack the Mistress of Magic directly!"

The Magician of Daylight thrust is staff forward sending a beam of blue light at Hermione. "Sure thing, mistress." He said.

Hermione hit a button on her duel disk. "I also play a trap, only this one is Magician's Revenge. When a spellcaster declares an attack for a sacrifice of 1000 life points I can rid the game of any trap or magic card I choose and I choose you Elemental Magician's Pentacle of Light."

"You still take the 1500 points of battle damage so you just screwed yourself out of a total of 2500 life points." Krista taunted as Hermione and Atem's life points dropped to 5000. Krista removed her deck and started to search her it for her trump. She finally found it near the bottom of her deck. This caused her to start laughing hysterically. "Shit Hermione my trump was so badly buried in my deck I wouldn't have even gotten it on the field in this duel without a miracle. You sure love to sign your own death certificate when you duel against me don't you."

"By expelling your trump, I also took your goddess out of the game." Hermione gloated. "You can't summon her without it!"

"You may have stopped my goddess," replied Krista. " But my dragon rider is another story."

Continuing her sarcastic mocking, Hermione said. "Are you going to try to win this duel by just taking? Because I think you forgot, that you have to play cards to win not talk. You also forgot that Venus is in the graveyard, making summoning your fusion monster more difficult."

"Bitch I didn't forget!" Krista yelled. "Now I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"I'm glad you finally ended your turn. I was about to place a bet with Bakura that you wouldn't get around to in until New Years Eve!" Hermione retaliated.

Parvati was stunned by this. She knew that Harry and Krista's had been staged but she couldn't comprehend why these four kept slamming each other. "Is it normal for them to slam each other with words like that?" She asked.

Marik nodded. "Just part of the game. And these four pull it off really well."

"If the spectators are done talking I'd like to continue this duel." Hermione taunted as she drew another card.

Hermione was scanning her hand just as Joey and Mai showed up. "What did we miss?" Mai asked.

"Just one round." Yugi stated.

"I should have brought my duel disk." Joey said.

"Anxious to lose to me again." Malfoy sneered.

"Would you all shut up!" Hermione yelled.

"The spectators are putting the Mistress of Magic off her game." Kaiba taunted. "This win will be easier than I first anticipated."

Atem shot Kaiba a fierce glare. "Kaiba, once again your ego is going to be your downfall!"

"King of Games you and the magic card lover don't stand a chance against the combined strength of Krista and my decks." Seto rebutted.

Hermione flipped a card over in her hand, I play Card of Sanctity now we each draw until we have five cards." Hermione said.

"That complicates things. Hermione just replenished her hand." Yugi stated.

"Didn't she do the same for everyone else?" Padma asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes but Hermione has a monster that if she is successful at acquiring all five pieces in her hand it is an automatic win."

Hermione glared at the spectators. "If I hear one more peep out of you all, I'm going to cast a Silencing Charm on you." Hermione threatened. "I will now activate Monster Reborn. And since I can use this card to resurrect any monster in the grave, it doesn't necessarily have to be mine, I chose The Light Magician (3000 ATK)."

As Venus joined Hermione's side of the field, Krista yelled. "Bitch only I can command Venus. You will pay for trying to use my own monster against me!"

Hermione started laughing. "I'm not going to use her against you, but against Kaiba's Blue Eyes."

"You are just going to destroy both of them!" Krista yelled.

"Yes but it gets the Blue Eyes off the field." Hermione hollered. "Now Venus attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Both monsters were destroyed in a blinding explosion of white light. "Mistress of magic you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Kaiba yelled. "I'll make you pay for not only using Krista's monster but because you destroyed my precious Blue Eyes."

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad CEO." Hermione taunted sarcastically. "Since both monsters had equal attack points neither team loses any life points. I now set one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"About fucking time." Seto said while drawing a card. After looking over his new hand, Kaiba smirked. He flipped it over in his hand. "I now activate Monster Reborn to resurrect the Blue Eyes you just destroyed. Now prepare to pay the ultimate price for destroying my monster with Krista's ace." Kaiba flipped a second card over in his hand. I activate the magic card Polymerization."

Atem hit a button on his duel disk. "Not going to happen Kaiba, I activate the trap card Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell and as you know all I have to do is send a magic card from my hand to activate it and now the activation of your magic card is negated and you can't use it for the rest of the duel. Which means the Dragon Rider won't be making an appearance today."

"Atem, you just dug your own grave by playing your trap!" Kaiba yelled. "Since I still have a monster on the field, I'm going to use her. Blue Eyes attack the Mistress of Magic directly!"

Hermione pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my Sword of Revealing Light. Now you monsters can't attack for three turns."

"Fuck! I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said.

Just as Kaiba ended his turn, Mokie and Yolanda joined the group of spectators. "Yolanda, look my brother and Krista are dueling Atem and Hermione."

Yolanda rolled her eyes. "Mokuba, I don't understand your excitement over this game."

Mokie took Yolanda's hand and said. "Stick with me and you will one day understand it."

"Mokuba, be quiet and just watch the duel!" Seto ordered.

"If I'm not mistaken it is still my turn." Atem said while flipping a card over in his hand. "I'll start my turn by activating Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of one of the Queen of the Underground's facedown cards and I choose the middle one."

"Shit!" Krista yelled as her facedown card was destroyed revealing it was her Spellcaster's Gift magic card. "Atem, this battle has just become a war!"

"Queen of the Underground talk all you want, but this time Hermione and I will be successful at winning." Atem bragged. "We spent the last week developing the perfect tag team strategy to defeat you and Kaiba."

"If you think that just because you have successfully taken out my goddess and fusion monster that Seto and I won't beat you into the ground you are more delusional than Pegasus!" Krista retaliated.

Atem rolled his eyes while he continued to taunt his opponents. "Whatever, Now Dark Magician, attack the Magician of Daylight with a black magic attack."

Kaiba hit a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Magician's Revenge trap. By spending 1000 life points I chose to expel Atem's Mirror Force trap from the game." Krista and Seto's life points dropped to 2800.

"Predictable move, Kaiba!" Atem yelled while he searched his deck to remove his trap from play.

Krista started laughing. "I told you that you were delusional, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can activate the special ability of my Magician of Daylight and cancel out all battle damage from your attack."

"I didn't forget, I wanted to rid your side of the field." Atem stated. "I'll now set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I think it is time for some payback." Krista stated while drawing her first card. She flips the card over in her hand. "I'll start by activating the magic card Cost Down to summon the Dark Magician Girl (2000) in attack mode next I'll equip her with the Amulet of First Magic to double her attack strength to 4000." Krista's spellcaster took to the field twirling her staff like a baton. Next, I activate Pot of Greed to get two more cards. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to rid the field of your swords. And last, I'll activate the magic card Exchange. Hermione let me see your hand."

Reluctantly Hermione flipped her hand over. "What card do you want?"

"Hand over the head of the forbidden one, now you can't summon Exodia or Exodia Necross. Just as you took my trump out of commission, I did the same to you." Krista bragged.

"Now show me your hand so that I can get a card from you." Hermione groaned as she saw Krista's cards. "Spell Recovery and Graceful Charity you have got to be kidding me, I was at least hoping for a monster card from you."

"Bitch you have dueled against me before did you honestly think I'd ever play Exchange when it wasn't too my advantage?" Krista asked.

"Hand over Graceful Charity I might be able to use it!" Hermione hollered.

"Since I still have my battle phase I think it is time to get rid of the Dark Magician once and for all!" Krista hollered. "Dark Magician Girl, attack the Dark Magician with a black magic scepter blast."

"Right away mistress." The Dark Magician Girl said while she held out her scepter sending a blast of black light towards the Dark Magician.

Atem pushed a button on his duel disk. "Go Magical Hats and conceal the dark Magician." Four top hats quickly appeared on the field hiding the Dark Magician.

"Fine, attack the third hat from the left." Krista commanded.

The stream destroyed the hat, but not the Dark Magician. Atem's favorite monster jumped out revealing he was under the hat on the far right. "Wrong choice, my mage is spared." Atem bragged.

"I fucking end my turn!" Krista yelled.

Hermione drew her next card. After looking at her hand, she said. "Since you took Exodia out of commission, I think I should activate Card Destruction now everyone has to ditch their hands and draw five new cards. Next, I think I'll activate D-Spell to rid the field of a magic card of my choice. Krista, say good-bye to your mage's power boost!" Krista's magic card was destroyed reducing her monster's attack points. " Next I'll activate Premature Burial by sacrificing 800 life points I can bring my Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK) back to the field in attack mode." Hermione explains as her team's life points drop to 4200.

"Hermione your girly mage doesn't stand a chance against my dragon." Seto taunted.

"Kaiba, who said I want to take out your dragon?" Hermione stated. "I am going to destroy your wife's only line of defense with mine. Dark Magician Girl, attack Krista's Dark Magician Girl."

Seto pushed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card now your attack is negated and your battle phase is over."

"I end my turn." Hermione said.

Seto drew a card after scanning his hand he knew what needed to be done. "Blue Eyes attack the Dark Magician Girl." Kaiba commanded. He laughed as he watched Atem and Hermione's life points drop to 3200. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Kaiba you should have picked on me not Hermione now I'll destroy your wife's only line of defense." Atem hollered as he drew a card. "First I'll summon my Big Shield Gardna (2600 DFS) and now Dark Magician, attack Krista's Dark Magician Girl!"

Krista pressed a button on her disk. "I activate my Magic Cylinder trap now your attack is redirected and you take 2500 points of damage and your ace is destroyed." Krista yelled as Atem and Hermione's life points dropped to 700.

"I'll end my turn." Atem stated.

Krista looked at the field as she drew a card. Glancing over her hand, she knew what she had to do. She looked over at Seto as their eyes made contact Kaiba knew what Krista was going to do and nodded. Taking a deep breath Krista said. "I have no choice but to switch my Dark Magician Girl (1700 DFS) in to defense mode and end my turn."

Draco was flabbergasted by Krista's last move and started yelling. "Cousin, are you mental you could have attacked Granger directly and ended this duel!"

"Are you trying to throw the duel?" Marik asked.

"Marik, that is a stupid question Krista is a true duelist and no true duelist would throw a duel!" Kaiba yelled.

"I know what I'm doing. I made a promise. And it was either swallow my fucking pride and risk losing this duel, or breaking that promise. I chose to swallow my pride; if Seto and I lose so be it!" Krista hollered.

"What is she talking about?" Ginny asked.

"No idea." Draco replied.

Hermione was confused she couldn't understand why Krista didn't attack her. She shook her head as she drew a card. "I summon Mystical Elf (2000 DFS) in defense mode and will end my turn."

"Hermione you should have played better, my wife gave you a chance at an easy win and you blew it! Now I'll make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain!" Kaiba hollered while drawing his next card. When he saw it, he started laughing and flipped it around in his hand. "I'll start by playing the magic card Soul Release to remove from play the two Blue Eyes in my grave." Kaiba hit a button on his duel disk. "Next, I'll activate Return from the Different Dimension. By sacrificing half my life points, I can bring them back to join my third on the field all in attack mode." Seto continued his taunting while he watched his two Blue Eyes going his third and his team's life points dropped to 1400. "Last, I play Heavy Storm to rid the field of all facedown cards." A massive wind blew over the duel field removing everyone's facedown cards. "Now that you two, have no traps and magic cards left on the field and only one monster a piece. Well you do the math. This duel is over. Blue Eyes attack the Mystical Elf. Second Blue Eyes attack the Big Shield Gardna now who wants the direct attack. I think I'll give it to the Mistress of Magic as revenge for daring to use Krista's Light Magician. Blue Eyes attack Hermione directly to end this duel."

Blue Eyes opened her moth sending a steam of light at Hermione. The direct attack knocked Hermione onto the ground as her team's life points dropped to zero. Krista ran up to Hermione while deactivating her duel disk. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione stood up dusting off her evening dress. "I'm fine, but why didn't you attack me in you last turn?"

"I made a promise to the Dark Magician Girl never to attack you directly with her." Krista said as she placed her deck back into the holder that hung around her neck. "I don't break promises, I make to my monsters."

Hermione snickered. "You do realize now I have a way to exploit that in our next duel."

"You still won't win. But if you want to try I look forward to a rematch." Krista stated.

"Okay everyone we better head in and take our seats. We don't want to miss the curtain going up." Yugi said.

"Now when is this over?" Bakura asked.

"Buddy, it ain't over until the fat lady sings." Marik said.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Marik, you idiot that is the opera not the ballet."

While the group was heading into the theater, Krista handed Seto his jacket. She then took his duel disk along with her own and put them in her cocktail purse. Hermione was busy putting away hers and Atem's duel disks when Harry Sirius and Serenity walked up to the group.

Krista smiled and ran over to Sirius giving him a hug. "Dad it is good to see you."

Sirius held out a small box wrapped in blue foil paper. "Here this is for you, Merry Christmas. I know that Draco and Narcissa are joining you for Christmas and since I still am not too comfortable around my cousin I wanted to give this to you now."

Harry looked around at his group of friends before asking. "What did we miss?"

"Only a tag team duel between Kaiba, Krista, Atem and Hermione." Draco said.

"Damn, I wanted to get here sooner, but as we were leaving the hotel. I had an expected visitor." Harry complained.

"The minister showed up didn't he." Kaiba stated.

Harry nodded. "Yes he did and after I told him I wouldn't be the ministry's mascot, He made some excuse about having tickets to _Cats _on Broadway this evening and not wanting to be late."

Krista couldn't help it. She busted up laughing as she tried to unwrap her gift. "The Minister is so stupid, if he was going to lie he shouldn't have made it obvious."

"Why do you think he was lying about catching a show?" Harry asked.

"Because _Cats,_ had its final curtain call on Broadway several years ago." Krista explained.

Krista finally got the blue wrapping of her box and found she was holding a black velvet covered box. She opened the box to find a pair of gold triple crescent earrings encrusted with sapphires. "Dad they are beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I figured you would like them." Sirius said.

"I love them and now I have the sister symbol to go with my triquetra earrings." Krista said.

Krista gave her dad a thank you hug. She then allowed Seto to escort her into the theater. The group found their designated seats taking them just in time to see the curtain rise. While they were watching Tea's performance most seemed to forget for the moment that they were in the middle of a war with Voldemort and felt like for tonight they were just a group of friends out for a normal night free from the magic that surround them on a daily basis.

* * *

Please Review


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 47

Krista, Seto and Mokuba exited a Shadow Portal while dragging their school trunks behind them. Christmas vacation had ended too quickly in Krista's opinion. As she pulled out her wand to levitate her trunk into her room her mind kept going back to all her failed attempts at figuring out exactly what information Snape wanted her to get.

She was busy empting the contents of her trunk when Kaiba enter their bedroom to unpack. He could tell that Krista was feeling upset. "Imzadi, you should give yourself some credit. You tried every free moment you had to conjure an accurate vision."

"Seto, this is frustrating the hell out of me!" Krista yelled. "I still haven't figured out why the Room of Requirement is affecting me physically and emotionally. And now I have to add Dumbledore's foolishness into the mixture!"

Seto began unpacking his belongings. "We do know some things. We are pretty certain that something, in the room of hidden things is causing your nausea, we just are sure what that is." Kaiba stated.

Krista sighed. "And trying to just find it without knowing what I'm looking for would be looking for the preverbal needle in a haystack."

Kaiba nodded his head in agreement. "We have also deduced that Ron Weasley's potion book belonged to someone who called himself or herself _The Half Blood Prince_. We are pretty sure that individual was or still is a Death Eater. We just aren't sure what that has to do with Dumbledore, unless..."

Krista snapped her fingers as realization sunk in. "Unless Dumbledore manipulated the circumstances that put the book in Ron's possession." Krista picked up her make-up case out of her trunk and carried it over to her vanity. "But why do that?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "Does the old man ever have a logical reason for the foolish things he does?"

Krista snickered while she walked over to Seto. She gave him a quick kiss. "I see your point. But this means that book is probably more dangerous than it looks. And we still don't know why or who. All we know is what." Krista complained as she started waved her wand levitating several pairs of shoes out of her trunk. She quickly laid them out in an organized fashion according to style and color. "Hopefully Hermione will find something in the library. She mentioned earlier when I texted her that she and Atem will be arriving on the train."

Kaiba was busy making sure his pants and shirts were folded nicely in the drawers as he spoke. "I can't believe they just didn't do what we did and take a Shadow Portal."

"Hermione likes to ride trains." Krista said.

Krista walked over to Seto and placed her arms around his waist. "I know that Sensei was shocked when we said we weren't showing up on your luxury jet today. He was under the impression that you didn't want to do a grand entrance this term."

Kaiba gently took Krista hand and twirled her around to face him. "My entrance this term is saved until dinner time."

"I just hope I don't lose my balance again." Krista said before releasing her embrace on Seto in order to return to unpacking her stuff.

Kaiba watched the way Krista's hips swayed as she walked. He had to hand it to her she really knew how to rev his engine by just walking. "I don't know that might be fun." He stated flirtatiously.

Krista bent down to pull out more of her clothes. She then looked over her shoulder at Seto. "If you think me losing my balance causing my skirt to flip up fun."

Kaiba smirked. "I got a great view."

Krista walked back over to Seto. She could play this flirty game with him all day. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered seductively in his left ear. "I'm sure you don't want to share that view with the entire student body."

Kaiba took a few steps back from Krista. He smirked at the shocked look on her face as he continued to put more distance between himself and his wife. "Maybe you are right. Although I doubt you are being that naughty today." Kaiba said flirtatiously.

Before Krista could react, Seto pointed his wand at her. Kaiba quickly cast a nonverbal spell sending a gust of wind at her. The wind blew her skirt up showing off her sapphire blue panties. "I was right." He smirked. "However, I found it quite arousing that when we were practicing you decided to go commando under your skirt."

Krista smoothed out her skirt as she said. "That's why I did it." Krista then went back to her trunk. She noticed that she was almost done unpacking. She only had one item left and she really didn't know what to do with it.

Kaiba looked at Krista for a few moments. He could tell she was debating with herself, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He decided that maybe some casual conversation would help Krista relax a little. "You know after we pull off this entrance my sales in electronics adapted for magical environments should start to increase exponentially."

Krista turned around to face Seto. "You know my lover, only you would turn a grand entrance that has a magical aspect to it into a sales pitch."

"I didn't become wealthy by being stupid." Kaiba said as he teasingly crossed his arms over his chest. "And since we want the magical community to start to embrace technology, I had to come up with a way that made my technology lean more towards the magical aspects. In which our entrance totally sells the idea."

Krista nodded her head before turning back to her trunk. She took a deep breath and pulled a huge tapestry. She shook her head as she looked at it. "Now where do we want to put this?" She asked. "I personally think it is ugly, but was polite when Narcissa gave it to me as a Christmas gift. Why she thought I would want a tapestry with the complete Black family tree on it is beyond me."

Kaiba was a bit thrown back. That was the last thing he thought Krista would have brought with her. "Maybe it is some kind of birthright." Seto reasoned.

Krista nodded her head in agreement. "That is possible. Dad said his house has one similar to it, but it has several people blacked out of it. Something about my paternal grandmother burning the names of those who had been disowned, where Narcissa left this one intact, she even added Tonks on here."

"Why didn't you just leave it at the manor?" Kaiba asked. "It clashes with the decor in here."

"I was afraid that it might have some weird ass charms on it that would cause suspicions to rise. The last thing we need is our cleaning staff finding out the real reasons we have been spending a majority of the last year and a half in England." Krista explained.

"I see your point." Kaiba looked around the bedroom for a few moments. He finally pointed to a wall on the far left. "I say just put it on that wall over there."

Krista started to walk towards the wall carrying the tapestry. "I wonder if adopted children can be added to this, Narcissa mentioned that after each marriage or birth of a child I just tap my wand and say the name and it will be added. She said that is how she added my name under my dad's and yours next to mine. But I can't add my mother since she and my father were never married something about the magic used to design the tapestry won't allow it."

"Something tells me adopted children would be the same way, but I predict that you will be adding a lot of names under Draco's name once he and Ginny start having children." Seto stated.

Krista snickered. "I don't doubt that."

Krista finished hanging her family tree on the wall. She took a step back to examine the work. After looking at it for a few seconds, she exclaimed. "Yuck it is even uglier up on the wall!" Krista shook her head and then shrugged. "But maybe this tapestry will come in handy sometime."

Kaiba walked up behind Krista and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then started to lay kisses around the base of her neck. "I should let Zantanna use it for target practice." Kaiba stated. "Hagrid said this term we would be starting fire breathing training with the dragons."

"That wasn't what I meant." Krista said.

"I know that," sneered the CEO while releasing his embrace on Krista. "And now that you have completely decimated the decor of our room, we should start to get organized for dinner's entrance."

Krista knew that Seto the whole time while they were in their room was playing a teasing game with her and she wasn't about to let him win without a fight. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba felt his temperature rising as he said. "You would do that now wouldn't you?"

Krista gave Seto a wink. "Of course next to my underground pickup line it is your biggest turn on."

Kaiba playfully pushed Krista onto their bed. "You little vixen." The CEO said as he started to lean into to give Krista a kiss as a sign that he was sealing the victory on their little game.

Krista quickly rolled to the edge of the bed, before Seto could successfully pin her on the mattress. "And proud of it." She sneered.

"I could play this game all day with you; unfortunately time isn't on our side." Seto said. "So let's get into the common room and wait for Bakura and Marik who said they would take care of the lights, fireworks, and PA system."

Krista snickered to herself; leave it to Seto to use a lame excuse instead of admitting she was winning. However she decided that this time around she wouldn't rub it in. "Like it was hard to convince those two to help you." Krista replied. "They love setting off fireworks in the Great Hall."

"Actually they demanded that we give them a hand on Valentine's Day. Those two wouldn't tell me exactly what they meant, but as long as they don't make me dress up like Cupid, I'll do it."

"Knowing those two they are most likely going to make me wear pink and pink looks terrible on me.

Kaiba wrapped his arm around Krista leading her out of their room. They entered the common room to find the rest of the members of their dorm were sitting in the chairs. They all appeared to be engrossed in conversation. "That is the last time I ride that train. It is much faster to get to places by way of a shadow portal." Atem said.

Hermione noticed that Krista and Kaiba were now in the common room. She waved at Krista. "Did everyone notice that starting Monday evening they are going to be having apparition lessons?"

"Why would we care about those?" Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.

"Most of us can conjure Shadow Portals." Mokuba stated.

"Even though I can conjure a shadow portal, I'm still taking them." Hermione said.

Krista poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair. "Suit yourself Hermione, but I'm passing."

Kaiba decided to join Krista in a cup of coffee. "That makes two of us."

"Three of us." Atem said.

Hermione's face sunk. "No one will take them with me?"

Harry knowing that Hermione wanted some company in class said. "I'll take them with you Hermione. Even though I hate side along apparation, perhaps it would be wise for me to learn how to apparate."

Krista took another drink from her coffee cup before asking. "Hermione, did you get my e-mail about your assignment?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I did. But what does finding out about a family name of Prince have to do with Shadow Magic?"

Krista snickered. "Nothing, just since you are my apprentice I have the right to give you annoying assignments."

Hermione felt herself becoming slightly angry with the Royal Sorceress. "Are you going to tell me anything else?"

"I only have some hypothesis right now, but my theory is it has something to do with Dumbledore's foolishness and the redheaded asshole's potion book." Krista explained.

When Hermione heard Krista's explanation her anger was replaced with determination. Since she had a feeling that when she was successful with finishing her assignment, then Ron's days of outshining her in class would be over. "Oh then I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." Krista said.

Hermione clapped her hands in excitement. "I'll start tomorrow."

Atem had a question plaguing his mind so he quickly asked. "High Priest, why no grand entrance?"

"Oh that is at dinner." Kaiba looked over and winked at Krista. "Show them the merchandise Imzadi?"

Krista rose to her feet. She than reached into her cocktail purse and pulled out two items. "We've been practicing on them during Christmas break." She said.

"Dueling on them was actually kind of fun." Kaiba added.

"Until I lost my balance causing my skirt to flip up flashing Seto." Krista stated.

Harry's face was filled with a combination of shock and amusement as he pointed to the items. "So that is why you two went to Egypt, to buy those."

"We bought some other stuff too." Kaiba said.

Atem flashed Kaiba and Krista a glare. "It better not be more kinky sex toys to give people, or there will be hell to pay." He threatened.

"No we bought an Egyptian headdress to give to the Princess that Professor Trelawney predicted." Krista said.

Atem rolled his eyes as he realized he would never totally understand Krista's motivation for doing some of the things she does. "Of course you did."

Hermione was looking over the items. "I'm not surprised you went with sapphire blue with a white trim." She then looked up at both Kaiba and Krista. "You do know that these aren't exactly legal in England right."

"Actually they can't be sold in England, but there is no law saying they can't be used in England." The CEO said in his most arrogant tone.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kaiba said.

"I think it best if I put these back in my purse until we are ready to enter the Great Hall." Krista picked up the items and retuned them to her cocktail purse.

"Marik and I have all the fireworks ready." Bakura said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Marik added.

Krista had spent the last several minutes observing Hermione. She couldn't shake her gut feeling that Hermione was trying to feelings of sorrow. Knowing that if Hermione didn't' get some of her feelings off her chest it could cause an unexpected loss of control to her shadow magic. "Hermione, how are you holding up?" Krista asked.

Knowing exactly where Krista was going with her questions, Hermione replied. "I could ask you the same question."

Krista snickered. "Yes, you could."

Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Krista as if he was watching the two playing tennis. "What exactly did you do, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Figuring she better fill in those who didn't already know, Hermione took a deep breath and said. "I had no choice but to cast a memory altering spell on my parents. I think I did a good job since it is one I created myself." Hermione took a pause from her explanation to wipe the tears that started to fall onto her cheeks. "I used the Memory Altering Spell that Krista used on Ron and Bill as a spring board. I wanted the real information not to be extracted. I also wanted to be able to lift it later. So using a combination of a regular memory charm and my shadow magic I created a Memory Spell that works a lot like hypnotic suggestion." Hermione wasn't sure if she could continue until she felt a familiar arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up into Atem's eyes and found the strength she needed to continue. "I have successfully convinced my folks that they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins and it is their lifelong ambition to move to Australia. I have repressed all their true memories so they don't remember that they have a daughter who is a witch. If I survive the war, I'll use the only photo of them left in existence to cast a Location Spell to find them and then reverse the memory spell. If I don't survive the war then at least they will be safe and happy." Hermione leaned her head onto Atem's shoulder as she concluded her speech.

"Hermione, why did you do that?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and replied. "Other than the fact that they are muggles, they know too much about you. That puts them in way too much danger. They would be the first ones the Death Eaters would go to kill and torture to get information about you."

Harry nodded his head as he began to see the whole picture. He then turned to face Krista. "Now how is the Royal Sorceress doing with the whole Zankoo issue?"

"Interesting way to put it, Chosen One," said Krista. "As I told everyone in my e-mail to you all over the break Zankoo was ordered not to confront me until the battle to take over Hogwarts, but since I think he will take out his anger on innocent women. I have a spy who has been browsing the hospitals under the cover of a volunteer for any potential victims from Zankoo and we have found four so far that seem to fit his MO. But it seems the women just don't want to talk about it so there isn't anything else the police to go on since there is no DNA and physical evidence was sketchy at best."

"I'm surprised Zankoo doesn't erase their memories." Harry said.

"After I thought about it then verified my theories with trips down memory lane, I came to the conclusion that Morrison is mistaken when she thinks he'll erase memories. It is my belief that by preventing DNA evidence to avoid prosecution is his style." Krista stated. "After all my physical beatings by him were never present he used healing charms to fix the broken bones and bruises. And the only reason his trial from my incident had DNA evidence is after I successfully knocked the bastard out I dug my fingernails across his neck tearing his skin with them. He likes his victims to fear him and by leaving their memories intact he creates that fear."

"I know I'm new to this whole muggle trial CSI techno babble but how is DNA not possible I mean..." Harry started.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was going from bad to worse. "Harry the easiest way for a rapist to prevent his DNA from being present, and believe it or not it does happen in the world, is to commit the rape with protection."

Krista could feel her anger and hatred toward Zankoo rising and not wanting to lose control of her magic she took a deep breath and said. "Which is one of the many things in Zankoo's MO."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think any rapist would be that courteous." Harry stated.

Krista temper snapped. "Zankoo isn't courteous! He is just coving his own ass making conviction harder! It makes me sick!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong. That wasn't what I was trying to say." Harry said.

"Forget about it okay." Krista replied. "This is something I never wanted to ever be discussed in detail after I told Seto what happened to me. But unfortunately current events have made me have to have my experiences with Zankoo more vocalized within our group."

"Why not just use your necklace to get evidence." Yugi suggested.

"I verified what happened to those women and yes I had my spy give them a card for the Isis Foundation to get free counseling, but since all four are non magical my necklace can't give evidence in a non magical trial." Krista explained.

"What about just tipping off Morrison?" Harry suggested.

"Crimes were done in England a bit out of her jurisdiction and for some reason the Minister is too busy rounding up people under the Imperius Curse accusing them of being Death Eaters. He also is more interested in trying to make Harry his mascot that he seems to forget that a rapist is loose or he just wants to sweep the crimes under the rug like in the first wizarding war. Whatever the motivation is I don't know! All I can do is what I familiar with and that is to offer help through my foundation." Krista cried out in frustration as a few tears started to form in her eyes. Kaiba noticing this walked over to Krista and pulled her in close to comfort her.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Harry asked.

"Pray to the gods for no more victims." Krista replied. "It isn't pleasant conjuring those attacks."

Yugi began to sense the rising tempers of everyone in the room. He figured he better intervene before things escalated. "Sounds like you didn't have a good vacation at all."

Krista smiled at her friend, she was grateful that Yugi was able to usually calm people down. "My whole school year has been hell and now it just is worse. Between very cryptic visions in my effort to figure out what Dumbledore did, to finding out why I keep getting sick in the room of requirement, to having to figure out how to help victims from a man I put in jail five years ago. I'm lucky I haven't had a major breakdown." The Royal Sorceress confessed.

"You have us." Yugi said. "We are your friends and we will help you."

"I know that and I can't thank you all enough." Krista said.

Bakura figuring it was time to lighten to atmosphere said. "I think we have had enough drama for the day, why don't we get heading to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I'm with you buddy," said Marik as he summoned a box from his room. "and I can't wait to set off this new batch of fireworks."

"I've got the PA ready all we have to do is wait for the High Priest's signal." Bakura laughed.

"Let's do this." The CEO said. He then looked at Krista. "You ready Krista."

"To make a scene, I'm always ready." Krista replied.

The group headed out of their dorm towards the great hall. As everyone headed into the Hall Krista and Seto waited outside the doors. After Kaiba was satisfied that everyone else was in the hall he winked at Krista.

Krista nodded her head and pulled out two flying carpets out of her cocktail purse. She handed one to Seto and kept the other in her hand. They then simultaneously threw them out in front of themselves. They each gracefully stepped on to them and commanded the carpets to rise off the ground.

"_Okay Tomb Robber now._" Kaiba sent over the courts shared mind link.

Bakura leaped onto the top of the Ravenclaw table. He then pressed his remote and instantly the lights in the hall went out. At the same time a complete batch of Weasley fireworks started to explode. "Students of Hogwarts it is time for you to never forget the face and name of the man who has made electronics work in magical environments. Witches and Wizards I give you Seto Kaiba and his arm candy Krista Kaiba!"

Bakura then hit another button on his remote. Instantly the Great Hall was echoing the intro to _Eye of the Tiger_.

Kaiba taking his cue from Bakura sent a huge shadow blast at the doors to the Great Hall causing them to fly open. He and Krista then flew into the Great Hall while riding their magic carpets in perfect time to the song.

They then started to summon different monsters from their decks in holographic form while doing several flips, dives, and loops. The combination of the fireworks and holograms lit up the entire hall.

Kaiba and Krista continued to do their choreographed stunts until the end of the song. After they felt they had everyone's attention. They landed their carpets in front of the four house tables. Kaiba looked at the entire student body. "I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp and it is time for you dummies, who are stuck in the Middle Ages, to join the rest of the world in the twenty first century."

After his decoration Krista waved her wand conjuring hundreds of pamphlets to shower the hall. "For those of you who are too dumb to realize that technology is the future I suggest you read over these pamphlets on just why KC magically adapted technology isn't the same as the ones seen outside the magical community. If you can't read, well then you are more stupid than the boy who lived to just have me kick his ass in an underground duel."

"I suggest you pay close attention to the price list as those prices aren't negotiable and are set in stone." Kaiba added.

Krista dramatically put her fingers to her temples. She paused for a few moments before saying. "I predict that everyone will be required to have a laptop next year so get your order in quickly or I'll have Seto feed you to Zantanna."

"_Royal Sorceress, of course you can predict that you are going to require them in your class. But did you really have to threaten the students._" Atem said telepathically.

"_Pharaoh, how many classes have you witnessed me teaching? My threats are all idol threats that I use as part of my teaching methods. And if you got a problem with it, you can just shove it up your ass!_" Krista replied.

"_You are sure bitchy tonight_!" Atem relayed.

"_Were you even paying attention when I was telling everyone about the holiday I had?_" Krista asked.

Once again sensing the rising tempers of his friends, Yugi relayed. "_Pharaoh, Royal Sorceress you two need to calm down. Atem you know that Krista would never really hurt a student so just let those we need to believe she is a hard ass believe it. And Krista I said in our dorm we are behind you but don't act so bitchy to us. Atem was paying attention. So just zip it before I Shadow Game the both of you._"

Krista did a double take. "_Innocent One, first I must say I never thought I'd hear you actually swear, let alone threaten a Shadow Game."_

"_Did you not get laid last night?_" Kaiba asked.

"_High Priest, I'm not going to dignify that with a response._" Yugi replied.

Krista smirked. "_That's his way of saying he and Tea spent the whole night in bed raving each other._"

"_Enough you two_!" Atem commanded.

"_Yes, pharaoh._" Krista and Kaiba replied simultaneously.

"_Now that you are finally done fighting, I think you should take a look at Dumbledore's face. He looks pissed._" Marik relayed.

Dumbledore came running up to Krista and Kaiba. He was being followed by Snape. "What was the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

Krista shook her head in disbelief. "Haven't you ever heard of a sales pitch?"

"As I recall on the day you came to my manor to discuss details pertaining to us attending Hogwarts, you said you would have no problem with helping me to work on my company. I figured that include using the great hall as a place to pull off the perfect sales pitch for my newest division." Kaiba sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where did you get the flying carpets?" Dumbledore asked. "They are illegal."

Krista smirked while wondering when would the Magical Community ever learn the value of loopholes. "Correction Dumbledore they are illegal to buy in England, but there is no law that says I can't own one and ride on it while in England. And it also isn't against your school rules to ride on one either so you can't discipline Seto or me since we didn't do anything wrong. The only thing we need to be careful of is the Statue of Secrecy and since this school is so far off the non magical community's radar Seto and I are in the clear."

Snape inwardly smirked. He had to hand it to Krista and Kaiba they certainly know how to manipulate laws into their favor. "Mrs. Kaiba is correct on that Headmaster; the only thing these two are guilty of is causing a scene at dinner. Hardly anything that hasn't been done before." Snape said.

Dumbledore was flabbergasted by the married couples antics. "What do you expect me to do with you?"

"Leave us alone, don't control, blackmail, or manipulate us and we'll get along fine." Kaiba stated.

"You know you don't make my job easy." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't realize it was my job to make your job easy." Krista replied. "I was under the impression that my job is to follow my boss's orders. Whether it be pulling a sales pitch, negotiating with a competitive company, or being bent over his desk and allow him to fuck me three ways from Saturday."

Dumbledore went instantly red from Krista's innuendo. Realizing that he couldn't really discipline these two he just mumbled. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba just go sit down for dinner."

Krista waved her wand turning the lights back on in the hall. She then put the magic carpets in her cocktail purse. As she and Seto were heading over to join Draco and Ginny at the Slytherin table they noticed that several students were actually reading the pamphlets while they were eating. Kaiba smirked to himself, as he knew that his new division was certainly going to have some high sales this quarter and he couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"I can't believe Dumbledore let you guys off!" Ginny exclaimed.

Kaiba sat down and pour himself a cup of coffee while Krista cast a Muffling Charm around her group. "He knew he had no cause for discipline for several reasons, one we didn't do anything wrong, two he is in Krista's debt for her showing him mercy in her judgment after the shadow game, three he knows he can't win the war without our help so he just has over the last year started to turn a blind eye to our entrances."

"He still gives Bakura and Marik detentions." Draco said.

Krista laughed while she started to dish up some salad for herself. "That's because he knows they want to have the record for detentions, my complying with their goal he believes that they will be won over to his side. And if you noticed the teachers were smart enough to make most of their detentions with them remedial lessons like when Bakura had his last detention with Flitwick. The dwarf wouldn't let Ryou leave until he mastered a nonverbal Summoning Charm."

"Something tells me next year when you have students for detention they will be lessons as well." Ginny stipulated.

Krista pulled out her laptop and fired it up. "I actually haven't given thought to that yet. I want to just get through this year without a breakdown before I try to tackle anything for next year."

"You're going to work during dinner?" Draco asked.

Krista gave her cousin a questioning look. "Don't Seto and I usually eat and work at the same time?"

"Usually not the night before term starts up again." Draco said.

Krista shrugged. "I have a lot of work to do, ever since things escalated over Christmas break, I'm so busy with work."

"We'll try not to disturb you." Ginny said. "But do you honestly think every student is going to buy electronics."

Kaiba was smirking as he fired up his laptop. "At least a laptop by next year yes. Since both Krista and I are going to make them mandatory in our classes. And everyone will be required to take Krista's class."

The rest of dinner was filled with the student body casually going over the pamphlets or catching up with their classmates. Soon the tables emptied and Dumbledore walked up to his podium. "I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and are anxious to start classes tomorrow morning. I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Also this term Hagrid's NEWT class will be training their dragons you would be wise to stay out of the way. We don't want any student accidently set on fire now do we? Now off to bed."

Krista closed her laptop and put it in her cocktail purse. "At least that speech was short."

Kaiba finished shutting down his laptop and placed it under his arm. He then held out his hand to Krista. "It has been a long day. What would Mrs. Kaiba say to joining me for some recreational activities."

Krista snickered at Kaiba's antics as she took his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and the two started to head out of the Great Hall. As they were walking they heard a guy yelling behind them. "Hey Draco's cousin's husband, whose name I don't remember I need to talk to you!"

Seto and Krista whipped their heads around to see a Slytherin running up to them. "Seto isn't that Zabini?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what he wants." Kaiba replied. His astonishment was present in his voice. "He never seems to speak to anyone not sorted in Slytherin at Slughorn's stupid parties."

"Not that we actually go to them often." Krista said.

Not trusting the situation Kaiba put on his business face and said. "What do want? And make it snappy. Oh and FYI my name is Seto Kaiba the CEO of the world's largest gaming corporation and you would be wise to remember that!"

Zabini held out the pamphlet. "You only have prices for your phones, and laptops. I want to know how much to adapt my own phone. I don't want one of yours, but I would like to use my phone at school."

"You have a cell phone?" Kaiba asked.

"I have a friend who doesn't attend this school; I'd like to keep in contact with my friend." Zabini explained.

"_What do you think Royal Sorceress?_" Kaiba asked telepathically.

"_I know that this kid is a loner who doesn't speak to many outside his house. But there was something else in Bakura's Karaoke Shadow Game that made me come to the conclusion that he fears being found out._" Krista replied.

"_Are you saying this kid a on a path for a future death eater_." Kaiba asked.

"_No I don't' think so, he is just a kid looking to find acceptance. His friend is most likely a lover from the non magical community and he doesn't want that to be discovered._" Krista explained.

Zabini started to stomp his foot impatiently. "You have been silent long enough so are you going to make my phone work or not. If you don't give me a price, I'll tell everyone in school about Draco's little habit of liking a muggle card game."

Krista smirked as she realized her intuitions were just verified. "You wouldn't do that because he would retaliate with your little secret."

Zabini got wide eyed. "He told you."

Krista shook her head. "He didn't have too. I could tell. He figured out a secret about you and you figured one of his in return and you both use it to maintain a balance of respect with a blackmail twist. Which is a very typical Slytherin trait. Don't worry, I won't say a word. When you are ready to tell people, have Draco contact me and together we can make magical history."

"_Imzadi, are you saying you think you are correct in your assumption that he has a non magical lover._" Seto asked.

"_I don't' think, Seto, I know_." Krista replied.

Kaiba smirked at his wife before turning to Zabini. "I'll do the phone for you and since I'm taking time out of my busy schedule I think that constitutes a price of 50 Galleons."

"That is equivalent to 250 Pounds. I think that is a bit steep." Zabini stated.

"You know more about the non magical community then you let on." Kaiba sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "However my price still stands, I guarantee you no one else in this school knows how to do it."

"It's not like I can't afford it." Zabini reached into his robe pocket and pulled out some Galleons. He quickly handed them to Seto along with his phone.

Seto pocketed the money before pulling out his wand. He took Zabini phone and made the proper modifications to it. "There you go. Your phone will now work. And before you ask magically adapted phones have a lifetime battery charge. It won't ever die. How the hell do you think my laptop is always working? I can't exactly plug it into an outlet here."

"Thanks." Zabini mumbled before walking down the hallway.

"Now that was interesting." Kaiba stated.

Krista bit her lower lip as she playfully grabbed Seto's ass. "Let's just head to bed, I really need to relieve some stress."

"Imzadi you read my mind." Kaiba sneered as he wrapped his arm around Krista's waist and the two headed off to their dorm to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

Please Review


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 48

It was 7am on February 14th. Krista, Kaiba, Draco and Ginny were sitting in a vacant classroom organizing several packages and letters. Each had a basket in front of them. "This has got to be the most ridiculous idea Bakura ever came up with." Kaiba grumbled while placing a box wrapped in little pink hearts on it into his basket.

Krista was looking something up on her laptop as she asked. "How exactly did he talk you two into this? I know Seto and I were roped into this because Bakura helped us with our sales pitch."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We lost a bet with him a couple of weeks into the new term."

Draco added another letter into his basket as he said. "I just wish Dumbledore was back so that I could fuck with him. He left on one of his little vacations the day after term started and hasn't been back since."

Krista shut her laptop and put it in her cocktail purse. She then waved her wand sending more packages into everyone's baskets. "Cousin, actually he arrived back late last night. Seto and I bumped into him in the halls after returning from London."

Draco raised his eyebrow at Krista. He was thrilled at this piece of news. "Really, in that case." Draco pulled out his wand summoning several items. He then magically conjured a basket and put the items in it. He then waved his wand to encase the basket in clear plastic. He finished his package by tying a black ribbon on it.

While the four continued to work, Krista started to wiggle in her chair. "Ra, damn it. The lace on this dress itches like hell!" Krista yelled. " I can't believe Bakura made both Ginny and I wear replicas of Madonna's outfit on her _Like a Virgin _album."

"Krista I'm sure he only came up with this idea for our outfits after Kaiba's suggestion for you on how would start this little Valentine's Day celebration." Ginny teased.

Krista giggled. "You are probably right."

Kaiba looked over at his wife. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I think your tits look hot in that outfit."

"I look hot in anything I wear." Krista whispered back. "And when we are alone I'll make your wish come true."

"Cousin, look on the bright side it could be worse." Draco said while pointing to his outfit. "I'm stuck in this fucking red velvet tux. I'm a Slytherin and I'm stuck in red."

"Oh boo hoo cousin." Krista held up her hand showing off her nails. They were painted red with air brushed white hearts. "I had to have Ichiro change my regular manicure to compensate for this outrageous stunt of Bakura's."

"Your manicurist did a good job." Draco said.

"He always does." Krista stated. "It is just my nails take so much abuse during Herbology that come next weekend these nails are going to look like shit. Not to mention I don't have any red outfits at school since red clashes terrible with my sapphire blue robe which causes my nails to clash with my regular outfits."

"Why not just polish them after today a different color." Ginny suggested.

"Like I have time to do my own nails!" Krista hollered. "Besides Ichiro is the best. There is a reason I pay Ichiro to maintain them for me, and have been fling him to London every weekend this school year."

"I got my nails done too." Ginny said as she held out her hand showing off her nails. They were silver with green hearts on them. "He even touched up my highlights for me."

"And you paid the bill with my credit card." Draco sneered.

"You said I could." Ginny replied.

Seto stood up to stretch his legs. "When is the Tomb Robber going to show up? I'd like to start this now so that I can go work on my company when I'm done."

Krista and Draco shrugged. While Ginny held up a small box with a huge pink bow on it. "While we are waiting for the Tomb Robber, who wants to take care of Lavender Brown's request?"

Draco groaned. "I know Bakura said any requests would be honored but why de he take her order."

"I think he should do it himself." Kaiba suggested.

"All ready tried that one." Krista stated. "He said today he is the boss and we do what he says."'

Kaiba sighed as he sat back down. "And I know if we don't comply the tomb robber will come up with some way to punish us. My gut feeling is somehow this is tied to a Shadow Game and his Penalty Game for cheating would be worse."

Ginny was so shocked by Seto's declaration that she dropped the box. "I thought the Pharaoh said he didn't want Shadow Games between his Court members."

"Wouldn't stop the Tomb Robber." Kaiba replied.

Ginny picked back up the box. "Now back to this." She said. "Who delivers this one?"

Krista shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know was Lavender sees in him, she could do so much better than your brother."

"Tell me about it." Ginny said.

"And don't even get me started on their PDA in the Great Hall." Kaiba said.

"You should talk." Draco stated.

Krista smirked. "Seto and I show affection with style. Ron and Lavender was just sad. He looked like he was eating her face off."

Ginny stated to snicker. "Until that display happened, I was about to place a bet with Bakura that Ron was gay."

"Ron isn't gay but your brother Charlie is." Krista stated. "He just hasn't admitted it to himself. He also doesn't know that he is perfectly normal by being gay."

"Really." Draco said.

"Yeah, when he was here for that dragon lesson I caught him checking out Seto's ass and he seemed embarrassed by it." Krista said nonchalantly.

"I think I'll send him a smart phone with a digital copy of _Rent_ he might become more comfortable with who he is if he realizes that he isn't alone." Ginny stated.

Krista rolled her eyes. "The Wizarding World is so back ass backwards when it comes to sex and coupling."

"Which I'm sure you would love to fix." Draco stated.

"That among other things." Krista said. "Let's get through this war, then I'll deal with my long list of social reforms."

The four continued to separate out the items. They were just finishing up when Bakura came into the classroom.

Seto noticed Ryou enter the room and jumped out of his chair. "Bakura you better pray to Ra that no one tries to take a picture of me in this outfit and post it on the society page or I'll send your ass to the afterlife." Kaiba threaten while pointing to his outfit. He was stuck wearing a white t-shirt and pair of black leather pants. The t-shirt had a huge picture of cupid and said _wouldn't you love to be me today!_"

Draco looked at Bakura and asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know as well as I do that we are doing this to lighten the spirits of the student body." Bakura said. "We are just spreading some Valentine's Day cheer in a time when sad a terrible things are happening around us."

Kaiba let out a hug laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to us Bakura, you charged people to have us do this so you could increase your money to pay for all your standing order with Fred and George."

"You have been taking orders for almost three weeks." Krista added.

"Oh you all look perfect." Ryou said as he picked up the baskets and started to hand them out. "But now let's start to gather this stuff up."

"Tomb Robber, why the just four of us and no one else?" Draco asked when Bakura handed him a basket.

"You four have the best voices, and stage presence." Ryou said. "You'll pull it off better."

Krista took her basket. "You do have a point with that."

"I swear my vocal cords are going to be so raw they'll feel like they are bleeding by the end of the day." Ginny gripped as she grabbed her basket.

Once everyone had a basket, the group started heading to the Great Hall. Draco walked up behind Krista. "Hey cousin later today I need you to do what we do to the students to the package I made for Dumbledore. I also have my request on it. It is important that you do that delivery by yourself. He seems to have an understanding of you and it will help enforce my plan."

Krista nodded. "Sure cousin, just put it in my cocktail purse." Krista opened her cocktail purse and Draco put his gift in the purse.

The group was almost to the Great Hall when Zabini came up to them. "I need to talk to Draco's cousin in private. The rest of you get lost."

Krista looked at Zabini then back to her group. She still wasn't sure what to expect, but her instincts told her it wasn't bad. "I'll join you all in a minute."

"_What the hell is his problem?_" Seto asked telepathically.

Krista shrugged and replied. "_Don't know, but since we want the students to be safe and not turn evil I'll stay to find out._"

After everyone was gone, Zabini handed Krista a handful of Galleons. "I want to have one of the Valentine singing grams done for my friend. I just didn't want anyone else knowing but since you figured me out..."

Krista nodded her head as she began to understand. "I understand, like I said the evening term started up I'd help you make history when you are ready to tell everyone."

"Since I can't remember everyone's name in your group just give my money to the one that organized this little event." Zabini said.

"Okay so what song am I going to serenade your non magical lover with?" Krista asked.

"First there are a few things you should know." Zabini said. "First my friend doesn't know I'm a wizard."

"That doesn't surprise me at all considering most people in the non magical world don't believe in magic. I also know it isn't uncommon for someone to not tell their lover until a more serious relationship has developed. I remember Ginny mentioning that Seamus Finnigan's mom didn't even tell his dad she was a witch until after they were married."

Zabini stared at Krista in disbelief. "You ramble when you are nervous you know that."

Krista snickered. "Yes I do. I'll be honest I am nervous about having conversation that are of a personal nature around people I'm just getting to know. I'm just usually better at hiding it. And it isn't like you and I are friends, and this conversation is more personal for someone I don't consider a friend."

"True." Zabini said. "The next thing you need to know is my friend is five years my senior."

Krista was baffled by the amount of personal information this kid was giving her. But she knew that she needed to try to make as many believers in the school as possible so she said. "So you are seeing someone who most likely is an undergrad where you are an equivalent of a high school senior. Not a problem for me. Are you under the impression that I'm judgmental on whom you are seeing."

"In the wizarding world it never hurts to be careful." Blaise stated. "I'm sure you understand given my secret."

"I understand your fear considering the house you were sorted into. As well as the magical worlds fuck up view about sex. However, I don't understand the magical worlds reluctance to accept it perhaps together sometime in the future we can work together to change that." Krista said.

"Last I've come to the conclusion you know a lot about muggle music given your choice for your little karaoke song, my friend really likes the girl groups from the fifties and sixties." Blaise concluded.

"Are you asking for a suggestion?" Krista asked.

Zabini nodded. "Yes I'm still unfamiliar with every type of muggle music."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" She asked.

"We met at a night club in October shortly after my 17th birthday." Zabini stated.

Krista thought for several moments before stating. "Got one in mind that I think fits your situation, and as my husband would say all sales are final so you can't get your money back."

Zabini nodded as he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey baby. I didn't call at a bad time did I?" Zabini paused obviously listening to what his friend was saying. "I'm pleased you liked the watch I had delivered to you. It took me a long time to find one I thought would go with your sense of style. And as you know I go to a very prestigious school and this year our school's show choir is doing singing valentines so I'm going to hold out the phone to one of the members to sing you a song."

Krista giggled at the reddening in Zabini's face obviously, he wasn't too used to doing romantic things on Valentine's Day. She pulled out her MP3 player from her purse to find the song she needed. She then proceeded to sing _Be my Baby_. When she was done, she could swear she heard some minor sobbing coming from the voice on the end of the phone.

Figuring she should leave Zabini to say his goodbyes in private, Krista slipped into the Great Hall. She handed Bakura the money making up an excuse about someone wanting to not have the whole school hear the song. She then proceeded to sit down next to Seto to have breakfast.

"What the hell was all that about?" Growled the annoyed CEO.

"He just wanted me to sing to his lover for V-day." Krista explained while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I was beginning to think he was going to try to steal you away from me." Kaiba teased.

Krista gave Kaiba a wink. "Seto, I can tell you honestly I am not his type."

"Did you get a name?" Draco asked.

"I didn't ask, I figured when your friend Zabini wants to say more he will." Krista replied.

"I wouldn't say we are exactly friends, we are blackmailing each other." Draco stated.

The students started to eat their breakfast. Ginny Draco Seto and Krista quickly gobbled up some food before standing up and heading to the Ravenclaw table. The foursome walked up to Luna. "Hello Luna." Ginny said.

"Hey guys what's up." Luna replied airly.

"Well as you know today is Valentine's Day and we have a special request to fill." Krista replied.

Ginny summoned a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box that had a red bow around it. "This is from a special someone who hopes you will be his valentine." Ginny handed Luna the box. Luna took the box as her face started to blush.

"And to show you how he feels he has asked us to serenade you with this song." Kaiba pushed a button on the remote for the PA system. Soon the foursome was singing the song _My Kind of Girl_ while doing a line dance.

When there song was over Luna was smiling "That was lovely, but who requested it?"

Neville walked up to the table, his face was flushed as he said. "I did. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and I would consider it a great honor if you would go out with me."

Luna started to blush harder. "Oh Neville, I can tell you aren't being influenced by Wrackspurts so of course I'll go out with you. How about you meet me outside the great hall after breakfast or we can go for a walk right now if you like." Luna held her hand out to Neville.

Neville blushed as he took Luna's hand and the two left the great hall. "One down now how many more to go?" Kaiba asked.

Krista sighed. "A lot and we still haven't figured out what to do with Lavender's request."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'm technically a Gryffindor so I'll just go to Gryffindor tower to do it."

"Keep your wand ready in case your brother decides to curse you." Draco stated.

The four spent the rest of the day going from student to student doing their singing valentines. It took them well into the late afternoon to finish up. It was nearing three in the afternoon when the foursome finished their last group singing gram. Krista told her group that she would join them in their common room as soon as she delivered the very last valentine to the old man.

As Krista was strolling the halls she was glad that Bakura's little valentine's day singing grams were almost over. The Royal Sorceress couldn't help but think what her cousin was giving the old man this time. She approached the gargoyle, gave it the correct password, having gotten it from Harry earlier in the day. When she finally approached the door to Dumbledore's office she gave it a loud knock.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice said.

Krista took a breath and opened the door, she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious since the last time she was in his office she gave the old fool a shadow game.

Dumbledore looked up from the work on and flashed Krista his signature smile. "Mrs. Kaiba, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Krista rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for false pleasantries. "Look old man, I'm sure you know that Draco, Ginny, Seto and I are carrying out a plan from Bakura to spread some V-day cheer."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think it is lovely that you are trying to involve the school in something so pleasant, after all we are at war with Voldemort and there aren't many things pleasant these days."

Krista reached into her bag and pulled out the basket from Draco. "This is a gift from an anonymous person. I don't know who sent it but it came with this note." Krista read the parchment attached to the basket. "Hello Dumbledore and Happy Valentine's Day. As a token of my appreciation for you, I've sent you 12 black roses in hopes that you find them endearing. I've also included a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's short story _The Tell Tale Heart_ in hopes that you find it inspirational. Thirdly, I've included a DVD movie version of Sondheim's Tony awarding musical _Sweeny Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ in hopes that you will remember what you've done. And lastly, I've included a bottle of Oak Matured Mead in hopes that you'll get completely shit faced tonight."

"Is that all." Dumbledore asked.

"No now you get to hear your song." Krista took a deep breath and started singing. "Some of these things belong together some of these are kind of the same but one of these things just doesn't belong here now it's time to play our game it's time to play our game."

Dumbledore jumped to his feet as Krista was finishing her little ditty. "I'm not playing a shadow game with you."

"The song wasn't an instigation for a Shadow Game, it is just a song that every non magical preschooler who has seen _Sesame Street_ knows." Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief as he retook his seat.

Krista knew that Dumbledore was starting to get a bit too comfortable and decided she would help her cousin fuck with the old man. "Although I can't be certain' since I don't know who sent it. If it was Bakura then most likely the song was a release for a Shadow Game. You might just want to figure out the riddle before leaving your office. Now I'll leave you to comprehend your most unusual V-day gift." Krista pulled out her wand casing a nonverbal summing charm.

Dumbledore watched as a box looking contraption flew into his office and landed on his desk. Krista noticing the puzzling look on Dumbledore's face smirked. "I am feeling generous, so I thought I'd help you out. This is Mokie portable TV/DVD player. If you want to figure out your little puzzle you will have to watch your DVD." Krista opened the DVD and loaded into the player. "When you are ready to watch your movie hit play. I highly suggest you watch the entire thing even if you start to get uncomfortable. Depp is a great Todd and won the Golden Globe for best actor for this film. Make sure to return the player to Mokie when you are finished with it so that your contract with us doesn't think you confiscated it." Krista turned and left the office leaving Dumbledore staring at his gifts.

Dumbledore was confused by his gift basket. He was pretty sure that the anonymous giver was either Bakura or Draco. His gut feeling was Krista really knew who sent it but didn't want to disclose the information. But for the life of him, he couldn't comprehend his gifts.

He wasn't sure where to start to solve this puzzle but he figured he should answer to the riddle just in case it was a Shadow Game. His first thought was that the wine was the item that didn't belong because it was the only item from the Wizarding World all the others were from the muggle world, but that seemed almost too easy.

He figured he would start by separating out the items in the basket. He took out his wand and magically separated the items. After looking over them, he mumbled. "Now to see if I can figure this game out." Dumbledore decided he would start by reading the short story from the muggle author. Dumbledore couldn't control the chills that ran down his spine as he read the story.

The story started with an unnamed narrator addressing the reader and claiming that he is nervous but not mad. He says that he is going to tell a story in which he will defend his sanity yet confess to having killed an old man. His motivation was neither passion nor desire for money, but rather a fear of the man's pale blue eye. Again, he insists that he is not crazy because his cool and measured actions, though criminal, are not those of a madman.

Every night, he went to the old man's apartment and secretly observed the man sleeping. In the morning, he would behave as if everything were normal. After a week of this activity, the narrator decides, somewhat randomly, that the time is right actually to kill the old man.

When the narrator arrives late on the eighth night, though, the old man wakes up and cries out. The narrator remains still, stalking the old man as he sits awake and frightened. The narrator understands how frightened the old man is, having also experienced the lonely terrors of the night.

Soon, the narrator hears a dull pounding that he interprets as the old man's terrified heartbeat. Worried that a neighbor might hear the loud thumping, he attacks and kills the old man. He then dismembers the body and hides the pieces below the floorboards in the bedroom. He is careful not to leave even a drop of blood on the floor. As he finishes his job, a clock strikes the hour of four. At the same time, the narrator hears a knock at the street door.

The police have arrived, having been called by a neighbor who heard the old man shriek. The narrator is careful to be chatty and to appear normal. He leads the officers all over the house without acting suspiciously. At the height of his bravado, he even brings them into the old man's bedroom to sit down and talk at the scene of the crime. The policemen do not suspect a thing.

The narrator is comfortable until he starts to hear a low thumping sound. He recognizes the low sound as the heart of the old man, pounding away beneath the floorboards. He panics, believing that the policemen must also hear the sound and know his guilt. Driven mad by the idea that they are mocking his agony with their pleasant chatter, he confesses to the crime and shrieks at the men to rip up the floorboards.

By the time Dumbledore finished reading the story fear was coursing through his veins. He couldn't understand exactly why this story was sent to him, but most likely had something to do with Draco's order to kill him. Dumbledore glanced at the bottle of wine. After reading that story, the prospect of drinking a glass was tempting.

He debated with himself for several minutes before deciding that perhaps there is something more to the wine than that. He figured he would just watch the movie then maybe pour himself a drink. He pressed the play button on the TV/DVD player.

At the start of the movie he was quite impressed by how Muggles make such a wonderful form of entertainment. His excitement quickly evaporated, and was transformed to fear as the plot started to develop.

The musical that Krista had put in the DVD player was set in London in the 19th century. But that wasn't what bothered Dumbledore, the fact that the entire plot was centered around a man hell bent on revenge bothered him.

The character Todd was exiled on a trumped up criminal charge by a sneaky judge. When he returned home 15 year later, the man found out that said judge raped his wife causing her to poison herself. He then vows revenge on not only the judge, but the entire human raise. He carries out his vengeance by slitting the throats of his customers.

Dumbledore thought that part was bad but when the leading lady suggests that the best way to hide the bodies was to bake them into meat pies had Dumbledore petrified in fear throughout the rest of the film. After the movie was over, Dumbledore once again put his hand on the wine. He desperately needed a drink now.

Dumbledore used his wand to conjure a glass. He then uncorked the wine bottle. He tilted the bottle over his glass. As he was pouring it, he was hit with an epiphany. He put the bottle down. Then he pulled out his wand.

He waved it over the bottle casting a couple of non verbal spells. When his intuitions were confirmed, he smirked while vanished the glass and the bottle. "Well Mr. Malfoy that was interesting yet confirms my suspicions that you won't be able to kill me." Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

Dumbledore glanced at the clock on the wall. Realizing it was almost time for dinner; he exited his office and headed towards the Great Hall. When he entered the Hall, he walked over to the Slytherin table. "Good evening Mrs. Kaiba."

Krista stared at the old man for a few seconds before asking. "What do you want?"

"The answer to the riddle in the song is the song itself. The song was the thing that didn't belong." Dumbledore stated.

"Interesting, now why are you telling me that?" Krista asked. "I really didn't care what the answer was."

"But you knew it wasn't a Shadow Game, since you knew who sent it." Dumbledore stated.

Krista was impressed it looked like the old fool had some logic after all. However, this didn't change her opinions of him. "So I wanted to waste your time. Surely you aren't going to discipline me over that."

Dumbledore shook his head no to communicate that she wasn't going to be disciplined. He then summon Mokuba TV/DVD player. "I watched the movie so here is the electronic contraption back."

"Thanks." Kaiba said with his voice full of annoyance. He was really hoping the old fool would leave soon.

Dumbledore left the table and headed to his seat. "Now what did he mean by the song being the answer. I'd have gone with the wine." Krista said.

Draco started laughing. "The wine was poisoned with an Epiphany Charm cast on the bottle. If Dumbledore decided to try to drink it, he would be hit with the realization that the wine just might be poisoned."

"I bet Sweeny Todd really made the old man quake." Kaiba stated.

"Why do you think i chose it?" Draco sneered.

"Because Ginny thinks Johnny Depp is a tasty piece of eye candy." Krista stated.

"Bite me, cousin." Draco said.

The four were laughing as the tables instantly filled with food. The four stared at one of the main courses offered tonight before they simultaneously snapped their heads to look at the staff table. The four had to hold back their laughter at the irony of the situation. Dumbledore was staring at his plate and he look like he was about to hurl. Sitting on his plate was a big steak and kidney pie.

Dumbledore pushed his plate away from him. He suddenly wasn't very hungry. He stood up and exited the Great Hall leaving most of the student body wondering what happened.

* * *

Please Review


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I'm so sorry for the delayed updated. The motherboard on my computer died twelve days ago and I just got the a new one yesterday so now I can use my computer again. Anyhow I hope you like the chapter._

* * *

Chapter 49

It was almost dusk on a Saturday evening in late March. And Hermione once again was sitting at a long table in the library. She had three tall piles of books in front of her as well as a huge stack of old copies of _The Daily Prophet_. She had been spending every free moment she had to figure out the answer to the ridiculous assignment that Krista gave her.

Hermione had just finished browsing a book titled _Aristocrats and Geology_. When she couldn't find the name Prince in it, she let out a sigh and set it down in her discard pile. Just as she was picking up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Without looking up from her work, she said. "Hi, Love."

"Now how did you know it was me?" Atem teased.

Hermione tilted her head back in order to make eye contact. "If after over a year and half being your girlfriend I wouldn't recognize your touch then I should resin my title as the cleverest witch of my age."

Atem snickered before laying a kiss on Hermione forehead. "So what are you working on now?"

"Well these two piles of books are the ones I need for this week's essays for all my classes." Hermione explained while pointing to the piles. "This one is the pile for the books that weren't helpful in my homework assignment from the Royal Sorceress." Hermione held up the newspaper she was looking at. "Now I'm going to browse these old copies of _The Daily Prophet_ for answers."

Atem sat down next Hermione. He then gently patted her left thigh. "My queen you have been searching for almost four full months it is possible that Prince isn't a wizarding family name."

"I won't give up my search until I've exhausted the entire library!" Hermione demanded.

"That could take you a while," said Atem. "And the library is nearing closing time. How about I lend you a hand?"

Hermione pushed the discard book pile to Atem. "You want to help put these books back for me."

"I guess I can do that." Atem waved his wand magically sending all the books in the discard pile away.

Hermione gave Atem a kiss on his cheek. "You've gotten better at doing that charm nonverbally. Flitwick would be impressed, I'm sure you'll get an O on your next Charms test."

"Not really here for grades." Atem stated.

"But you really should at least try to still get good marks, after all when Voldemort is vanquished you'll need to have some kind of a career." Hermione said.

"When the want ads have an opening for a 5000 year old pharaoh let me know." Atem replied.

Hermione put down the newspaper in her hand and grabbed another one. "I bet Kaiba would hire you." She said.

Atem groaned. "I really don't think I can handle working for him."

"You dealt with it a couple of summers ago." Hermione said.

Atem decided he would start to help look through the papers too. He picked one up before saying. "That is because I thought I was working off a dept."

"Was Kaiba really that bad to work for?" Hermione asked.

Atem nodded his head. "I was stuck cleaning executive restrooms and that really sucked."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief while she put down one paper and grabbed another. She was finding Atem antics quite humorous. "At least you got paid."

Atem discarded the paper he was browsing. "It was just weird working for Kaiba." Atem said. He paused for a few moments before picking up another paper. "It was like we suddenly switched roles and I was taking orders from my High Priest instead of just listening to his advice."

"You do know that now days it is the CEO's are seen as the heads in the world and not the pharaohs." Hermione said.

"I guess I can see how that argument would hold merit, my Queen." Atem replied.

"And didn't Kaiba's past life take the throne after you sealed your soul." Hermione stated.

"Yeah so." Atem said.

"Just making a point that he has being a leader imbedded in his soul." Hermione said.

"And that is one of the many reasons I chose him as my High Priest." Atem said.

"And all this time I thought it was because you needed someone as stubborn as you are to keep you in line." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Atem was reading an articele as he said. "My queen I do believe that you are forgetting that you aren't on the dueling field right now."

"Oh is that the best comeback the pharaoh could come up with?" Hermione teased.

"I was distracted by this." Atem put an article in front of Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that line, the same time Krista takes a vow of celibacy." Hermione had a big grin cross her face. She then looked at the article Atem had found. As she was reading it, her body started to fill with excitement. "This is a start, but my gut feeling says we are missing something."

"Why do you say that?" Atem asked.

"Well if we stick to the assumption that the Half Blood Prince is or was a death eater, I don't recognize her face. And if there is one thing that the Minister has been good at is making sure pictures of every known Death Eater past or present are plastered on the front page." Hermione reasoned.

"Maybe she had some siblings like a brother or sister." Atem suggested.

Hermione flipped another paper over. "Or a son."

Atem leaped to his feet. He then held out his hand to Hermione to help Hermione to her feet. "Let's go show Krista what we found."

While Hermione was gathering up the books she needed, she asked. "Are she and Kaiba even back from the London office?"

"If not they will be shortly." While Atem pulled out his cell phone to send a text to his Royal Sorceress. Hermione finished picking up the books she wanted to check out as well as the two old _Daily Prophets_. She then proceeded to the checkout counter.

She placed the huge pile on the counter. The librarian started to stamp the books as she said. "Remember to not to despoil the books. I expect them to be returned in better condition than when you checked them out!"

"Of course Madam Pince." Hermione said before gathering up her items.

Atem leaned over and whispered in Hermione's right ear. "Doesn't she always say that?"

"She varies it but the basic idea is the same." Hermione relied in a whisper.

Atem and Hermione left the library and headed to their dorm. As they entered the common room, they found Krista sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"What was the 911 emergency?" Krista asked.

"Where is the High Priest?" Atem asked.

Krista groaned then took a deep breath. She wanted to say this in one shot. "Sorting out a malfunction at KC headquarters. So far today he has had to fire 18 employees for causing the problem. Seems that they didn't properly install Seto's update virus program and a competitive company thought it would be fun to e-mail a virus to a few employees who were too stupid to run the virus program before opening their e-mail. The virus has completely eaten most of the mainframe. Seto will be reinstalling everything into the mainframe from his backup system but that is going to take him well into the wee hours of tomorrow morning."

"Sorry I asked you to come back." Atem said.

"Seto doesn't need me to reboot his system." Krista said.

"He'll just need you to help release his tension later." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Atem exclaimed.

"Looks like the Queen is being corrupted by me after all." Krista teased.

Atem having enough of the teasing decided to one up Krista. "Royal Sorceress one of these day's that luxurious mind of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"Don't tell me you would send my ass to the Shadow Realm for being verbal about sexuality." Krista stated.

Atem was about to retaliate when Hermione interrupted him. "Royal Sorceress, here is what I found in the library." Hermione held up one of the papers. "According to this article an Eileen Prince was captain of the schools Gobstones team in her sixth year."

Krista smirked she knew Hermione would come through for her. "So you found something about the name Prince. But I don't remember that name as a Death Eater."

Hermione bit he lower lip to hide her enthusiasm. "There's more to this puzzle and I bet you are never going to figure it out."

"I'll take a wild guess; I'm not the only illegitimate heir around." Krista stated.

"Wrong," said Hermione as she picked up the second auricle. "According to this article Eileen Prince married a muggle named Tobias Snape."

"Oh for the love of Isis!" Krista exclaimed as she put the final piece into the puzzle. "Snape Sensei is the Half Blood Prince, why didn't I see it before?"

"Because we never thought about the blood status or family heritage of our teacher to look it up." Atem stated.

"I should have figured it out though. Sensei taught me the Muffling Charm and when Ronald was yelling up a storm about the Prince inventing it, I didn't think anything of it and let Ronald's rant go in one ear and out the other. That also explains how Sensei so quickly knew which spell Ron used to hoist me upside down and the counter spell. He invented all of them."

"Do you think there are more spells in that book?" Hermione asked.

"I think we need to ask Sensei about that." Atem suggested.

"Now we know who and what. We just don't know why Dumbledore would make sure Ron got that book." Krista stated.

"I bet Ron would shit himself if he knew that book once belonged to Snape Sensei." Atem said.

"I don't doubt that, the guy hates Sensei as a teacher and shows him no respect in class." Krista added.

"Have you tried to access the past to find an answer?" Hermione asked.

Krista nodded her head. "I have. And those visions are just a cryptic as my future ones. All I've been able to access from the past when focusing on this assignment centered around Sensei and were visions I assumed were irrelevant but now seem to make more sense they were trying to tell me that Sensei is the Half Blood Prince but they don't answer the question why. And the other is Dumbledore talking to Fawkes saying how he now needs to alter his plan for Harry this year and change it to Ron. I than see him pick up the book and magically send it to Slughorn's classroom and moments later it ends up in Ron's hands. That isn't anything I hadn't figured out already. I assumed Dumbledore manipulated the circumstances to get the book into Ron's hands, I just don't know why. Which makes me believe that destiny needs to play out."

"But now that you have more information perhaps you can get a clearer answer." Hermione suggested.

"I guess it is worth a try." Krista pressed her fingers to her Necklace to activate it.

After her vision cleared, Krista stayed silent pondering what she had just seen. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hermione asked. "Royal Sorceress what did you see?"

"Nothing to answer the question why. All I saw a meeting between Sensei and Dumbledore. During this meeting, Sensei wanted answers to why Ron Weasley had his old potion book. Sensei seemed to be overly concerned about Ron using spells that were in it. He mentioned some could be deadly." Krista replied.

"So we got more conformation that Ron has Snape Sensei's old book." Atem said.

"Professor Snape actually created spells that are life threatening?" Hermione asked with awe in her voice. "Seems farfetched."

"Not really," said Krista. "You have to remember, before Lily was murdered by Voldemort, Sensei was a very loyal Death Eater and naturally Sensei would create spells that could kill."

"Why didn't Sensei just confiscate the book? Why send you on a wild goose chase?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Because Dumbledore told him that he had to wait to confiscate it. He said that the book could only be confiscated when the time was right." Krista replied.

"Translation Dumbledore has a plan that he isn't sharing with people." Hermione said.

"Exactly, my Queen," said Atem. "Royal Sorceress, why didn't Sensei tell you outright instead of making you look things up under the pretense of a homework assignment that you passed on to Hermione?"

"He gave Dumbledore his word not to _tell _any of his students about the book." Krista replied as she made finger quotes over the work tell. "So Sensei gave me a homework assignment so that he wouldn't have to break his word."

"Now what?" Atem asked.

"We wait maybe Harry can find out something indiscreetly from Dumbledore." Krista suggested.

Hermione looked around the room. "Where is Harry?"

"He is once again trying to kiss up to Professor Gungon to get his full memory." Krista replied.

"Maybe 18th time will be his charm." Atem said.

Just then, the portrait door swung open and Harry came storming into the common room. "I fucking give up! I've tried everything I can think of and have gotten nowhere with Professor Slughorn! And I don't even want to remember how Dumbledore thought I wasn't trying hard enough and kicked me out of his office last night! And to add to my stress I bumped into Hagrid on the way back here and he is in a big state of depression and asked if I'd come over to help him."

Hermione looked over at Harry and spoke. "What is wrong with Hagrid?" She asked with notable concern in her voice.

"Aragog died." Harry said.

"Is that what he named his dragon?" Atem asked.

"No Aragog is or a was his pet spider." Harry replied causing Hermione to have to hide behind her hand to hide a snicker. She thought Harry's choice for a euphemism for Aragog was funny.

"I didn't know Hagrid had a tarantula?" Atem said.

Hermione busted up laughing. "Oh love, Aragog was an Acromantula."

"And he has a whole family in the forbidden forest." Harry stated.

Krista stared at Harry for several moments trying to contain her shock at finding out that a family of very dangerous spiders lived near the castle. "What exactly does Hagrid want your help with?"

"Holding a funeral for Aragog." Harry said.

"What did you say?" Krista asked.

"I dodged the subject by stating I needed to use the loo." Harry replied while laughing. After everyone had contained their laughter, Harry sat down in a chair and said. "I'm really open for suggestions on what to do about retrieving that memory."

"Perhaps 19 will be your lucky number." Atem stated sarcastically.

A light when off in Krista head. "That's it!" She exclaimed as leaped out of her chair and rand to her bedroom. She exited moments later with a potion vial in her hand. "Harry all you need to do is get lucky!"

"Krista this isn't the right time for your sex jokes!" Harry stated with annoyance in his voice.

Krista smirked as she walked over and gave Harry a friendly hug. "Harry I wasn't referring to getting laid! But since that was what you thought, perhaps you need me to sneak Serenity onto school grounds to have her release you sexual tension."

Harry looked at Krista and asked. "Well if it wasn't a sex joke what was it?"

Krista held out the vial containing a gold colored potion. "Drink this and all your endeavors will succeed at least for the next few hours."

"You sure you want me to take it, what if you need it to help you figure out what is causing your nausea in the Room of Requirement?"

"Harry I have never and will never take a potion." Krista replied. "I'll figure out my issues on my own without the use of liquid luck."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I forgot for a moment I was talking to the girl who won't take potions." Harry uncorked the vial and drank the contents in one gulp.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked. "So how do you feel?"

Harry had a huge smile on his face as he replied. "Great, now I think I will go see Hagrid."

Krista did a double take. "Harry you need to go see Professor Gungon, to get that memory so that Dumbledore can tell you what he knows remember so you can complete your destiny."

"I know but I have a really good feeling about going to see Hagrid." Harry explained.

"You have a good feeling about attending a funeral for a giant spider." Atem stated.

"One I might add told his family it was okay to eat you." Hermione added.

"Guys I can't explain it but I need to go see Hagrid. It is the right thing to do." Harry said.

Atem took the vial and held it out to Krista. "Are you sure this was liquid luck and the Tomb Robber or the Tomb Keeper didn't replace it with Essence of Insanity?"

Krista placed her hands on her hips. "Pharaoh my vial has been in a secured location not even those two could get to it. Trust me Harry took liquid luck."

"Then why does he think he needs to go see Hagrid?" Atem asked.

Harry stood up and walked to the door. He then turned to face his friends. "I know what I'm doing or at least Felix does." Harry turned and left the common room and started to walk out of the castle. He was too surprised when he found the front doors unlocked giving him free access to the grounds.

As he was heading towards Hagrid's hut, Harry saw Professor Slughorn near the green houses. Harry smiled to himself knowing that he wouldn't get into trouble ran up to the professor and said. "Evening Professor, I saw you here and wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I'm sure you get tired of all the questions about Voldemort and what he was like as a student."

Slughorn waved his hand "Forget about it Harry my boy. But what are you doing out of the castle. The new rules state all students need to stay in the castle after supper."

Harry smirked as he continued to let his lucky potion guide his actions. "Yes well you see Hagrid is a dear friend of mine and today his pet Acromantula died and he wants my help to give Aragog a proper send off."

Slughorn started to stroke his chin. He obviously was contemplating something. "Hmm...Really...You know Acromantula venom is very valuable and I could get quite a bit for it...Between you and me my salary isn't that big...Tell you what so that you don't get into trouble by being out of the castle, I'll go with you...Unless you think Hagrid would find it disrespectful." He said mostly to himself although Harry heard every word.

Harry gave Slughorn a hand gesture to single that he should follow him. "I'm sure Hagrid would say the more the merrier."

Slughorn and Harry continued to head toward Hagrid's hut when they arrived Hagrid was balling. "Thanks for showin' up Harry. He'd've bin touched yeh're here." Hagrid finally noticed Slughorn and asked the professor. "Harry's not in trouble is he?"

Slughorn shook his head. "No, just thought I'd come to give your pet a proper send off. I could summon a bottle or two of mead after we burry the marvelous creature. Give him a good toast as a proper send off."

"Thanks fer not givin' Harry detention."

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it. Now where shall we commence with the ceremony?"

"I have dug the grave in me pumpkin patch. Figure we'd bury him after we say a few words, you know happy memories and all."

Hagrid lead the two men to the burial area. There on the ground lay the giant spider. "Hagrid would you mind if I extracted some of the Acromantula venom."

Hagrid cried. "Not like he needs it."

"My thoughts exactly." Slughorn pulled out several empty vials from the pockets of his robes. "I always keep these on me, trait of being a potion master."

Harry watched as Slughorn walked over to Aragog's body and started to fill his vials. When he was done gathering the venom, he looked quite pleased with himself. Harry took that to mean the potion professor collected quite a bit of the valuable venom.

"G...G...uess we should say a few words." Hagrid chocked out.

Slughorn nodded. "I suspect he had a family."

"Oh yeah." Harry stated.

Slughorn raised his arms dramatically in front of him. "Farewell, Aragog king of the arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quite, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyed descendents ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained." Slughorn waved his wand levitating Aragog's body into the grave. He then waved his wand a second time covering the body with dirt.

"Tha' was...tha' was beautiful," cried Hagrid.

Slughorn patted Hagrid's back. "Let's go inside and drink to his memory."

The three men walked into Hagrid's hut. Harry and Slughorn sat down as Hagrid gabbed three big mugs out of the cupboard. Hagrid sat down and Slughorn summoned the mead. He poured a generous amount into each mug. He lifted up the mug and said. "To Aragog."

"To Aragog!" Harry and Hagrid replied in union. Harry watched as both Slughorn and Hagrid took a big drink out of their glasses. Harry however just pretended to drink his mead. He knew that Felix was guiding him and if that meant pretending to drink so be it.

Hagrid and Slughorn continued toasting and drinking to Aragog's memory. Soon their conversion moved to topics of the price of unicorn hair and the regulation of certain magical creatures. After about a hour Harry noticed that the bottles were almost empty. He decided he better keep Slughorn in a good mood so he sent a nonverbal refill charm at the bottle. Instantly the bottle was full again and Hagrid refilled all the glasses.

Hagrid raised his glass. "To Harry Potter."

"To Parry Hotter!" Slughorn replied as he hit Hagrid's glass with his causing quite a bit of Mead to spill out of both cups and onto the table.

After both men toasted Harry, Hagrid started to lead Slughorn in a round of drinking songs. As Harry watched the two singing, he decided to bob his head in rhythm to the music. He had a gut feeling that soon he would find the opening he had been waiting for.

Hagrid and Slughorn were just finishing their fifth drinking song, when Hagrid started to cry. "Gone too soon. So sad...so sad."

Slughorn face instantly turned red from embarrassment. "I know, sorry can't carry a tune if my life depended on it." Slughorn look at Hagrid for a response only to see that he had passed out.

Harry smirked. He had just found his opening. "Professor Slughorn, Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing. He was talking about the death of my parents." Harry felt his lucky potion giving him an extra push so he added. "In particularly my mum."

"Lovely Lily." Slughorn stated. He then pointed to Harry. "You have her eyes."

"Yes I do," said Harry. "But tell me, why you won't help me?"

Slughorn started to squirm in his chair as he gulped. "W...W...What do you mean?"

Harry stood up, placed both his palms on the edge of the table and leaned in closer to Slughorn. "I'm going to confirm for you what _The Daily_ _Prophet_ has been speculating all year long about me. I am the Chosen One. It is my destiny to vanquish Voldemort, but in order to do that I need information. I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you all those years ago and I need to know what you told him."

Slughorn cast his head downwards. "I'm ashamed of what that memory shows."

Harry knew he was making progress so he pushed on. "Did you know that Voldemort told my mum to step aside the night he tried to kill me. She wasn't his target, I was. She wouldn't move so that is why she died."

Professor Slughorn looked up and made eye contact with Harry. "You mean she...Why are you telling me this?"

"Be brave professor otherwise you insult my mum's memory." Harry said.

Slughorn pulled out his wand and placed the tip to his temple. "Just don't think badly of me once you see. You have no idea what he was like even back then." Slughorn pulled his wand away from his temple and dangling from the end was a long silver strand. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a tiny vial.

Harry noticed that Slughorn's hand was shaking, so he placed his hands on the professor's to help steady him. Slughorn then put the stand in the bottle, corked it and handed it to Harry. "Thanks Professor you have been brave tonight. I also give you my word no matter what this memory shows I'll not think badly of you. Whatever you did or said that day has been erased by this one act." Harry placed the vial in his pocket than ran all the way back to the castle. He knew that now he had finally gotten the memory from Slughorn he should be able to get some more information for Dumbledore.

Even though Harry knew it was nearing midnight, he didn't want to delay meeting with Dumbledore. He ran all the way through the castle to the gargoyle. He gave the gargoyle the password and took the stairs two at a time. When he finally approached the door to Dumbledore's office, he was panting and his sides ached.

Harry started to take deep breaths in an effort to catch his breath as well as clear his mind. When he felt he was ready, he gave Dumbledore's door a knock.

Dumbledore opened the door for Harry and smiled when Harry held up a little vial exclaiming. "I got it!"

Dumbledore took the vial from Harry. "Excellent, Harry, I knew you could do it if you put in enough effort!" Dumbledore said causing Harry to have to repress his sudden urge to smack Dumbledore upside his head. "Now I will finally get the answer we need."

Dumbledore walked over to his cupboard and removed his pensive. He then dumped Slughorn's memory into the Pensive.

Harry spent the next hour and a half in Dumbledore's office. First, they viewed Slughorn's memory. Harry then had to hear Dumbledore's theories for Horcruxes. When Harry was finally dismissed for the evening, he was extremely frustrated.

He ran all the way to his dorm and when he entered the common room, he found Krista working on her laptop and drinking coffee. "Krista, you are still up it must be past 2am."

"It is, but Seto isn't back yet." Krista replied without ceasing her work. "And I'm catching up on my status reports for the Isis Foundation while I'm waiting for him to return."

Harry sat down in the chair next to Krista. "If you aren't too busy I have some good news and bad news."

Krista glanced up from her work. She gave Harry a questioning look. "Harry how many times have you seen me work on my laptop and still pay attention at the same time?" She asked before returning to her work.

"Point taken." Harry replied.

"I take it the Liquid Luck worked." Krista reasoned.

"Yeah it was great." Harry said before he let out a huge sigh. "Then I had to deal with Dumbledore."

"I take it you didn't get any new information." Krista stated.

"Not only did I not get any new information from Dumbledore tonight, but when I asked if Voldemort actually made seven Horcruxes he told me there were only six. He doesn't know that we already figured out I was the one Horcrux that Voldemort never intended to make. And after he bluntly lied to me saying that there were only six Horcruxes, his office was flooded with a song that kept saying _tell me lies _over and over again. I have no idea who sang it or what the title is."

Krista started laughing at this recent development. "_Little Lies_ is the title of the song, and it is by Fleetwood Mac. Bakura and Marik came in shortly after you left bragging how they set up an undetectable PA system in the old man's office today. They put a shadow spell on it that would tell him when he was lying. They thought it would be humorous each time someone is in his office when he lies then a song about lying would tip the other person off."

"I wonder if the song changes or not." Harry said.

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing those two the old man is going to hear every song ever recorded about lies, secrets, and cheating."

"I don't doubt that." Harry said.

Krista lifted her coffee cup to take a drink only to realize it was empty. She stood up and poured herself another cup of coffee. "Does Dumbledore speculate any different items as Horcruxes that we do?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. He does think that Nagini is one and Slytherin's locket is a second and Hufflepuff's cup is third. He said he wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort tired to create one from each house. Dumbledore believes that he was unsuccessful at it and he has no idea what the fourth one is because Dumbledore believes that no items exists for Ravenclaw and the only one he is aware of for Gryffindor is the sword. He still didn't tell me where any might be. So either he doesn't know that or he just is keeping it to himself for the time being."

Krista sat back down at her laptop and started working on it once again. "We know that the diadem of Ravenclaw exists and I would bet my Millennium Necklace that Voldemort found it and made it a Horcrux."

"Trusting your tea leaf readings now." Harry teased.

"With how cryptic destiny has been lately. I'll take any hints from any mediums even a Ra damn crystal ball in necessary." Krista snapped.

"That bad huh." Harry said.

Krista sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose. "While you were getting that memory from Professor Gungon, I tried to conjure another vision to get an answer to why Dumbledore gave Ron that book and what I saw was jumbled and so quick I have no idea what to think of it. All I know is come next Saturday, I'm going to actually stay here to find out answers."

"What will Kaiba say about that?" Harry asked.

"He was fine for going into the office on Sunday instead of Saturday when I called him. It was Ichiro who had a fit something about having to cancel a very important date if I changed my nail appointment from Saturday afternoon to Sunday afternoon. So we compromised, he'll meet me Sunday morning 8am London time for my nails." Krista said.

Harry snickered. "Your manicurist is over reacting a bit isn't he?"

"That's just the way he can be," replied the Royal Sorceress. "I'm glad he is getting out and dating again. His break up last summer broke his heart so much I thought he would never get over it."

"Since you plan to stay on school grounds next Saturday, will you actually attend the Quidditch game it is the final game of the season." Harry asked.

Krista remained silent for a few moments before asking. "Who is Gryffindor playing against?"

"Ravenclaw." Harry replied.

"I'll consider it, but no promises." Krista said.

"At least I didn't get a solid no." Harry teased while raising to his feet. "I'm going to call it a night. At least tomorrow is Sunday and I can sleep in."

"Assuming Serenity doesn't forget about the eight hour time difference." Krista stated.

Harry snickered. "Good night Krista."

"Good night Harry." Harry walked to his bedroom leaving Krista alone in the common room. Krista continued to work on her laptop for the next hour or so. When she finished her work, she shut the lid on her laptop. She then picked up her phone a dialed a number as she went to look outside the window in their common room. "Hey my lover, how much longer are you going to be?"

Just then, the portrait door opened and Seto walked in with his phone to his ear. "I think I'm a bit closer than you think."

Hearing Seto's voice coming from not only her phone, but behind her as well, caused the Royal Sorceress to turn on her heals so she could face her husband. She closed her phone and leaped into his arms giving him a very passionate kiss.

Kaiba lifted Krista off her feet as he started to return her affections. "I take it you missed me." Kaiba said flirtatiously as he wrapped his arm around Krista's waist. Krista's only response was to look Seto in the eyes and nod. "In that case I think you need to show me just how much you missed me." Krista snickered as she took Seto's hand into hers and the two headed straight for their bedroom for a night of much needed passion and tension release.

* * *

Please Review


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 50

Draco was pulling Ginny's hand as the two were sprinting though the corridors of the castle. The finally Quidditch game of the season had ended with a spectacular win by Gryffindor and Ginny was anxious to get to the celebration party. "Draco, it is usually bad form for the captain of the team to miss the victory celebration." Ginny said.

"True, but remember our bet?" Draco sneered.

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

Draco smirked. "The one that said if Gryffindor takes the Quidditch Cup, then we celebrate by shagging in a section of the castle we haven't christened yet."

Ginny's jaw dropped in awe. "You were serious about that."

"Ginevra when it comes to shagging you I'm always serious." Draco said.

"I guess I could accommodate you on a quickie before heading to the party in Gryffindor tower, but you have to be my plus one for the party." Ginny teased.

"Sweet Thing that is a given." Draco stated. "I can't wait to see the faces on all those Gryffindors when you come into the party with me."

"I eat at your table and sleep in your room, so I think they are used to seeing us together." Ginny said.

"Sure they are, but they have never seen a Slytherin actually in their common room, in fact I don't think it has ever been done and that my lady is something that will make my name go down in Hogwarts history." Draco explained.

"Is Draco Malfoy really worried about not leaving behind a legacy?" Ginny teased.

"Just being a Malfoy is a legacy in itself but I need to let everyone know that." Draco bragged.

Ginny playfully hit Draco's arm. "You are such an ass."

"I know, but you love me." Draco said.

Ginny nodded. "So where are we going?"

"I wanted to make sure we aren't disturbed so I thought of the perfect spot after Harry caught the Snitch in today's match to seal Gryffindor's win of the Quidditch cup." Draco said.

Ginny snickered. "You have got to be the first Slytherin captain who isn't upset that his team didn't win the Quidditch Cup."

"With Potter on your team it would have taken a miracle for you not to win." Draco said. "Why do you think I came up with such a unique bet?"

"Because you are a sex god and have no self control." Ginny replied flirtatiously.

"Oh you little vixen, I'm going to make you pay for that." Draco teasingly threatened.

Draco continued to pull Ginny though the corridors. When he got to his predetermined location, he pushed Ginny through the door. Ginny took one look around. "Why are we Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Ginevra, this is the perfect location to fulfill our bet." Draco said while he started to lay kisses around Ginny's neck. "We've shagged just about every else."

Ginny took a step away from Draco and put her hands on her hips. "I love you Draco, but I'm not shagging in here."

"A bet is a bet my dear." Draco said.

"Tell you what I'll wait outside the stall and you can have a good old fashion wank. I might even yell for Moaning Myrtle. She might need a good peep show." Ginny suggested.

"Oh I already made sure that the Bloody Barron is keeping Moaning Myrtle occupied she won't be here for hours." Draco explained.

"You just think of everything don't you?" Ginny teased.

Draco walked back over to Ginny and whispered seductively in her ear. "Where is that Gryffindor sense of adventure you have that I have come to love."

Ginny looked around contemplating her options. "I guess it could be worse," said Ginny. She then started to loosen Draco's tie. "You could have thought to have Marik open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"I never thought of that? We'll have to try that next time." He said.

Draco gently nudged Ginny over to a sink until her back was against it. He then started to kiss her passionately. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist in order to bring their bodies closer together.

They were so engrossed in their make out session they didn't realize that someone had walked into the room until they heard an angry voice yelling. "Malfoy, you son of a bitch, take your hands off my sister!"

Draco and Ginny looked over to see Ron standing in the middle of the bathroom with his wand in his left hand and the Half Blood Prince's book under his right arm. Both instantly drew their wands pointing them at Ron. "Ron in case you forgot. Draco is my fiancé he is allowed to touch me anywhere and wherever he wants. And there isn't jack shit you can do about it." Ginny said.

"Well you are my sister and I'll defend your honor. You see I think you lied to mum about the whole spell that will end in death if you don't get married. So I'm here to stop it. I've had enough of seeing the two of you all over each other all over the school."

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Ginny said. "You and Lavender are like a couple of eels when you make out."

"Weasel, I love your sister and she will be Lady Malfoy get used to it or don't I really don't care. But you can't do anything about it." Draco said.

"Watch me." Ron said as he waved his wand sending a curse at Malfoy that knocked him against the wall. Ginny retaliated by cursing Ron sending him crashing into one of the stalls.

Both wizards stood up from their crashes facing each other. "Ginevra, stand back, I'm going to curse your brother until he is begging for mercy. And I don't want you in the crossfire."

"You can't hurt me without the use of an Unforgivable and you know that would mean a one way ticket to Azkaban." Ron taunted.

"I will be nice and give you 5 seconds to get out of my face or God so help me I will cast the Cruciatus Curse on you." Draco threatened.

"I knew you were a Death Eater like your father, you just admitted you would use and Unforgivable Curse. Bet that just made Ginny come to her sense."

"Weasel I'm no Death Eater, I'm something much worse. I'm a pissed off Malfoy who doesn't like having the things I treasure most in danger and you being here is dangerous to Ginevra!" Draco yelled.

"Maybe I should just curse you first, maybe you would like to dangle upside down for a while." Ron rebutted.

Draco let out a taunting laugh. "I'm the Black Dragon which would mean you would find yourself a victim of the curse Yugi put on you where you ran around naked for a month only this time you delusions will last a bit longer since it is seven months until the Winter Solstice."

"What the fuck does that mean Malfoy!" Ron yelled while sending another cure at Malfoy.

Malfoy quickly dodged the curse and sent one of his own at Ron while saying. "It means I'm a duelist from the Underground just like my cousin."

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that, you don't have that ugly bracelet." Ron said while sending yet another curse at Malfoy. Draco sent one at Ron at the exact same time causing both curses to collide with each other redirecting the cruses. The curses ended up hitting several toilets causing the toilets to explode spraying water everywhere.

"I have a duel disk; I just don't wear it all over school." Draco said.

Ron was furious with Draco; he decided it was time to finish this once and for all. "_Sectumsempra_!" He yelled.

Ron's curse hit Draco dead center of his chest. It ripped his robes and caused several deep cuts across Draco's chest. Draco fell backwards flat onto his back on the floor.

Ginny ran up to him only to notice that blood was pouring out of the wounds. She shot Ron a glare as tears of fear formed in her eye. "You asshole, you cast a spell that is most likely going to kill him!"

"I..I..but.." Ron stammered.

Ginny pointed her wand at Ron while her body and senses were overcome with feelings vengeance, fear, and pain. Without really comprehending what she was doing or saying, she yelled. "_Crucio_!"

Ron wand and book fell to the ground as he simultaneously dropped to his knees screaming in agony. Ginny held her curse for several moments before she realized what she had just done. "Oh fuck!" She cursed before quickly sending a Stunning Spell at her brother knocking him out.

She knelt down next to Draco's body. Noticing Draco was having trouble breathing, she placed her arms under his back lifting him up to hold him while she cried. "Hang in there love, I'm pretty sure someone will come soon since I just cast an Unforgiveable Curse."

As if summoned by magic Snape entered the bathroom with his wand drawn. He quickly glanced at the scene. "Miss Weasley I need you to move so that I can cast the counter spell on Draco."

Ginny looked up at Snape. "Professor Snape I'm scared. I'm going to not only be expelled but I just know I'm going to go to Azkaban."

Snape understood Ginny's fear and wanted to reassure her. "I've been keeping an eye on anyone who could be cast with a spell from my book by Mr. Weasley so I saw what he did then what you did and just listen to me carefully. The curses can only be traced if cast on by someone with the Trace on them everyone in this room doesn't have the Trace on them you are fine."

"Until Ron regains consciousness and tells everyone what I did." She cried.

Snape knew time was of the essence. "Miss Weasley I need you to move, and text Mrs. Kaiba she knows a spell to alter memories. I won't let you get expelled or go to Azkaban for cursing your brother. I made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and since you are his betrothed by a Betrothal Bond that means I have to protect you too. Now do as I ask."

"But what about checking my wand?" Ginny asked.

"Miss Weasley we will deal with that later but I need to get Draco healed before he bleeds to death now move!" Snape said this time with panic in his voice.

Ginny gently placed a kiss on Draco forehead before laying him back down on the floor. Snape then knelt down by Draco's bleeding body and started whispering while waving his wand over Draco's wounds.

Ginny stood up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Her robes and hands were covered in Draco's blood. Her hands were shaking as she sent a text to Krista telling her what happened, and that she was needed for a memory-altering spell.

Moments later Krista and Kaiba entered the bathroom to see Snape still casting the spell on Draco. Krista took one look at the scene. "My Ra!" She exclaimed.

"Krista I didn't mean to... I just..." Ginny couldn't continue speaking as she ran up to Krista giving her a hug. "Please tell me your Necklace showed you that Draco lives."

"Calm down Ginny. I had a vision last week that made me stay on school grounds today. I saw you sending a text while you were covered with blood and somehow that is why Dumbledore gave your brother Sensei's old book." Krista stated. "But rest assured I know that Draco lives you two are destined to have many kids and I don't think destiny was changed by this incident. Now in order to cast the spell I need you to let go of me."

Ginny nodded as she let go of Krista's waist. "You know I have come to think of you like the big sister I never had."

"I feel the same way." Krista said while conjuring a handkerchief for Ginny. She then handed Ginny the handkerchief to wipe her tears away. Krista then turned to face Seto. "High Priest this spell requires you too."

"Royal Sorceress I know that." Seto said while pushing his robe aside revealing his Millennium Rod stashed on his left hip. He grabbed his Rod and walked over to Ron's unconscious body. He then turned to face Snape. "Sensei what you are about to witness never tell another soul."

Snape finished closing the wounds on Draco and said. "Kaiba that is a given, just get on with the spell." He then saw that Draco was trying to sit up. "Draco, don't over stress yourself you lost a lot of blood." Snape pulled two potion vials out of his robe. "And take these." Snape handed the vials to Draco. "One is a Blood Replenishing Potion the other is a Strengthening Potion." Draco nodded his head as he uncorked the vials then downed the potions.

Kaiba held out his Rod over Ron's unconscious body while Krista bent over and picked up the Half Blood Prince's book. She handed the book to Kaiba to hold while she said. "So how far back am I altering the redheaded asshole's memory?" She asked.

"I say an hour should be sufficient and he needs to still have memory of casting Sectumsempra but not Miss Weasley casting the Cruciatus Curse." Snape explained.

"I can do that!" Krista said.

"You can I thought this spell was for altering the past twenty four hours." Kaiba said.

"It is a spell that has fill in the blanks to meet the needs what needs to be altered." Krista explained.

"And if I understood Draco the true memory can't be extracted once you do this." Snape said.

"That is correct." The Royal Sorceress said as she spread her arms out to her sides. Her Millennium Necklace started glowing and the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead. She then began chanting in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadow's hear my plea and alter this boy's memory. Change the last hour with another. Keep what he did but erase what his sister did. Erase anything said that would harm those loyal to the Pharaoh's Royal Court. Replace the erased memoires with something new. Shadow hear my plea." Black and Purple shadows erupted out of the body of the Royal Sorceress then surrounded the body of Ron. The shadows lingered for several moments be for dissipating.

Once the shadows vanished, Krista sat down on the floor. She was feeling drained and needed a break. Seto noticing his wife seemed tired asked. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, that spell usually doesn't drain me so much but I'll be fine in a few minutes." Krista replied.

"Now what do we do about Ginevra's wand?" Draco asked.

Snape shot a glare at Draco. "Draco you need to rest!"

"Godfather I feel fine now, thanks to your counter spell and the potions. And when I can stand I'm going to strangle the weasel with my bare hands. That son of bitch tried to kill me!"

Krista pondered for a few minutes before saying. "I have an idea, not sure if it will work and it might break the wand.

"Let's hope it doesn't break my wand." Ginny said.

"I'll buy you a new one if it does." Draco said.

"Okay what is your idea?" Ginny asked.

"You'd have to hold out your wand, I'm going to attempt to change the spell from it the same way I added more side effects to _Solstice Souls_ or how I changed the name of the DA on the parchment. I'm going to send a small blast of shadow magic at your wand." Krista explained.

Ginny nodded her head. "Do it, I really think dying because I can't make it to my own wedding because I'm locked up in Azkaban is a worse alternative to possibly needing to replace my wand."

Krista wanted to make absolutely sure Ginny was prepared to lose her wand so she asked. "You sure Ginny, exams start in four weeks? If you have to get a new wand, will you be able to have it properly broken in by the time you take your OWLS."

"I should be fine with my OWLS even if I have a new wand." Ginny said.

"Okay." Krista took a deep breath, held out her left palm sending a small shadow blast at Ginny's wand.

Ginny smiled when she saw her wand was still in one piece. "It didn't break, now I need someone to test the wand to check for spells."

"I'll do it as a Professor it only seems logical that I would check wands after this incident." Snape said as he pointed his wand at Ginny's. "_Prior Incantato._"

The group watched as the echo of Ginny's Stunning Spell erupted from the tip of her wand. Snape continued to hold the spell knowing the next spell would determine if Krista's shadow blast worked. Everyone was holding their breaths as they saw the next spell erupt from Ginny's wand. And to everyone's relief it showed a _Reducto_ instead of the curious curse.

"Thank Ra, it worked." Krista said.

Kaiba sat down next to Krista and whispered in her ear. "Why _Reducto_?"

"Figure if anyone asks about the exploded toilets it works." Krista replied as she held out her hand to Kaiba. "Seto hand me that book."

Kaiba handed Krista the Half Blood Prince's book. "What are you going to do?"

Krista took the book from Seto. "I saw myself hiding this book and I'm going to follow destiny." She said.

Knowing meant Krista, he asked. "What if you throw up again?"

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "Then I throw up, but this book can never reach a student's hands again. The spells in this book are dangerous in the wrong hands, just like Shadow Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And if anyone asks, I confiscated it." Snape said. "Dumbledore told me that I could only confiscate when the time was right and I think Draco almost being killed fits that order."

"Agreed." Kaiba replied.

Ginny sat down next to Draco and took his hand in hers. "Now will someone please tell me why Dumbledore let that book fall into Ron's hands? Ron was bound to eventually cast that spell. My brother has always been an attack first ask questions later type of guy."

"It's obvious if you think about it." Krista said.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Krista. "It is."

"Dumbledore knew that in order to have Sensei fulfill his request, then Sensei would need the desire to kill him in order to cast a killing curse. With Sensei having an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, he knew that Sensei would be watching Draco like a hawk to make sure no harm came to him. He also knew that with Ron's hatred for Draco eventually Draco would be on the receiving end of the curse. By putting Draco's life in mortal danger he did the same to Sensei and since a Slytherin values self preservation, Dumbledore was betting that by putting Draco in danger Sensei will now have the desire to kill him." Krista explained.

"That son of a fucking bitch used me as a pawn!" Draco yelled. "He just gave me more justification!"

Snape was concerned but not to surprised by Draco's outburst. "Draco, what do you mean?"

"Godfather I think you know exactly what I mean. Murder spits the soul but justifiable homicide doesn't. Dumbledore has used his last student as a pawn and he will meet his end, just like my father did."

"Your father killed himself by jumping off a muggle tower." Snape said.

Figuring it was time to fill in Professor Snape, Kaiba said. "Sensei that muggle tower was the London Kaiba Corp building."

Draco playing off Kaiba's information added. "My father didn't so much as jump, as I stunned him and the blast knocked him off."

Realization hit Snape like a ton of bricks. "You killed your father to protect your mum."

"Just figured that out now did you." Draco sneered.

"I had my suspicions but no proof." Snape confessed.

Kaiba noticed that Krista seemed lost in her thoughts and asked. "Imzadi, what's wrong?"

Krista looked over at Seto and gave him a weak smile. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't shown Dumbledore mercy in my judgment."

Kaiba put his arm over his wife shoulder and said softly. "He still showed remorse which doesn't justify fracturing his soul."

"I know but I still didn't have to make it so no one else could either." Krista pointed out.

"You followed your conscience and you did the right thing." Kaiba said. "Right now you are just pissed off because he gambled with the life of your cousin."

Krista's smile got a bit bigger. "As always High Priest you are right."

"You know you and your group have the strangest nicknames for each other." Snape said.

"no stranger than the Half Blood Prince." Krista stated.

"Mine was a play on words yours are just odd." Snape admitted.

"Sensei, they are titles not nicknames." Krista said.

"Royal Sorceress, you are getting careless." Kaiba teased.

Krista stuck her tongue out and then said. "High Priest get over it, Sensei has our trust and I know he knows more about us than he lets on."

"Mrs. Kaiba you are correct on that, there are things I know that I can't tell you since I gave my word and I don't break my word." Snape said.

"This has something to do with the opening of your mind you were talking about doesn't it." Draco said.

Krista shot her head over to her professor. "What was her name?"

Snape put his fingers to his temples. "Draco asked me the same thing, what is with the two of you? Why does it seem that the sun rises and sets around sex for you two?"

Krista snickered at Snape's antics. "For Draco a combination of underground dueling and the forbidden secrets of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. As for me well I got a quadruple whammy, not only do I have the combination of his but add my ancestors from my mom all the way back to the one that started our family line with the fact that my past life died a virgin and well I was just destined to be a sex goddess."

Draco shot a questioning look over at Krista. "Krista, what are you talking about? What Black secrets?"

"I had the most unusual conversation with your mother on Christmas and I'm sure you don't want the details." Krista stated.

"Krista you better tell me what you are talking about!" Draco said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"Have it your way Draco," said Krista. "Let's put it this way your father wasn't your mom's first."

Draco turned beet red. "Stop right there."

"I told you, you didn't want to know." Krista said.

Professor Snape was becoming more uncomfortable with the conversation and decided to change the subject. "Okay I have had enough of this conversation. I'm going to revive Mr. Weasley. and then escort him to Dumbledore's office. I can only hope he gets expelled for this."

"Expulsion would do more harm than good." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba he tried to kill me." Draco said.

"Correction, he cast a dark spell not knowing what it did making him an idiot not a killer. I don't think idiocy constitutes explosion. He needs to learn magic. He doesn't deserve to die in this war because I personally hate him." Kaiba explained.

"I thought Yugi was the one with the gift to see people's inner goodness." Ginny teased.

"I don't think it is seeing his inner goodness so much as me being logical. If you want to survive this war you got to know how to fight the best way to do that is to learn as much magic before going into battle." Kaiba reasoned.

Krista rose to her feet. "I'm going to head out to hide the book; I'll catch up with you later." She leaned over and gave Seto a good bye kiss.

"Ginevra, would you mind if I skipped the party and just went to bed to sleep?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No and I'm going to skip it too. I'm currently not in the mood for a party." Snape walked over to Ron's body to revive him as everyone else went their separate ways.

Krista was walking through the halls until she found herself on the seventh floor corridor. She took a deep breath as she walked in front of the wall thinking "_I need the room of hidden things, I need the room of hidden things, I need the room of hidden things_."

When the door materialized, Krista took a deep breath before opening the door. The instant she entered the room she stared to feel sick. "Please not now, I have to get this book hidden." She said to herself.

Krista walked deeper into the depths of the room frantically searching for a good hiding spot. She didn't notice when she stopped that a tattered tiara was on her left. But she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt running through her. "Oh for the love of Isis, I can't deal with this right now. I need to hide this book where no one can ever find it again!" She yelled as she pushed her guilt to the back of her mind.

Suddenly a giant mirror materialized in front of her. She quickly glanced at the inscription on it and her mind automatically read it from right to left rearranging the spaces. "I show you not your face but your heart's desire. Not exactly a great anagram but it works. Right at this moment my heart's desire is to get rid of this Ra damn book so no one can ever use it again!" As soon as Krista's words left her mouth the book levitated and went straight into the mirror vanishing.

"That was almost too easy." She said to herself.

"But is that really your deepest desire Krista?" a voice said apparently out of thin air.

"Who said that?" Krista said as she started to fill panic.

"I've sensed since the first day this year you set foot in the Room of Requirement. I know your heart, I know your fears, I know your regrets, I know your guilt." The voice said.

"Bakura, if this is a joke I'm not laughing!" Krista yelled.

By now Krista was petrified. She looked at the mirror and found herself holding a baby girl with brown hair and blue and white highlight. The imaged cased Krista to break down in tears. "You stupid talking mirror get away from me!" She screamed out in pain and anger. "Yes I would give anything to carry a child to term but that isn't possible do to a decision I made years ago." The mirror then vanished.

Thinking the worst was over Krista started to walk back towards the exit only to hear. "Krista you know who I am, I momentarily touched your soul in June however you rejected it."

As realization sunk in, Krista started looking around her and then her eyes landed on a tiara. She walked up to it and read. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." As Krista's guilt was getting the best of her she broke down crying and sent a telepathic message "_Tomb Robber, wherever the fuck you are get your ass to the Room of Requirement and ask for the room of hidden things._"

"_Royal Sorceress what's wrong_." Bakura replied.

"_I found the eagle's missing crown and I need the Sword of Gryffindor_." Krista was trying everything she could to push her guilt out of her mind, but it kept coming back. "_Bakura hurry_!"

Instantly a Shadow Portal opened right in front of Krista. "Fast enough for you. I was in a secluded corner of the castle with Marik giving water balloons to Peeves to throw at Dumbledore during dinner tonight."

Krista was trying you stand on her feet when she said. "Give me the sword."

Bakura looked down to see Krista was on the floor and it appeared like she was in emotional agony. "I can do it if you can't."

"It has to be me, it was the damn Horcrux making me nauseous all year and amplifying my guilt about my miscarriage factor and all because Voldemort's soul past threw mine when I helped Harry. This is a personal revenge for me." The Royal Sorceress stated.

"Just offering to help." Ryou said.

Bakura pulled at the sword and handed it to Krista. Krista somehow found the strength to stand to her feet. She took the sword and raised it above her head. She then looked at the Horcrux. "Die you fucking son of a bitch!" Krista yelled as she brought the sword down onto the diadem.

When the sword made contact with the diadem. The diadem let out a huge scream before breaking in to two pieces and oozing a black ink like substance all over the pieces.

Krista handed Bakura the sword. "Here you go." Bakura took the sword and the two left the Room of Requirement in silence. Both thinking the same thing "_Four Horcruxes down three to go_."

* * *

Please Review


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I wanted to upload the entire climax at once. It is spread over five chapters 51 is the first of the five. Just in case you clicked on a link that took you to one of the other five chapters you know which one is the first of my newest uploads._

* * *

Chapter 51

Draco was working alone in the Room of Requirement frantically casting the newest spells he and Kaiba created for the vanishing cabinet. He knew that his time was up, and today he needed the cabinet working. The fact that the Dark Lord had the nerve to threaten him with torturing Ginny if he failed to fix it by the end of today, didn't really motivate him, it just pissed the young wizard off.

Draco took a deep breath as he finished casting the last spell. Draco stashed away his wand before bending down towards the box of rats he brought with him. He then picked up a rat. "Let's hope this works." He muttered to himself.

Draco opened the door to the cabinet. He then placed the rat in the cabinet before shutting the door. He waited several minutes before opening the door. Upon noticing the cabinet was empty, he closed the door once again.

After waiting for ten minutes, he opened the door one last time to see the rat run out of the cabinet out of sight. Draco sighed, he knew now it was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters would invade Hogwarts so that the Dark Lord could seize control of the school. Draco sat down on the floor feeling the strain of the role fate was making him play.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when three people entered the room. Draco smiled when he saw Ginny running towards him. "How was your last OWL exam?" Draco asked.

"Great, I think I got the grades required to take my sixth and seventh years together. Thanks to the intense study sessions I had with Hermione and Krista." Ginny replied.

"I thought you could only do that if you were of age by the time you take your NEWTS and you don't turn seventeen until the summer after your sixth year." Kaiba said.

"There is a condition to that rule that says in case of a Betrothal Bond to anyone who turns seventeen the summer between their six and seventh years. I can take my NEWTS during the summer right after I turn seventeen. They did that so a student didn't have to be pregnant or try getting pregnant while still doing their NEWT year, although it hasn't been implemented in over a century." Ginny explained.

"I can see why they have that condition." Krista said. "Can you just image trying to go to class while dealing with morning sickness?"

"Oh worse having your water break during exams." Ginny added.

Draco really didn't want to hear the two witches start taking about possible childbirth scenarios, so he looked over at Krista and asked. "So cousin how was your Charms NEWT?"

Krista snickered at Draco's unaffordable nature. What was it with guys and the inability to handle discussion about pregnancy and childbirth? "Don't ask," replied Krista.

"Don't tell me you think you failed." Draco teased.

Krista rolled her eyes. "I know I got Outstanding on all my NEWTS. The problem was the elderly witch administering my Charms NEWT. She made a comment about not having a student do such amazing wand work since she judged Dumbledore. She went on and on about how I was just as talented at the current headmaster. I found that insulting. I don't like being compared to that fool; I am smarter and more powerful than him."

Ginny looked over at Kaiba and said. "You never told me, Kaiba, but how did your practical exam for Care of Magical Creatures go."

"Great, my examiner was impressed at how well Zantanna behaved and how well she followed my directions was beyond anything he had ever seen." Kaiba replied.

"You didn't tell your examiner that you can talk telepathically to her did you?" Draco sneered.

"No, it must have slipped my mind." Kaiba said sarcastically.

Krista pointed at the vanishing cabinet. "So Draco how is the cabinet coming along."

"It's fixed." He said. "Now we wait until the next time Dumbledore is gone and then the Death Eaters will attack."

"That might not be too long we bumped into Harry on our way here, he said he was just summoned to the old man's office. He thinks that Dumbledore needs to take him with him to get another Horcrux but we won't know until he gets back." Kaiba said.

Draco sighed. "Let's head to your dorm and reconvene with the others. If Dumbledore leaves, then I have to send word to the Dark Lord and then we will have a battle."

"We'll also need to send word to Luna, Neville, and the Patil Twins they are loyal to the Pharaoh's Court but don't know the secrets of Shadow Magic yet. With Luna being the exception of course, she seems to know everything." Kaiba stated.

"I'm glad the Pharaoh ordered the Tomb Robber and the Tomb Keeper to not tell their girlfriends about Shadow Magic until after the war. I would have hated to cast the spell _To Keep a Sacred Secret _again. That spell is so Ra damn draining." Krista said.

Draco smirked. "You know cousin if..."

Krista pointed her finger at Draco and said in a threatening tone. "Don't finish that sentence."

"Why." Draco asked.

"Because you were about to ride my ass at my refusal to take potions, by saying something like _if you would only take a Strengthening Potion it might not be so draining_." Krista said.

"What is it with your refusal to take potions anyway?" Draco asked.

"You won't get a direct answer from her," said Kaiba while crossing his arms over his chest. "Every time I ask her, she always gives me a cryptic answer."

"I wouldn't have a problem taking a potion if they didn't have Daza Root in them. Find me a potion without it and I'll take it." Krista replied in which Kaiba gave Draco a look that said _see what did I tell you_.

"Only Wolfsbane Potion doesn't have Daza Root." Ginny stated.

"Thanks, Ginny." Krista said. "But I already knew that, I was making a point and being a smartass at the same time."

Kaiba mulled over Krista's last comment as well as others she had made over the last couple of year or so and came to the conclusion that Krista truly believes she will have an allergic reaction to Daza Root and would go into anaphylactic shock if she takes a potion. He decided he wouldn't bring up the subject of taking potions with her again.

Kaiba then turned and looked at Draco. When their eyes made contact, there was an unspoken understanding between the two wizards. They both came to the conclusion that whatever Krista's beliefs were didn't change their opinion, that it was just her stubborn pride causing her to reject potions. And if there ever came a time when they needed to slip a potion in her coffee to save her life the two wouldn't hesitate to do it.

The four exited the Room of Requirement walking through the corridors towards the duelists' dorm. The halls were pretty empty with the exception of a few students walking around.

As they rounded, a corner they got an unexpected view. There in a vacant classroom were Ron and Lavender spread out over a teacher desk making out. "Ugh," Draco groaned. "I still can't believe he wasn't expelled for cursing me."

"He was given detention with Sensei for every Saturday and Sunday until he graduates." Krista said.

"Still doesn't make up for almost killing me." Draco stipulated.

"I wonder if he is even going to show up next year." Kaiba said.

"Mum will make him." Ginny said. "She wouldn't want him to not finish school."

"Fred and George didn't graduate." Draco pointed out.

"And mum had a fit," explained Ginny. "Until she saw how good those two were at business."

"I also think that he is still obsessed with becoming an Auror. And he can't do that if he doesn't get his NEWTS." Kaiba theorized.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to have him in class next year." Krista added.

"Thank Ra he doesn't take Arithmancy," said Kaiba. "I would have to hex him for being an ass."

The foursome finally approached the pyramid portrait. Ginny pulled out a card holding up to the door she said. "Ginevra Weasley, Happy Lover."

As the door swung, open Draco started to snicker, "What's so funny?" Krista asked.

"I was remember the look on Professor Snape's face when you asked him after class one day to have Luna added to the security on your dorm door." Draco replied.

"She is loyal to the Court and does have a favorite Duel Monster's card, so I thought it was only fair she be included too." Krista stated nonchalantly.

The four entered the common room to find everyone there. "Looks like the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper behaved themselves today and didn't get detention." Kaiba said before walking over to the table to pour a couple cups of coffee. He then handed Krista hers, which she started drinking.

"We didn't feel like it would be fair to the students testing if we pranked them so we were kind." Ryou said.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "You four are back earlier than expected."

"The cabinet is fixed. Now we wait." Draco said.

Just then, Harry came running into the common room. "Hi Harry." Ginny said.

Harry was too preoccupied to answer as he ran to his room. This caused everyone to stare at the door to his room. He came out moments later carrying his invisibility cloak. "Dumbledore thinks he knows where another Horcrux is and needs my help retrieving it. He said we'll bring it back and then he will need Bakura. He didn't explain further but I know that meant he will need the sword once again to destroy the Horcrux."

"He won't get a chance to use it. I fixed the cabinet. That means since he is leaving grounds then the Death Eaters attack tonight. I've run out of time." Draco took a deep breath before continuing is explanation. "Dumbledore dies tonight."

Harry looked around at his group of friends who were more like family to him. He was inwardly cursing Dumbledore's timing. "Be careful you guys, I don't want to attend another funeral." He said before exiting the dorm.

"Chosen One, you'll have to attend Dumbledore's to keep up certain pretences." Atem stated.

"I guess I should have been more specific," said Harry. "I meant a funeral for a friend." Harry then gave his friends a wave goodbye and fled the dorm.

"I need to send word to the Dark Lord. But we need to get organized too. I don't think I have time to run to the Owlery to fetch Orion." Draco stated.

"Kreacher!" Krista hollered. A huge pop radiated throughout the common room and Krista found herself face to face with the elf.

"Bastard brat of my mistress's son who broke my mistress' heart called." Kreacher grumbled thinking no one could hear him, but they did.

Krista didn't want to be harsh with the elf so she chose her words carefully and spoke softly to him. "Kreacher my name is Krista address me as such. And I have an errand for you. My cousin Draco needs his owl. Will you fetch it?"

"Of course Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black." He said before adding, "even if Kreacher would rather only answer to the pureblood great nephew of Krecher's mistress." The elf left the room with a pop.

"That elf is crazier than Dobby." Draco said.

Krista raised her eyebrow at Draco. "You know Dobby."

"No one ever told you." Draco said.

"Told me what?" Krista asked.

"Dobby was my father's house elf, and he was livid when Potter set him free. I was indifferent we have lots of house elves one less wasn't a problem for me." Draco explained.

Hermione leapt to her feet and started yelling. "House elves aren't crazy! They are just sad! How would you like to magically forced to obey people?"

Atem stood up and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "My queen I know you are passionate about house elf rights but right now is not the time to debate them."

Hermione nodded. "Yes love. I'll behave."

Kaiba walked over to the center of the room in order to address everyone at once. "Now I'm going to attempt to explain every detail of Krista's plan to keep the students safe."

"We also need to not break Draco's cover of spy. So we'll contact the allies to the Court who are unaware that Draco is our spy after Draco leaves." Atem added.

"We will need to be in to try to stay in contact with each other without arising suspensions from the enemy. And contacting telepathically is difficult for the Royal Court when we are fighting." Krista stated.

"There is also the little thing that those of us who are just allies and not actual members because we aren't protectors for a millennium item can't do that." Hermione said.

Kaiba shot a glare at Hermione. "Queen, don't interrupt me again!" The CEO yelled.

"Yes, High Priest." Hermione said.

"In order to communicate with each other no matter where in the castle we are, Krista and I came up with the idea to use these." Kaiba summoned a box. Inside the box looked like tiny hearing aids. These all have two way radio communion devices installed. Now this is where it gets a little tricky since we can't talk to everyone at once without a traffic jam on the radio frequency. Innocent One, you will be the one to relay everything we contact you then you relay the message to the others. You are also going to have to keep an eye on everyone by use of the Marauder's Map. Which means you stay in this dorm so that you can accomplish that." Kaiba ordered.

"Also when addressing members use your Shadow Wielder titles not your first names." Atem added.

"What about those who aren't Shadow Wielders." Marik joked.

"Draco is Black Dragon, Ginny is Lady M, Luna is Seerer, and Neville asked to be called the Marshmallow Man." Krista rattled off while rolling her eyes at the Tomb Keeper.

"Why the fuck did Neville want that as his code name?" Bakura asked.

"Because Luna and Neville watched Ghostbusters on her smart phone last week and the Staypuff Marshmallow Man was Luna's favorite character."

"What is Mokuba's Shadow Wielder title?" Yugi asked.

Mokie groaned. "The Queen and the Royal Sorceress have taken perverse pleasure in calling me Sorceress' Apprentice during shadow lessons since January."

"But Hermione is Krista apprentice too." Yugi said.

"Yeah but my title is Queen so I don't need to be called Apprentice." Hermione stated.

Kaiba handed Yugi the earpiece. "This one is yours. It is the only one that relay a message to all the others, but yours can receive from any one."

Yugi took his communicator. "I understand my role, High Priest." Yugi said while casting a charm to summon the Marauder's Map from Harry's room.

"Now the rest of you just grab an earpiece and put it in." Kaiba demanded. "Draco obviously has to be extra careful when he uses one.

One by one everyone grabbed their earpiece out of the box. Draco walked over and grabbed two handing one to Ginny he said. "Ginevra, you are not going to like what I have to say, but you need to stay out of this battle if you attack a Death Eater our cover is broken. You will need to wait for me outside the magical boundaries that prohibit apparation and after the battle is over I'll take you by side along apparation."

"And Ginny since you are not going to be in battle do not hog the transmissions by constantly trying to find out the status of everyone." Atem added.

Ginny grabbed her earpiece and mumbled. "I figured you would all say that."

"So how do these work exactly?" Marik asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is stick it in your ear. You then push the little button to activate it. Then you will be able to talk to Yugi. Try not to over kill the communication; we don't need Yugi to have a breakdown halfway into the battle."

"With the Order being here tonight we will have back them as backup to fight the Death Eaters. Our number one priority is to keep the students safe." Atem stated.

"And since we know that Zankoo is going to show up we need to make sure there are no female victims for him." Krista added.

Kaiba looked over at his little brother and said. "Mokuba you should stay with Yugi. You'll be safer."

Mokuba jumped to his feet. "Fuck that Seto, I will...I need to avenge Becky and I'll knock you out if you get in my way!"

"Don't let yourself be killed by Pettigrew." Kaiba said.

Mokuba smiled. "If I understood Harry correctly Pettigrew can't kill me with wizard magic because Becky's love is protecting me from him."

"Then don't get yourself killed by someone else." Kaiba stated.

"Understood Big Brother." Mokie replied.

"The best way to keep the student safe is to have the Death Eaters enter the castle after curfew, but since some students like to escape we'll need some guards outside the entrances." Krista reasoned.

Atem stood up and stated commanding his court members. "So Bakura you will stand guard outside Ravenclaw Tower and as soon as the Death Eaters come into the castle you need to send a text to Padma telling her to stand guard inside the Ravenclaw common room and do a head count for Ravenclaw, Marik will do the same with Parvati for Gryffindor, and Mokie will contact Yolanda to check on Hufflepuff."

"Luna and Neville already made clear they intend to fight which is why they both have a code name for our transmission system." Krista added. "Luna and Neville will be coming here to get their earpieces as soon as Draco and Ginny leave. Luna covered for Draco when she informed Neville about the possibility of an attack by doing a tealeaf reading that predicted an attack tonight, which is how he already knows that we are going to fight. He ran up to me telling me about it and I told him to be here with Luna as soon as I text Luna and that Seto and I would make sure to have a plan set in motion."

"What about the Slytherins, Draco is the only one loyal to us that is in that house. We don't want any victims there too." Yugi said with notable concern in his voice.

"The Death Eaters were ordered by the Dark Lord not to attack any Slytherin students and they will actually follow that rule since all the death eaters were Slytherins." Draco explained.

"I also don't know any Slytherin student who would actually leave the safety of the common room during battle. It sort of contradicts the value of self preservation." Ginny added.

"That is still risky, we don't want any students hurt so I volunteer myself to watch the Slytherin's entrance. And I'll personally text Sensei to have him do a head count for his house." Atem said.

"You can't do it alone so I'll do it with you." Hermione turned to face Draco. "What's the password so that we can levitate any escapees back into their common room after stunning them?"

"Fiend Fire!" Draco said.

Hermione shook her head. "That's a spell."

"Slytherin House tends to have passwords that are either names of Dark Spells or words to show superiority over other humans." Draco explained.

"Sorry I asked." Hermione stated.

"I'm sorry Queen, but with Mokie determined to avenge Rebecca's death you and Atem have to split up which common room entrance to guard." Kaiba explained. "So why don't you take Hufflepuff and Atem take Slytherin."

Hermione nodded her head. "Sure thing High Priest."

"I just had a thought that we might have an unexpected problem." Draco said.

"Problem surrounding a person?" Krista asked.

"Yes," replied Draco. "But since I'm not sure if the Dark Lord is going to use him tonight or not, I'd like to warn you if he shows up. And since the Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the map, I hope I have time to warn you guys."

"Don't get caught, when you send word to Yugi," warned the High Priest.

"I won't." Draco said.

The groups meeting was interupted by a pop symbolizing, Kreacher was back with Draco's owl. "As ordered Kreacher has brought the owl that belongs to my mistress' pureblood great nephew." The elf said.

"Thanks Kreacher now back to the kitchen and stay there the rest of the night." Krista ordered.

Kreacher bowed then left the common room with a pop. Draco then quickly summoned some ink and parchment. He wrote a quick note then attached it to Orion's leg. "Take this to the Dark Lord right way." Orion let out a hoot then flew out of the window and disappeared over the horizon.

"I need to stop by my room to grab some things then head to the Room of Requirement to wait." Draco explained. "Everyone be careful."

Draco walked over and gave his cousin a hug. "Krista, you need to be extra careful, Zankoo is out for revenge."

"I know," said Krista. "So far he has taken his anger out on nine women and that is only the ones that said something there is no guarantee that there weren't more."

"I don't want to see him hurt you again," said Draco. "Do you even have a plan?"

"I've been contemplating using_ Sectumsempra_ to castrate him." Krista said sarcastically causing Draco to roll his eyes. "Actually Draco I have no idea what I'm going to do but I'll have back up."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Draco. "Draco, do you honestly think I'd let Krista face that bastard alone! I'd kill him before he got within ten feet of her."

"Even the best laid strategies can fall to shit during a battle with Death Eaters." Ginny stipulated.

"We know that, but we have a battle plan that should help eliminate causalities." Atem stated.

"We'll contact everyone via text message on where we will next meet." Krista said.

Draco and Ginny left the duelists' common room to head to their destinations. The rest of the court spent the next several hours finalizing their plans for the inevitable battle that would soon be consuming the school.

* * *

Please Review.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I wanted to upload the entire climax at once. It is spread over five chapters 51 is the first of the five. Just in case you clicked on a link that took you to one of the other five chapters you know which one is the first of my newest uploads._

* * *

Chapter 52

Harry was running towards the front doors to the castle. He had no idea what to expect, but he knew that if he and Dumbledore were successful there would only be two more Horcruxes to hunt down. Even though he didn't trust Dumbledore's word, he knew only a fool would think he wasn't a powerful wizard so he knew he would be safe. Since Dumbledore's plan wasn't to have him die until it was at the hands of Voldemort.

Upon seeing Harry, Dumbledore gave Harry a smile. "Good evening Harry. You were faster than I expected."

"Evening Professor." Harry said.

"Now Harry we will be going on a little journey tonight. I don't want you to disclose the details to anyone. I also want your word that whatever I say you will obey me. If I say hide you hide, if I say leave me and save yourself you will and if I say..." Dumbledore started.

"Jump, I say how high." Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore started laughing. "Nice to see you still have a wonderful sense of humor. It is much like your mother's was."

"You have my word on that I'll follow your instructions." Harry said.

"Oh and one more thing Harry, if you find yourself in a situation this summer where you are forced to be in Mrs. Kaiba's company for a while don't pick another fight with her." Dumbledore said while looking directly in Harry's eyes to convey the seriousness of his request.

"Fine if that vindictive woman and I are in the same room I promise not to curse her." Dumbledore stared at Harry for several moments before Harry added. "Or challenge her to an underground duel."

"Once again, you can't let anyone know where we went tonight, do you understand." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes Sir."

"Good now we must head into Hogsmeade so that we can apparate to our destination," explained Dumbledore. "If I'm not mistaken you did successfully apparated during your apparation lessons."

"I did, but Sir I'm underage and don't have my license." Harry stated.

"I'll guide you." Dumbledore said.

The two men walked towards Hogsmeade. While walking Harry was concerned for his friends as well as all the students in the castle. He wasn't really sure if he would get an honest answer from the headmaster but he decided to ask anyway. "Sir, with you leaving tonight aren't you concerned that something might go down. I heard Draco celebrating in the corridors on my way to meet you. Whatever he has been planning this year is about to come to past."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for several moments before speaking. "Harry you have a big problem with Draco almost as big as your problem with Professor Snape. But do you honestly think that I would leave school grounds without making sure there was extra protection on the school. The entire Order will be there before we get to Hogsmeade."

Harry's first thought was _if it fit your twisted plan for bringing down Voldemort than yes._ However, he repressed his true feelings and replied. "I guess I should have realized that Sir."

The two wizards in no time found themselves standing in the streets of Hogsmeade. Dumbledore held out his hand to Harry. Harry took the headmaster's hand and the two disapparated.

When the reappeared at their destination, Harry found they were standing on the edge of a cliff. "Where are we, Sir?" Harry asked.

"We are at the cave where Tom Riddle tortured those two orphan kids." Dumbledore replied.

"I remember the memory as well as the discussions we had about that." Harry said. "Do you think Voldemort hid one of his Horcruxes here?"

"I do Harry." Dumbledore said while pulling out his wand. He waved it several times over the entrance of the cave. "Surely not that."

"What is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"We must make payment to enter." Dumbledore replied.

"I take it the payment isn't in Galleons." Harry joked.

Dumbledore snickered at Harry's joke. "No, Harry, it isn't. To enter the cave we must give the entrance a donation of blood." Dumbledore explained while pulling a knife out of his pocket.

Dumbledore was about to cut his hand with it, when Harry's hero complex got the better of him. "Sir, why don't you allow me to do it?" He said while thinking of adding _because I'm younger than you are_.

"Thanks for the concern Harry, by my blood is far less valuable than yours. And since I am certian that Voldemort did this to weaken but not kill anyone who enters then we can be positive more obstacles will come." Dumbledore cut the palm of his hand. He then spread his blood over the entrance to the cave allowing the two wizards to enter.

Once inside the cave Harry looked around to see they were standing in a cave with a huge lake inside it. In the center of the cave was a small island. "Sir how can you be certain that there is a Horcrux here."

"Because dark magic leaves traces that are detectable," explained the headmaster. "I believe we need to head to that island."

"Why not just try to summon the Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Give it a try, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Seriously."

"Yeah." Dumbledore replied.

"Accio Horcrux." Harry said. When nothing happened, he looked up at the headmaster.

"I suspected it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try." Dumbledore said. "There are several spells one can cast to make summoning an item impossible."

"So how do we get onto the island? If summoning isn't possible, I'd wager apparation wouldn't work either." Harry reasoned.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Correct, Harry, and I wouldn't recommend swimming." Dumbledore pointed to the lake. "Take a look in that lake."

Harry walked over to the edge and saw numerous bodies lying below the surface of the water. "Those are Inferi aren't they?"

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore. "But they won't hurt us, not yet anyway."

Dumbledore started pacing the edge of the lake while waving his wand. Soon he found what he was looking for. "Alas." He said as he waved his wand one last time causing a chain to appear. He then pulled on the chain causing a boat to appear.

Harry spent several minutes looking at the boat. It was tiny he couldn't see it holding both of them. "Will that boat hold both of us?"

"I believe the sinkable nation of this boat isn't determined by the weight of the passengers but their magical properties. Voldemort underestimates people and creatures he thinks are beneath him. He would only see a full-fledged wizard as a threat, not an underage student." The old man reasoned.

Harry had a sudden thought that could cause a problem so he asked. "Ah Dumbledore just one quick question would Voldemort use the Trace as the means to determine age? If that is the case we need a new plan. I had my Trace broken almost a year ago."

Dumbledore snickered. "I see Mrs. Kaiba told you that loss of innocence breaks the Trace."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sir, if you are going to lecture me about my intimate relationship with the woman I love more than life itself save it. I have been seeing Serenity for over a year and a half it only stands to reason that we have progressed our relationship. I may have hated living with the Dursley's but I was raised in the muggle world and have a few of their beliefs that conflict with wizarding traditions and yes Krista did mentioned something about the breaking of the Trace but that was well after Serenity and I consummated our love for each other."

Dumbledore smirked when Harry slipped up saying Krista's first name, perhaps there was hope for Harry to reconnect with all his friends after all. "I meant no offence Harry, but I think Voldemort used a spell to determine chronological age not whether or not the Trace was still on an individual."

"Then let's hope we don't sink." Harry said before getting into the boat.

After Harry was safely seated in the boat Dumbledore climbed in. The boat then started to glide towards the island. It took only a few minutes for the boat to reach the edge of the island the two wizards got out and walked up to a stone basin that was stationed in the center of the island.

Dumbledore and Harry walked up to the basin and looked into it. The basin was filled with an emerald green liquid. "Do you think the Horcrux is in there?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes it is here, but this potion must be drank to get to it." Dumbledore said while using his wand to conjure a mug. He then dipped the mug into the potion filling the mug to the brim. He lifted the glass up. "Now Harry, I'm not sure what this potion will do. It might torture me, or make me forget why I'm here causing me to turn and walk the other direction."

"It could kill you." Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think so."

Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh at Dumbledore's last comment. "This is Voldemort we are talking about."

Dumbledore laughed. "I should clarify it won't be designed to instantly kill me. Voldemort would want to keep the one who drank it alive long enough to tell him how they got by all his defenses."

"If you say so." Harry said with noticeable sarcasm in his voice.

Dumbledore noticed Harry's sarcasm but chose to ignore it. "Now, Harry, remember the conditions I brought you with me." Harry just nodded his head. "You must make sure I drink the whole thing so that we can get to the Horcrux, even if you have to force it down my throat."

Harry was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure why but perhaps it was because of the nostalgic feelings of loyalty he used to have for Dumbledore, before he found out that he was just a pawn in Dumbledore's game. Or perhaps it was just realization on why Krista spared Dumbledore's soul from being fractured. Or maybe it was just confusion on why Dumbledore would sacrifice himself when he knew that Dumbledore sacrificed others to win the war against Voldemort. Then again it could be he knew that Draco needed to full fill his orders from Voldemort and didn't want Dumbledore screwing that up, causing Draco and Ginny to be killed. Whatever the reason was he didn't have time to figure it out, recomposing his thoughts he said. "I gave you my word and I don't break my word. I'll do as you ask."

Dumbledore held up the glass. "To your good health Harry." He said before taking a drink.

As soon as Dumbledore swallowed the potion he dropped to his knees and started yelling. "No take me, take me!"

Harry knew he had to comply with Dumbledore's request and refilled the glass. He walked over to Dumbledore and started to force feed the potion down his throat. Harry continued to do this until he was finally on the last glass. After feeding the last glass to Dumbledore, Harry walked over and picked up a gold locket that was at the bottom of the basin. He then put the locket in the pocket of his robe. "We got it, Sir."

Harry walked back over to Dumbledore just then Dumbledore looked up at harry and snapped his jaw up and down. "Thirsty...water."

"Water, I can do that." Harry pointed his wand at the glass and said. "Aguamenti!" When nothing happened he tried the charm again. Once again nothing happened. Finally he looked at the lake before giving himself a face palm. "Of course Voldemort would make it impossible to get water by any other means."

Harry walked over to the edge of the lake and dipped the cup into the water. As soon as the cup made contact with the water a slimy hand grabbed Harry's arm. Harry realizing he was in trouble threw a spell at the Inferius to get him to let go. Harry then scrambled back to the center of the island. He was starting to feel panicky as hundreds of Inferi started moving towards him and Dumbledore.

Harry wasn't sure what to do so he started throwing every curse and spell he could think of at them but none seemed to work. Just when Harry was about to think it was the end a massive fire erupted around him.

The fire illumined the entire cave, Harry turned to see Dumbledore back on his feet waving his wand sending the fire at the Inferi. Harry continued to watch in awe as Dumbledore continued his spell. Soon the Inferi were gone and Dumbledore collapsed on the ground.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and helped him up. He was overcome by a wave of compassion for the headmaster. He wasn't sure why perhaps it was just his hero complex and a deep compassion for human life. "Let's get out of here; we got what we came for."

Dumbledore nodded and the two wizards climbed into the boat and sailed back to the other side of the lake. When they reached the exit Dumbledore was trying to pull out his knife again. "Allow me this time, Sir." Harry said while gesturing to a gash on his left forearm. "I seemed to have gotten cut somehow."

Harry wiped his cut over the exit and the two men soon found themselves standing on the edge of the cliff. "You did good tonight Harry. That Horcrux couldn't have been retrieved without two people one victim one survivor."

Harry smirked. "But we both made it out alive, Sir."

"I always knew that Voldemort underestimated what he can't comprehend." Dumbledore took a few moments to look at Harry. While looking at the young man he had watched over the last six years, he was hit with a revelation. "Harry, when Mrs. Kaiba judged me she made a comment about not trusting me and then added none of her friends trusted me either. When did you lose your full trust in me?"

Harry snickered while he debated whether to tell Dumbledore the truth. After a few moment of consideration, he decided to be truthful. "When I found out you lied to me about the Blood Wards."

Dumbledore nod his head. "Thanks for trusting me enough to come with me tonight."

"Only a fool would deny you are a powerful wizard." Harry stated. "And even though your methods I don't agree with, I want Voldemort destroyed and to do that I need to destroy Horcruxes. I also knew you wouldn't let me die tonight."

"Do you think I'm evil?" Dumbledore said.

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't define you as evil, manipulative yes, secretive absolutely, a pain in the ass sure, but not evil." Harry said. "Krista was correct in her judgment of you, as you are truly sorry for all the consequences caused by your actions. I just don't blindly trust everything you say anymore and haven't for a long time."

Dumbledore wanted to know more, but wasn't sure if Harry would answer him or not. "Harry, how long have you been a master of Occlumency? Only a true Occlumens could fool me into thinking I still held their complete trust?"

Knowing Dumbledore knew his end was nearing and didn't want too many things left unsaid and undone Harry said. "I mastered it over this summer, with the help of my friends. I was sick of seeing visions of Voldemort and frankly sick of you penetrating my mind. Without Snape yelling at me every two seconds progress went very well."

Even though his gut feeling was Harry wasn't being totally truthful, Dumbledore decided not to pry further. "I see." Dumbledore then groaned. "I must be weaker than I thought."

"I'm sure that potion wasn't good for you," reasoned Harry. "Let's just apparate back to Hogwarts and I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"I need, Severus." Dumbledore demanded.

"Fine I'll get Snape." Harry grumbled then inwardly smirked as he saw that Dumbledore bought the fact that he still didn't like Snape. He knew that there were just some things that Dumbledore couldn't know even if his end was near and his changed feelings towards Snape was one of them. "Don't worry Professor Dumbledore, I'll get you back to Hogwarts safely."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "I'm not worried, I'm with you."

Harry took Dumbledore's hand and the two disapparated. Harry knew the apparation was a success when he could no longer feel the salt water in the air. He looked around to see that they were standing right in front of The Three Broomsticks.

The two men stated walking towards Hogwarts when Madam Rosemerta came running out of her pub. "Albus, it just showed up. I think something bad has happened."

"What are you talking about?" The headmaster asked.

Madam Rosemerta pointed to the sky. "Look it's the Dark Mark and it is towering over the castle."

Panic ran down the spine of the old wizard. "Do you have transports that will get Harry and I to Hogwarts faster?"

"I have a couple of brooms in my back room I'll get them." Rosemerta said.

"I'll get them faster." Harry said while raising his wand. "Accio, Madam Rosemerta's brooms." Instantly two broom came soaring into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Looks like it is over the astronomy tower." Dumbledore said while both wizards mounted their brooms. Both were overwhelmed with a sense of panic because when a Death Eaters sends up the Dark Mark it usually means someone is dead.

* * *

Please Review


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I wanted to upload the entire climax at once. It is spread over five chapters 51 is the first of the five. Just in case you clicked on a link that took you to one of the other five chapters you know which one is the first of my newest uploads._

* * *

Chapter 53

Draco had spent the last few hours waiting in the Room of Requirement. He had gotten a reply message from his owl stating that the Death Eaters would be arriving at midnight. Draco had relayed that message to the rest of his friends and everyone was at their posts ready for the battle that would soon be consuming the castle.

Draco looked at his watch it read three minutes till midnight. He pressed his finger to his earpiece. "Black Dragon to Innocent One."

"Go Black Dragon." Yugi replied.

"We have three minutes. Are we ready?" Draco asked.

"Everyone has just done their final check in with me. We are as ready as we'll ever be." Yugi replied.

"Where is the Royal Sorceress?" Draco asked.

"She is currently patrolling the halls with the High Priest under the pretence that they just came back from supporting their guilty pleasure in Hogsmeade. They had to come up with an excuse when they bumped into several order members of the Order who are also patrolling the castle halls." Yugi explained.

"What about the students?" Draco asked.

"We will send word for student house checks as soon as the Death Eaters arrive. Then they will text me back with their reports. Everyone knows to send word that the Royal Sorceress and the High Priest were the ones who saw the Death Eaters suddenly storming the castle." Yugi stated.

"Why not just check the map for wayward students?" Draco asked.

"Have you actually looked at this thing?" Yugi asked with frustration in his voice. "It takes a while to locate a name. And when you add all the students, the member of the Order, the staff, and the numerous ghosts that makes a lot of names to search. I can't keep up with them and I don't know the names of all the students to double check that they are where they are supposed to be. Plus if a student is out of bed after hours that would be suspicious if anyone of us waltz in and started to tell them they needed to go back to their dorm because Death Eaters are about to storm the castle since I'm pretty sure they all wouldn't buy a lie that it was a divination reading predicting it. They would deduce that there was a agent for Voldemort here and that would put your cover as our informant in jeopardy."

"Point taken." Draco said. "I'm just I guess I say nervous for lack of a better metaphor right now."

"Understood. Innocent One out." Yugi stated.

Draco watch beeped midnight. Taking a deep breath he opened the vanishing cabinet door and instantly several death eaters started exiting it. "Right on time Draco, the Dark Lord will be pleased." Rodolphus said.

"Thanks Uncle Rodolphus." Draco replied.

"Now I did notice that Dumbledore has the Oder here, so we will exit the Room of Requirement by the use of some Peruvian Darkness Powder. That will temporally make the halls black so that the Order can't see us exit the Room of Requirement. We however will also be using my Hand of Glory to give us light. As per the Dark Lord's orders, I'm headed for the Astronomy Tower after we leave here. The rest of you fight however you see fit, but remember the Dark Lord said if you are dumb enough to attack one of the exchange students be prepared to pay the ultimate price. They are powerful and he wants them added to his fold but they don't like being attacked without cause. If you attack them they will retaliate. However, you are free to kill any members of the order you see fit." Draco explained.

"When did you start to give orders?" Zankoo asked.

Draco had to suppress his sudden impulse to hex the rapist. "I'm not so much as giving you them but relaying the Dark Lord's orders. The Dark Lord told me it was my job to get you all here safely and to give you his final orders. However you are free to leave if you don't like his methods. Although he would probably kill you for deserting."

"I'm not leaving!" Zankoo yelled. "I'm here to face Klearity."

"Her last name is Kaiba." Draco said.

Draco waited until the last Death Eater exited the cabinet, and to his dismay the one man he would hope wouldn't show up did. He knew that he had to act quickly to give everyone a fair warning. "Let's go. Hogwarts is ours."

"What about when Dumbledore gets back." Alecto Carrow asked.

"Dumbledore won't be a problem." Draco replied. "The Dark Lord ordered me to deal with him personally. And once he is dead we are ordered to retreat back to my manor."

Draco opened the exit door and threw the Darkness Powder. He then led the Death Eaters away from the Room of Requirement. The Death Eaters then started running every direction imaginable within the castle. Once they were all out of ear and eye shot Draco pushed his earpiece again. "Innocent One this is Black Dragon come in."

"Kind of busy at the moment." Yugi replied. "I've gotten reports in from everyone saying they are currently fighting so if you are contacting me to tell me that the Death Eaters are here I already know that!"

"Greyback showed up with the Death Eaters." Draco said.

"Is he another Death Eater?" Yugi asked.

"No he is a werewolf who doesn't care that it isn't a full moon tonight. But he likes to prey on children and he usually kills when he sees them. The Dark Lord likes to use him to threaten parents on sticking the werewolf on their child. Greyback's last victim was a five-year-old kid. The boy died while he was at St. Mungo's being treated for the bites.

"Fuck!" cursed Yugi. "I'll let the others know."

"About Greyback or your cursing?" Draco teased before saying "Black Dragon out." Draco then proceeded to run to the Astronomy Tower he knew that was the best location in the castle to carry out the rest of his orders.

As Draco was running he heard Yugi announce through the transmission. "Attention members of the Court and our allies a dangerous werewolf named Greyback showed up with the Death Eaters. He likes to attack even when it isn't a full moon and usually kills so for Ra's sake be on your guard. Innocent One out."

Mokuba was running through the halls when he heard the transmission from Yugi, but he knew he needed to find Pettigrew. He found himself being cornered by the Carrows when they tried to curse him he dodged it. He then sent two stunners at them knocking them out. "Sorceress' Apprentice to Innocent One, I need the location of Peter Pettigrew."

"Sorceress' Apprentice, he is currently in the Charms classroom, in combat with Seer." Yugi said.

"Affirmative, tell her I'm on my way and to keep him there but to not harm him too badly, he is mine tonight." Mokie said. Mokuba started fighting his way to the classroom. He was determined to avenge Rebecca tonight.

On his way to the classroom he saw Greyback advancing on Bill Weasley. The werewolf had knocked the curse breaker to the ground giving him several good bites on the face. Mokuba remembering that the werewolf liked to kill, sent a stunning spell right at the werewolf knocking him out. "You owe me one thief." Mokie said before continuing to run not waiting to see if Bill would reply or if he was even fully conscious. All Mokuba knew was that the curse breaker wasn't dead since he could tell the man was still breathing.

It took Mokuba much longer than normal to reach Charms classroom. Between dodging spells and sending out his own the young teen was lucky to reach the classroom without a scratch on him. Mokuba entered the classroom to see Luna still fighting Pettigrew.

Mokuba sent a Freezing Charm at Peter to allow Luna a break. "Luna, thanks for the hand but I'll take it from here." Mokie said.

"Be careful Mokuba, he keeps trying to use a Killing Curse." Luna said airily. "I still don't know how I managed to dodged them all."

"The halls are crawling with Death Eaters. I stunned a few before getting here, but chances are they have been revived." Mokie said.

Luna nodded then pressed the button on her earpiece. "Seer to Innocent One, where am I needed the most now?"

"Sirius could use some back up he is currently in the Great Hall battling three different Death Eaters." Yugi replied.

"On my way." Luna said while running out of the classroom.

Mokuba quickly disarmed Pettigrew and then summoned several items all them landed on Flitwick's desk. "For the rest of the time we spend in each other's presence you will not need your wand." Mokuba drew a card from his deck and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon the Witch of the Black Forest."

"What do you need master." The Witch of the Black Forest asked.

Mokuba held out Pettigrew's wand to his monster. "Take this wand and destroy it." He commanded. "Then return to your realm."

"Of course." The Witch of the Black Forest took Pettigrew's wand and tossed it in the air. She then pointed her scepter at it destroying it in an explosion of multiple colors.

Mokuba pointed his wand at Peter casting the counter spell to unfreeze Wormtail. "You little shit you destroyed my wand." Peter yelled.

"You won't need it." Mokie said innocently. "I want you to play a game with me."

Peter was dumbfounded by the antics of the teenage boy. "Huh."

"Come on I'm just a thirteen year old kid. I don't want to fight I just feel like playing a game and I knew you would say no and try to curse me if I didn't put your wand out of commission." Mokuba said while he jumped around in a circle.

"Are you crazy kid?" Peter stipulated.

"Please play the game with me." Mokuba said while making his famous puppy eyes.

"Fine but if I win I get your wand." Peter demanded.

"That's fair." Mokuba then spoke in Ancient Egyptian. "The door to darkness has been opened let the Shadow Game begin."

"So what game do you want to play. Chess." Peter asked.

"No I really don't like chess." Mokie said while he started to set up his NES and TV both were two of the items on Flitwick's desk. "We are going to play a video game."

"A video what now?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry I'll explain the rules to you. Far be it for me not to give you a fighting chance. And just to show you how nice I am I'll let you pick the game randomly out of this bag. I cast an undetectable extension charm on it so all my Nintendo cartages could fit in it." Mokie explained while he walked up to Wormtail holding out the bag.

Pettigrew reached into the bag and pulled out cartage. He looked at it. "What the bloody hell is Super Mario Brothers?"

Mokie started jumping up and down. "Oh I love that game. I'll explain the rules while I load it up. You will start with three lives, you can get extra's by doing special things. But the goal of the game is to beat King Koopa and rescue the princess."

Mokuba was seriously starting to annoy Wormtail. He couldn't seem to comprehend why this kid was so excited about some stupid game. "What if I choose to not play now?" Wormtail asked.

Suddenly Mokuba's facial expressions and body language changed. And what Wormtail saw sent shivers down his spine.

Mokuba ceased his overly hyper bouncing and replaced it with vengeance. He also changed to tone of voice changed. "Well that is where you will hit a bit of a problem. If you didn't notice already we really aren't in the Charms classroom anymore but in the Shadow Realm. You see I wanted to play a Shadow Game and in this particular one the loser of the game will die. You killed Becky and this is how I will avenge her. So if you forfeit you are not only forfeiting the game but your life. You will die how soon is up to you!"

"Y...y...you...are...bluffing." Wormtail stammered.

"If you want to test that just forfeit, I really don't care how you die as long as you do." Mokie stated.

"Fine I'll play." Wormtail said.

"Oh goodie that makes this more fun." Mokuba said while holding out a game controller. "This is a controller the arrows on the cross move your player on the screen. The A button is to jump the B button is to run. Beware of cliffs and enemies in the game, as your player will die. And when your player loses a life, a portion of your own life force will be lost as well. Since you look confused I'll show you how it is done. In the event you get to the end of the game without losing all your players lives then the player with the highest points will win the game." Mokuba explained.

"You shit head you put this crazy game in your favor!" Wormtail yelled.

"Well duh." Mokie taunted. "Oh and lastly cheating is an automatic loss. A cheat would be standing in front of the TV making it so your opponent couldn't see to play."

Mokie loaded the game cartage into the console. He then hit the power button when the game wouldn't turn on Pettigrew started laughing. "I think it is broken."

Mokie gave the console a smack casing it to finally turn on. "Sometimes the console needs some persuasion. Since I'm going first my player is named Mario and yours is named Luigi." Mokie picked up his controller and went through level one so quickly Pettigrew couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. When Mokie finished he looked over and said. "Your turn rat boy."

Pettigrew started his turn only to end it when he slammed Luigi directly into the very first Goomba. As soon as Luigi's lives were reduced from three to two, Peter felt a massive energy drain. He also started to find himself short of breath. "What..is..going..on." He stuttered.

Mokie started to finish level two while he said. "I told you when your character loses a life your life is drained. You just lost about a third of your life."

When Pettigrew tried to play level one again, he made it a little further but ended up hitting the run button instead of jump and causing Luigi to fall down a cliff.

Mokuba started laughing insanely. "Didn't I say you needed to jump?" Mokuba continued to do level three knowing that soon this Shadow Game would be over.

Wormtail began rubbing his eyes. "I can't see clearly everything is blurry."

"That is to be expected when you only have a third of your life left." Mokie taunted. "You will die soon and there isn't anything you can do about it. You foolishly pissed off a Kaiba. And if there is one thing Kaiba's are good at, it is getting even with those who hurt us."

Peter tried to reach the end of level one but was so far drained that he once again ran right into the first Goomba. As soon as the last life was gone Peter fell over dead with the Nintendo controller still in his hand.

At the exact moment of Wormtail's death, the shadows around the gaming area quickly vanished symbolizing the game was over. Mokuba tried to stand up but the Shadow Game was too much for him. He was badly drained. He used all his strength to crawl to the wall to lean on it for support, however he didn't quite make it to the wall.

His vision was fading in and out. He soon found that he was being advanced on by a Death Dater. He reached for his wand but couldn't find the strength to cast a curse. The next thing he knew he heard the Death Eater cry. "_Crucio_!"

Mokuba's body was instantly filled pain. He wasn't sure how long he was being tortured and was surprised when it seemed to let up. And the next thing he heard was Neville yelling. "Rodolphus Lestrange. I've found you at last!"

Rudolph picked up his wand evidently a disarming charm was what had caused the Death Eater to stop his curse. "Well if it isn't Neville Longbottom, How are mum and dad?" Lestrange taunted.

"Much better now that they are about to be avenged." Neville said while sending a curse at Rodolphus however the wizard blocked it.

Neville then started to run out of the classroom. "Hey come back here you brat." Rodolphus said while he started to head towards Neville firing off curses with his wand as he left.

Mokie weekly muttered. "Thanks Neville for..." But the rest of his words were lost as he fell against the floor unconscious, unaware that he was about to have more company.

* * *

Please Review


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I wanted to upload the entire climax at once. It is spread over five chapters 51 is the first of the five. Just in case you clicked on a link that took you to one of the other five chapters you know which one is the first of my newest uploads._

* * *

Chapter 54

Yugi had spent the last hour or so frantically trying to keep up with the constant questions of locations that seemed to be flooding his earpiece. When he received the head counts from all the houses he became petrified as he quickly searched the map. "Innocent One to the Royal Sorceress and High Priest come in."

Krista was firing off several spells at the Death Eaters that were approaching the two of them. She quickly pushed the button on her earpiece. "Bad timing, but what is the emergency?"

"I got Parvati's text. She says Lavender and Ron are not present in Gryffindor Tower. She has searched everywhere. I've finally located them on the map. They are in the Transfiguration classroom. But it gets worse, Zankoo just entered the room."

"Fuck!" Seto yelled causing him to send a shadow blast at the four Death Eaters that were trying to curse him. The Death Eaters were knocked out cold.

Krista turned to Seto and said. "Now that we seem to be free of Death Eaters for the moment let's run to the Transfiguration classroom and hope we aren't too late. Zankoo won't hesitate to rape Lavender even with Ron standing there."

While Krista and Kaiba were fighting their way to the transfiguration classroom, Krista felt a horrible pain in her chest. She placed her hand over her chest. "Seto, Mokie is in trouble. If my bond to my student is correct, he just finished a shadow game with Pettigrew. But he is too weak to fight off the Death Eaters. He is in terrible danger. Leave me to deal with Zankoo and go to your brother." She demanded.

"Krista, that man beat and raped you six years ago." Seto said.

Krista could feel herself becoming frustrated. "And my tarot card reading said he would die! And I will make sure he does! But if you stay here arguing with me, both Lavender and Mokie are going to get hurt or worse. Zankoo wants me so I'll let him face me. Just go."

Seto pulled Krista in by her waist giving her a very passionate kiss. "Be careful." He said.

"I will." Krista replied.

Seto hit his earpiece. "I need the Sorceress' Apprentice's location now!"

"High Priest, I was just about to contact you." Yugi said. "How did you know he was in trouble?"

"_The Bond Between Teacher and Student _tipped off the Royal Sorceress." Kaiba explained.

The Sorceress' Apprentice is still in the Charms classroom," said Yugi. "Marshmallow Man informed me that he saw Rodolphus Lestrange cursing him. Marshmallow Man then sent a curse at Rodolphus to distract him. It caused Rodolphus to change his target from the Sorceress' Apprentice to the Marshmallow Man."

"Thanks." Kaiba bolted through the halls sending Shadow Blasts from his left hand and curses from his wand in his right hand at any Death Eaters that got in his way. There was no way he was going to let anyone hurt his little brother and if they did they would die.

It took the CEO a while to get to the Charms classroom and what he saw when he entered it enraged the CEO causing him to drop his wand. There was Greyback advancing on Mokuba about ready to bite him.

Overwhelmed with rage, the CEO sent a shadow blast at Greyback. Totally forgetting he could just pick up and use his wand, the High Priest pulled out his Millennium Rod and removed the dagger from the bottom of it. He ran up to the knocked out werewolf. He began yelling while stabbing the werewolf with each syllable. "No one hurts my little brother. Die you fucker!" The multiple stabbings caused blood to fly all over the CEO and the classroom.

Seto took one look at the dead werewolf. "You deserved to die now no one can be killed by you again." He then looked at the dagger in his hand. He quickly wiped the blood off of it with his robe. He then placed the dagger back into the rod and stashed his rod on his left hip.

Seto went over to his wand and picked it up before he walked over to Mokuba. When he bent down to check on his little brother Mokuba started to regain consciousness. "Seto, where did you come from?" Mokie asked.

"Tell you later, let's get going." Seto held out his hand and helped lift Mokie to his feet. The younger Kaiba wrapped his arm around his older brother's waist in order to lean on him for support. The two then started to exit the Charms classroom and head towards the Transfiguration classroom. Kaiba had made sure his brother was safe now he needed to check on his wife.

Krista was currently running down the corridors towards the Transfiguration classroom. She turned off her earpiece she knew that she would be lectured by Seto later for cutting off her communication to everyone else, but she didn't want any distractions. She was worried enough as it was and didn't think she could face Zankoo if she were suddenly told that Mokie had been seriously injured or killed.

She really hoped she wouldn't be too late arriving in the classroom. Ever since her last reports from the Isis foundation she knew that Zankoo was shortening his attacks by shorting the beatings before forcing himself on his victims.

Her heart was filled with anger, vengeance and a tad of fear. She really didn't want to face him alone, but knew she must. Sending Seto to make sure Mokie was okay was much more important. She rounded the last corner to hear Zankoo yelling at his potential victim. "Now comes the fun part I've successfully frozen both of you. And now your boyfriend here gets to watch. Since he is a Blood Traitor, that makes his woman one as well. The Dark Lord won't be mad at me. And once I'm finished with you, I'll continue to search for Klearity."

Krista entered the Transfiguration classroom to find Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown frozen by a Freezing Charm. Lavender's blouse and bra were torn and fear was written all over the two Gryffindor's faces. Lavender also had several visible bruises all over her body.

Krista quickly sent a shadow blast at Zankoo throwing him against the far end of the classroom. "Zankoo your thrust for vengeance is geared towards me! You should have left innocent women out of it!" Krista waved her wand casting two counter freezing charms. "Lavender, Ron run back to Gryffindor Tower, leave this bastard to me."

Ron looked at Krista with disbelief. "You just attacked your own kind that man is Death Eater and so are you."

Krista really didn't want to deal with Ron's attitude right now and she started yelling. "Whatever you think is irrelevant! Your girlfriend was just assaulted with attempted rape! She is going to need rest and a fair amount of counseling! Now go or Ra so help me I'll force you to go with an Imperius Curse. It is up to you."

Lavender took Ron's hand. "Wan wan, I just want out of here and away from that man."

Ron wasn't convinced that Krista was really there to help them. "If you aren't a Death Eater than why threaten to cast an unforgivable on me."

Krista's temper snapped. "I don't see a dark spell cast to save someone's life as evil. I wield dark magic but contrary to what you think I'm not evil and I am not a Death Eater."

"Could have fooled me!" Ron retaliated.

Krista noticed Zankoo get up and start advancing on them. She quickly sent of stream of shadow magic levitating him in the air holding him suspended in mid air. Unfortunately, it caused her to drop her wand in the process. "It's now or never you two, I can only hold Zankoo like this for so long."

Lavender looked over at Krista and asked. "Krista, how many Death Eaters are in the castle?"

"More than we have fighters against them." Krista replied. "You'll have to fight your way to your dorm."

"I don't think I can hold my wand steady." Lavender cried. "You have no idea what he was about to do. I can't concentrate without remembering what he was trying to do to me."

"Trust me, Lavender, I know firsthand what this bastard is capable of." Krista stated. "He raped me when I was fourteen. Consider yourself lucky that he didn't get to finish with you. Most of his victims don't get away without being raped."

"If you really aren't evil tell me how to get past all those Death Eaters with a traumatized girlfriend." Ron taunted.

Krista sighed. "I'll give you extra coverage, but you still need to fight your way to your dorm." Krista drew a card and placed the card on her duel disk, not realizing that she had released her levitation on Zankoo at the same time. "I summon my Magician Valkyria."

"How can I serve you mistress?" Valkyria asked.

"Escort these two to their dorm." Krista ordered. "Give a mystic scepter blast to any Death Eater in the way once these two are safe in Gryffindor Tower you are to report back to me."

Ron stared at Krista's spellcaster for a few seconds before exclaiming. "How the fuck is a holly-who-what's-it supposed to help with Death Eaters!"

"Seto, disengaged all the holographic safety protocols. My spellcaster can tap into the holographic generators around the castle keeping her with you, and without the protocols a holographic blast will knock someone out." Krista smirked as Valkyria led the two Gryffindors apparently Ron and Lavender bought her lie.

Krista turned her head to face Zankoo when she felt her entire body go stiff. She then noticed that Zankoo was no longer levitated but advancing on her. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath.

"Five years I spent in Gehennagon thanks to you." Zankoo said.

"If you are looking for an apology you came to the wrong girl." Krista taunted. "By sending your ass to prison many woman were spared from your crime."

"But how many have suffered since I was ordered to wait to confront you?" Zankoo said.

"Let's see there were three in London, four in New York and two in LA who reported to the Isis Foundation for counseling and that doesn't count how many others who didn't." Krista replied with disgust dripping from her voice.

Zankoo kept advancing on Krista without the ability to reach her wand to cast a counter spell on his Freezing Charm, she was frantically trying to repress her fear so that she could use her shadow magic with control. "You know you were always my favorite. I took extra time to break you and thought I did, but you still were able to escape me before I erased all the evidence. But this time you won't." Zankoo taunted.

"I wouldn't count on it," smirked Krista. "I'm more powerful then you can possibly imagine."

Zankoo reached out his left hand grabbing Krista's left breast. He started digging his nails into it as he said. "So Klearity before I break you again, what do you have to say?"

Anger and hatred boiled the blood of the Royal Sorceress. She was determined to make him pay for hurting her and every other woman. Using all the concentration she could create she successfully used her shadow magic to make several foot long spike appear on the wall directly behind Zankoo. Making the wall look like an ancient torture chamber.

"My last name is now Kaiba you son of a bitch." A huge shadow blast exited the chest of the Royal Sorceress hitting Zankoo directly in the chest sending him flying onto a few of the spikes on the wall. The blast also caused his wand to fall to the ground.

Zankoo let out a loud scream of pain as his body hit the spikes. One spike pieced his left thigh, breaking the leg in the process. Another pierced his right forearm between the Radius and the Ulna. A third pierced his left collarbone. The combination of having his body impaled on spikes and the loss of his wand broke the Freezing Charm he had cast on Krista.

Feeling the ability to use her body again Krista picked up her wand pointing it directly at Zankoo's heart. As she approached the other wand on the ground she picked it up. "This wand has done enough damage. This wand is responsible for every Freezing and Silencing Charm you cast on your last rape victims, it was the wand that Bellatrix used to murder my mom. She also used this wand to torture Neville's parents into insanity. I think it is time to put this wand, that was used for so much pain and suffering, to rest!" Krista put her wand in her robe pocket in order to hold Bellatrix's wand in both hands. She had her left hand on the handle of the wand and her right hand on the tip. She then simultaneously lowered her hands and lifted her right leg slamming the wand into her thigh, snapping the wand into two pieces. She then reached into her pocket drawing her wand again.

"Now I think you need to feel more physical pain to pay for the emotional and physical pain you cause your female victims." Krista cast a spell that pulled Zankoo's body off the spikes and slamming it onto the floor of the classroom. The slamming of Zankoo body caused a huge bang to radiate throughout the classroom.

Krista looked at the body of Zankoo lining on the floor. She was so consumed with vengeance that she slashed her wand and yelled. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Krista watched as her curse slashed the chest of Zankoo causing multiple cuts along his chest. She then waved her wand yet again casting a spell that caused the wounds to get bigger spaying blood everywhere. She then put her wand away. "Now Zankoo it is time to meet your fate. You are now going to die and you will never rape another woman again." Krista held out her right hand. She curved her fingers making it look like she was holding an invisible ball.

As her fingers curled Zankoo felt his chest start to constrict. If Zankoo was capable of coherent thought he would think that Krista was literally squeezing his heart. Krista then twisted her wrist and wound her arm back over her shoulder as if she was winding up a pitch in baseball causing Zankoo's heart to tear from his body spraying blood in every corner of the room and leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Krista looked at Zankoo's heart levitated in mid air for a fraction of a second before sending a shadow blast at it causing it to explode into a million pieces and rain blood over the classroom. Krista looked down at her clothes to notice they were covered in blood, and somehow miraculously her deck and duel disk were spotless.

Krista took several deep breaths to regain control over her anger and hatred. Once she felt centered again she started to walk towards the exit to the classroom. As she was reaching the door, Magician Valkyria appeared in the entrance. "I successfully and safely got the two students to their destination. It seems that the fighting is dying down, I think the enemy is starting to retreat." Valkyria reported.

"Thanks Valkyria you are dismissed." Krista said.

As soon as Valkyria was gone Seto came into the room supporting Mokuba. "You were right he did have a shadow game with Pettigrew and was too weak to fight the Death Eaters. He was about to be bitten by Greyback when I showed up. I stabbed that werewolf to death with the dagger in the Rod." Kaiba explained before looking around the Transfiguration classroom.

It took a few moments for realization of what he was seeing to sink in. "Imzadi, what did you do? It looks like a massacre happened in here." Seto stated.

"_The Reader's Digest_ version, is I killed Zankoo by using my shadow powers to telekinetically tear his heart out of his body then I vaporized the heart." Krista explained.

Seto stared at his wife for several moments before saying. "That will make it so his soul is stuck in between this life and the next with no heart to weigh Zankoo can't enter the afterlife or be reincarnated."

"I know that," said Krista. "I wasn't going to take the chance that he would rape in the afterlife or his next life so his soul gets to spend the rest of eternity in limbo. And I just didn't have the patience to just Shadow Game him then use a Penalty Game to kill and then fracture the soul. That also seemed too merciful, so I went with a more barbaric form of punishment."

"Let's get Mokie to our dorm." Seto said.

The trio was starting to head out when they saw Harry chasing Draco and Snape yelling. "He trusted you!"

* * *

Please Review


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to Readers: I wanted to upload the entire climax at once. It is spread over five chapters 51 is the first of the five. Just in case you clicked on a link that took you to one of the other five chapters you know which one is the first of my newest uploads._

* * *

Chapter 55

Draco was standing on top of the Astronomy Tower. He could hear the sounds of the battle raging on below him. He really hoped that everyone would be all right. He kept trying to keep tabs on where everyone was by the messages that kept coming from Yugi, but after the first half hour he had started to feel overwhelmed by them and tuned of the incoming transmissions.

He knew that he wasn't alone. If there was one thing he knew about Ginevra it was that she was just as troubled as he was. And the fact that she had to stand outside the boundaries of the school must be like a slow torture for her. He promised himself to make it up to her by taking her away for a romantic holiday when all this was over.

Draco was trying to figure out how much longer it would be until Dumbledore came back. He figured he would try setting the bait now and when the old man showed up then he could finish this battle. Draco took his wand out and pointed it to the sky. "_Morsmordre_!" A steam of green light erupted from the tip of Draco's wand conjuring the image of the Dark Mark in the sky.

Draco started to scan the area; he knew that with the Dark Mark now above the castle it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore would come to him. He smirked when he saw two images coming towards him on brooms. "Like a moth to a flame. At least Yugi was correct when he said that Dumbledore does care about the safety of the students." Draco then moved into the darkening shadows of the tower. He wanted to surprise Dumbledore.

Soon Harry and Dumbledore landed on top of the Astronomy Tower and dismounted the brooms. When Dumbledore didn't see a dead body on the tower he suddenly felt that this was a trap. He waved his wand and suddenly Harry found himself not only covered by his invisibility cloak, but unable to move. The old man had cast a Freezing Charm on him. What the hell was he thinking?

"I knew you would come running." Draco drawled.

"Ah Draco, I was wondering who was up here and conjured the Dark Mark." Dumbledore said.

"It was me. Now prepare to meet your fate. _Expelliarmus_." When Dumbledore's wand came flying into Draco's hand, Dumbledore started laughing. "Only you would laugh right before you are about to be killed." Draco taunted.

"I take it no one was really killed." Dumbledore inquired.

"Don't know, I know I had to leap over a body before coming up here," sneered Draco. "Now back to the business at hand it is time for me to fulfill my orders?"

Believe he could convince Draco to his side of the war, Dumbledore said. "Draco, you don't want to kill me."

"You think I won't kill you. You sound just like my father." Draco taunted.

"You have made failed attempts all year to kill me. First with a necklace you knew I wouldn't touch. Then a bottle of mead that you poisoned, but cast an Epiphany Charm on the bottle so that I wouldn't drink it after watching and reviewing your other Valentine's Day gifts to me." Dumbledore reasoned.

Draco started laughing. "Old man those were just decoys to fuck with you. I was attempting to buy time. I was hoping that curse that has been slowly killing you would finish you off. But I've run out of time so I will now kill you."

"Murder isn't as easy as the innocent think." Dumbledore said.

"This isn't' murder but justifiable homicide." Draco explained. "Your death will save the lives of others."

"And how do you justify killing me." Dumbledore asked.

Draco was baffled by Dumbledore's question but answered it anyways. "One you are already dying and I refuse to let my godfather take the heat for killing you with how many people don't trust him no one will buy you asked him to kill you, two my cousin herself said you deserve to surrender your life to pay for the lives that died by your actions. And you know she was correct when she made her final judgment on you. Third as I see it at least two students, have died from your actions. Cedric Digorry and Rebecca Hopkins are the two I know personally but there are probably more."

"How am I responsible for Cedric's death?" Dumbledore asked.

"You knew Moody for years, so there wasn't a chance in hell you didn't at least know or suspect that Moody was an imposter during my fourth year. And you already know how my cousin and her gang feel about how your actions led to Rebecca's death so I won't repeat them. And I know that there is at least one other student you plan to sacrifice to bring down the Dark Lord and I'm sure he is hiding underneath his invisibility cloak." Draco said while he turned his head around as if he was looking for someone. "Aren't you, Harry?"

When Dumbledore heard Draco use Harry's first name he finally began to see the whole picture. "You aren't actually on bad terms with Harry are you? That whole fight between Mrs. Kaiba and Harry was staged."

Draco snickered. It appeared Dumbledore had some brains after all. "It was a staged underground duel, yes. And yes Harry is a good friend of mine. One who used to look up to you as a sort of an adopted grandfather."

Dumbledore looked at Draco and said. "So you think I've made a few bad decisions they were all done to help bring down Voldemort."

"I'm not done yet." Draco said. "You even gambled with my life and by association Ginevra's that is unacceptable to me as well. But you want to know the thing I hate most that you did?"

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe you should take a guess." Draco taunted. "Think really hard on why I chose to send you a copy of Sweeney Todd."

"You wanted to scare me into wanting to drink the mead so I would realize you couldn't kill me." Dumbledore said.

Draco was getting annoyed by Dumbledore's blindness. "Old man, I already said the failed attempts on your life I did to fuck with you, to seduce you into a false sense of security." Draco said. "No I purposely chose Sweeney Todd because you remind me of one of the characters in it."

"If you think I'm anything like Todd..." Dumbledore started.

"I don't think you are like Todd but the judge. You manipulate situations for your own reasons and I'm sick of it. But you had to take that one-step further and tried to read Ginevra's mind without her permission. I see that as a mental rape. You should have left the mind of my beloved alone. Your time for sacrificing and using the students as pawns is over." Draco pointed his own wand at Dumbledore's heart and said. "_Arvada Kadrva_!"

A blast of green light flew from Draco's wand hitting Dumbledore in the chest. Dumbledore then fell backwards off the tower. "I'll be nice and let you be buried with your wand." Draco muttered as he tossed Dumbledore's wand over the side of the castle.

Harry threw the cloak off, "Draco, for a moment I wasn't sure you would go through with it."

"Always the doubter, aren't you Potter." Draco teased.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry rebutted.

Just then Snape came running up to them. "I'm a little late showing up."

"You think godfather, I did ask you to be here an hour ago." Draco sneered.

"Harry if anyone asks, you saw me kill Dumbledore understand." Snape said while glaring into Harry's eyes to convey the seriousness of this request.

"I understand Sir." Harry said.

"Give Draco and I about a minute head start then chase us out of the castle. Improvise any insults you can think of and make sure curses aren't lethal." Snape ordered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That is a given, Professor."

Draco pressed his earpiece. "It's done!"

"Understood." Yugi replied.

Draco then took out his earpiece and gave it to Harry. "When we get out to the grounds and most of the Death Eaters have disapparated contact Yugi on this to make sure they are all out."

Harry was staring at the item Draco gave him. "How do I do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Put it in your ear and push the button. Think you can do that?"

Harry put the earpiece in his ear. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.

Draco and Snape left the Astronomy Tower in a run. Harry followed Snape's directions and started to chase them. As they started running though the halls, Harry fired several curses with his wand all purposely missing missing Draco and Snape. He also yelled every insult he could think of at Snape. As they passed the transfiguration classroom harry yelled, "You bastard, he trusted you!"

Harry continued to chase Draco and Snape out to the grounds of Hogwarts. By now all the Death Eaters were in retreat and headed to the disapparation point. In the distance Harry saw Ginny waiting knowing that she would be filled in later, Harry yelled at Snape while sending another curse at him. "Fight back, you coward. Fight back!"

Snape turned to face Harry as Draco continued to run until he got to Ginny. "You dare call me a coward, Potter. Even your father wouldn't dare curse me unless it was four on one."

Suddenly a Killing Curse flew past Harry's right ear, Snape looked at the Death Eater that sent the curse. "No, he belongs to the Dark Lord. Let's just leave him." The Death Eater nodded and headed to the disapparation point followed closely by Snape.

Harry looked around the grounds and pushed the button on the earpiece. "This is Harry."

"Chosen One what can I do for you?" Yugi said.

"Are all the Death Eaters gone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this battle is over." Yugi said.

"How many casualties?" Harry asked.

"No deaths among the Court or our allies among the student body not sure about anyone fighting for the Order. I know that there were at least three deaths for those who support Voldemort." Yugi reported.

"I'm going to the hospital wing to check and see how the others faired." Harry said.

"Okay I'll let the others know, most are currently heading back in our dorm." Yugi explained.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Harry said.

Harry walked slowly towards the castle that had been his home since he was 11. He looked at it knowing that after he left he wouldn't be seeing it for a long time. He had no idea where the last two Horcruxes were but thankfully he had one in his pocket.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold locket. After he turned it over in his hand he noticed it wasn't the same locket as the one in the memory he had seen. He opened the locket to find a note after reading it he cursed. "It is a fucking fake. Just great, now I have three to still find." Harry placed the fake Horcrux and note the his pocket and headed inside the castle to say his goodbyes before the long journey he had in front of him.

* * *

Please Review


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 56

Harry was slowly walking towards the hospital wing. His mind was spinning from all the events that had taken place over the last few hours. He extremely concerned on what would happen to his world once word got out that Dumbledore had been killed. Even though Harry believed that Dumbledore deserved his fate, it didn't mean there wouldn't be any lasting repercussions. He also couldn't figure out how Professor Snape wanting to take the credit for Dumbledore's death was going to benefit anyone.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Luna using her body to support a very unstable Neville. Harry quickly ran up to his friends. "What happened?" He asked.

Luna looked up at her friend and gave him a big smile. "Neville was really brave. He attack Rodolphus to help Mokuba. While they were fighting the Death Eater decided to see how well Neville would do if tortured like his parents."

Neville was shaking as he said. "I tried...to stop him...I even tried...to give him the curse before he cursed me...but somehow it didn't work properly."

Harry knew exactly which curse Neville was referring to and said. "You have to truly mean an Unforgiveable to make them work. Any doubt even on the subconscious level can make them not work."

Neville winced at the pain that was coursing in his veins. "That's what Lestrange said before he fled the school in one piece. Next time I see him he won't be so lucky."

"I'm taking Neville to Madam Pomfrey to get a Cruciatus Pain Relief Potion." Luna explained.

"I'm headed there too." Harry put his arm around Neville's waist. "You look like you could use some extra help getting there."

Neville breathed a sigh of relief. Having his friends there to support him was making him feel less pain. "Harry how did the Court fair? I haven't had a chance to contact anyone yet, it just hurts too much to move my body."

"No deaths, didn't ask about injuries." Harry replied.

"That's good." Luna said.

The trio made their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived Madam Pomfrey was frantically escorting several members of the Order to beds for various treatments. When she saw the three students she asked. "What is your elements?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Neville needs a Cruciatus Pain Relief Potion he was on the receiving end of a Cruciatus Curse cast by Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry replied.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head while she summoned a vial of potion. She handed the potion to Neville. "You aren't the first one in tonight for this remedy, I doubt you'll be the last." She said.

Neville quickly uncorked his potion vial and swallowed it's contents. He could feel the effects immediately. He then went to have a seat while Madam Pomfrey was looking over Luna and Harry. "And you Potter? What is wrong with you?" The school matron asked.

Harry blushed at the fuss the nurse was putting on him. "A few bumps and bruises nothing major."

Pomfrey nodded her head before turning to Luna. "And you Miss Lovegood?" she asked.

"Not a scratch on me," said Luna. "But I think the Nargles are going to start stealing the shoes of everyone in the infirmary. They love to celebrate victories by stealing shoes. You might want to give your patients some Butterbeer Cork Necklaces to keep the Nargles away." Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and motioned for the two to join Neville, before going to check on some more patients.

As Madam Pomfrey was mending a broken arm on Sirius, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came into the hospital wing. "Poppy, what do you suggest for a mangled body?"

The nurse looked over at Professor McGonagall. "Huh?"

"Some Death Eater is dead in my classroom with his heart missing." McGonagall said. "And there is blood everywhere."

"I suggest transfiguring the body into a stone and throw it into the black lake." Harry suggested.

When McGonagall heard Harry's voice she walked over to him and asked. "Potter, do you know what happened in my classroom?"

"Why ask me?" Harry asked.

"I think I do Professor McGonagall." Came the voice of Ron. Apparently he had entered the hospital wing without anyone noticing.

"Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said while walking up to him to check him for damages.

"Ron, why are you here." Harry asked.

Ron started yelling at Harry. "Because my girlfriend is traumatized and needs a Dreamless Sleeping Potion." Madam Pomfrey quickly summoned a potion vial and handed it to Ron. She then went over to her other patients.

Harry couldn't figure out what Ron was yelling about. However Luna knew exactly what the problem was. "Zankoo tried to hurt Lavender." Luna cried.

"Who asked you for your input, Loony Lovegood?" Ron spat.

Harry jumped to his feet and got in Ron's face before yelling. "Ron put a sock in it. Luna is a great girl! And not Loony!"

Professor McGonagall jumped in between the fighting boys. "Stop your bickering, the school was just attack by Death Eaters and there is a dead body in my classroom!"

"Two in mine." Flitwick added.

McGonagall turned and looked down at the short wizard. "Who is dead in yours?"

"Greyback, looks like he was stabbed, and I have no idea what happened to Pettigrew. Maybe a Killing Curse or something similar anyway." Flitwick replied.

"Great we have two dead Death Eaters and a dead werewolf to deal with." McGonagall said.

"You won't see me crying over their deaths particularly Greyback." Remus said as he was entering the room with Tonks. Both were helping Bill to a bed.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair treating some minor cuts on Arthur. When she saw Bill she ran up to him . "Oh my boy!" She cried.

Mr. Weasley walked up to the side of the bed and asked. "What happened?"

"He was bitten by Greyback." Tonks explained.

"But Bill won't be a werewolf, I mean it isn't a full moon." Ron stated.

"These are still cursed bites there will be some contamination." Remus said. "He will certainly like to have his stakes more on the rare side from now on."

Fleur walked up to Bill and took his hand in hers. "Zat is a good zing. I always say you English eat your meat too vell done."

Madman Pomfrey handed Molly a bowl filled with ointment and a rag. Molly started applying the ointment on the bites with the rag as she said. "He was always such a handsome boy." She sobbed. "And he was going to be married."

"Vhat do you me by vas?" Fleur snapped causing everyone to stare at her. "You zink that Bill von't love me because of zee bites. Cuz he vill. I zink zee bites show how brave he is. Perhaps you zink I won't zink he is good looking anymore. Vell I zink I am good looking enough for zee both of us." Fleur snatch the ointment out of Molly's hand. "And I vill do zat."

Molly stared at Fleur as she watched the young witch treating her son. Finally she spoke. "You know my Aunt Muriel has a beautiful terra that is goblin made and I think it would look great in your hair for your wedding. I'll ask her to lend it to you if you would like to wear it."

Fleur gave Molly a week smile. "Zanks. I'd liked zat."

The hospital wing was silent for several moments. Every member of the Order had the same question on their mind. The silence was broken when Flitwick said. "I want to know how the Death Eaters got into the school."

"No one seems to know." Remus replied.

"I think the exchange students have inside knowledge," spat Ron. "They were too well organized not to have known ahead of time."

Neville stood to his feet and began yelling at Ron. "Luna saw it in a tealeaf reading this afternoon and contacted Krista. Who worked with Kaiba to come up with a plan of attack."

"Then why did Mrs. Kaiba say she and her husband just happened to see them on their way back from Hogsmeade?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry smirked. "Because some teachers in this school think Divination is a woolly subject and wouldn't believe a tealeaf reading."

McGonagall snickered and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I guess I've said that a few too many times huh." Harry only responded by nodding his head.

Mr. Weasley walked over towards the group that seemed to be gathering around Harry. "I'd have believed that coming from Mrs. Kaiba, since she told me she is an expert in Divination."

"She probably assumed that if she told you it was Luna's reading not hers you wouldn't have believed her so she lied to protect her friends." Neville said.

Wanting to make sure no one started fighting, McGonagall stated. "It makes no difference how they knew since it was because of their organized fight style that no students were hurt."

Moody got up and walked over to the group. His magical eye was rapidly moving in every direction. "Has anyone seen Dumbledore? He should be here by now."

Just as he finished speaking Madam Pomfrey stomped up to him and started scolding him about getting up before she was finished with his wounds. This caused Harry to snicker as he watch Pomfrey conjure a chair and demand that Moody take a seat and remain there until she was finished with him.

Harry realized that no one seemed to know anything about Dumbledore's whereabouts, so he decided he better let everyone know what happened. "Ah that was what I was coming to tell you all. Dumbledore is dead." Harry said.

"NO!" Molly screamed.

"I was there, I saw it." Harry explained.

"Potter what did you see?" McGonagall asked.

Knowing exactly what he had to say, Harry took a deep breath before speaking. "We had just returned from our outing and landed on the Astronomy Tower. Then out of nowhere Snape showed up and without warning cast the Killing Curse on Dumbledore."

The entire room seemed shocked by Harry's declaration. Eventually Lupin broke the silence by asking. "Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"Isn't that what I just said." Harry said with annoyance in his voice.

Tonks leaned onto Lupin shoulder. Which caused the werewolf to put his arm lovingly around her waist. "But Dumbledore always trusted Snape." She said. "He said he had undisputable proof that he was on our side for this war."

Luna looked around the room. It appeared like she was lost in a dream world. She continued turning her head while she asked airily. "Harry are you sure it was Professor Snape?"

Not sure where Luna was going with her question, but trusting she had a reason for asking Harry replied. "I think I know what Snape looks like."

Luna snickered into her hands before saying. "I mean obviously it looked like Professor Snape, but did you verify his identity?"

Professor McGonagall was completely dumfounded by Luna's antics and said what she knew everyone in the room was thinking. "I don't see where you are going with this, Miss Lovegood."

Luna looked up at McGonagall. "I've been watching a lot of muggle TV murder mysteries on my smart phone. I find them fascinating to try to solve the mystery before the episode is over. And in each one the one accused didn't do it, they were what muggles call framed."

McGonagall nodded and said. "Potter saw it. Hard to be framed with an eye witness."

"Hard in the muggle world, but not ours." Luna stated as if it was completely obvious what she meant. "How can you be so sure that it wasn't someone else. Someone who took Polyjuice Potion. If you are going to commit a murder in our world, and you want to have someone else take the fall. It is the best frame up, and the murder most likely knew that Harry would be a witness so it is an even better framing."

Ron glared at Luna. "By that reasoning we could all be imposters even you." He spat.

Luna looked hurt by Ron's words and that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry looked at Luna and asked. "Luna what form is your Patronus?"

Luna gave Harry a big smile. "A rabbit."

"That's Luna." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall pressed her fingers to her temples. She could feel a major headache coming. "I am certain no one here is being impersonated, but until we know for sure about whether or not Professor Snape was impersonated we are at a standstill."

"We are going to have to decide what to do about the students." Slughorn said.

McGonagall figuring it was time to get organized said. "I want everyone to go to their houses and do a head count. Professor Slughorn, you can represent Slytherin until we find out the truth about Professor Snape."

"We will have to send them home soon." Professor Sprout said.

"Dumbledore deserves a proper funeral first." Molly stated.

"And next year we should keep the school open." Flitwick said.

"Without Dumbledore most parents might not send their kids here. Mothers will want to keep their children close to them." Slughorn reasoned.

"If even only one student wants to learn, I'll be here to teach." McGonagall said.

"Me too." Flitwick added.

Sirius had spent the last few minutes tuning in and out of the conversation. He kept trying to text on his phone. Finally he put his phone back in the pocket of his robe and asked. "Harry, where is my daughter?"

"Text her, but I think she is in the dorm." Harry replied.

"I tried at least a dozen times and didn't get an answer. It isn't like Krista to not answer a text from me." Sirius said. His voice was filled with frustration.

Krista entered the hospital wing right as her father was speaking. "That's because my phone is currently broken. It got a bit damaged when I ran into Zankoo. The electrical circuitry didn't like being soaked in blood."

Harry looked over at Krista and observed her appearance for a few moments. She evidently had quickly changed out of her blood stained clothes and into her signature dueling outfit. Harry even noticed that she had not warn her robe. Evidently she had added a clause in the contract that stated once Dumbledore was dead the Penalty Game sealed into the contract was void.

As soon as Sirius heard Krista say Zankoo's name he ran up to her and gave her a hug. He then asked. "Zankoo didn't...did he?"

"He tried, but didn't succeed." Krista stated.

"He's lucky he didn't run into me," said Sirius. "I was determined to rip him apart with my bare hands. After you told me who he was and what he did to you. I was out for revenge on him."

"So were a lot of others, but fate decided I should take care of it." Krista stated.

Professor McGonagall look at Krista and was hit with a gut feeling that she wanted to act on. However, she didn't want to make any false accusations, so she asked causally. "Mrs. Kaiba, are you responsible for the dead Death Eater in my classroom?"

Krista smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Professor McGonagall, I did kill that raping bastard if that is what you mean? When I arrived at the scene he was about to rape Lavender Brown, I successfully distracted him while she and Ron ran back to Gryffindor Tower."

"What do you expect me to do with my classroom?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't fucking care what you do with Zankoo's mangled body. I refuse to touch it. But I felt that I should get rid of the blood so I magically cleaned the room." Krista stated.

Harry was rubbing head as he suddenly remembered something McGonagall said earlier. "Krista, I have to know, did I hear Professor McGonagall correctly when she said Zankoo had his heart missing?"

Krista nodded her head. "Yes, I used a combination of _Sectumsempra_ and telekinesis to kill him. I may have done a few other things to his body to torture him before hand too." She explained before adding sarcastically. "I seem to vaguely recall impaling him on several spikes."

Ron ran up to Krista with his finger pointed at her. "I knew you were a dark and evil witch, you cast a very dark spell and used torture!"

Krista felt her temper snap and started yelling. "You ungrateful prick! I fucking saved your girlfriend from the worst war crime imaginable and this is the thanks I get from you!"

Ron seemed to not hear a word Krista said and continued yelling at her. "Where is the Half Blood Prince's book? I want it back! You obviously have it since you cast the spell that got me detention until I graduate!"

Krista took a deep breath to calm down. The last thing she needed was to instigate a Shadow Game in front of the entire Order, although it was very tempting right now. "You really need to get some fact straight! First I've never denied being able and willing to cast dark spells. I just deny being evil! Two I took that book and hid it where it can never be found again. The spells in that book are dangerous in the hands of a student! Three I learned to cast that spell from the Half Blood Prince himself not his book!"

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," sneered the Royal Sorceress.

McGonagall once again decided she better try to keep Ron from being cursed by someone. She pulled Krista aside and asked. "Can you get rid of the spikes on the wall of my classroom too, I tried transfiguring and vanishing them before coming here but that didn't work."

"I already did." Krista replied. "I was the one who conjured them, so I was the only one who could get rid of them."

"Mrs. Kaiba can you help clean up my room too." Flitwick asked.

Krista looked down at the short professor. "Seto already is taking care of it, as he was responsible for stabbing the werewolf causing your room to get blood everywhere. But since we are unfamiliar with how you English Magicians deal with the dead bodies from the enemy, they are your responsibilities."

"I like Harry's suggestion of transfiguring the bodies and throwing them in the black lake." Sirius said. "In fact I volunteer myself to do it." Harry and Krista started to snicker while McGonagall just rolled her eyes. However there was an unspoken understanding among everyone present, that Sirius was now given the job of getting rid of the dead bodies.

Mr. Weasley knew he had to ask one question so he walked up to Krista. "Mrs. Kaiba."

Krista turned to look at Arthur. "Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Where is Ginny?" He asked.

Krista could tell that Arthur was concerned for Ginny, but she knew she could tell him the whole story. So she said the first logical thing that came to her mind. "Well you know how much Slytherins value self preservation and how Ginny being a Gryffindor would do anything to help protect her friends. As soon as I informed Draco about the possible Death Dater attack that Luna saw in her tealeaf reading. He wanted to make damn sure that Ginny wasn't killed in battle trying to play heroine because that would cause him to die too so he and Ginny snuck off school grounds and went to his manor to remain there until the end of the battle. I don't expect to see her again until next September. But I will keep in contact with her this summer."

Ron was over taken by anger at how his father seemed to respect Krista. He began yelling so loudly his voice echoed throughout the entire room. "How do you expect to be here next year? You took your NEWTS already."

Krista was getting truly fed up with Ron's attitude. "I may not be a student next year, but what the fuck makes you think I won't come visit my cousin and his betrothed?"

Totally ignoring Krista's question Ron continued his rant. He was determined to make his father see just how evil Krista was. "How the bloody hell do you hate me and like my sister?"

"Your sister is engaged to my cousin, she is a brave, kind, intelligent woman. And you are just an annoying, greedy, ignorant prick." Krista took another deep breath to center her emotions. She pulled out a card from her cocktail purse. "Here I'm sure you'll see Lavender before I do. So when Lavender feels up to talking about what happened to her tonight tell her go to the address on this card. I've already made sure that Dr. Baxter's schedule is free. He knows and believes in magic and knows to keep his mouth shut. He is a shrink for the London's Isis Foundation. All counseling there is free of charge."

Ron took the card, but was unwilling to change his opinions of Krista. "You are still a dark witch even if you don't consider yourself evil, I will find a way to prove you are evil."

"Hey asshole, I can't wait until the day you will be eating crow." Krista stated leaving Ron wonder just what she meant by that.

McGonagall decided to put an end to this argument by asking Krista another question. "Did you hear about Dumbledore?"

Krista gave McGonagall a look of disbelief. But was grateful that her professor had intervened before she caused too big of an issue with Ron. "I did and if you are about to lecture me to shed tears for a man who I feel deserved his fate, save your breath."

"You really didn't like him did you?" McGonagall stated.

Krista stared at her professor for a few moments. She was observing the body language of her transfiguration teacher. "You seem shocked." She stated. "I've never pretended to like him, and I never made my feelings unclear. How many times over the last two years have I ever shown Dumbledore respect, or loyalty. I constantly called him a manipulative old fool to his face in front of witnesses."

Madam Pomfrey finally finished fixing up Moody's battle wounds when he said. "Eventhough we can't know for sure if Snape was impersonated tonight, we should still take percussions."

Krista leaned over and whispered to Harry. "I think I missed something earlier said earlier, his comment seemed to come out of thin air."

"You did. I'll fill you in later. I suggest just humor him. Like this..." Harry whispered back before hollering over at Moody. "Constant vigilance, hey Professor Moody?"

"Never got around to much teaching that year did I?" Moody laughed while speaking. "But yes that is always good advice."

Krista looked at the Auror and became very fascinated by Moody's magic eye and was hit with a brilliant thought. She walked up to Moody and asked. "Tell me Mr. Moody? Where can I get an eye like yours?" When she noticed he seemed confused by her question, she added. "I have a colleague who is magical and has an eye missing. I think he might like one like yours as a birthday gift."

"I'm afraid my magic eye is one of a kind." Moody said.

Krista snapped her fingers. "Too bad, well if you ever find another let me know. Since I know Pegasus would love it."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Krista. "I thought you didn't like Pegasus?"

Krista nodded. "I don't particularly like him. He is an annoying, toon monster loving, magna reading, pain in the ass. Who no matter how many times I ask him not to call me Krista girl. He still does. But he does have a shit load of connections and I do control 25% of his company. I show my gratitude for the connections every year by giving him a birthday gift. Last year I gave him a box of condoms, a pair of handcuffs, and had wad of hundred dollar bills and told him to go hire a hooker and have a good old fashion one night stand in Vegas on me. I figured he could use it since the last time he was laid was several years ago before his wife died. I thought it was a great bit of payback for all the times he has insulted Seto with that damn Toon Blue Eyes. He didn't seem to think it was funny for some reason."

Harry's face turned instantly red. "I can't believe you did that to Pegasus." He someone managed to say through his embarrassment.

"I can it is something Zelentina would have done." Sirius said before turning towards Krista. "You is more like her mom than you can possibly know."

"I know dad, you've told me so many times." Krista said before adding "And I am damn proud of that fact."

"Would love to see how this turns out but must go make preparations." Moody growled. "Can't let the enemy know where headquarters is at?"

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked.

"It's Mad Eye Moody what else needs to be said." Ron replied.

"Ron, that was very rude." Luna stated.

"I have had enough of you!" Krista yelled while drawing her wand. She pointed it directly at Ron. "When the fuck will you learn not to piss me or my friends off. If I hear one more peep out of you, I'm going to curse you so that you spend the next three months speaking only in dirty limericks. And I think I'll make you start with _there once was a lady from Venus whose body was shaped like a..._"

Arthur interrupted Krista's rant, by running up and putting his hand on Krista's forearm. "Mrs. Kaiba I know you don't like my son, but don't curse him. I don't think Molly could handle it." He said.

Krista spent several moments debating with herself before putting her wand away. "Fine I'll play nice, if Ron promises to leave right now and take Lavender that potion and give her the card for my foundation. She is going to need both of them." She said before adding as an afterthought. "Oh and I wouldn't recommend having sex with her for at least the next forty five days."

Mr. Weasley gave Ron a look, that told Ron he better do as Krista requested. So reluctantly the redheaded Gryffindor walked out of the hospital wing and toward Gryffindor Tower.

Figuring the drama was over now that Ron was out of the room, Harry wanted to ask a few more questions before turning in for the night. "Mr. Weasley, is there anyone seriously hurt among the members of the Order?" Harry asked.

"No the worst was Bill." Arthur replied.

Professor McGonagall looked at all the Hogwarts professors before saying. "Now we need to get back to getting the students situated. Everyone notify your houses about Professor Dumbledore and tell them services will be tomorrow then all students will be sent home after that."

Krista turned to face her professor. "Professor McGonagall, most of my group are heading home to Domino City tonight. We have no desire to remain for services. We won't pretend to mourn for a man we know is partly responsible for Rebecca's death. And some of us have loved ones not here that we want to see."

"That is fine." McGonagall stated. "Are a majority of you returning next year?"

"As far as I know those who didn't take their NEWTS this year will be back next year as students." Krista replied.

McGonagall nodded her head. "Meaning everyone but you and your husband."

"Minerva, what is going to be done with Dumbledore's body?" Molly asked.

"He always wanted to be buried on Hogwarts grounds." McGonagall replied.

"Then he should be." Molly said.

Krista was starting to head towards the exit of the hospital wing when her father said. "Krista before you leave, I'd like to let you know something."

Krista turned on her heels and asked. "What is it dad?"

"The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimwald Place." Sirius replied.

Krista did a double take. "Why would you tell me that?" She asked. "I have no desire to join the Order. I have my way of helping to fight this war and intend to keep it that way."

Sirius smirked. "It is also where I live, come see me sometime."

Krista nodded her head as she started to realize the bigger picture. "Ah I see your home is headquarters and you had a Fidelius Charm cast and the old man was the Secret Keeper now that he is dead those entrusted with the secret are now Secret Keepers. That is one of the biggest weaknesses in that spell too many people now can relay it. I bet you anything that is what your friend Moody is up to. Even I know that Snape Sensei is the Order's spy so he needs to be unable to relay the location to Voldemort."

Molly got bug eyed and stared at Krista in disbelief. "How did you know that?" She asked.

Krista rolled her eyes. "Did you all forget that I'm extremely intelligent? I figured out Sensei was a spy the first time I met him. When he came to Kaiba manor with the old fool."

"I think we need to change headquarters as well just in case Moody isn't successful, but we'll figure out a location later." Arthur suggested.

"I'm heading out." Krista said. She then gave her father a goodbye hug. "I'll text you as soon as I get a new phone to see about coming over for a visit."

"I'm going to go to my dorm." Harry said. He then turned to face McGonagall. "I'll be at the services tomorrow morning."

"I think I'll head out to transfigure some bodies. Now let's see...Wormtail gets to be transfigured into a wart hog. I think the giant squid will love eating that traitor, and for Greyback I think he deserves to be a toad for being the one to bite Remus...and last Zankoo gets to be a jackass for what he did to my daughter. Yeah I think the giant squid will love those as a main course tonight." Sirius mostly said to himself although Harry and Krista both heard him clearly.

Krista and Harry looked at each other each wondering if Sirius was really going to do that complex of a transfiguration on each body or not. They however decided they would never ask and just let Sirius tell them what he really did when he was ready. The two then headed out of the hospital wing together. Somehow no one at the moment seemed to notice though they were all too wrapped up in their own thoughts.

As Krista and Harry were walking through the corridors towards their dorm, Krista asked. "So, did you and Dumbledore find another Horcrux?"

Harry shook his head and pulled out the locket and note. "It's a fake." He said while handing the items to Krista.

Krista took the items from Harry. She then unfolded the note and read it.

The note said:

**To the Dark Lord,**

**I know that I'll be dead long before you read this,**

**but I wanted to let you know that it was I who discovered your secret.**

**I've taken the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**

**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you'll be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

"I wonder who R.A.B is." Krista stated.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know but whomever he or she is they have the real Horcrux. So first we will have to figure out who this R.A.B person is and if they were successful at destroying it."

Krista tried to hand harry back the note and locket. "You keep them with you. Something tells me you have more resources to help figure out this puzzle"

"As you wish." Krista said as she added the necklace and letter into her cocktail purse.

"So, who is staying and who is leaving tonight?" Harry asked.

"Atem and Hermione will stay with you and the rest of our group will be leaving for Domino City by way of Shadow Portals. We will meet back in Domino City in a month. That should give the three of you ample time to get away without raising suspicions." Krista replied.

"Draco and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Will join us then too," replied Krista. "Seto is currently e-mailing them since both our phones got destroyed with blood."

"Why not just magically fix the phones? You are a Sorceress after all." Harry teased.

Krista snickered. "It seems that magically adapted phones don't like blood, they are completely fried. Seto tried every spell he could think of, and nothing worked. After getting overly frustrated with the phones he blasted them into several pieces. So we are just going to buy two new ones when we get back home then adapt them for magical environments."

Harry started laughing. "I can't believe Kaiba did that...well maybe I can."

Krista and Harry walked in silence for several minutes. Krista looked at Harry and was hit with an intuition she needed to act on. "Harry, is something bothering you?" She asked.

Harry shook his head as he realized he should have remembered that Krista was too observant for her own good. "I just don't see how you can be so calm. You, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Draco just killed someone tonight, granted they all deserved their fates but I think I would have some issues with it after all they are still human beings and I seem to be having issues of feeling sorry for those that died. Maybe I'm just tired and need to rest."

"You aren't tired," reasoned Krista. "You are a very light soul and value all human life no matter who they are. I remember you saying you saved Peter Pettigrew from being killed by Lupin and my father back in your third year."

"And look how that turned out, he ended up killing Ishizu and Rebecca. And helped to resurrect Voldemort." Harry stated sarcastically.

"Let me ask you something. If you knew then what you know now, would you really have done anything differently?" Krista asked.

"I'd like to say yes, but then if I did let Peter be killed I'd never have met all of you. And Draco wouldn't be who he is today either. What kind of a person does that make me?" Harry asked.

"A hero." Krista replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"In the world there are always two kinds of heroes. Those who are around to give everyone hope and Ra knows we need them. You are that kind of hero Harry. The one to get all the glory, the papers will all glorify you and say _Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World_. You'll be seen as a man of greatness." Krista said.

"But I don't want glory and didn't ask for greatness." Harry stipulated.

Krista snickered at her friend before saying. "A wise man once said, _some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em_. You my friend are the last."

"That greatness quote is from some Japanese guru I've never heard of right." Harry said.

Krista shook her head. "No. It is from William Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_."

"Now you said there are two types of hero's in the world. If I'm the first kind what is the second?" Harry asked.

"They ones who are willing to clean up the mess that no one wants to do. They are the ones no one knows what they did until the end." Krista replied.

"Like Draco and Professor Snape." Harry said.

Krista nodded her head. "Yes. They are not going to be seen as heroes until the end when everyone will know the whole story. Assuming of course they decide to tell the whole story."

Harry was hoping Krista would be able to answer some more questions for him. So he ceased walking for a moment and asked. "Professor Snape asked me to tell everyone he was the one who killed Dumbledore any theory as to why. I was planning on just lying and telling people I didn't see who cast the Killing Curse."

"I can take my best guess since Severus is logical." Krista said.

Krista's statement made Harry started laughing. She stared at her friend for several moments before asking."What is so funny?"

"You just called Professor Snape by his first name." Harry said.

Realization dawned on the Royal Sorceress. "I did didn't I," she muttered. "Well after all the visions I had of his life, covering anything from his childhood to his days at Hogwarts, while I was on my quest to find out what Dumbledore did. I guess I have a more personal tie to my mentor and my subconscious is telling me it is time to start addressing him by his given name. I will ask his permission the next time I see him before making a habit of it."

"You consider Professor Snape a mentor." Harry said.

"Harry the entire Court does," said Krista "We do call him Sensei for a reason."

Harry just nodded as the two of them began walking again. "Now let's get this conversion back on track what is your theory for why Professor Snape asked to take credit for Dumbledore's death."

"I would theorize that he was protecting Draco, Ginny, himself, and the members of the Order." Krista stated. Noticing that Harry had a confused look on his face, Krista explained further. "Draco cast an Unforgivable Curse if he was sentenced to life in Azkaban that would cause his bond to Ginny to end in both their deaths. Because something tells me that Azkaban doesn't allow conjugal visits, even in cases of a Betrothal Bond. Sensei also knows that now that Dumbledore is dead that he is in a sense a Secret Keeper for the order and I would bet my husband's fortune that Voldemort knows that too. So by taking credit for Dumbledore's death Sensei made the entire Order think he betrayed them, and they will make it so that he can't tell Voldemort where headquarters is at by way of a Tongue Tying Spell. That spell keeps him from being able to tell Voldemort without Voldemort knowing that he is a traitor to the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded his head. "If your theory is correct and I would bet it is. Now my second question is why would Luna place a bit of doubt in the staff's mind by making them think of a possible frame up with the use of Polyjuice."

Krista laughed. "Now that is an easier question to answer."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It is?"

Krista nodded her head."Luna knows that Draco was the one who killed Dumbledore. She also knows the entire Wizarding World can't hate Sensei when he becomes headmaster. That would cause a serious amount of problems. By making some people doubt what you saw will help to maintain order in the school next year. She was protecting two of the bravest men in the wizarding world when she did planted the seed of doubt in some people's minds."

The two friends approached the portrait, just as a song seem to fill the air. Harry looked around trying to find the source of the music. He was pretty certain it wasn't coming from the PA system. "What is that?"

"Fawkes is singing." Krista stated nonchalantly. She then looked at Harry then placed her hands on her hips and asked. "Don't you remember last year in Care of Magical Creatures when Professor Grubbly-Plank told us that phoenixes are loyal to those they choose to be a familiar to?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah so."

"Fawkes is paying a final tribute to his master before he leaves in search of another." Krista explained.

"Phoenixes search for someone else upon the death of their last master." Harry stated with surprise in his voice.

"Of course, just as they are reborn from the ashes of their own deaths. They do the same for the one they choose to be a familiar to." Krista stated.

"Are you saying Fawkes will just wait around until Dumbledore is reincarnated?" Harry asked.

"No his next master or mistress won't be a reincarnation of the previous one but someone Fawkes chooses and it will be someone that he believes is worthy of his loyalty." Krista replied.

"Who and how long until Fawkes finds someone else." Harry asked.

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "That can be anywhere from a now to a millennium from now. No one knows for sure. Phoenixes have so many mysteries surrounding them."

"Do you remember everything you read, see, or hear." Harry asked.

"Pretty much, I am a genius after all." Krista reached into her deck holder and pulled out a card. She held it up to the door. "Krista Kaiba, The Light Magician."

"Good to see your deck didn't get ruined by blood." Harry said.

"I used a combination of a shield charm and my shadow magic to create a barrier around my deck and duel disk before going into battle." Krista explained. "I wasn't sure it would work or not but I'm glad it did. I was completely soaked from head to toe in Zankoo's blood and was relieved that my protection spell worked to protect my deck and duel disk they were completely spotless."

"Yet your phone got damaged." Harry pointed out.

"I can afford a new phone," Krista replied arrogantly. "Pegasus even said I could replace most of my one of a kind cards at a huge price, but Isis would be lost if her card got ruined so I made sure they all were safe. After all I still consider my monsters my friends."

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Harry teased.

"If it was your deck in possible jeopardy of being ruined you would have done the same thing." Krista retaliated.

Harry nodded. "I would. I take it Kaiba did the same thing too."

"Of course he did," replied Krista. "He only values two things over his three Blue Eyes White Dragons"

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"That is obvious, Mokuba, and me." Krista replied.

"Royal Sorceress, you can be a pain in the ass did you know that?" Harry teased.

Krista gave Harry a friendly hug while saying. "Chosen One, that is just part of my charm, get used to it."

"Are you two going to stand in the corridors all night talking or are you going to join the rest of us in here!" Marik hollered.

"Sorry." Harry said as he and Krista walked into their common room and joined the rest of their dorm mates.

Harry took one look at the common room. He saw that most of his dorm mates had their trunks already packed and were getting ready to leave. But when he saw Hermione sitting on the floor with a huge pile of books in front of her he couldn't help but ask. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Separating out the textbooks I own so that I can bring the ones we will need on our journey to find the Horcruxes." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I forgot that we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a portable library." Harry stated sarcastically.

"I don't want to overlook anything." Hermione said.

Krista walked over to the table and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She watched as her friends started to each exit home to Domino City. She then took a last look at Hermione before making a final decision.

"Imzadi, Mokie is ready and your stuff is packed we need to head to the manor." Kaiba said.

"Give me one moment." Krista rose from her chair and approached Hermione. "Queen I need to speak to you."

Hermione looked up from her work. "Royal Sorceress, what is it."

Krista closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to make sure she was making the right decision. When she felt confident in her choice, she said. "Hermione, you are a great spellcaster. And with the three of you off hunting down the last Horcruxes and me here where there is bound to be trouble around every corner. I've decided to sever our bond of student and teacher. We can't take the risk of you rushing to me or me rushing to you if either of us are in danger."

Hermione leapt to her feet to protest. "But there is so much I still need to learn about controlling my Shadow Magic."

"There is little more you can learn from me. You are ready to be a spellcaster on your own. And you will have Atem to help if you need extra help with control. But I doubt you'll need it." Krista stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

Krista nodded. "I'm sure."

"How do you break the bond?" Hermione asked.

"There is a spell and it requires your blood." Krista replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"Queen that is a dumb question. The spell _Bond Between Teacher and Student _required blood so it only stands to reason that the counter spell would require it too." Krista stated with slight annoyance in her voice.

"It was a rhetorical question." Hermione stated. "I was being sarcastic."

"And I was being a smartass." Krista said while she pulled out two sugar testers from her cocktail purse. She handed one to Hermione. "I need you to prick you ring finger on your right hand and I'll need to do the same. We then have to have our fingers touching when I cast the spell."

Hermione did as she was instructed. When the two witches pricked fingers made contact Krista started to speak in Ancient Egyptian. "Shadows hear me now. I wish to sever the bond for empathic danger with this apprentice. She is now a spellcaster and no longer needs my instructions. Shadows hear my cry." Black and purple shadows exited Krista's palm and wrapped around Hermione's wrist. The shadows lingered for a few moments before vanishing.

Once the spell was over Hermione looked at Krista. "I feel a bit funny."

"That is to be expected you have been bonded to me for almost a year so you are just experiencing an emotional sense of loss." Krista explained. "You'll feel centered in a moment or two."

"I take it that sense of loss is a two way steam." Hermione said.

Krista nodded her head. "Of course it is. You have been a great student and I am proud of all you accomplished." Krista gave Hermione a hug before adding. "Also you may find yourself feeling a bit more powerful because once the bond between student and teacher is severed you are no longer an apprentice level Shadow Wielder but a spellcaster level Shadow Wielder and someday you will reach the sorceress level as well I'm certain of it."

"When will I know when I reach Sorceress level?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just know." Krista said before giving Hermione a second hug. She then looked at the three members of her dorm who would be heading out later. "Take care of yourselves you three. I expect to see you all at the rendezvous in a month."

"Royal Sorceress." Harry said.

"Yes, Chosen One." Krista replied.

"Try to figure out who R.A.B. is will you? And I'll do the same." Harry stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Harry replied.

"I guess I can do that," replied Krista. "Hopefully when I see you I'll have some answers."

"Good luck you three." Kaiba stated causing everyone to stare at him.

"You don't rely on luck." Atem teased.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "Don't ever tell the Mutt I said good luck."

Krista gave her friends one last hug goodbye before conjuring a Shadow Portal. She knew that her friends had a long journey ahead of them. She knew that in just a few weeks it would be the last time they would all be together. She was already coming up with a plan to make their final meeting together pleasant. But for now she just wanted to go home, leaving the magic of Hogwarts, and the war fate had pulled her into standing at the back door.

* * *

Please Review

Thanks to all who have read this story. Thanks for all of you who took the time to review Part three of my crossover will be up shortly so keep a look out for the next fic which will be set during HP year seven. Title of the fic is _The __Hallows, the Horcurxes and the Prophecy.__  
_


End file.
